


You Found Me

by valiumcolouredsky (orphan_account)



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Awkward Sexual Situations, Banter, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Beating, Birthday, Birthday Party, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Burns, Champagne, Child Abuse, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Clubbing, Comeplay, Comfort, Cooking, Crying, Cute, Cutting, Dancing, Disney Movies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Fear, Feels, Felching, Fingerfucking, Fingering, First Crush, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frottage, Grinding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Haircuts, Hand Jobs, Hints On Rape but no actual rape it legit just says the word but better safe than sorry, Holidays, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Harry, Hybrids, Injury, Kitten, Lesbian Character, Licking, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Trauma, Mentions of Alcohol Abuse, Mentions of Suicide, Movie Night, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Mutual Masturbation, New Year's Eve, New Years, Nudity, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Party, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Suicide Attempt, Phone Sex, Physical Abuse, Platonic Kissing, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con References, Riding, Rimming, Running Away, Self Harm, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexting, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Sick Harry, Size Difference, Size Kink, Skype, Skype Sex, Slow Dancing, Smut, Snogging, Snow, Snowball Fight, Subspace, Tail Kink, Teaching, Teasing, Triggers, Truth or Dare, Unsafe Sex, Vacation, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vibrators, Vodka, face riding, kitten fic, kitten!Harry, mentions of abuse, mentions of drug abuse, past self harm, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 248,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valiumcolouredsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had found Harry when he was just seventeen. That was now almost two years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and Insecure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uniquely Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23440) by Partywriting. 



> So hey... I had to repost this because it was taken down on the accusation of plagiarism but as long as i cite the work i didn't plagiarise from it should be fine.
> 
> I just want to say I'm sorry to whomever it seemed like i was plagiarising. I truly, honestly was not and will never plagiarise someone elses work. 
> 
> So I'm sorry that it seemed that way.

It was early December and Louis was walking home from work, just like any other day. Only today, he decided to take a shortcut.

 

He was coming home from the late shift, so he wanted to get to his flat as fast as possible. This shortcut led him through the not so nice part of town. He was walking through a back alley when he heard a shuffling. He followed the sound and it led him to a dumpster but when he reached the dumpster, the noise stopped. He peered into it but found nothing. He walked around the back and stopped dead.

 

He was expecting to find an animal or something, but not what he saw. He had come across a boy. He looked young, like he should still be in school. Louis tried to form words but all that happened was his mouth opening and closing. He collected himself and tried again.

 

“Hi, are you lost?” He asked. The boy said nothing, just continued to stare at the ground. “What’s your name?”

 

This time the boy looked up. Louis gasped. The boy had small cuts across his cheeks and a bruise under his eye. He could see that he was definitely not dressed for the weather, only in a dirty white t-shirt and a torn pair of jeans. The hair he could see was matted, the rest of it being hidden under a tattered, old beanie.

 

But underneath all the cuts and scrapes and bruises and dirt was the most brilliant pair of green eyes Louis had ever seen. Though those eyes were clouded over with fear and hurt, amongst many other things. Louis immediately wanted to pull the boy into an embrace but he resisted.

 

"Do you have a name?" Louis asked, genuinely curious. The boy shakily nodded his head. "Can you tell me what it is?" He started shaking his head no but then changed his mind and nodded again.

 

"Harry." The boy croaked out. His voice was deep and gravely and it sounded like he hadn't spoken in a long time.

 

"Well, Harry. How would you like to come home with me?" The boy winced at this, so many unpleasant thoughts rushing through his head. Louis sensed this. "I'm not gonna hurt you, love. I want to help you. Do you have a home? Or a family I can call?" Louis asked.

 

 "No." Harry whispered out, his eyes starting to fill with tears as memories of his past homes came into mind.

 

Louis noticed and immediately crouched down next to the boy. "How about you come with me and we'll figure things out. Okay, hun?" Louis said sweetly to the now crying boy. He reached up to wipe away his tears, but the boy flinched away. "Shh, hey. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you." He said as he swept his thumb over the boy’s cheeks, brushing away the tears. "Come on, lovey. Someone like you shouldn't be out here this late." He stood up and offered his hand to the boy, who graciously took it.

 

It was only when he stood up that he realised that the boy was actually taller than him. He smiled up at the boy and kept their hands connected as he led them in the direction of his flat.

 

When he noticed the boy shivering, he took off his coat and put it around his shoulders, seeing as he had two more layers on. Louis could've sworn he heard a purr come out of the boy but he didn't think anything of it. He pulled the boy close to his body, sharing his warmth.

 

 “We’re almost there.” Louis said, as they neared his flat. When they reached the door, he released Harry’s hand to grab his keys. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, grabbing Harry’s hand again to pull him in.

 

"Well," Louis said, scratching the back of his head. "This is my flat. Uhm... Through there is the kitchen." He said, pointing towards a doorway as he started walking further into the flat. "That's the..." Louis stopped when he realised that Harry was still standing at the door.

 

"You okay, hun?" Louis asked.

 

Harry whimpered and looked down to his feet, tears bubbling up in his eyes. Louis rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug, cradling the boy to his chest.

 

“Hey, hey… Calm down. You’re alright. You’re okay. I gotcha.” Louis said, pressing a kiss to the boy’s beanie clad head. Harry curled himself into Louis, placing his head in the crook of his neck, soaking the older boy’s shirt with his tears, his hands curling into the fabric of Louis’ jumper. “What’s wrong? Can you tell me what’s wrong, sweetie?”  Harry just shook his head, not wanting to say anything. “That’s alright. We don’t have to talk right now. We can talk whenever you want, okay?” Harry shakily nodded his head.

 

“Why don’t we get you cleaned up and get you a nice, fresh pair of clothes? How does that sound?” Louis asked. Harry nodded hesitantly against Louis’ neck. “Well, follow me then.” Louis made to pull away, but Harry tightened the hold he had on his jumper. “Oh, come on then.” Louis smiled as he picked up the boy in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. “Wait here, I have to go get you some clothes. I’ll be right back.” Louis rushed across the hall into his bedroom, grabbed him some fresh underwear, sweatpants, and a jumper that was too big on him.

 

When Louis made it back to the bathroom, he was met with something he could never imagine. Harry was stark naked. He had bruises and scrapes littering the milky plane of his back. He trailed his eyes down and they almost popped out of his head. Harry had a long tail coming out of his back, right above his bum.

 

Harry was turned around, so he didn’t see Louis come in. He did however hear the gasp and soft ‘oh’ that escaped Louis. He whipped his head around, eyes wide with fear. He backed up until he was cornered between the edge of the tub and the wall. That’s when Louis saw that he also had two pointy kitten ears popping up from under his curls.

 

Louis took a step towards Harry, who cowered backwards. He slumped down the wall and curled into himself in the fetal position, trying to make himself as small as possible. He tucked his head between his knees and wrapped his arms around them. Louis could hear small whimpers coming from him.

 

“Hey, no, Harry. Don’t be afraid. I’m not gonna hurt you. I told you I would never. I promise I won’t. I just want to help you, hun. Come over here please. I just wanna see if you have any more injuries. I promise I just want to help you.” Louis cooed at the other boy. Harry slowly looked up from where his head was perched and made eye contact with Louis, his eyes bright red and teary.

 

“You promise?” He whispered out, not breaking his gaze.

 

Louis nodded immediately, “Yes, yes, of course, Haz.” Harry’s ears twitched at the sound of the nickname and a shaky smile made its way through the boy’s broken façade. He wiped his tears away, but in the process, he cut his face with what Louis was now noticing to be very sharp fingernails.

 

“Oh, Hazza, you’ve cut yourself. Come on, I want to take care of you.” Louis cooed. He reached towards the boy to help him up. Harry took his hand, being careful of his nails. Louis moved over to the toilet and put the lid down “Sit.” Louis said, and Harry did as told.

 

Louis moved to start a bath, turning on the knobs to get the water going. While the tub was filling up, Louis sat back against it just staring up at Harry. A light blush spread across Harry’s cheeks and he looked away.

 

He then realised that Harry still had blood on his face. He got up and moved to the medicine cabinet, grabbing the peroxide and cotton balls. He dampened a cotton ball with peroxide and then turned to face Harry. He knelt down in front of the boy and reached up to dab at the cuts on his face. Harry winced away and whimpered when the peroxide came in contact with the wounds. “Yeah, I know. Stings a bit.” Louis said, smiling at the boy.

 

"So how old are you, Harry?"

 

"Seventeen… I think." He said, curious look in his eyes.

 

"Do you know if you have a middle or last name?" Louis asked before he turned around and crawled to the tub, turning off the taps.

 

"Ehm... Harry Edward Styles." He said, a strained look on his face as if he couldn't fully remember.

 

"Well, Harry Edward Styles, your bath is ready." Louis said with a smile. A look of fear took over Harry's eyes. Louis noticed he was staring at the water in the tub. Then it hit him. Harry was part cat. He probably didn't much like water. "Oh, Harry. I know it looks scary but you have to. You're all dirty. You need to get clean. I'll stay if you want?" Louis asked. Harry immediately nodded his head and held out his hand for Louis to take. Louis stood up from the floor and grasped Harry's hand, pulling him up and helping him over to the tub.

 

Harry carefully raised his foot and touched it to the water. He winced a bit but put his leg down into the bath. He stepped his other foot in, his grasp on Louis' hand tightening. He gingerly lowered himself into the water so his back was up against the wall of the tub, his legs bent in front of him since they were too long to stretch out fully. His eyes widened in surprise and he let out a loud purr.

 

"Feels nice." He purred out. "Warm." He snuggled down into the water so that it was now up to his shoulders.

 

"Do you know how to shampoo your hair?" Louis asked. The boy looked at him wide eyed and shook his head.

 

"May I?" Louis questioned, giving the boy a soft look. He nodded slowly and released Louis hand.

 

"Can you lean forward, love? I need to wet your hair." Louis spoke softly. Harry nodded again and leaned forward.

 

Louis cupped his hands and scooped some water from the tub into them, bringing it up to Harry's hair and running it through. He did this repeatedly, being careful not to get any in his face, until his hair was fully soaked.

 

"Okay?" Louis questioned. Harry nodded slightly, his eyes clenched shut.

 

Louis reached for one of the bottles sitting on the edge of the tub. He opened it and squirted some into his palm, lathering up the gel. He gently started scrubbing at Harry's scalp, running his fingers through the dirty curls.

 

Then Louis heard it again.

 

Harry was quietly purring, his eyes closed, a look of content spread across his features making Louis smile to himself. He gently lathered up Harry's ears, thoroughly washing the matted fur making Harry release an extremely loud purr. His eyes shot open and he clamped his hand over his mouth, his face turning bright red as he cowered away from Louis. Louis had a dopey smile on his face, the corners of his eyes crinkling up.

 

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't- didn’t mean to. Please d-don't hurt me." Harry gasped out, his eyes starting to water up.

 

"Oh no, baby. You've done nothing wrong. Don't ever think that that was something you can't do. I actually found it quite adorable." Louis said with a cheeky smile.

 

He reached up and scratched behind Harry's ears again causing the younger boy to purr out. The curly haired lad shyly smiled up at Louis as he nudged his head further into Louis' petite hand. Louis gladly complied with the boy’s silent request and continued his scratching.

 

"I'm gonna wash the soap out now. Is that okay? You're gonna have to tilt your head back so it doesn't get in your eyes." Louis told the boy. He complied and tilted his head back. Louis cupped some water into his hands and rinsed out the bubbles. When he was all finished, the water had turned a murky colour making Louis frown at the sight.

 

"Hey Harry, can you get up? I have an idea." Louis said. Harry grabbed on to the sides of the tub and stood up. Louis reached down into the water and pulled the plug. The water started draining and Harry scrambled back away from the drain.

 

"Hey, hey. Calm down. It's just the drain. You're okay." Louis said softly. When the tub was fully drained, Louis turned on the shower causing Harry to shriek and shoot out of the shower, leaving him shivering, slumped in the corner of the room. Louis whipped around to face trembling boy.

 

"What's wrong, Harry?" Louis crouched down in front of the boy.

 

"Don't. Want. No." He choked out between gasps.

 

"What? The shower? It's just water love. Just a bit of water. I promise it's nice. You just have to stand under the spray. I promise it's not scary." Louis cooed to the younger boy, gently rubbing a hand up and down his arm, trying to comfort him.

 

"Will you... Will you come with me?" Harry asked, his eyes shining with fear.

 

"Oh, Harry. I-I don't know if that's such a good idea." Louis said quietly, looking down to his lap.

 

"Please." Harry whispered out, his eyes bright red, shining with unshed tears.

 

"Yeah, okay, yeah. Sure thing, honey." Louis said with a sigh. He got up and pulled Harry with him. "Just, hold on." Louis said. He started taking off his clothes but left on his boxers. He climbed in first and stood under the warm spray of the water.

 

"Come on, love. It's not bad. Come on." Louis said. Harry slowly made his way to the shower and stepped in at the far end. Louis pulled the curtain shut behind him and Harry curled into himself. "Hey, come over here. It's alright, hun."

 

Harry slowly shuffled towards Louis and the spray of the water. He reached his hand under the water and flinched but he still moved more of his body until he was under the spray, his eyes clenched shut as he stood there. Louis reached for a washcloth and put some body wash on it.

 

He went to scrub Harry's skin but as soon as he made contact Harry's eyes shot open and he staggered backwards. "I just gotta clean you off. Okay, love?" Louis said gently. Harry nodded, carefully making his way back to Louis.

 

“Can you turn around for me?” Louis asked. Harry slowly turned so his back was facing Louis.

 

Louis started to gently rub over Harry’s abused back, being cautious of his bruises and scrapes. He ran the cloth over his arms and sides, making sure to get off all the dirt. He took some shampoo and lathered it up, taking Harry’s matted tail in between his hands and gently rubbing up and down it, ridding it of the dirt and filth. He turned Harry around and started scrubbing at his chest. He saw a few cuts here and there and a few bruises scattered about. It didn’t look like anything too bad that would need a doctor, because he honestly had no idea how he’d explain Harry’s ‘condition’. Pushing that thought aside, he finished cleaning Harry’s stomach. He then realised that he had to clean his groin. “Hey, uhm, Harry? Do you think you could, uhm, wash… yourself… like, down there.”

 

Harry looked at him curiously, but then it dawned on him, “Oh, ehm, yeah, yeah, I can do that.” He said, a blush spreading his cheeks and down his chest. He took the cloth from Louis and turned around to clean himself. He also washed off his legs and his bum.

 

“You all done?” Louis asked. Harry nodded. Louis turned around and turned off the taps. He pulled the curtain open and a gust of cool air hit them making Harry shiver and huddle closer to Louis.

 

Louis stepped out and grabbed Harry and himself a towel from the rack. He wrapped his around his waist and then opened Harry’s up for him to step into. Harry got out of the shower and walked into the towel, engulfing himself in its warmth. He let out a loud purr and snuggled himself into it, eyes closing in content. Louis smiled at the sight of such childlike behaviour.

 

“I’m gonna go get changed, but your clothes are right here.” He said pointing to the clothes sitting on the sink.

 

He grabbed his dirty clothes and left the room so he could change. He made his way to his room and put on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He then left and made his way to his spare bedroom so that he could make the bed up and make sure there were more than enough blankets so that Harry would stay warm. When he was done with that, he made his way back to the bathroom.

 

Harry picked up the clothes that Louis had left for him and his eyes widened. Nobody had ever cared for him like Louis was, and he was more than grateful for it. He started tearing up a bit but held back. He began getting dressed just as someone knocked on the door.

 

“You almost done, Haz?” Louis asked through the door.

 

“Almost.” Harry squeaked out. He finished pulling up his pants and opened the door to reveal Louis leaning against the frame.

 

“Are you hungry, love?” Louis questioned. Harry hadn’t noticed before because hunger had set in such a long time ago, but he was actually starving, seeing as he hadn’t eaten in days. He nodded weakly, eyes wide. “Well, then why don’t we go find you something. How does that sound?” Harry nodded again. Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s middle and led him to the kitchen. “Can you go sit down, honey?” Harry made his way over to the table and sat down. Louis made his way to the fridge, spotting something and pulling it out. “Is chicken okay?” He asked.

 

”Yeah.” Harry said quietly, looking down at his lap where his hands were twined together. He’d never had chicken, only cat food. But it sounded good enough.

 

Louis put some of the shredded chicken on a plate and placed it in the microwave. He heated it up for about thirty seconds then took it out. He grabbed a fork and brought the items over to the table to the curly haired lad. He placed them down in front Harry and took the seat next to him but Harry just sat there, staring at the food.

 

“Something wrong, kitten?” Louis asked.

 

“I-I don’t know… how..” Harry said as he pointed at the fork.

 

“Oh honey, it’s okay. Here, I’ll show you.” Louis said as he picked up the fork. He took Harry’s large hand and placed the fork correctly in it before he guided his hand down to the chicken to stab a piece. He let go and said, “Now, bring the fork up to your mouth,” Harry did as he was told. “Yeah, like that. Good boy.” Harry closed his mouth around the fork. “Now pull the fork out, but keep a hold on the chicken.” Harry did just that. He put the fork down and chewed his food thoughtfully. His eyes lit up and he went back for more. He moaned at the taste and quickly finished the rest. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself causing Louis to smile as well.

 

“Well I think it’s time for bed, kitten. It’s quite late.” Louis voiced. It was now past one in the morning and he was tired. Harry nodded in agreement. Louis picked up the boys plate and fork and carried them to the sink. He’d worry about the dishes in the morning. “Well, come on, then.” Louis said with a smile. He stretched out his hand and Harry took it as Louis led him to the spare bedroom.

 

He opened the door, “And this is where you’ll be staying.” Louis flicked the light switch and Harry peered inside, his ears perking up at the idea of his own room. Louis smiled softly as Harry released his hand and went into the room.

 

He walked around, looking at everything. It wasn’t much. In the center sat a double bed with navy blue sheets. There was a dresser pressed up against the wall and a desk against the wall opposite. Harry climbed onto the bed and burrowed under the sheets with his head was poking out and his curls splayed across the pillows. Louis came over and tucked him in.

 

“Goodnight, kitten. Sweet dreams.” Louis said, kissing his forehead. He made his way to the door, turning off the lights on the way out. He went into his room and collapsed onto his queen sized bed before crawling under his covers and shutting his eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	2. But Tonight I'm Gonna Hold You So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry opens up to Louis about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of Abuse

Harry did not have sweet dreams.

 

Louis woke up to loud screaming. He shot up into a sitting position, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. He glanced to the side table to see the clock displaying a blaring, bright red three fifty two. Louis groaned and climbed out of bed, quickly making his way to the spare bedroom where the screaming was coming from. He opened the door and sped over to the boy who was screaming loudly and thrashing about. He had tears streaming down his face but it appeared that he was still sleeping.

 

Louis sat down on the bed and shook the boy, “Harry.” Louis said. “Haz, wake up.” He shook him harder. “Harry!” Louis screamed, furiously shaking the boy.

 

He jolted up, his eyes wide with fear, shining with tears as he scrambled backwards up against the headboard. Louis crawled up onto the bed and sat down next to Harry, the boy flinching away when Louis wrapped his arms around him. The younger boy’s body was racking with sobs.

 

“You’re okay. You’re alright. I got you. You’re safe. M’not gonna hurt you, love. I promised, remember?” Louis whispered sweet nothings into the boy’s ear trying to calm him down. He cradled him into his arms, gently rocking him back and forth. He reached up to scratch behind Harry’s furry ears, hoping it would help.

 

He quietly started singing to him, “ _Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in. Lie down with me, and hold me in your arms._ ” Harry’s sobs subsided, instead he was letting out little whimpers. Louis continued on, stroking up and down the boys back. _“And your hearts against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck, I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet. And with a feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now._ ” Harry’s breathing was now back to normal. “ _Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love, falling in love_.” Louis stopped his singing and looked down at Harry who was staring up at him with curious eyes.

 

“Louis… What’s love?” Harry questioned quietly.

 

“W-What?” Louis stuttered out. “What do you mean ‘What’s love?’ You don’t know what love is?” Louis asked in shock.

 

Harry just shook his head. “Can you tell me what it is? It sounds nice.” Harry asked even more quietly than the last time.

 

"Well, uhm, love is... Hmm... How do I explain this?" Louis asked more to himself than anything. "It's an emotion, really. It means that you care for someone a lot and you're there for them when they need help and it can be romantic or like you can love your family. I think like the actual definition is like passionate affection or personal attachment. Something along those lines. It's a really nice feeling. And other people can love you too."

 

Harry stared at him wide eyed. "I've never had anyone love me before." He whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible.

 

“Oh, Hazza.” Louis pulled the boy closer, cuddling him up.

 

“Do… Do you love me, Louis?” Harry whispered.

 

“You know… I think I might.” Louis said with a smile on his face. “I love you, Harry Edward Styles.”

 

Harry nuzzled his nose up under Louis’ chin and gave a tiny little lick. Louis then realised that Harry was kissing him. “I love you too, Louis.” Harry said, licking him again.

 

“So, Harry… Do you want to tell me why I woke up to find you screaming?” Louis asked cautiously.

 

“I had a bad dream.” Harry stated simply, looking away from Louis as if trying to avoid the elephant in the room.

 

“And… what happened in this dream, exactly?” Louis pressed on, trying to figure out what had gotten the boy so worked up.

 

“Uhm… It was… It was more of a memory than anything.” Harry said. He sighed, knowing it would have to come out eventually. “I was, uhm…. I used to get beat a lot by my previous owners.” Harry said quietly.

 

“What do you mean ‘owners’?” Louis questioned.

 

“Like owners. Bill was one, Craig was another, and now you are. I was their pet.” Harry stated.

 

Louis looked appalled to say the least. “Harry, no. I’m not your owner. Not at all. I have no desire to control you or for you to be my pet.” Louis said firmly.

 

Harry’s tears had long since subsided but now his eyes started watering again, tears bubbling over the brim. “Then-Then  what am I supposed to do?” He sobbed out. “I should’ve known you didn’t want me.” Harry cried. He backed out of Louis’ grip to the edge of the bed.

 

“What? Harry, no, no, no, no. Sweetie, that’s not what I meant. I would love to keep you, but not as your owner. More of a friend than anything. Like I said before I want to help you, but you’re your own person. You don’t need anyone to control you, love.” Louis said, trying to comfort the sobbing boy. “Like I said before, I love you. So you have to remember that, okay?”

 

Harry nodded slowly, still uncertain if to trust Louis. But he crawled back over and into his lap, curling into the older boy.

 

Louis quietly asked, “So are you going to tell me about this dream?”

 

“Oh, uhm.. So it was when I was living with Bill, yeah? I think I was about seven or eight. He came home drunk like always…” Harry started. He kind of drifted off into his own world explaining what happened.

 

Harry was seven and he was living with Bill at the time. The woman that had taken him in was Bill's wife. She had passed away last year and it had been hell since then. Bill got violent and he drank away his problems. Bill had been out drinking with his buddies before he came home to find Harry asleep in his small cage, tail wrapped around himself. Bill always locked him up when he went out.

 

"Get up, boy!" Bill shouted. Harry startled awake, shooting back against the side of his cage. Bill came over and unlocked his cage, grabbing him by the tail and dragging him out. Harry yowled, trying to scramble away. “Don’t fight me, kid.” He yelled. Bill held Harry up by the back of his neck before landing a hard punch to his stomach. Harry choked out a sob, the breath being knocked out of him. Bill dropped him and he crashed to the hardwood floor. He put his huge boot on top of Harry’s chest, crushing his lungs. He leaned down and punched him across the face making Harry cry out again. Bill took his foot off of Harry and stepped on his tail. Harry yelped, trying to pry his tail out from under his steel toed boot. Bill kicked him for good measure, then spat in his face. “Disgusting.” He mumbled out. He grabbed Harry by his hair and dragged him back over to the cage, throwing him in and locking it up, leaving the boy a crying mess.

 

When Harry finished explaining his dream, he looked up to Louis. The older boy had tears brimming his eyes.

 

“Oh my god, Haz, Baby, that’s terrible. I’m so sorry.” Louis said, cradling the boy to his chest. A few tears escaped Louis’ eyes and it was Harry’s turn to comfort him. He reached up and swiped away his tears with the pad of his thumb. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle and hugged him closer. Harry still had his doubts about Louis but he pushed those thoughts aside for now.

 

“How about you stay with me tonight, angel?” Louis suggested. Harry’s eyes brightened and his ears perked up. He nodded immediately, his curls shaking about. “Well, come on then. Up” Louis said, patting Harry on the back.

 

Harry complied and got off of Louis’ lap. Louis got up from the bed and stretched out his limbs, a few joints popping in the process. He held his hand out for Harry to take. Harry looked skeptical but took it anyways, Louis pulling him up from the bed.

 

This caused Harry to crash into Louis’ chest making Louis huff out a laugh and wrap his arms around Harry’s middle. The taller boy froze up, not sure what to do, but he figured he’d return the gesture. He enveloped Louis in his long arms, Louis’ head resting in the crook of his neck. Louis breathed into Harry’s skin, causing the boy to involuntarily shiver.

 

He removed himself from Harry’s grasp and took the boys hand, leading them to his room. He released Harry’s hand and crawled into bed, getting under the covers. Harry was still standing at the edge of the bed. “You coming?” Louis asked as he held up the covers as an invitation. Harry walked around the bed and got under the covers but he stayed close to the edge of the bed and far away from Louis, his back facing him. “Why are you all the way over there?” Louis asked. Harry turned to face him, shrugging his shoulders but keeping his distance.

 

"Come over here." Louis said softly, opening his arms up for the boy.

 

A conflicted look clouded over his eyes. He didn't know why he should trust him, but he also didn't know why he shouldn't. All he had been to him was lovely, and he was grateful for that. But he felt like a burden, a weight on Louis' shoulders.

 

He let the thoughts leave his mind and shuffled into Louis' arms. Louis wrapped himself around Harry, strong arms circling the fragile boy.  Harry tucked his head under Louis' chin as Louis stroked down Harry's back. He could tell the boy was tense but he relaxed as soon as Louis stroked along his tail. He let out a loud purr and nuzzled into Louis' collarbone.

 

"So... I've noticed you don't talk much. Any reason why?" Louis asked. Harry tensed up at the question, horrible memories flooding back into his mind.

 

"I wasn't allowed." He whispered out.

 

"What do you mean?" Louis asked.

 

"You sure you want to hear this? S'not a very happy story." He said.

 

"No, it's okay. I'll listen. It's better to talk about it then to keep it in." Louis voiced, telling him what his mum always told him when he was going through a hard time.

 

"This was when I was living with Craig..." He started.

 

Harry was eleven. He had been living with Craig for almost three months. He had taken him in after Bill kicked him out. He was living on the streets for about a week before Craig found him. He took him in and gave Harry food and water. He let him sleep on the couch. Harry was happy for the first week, but then Craig showed his true colours. He treated Harry like a pet. He made him crawl around, fed him out of dishes with no utensils and made him drink out of bowls. He also never let him talk. This started when Harry was asking if he could get something to drink. Craig got up and towered over the boy sitting on the couch.

 

"Did I say you could talk?" He spat out. Harry looked at him with wide eyes. He was confused to say the least.

 

"Uh.. N-No..." He stuttered out. A large hand came in contact with his cheek.

 

"What did I just fucking say?!" Craig screeched out. He pulled Harry by his shirt to the closet and shoved him in. He locked the door and left, leaving Harry sobbing uncontrollably. He used his sharp, claw-like nails to scratch at the door but it did nothing except ruin the paint and chip his nails. He curled into himself in the small, dark closet and cried himself to sleep that night and many nights after that. When he was let out the next day he kept silent. He crawled around like he was supposed to and did everything he was told. Harry complied, just wanting a place to stay. He soon found out that Craig was a junkie. He always caught him snorting powder or injecting himself with who knows what. He always got violent when he wasn't high, seeing as he'd be going through withdrawal.

 

He lived through all this up until he was seventeen. On the eve of his seventeenth birthday, he ran away. That was almost a year ago seeing as it was mid December. He was born in the beginning of February. Actually, February first to be exact. He had been living on the streets this whole time.

 

He finished his story and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Louis pulled him even tighter into his body.

 

"Well, Haz. You can talk as much as you please here. You have a lovely voice and I would hate for that to go to waste." Louis said, placing a kiss in between Harry's ears. He raised his hand from Harry’s back to his ears, scratching behind them. Harry started purring loudly as he snuggled in closer to Louis’ body.

 

“Goodnight, Baby Kitten. I love you” Louis said into Harry’s curls. He placed another kiss to the top of his head before closing his eyes.

 

“Goodnight, Louis. I love you too.” Harry responded with a frown. Louis was making what he was going to do a lot more difficult.

 

Louis’ hand stopped it’s movements in Harry’s hair and his breathing evened out. Harry counted down half an hour, before prying Louis’ arms off of him. He replaced his previous spot with a pillow and carefully crawled out of bed. He moved back into the bathroom to find his beanie. He placed it over his ears, making sure they were hidden well enough before he silently walked to the front door and slipped out.

 

Louis stirred in his sleep, thinking he just heard the door but ignored it and went back to sleep, dreaming about a certain green-eyed kitten boy.


	3. Where'd You Go? I Miss You So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Zayn look for Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was already edited but i went back and re-edited it.
> 
> i'm gonna start the next one now.

Louis woke up about half an hour later, really having to use the toilet. He crawled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. When he got there, he saw Harry’s clothes sitting on the ground, taking notice that his beanie was missing but thinking nothing of it.

 

He smiled to himself, happy he’d rescued the curly haired lad. He went to the bathroom and washed his hands before going back to his room.

 

Louis stopped dead in the doorway. Harry wasn’t in the bed. He bolted out of the room and into the spare bedroom but he wasn’t in there either. He looked in all the closets but found nothing. He sprinted out to the living room, hoping to find the boy on the couch or chair or something. When he didn’t see him, he went into the kitchen. His last hope. He came face to face with an empty room.

 

He ran into his room and put on some shoes, then rushed to the door, grabbing his coat on the way out.

 

+

 

The cold air hit Harry like a ton of bricks. He shivered, chills quaking his whole body. He stepped off the front steps and made his way into the frigid night.

 

He made a left at the end of the walkway, walking for awhile until he found an alleyway. He deemed it suitable enough for the night and curled up behind a dumpster.

 

Even over the gross smell of trash, he could smell something else; something a lot more pleasant. Then it hit him. He was still wearing Louis’ clothes and the smell was, in fact, Louis himself.

 

He let out a deep sigh, thinking about the nights events over again in his head. Louis had been so kind to him. He took care of him. He comforted him. But most of all, he loved him and that was something nobody had ever done for Harry. And now he’d thrown that all away. But it didn’t matter. He was willing to sacrifice his comfort and sense of belonging so long as he wasn’t burdening Louis.

 

He pulled his arms from the sleeves of Louis’ jumper and curled them into his chest, trying to spread warmth. He eventually drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

 

+

 

Louis ran down the path out of his apartment complex, looking left then right, hoping he wasn’t too far behind Harry. He decided to go right and headed off towards the local park. When he arrived there, he made his way throughout the entire landscape, searching in bushes and behind every tree. Harry was nowhere to be found.

 

He made his way through the cold night and headed towards town. When he reached it he set out for the outskirts first, going down every back alleyway and street. He came up with nothing so he made his way towards the heart of the town, walking every road he saw.

 

He soon realised he had no idea what time it was. He reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone but was met with nothing, making him release a groan. This was not good. _I can’t believe I let this happen_ , he thought to himself.

 

Louis was getting tired. He didn’t know the exact time, but it now had to be way past 5:30. He walked through town until he got to the center. He had looked up and down every street and he hadn’t come across the curly haired boy.

 

He started walking home, too tired to function. _Thank god it was Saturday, at least I don’t have work_ he thought to himself.

 

He made his way up the path of his building and unlocked his door. He trudged inside and collapsed on the couch, letting his thoughts overtake him.

 

So many bad things rushed through his mind. Why had Harry gone? Was he safe? He’s going to freeze in only a jumper and joggers. What if someone found him? What if he’s dead?

 

Louis’ eyes started watering, a few tears escaping them and running down his cheeks. _I hope he’s okay_ was the last thought that crossed his mind.

 

He curled up into himself and cried himself to sleep just as the sun was starting to creep in the blinds.

 

+

 

When Louis woke up, the sun was brightly shining through the windows. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to adjust to the light. He was really uncomfortable and had a kink in his neck then realising that he was on the couch.

 

His eyes started tearing up again, lip quivering, trying to hold back. He let out a sob and his tears flowed freely, his body shaking. He pulled his knees into his chest and rested his head in between them. His sobs racked through his body, trembling where he sat. Thoughts were swimming through his head, all of them about Harry. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

 

“Harry?” He yelled out. He scrambled up from where he was sitting and ran to the door, wiping his eyes before opening it. “Harry?” He said as he cracked the door open and peered through.

 

“No… Uh.. Zayn, actually.” Zayn said with a smile. “So, who’s Harry?” He asked with a smirk. But then his smile faltered when he examined Louis closer. His eyes were puffy and red, as if he’d been crying and there were dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn’t been sleeping. “Uh, mate. Are you okay?” Zayn asked, concern laced throughout his voice.

 

Louis stepped aside and ushered Zayn inside before shaking his head as his lip started quivering again. He let out a broken sob and curled into himself, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Zayn wrapped his arms around Louis, tucking the shorter boys head into his neck. He ran a hand up and down his back, trying to calm him down.

 

“Hey, hey, Lou. Come on, now. Calm down. What’s wrong? Come on, love. Calm down.” Zayn cooed.

 

“H-He’s gone.” Louis choked out.  He sobbed even harder now, breathing becoming uneven.

 

“Who’s gone? You’ve gotta calm down, Lou.” Zayn said softly. “Why don’t we sit down and you can tell me what has gotten you so worked up. How does that sound? How bout I make you a nice cuppa and we’ll talk about this?”

 

Louis nodded his head. His sobs had died down a bit, instead coming out in whimpers. His breathing was still erratic, as if he was trying to calm himself down, trying to take in deep breaths. Louis made his way to the couch and sat down, pulling his knees to his chest as Zayn made his way to the kitchen.

 

He bumbled about, putting the kettle on and getting out tea for Louis. When the water had boiled, he took it off the heat and got a mug for the tea. He poured in the water and put in the tea bag before making his way back to the living room where Louis was now curled up sleeping.

 

Zayn placed the mug on the coffee table and sat down next to Louis, gently shaking the older boy’s shoulder. Louis shot up and looked around frantically, “Harry?!” he yelled out. Then he noticed Zayn sitting next to him. He dropped his head into his hands and let out a sob.

 

Zayn ran his hand up and down Louis back again before wrapping his arm around the older boy’s shoulder and pulling him into his chest. He scooped Louis up and sat him in his lap, cradling the boy’s head to his shoulder and stroking his fingers through his hair.

 

“It’s alright, Lou. You’re alright. You’re okay.” Zayn said soothingly. “Come on, Lou. You’re alright. You gotta tell me what happened. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Louis lifted his head from Zayn’s shoulder, looking him in the eye. His lip was shaking, trying not to let out another sob. He took a deep breath to collect himself and opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

 

“Is this about this Harry boy?” Zayn asked. Louis nodded. “Can you tell me about him?” Zayn asked. Louis nodded again, letting out a shaky breath.

 

“So, uhm… I was walking home from the late shift last night, yeah?” Zayn nodded. “And uhm, I-I wanted to get home f-faster, so I took th-the back streets. And, like, I heard a noise, so I followed it and it led me to a dumpster. I was expecting like a stray cat or some other animal. But it was a boy, Zayn. And he was so helpless and I couldn’t just leave him out there. So I asked him if he wanted to come home with me…”

 

“Lou, you can’t just take in stray boys from the street home! You should know that.” Zayn interjected.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But I really couldn’t leave him out there. Not someone like him. He was only seventeen, Zayn. Just a kid! And he-he was like wearing a torn t-shirt and ripped jeans and you know how cold it was yesterday. So like we got back and like I wanted to just help him and take care of him. You ever get that? When you’re just drawn to somebody? Well yeah… So I offered him a shower and clothes, cos you should’ve seen him. He was filthy. His hair was all matted and I really couldn’t leave him out there, Zayn. I just couldn’t.”

 

“Yeah, Lou, I get it. Couldn’t leave him out there. Continue” Zayn said.

 

“So, uhm, like I took him to the bathroom and went to get him clothes. And I came back and well for one he was naked. And don’t get any ideas, nothing happened. But he had bruises and scrapes all over. But, uh, okay you really aren’t gonna believe me. But uhm, he had- he had a, uhm, a tail? And cat ears?” Louis said as more of a question than a statement, wincing at the look Zayn gave him.

 

“Are you… I mean, like, real ones?” Zayn questioned. Louis nodded skeptically. “You sure this wasn’t a dream, Lou. Cos no offence but that doesn’t sound plausible in any way.”

 

Louis huffed out a breath and got up off the couch and trailed farther into the flat. He went into the bathroom and picked up the clothes that he knew were still laying on the floor. He went back into the living room and plopped down next to Zayn, shoving the clothes at him.

 

Zayn eyed them curiously, but then his eyes went wide when he realised that the clothes weren’t Louis’. “You’re actually serious.” Zayn said, a shocked look on his face.

 

“He took his beanie with him to cover his ears. But anyways, let me finish.” Louis said. Zayn nodded, telling him to go on. “So like I ran him a bath and he was scared so I had to stay with him and wash his hair. But the water got all dirty so I turned on the shower and he freaked out. I ended up having to shower with him. And no, it wasn’t like that. I still had pants on. But like, afterwards I got him food cos you should’ve seen him Zayn. He was so skinny. He hadn’t eaten in days, the poor lad. But it was really sad cos he didn’t know how to use a fork. So I had to teach him that. And then I put him to bed afterwards. So that was all good until about four in the morning when I was woken up by him screaming. He had, like, a nightmare, cos his past owners, yeah, fucking owners. They used to beat him and treat him like shit and it’s terrible. So I let him sleep with me. I woke up a little later cos I had to use the toilet and I realised he was gone. So I freaked out and went out into town and looked for him. I couldn’t find him anywhere, Zayn. I legitimately walked up and down every street. I even checked the park but I couldn’t find him anywhere. So I came home and I kind of cried myself to sleep. I woke up like five minutes before you got here and I started crying again. And then we ended up here. So, yeah. What even time is it anyways?” Louis asked.

 

“Erhm…” Zayn pulled out his phone. “It is…. 3:27.” He said.

 

“Oh shit.” Louis said. “I legit slept like all day. I went to bed just as the sun was coming out. But anyways, yeah. So that’s what happened. And like, I really don’t know why I’m so upset. But I really just felt, like, that I had to take care of him. Did you know he didn’t know what love was Zayn? That’s how badly he was treated. I really don’t want that to happen to him again. I just… I have to find him, Zayn. I have to.”

 

“Hey, hey. I’ll help you look for him. If he really means that much to you, I will gladly help.” Zayn paused, “Are you sure there’s nothing going on? Like you don’t like him… As more than a friend?”

 

Louis looked at him confused, “Uh.. no. No, I don’t. I just don’t want him to get hurt again. I really do care about him, just not in the way you’re thinking, you perv.” He playfully pushed Zayn’s shoulder, giving him a small smile.

 

Zayn cracked a smile, “Okay, okay. No need to get all defensive, princess.”

 

Louis punched his shoulder. “I hate you” He mumbled into Zayn’s neck.

 

"Well, if we're going to go look for the lad, I say we start now." Zayn said.

 

"Alright, yeah. Let me just go get dressed." Louis said.

 

He got up off the couch, but not before drinking some of his tea. It was lukewarm now, but that didn't matter because it was made just the way he liked it.

 

He walked down the hall into his room, ridding himself of his sleep clothes that were now dirty and worn. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out some joggers and a t-shirt. He pulled those on, then walked over to his closet and picked out a jumper. He grabbed some socks and a pair of sneakers and put on the rest of his clothes.

 

He went back out into the living room to find Zayn flipping through channels on the TV.

 

"Ready?" Louis asked.

 

Zayn shut off the telly and stood up from the couch. He made his way to the door, Louis in tow. Louis shut and locked the door on his way out. They made their way down the path and stopped at the end.

 

"Which way?" Zayn asked.

 

"Towards the city. I legitimately went everywhere in town. So left." Louis answered.

 

They started going left and made their way towards the city. They began walking down all the back streets and alleyways, searching for the green-eyed boy. They must've gone down at least thirty streets.

 

"Lou..." Zayn said hesitantly, "I, uhm, I don't know if we're gonna find him. I mean this city is huge and he's just one boy. I think you may have to let this one go."

 

"I can't, Zayn. I just, I can't. I have to find him." Louis said. His voice was wavering, lip quivering, tears brimming his eyes. A few fell and Zayn enveloped him in his arms, rubbing his back. "I have to." He whispered out.

 

"How bout we go home for now and we can look again some other time. Okay, hun? You need a good night’s sleep." Zayn said into Louis hair. Louis nodded into Zayn’s shoulder. He sniffled a bit then pulled back.

 

“Thank you for coming with me, Zayn. I know you definitely didn’t have to and you still probably don’t believe me about him but I promise I told the truth.” Louis said quietly.

 

Zayn nodded softly, “Well, come on then. Let’s get you home. Take a nice hot bath, have some tea, just relax. Okay?” Louis nodded. He laced his fingers with Zayn and started walking in the direction of his flat.

 

This wasn’t weird for them. They were all very affectionate in their little friend group. Holding hands and kisses on the cheek were normal for them and that’s just how it was. They made it back to his flat within twenty minutes.

 

It was after dark now, seeing as they were out for hours. They walked in the front door and the heat engulfed their bodies. Louis shed off his coat and hung it up. Zayn did the same.

 

“I’m gonna go take a bath, I think.” Louis said. “But you can stay if you want to. We can order dinner or something."

 

"Yeah, that sounds good." Zayn said. Louis started walking towards the bathroom. "Hey, Lou." Zayn called out. Louis turned around to look at the raven haired boy. "I'm sure you'll find him."

 

Louis gave a small smile, "I hope so." He whispered.

 

He turned back around and made his way to the bathroom. He shut the door and walked to the tub. He turned on the taps and started to get undressed. He made sure there were towels before he climbed into the bath. He poured some bubble bath into the water and it was soon filled with white, foamy bubbles.

 

When the tub was full, Louis turned off the water. He sunk down into the tub so the water came up to his chin. He closed his eyes, willing himself to relax. Then, there was a knock.

 

"Hey, Lou. Can I come in?" Zayn asked through the wood of the door.

 

"Yeah, sure thing, mate." Louis answered.

 

Zayn opened the door, slipped inside, then shut the door again. He closed the lid of the toilet and sat down on it.

 

"I ordered some food." He said, "It should be here in half an hour they said."

 

"Okay. S'there something you needed? Not that I mind you in here. Just curious." Louis questioned.

 

Zayn opened his mouth but closed it again. He was trying to think of how to word what he wanted to say.

 

"So... tell me about Harry." He said cautiously.

 

"Oh... uhm... yeah, sure." Louis said. "Well, like I said he's seventeen. His birthday is February first. His full name is Harry Edward Styles. He, uhm, he's tall. Taller than you actually. He has these gorgeous green eyes and chocolate curls. His, uhm, his ears match his hair and his tail is a mix of black and brown. He's really lanky, I guess you could say. Really skinny, probably cos he's been living on the streets for almost a year." Louis frowned at the thought of Harry back on the streets. "He was abused a lot in his past residences. Both of his owners were assholes. One was an alcoholic and one was a junkie. The one treated him like a pet. He made him crawl around and he couldn't talk. Can you fucking imagine that? Cos I can't. But he's really sweet. Very nice boy. Kinda clueless about a lot of things. But that's probably cos no one ever taught him. He's really good company though. And I just miss him a lot. Which is weird because I only just met him. But yeah that's about it. All I can think of at least." Louis finished.

 

Zayn was just looking at him with a curious look in his eyes. "Sounds like you really care about him, Lou." Zayn voiced.

 

Louis looked at him with teary eyes. "I do, Zayn. I really do. I told him I loved him, ya'know. I think I meant it." Louis said, a few tears escaping his eyes. "I just really miss him is all."

 

Zayn looked at him sympathetically. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it at the moment." Zayn said.

 

"Yeah... I know." Louis sighed. "Can you hand me a towel?" Louis said. He leaned forward and pulled out the drain plug. He pushed himself up and stood in the tub, taking the towel from Zayn. He shook it in his hair then wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the tub and just stared at Zayn.

 

"Thank you." He whispered quietly, looking down to his feet.

 

"You're welcome, Lou. I love you, ya'know." Zayn said as he wrapped his arms around Louis. Louis tucked his head into Zayn's shoulder and breathed in his scent. It was comforting to him. It made him feel safe. Just then, the doorbell rang.

 

"Food's here." Zayn mumbled into Louis' hair. "I'll get it, you go get dressed." Zayn released Louis and left the room.

 

Louis followed him out but went to his room instead. He pulled out some pants and pajamas and got dressed. He padded out of his room and down the hall, into the living room.

 

Zayn was sitting on the couch watching the news. There were plates, a box of pizza, and two steaming cups of tea sitting on the table. He plopped down next to Zayn and curled into his side. He reached out to open the pizza box and took out a slice, placing it on the plate. He set the plate in his lap and lifted the pizza to his mouth. He took a bite and moaned, realizing he hadn’t eaten since lunch the day before. Zayn followed in suite, taking his own piece of pizza.

 

They ate pretty much in silence, only interjecting a comment about the news ever so often. They ate almost all of the pizza. Louis sat back, a satisfied grin on his face as he gingerly sipped on his tea. He placed the cup on the table and cuddled into Zayn. They just sat there for awhile, watching trashy reality television shows. Louis looked at his phone, it was coming up on ten thirty.

 

“It’s getting late.” He said. “You can stay if you want, but I have work at five tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, sounds good, Lou.” Zayn replied. He smiled down at his friend who had his head resting in his lap. He stroked his fingers through Louis’ fringe, causing the boy to nuzzle into his stomach. “Come on, Lou. Time for bed.” Zayn said.

 

Louis sat up and collected the dishes. He made his way to the kitchen, Zayn following him with the pizza box. Zayn wrapped up the pizza as Louis did the dishes. When they were finished, they both made their way to Louis’ room. Louis crawled into bed as Zayn shed his clothes. He always slept in boxers. Louis learned that awhile back. Zayn crawled into the other side of the bed and pulled Louis flush against his chest, Louis’ back facing his stomach. Zayn wrapped his arms around Louis’ midsection.

 

“G’night, Lou. I love you.” Zayn whispered, kissing the back of Louis’ head.

 

“Night, Zaynie. I love you too.” Louis answered.

 

Zayn was the first to fall asleep, light snores escaping his lips, his breath hitting the back of Louis’ neck. It took Louis a little longer to fall asleep, replaying today’s events over and over again in his head. He eventually closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

+

 

Harry slept the whole day away. When he woke up, it was well past sundown. He uncurled from himself, poking his arms out through the sleeves of Louis’ jumper. He stood up and stretched his joints, his back cracking in the process.

 

He let out a sigh, thinking over the previous night’s events. He kind of missed Louis. He truly did. But he had to let him go. Louis was young, probably had a job to go to, friends he had, and Harry didn’t want to impose on his life. So he left, thinking that it’s probably for the best.

 

He walked down the alley out into the street. He made his way down the street, kicking a stray pebble here and there. He walked for a few minutes, finding another alley to house him for the rest of the night. He curled up on the ground and fell asleep within minutes, his dreams filled with Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to go and read the whole fic, go to my tumblr.
> 
> valiumcolouredsky.tumblr.com/yfm


	4. I'm Gonna Pick Up The Pieces And Build A Lego House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asdfghkl;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be able to get another chapter up this period. (i'm in school. LAST FULL DAY)
> 
> If not, I'll put it up during my second study hall.

Louis woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before yawning and stretching his arms above his head. Louis looked over at his clock, the time reading ten thirteen. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He went pee, washed his hands and face, and brushed his teeth. He walked out of the bathroom, the smell of bacon and eggs invading his nostrils. He smiled to himself as he made his way to the kitchen where Zayn was standing over the stove, scrambling eggs and flipping bacon. There was also a kettle on the fire. Toast popped out of the toaster and Louis jumped making Zayn crack a smile.

 

“Morning, Lou. Can you get the toast?” Zayn asked.

 

“Yeah, sure thing.” Louis said, his voice still gravelly with sleep. He went over to the cabinet and got some plates out before going to the toaster to put the toast on the plates. He got the butter out and buttered the toast. "So, how long have you been up?" Louis asked curiously.

 

"About half an hour." Zayn replied. "Plate." He said.

 

Louis grabbed the plates and walked over to Zayn. Zayn scooped some eggs and bacon on each plate. Louis carried the plates to the table while Zayn was shutting off the stove. He came over and sat down next to Louis before they both started eating.

 

“This is really good!” Louis said. “Tell me again why you aren’t here more often?”

 

Zayn laughed. “I have no idea.” He said. “So what are your plans for today?”

 

“M’not too sure, to be honest. I do have work later though.” Louis said.

 

 “Yeah, I remember. You said five, right?” Zayn asked.

 

“Mhm. So I have no idea what to do til then…” Louis trailed off.

 

“Me either, but I have work at three thirty.” Zayn chuckled.

 

“I’m probably just gonna watch TV and go get some groceries.” Louis said.

 

He noticed the water starting to steam from the kettle, so he got up and removed it from the heat. He pulled out two mugs and some tea. He poured the water in the mugs and placed the tea bags in them before getting out the sugar for Zayn and bringing everything over to the table.

 

“Thanks, Lou.” Zayn said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Louis smiled at him, taking a sip of his tea.

 

They finished their breakfast in silence. Louis collected the dishes and brought them over to the sink where he started washing them. Zayn walked up next to him and grabbed a dish towel so he could start drying the dishes, putting them away when he was done.

 

Zayn turned to face Louis who was already facing Zayn. They just stared at each other for a bit before Louis walked towards Zayn, wrapping his arms around the taller boy, enveloping him in a tight hug.

 

“Thank you.” He mumbled into Zayn’s neck.”I really don’t know what I’d do without you.” Louis said, his voice cracking as tears welled up in his eyes.

 

“Probably be a crying mess. And have no friends.” Louis weakly punched his shoulder. “I’d do anything for you, Lou. You should know that. You’re one of my best friends. I love you, Lou.” Zayn said, wrapping his arms tighter around Louis.

 

“I love you too, Zayn. I really am grateful for all that you do. I know I probably don’t tell you that enough, but I really am. You and the rest of the boys. Maybe I’ll invite them over today” Louis said.

 

He nuzzled into Zayn’s neck, breathing him in. They just stood like that for awhile, hugging each other. Louis kissed Zayn’s neck and pulled away.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered.

 

“You’re welcome, Lou.” Zayn said. “How about we call the boys up?” Zayn suggested. Louis nodded and turned to retrieve his phone.

 

“Oh, you can borrow some clothes if you want.” Louis yelled back from down the hall, finally processing the fact that Zayn was still in his underwear.

 

Zayn followed him to his room. “Thanks, Lou.” Zayn said, walking over to his dresser and pulling out some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He put on the clothes then went over to sit on Louis’ bed.

 

Louis sat down criss-cross on the bed, picked up his phone and dialed Niall first. He picked up on the second ring.

 

“Louis! Hey, mate! Haven’t heard from you in awhile. What’s up?” Niall said.

 

“Hey, yeah, I know. Ehm.. Not much. Just wondering if you wanted to come over?”

 

“Yeah, sure thing. The other boys coming?” Niall asked.

 

“Yeah. I’m gonna call Liam. But Zayn’s already here.” Louis said.

 

“Ah, okay. Talk to Liam and tell me if he’s coming. I’ll pick him up on my way.” Niall said.

 

“Yeah, will do, mate. See you soon. Bye, Nialler.” Louis said.

 

“Bye, Lou.” Niall said. Louis hung up.

 

“Niall’s coming. Let me call Liam.” Louis told Zayn.

 

Zayn nodded and flopped back onto the bed, shuffling up so his head was in Louis’ lap. Louis carded his fingers through Zayn’s flattened quiff. He liked his hair better down anyways. He dialed Liam next, the boy taking a little longer to pick up.

 

“Morning, Louis.” Liam said.

 

“Hey, Li. What’re you up to today?” Louis asked.

 

“Nothing really. Why? What’s going on?” Liam questioned.

 

“Just wondering if you wanted to come over. The rest of the boys are and Niall said he’d pick you up on his way.” Louis told him.

 

“Oh, yeah. Sure! That sounds great.” Louis could hear the smile in his voice. Liam was such a kind hearted person. He was one of the sweetest people Louis had ever met.

 

“Okay, let me text Niall and tell him you’re coming. You should call him to find out when he’ll be there.” Louis said.

 

“Yeah, will do. See you soon, mate.”

 

“Bye, Li.” And with that Louis hung up.

 

He looked down to Zayn who had his eyes shut and a content smile on his face. Louis continued to stroke through his hair, scratching at his scalp every so often. He texted Niall telling him Liam was coming, then put his phone down.

 

He laid back on the bed, shutting his eyes. “Everyone’s coming. They should be here soon.” Louis informed Zayn.

 

“M’kay” Zayn said. His voice was very mellowed out. This was nice, just laying with his friend. Neither of them knew how long they were laying there, but before they knew it, they could hear Niall and Liam come through the door.

 

“We’re here!” Niall yelled out.

 

Louis let out a groan. “In here.” He yelled back.

 

Niall and Liam followed his voice and Louis cracked an eye to see them standing in the doorway, smirks on both their faces.

 

“Are you really cuddling without us?” Niall said. “I’m offended” He gasped. He rushed over to the bed and crawled up next to Zayn, resting his head on Louis’ tummy. He snaked his arm around Zayn. “You coming, Li?” He said.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Make some room.” He chuckled out. He walked around the bed and snuggled up next to Louis, resting his head on his chest and his hand next to Niall’s head.

 

“So, what? Am I everyone’s pillow now?” Louis exclaimed.

 

“Yes.” Everyone responded in unison. Louis huffed out a breath but wrapped an arm around Liam anyways.

 

Liam broke the silence. “So what are we doing today then? He asked.

 

“Well, I was supposed to get groceries…” Louis said.

 

Niall cut him off. “I’m in.” Everyone chuckled. “What? I like food, okay? And now I can pick out my own food for Louis’ flat.”

 

“Well then, I guess we’re going grocery shopping. Then we can come back and watch a movie or something. But I have work at 3:30.” Zayn said.

 

“Ah, yes. Doctor Malik, here to save the day.” Niall joked.

 

“I’m a veterinary’s assistant, Niall. Not a doctor.” Zayn shot back.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Same difference.” Niall said. Zayn nudged him with his arm. They laid like that for about twenty minutes before Louis looked over to the clock, the time reading twelve o’ four.

 

“Well, if we’re gonna go, we should probably go soon.” Louis said.

 

“Yeah, okay, sure.” Everyone chorused.

 

Liam got up off the bed first, then Niall, Zayn followed, and last was Louis, considering he was under everyone. They all made their way to the living room, pulling on coats and shoes. Louis pulled on a beanie because he couldn’t be bothered with his hair. They all made their way out to the car park and got in Louis’ car. It was Louis and Liam up front, with Zayn and Niall in the back. Niall was snuggled up into Zayn’s side, his head resting on Zayn’s shoulder whilst Zayn’s arm was wrapped around his.

 

They’re awfully cute together, Louis thought to himself. They were whispering and giggling to each other and it was quite adorable.

 

Louis pulled out of his spot and made his way to the store. When they got there, they made their way inside. Niall grabbed a cart of his own and sped off to who knows where.

 

“Okay, so I need... pasta,” Louis started.

 

“Eggs, you need eggs.” Zayn interjected.

 

“Milk, chicken, uhm… How ‘bout some tuna. Bread, some fruit, lettuce. Uhm... I can't really think of anything else." Louis said.

 

"You know... You should really make a list." Liam said.

 

"Yeah, okay, sure thing, mum." Louis teased.

 

"I'm just saying... Makes things easier." Liam said.

 

The three of them made their way to each isle with the stuff they needed, collecting to items in the cart. They came across Niall in the freezer section, putting ice cream and chicken nuggets in his cart.

 

"Niall, what on earth do you have in there?" Louis exclaimed.

 

"Just a few things..." He trailed off.

 

"You're crazy." Louis said, raising a hand to ruffle his hair. The blonde boy pouted, trying to fix his hair. "Come on, Nialler. Time to go" Louis said, shooting him a smile.

 

"Fine." Niall said, sticking out his lower lip. They walked up to the cash register and started placing their items on the belt.

 

"Oh, no, no. I don't think so, leprechaun. You're buying your own stuff." Louis said.

 

"Ugh, fine." Niall said.

 

Louis paid and put all the bags back in the cart. Niall pulled out his wallet and paid for his items, putting them in Louis' cart as well. They made their way out to the car and loaded up the groceries. They all climbed in the car and Louis drove home. Everyone helped carry in groceries and they all set to putting them away.

 

When they were finished, they collapsed in a pile on the couch. It was now around one fifteen. Louis turned on the TV and a documentary about monkeys was playing.

 

"Anyone have any requests?" Louis asked.

 

"Scary movie!" Zayn said enthusiastically.

 

"Alright, yeah, sure." Louis smiled.

 

"Zaynieeee. I don't like scary movies." Niall whined.

 

"You'll be fine." Zayn said, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy. Louis got up off the couch and went over to the shelf that was housing all of his movies. He scanned over his collection, eyes stopping on one. He pulled it off the shelf.

 

"S'Texas Chainsaw Massacre okay?" Louis asked.

 

"Yeah. Sounds good, Lou." He answered.

 

Louis put the movie in the player and grabbed the remote. He squeezed in next to Liam and the arm of the couch. Zayn was on the other side of Liam and Niall was next to Zayn. The movie started and Niall hid his face in Zayn's shoulder. As the movie progressed, Niall now had his fingers laced through Zayn's and he jumped every time something scary happened. Louis now had a bowl of popcorn in his lap that he and Liam were sharing. They were quite engrossed in the film, sometimes jumping and screaming. Zayn had Niall halfway in his lap, who was shaking like a leaf. He whimpered into Zayn's neck, trying to burrow his way further into Zayn. Zayn had his arms wrapped around Niall, holding him close to his body. Louis glanced over at them and smiled. He knew Zayn liked Niall and Niall liked Zayn, but they were both too naïve to realise it. Then Louis realised, Zayn probably picked a scary movie so he could cuddle up to Niall. The cute little bugger. The movie finished about half an hour later around two thirty. Louis and Liam got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

 

Zayn rubbed up and down Niall’s back. “Ni, the movie’s over, hun.” Zayn cooed in his ear.

 

Niall picked his head up and looked at Zayn. He glanced down to Zayn’s lips then back up to his eyes. He licked across his lips and Zayn’s eyes followed the movement. He looked up to find Niall staring at him intently, a questioning look on his face.

 

He slowly started to lean in and they both closed their eyes just before their lips met. The kiss was hesitant at first, as if testing the waters, but then Zayn pushed back against Niall’s lips, deepening the kiss. Niall moved to straddle Zayn’s hips and swiped his tongue along the seam of Zayn’s lips. He moved to wrap his arms around Zayn’s neck, and Zayn’s circled his waist. Zayn opened his mouth and their tongues met. It was like an electrical current running through their bodies. Liam and Louis walked into the room but stopped dead.

 

“Finally.” Liam whispered.

 

“Yeah, I know, right?” Louis said back. But it seems as though they were too loud because Niall jumped back but Zayn held on to him so he didn’t fall off his lap. Louis barked out a laugh and walked out of the room, Liam following in suite. Niall leaned his forehead against Zayn’s and closed his eyes. He let out a little giggle and pulled back. He opened his eyes and stared at Zayn.

 

“Hi.” He breathed out.

 

“Hey...” Zayn said, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Niall was smiling dopily down at him.

 

“So… where does this leave us?” Niall asked tentatively.

 

“Well... Uhm... I really like you, like, a lot.” Zayn said. “And I wouldn’t mind if you would maybe sorta like to be my boyfriend?” He said, more of a question than anything. Niall just blinked at him.

 

“You’re serious?” Niall asked, an almost solemn look on his face.

 

“Uh... Yeah… No. It was stupid. You probably don’t even like me like that. What was I-“ He was cut off by Niall’s soft lips.

 

“I would love to, Zayniekins.” Niall mumbled against his lips.

 

“Really?! Like actually really?” Zayn asked, kind of in shock.

 

“Yes, you dolt.” Niall said, kissing Zayn on the tip of his nose.

 

“Is it safe to come in?” Louis yelled from the kitchen.

 

“Yeah.” Zayn yelled back. Louis walked in with a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

 

“Fucking finally.” He said.

 

“Yeah, it’s about time.” Liam said popping out from behind Louis.

 

Niall and Zayn gave each other a confused look, then looked to the two boys standing behind the couch.

 

“What do you mean?” Niall’s Irish accent rang out.

 

“I mean, you two have been pining after each other forever. It’s about time you got together. You are together, right?” Louis asked. They looked to each other, then back to Louis.

 

“Yeah.” They said in unison. A light blush was dusting their cheeks.

 

“Yay!” Louis yelled. He proceeded to run over to the couch and jump on top of Zayn and Niall.

 

“Louis! Get off. You’re heavy.” Niall complained.

 

Louis scoffed, “I am offended, Niall James. I’m not that fat.”

 

“I wasn’t calling you fat, idiot. You’re just on top of me and I can’t breathe.” Niall responded.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Sure you weren’t.” Louis said. He got off of them and crawled over to the other cushion.

 

Zayn looked up to Niall, “I have to go to work soon.”

 

Niall pouted at him, arms crossed over his chest. “But I’m comfy” He said. He squirmed around in Zayn’s lap, planting himself there more firmly.

 

“I don’t have to leave yet, babe. Just… Don’t do that again.” Zayn said.

 

“What? Oh… This?” Niall said. He squirmed his hips around, pressing down into Zayn’s crotch.

 

“Niall...” Zayn groaned out, a mix between a warning and a moan.

 

“You two do know I am sitting right next to you. Not even two feet away. You know that, right?” Louis said. 

 

“Sorry, Lou.” They both said at once. Niall climbed off Zayn’s lap and went to the cushion next to him. He hooked his knees over the arm of the couch and rested his head in Zayn’s lap. Zayn looked down at him with what only could be described as adoration dawning his features.

 

Liam was seated in the armchair adjacent to the couch. They just sat there for awhile, talking about anything that came to mind. Three fifteen rolled around and Zayn had to go.

 

Louis stood up and hugged Zayn, “I love you, Z. Thank you for everything. Seriously. I owe you.” He kissed him on the cheek and sat back down.

 

Zayn went over to Liam and hugged him too. “Bye, Zaynie. I love you.” Liam pulled him down by his neck to whisper in his ear. “Be good to him. Treat him right. He may not seem like it but he’s very fragile.”

 

“I will, Li. You know I will.” Zayn whispered back. He kissed him on the top of the head then made his way over to Niall.

 

“I’ll walk you out.” Niall said.

 

Zayn smiled at him brightly and nodded. He walked towards the door and grabbed his coat from the rack. He turned and took Niall’s hand, walking out, but not before yelling a goodbye.

 

When they reached Zayn’s car, Zayn turned to look at Niall. He reached a hand up and cupped Niall’s cheek as he leant down and planted a soft kiss on the boy’s lips. Niall reached up and grabbed the back of Zayn's head, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Zayn's hand trailed down, stopping on Niall's small waist. He gently pushed him up against the car, standing between his legs. He moved his hips into Niall's eliciting a small moan from the blonde boy. This gave Zayn an opportunity to push his tongue into Niall's mouth, gently caressing the other boy's with his own. He pulled back, resting his forehead against Niall. His eyes were closed and he had a blissed out look on his face. He kissed Niall's cheek and pulled back, staring down at his boyfriend. Niall looked up at him as he went in to kiss his cheek.

 

He leaned up to his ear and whispered, "You better get a move on, Doctor Malik. Don't wanna be late." Niall nipped at his earlobe before pulling away.

 

A blush immediately stained Zayn's cheeks.  "Not a doctor." He said.

 

"I know. But it's fun to call you that." Niall said with a smirk.

 

"I gotta go. See you soon, Nialler." Zayn said. He pecked the smaller boy on the lips and opened the car door.

 

"Bye, Zaynie." Niall said, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

Zayn shut the door and started the car. Not one to fancy being run over, Niall backed up a bit so Zayn could pull out. As Zayn drove away, Niall made his way back into the flat. He went inside and shut the door, pressing his back against it once it was closed.

 

"What took you so longer, lover boy?" Louis teased. He made kissing noises and a blush crept up Niall's cheeks.

 

"Oh stop, Lou. You're torturing the poor boy." Liam scolded. He was sitting in the armchair still with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Niall made his way to the couch, sitting down next to Louis. Louis had some rerun of Chopped playing on the telly. Niall's stomach growled at the thought of food.

 

"Anyone else up for lunch?" He asked.

 

"Sure, yeah." Liam and Louis responded.

 

"I'm gonna go see what you have, Lou." Niall said.

 

He got up and trudged into the kitchen. He opened the fridge but didn't see much. He looked in the freezer and saw the frozen chips he bought earlier. He also saw chicken strips.

 

"Is chicken strips and chips good?!" He yelled out.

 

"Yeah." They yelled back.

 

Niall placed the items on the counter and pulled out a tray. He preheated the oven and put some chicken and chips on the tray. When the oven was heated up, he put the tray in and set a timer. He put everything away  before he made his way back into the living room.

 

“Should be done in about fifteen minutes” He said.

 

“M’kay.” Louis said.

 

“Sounds good.” Liam replied.

 

Niall sat down on the couch and turned his attention to the telly. There was an episode of Keeping Up With The Kardashians on. The three of them just sat there watching the TV until the timer went off.

 

“Yay! Food!” Niall scrambled up off the couch and dashed into the kitchen. Liam chuckled and followed him out. Louis was the last to get up but he slowly made his way to the kitchen. Niall pulled the tray out of the oven and set it on the stove to cool. Louis got out plates while Liam got out the ketchup. Everyone grabbed a plate and got their food, then they sat down at the table and dug in.

 

“Thank you, Niall.” Liam said.

 

“Yeah. Thanks, Ni.” Louis smiled at the boy. Niall nodded his acknowledgements  seeing as he had food in his mouth.

 

They finished their food rather quickly. When they were done, they all helped clean the dishes. Liam washed, Louis dried, and Niall put them away. By the time they were done it was around 4:15.

 

“Well guys, I hate to be a buzzkill, but I have to be off to work in a bit.” Louis said.

 

“Then I guess we’ll be heading out.” Niall said. “Come on, Li” Niall went over to Louis, who was leaning against the counter. He hugged him and kissed his forehead. “Bye, Lou. Love ya.”

 

Liam walked over to Louis and enveloped him in a tight hug as he kissed the top of his head. “See you soon, Louis.” Liam said into Louis’ hair. He let go of the smaller boy, smiling at him as he made his way to the door.

 

“Bye, guys!” Louis called out after them. Niall smiled back at him and shut the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always appreciated (:


	5. I Found You In The Darkest Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter wasn't as hard to edit as the others(:

Louis made his way to his bedroom to get ready for work. He went over to his dresser pulling out a jumper and red jeans. He got dressed quickly, pulling on his TOMS when he was done. He grabbed his phone and walked into the living room where he picked his keys up off of the coffee table and grabbed his coat.

 

He walked out of his flat and the cold air hit him, making him shiver. He pulled his coat on and started the walk to work. He made a left at the end of the path, seeing as he worked towards the center of the city. He worked at a cozy little café called Moonlight Coffee. They sold all sorts of baked goods and different teas and coffees. It was actually quite good, if Louis was being honest with himself.

 

He walked through the crisp December air, knowing the path to work, plus multiple ways to get there effortlessly. It took him about twenty minutes to get to the right street.

 

He walked through the shop door, the heat hitting him in a tidal wave. He walked around to the back of the counter.

 

"Hey, Ed." Louis called back to the kitchen. A girl with curly brown hair and dark skin walked out of the back.

 

"Hey, Loobear." The girl said, pecking him on the cheek as she walked to the register.

 

"Hi, Dani." Louis said, smiling at her. She worked part time as a dance instructor at the little studio a few blocks over.

 

Louis shed his coat and went into the break room to hang it up. He walked back out front and went over next to Danielle.

 

"Has it been busy today?" Louis asked her.

 

"Eh. It's been alright. All of our usuals were in today." She replied.

 

"Ah, okay. I see." He said.

 

He walked over to where they had aprons hanging up and took one off the rack. He placed it around his neck and tied it in the back. He washed his hands then got to work.

 

+

 

Work passed in a blur and before Louis knew it, it was eleven o’clock and time to go home. He finished with the customer he was serving, then started to clean up. The café was open 24 hours but he rarely ever worked the overnight shift. By the time he was done with clean up and saying goodbye to everyone it was coming up on eleven thirty.

 

He grabbed his coat and made his way into the frigid night. There was possibly snow in the forecast for tonight so Louis wanted to get home before it started. He slipped on his coat and started walking down the street. There were a handful of people out tonight, either at clubs or bars or getting coffee.

 

He walked down and made a left down a back alley. At the end of it he made a right and walked two more blocks. He crossed the street and made another left down another alleyway, but he stopped dead in his tracks. He could see a big, older man pushing a boy up against the wall.

 

"You're gonna come work for me, boy." The man said. The boy didn't say anything, just whimpered. Louis stepped closer to get a better look. Although trying to be quiet, he ended up kicking a can which made a loud clanging noise. The man dropped the boy and ran out of the alley. Louis ran over to the boy and gasped.

 

"Harry?!" The boy looked up at him. "Oh my god. Harry!" Louis wrapped his arms around the younger boy, holding him close to his body.

 

Harry started whimpering. He tucked his head into Louis’ neck and Louis could feel hot tears on his skin.

 

“Oh, no. Baby, don’t cry. Come on, love. You’re okay.” Louis cooed. He rubbed a soothing hand up and down Harry’s spine.

 

He noticed the boy still had his beanie on. That was a good thing because who knows what would’ve happened to him if someone had found him and turned him in. He’d probably become a science experiment. Louis shuddered at the thought. Harry’s tears subsided a bit, turning into little hiccups and whimpers.

 

“Come on, babe. You’re coming home with me.” Louis said. Harry shook his head no.

 

“Why not?” Louis asked.

 

“C-Cos I-I don’t wanna be a b-burden and impose on you.” Harry hiccups out.

 

“No, no, honey, no. You’re not burdening or imposing on anyone. Trust me. I never would’ve taken you home in the first place if I had thought that would be an issue.” Louis said.

 

Harry lifted his head from its perch on Louis’ shoulder and looked him in the eye. He was searching for any sign of dishonesty or regret, but he found none.

 

“O-Okay.” He whispered out.

 

“Good. Come on, then. It’s supposed to snow and I want to get home before that.” Louis stood up and offered Harry a hand of assistance. Harry took it gratefully and stood up with the help of Louis.

 

“Did that man hurt you?” Harry shook his head no.

 

“Okay, good. Let’s go.” Louis wrapped an arm around Harry, pulling him into his side, trying to spread warmth.

 

They walked a few more blocks, then Harry burst out, “Louis! What is that?!” As he hid his face in Louis’ shoulder.

 

“What’s what, baby kitten?” Louis asked. Harry just pointed up to the sky. Louis then realised it was snowing.

 

“Oh, that? It’s snow.” Louis replied.

 

“W-What’s snow?” Harry asked.

 

“It’s frozen rain. Or water. It falls from the clouds when it gets cold enough outside. It’s really pretty when everything’s all covered in it. Maybe you’ll get to see some tomorrow. That is if it snows enough.” Louis informed him.

 

“W-Water? Like a shower?” Harry gulped.

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it. It’s nothing like a shower. Rain is more like a shower, except it’s cold.” Louis said. Louis directed them to turn down a different road. They were nearing his flat, but the snow was starting to fall harder.

 

“This might be a big storm. Good thing we got groceries today.” Louis said. Harry just whimpered, the cold piercing his skin through Louis’ jumper. Louis noticed Harry shivering and pulled him impossibly closer to his body. “We’re almost there, love.” Louis said as he turned him down another street.

 

About two minutes later, they reached the path to Louis’ flat. The quickly went up to the door and Louis unlocked it, ushering the freezing boy inside. He quickly shut and locked the door, leaning up against it.

 

Harry was standing there, head tilted to the side looking at him curiously. Louis smiled warmly at the boy.

 

“Are you hungry, Haz?” Louis asked, making to remove his coat and shoes.

 

“Uhm… Yeah, yeah, I am.” He answered softly. Louis grabbed his hand and walked them to the kitchen. He led Harry over the table and told him to sit down.

 

“Is a tuna sandwich okay?” Louis asked.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Harry replied, grateful that he was even getting food.

 

Louis walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a can of tuna. He grabbed a can opener and walked over to the sink. He partially opened the can and drained it of the water inside. He opened it the rest of the way, recycling the top in the process. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a plate. He took the bread from where it sat on the counter and opened it. He pulled out two pieces of bread and put them on the plate. He grabbed a fork out of a drawer and scooped some of the tuna onto the bread slices. He put the sandwich together and got a knife so he could cut it. He sliced it in half diagonally and brought it over to the table, placing it in front of Harry.

 

Harry looked at it curiously, but he reached out and picked it up. He slowly brought it up to his mouth and Louis nodded, encouraging him on. Harry took a bite out of the sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. His eyes lit up and he let out a small moan. Louis smiled at him, happy to see him liking the sandwich.

 

"Thank you." Harry whispered out, looking away from Louis and down to his lap.

 

"My pleasure." Louis said. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it. Harry looked up at him, a small smile forming on his lips. He turned back to his sandwich and ate it rather quickly.

 

"You still hungry?" Louis asked. Harry shook his head.

 

"Well, how bout we get you a nice hot bath and some clean clothes. How does that sound?" Louis asked.

 

"Okay, yeah." Harry replied. Louis took Harry's empty plate and brought it to the sink. He looked over to Harry and jerked his head in the direction of the bathroom, silently telling him to follow him. Harry got up and followed Louis out of the room. They walked into the bathroom and Harry stood there whilst Louis went over to the tub. He turned on the taps and plugged the drain. He pulled back and went over to Harry.

 

“I’m gonna go get you some pajamas. I’ll be right back.” Louis said. He went out of the room and walked across the hallway to his own room. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out pajama pants, a t-shirt, and a pair of briefs.

 

He rushed back into the bathroom to find Harry already nude and sitting in the tub. His tail was wrapped around his abdomen and his ears were perked up on the top of his head. He had his eyes closed in content and a soft purring was coming from deep within the boy. Louis placed the clothes on sink and went over to the tub, sitting down next to it.

 

When the tub was filled up, he leaned over to shut the taps off. Harry’s eyes shot open when he heard the water stop, a look of fear taking over his features. His ears flattened down against his curls and they pretty much got lost in the mass of hair. Louis looked at him apologetically and Harry’s features softened once he realised it was Louis that had shut the water off, his ears slowly reappearing.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that. Didn’t want to flood the bathroom.” Louis said softly.

 

“S’okay. Just startled me is all.” Harry said, a light blush on his cheeks. Louis made his way to get up and leave.

 

“Wait…” Harry called out, his voice sounding so small, “Will you, uhm… Will you stay… In here… With me?”

 

Louis’ face softened immediately as he nodded. “Yeah, sure, of course, Haz.” Louis said, smiling down at the boy. Harry’s tail was splashing around happily in the water and he had a big smile on his face making his dimples show.

 

“Hey! You have dimples!” Louis exclaimed.

 

“I do?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah, when you smile” Louis said, looking fondly at the kitten boy.

 

“Oh...” Harry said smiling to himself. “Hey, Louis?” Harry spoke out. “Will you wash my hair?” He asked quietly.

 

“Of course, love.” Louis replied. He moved over to the tub and knelt down beside it. “Can you lean forward a bit, babe?” Harry moved his torso up so he was sitting up instead of resting against the bathtub wall. “Tilt your head back.” He said. Harry did as he was told.

 

Louis gathered some water in his hands and poured the water on his curls until they were wet. He got the shampoo bottle and popped the top. He poured some of the soap into his palms and lathered it up. He brought his hands up to Harry’s head and started massaging his scalp. He washed all of his hair thoroughly. He carefully cleaned Harry’s ears, scratching behind them. Harry started purring loudly, nudging his head into Louis’ hands. Louis also reached a hand down, cleaning Harry’s tail, making the boy purr even louder. Louis gathered more water in his hands and started washing the soap out of Harry’s curls. Harry swished his tail through the water a couple times, washing off the remnants of the shampoo.

 

“Do you think you can clean yourself?” Louis asked. Harry looked up at him and nodded. Louis got up and pulled a washcloth off the shelf. He brought it over to Harry and picked up the body wash. He wet the cloth and poured some soap on it. He rubbed the cloth together, getting it lathered up. He put back the body wash and handed the cloth to Harry. “Here you go, sunshine.” Louis said with a smile. Louis got up and sat on the closed toilet seat. Harry proceeded to clean himself, making sure to get everywhere.

 

When he was done he looked up to Louis and held out the cloth. Louis came over and took it from him, ringing it out over the water. He hung it over the side of the hamper so it could dry. Harry stood up in the water as Louis picked up a towel and held it open for Harry. He stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around himself, snuggling into it. Louis moved around Harry so he could pull the drain plug.

 

When he turned around, Harry had already put on the underwear Louis had laid out for him. He was facing away from Louis, so he didn’t realise the boy was looking at him. He finished pulling on the pants and turned around. He jumped back a bit when he found Louis staring at him. Louis barked out a laugh and stepped forwards towards Harry. Harry flinched away when Louis placed a hand on his arm.

 

“Hey, m’not gonna hurt you, love. I just wanna see how your injuries are.” Louis said softly, running his hand up and down his arm, trying to comfort the boy. Harry noticeably relaxed.

 

“Oh... Okay.” He spoke quietly, looking down at his hands that he had twined together.

 

Louis grasped his hands in both of his and brought them up to his face, examining his abnormally long nails. “Would it be okay of we filed these down a bit? I don’t want you hurting yourself again.” He asked the boy.

 

“Uhm… yeah, just not a lot, cos it will hurt.” Harry said.

 

“Okay, good, yeah. Can you sit down for me?” Louis said, tilting his head towards the closed toilet seat.

 

Harry nodded and sat down on the closed toilet seat. Louis turned to face the cabinet and opened it up, rummaging around in the things. It took him awhile but he finally found a nail file.

 

He crouched down in front of Harry and took one of his hands in his own. He grasped one of his long fingers between his shorter ones and slowly started filing down the point of his nail. Harry flinched a bit at the noise it was creating but remained calm nonetheless. Louis finished with that nail and held it up for Harry to see.

 

“S’that okay?” Louis asked. Harry nodded. Louis got back to filing the rest of his nails and finished rather quickly. When Louis was done, Harry brought his hands up to his face, closely examining them all. He looked down to Louis’ hands and saw that their nails were now similar in shape and size. He smiled, a light twitch of the lips upward.

 

"Thank you." Harry whispered out.

 

Louis stood up from where he was squatting and stood in front of Harry. He leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "You're quite welcome, love. Now stand up so I can see the rest of you." Louis said smiling at the boy.

 

Harry rose from where he sat. Louis took a step back, his eyes scanning over Harry's bare torso. All of his bruises were now yellowish and healing up. His scrapes were all scabbed over or gone.

 

Louis grabbed Harry's shoulder and turned him around. Harry wrapped his tail around himself so it would stay out of Louis' way. Louis looked over the bruises and scrapes on his back, most of them healing up well. He ran his hand over the discoloured skin, Harry's back muscles jumping under the touch, goose bumps forming on Harry's skin.

 

Louis pulled back, "You seem to be healing up okay." He murmured.

 

Harry turned around to face Louis. Louis smiled up at him before he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him in for a tight hug. He tucked his head into Harry’s neck, breathing him in, familiarising himself with his scent.

 

“I’m really glad I found you. I missed you, Haz.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s exposed skin.

 

Harry started sniffling, his eyes tearing up. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, holding him tightly to his body. A few stray tears fell into Louis’ hair. Louis pulled back, smiling up at Harry. He wiped away his tear and leant up to kiss his cheek.

 

Harry purred happily, a content smile on his face. Louis backed up and reached behind him, grabbing the shirt he had gotten for Harry. He handed it to the boy, who gave him a shy smile in return.

 

“I missed you too, Louis.” Harry whispered. He pulled his shirt on while Louis stood there, waiting for him to finished getting dressed.

 

“Are you tired, love?” Louis asked.

 

“Not really.” Harry replied.

 

“How ‘bout we go watch some telly for a bit?” Louis questioned.

 

Harry nodded and followed Louis out of the bathroom. They made their way to the living room. Louis plopped down on the couch and looked up at Harry, who was standing, staring down at Louis.

 

“You gonna sit down?” Louis said, a smile on his face. He turned towards the TV and clicked it on. _Love, Actually_ was playing so he settled himself in.

 

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Harry answered, a bashful smile on his face. He sat down on the opposite end of the couch, far away from Louis. Louis gave him a curious look.

 

“Why’re you all the way over there?” Louis asked. Harry gave him a curious look, tilting his head to the side. “C’mere” Louis said, opening his arms up.

 

Harry looked at him hesitantly. He decided that it would be okay so he crawled over to Louis and curled up in his arms. Louis smiled and leaned down to kiss between Harry’s ears. Harry smiled, letting out a small purr. His eyes were shut with a pleased look dawning his features. Louis smiled into his hair as Harry snuggled further into Louis, rubbing his head into Louis’ chest.

 

Louis reached up a hand up and started to card his fingers through Harry’s damp curls. He started scratching behind his ear. Harry let out a string of loud purrs, causing Louis to silently giggle. Louis turned his attention back to the movie, all the while still scratching Harry who was still purring. About half an hour later, Louis noticed the purring had died down into soft breathing. When Louis glanced down, his thoughts were proven to be correct.

 

Harry’s eyes were shut and he was sleeping soundly against Louis’ chest. Louis let out a sigh. He turned the TV off and looked down at Harry. He put his arms underneath the boy and moved him off of him so he could stand up. He put his arms back under Harry and carried him to his bedroom. He placed the boy gently on the bed and pulled the covers up over him. He crawled in on the other side of the bed and covered himself as well. He shuffled over to Harry and wrapped his arms around the boy. Harry stirred in his sleep, turning in Louis arms so he could face him. He nuzzled his head up under Louis’ chin.

 

“Goodnight, Harry.” Louis whispered. “I love you.” He mumbled into his curls, slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

+

 

Louis woke up alone the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Xx


	6. Walking In A Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blahbalhasjhaskldlkjn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may get another chapter done this period. I have to go visit my cooking teacher though. LAST FULL DAY OF SCHOOL
> 
> anyways yeah

Louis woke up the next morning to the sun in his eyes because he had left the blinds wide open the night before. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the light. When his eyes were fully opened, he gasped. His sight was met with an empty bed.

 

He threw the covers off himself and ran out of his room. He ran down the hall into the living room. He stopped and sighed. Harry was sitting on the couch watching TV. Harry looked up at him curiously, wondering what all the ruckus was “Everything alright?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah. You just frightened me is all. I thought you might have left me again.” Louis answered truthfully.

 

“Oh, no. No, I didn’t.” Harry said. He got up off the couch and made his way over to Louis, standing in front of him. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, who was shaking where he stood. Louis immediately wrapped his arms around Harry’s lean frame, squeezing him tightly to his body.

 

“I was so scared.” Louis whispered into Harry’s collarbone. “I thought I’d lost you again.” He had tears welling up in his eyes. A few escaped, dampening Harry’s shirt. Harry pulled back and looked at Louis, studying his face. He gripped his face in his hands and wiped away his tears. He leaned in and gave him a kitten lick on his cheek. Louis closed his eyes and smiled, just bathing in Harry’s presence.

 

“I won’t leave you again. Promise.” Harry said. He pulled Louis in again, wrapping his arms around his neck. He stroked the back of his head with his long fingers. Louis nuzzled into Harry’s neck, breathing him in. He kissed the warm skin of his neck, then pulled back.

 

“How ‘bout some breakfast, love?” Louis asked, moving his hands down to rest on Harry’s waist.

 

Harry nodded, a bright smile on his face. Louis stepped back from Harry but grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen.

 

“Is eggs and toast okay?” Louis asked.

 

“Uhm... Sure...” Harry said, not exactly certain what that was.

 

Louis gave him a curious look, “What?”

 

“I… I don’t exactly know what that is…” Harry said.

 

“Really?” Louis asked, dumbfounded. Harry nodded. “Well… I don’t know how to explain it. But it’s really good.” Louis said.

 

Louis walked over to the fridge and opened it, pulling out the eggs and cheese. He placed them down on the counter next to the stove and opened a cabinet, pulling out a pan. He set the pan on the stove, turning it on and pulled out the cooking spray, spraying the pan.

 

Louis started by cracking an egg in the pan. He followed it by cracking three more and throwing out the shells. Harry was watching, fascinated by what Louis doing. He stared on intently, watching Louis’ every move. Louis started mixing the eggs. He tore up some cheese and put it in the eggs, mixing it together. The eggs started cooking, becoming more solid.

 

Louis put some toast in the toaster and took the eggs off the heat. Louis pulled out two plates and set them on the counter. He took the pan with the eggs and put some on each plate. He placed it in the sink just as the toaster popped. He walked over to the toaster and took out the toast, putting it on the plates. He grabbed the butter and buttered the toast before grabbing forks and making his way over to the table. He placed the plates and forks down on the table before taking the seat next to Harry, staring at the younger boy. Harry was eyeing his food curiously.

 

“You remember how to use a fork, yeah?” Louis asked.

 

“I think so.” Harry responded. He gently picked up his fork and moved it over to his eggs. He scooped some on to his fork and slowly brought it up to his mouth. He placed the fork in his mouth and took the food in, chewing slowly. He swallowed it as a smile dawned his face. “This is really good!” Harry exclaimed.

 

Louis chuckled at Harry’s enthusiasm. “Yeah, it is” Louis said with a smile. He started digging into his own breakfast. He glanced over at Harry who was staring intently at his toast. He smiled to himself as he reached over and picked up Harry’s toast. He brought it up to the boy’s lips. “Open.” He said.

 

Harry did as he was told. Louis put the toast in his mouth. Harry bit down, taking a bite out of the toast and Louis pulled it away. Harry’s eyes lit up and his ears twitched.

 

“I really like this.” Harry said happily.

 

“Well, you can have it whenever you’d like.” Louis said, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

 

Harry beamed up at him. “Thank you, Louis.” He said cheerfully.

 

Louis smiled back at the boy. “You’re welcome, love.” Louis said, leaning in to place a kiss on Harry’s forehead. A subtle blush filled Harry’s cheeks and he was quick to look down to his plate.

 

Louis smiled to himself and dug back into his food. Harry started eating as well. When they finished their food, Louis took their plates to the sink. He washed and dried them, then put them away. He turned around in front of the sink and crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring at Harry. Harry didn't notice because he was looking down, fidgeting in his seat, playing with his hands. He looked up and his eyes went wide.

 

"What?" Harry asked nervously.

 

"Nothing." Louis said with a smirk. Louis turned and glanced out the window. "It snowed!" He squealed. "Hazza! Look! It snowed!" He ran over to the table and grabbed Harry by the sleeve. He dragged him to the window excitedly. He pointed outside, bouncing on his toes.

 

Harry's eyes widened at the sight. White was covering the ground and trees. There were icicles hanging from branches and houses. It was breathtaking.

 

"It's beautiful." Harry whispered.

 

"Yeah! Come on, Haz. I wanna go outside!" Louis exclaimed.

 

Harry turned and looked at him with wide eyes. "O-Okay." He stuttered out.

 

Louis grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bedroom.  He ran over to his closet and pulled out two warm looking jumpers. He went over to his dresser and pulled out long sleeved shirts and two pairs of sweatpants and a beanie.

 

He threw half the clothes at Harry. Harry caught everything and he had a shocked expression on his face. Louis by now had already changed his pants and he had his undershirt on.

 

"Come on, Haz!" He said, a giddy tone in his voice.

 

He pulled his jumper over his head just as his phone rang. He pretty much skipped over to the bedside table and picked up his phone. The screen read 'Mum'.

 

"I have to take this" Louis said. He walked out of the room to leave Harry to change. "Hi, Mummy!" Louis said into the phone.

 

"Hi, Baby. How are you?" Jay said.

 

"I'm fantastic. What about you, Mum?" Louis responded.

 

"I'm just wonderful. We just got a bunch of snow. Did you get any where you are?" She asked.

 

"Yes!" Louis exclaimed. "Haz and I are about to go outside." Louis said happily.

 

"Haz? Who's Haz?" Jay asked.

 

"Oh, uh, uhm... He's my friend." Louis said, scratching the back of his head.

 

“Your friend, huh? And how come I’ve never heard of this ‘friend’” Jay said. Louis could hear the air quotations in her voice.

 

“Cos I just met him a few days ago.” Louis said truthfully.

 

“Oh. And where did you meet?” Jay asked.

 

“Ehm… I kind of maybe found him in an alley… And I may have sort of brought him home to live with me?” Louis said as more of a question than anything.

 

“You what?!” Jay said, quite loudly too. “Louis William Tomlinson. What on Earth possessed you to do that?! Have I not taught you anything?!” She all but yelled into the phone. Louis winced, holding the phone away from his ear.

 

“Mum...” He groaned. “I promise he’s not crazy. He was just… ugh… He’s been living on the streets for like a year. I couldn’t just leave him out there. He was like abused and stuff in his past homes. He’s only seventeen, Mum. Seventeen! He was just like in a t-shirt and jeans. It was freezing out! I honestly couldn’t leave him out there. I know it’s not the smartest thing but he’s a doll. He’s so nice, a little timid though, but that’s understandable. I couldn’t leave someone like him out there. I just couldn’t.”

 

“What do you mean, ‘someone like him’” Jay asked suspiciously.

 

“Uhm… He’s… I mean… You’re honestly not going to believe me.” Louis said into the phone.

 

“Try me.” Jay challenged.

 

“He’s part cat?” Louis said. Jay barked out a laugh. “I know it sounds crazy but I swear I’m telling you the truth. He’s like a hybrid.”

 

“Yeah, okay. Sure thing, Lou.” Jay chuckled.

 

“I swear, Mum. I’ll like send you a picture or something, but for now I have to go.” Louis said.

 

“Picture, Louis. I want to see this boy. What’s his actual name anyway?” She asked.

 

“Harry. Harry Styles. I love you, Mum. Bye.” Louis said.

 

“Bye, Boobear. I love you, sweetheart.” She hung up the phone and Louis did the same.

 

Back in the bedroom, Harry was getting changed. He pulled off his pajamas and pulled on the sweatpants. His tail was swishing around through the air. He wrapped it around his body and stroked over it, smiling to himself. He pulled on the long sleeved shirt over his head, followed by the jumper. He went in front of the mirror and fixed the beanie on his head so his ears were hidden. Then, there was a knock on the door.

 

“Haz, are you done?” Louis asked through the door.

 

“Yeah.” He called back. The door swung open and Louis walked in. “Everything okay?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah, that was my Mum. She was actually asking about you. Uhm… I kinda told her about your situation… I really hope you don’t mind. And I also sorta told her I’d send her a picture of you…” Louis said. Harry’s eyes went wide.

 

“W-What...” Harry said. He had a terrified look on his face. “What if she turns me in?” He said. Louis rushed over to him and enveloped him in a hug. Harry’s eyes were watering and he was sniffling.

 

“Shh… Baby, no. She would never do that. I promise you. She would never in a million years do that.” Louis raised a hand up to Harry head, pushing it under the beanie. He started stroking through the boy’s hair, scratching behind his ears to try to calm him down. Harry was letting out little wheezing breaths into Louis’ shoulder. A few tears escaped his eyes and Louis wiped them away quickly. Louis planted a kiss on the crying boy’s forehead, trying to soothe him in any way possible. “Come on, love. You’ll be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen. No one is going to take you away. I promise. Come on. You gotta calm down.” Louis said into Harry’s curls. This was different. Harry was hunched over, crying into Louis’ neck. Louis was petting through Harry's hair with one hand and stroking down his back with the other. Harry's crying soon turned into whimpering and sniffles. "I promise nothing will happen to you. I swear on my life. I won't let anyone take you away from me." Louis soothed.

 

Harry pulled away. "Thank you, Louis. No one has ever been this nice to me before." Harry sniffled out. Louis wiped away any remnants of tears on the boys face and kissed his forehead before fixing the beanie on top of his head.

 

"Well, come one then! Snow!" Louis exclaimed. Harry smiled at Louis.

 

"Wait, Louis. What about my tail?" Harry asked, a worried look on his face.

 

"Ah... Hmm... Well, I could wrap it." Louis said. "Hold on, be right back." He left the room and went into the bathroom. He opened the cabinet and rummaged around, looking for a bandage. He located one and brought it back to his room. "Okay, uh, hike your shirt up a bit." Harry rolled his shirts up so his skin was exposed. "Get your tail in a comfortable position on your body." Harry hiked his shirt up further and curled his tail up around itself on his back. Louis moved in front of Harry and reached behind him. He placed the beginning of the wrap on one side of his tail and moved it around his body. He wrapped up and down around his body and secured it with the fasteners. “That feel okay? I wouldn’t try to move it too much.” Louis said.

 

“It’s okay. Little restraining but that’s the point, yeah?” Harry said with a half smile.

 

“So, we can go now?” Louis said excitedly. Harry nodded. Louis grabbed his arm and pulled him all the way to the door. “Oh, wait! I forgot coats!” Louis rushed back into his room and grabbed a coat for Harry. He ran back to the door and handed Harry the jacket. Harry pulled on the coat and Louis picked his up off the rack. He shrugged it on and opened the door.

 

The cold washed over them and they shivered. Harry stepped out into the frigid air and Louis followed, locking the door behind him. They walked down the pathway and made a right at the end. They made their way to the park up the street. Harry huddled close to Louis, invading his space. Louis grabbed Harry hand and held onto it, swinging their arms back and forth between them.

 

When they reached the park, Louis started running, dragging Harry behind him until they reached a field. He came to an abrupt stop and Harry crashed into him. Louis let go of Harry’s hand and crashed backwards into the ground. He started making a snow angel. His eyes were closed and he had a wide smile on his face.

 

He stopped his movements and cracked an eye open, looking up at Harry. “What’re you doing up there?” He asked.

 

“I… Uh… I don’t know.” Harry responded. “What exactly are you doing down there?” He asked curiously.

 

“Making snow angels, silly!” Louis said happily. “Come on. I’ll show you!” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him down next to him. “Okay. So, spread out your arms and legs. And you kinda just move them back and forth, in like an up and down kind of motion.” Harry did what Louis said. “Okay, now stop.” Louis stood up from where he was laying and stood above Harry. He held his arms out for Harry to take. Harry grabbed his hands and Louis pulled him up. “Be careful!” Louis exclaimed. He took a step back and Harry followed his lead. They were standing face to face, their breaths intermingling. “Look.” Louis said, pointing to the ground next to them. Harry turned his head, looking down.

 

A smile dawned his face. “They’re beautiful.” He said. He squeezed Louis hands which he now noticed he was still holding. He turned back to face Louis who was still looking at the angels. Louis turned to face Harry and smiled brightly at him.

 

A mischievous look washed over Louis features. He flopped down onto the ground pulling Harry with him. Harry landed on top of Louis. Louis rolled them over so he was straddling Harry. He grabbed Harry’s hands and pinned them above the curly haired lad’s head. He was grinning down at Harry who had a terrified look on his face. Louis released Harry’s hands and leaned back.

 

Harry leaned up on his elbows, looking up at Louis. “You’re crazy. You know that?” Harry said.

 

Louis rolled off of Harry and landed next to him. He took hold of Harry’s hand and closed his eyes. “Yeah, I know.” Louis said. They laid there in silence for awhile, just basking in the cold weather and each other’s presence.

 

“You know,” Louis said, “This is the first place I came when I went looking for you.”

 

“You looked for me?” Harry said, a shocked tone in his voice.

 

“Yeah. I did the night you left. And then Zayn and I did the next day. I was a mess actually.” Louis said with a chuckle.

 

“M’sorry. I just… I didn’t want to impose on you or like get in the way, I guess. I didn’t think I was that big of a deal if I’m being honest.” Harry said quietly.

 

Louis grip on his hand tightened. “Don’t ever think that. I care about you so much.” Louis said.

 

“But why?” Harry asked, honestly curious.

 

“To be honest,” Louis started, “I’m really not too sure. I’m just drawn to you. It’s like this weird connection or something. I don’t know.”

 

“Well… Thank you… For caring, I mean.” Harry said quietly.

 

“I love you, Haz.” Louis said softly.

 

“I love you too, Louis.” Harry responded.

 

“You can call me Lou, you know.” Louis said with a smile. Harry raised his head up and looked over to the feather haired boy.

 

“Okay, Lou.” Harry said smiling at the boy.

 

By now, Louis could feel the snow seeping through his clothes and it was wet and uncomfortable.

 

"Are you about ready to go home?" Louis asked. He opened his eyes and looked over to Harry.

 

"Yeah, yeah I am. M'all wet." Harry said with a disgruntled look on his face.

 

Louis let out a laugh and released Harry's hand. He pushed himself up off the ground, wiping the snow off of him. He held a hand out for Harry to take. Harry grabbed his hand and got up off the ground. Louis started wiping the snow off of Harry’s body. Harry let out a squeak when he wiped off his bum, making Louis chuckle to himself. Louis intertwined their hands and started to make his way back to the flat. The walk was short but the air was freezing, especially since they were all wet.

 

Once they made it inside the flat, Louis started stripping out of his clothes. Harry just stood there, not sure what to do. When Louis finished pulling off his pants, he looked up to find Harry staring at him.

 

A smirk grew on his face. “You see anything you like?” Louis asked cheekily. Harry’s cheeks started burning up, a bright red flushing them.

 

“I… Uh… Uhm…” Harry stammered out.

 

“Relax, Haz. I’m just kidding.” Louis said, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “But we do have to get you out of these clothes.” He said, starting to remove Harry’s jacket for him. Harry let himself be undressed. Louis pulled off his jacket followed by both of his shirts and his beanie. Louis unhooked his wrap and unwrapped his tail. “I think you can do the rest.” Louis said with a smile.

 

Harry snapped out of whatever trance he was in. “Yeah, yeah. Of course.” He said. He shed his sweatpants while Louis started collecting all of the clothes everywhere. Louis held out his arms to take the sweatpants from him.

 

“Follow me.” Louis said, making his way towards the bedroom. He went and dropped the clothes in the hamper then walked over to his dresser. He pulled out clothes for the both of them to wear, handing Harry his. “I think I’m going to shower. Do you need anything?” Louis asked.

 

“Uh... No, no I don’t.  Would it be alright if I watched some TV?” Harry asked quietly, looking down to his feet. Louis put two fingers under his chin and tilted Harry’s head up.

 

“Hey. You don’t have to ask.” Louis said softly. He pecked his forehead and made his way to the bathroom. “I’ll be quick.” He called out behind him.

 

Harry stood there for a bit before pulling on his clothes. He padded into the living room and curled up on the couch. He could hear the shower running and Louis singing. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He found something to watch and settled in.

 

Just as he was getting comfortable, the doorbell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your feedback is greatly appreciated <3 Xx


	7. Welcome To My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thingssssssssssssssss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so heyyy,  
> i'm sick again. have been since thursday. fun stuff, eh?

"Lou, open up" A voice called from the other side of the door. Harry let out a whimper and curled into himself. He heard the lock turning and the door open. He tried to make himself as small as possible but failed. "Who're you?" The man said. Then recognition dawned on his face. "Holy shit. You must be Harry. He wasn't lying. Oh, uh, I'm Zayn." He said with an astonished look on his face. He took a step towards Harry who flinched and backed up to the other side of the couch. "Oh, hey. I'm not gonna hurt you. I helped look for you when you left. You know what, I'll be right back." And with that he disappeared down the hallway. Harry sat there whimpering.

 

 Zayn banged on the bathroom door. "I'm coming in, Lou." He said. He opened the door and walked in. "You little shit. I haven't heard from you all day and I come in to find a random boy sitting on your couch. That is Harry right?"

 

 "Uh, yeah..." Louis said hesitantly. He finished rinsing off the suds on his body. He turned the shower off and outstretched a hand out of the shower. "Can you hand me a towel?" Zayn picked a towel up off the rack and put it in Louis' hand. Louis toweled off his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist. He pulled the curtain back and stepped out of the shower.

 

"So, you wanna explain yourself, Tomlinson?" Zayn said.

 

"Uh, I found him again yesterday on my way home from work and that's pretty much it. We just got back from the park actually. You know he's never seen snow? Crazy, right?" Louis said.

 

"Well, next time, I expect a phone call. Though I hope there won't be a next time." Zayn said. "Now, if you don't mind, I believe introductions are in order."

 

"Calm yourself, Malik. Let me go get dressed. You probably terrified the poor boy." Louis said. "Come with me."

 

Louis walked out of the bathroom and went across the hall into his room with Zayn following. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of briefs. He pulled his towel off and put them on. He grabbed some sweatpants and a t-shirt and got dressed. He walked out of his room, Zayn in tow.

 

He went to the living room and found Harry in the fetal position on the couch with his head tucked between his knees. He could hear whimpering coming from Harry. His ears were flat against his head and his tail was curled around himself. Louis rushed over to him and sat down next to him on the couch.

 

"Haz..." Louis said quietly. "Honey, are you okay?" He placed his hand on Harry's knee causing the boy to jump. Harry slowly looked up at Louis. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were stained with tears. "Oh, baby." Louis said with a frown. He wrapped his arms around his body and pulled him into his lap. Harry tucked his head into Louis' neck. Louis stroked up and down his back, trying to soothe him. "You're okay, love. You're alright. Zayn's not gonna hurt you. No one is. Okay? Nothing bad is gonna happen to you." Louis cooed into Harry's ear. "Come on, babe. You're alright. Can you calm down for me?" Louis asked. He felt Harry nod shakily into his shoulder. "Good boy. So good. Come on. You're okay." Louis said. Harry pulled back and Louis reached a hand up to wipe his cheeks free of tears. Louis smiled gently at the boy. "Are you okay?" Louis asked softly. Harry nodded. "Can you say hi to Zayn for me?" Zayn walked around the couch and stood in front of the TV, smiling down at the boy.

 

"H-Hi Zayn." Harry said quietly, looking up at him. He looked away as soon as he made eye contact with Zayn.

 

"Hey, it's okay. I promise he won't hurt you. He's really nice. Wouldn't hurt a fly. He actually helps animals." Louis said softly into Harry's ear. His ears slowly rose from where they were hidden in his curls. Harry looked up to Zayn, clutching onto Louis shirt.

 

"Sorry about before. I didn't mean to scare you. You actually scared me a bit." Zayn said with a smile. "Took me a bit but then I recognised you. Louis' told me all about you. I didn't really believe him but here you are." Harry's tail was now swishing through the air. Louis reached up into Harry's curls and started scratching behind his ears causing Harry to release a loud purr.

 

"You really are part cat." Zayn said with a shocked look on his face. Harry was blushing but he nodded his head. "How even did that happen?" Zayn asked curiously.

 

"Yeah, how did that happen?" Louis asked.

 

 

Harry's eyes went wide, like a deer caught in headlights. "Uhm... I think they like mixed my DNA with cat DNA or something while I was still in the womb. I guess I just came out like this. I never knew my real mum though. Earliest thing I remember is Rachel finding me when I was like four in the streets. Then she died and things just went downhill." He said.

 

"Oh." Louis and Zayn said simultaneously.

 

"Wow. Well that's just. Wow. I mean... I don't know what to say." Zayn said.

 

Louis hugged Harry closer to his body. "You'll never have to live on the streets again. I promise." Louis whispered to Harry.

 

"Thank you." Harry whispered back.

 

"What're you two whispering about?" Zayn asked, arms crossed over his chest.

 

"Nothing, Zayniekins." Louis said with a smirk on his face.

 

"I am actually going to murder you, Tomlinson." Zayn said.

 

"Uh, Harry, you may want to get off before Zayn pounces." Louis whispered. Harry scrambled off of Louis' lap to the other side of the couch. Zayn smiled evilly before he ran at Louis and jumped on him, pinning him to the couch by his shoulders. Zayn moved his hands to Louis stomach.

 

"Don't you fucking dare, Malik." Louis warned.

 

"What was that? I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you, Tommo." Zayn said with a smirk on his face. He started tickling Louis sides causing him to squirm beneath him. Louis was laughing loudly and writhing under Zayn.

 

"Stop! Stop! Zayn! I'm sorry! I surrender!" Louis all but screamed. Zayn stopped his hands and sat back on Louis' thighs. He looked behind him to Harry who looked absolutely terrified.

 

"I think I scared Harry over here." Zayn said, chuckling as he did so.

 

He got up off of Louis and stretched out a hand for him to take. Louis gripped his hand and Zayn pulled him into a sitting position. He then proceeded to plop down in Louis' lap causing Louis to release a groan. Louis looked over to Harry who still looked scared as hell. His ears had disappeared again.

 

"Aw, babe. I'm okay. All in good fun. Right, Zayniekins?" Louis said with a smirk.

 

"I am perfectly fine with round two, Tommo. Don't test me." Zayn replied.

 

"Please don't fight." Harry whispered out.

 

"Oh, Haz. We weren't fighting. We were just playing around." Louis said softly. "Jeez, Zayn. How many times are you gonna scare him?" Louis said, smacking the back of Zayn's head.

 

"Hey, ow." Zayn said, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, Harry." Zayn said, an apologetic smile on his face. "No more tickle fights. Promise." Zayn told Harry, crossing an 'X' over his heart with his pointer finger.

 

 

"Okay, off." Louis said, nudging Zayn with his hands. Zayn rolled to the other side of Louis onto the empty cushion. Louis looked over to Harry and smiled. Harry's ears were visible again and he had a half smile on his face.

 

"Is anyone hungry?" Louis asked.

 

"I am." Zayn said, raising his hand.

 

"Harry?" Louis questioned.

 

"Uhm... Yeah." Harry said quietly.

 

"Lunch it is!" Louis exclaimed. "To the kitchen!" He yelled, shooting off the couch and running out of the room.

 

"Crazy." Zayn muttered under his breath, but he followed nonetheless. "You coming, Harry?" Zayn asked. He stopped just before he crossed the threshold to the kitchen.

 

"Yeah." Harry called. He got up off the couch and walked passed Zayn into the kitchen. He padded over to the table and sat down in a chair.

 

“Zayn, can you make some tea please?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah, sure thing, Lou.” Zayn responded.

 

He made his way over to the stove and grabbed the kettle. He brought it to the sink and filled it with water before bringing it back to the stove to place it on top, lighting the flame underneath. Zayn walked to the cabinet and pulled out a box of tea. He placed it on the counter and waited for the water to boil. Louis was over at the fridge rummaging around in the freezer.

 

“Does pizza sound okay?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah.” Zayn said.

 

Louis looked over to Harry. “Oh, uh, sure.” Harry said.

 

“Oh…” Louis said, realising why Harry didn’t respond right away. He didn’t know what pizza was.

 

“What?” Zayn said.

 

“Nothing.” Louis answered.

 

He pulled the frozen pizza out of the freezer and shut the door. He brought it over to the counter and cut the plastic off before going to turn on the oven, waiting for it to preheat. He pulled out a pan and placed the pizza on it. The oven dinged signaling it was heated up so Louis picked up the pan and opened the oven. He put the pizza in the oven and shut the door, setting the timer before he went over to the table to sit next to Harry.

 

He picked up Harry’s hand and started playing with his fingers. He was smiling at the younger boy and Harry was smiling back at him. Louis intertwined their fingers and put their hand on the table. He was stroking the back of Harry’s hand with his thumb.

 

Zayn was looking on to the sight, smiling to himself at the adorable boys in front of him. Just then the tea whistled and Harry’s ears went flat against his head. He and Louis looked up to Zayn, who smirked at them. He turned around and took the tea off the heat and turned off the stove. He grabbed three mugs out of the closet and placed them on the counter. He took three teabags and put them in the cups. Louis got up from the table and went to the fridge, pulling out the milk. He put it next to Zayn, who was pouring water into the cups. He reached into the cabinet above him and pulled down the sugar. He leaned over and pecked Zayn on the cheek, then made his way back to the table next to Harry. Zayn finished up his and Louis’ tea.

 

“How do you like your tea, Harry?” Zayn asked.

 

“Milk, no sugar.” Louis said. Harry gave him a funny look but said nothing.

 

Zayn brought their cups to the table and placed them in front of the two boys. He walked back to the counter and grabbed his cup. He made his way to the table and sat across from Louis. Harry took a tentative sip of his tea. His eyes lit up and he looked over to Louis who smiled at him. Zayn nudged Louis’ foot under the table with his own and shot him a smile when he looked up.

 

“So, Zayn…” Louis started. Zayn raised his eyebrows. “How are things with you and the leprechaun?” Louis asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Uh… Things are good. I mean, it was only yesterday we started dating, you know?” Zayn said.

 

“Shit, was it really? It feels like such a long time ago.” Louis said, looking over to Harry. “I just guess a lot has happened in a short amount of time.” He finished.

 

“Yeah,” Zayn said, smirking at the two boys who were staring at each other. “I guess. So, how was the park?” Zayn asked. “How did you like the snow, Harry?”

 

“It was fun. We made snow angels.” Harry said with a smile.

 

“Yeah, it was a lot of fun.” Louis said, smiling up at the curly haired boy. Zayn groaned at the sight. “What?” Louis said, shooting him a glare.

 

“Nothing.” Zayn chuckled out. Just then, the oven timer went off. “I got it.” Zayn said.

 

He got up and pulled open a drawer to get a pot holder. He walked over to the oven and pulled it open, grabbing hold of the pizza. He pulled it out and turned the oven off. He brought the pizza over to the stove and set it down. He pulled out a pizza cutter and placed it on the counter next to the stove. “Gotta let it cool down a bit.” Zayn said.

 

Louis got up from the table and got plates out of the closet. He set them next to the stove and picked up the pizza cutter. He cut the pizza into eights and put a slice on each plate. He handed Zayn his, who made his way to the table and brought the other two to the table.

 

“Be careful, it’s hot.” Louis warned Harry. Louis picked up his pizza and blew on it, then took a bite. Harry watched his actions carefully, taking in everything Louis did. He followed his actions, then slowly took a bite out of his pizza. He chewed thoughtfully, then swallowed.

 

His face lit up and he smiled. “This is really good!” Harry exclaimed.

 

Zayn gave them both a weird look from across the table. Louis waved it off and mouthed ‘I’ll tell you later’ back. Harry was engrossed in his pizza so he hadn’t noticed their exchange. They all ate in silence, the only sound was their chewing. When they were done Louis looked over to Harry.

 

“D’you want more, love?” Louis asked.

 

“Yes, please.” Harry said.

 

“Zayn?” Louis asked.

 

“Nah, mate. I’m good.” Zayn responded.

 

Louis took his and Harry’s plates to the stove and put more on each plate. He brought them back to the table and dug in. Harry did the same.

 

When they were finished, Louis picked up all of their plates and brought them to the sink. Zayn followed him over and stood next to him. He picked up a dishtowel and started drying the plates that Louis was washing. When they were done, he put the dishes away.

 

He walked up behind Louis and wrapped his arms around his waist. Louis turned off the sink and dried his hands. He turned around in Zayn’s grasp and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck. He nuzzled his face into Zayn’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent.

 

“I love you, Zayniekins.” Louis mumbled into his skin.

 

“I love you too, Boobear.” Zayn said. He pulled back from Louis, planting a kiss on his forehead. Zayn walked into the living room, leaving Louis in the kitchen with Harry.

 

Louis looked over to Harry who had his head down. Louis walked over to him and placed his hand on Harry’s back. Harry jumped under the touch and looked up at Louis.

 

“You okay, hun?” Louis asked softly, rubbing up and down Harry’s back.

 

Harry sniffled a bit but nodded nonetheless. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” Harry said, a small smile dawning his face.

 

“Only if you’re sure.” Louis said.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Harry said. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and pulled him close.

 

"I love you, Haz." Louis whispered. Harry nuzzled his head up under Louis' chin.

 

"I love you too, Lou." Harry said quietly.

 

"Come on. Let's go watch some TV." Louis said softly.

 

"Okay." Harry whispered back. Louis untangled himself from Harry only to twine their fingers together and pull him to the couch.

 

Zayn was sitting in the armchair adjacent to the couch. He was watching a re-run of Spongebob. Louis sat down and the end cushion and Harry sat next to him. He cuddled up to Louis, resting his head on his shoulder. Their hands were still connected and they were resting on their thighs.

 

Zayn glanced over at them and smiled. He was going to say something, but he kept to himself. He'd talk to Louis about it later. The three of them just sat there for awhile watching cartoons.

 

Harry was now spread out on the couch with his head resting in Louis lap. Louis had a hand running through his curls and scratching behind his ears, a light purr leaving Harry. The younger boy's eyes were shut and his breathing was even, Louis presuming he fell asleep.

 

"Hey Zayn," Louis whisper yelled. "Can you hand me a pillow?" Louis asked.

 

Zayn nodded and reached for the pillow he had put on the ground. He handed it to Louis who gently lifted up Harry's head. He slid out from under him and replaced himself with the pillow. He smiled down at the sleeping boy who was lightly snoring, but it was coming out as more of a purr than anything. He walked over to the closet and grabbed out a fleece blanket. He opened it up and placed it over Harry's sleeping form. Louis was standing over Harry beaming down at him. Zayn studied Louis with a curious look.

 

"Hey, Lou. Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Zayn asked quietly.

 

"Yeah, sure." Louis said softly. He pulled Zayn up off the chair and they walked into the kitchen. "What's up, Malik?" Louis asked.

 

"What's the deal with Harry?" He asked, giving Louis a curious look.

 

"What do you mean?" Louis asked, truthfully not understanding where Zayn was going with this.

 

"I mean... Like.." Zayn groaned, trying to think of how to phrase what he was trying to say. "Do you like Harry?" He asked simply.

 

"Of course I do. Why? Do you not?" Louis asked, a worried look spreading over his features.

 

"No, no. I do. But that's not what I meant. I mean do you _like_ Harry? Like do you like like him?" Zayn asked.

 

"What is this Zayn? Grade six?" Louis chuckled. Zayn gave him an incredulous look. "Do you mean do I have feelings for him?" Louis asked, a shocked tone in his voice. Zayn nodded. "What? No! I mean I love him like you or Liam or Niall. Not like that. What made you think that?" Louis asked.

 

"I dunno, Lou. Just seems like it is all. I don't know." Zayn said. "I mean the way you act around him and everything, I guess."

 

"What do you mean?" Louis asked.

 

"Like, I guess you treat him more like a boyfriend than a friend." Zayn said hesitantly.

 

"I treat everyone like that." Louis said.

 

"Okay. Whatever you say, hun. Was just curious is all." Zayn said with a knowing smile.

 

"I'm serious, Z. I don't." Louis said defensively.

 

"Hey, don't get all offended, princess." Zayn said, a smirk on his face. Louis grabbed Zayn in a headlock and ruffled his hair, messing up the boy's quiff. "You're a dick." Zayn said as he fought his way out of Louis' grasp. “And what was up with the pizza thing?” He asked cautiously.

 

“Oh, uh… In his previous home… He, uhm, he was forced to eat cat food.” Louis said quietly, looking down to his hands.

 

“Are you serious?!” Zayn exclaimed. “That’s fucking nuts.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Louis responded.

 

“Well, I have to go fix this.” Zayn said, pointing to his messy hair. He made his way to Louis bathroom to fix his hair.

 

Louis went back into the living room and sat down on the chair. He looked over to Harry, who was still sleeping soundly. His lips were slightly parted and his breathing was even.

 

Zayn appeared back in the living room, his hair all fixed up. He went over to Louis and plopped down in his lap, throwing his legs over the side of the chair. Louis let out an 'oof' when Zayn landed.

 

Zayn smiled up at Louis innocently, and Louis gave him a suspicious look. Zayn reached up a hand and flicked Louis' earlobe. Louis glared at him but he did it again.

 

"I'm warning you, Malik." Louis said.

 

"What?" Zayn said sweetly, flicking him again. Louis grabbed Zayn's wrist and held onto it. Zayn quickly reached up his other hand and flicked the other side.

 

"That's it." Louis said. He shoved Zayn off of him, sending him crashing to the floor. Harry shot up and looked around. His eyes fell on Louis, then glanced down to Zayn.

 

"Ouch." Zayn groaned, sitting up.

 

"I warned you, love." Louis said, a sickly sweet smile on his face. Zayn flopped back down on the floor, letting out a big sigh. Louis looked up to find Harry staring at him. "Oh, you're up!" Louis exclaimed. "Sorry. Did we wake you?" Louis asked. Harry nodded a bit. "Sorry, love."

 

"Blame loverboy up there." Zayn said, pointing to Louis.

 

Louis kicked him playfully causing him to groan again. Louis smiled down at Zayn, offering him a hand. Zayn took it graciously and Louis pulled him up. Zayn punched Louis’ shoulder playfully and waddled over to the couch. He plopped down next to Harry, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

 

Harry was sitting there, wide eyed, gaze flicking back and forth between Louis and Zayn. Louis looked to Harry, who was being awfully quiet.

 

“You okay, hun?” Louis asked.

 

Harry’s gaze snapped to Louis. “Yeah.” He said quietly.

 

“You sure?” Louis pressed.

 

“Mhm.” Harry replied.

 

Louis’ eyes were soft and his smile was warm. Harry’s lips twitched upward into a small grin. Louis got up off the couch and sat down next to Harry. He snuggled up to the boy and burrowed into where his arm met his shoulder.

 

Louis slowly started dozing off, his eyes drooping shut. Harry wrapped an arm around him protectively and pulled him closer.

 

Zayn looked over at the sight next to him and ‘awed’ internally.

 

“I think that’s my cue to leave.” Zayn whispered. He got up off the couch and made his way to the door. “It was nice to meet you, Harry.” Zayn said.

 

He opened the door and shut it on his way out, leaving Harry and Louis alone in silence, the only sound was the TV playing softly in the background. Harry pulled Louis up into his lap and laid them down so they were back to chest. He pulled Louis close and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	8. When It's Nine IN The Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know what to write here. i'm shit at summaries and i don't want to give anything away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i have finals tomorrow and thursday. i can guarantee i'm going to fail english and history. HOW CAN YOU FAIL ENGLISH? YOU WRITE ALL THE TIME! yeah i know i don't do my schoolwork because i'm a procrastinator.

Zayn walked out the door and made his way to the car park. He went to his car and climbed in before, pulling out his phone and going to his favourites, pressing Niall's contact. He held the phone up to his ear, hearing the ringing. After the forth ring, Niall's Irish accent filled his ears.

 

"Hello." Niall said happily.

 

"Hey, babe." Zayn said.

 

"Oh, Zayn, hi! I didn't look at my phone before answering. What's up?" He said cheerily.

 

"Just wondering if you were busy." Zayn asked.

 

"I always have time for you, Z." Niall said. Zayn smiled at the comment.

 

"So do you want to go to the park or something?" Zayn asked.

 

"Sure thing." Niall said. Zayn could hear the smile in his voice.

 

"Do you want me to come pick you up?" Zayn asked.

 

"That'd be nice." Niall said sweetly.

 

"Okay. I'm on my way. Be there soon. Bye, Ni." Zayn said.

 

"Bye, Z." Niall responded.

 

Zayn put the key in the ignition and turned it, starting the car. He pulled out of his spot and made his way down the road. All of the boys lived relatively close to one another so the drive wasn't long. Zayn turned on the heat and before he knew it, he was pulling up outside of Niall's flat.

 

He honked the horn and a few moments late Niall came out of the building. He climbed into the passenger side and leaned over, pecking Zayn on the lips. Zayn's face lit up, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. He put the car in drive and turned his attention to the road. He reached a hand across and rested it on Niall's thigh. Niall picked up his hand and interlaced their fingers. Zayn looked over and smiled at him, then looked back to the road. Niall turned on the radio and started singing along with whatever was playing. They got to the park quickly and Zayn parked along the road. He turned the car off and jogged around to Niall's side, opening his door. Niall beamed up at him and stepped out of the car, Zayn closing the door behind him. Zayn took Niall's hand into his as they started walking towards the park. They went over to the lake and sat down on a bench.

 

"So what did you do today?" Niall asked. Zayn looked up from where he was playing with their fingers.

 

"I stopped by Lou's place. Just checking in on him. He was going through a rough patch the past few days so I wanted to make sure that he was okay. Which he is, by the way. He’s better than okay, actually.” Zayn said.

 

Niall leaned over and rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “That was sweet of you.” Niall said, a light smile playing on his lips.

 

“Yeah, what about you? What’d you do today?” Zayn asked.

 

“Played FIFA. Ate. The usual. Nothing noteworthy.” Niall sighed. He moved closer to Zayn so that their bodies were pressed up against each others. “Come on.” Niall said, standing up. “I wanna go play in the snow.” He said happily.

 

“Okay, Ni.” Zayn said, a mischievous smile on his face.

 

Niall ran off towards the field and Zayn followed. Niall beat him there but Zayn bent down and picked up some snow, forming a snowball. Niall turned around just then and Zayn threw it, hitting him on the shoulder. Niall’s eyes went wide and then determination washed over his face.

 

“If it’s war you want, Malik, it’s war you’ll get.” Niall said.

 

He bent down and made a snowball. He threw it and it hit Zayn square in the chest.  He laughed and then ran off, Zayn chasing him. Zayn caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. The two rolled over in the snow until Zayn ended up on top of Niall, straddling his waist. Zayn pinned Niall’s hands to the gound.

 

“I quite like this position.” Niall said, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Cheeky.” Zayn replied. He slowly leaned down towards Niall’s ear. “Maybe…” Zayn started. “You’ll get to be in this position again later.” Zayn bit Niall’s earlobe then pulled away.

 

“Oh, really?” Niall asked, a mix of shock and lust clouding his features.

 

“Mhm...” Zayn said. He slowly ground his hips down into Niall’s eliciting a groan from the boy. He leaned down and kissed him softly. Niall pushed back into the kiss, his hands struggling in Zayn’s grasp. Zayn bit Niall’s bottom lip and pulled away, trailing kisses down his jaw. He placed a kiss on Niall’s pale neck before biting down and sucking the skin into his mouth. He pulled away and examined the bright purple lovebite he had left on Niall’s skin. Niall fought out of Zayn’s grasp and grabbed his shoulders before he flipped them over so now he was straddling Zayn. He leaned down to kiss Zayn, swiping his tongue over Zayn’s lip. Zayn parted his lips and let Niall in. Niall licked over the roof of Zayn’s mouth and swiped their tongues together. He ghosted his hands along the hem of Zayn’s shirt, dipping his fingers underneath, his cold hands coming in contact with the warm skin. Zayn let out a gasp and dropped his head back. Niall took the opportunity to bite and lick at Zayn’s neck. He sucked some of the golden skin in his mouth, aiming to bruise. He licked his way to the other side of Zayn’s neck and bit down causing Zayn to groan out. Zayn’s breathing was a little erratic and Niall was relentless. He sucked another lovebite into Zayn’s neck before kissing up to his mouth, which was already parted from his panting. Niall moved his tongue into Zayn’s mouth and caressed the other boys with his own. They just kissed for awhile, their tongues dancing with each other’s. Niall pulled back and rested his head on Zayn’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

 

Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall’s small frame and turned them so they were lying on their sides, facing one another. Zayn cradled him to his chest, stroking through his hair, which was dampened by the snow. Zayn looked down to see that Niall had his eyes closed. The blonde haired boy nosed at Zayn’s neck, planting a soft kiss on the flesh. Zayn intertwined their hands together between them.

 

“We should probably get up. We’re gonna freeze.” Zayn said softly.

 

“Five more minutes, Mum.” Niall groaned out.

 

“Yeah, sure thing, love.” Zayn said, kissing the top of Niall’s head. Niall peeked up at Zayn, cracking one eye open. He smiled widely at the boy and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Zayn rolled onto his back and looked up at Niall. He smiled sweetly at him and pushed himself up as well. Zayn got up first, then offered a hand for Niall to take. Niall grabbed his hand and Zayn pulled him up off the ground making Niall crash into his chest and giggle as he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s shoulders. He jumped up onto Zayn who caught him.

 

“Carry me, Z!” Niall yelled.

 

Zayn let out a laugh and started walking to where the car was parked. Niall had his face tucked into Zayn’s neck. He was sucking and biting on the warm skin, making Zayn giggle.

 

He reached the car and put Niall down on the passenger side. He opened his door and Niall climbed into the car, Zayn shutting the door after him. Zayn walked around to the driver’s side and opened the door, getting into the car.

 

“S’freezing.” Niall said. Zayn could see him shivering so he turned on the car and put the heat on high. Hot air shot out of the vents, warming them up. Zayn pulled out of the parking spot and drove back to Niall’s flat, the time passing quickly. They got out of the car, Zayn locking it behind them, and rushed into the house. A wave of heat hit them as soon as they were inside.

 

“Ugh, I need a bath.” Niall groaned out. “Care to join me?” He asked.

 

“Sure.” Zayn replied.

 

Niall grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bathroom. He walked over to the tub and bent over to turn on the water. Zayn just stared at his bum shamelessly. Well, at least until Niall turned around.

 

“Were you staring at my arse?” Niall asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

 

A bright blush spread over Zayn’s cheeks, but he nodded nonetheless. “Uh… Yeah.” He said, now looking up at Niall’s face.

 

“Cute.” Niall said cheekily.

 

He walked over to Zayn and put his hands under his jacket. He slid it off Zayn’s shoulders and it fell to the floor. Niall placed his hands under Zayn’s jumper making the boy gasp when his still freezing hands came in contact with his warm stomach. Niall pulled the fabric up over Zayn’s head and dropped it in the pile forming on the floor.

 

Niall trailed his hands down Zayn’s stomach and stopped on his belt. He undid the buckle and followed that by unbuttoning and unzipping Zayn’s jeans. He stuck his hands down the back of his trousers and grabbed his arse, causing Zayn to groan. He pushed his jeans down his legs and Zayn toed out of them.

 

Zayn grabbed Niall’s jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He reached down to Niall’s sweatpants and untied the string slowly, teasing Niall as he smirked at the shorter boy. He ran his fingers along the elastic of Niall’s boxers that were peeking out the top of his sweatpants. He pulled both articles of clothing down slowly and they pooled around Niall’s ankles. Niall stepped out of them and kicked them in the direction of the other clothes.

 

Niall grabbed Zayn by the band of his briefs and pulled him in close. He pressed a chaste kiss to Zayn’s lips before pulling his underwear off, Zayn stepping out of them.

 

Zayn was semi hard at the moment. Niall looked down, then back up, smirking at Zayn. Zayn did the same to Niall, who was apparently also semi hard.

 

Niall gave him a cheeky smile and a wink before turning around and turning the water off. He climbed in the far end of the tub by the taps and Zayn got in at the other end. Zayn released a breath as his muscles relaxed in the hot water.

 

He looked up to Niall who was smiling wickedly in his direction. Zayn gave him a curious look. Niall started to crawl to Zayn’s end of the tub and ended up straddling his waist.

 

He wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck and started moving his hips, alternating between back and forth and little figure eight motions. Zayn released a moan at the friction on his dick, which was slowly growing harder. He could feel that Niall was pretty much fully hard, his cock resting on Zayn’s stomach.

 

Niall grabbed the back of Zayn’s head and tilted it so he could kiss him. He captured his lips in a passionate kiss, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. He swiped his tongue across Zayn’s lip, who immediately opened his mouth. Their tongues met and wrestled for dominance, Niall’s winning. Their tongues were mapping out each other’s mouths, memorising every crevice.

 

Niall was still grinding down into Zayn who was now fully hard. Zayn reached a hand down between them and took a hold of Niall’s cock making the boy let out a moan into his mouth.

 

Zayn slowly started moving his hand up and down, in an almost teasing manner, his touch barely there. Niall reached down and grabbed Zayn’s cock, thumbing over the head, eliciting a moan from Zayn. He moved his thumb in circles, then pressed into the slit causing Zayn to throw his head back. He smirked but it soon faded when Zayn applied more pressure to his cock. Niall started moving his hand up and down Zayn’s shaft.

 

He took the opportunity of Zayn’s exposed neck to suck more marks into the tan skin. Zayn groaned loudly and sped up his motions on Niall’s cock, thumbing over the head every once in awhile. Niall wasn’t sucking on Zayn’s neck anymore, just panting into his skin, letting out moans and whimpers. Niall tightened his grip on Zayn’s dick and sped up his motions. Zayn was a moaning mess.

 

“Fuck, Niall.” Zayn moaned out.

 

“Yeah. Say my name, baby.” Niall said into Zayn’s ear.

 

“Niall…” Zayn groaned. “Close.” He gasped out.

 

“Yeah, same. Fuck, Zayn.” Niall moaned out. Zayn made his hand tighter and sped up his movements. “Fuck, I’m gonna…” Niall whispered out.

 

“Yeah. Shit. Me too.” Zayn released a loud groan and came into Niall’s hand, some of it shooting onto his chest. Niall leaned down and licked up some of the cum, then sucked a bruise into Zayn’s chest.

 

“Fuck…” Zayn whispered out. He sped his hand up impossibly fast. He thumbed over Niall’s head and that was it.

 

“Zayn…” Niall moaned out.

 

He released into Zayn’s hand and the water. He rested his forehead on Zayn’s shoulder, his breathing heavy and erratic. He ghosted his lips up and bit down on Zayn’s shoulder causing him to groan out.

 

“Fuck… That was… Really fucking hot...” Zayn said into the thick air.

 

Niall let out a small laugh and nodded his head against Zayn’s shoulder. Both of their breathing was back to normal. Niall leaned back and looked down at Zayn who had a blissed out look on his face. His eyes were lidded and he had a satisfied smile on his face. Niall leaned down and placed a slow kiss on his lips, their lips moving in sync. Niall pulled back and looked down. Zayn’s stomach was stained with come. Niall cupped his hands and picked up some water in them. He released the water over Zayn’s chest and rubbed it down, clearing off the cum.

 

“Thanks.” Zayn whispered out.

 

“My pleasure, Mr. Malik.” Niall said smiling down at the raven haired boy. Zayn was smiling brightly up at him. “M’hungry.” Niall said.

 

“You’re always hungry.” Zayn chuckled. “But come on, let’s go order something, yeah?” Niall nodded enthusiastically. He stood up in front of Zayn, his crotch in line with Zayn’s face. Zayn stared at the sight in front of him, licking his lips subconsciously. Niall noticed and a large grin spread over his face.

 

“See something you like?” Niall asked. Zayn only nodded in response, tearing his eyes away from Niall’s cock to look up at the boy.

 

He shot him an innocent smile and Niall shook his head, laughing. He stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist.

 

Zayn pushed himself up from the tub and stepped out behind Niall, grabbing a towel as well. He wrapped it around his waist, then wrapped his arms around Niall’s middle. He nosed under his ear and pressed a kiss there. He pulled back and walked out of the bathroom into Niall’s room, Niall in tow. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out two pairs of underwear, two t-shirts and two pairs of pajama pants.

 

“I’m staying the night.” Zayn said nonchalantly.

 

“Yeah, Zayn. Sure you can stay over. Thanks for asking.” Niall said in a mocking tone.

 

“Like you’d say no. I’m your best friend and your boyfriend. I’m pretty sure there are rules against it.” Zayn said. He threw half of the clothes at Niall then proceeded to pull on his boxers, removing his towel afterwards. He pulled on the pants and shirt then turned around to find Niall already dressed.

 

“Towel.” Niall said, holding out his arms. Zayn picked up the towel and handed it to Niall who walked out of the room.

 

Niall went to the bathroom and picked up all of their wet clothes and brought everything to the washer. He put all the clothes in and turned it on then went back down the hall. He peeked in his room and saw it was empty so he figured Zayn was in the living room or kitchen. He found the boy standing in the kitchen on the phone.

 

“Twenty minutes? Sounds great. Thank you.” Zayn said. He hung up the phone and looked over to Niall.

 

“So, what are we getting?” Niall asked curiously.

 

“Ah, spoilers, young Nialler.” Zayn said wagging his finger. Niall pouted at Zayn only making Zayn laugh. “Trust me. You’ll like it just fine. I know that for a fact.” Zayn said.

 

Niall huffed out a breath. “Fine. I trust you.” He said with a straight face. Zayn stared at him until Niall’s façade was cracking and he was grinning widely at his boyfriend.

 

“Come on.” Zayn said, walking past Niall and grabbing him by the wrist.

 

He dragged him to the couch where he plopped down and pulled Niall on top of him. Niall was sitting across him with his back against the arm of the couch. Niall grinned up at Zayn, then reached a hand up and poked one of the fresh lovebites. Zayn groaned. “Is this karma for earlier?” He asked himself.

 

“Ooh, why? What happened earlier?” Niall asked.

 

“I was just pestering Louis is all. Kept flicking his earlobe. I found it quite funny, though he pushed me off his lap.” Zayn said. Niall let out a loud laugh.

 

“I would’ve done the same thing, hun.” Niall said, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck and stretching up so he could peck his cheek to let him know he was joking. Before they knew it, there was a knock on the door. Niall got off of Zayn so he could answer the door but Zayn pulled him down for a kiss.

 

“Stay. I got it.” Zayn mumbled into Niall’s lips. Niall just nodded as Zayn pulled away and got up. Zayn ran to the bedroom to grab his wallet and ran back out. He opened the door and gave the guy the correct amount of money. He took the bag and closed the door. Niall sniffed into the air.

 

“Is that what I think it is? If so, Zayn Malik, I love you. If not, I still love you but whatever.” Niall turned his head around to see Zayn grinning idiotically with a bag of Nando’s in his hand. “Holy shit. I love you.” Niall said. He raced around the couch and wrapped Zayn in a quick hug, then snatched the bag out of Zayn’s hand and ran to the kitchen.

 

By the time Zayn got to the kitchen, Niall already had the bag unpacked and had his chicken on a plate. Zayn smiled at the sight, happy he could please his boyfriend. He walked over to the counter and took his food and put it on a plate. He went over to the island and sat down next to Niall. They both ate in silence, finishing rather quickly. Zayn grabbed Niall’s empty plate and walked over to the sink. He put the plates in the sink. He could worry about it in the morning. He turned around to look at Niall, who had a satisfied grin on his face. He smiled at him then nodded his head in the direction of the hallway. Niall smiled and walked over to Zayn.

 

He grabbed his hand and Zayn led him down the hall to Niall’s bedroom. He backed Niall up to the bed and gently pushed him down on the sheets. He crawled on top of Niall and straddled his waist. Zayn placed his hand on either side of Niall’s head as he leant down and kissed him gently, moving his lips slowly against Niall’s. Niall smiled into the kiss, pushing back against Zayn’s lips. Zayn pulled back, pecking Niall’s lips a few more times. He sat back on Niall’s thighs and grinned down at the boy before rolling off of Niall and crawling up the bed, getting under the covers.

 

He pulled his shirt and pants off, throwing them across the room. Niall crawled up next to Zayn and got under the covers next to him. Zayn pulled Niall flush against his chest, Niall facing away from him. He splayed his hand across Niall’s hip, rubbing circles absentmindedly to the skin. He nuzzled his nose into Niall’s hairline, breathing in his scent. He kissed the base of Niall’s neck.

 

“I had a lot of fun today.” Zayn whispered.

 

“Mhm. Same, babe.” Niall said sleepily. “Goodnight, Zayn.” Niall whispered.

 

“Night, Ni.” Zayn said quietly. Zayn waited until he heard Niall’s breathing even out. “I love you.” Zayn whispered softly.

 

“I love you too, Z.” Niall mumbled back.

 

Zayn’s eyes went wide, not thinking Niall was even awake to hear that. But then he smiled to himself, finally processing that Niall said it back. He happily fell asleep next to the man he loved.

 

+

 

Louis woke up to a pair of warm arms wrapped around him. He smiled and pressed back into the warm body. The figure stirred as Louis moved to turn around in the strong grasp, trying not to fall off of what he now realised was the couch. He came face to face with Harry who was snoring lightly. He looked younger than ever sleeping. His curls were falling into his face and his mouth was slightly agape. Louis smiled at the sight, memorising how Harry looked.

 

"Haz, baby. Wake up, hun." Louis said softly, gently shaking the boy. Harry's eyes fluttered open. He smiled when he made eye contact with Louis. He moved forward, nudging Louis head with his own.  Louis kissed Harry's cheek and then moved to whisper in his ear. "Are you hungry, love? I'm pretty sure it's dinner time." Louis said. He glanced out the window, seeing it was dark out.

 

"A little bit, yeah." Harry said.

 

"Okay then. How bout we order out?" Louis said. Harry gave him a funny look. "It's from a restaurant. Other people make the food and they bring it to us."

 

"Oh, okay, yeah." Harry said with a small smile.

 

"I'm gonna go get a menu." Louis said. Harry unwrapped his arms from around the smaller boy.

 

Louis pecked his forehead and got up off the couch, walking into the kitchen. He walked over to the drawer that had menus in it and rummaged around for the Chinese one. He pulled it out and flipped through it, skimming the pages. He picked out something he wanted and walked into the living room.

 

He found Harry sitting up on the couch, bouncing his knee. When he heard Louis come in, he looked up and smiled. Louis came and sat down next to Harry. He handed him the menu and rested his chin over Harry’s shoulder. Harry looked at the menu intently, struggling to read some of the words but he remembered almost everything Rachel had taught him.

 

“What’s this?” Harry asked, pointing to something on the menu. Louis looked to what he was pointing at.

 

“Those are dumplings. It’s like pork or chicken inside a noodle. Really good.” Louis said.

 

“Can I get that?” Harry asked, turning his head so he was facing Louis. His eyes were wide and he had a questioning look on his face.

 

“Of course you can, love.” Louis said, smiling at the boy. He plucked the menu out of Harry’s hands and made his way to the kitchen, where he put the menu back. He picked up the phone and dialed the number. Harry could hear Louis in the kitchen.

 

“Hi, yeah, I’d like to place an order for delivery. Uh-huh. Yeah, can I get an order of Chicken Lo Mein and Pork Dumplings. Yeah. Fifteen minutes? Thank you. See you soon.” He heard Louis say. Louis walked back into the living room, making eye contact with Harry as soon as he walked in. He walked around the couch and sat down next to Harry.

 

He picked up the remote and turned on the TV. He was flipping through the channels and settled on reruns of Wipeout. Harry was watching the screen intently, trying to figure out what was going on.

 

“Why’re they doing that?” Harry asked. Louis chuckled and looked over to Harry.

 

“Uhm… It’s a game show, yeah? And the people play for a prize. This prize just happens to be thousands of dollars.” Louis said.

 

“But why?” Harry asked.

 

“Beats me. People do crazy things for money.” Louis said simply, shrugging his shoulders. Harry pulled his eyes away from the TV to look at Louis. Louis smiled gently in his direction. They both turned their attention back to the TV.

 

Soon after, the doorbell rang. Harry jumped and cowered back into the couch. “Hey, it’s okay.” Louis cooed, stroking the side of Harry’s head. “I’ll be right back.” Louis said softly. He got up off the couch, grabbing his wallet on the way to the door. He opened the door and handed the delivery guy the money and took the bag from him. He thanked the man and closed the door. “Come with me.” Louis called to Harry.

 

He made his way to the kitchen and Harry got off the couch, following him into the kitchen. Louis placed the bag on the counter and Harry went to sit at the table. Louis took out the containers and opened them up. He placed Harry’s container in front of him on the table and got himself and Harry a fork. He grabbed his carton and made his way to the table, sitting next to Harry.

 

Harry picked up his fork and poked at the dumplings, Louis looking on. He reached an arm around Harry and took his hand in his own. He guided the fork to stab the dumpling and then picked it up to Harry’s mouth. Harry took a bite out of it and his face lit up, ears twitching.

 

“I really like this!” Harry said.

 

“That’s good.” Louis said. “Now eat up. You are far too skinny.” Louis retracted his hand and started eating his own food.

 

He was about halfway done when he glanced over to Harry. He had already finished his dumplings and was sitting there with his hands folded in his lap. Louis nudged Harry’s shoulder with his own, causing the boy to glance up.

 

“You want some?” Louis said, offering up some of his Lo Mein.

 

Harry started shaking his head no, but hesitantly nodded. Louis smiled brightly at him. He scooped some of the food into Harry’s container. Harry slowly picked up some of the noodles on his fork and brought them up to his mouth.

 

He chewed the noodles and smiled brightly. “I’m guessing you like it?” Louis asked, chuckling. Harry nodded brightly.

 

They finished their food shortly after. Louis collected all the garbage and threw it in the bin. He glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall seeing it was almost ten.

 

“Well, I’d say it’s about time for bed.” Louis said. “Come on, Haz.” Louis called. Harry got up from the table and followed Louis to the spare bedroom. “You think you’ll be okay by yourself tonight?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“Yeah.” Harry barely whispered out. He walked into the room and got into bed, climbing under the covers. Louis walked over and tucked him in, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Goodnight, kitten. I love you. If you need anything, you know where to find me.” Louis said, kissing his forehead.

 

“G’night, Lou. I love you too.” Harry said quietly.

 

Louis got up off the bed and made his way out of the room. He walked into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face. He walked out and went into his own room, crawling into bed. Louis shut his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment, would you? (: <3 Xx


	9. I Swear I'm Not Trying To Where You Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M OUT OF SCHOOL AND I PASSED ENGLISH. LIFE IS FANFUCKINGTASTIC.

Louis woke up to an incessant scratching noise. He rolled over, trying to go back to sleep. The noise stopped and Louis sighed, thinking it was rats and that he'd have to call an exterminator.

 

Then, it started up again, louder than before. Louis sat up in his bed, looking around his room. It sounded like it was coming from the door. He got up out of bed and trudged to the door.

 

He opened it and gasped. He was met with Harry sitting on the ground right outside of the door. He had his hand raised like he was about to tap on the door. Louis then realised that it was Harry making that noise. He was scratching on Louis’ door.

 

“Haz, baby. What’s wrong?” Louis asked. He crouched down in front of the trembling boy. Harry lifted his head up to make eye contact with Louis. His eyes were red and his cheeks were stained with tears. “Oh, honey.” Louis said softly. “Come on. You can stay with me tonight.” Louis said. He gently pulled the boy off the ground and walked him over to his bed. “Go on.” Louis said softly into Harry’s ear. He was standing behind him with his hands resting on Harry’s hips.

 

Harry crawled onto the bed and got under the covers. Louis followed him over and laid down next to him. Harry was still shaking, his breathing heavy, as if he was trying to calm himself down. He pulled Harry into his chest, cradling the boy in his arms. He stroked up and down his back in a soothing motion. Louis glanced at the alarm clock. It read one twelve.

 

He released a small sigh before pulling back to examine Harry’s face. He reached up and wiped away any traces of tears. He pulled his head close to his own and pressed a strong kiss to Harry’s forehead before Harry nuzzled his face into the underside of Louis’ jaw.

 

Harry was much calmer now, breathing back to normal. He leaned forward and gave a small lick to Louis neck causing Louis to squirm and giggle. Louis smiled at the curly haired lad as he reached a hand up to Harry’s face and stroked over his cheek with his thumb. Harry pushed his face further into Louis’ hand, nosing at his palm. He turned his face and licked Louis’ palm, causing him to giggle. Harry smiled up at the boy. His eyes were droopy and he had a content smile on his face.

 

Louis pulled Harry back into his chest and held him close. “You okay, love?” Louis asked quietly. Harry nodded into Louis’ chest, his curls tickling his neck. “If you’re sure.” Louis said. Harry nodded again.

 

He burrowed further into Louis’ chest and wrapped his arms around his middle. Louis moved his legs so his and Harry’s were twined together. Louis could feel Harry’s breathing even out against his chest and he fell asleep quickly after, a smile on his face.

 

+

 

Louis woke up with his arms secure around Harry, who had somehow turned around while they were sleeping. Harry’s tail was wrapped around Louis’ forearm that was draped across his stomach. Louis smiled to himself and snuggled back into the pillow. He tried to remove his arm from Harry but his tail only tightened around his arm. He sighed and just pulled the boy closer, nuzzling his face into the base of Harry’s neck. He pressed a kiss into the warm skin causing goose bumps to rise on his neck.

 

Harry let out an involuntary shiver and shifted in Louis grasp. He released Louis arm from his tails grasp and rolled over in his arms. Louis was met with a wide eyed Harry. He looked happy, a small smile on his face. Louis leaned in and rubbed their noses together, causing Harry to giggle.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah. Thank you for letting me in here. I promise it won’t happen every night.” Harry said. He turned his head and looked away from Louis but Louis reached up and cupped his face, turning Harry so he was looking at him.

 

“I don’t mind at all. If you ever need me, I’ll always be there. Okay?” Louis said, a serious tone in his voice. “And you don’t have to ask to come in. Just walk in and crawl into bed, okay?” Harry nodded. Louis smiled at him and pulled back, rolling to the other side of the bed, then off of it. He stood up and wobbled around, a little bit dizzy. “Come on, Haz. We need to go wash up.” Louis said.

 

Harry crawled out of bed and followed Louis into the bathroom. Louis opened the cabinet and pulled out a toothbrush for Harry. “Do you know how to brush your teeth?” Louis asked. Harry nodded, still remembering what Rachel had taught him. Louis smiled at him and handed him the toothbrush. He grabbed the toothpaste and put some on his own toothbrush, then handed it to Harry who did the same. They both brushed their teeth.

 

Louis grabbed two washcloths and dampened one, washing his face before turning to Harry. He wet the other one and reached up to wipe Harry’s face off. Harry flinched away, but stayed put nonetheless.

 

When Louis was done, he hung the washcloths up so they could dry. Then, he heard his phone ringing from the other room.

 

“Come on. I gotta go get that.” Louis said. He walked out of the room and into his own. He picked up the phone and answered it.

 

“Louis!” He heard an Irish accent scream. He pulled the phone away to see that it was Zayn calling.

 

“Ah, Niall. What do I owe the pleasure at…” He glanced over to the clock. “Ten thirty in the morning.” He said.

 

“We’re coming over. Do you want some breakfast? We’re stopping at the bakery.” Niall said happily.

 

“That’d be nice. Just get some croissants and two muffins, yeah?” He said.

 

“Why on earth do you need all that food?” Niall asked curiously.

 

“I have a guest. Now, hurry up, little Nialler. We’re hungry.” Louis said.

 

“Ooh, a guest? Who is it? Did you meet someone? Louis Tomlinson, are you hiding a secret boyf-“

 

“Goodbye, Niall. See you soon.” Louis hung up. He turned around to find Harry standing in the middle of the room. “Oh, uh, Niall and Zayn are coming over.” Louis said. Harry nodded. “Niall’s really nice too. Really loud though. Likes food a lot. He’s Irish.” Louis said.

 

“Oh, the leprechaun?” Harry asked.

 

Louis chuckled loudly. "Uh, yeah. But he's not actually a leprechaun." Louis said.

 

"Oh." Harry said.

 

+

 

Niall woke up to a strong pair of arms wrapped around him. He opened his eyes and smiled up at Zayn, who was snoring softly.

 

He looked down to see the sheets tented and smirked to himself. He slowly shuffled down the bed and got in between Zayn's legs before reaching up and pulling the boy’s briefs down over his hard cock. Zayn squirmed a bit but still remained asleep.

 

Niall leaned down and licked a stripe up Zayn's shaft, sucking the head into his mouth when he reached it. Zayn let out a moan as Niall slowly took in his cock, running his tongue over the vein underneath. His nose hit Zayn's pelvis as the tip hit the back of his throat.

 

He came back up and pulled off, blowing cold air over it. Zayn shot up and goose bumps erupted on his thighs as Niall took him back into his mouth. He sucked on the head and ran his tongue across the slit, moaning at the taste of precome.

 

"Fuck, shit. Thought I was dreaming." Zayn groaned out. He could feel Niall smile around his cock as he took more if him in. He started bobbing his head up and down, tonguing at the slit when he pulled up. Zayn threw his head back against the pillow and moaned loudly. Niall pulled off and dragged his lips down the shaft. Zayn was panting loudly into the thick air. Niall took one of Zayn's balls into his mouth and sucked on it lightly causing Zayn to whimper. He licked up his balls, all the way up to the tip of his cock. Niall took his cock back into his mouth and went all the way down, deep throating him.

 

"Fuck, Niall. Shit. Jesus Christ." Zayn groaned out. Niall moaned around his dick, sending vibrations up his body. Zayn could feel tight heat coiling up in his stomach. "Close." Zayn said. His eyes were clenched shut and his mouth was hanging open. Niall deep throated him again, causing Zayn to groan out.

 

"Shit. Yeah, baby. Take my cock." Zayn moaned. Niall moaned loudly around him again.

 

"I'm gonna... Fuck." That was all he got out before he came down Niall's throat, Niall swallowing it all.

 

He pulled off of Zayn and licked his lips, catching any traces of cum that may have escaped. He crawled up Zayn's body, popping his head out from under the covers.

 

"Good morning!" He said cheerily.

 

"Yeah. Really good morning. Shit. Jesus. Where did you learn that?" Zayn asked, still coming down from his high.

 

Niall smiled up at him. "I have, like, no gag reflex. Makes things easier." Niall said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

 

"Yeah, but shit. That was bloody fantastic." Zayn breathed out.

 

Niall pressed a kiss to his chest. "You're welcome." Niall said smugly. "You had a problem so I had to help you out. Couldn't just leave you, now could I?" Niall was now straddling Zayn's lap.

 

Zayn could feel he was hard through his pants. Zayn rested his hands on Niall's thighs and smirked up at him. He slowly trailed his hands up, pushing his thumbs into the crease where his pelvis met his legs.

 

Niall closed his eyes and tilted his head back as Zayn enclosed a hand around the bulge in his pants. He squeezed lightly and Niall released a soft moan. Zayn started palming his cock through the material of his pants. He reached his hand up and ran his fingers under the band of his pants. He dragged his fingers across and pulled on the elastic teasingly. Niall's breathing was getting heavier, his head still tipped back.

 

Zayn finally pulled the fabric down and Niall's cock sprung free. Zayn wrapped a hand around it causing Niall to intake a breath. He breathed out heavily as Zayn started to move his hand. Niall's hands were behind him, resting on Zayn's shins. His back was arched and he slowly started thrusting into Zayn's hand. Zayn tightened his grip and let Niall fuck his fist. He ran his thumb over the head, making Niall release a moan.

 

"Fuck, Zayn." Niall breathed out.

 

His hands tightened around Zayn's calves, digging his nails in, leaving little crescent shaped marks. He stopped his hips and Zayn started moving his hand up and down his cock. He ran his thumb through the precome forming and spread it around to make things easier.

 

Zayn sped up his hand and tightened his grip. Niall was panting now. He removed his hands from Zayn's shins and leaned forward, dropping his head down as his hands found purchase on Zayn's chest. He scratched down the tan skin making Zayn groan out, stopping his hands on Zayn's stomach. His back was still arched and he was moaning loudly.

 

"Shitshitshit." Niall gasped out, digging his nails into Zayn's flesh. Zayn rubbed his thumb in circles over Niall's slit. Niall started rocking his hips into Zayn's hand again as Zayn continued to stroke him. "Close." Niall breathed out. Zayn tightened his grip around Niall. "Zayn..." Niall moaned out as he came all over Zayn's fist and stomach.

 

Niall's grip on Zayn's stomach loosened and he lifted his head to look at Zayn. Zayn's eyes had a mischievous glint to them. He released Niall's cock and brought his hand up to his mouth, licking and sucking off all the cum. He moaned at the taste and Niall was smiling lazily down at him. Zayn reached up and tucked Niall back into his pants.

 

Niall leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Zayn's lips. Zayn opened his mouth, welcoming Niall's tongue. They could both taste one another in each other’s mouths.

 

"I love you, Z." Niall mumbled into Zayn's lips. Zayn smiled into the kiss before he pulled back, biting Niall's lip and dragging it.

 

"I love you too, Ni." Zayn said, smiling up at the boy.

 

Niall smiled down and pecked Zayn's lips quickly before he rolled off of him and walked to the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and dampened it with warm water, then walked it back to the bedroom and crawled onto the bed.

 

Niall knelt next to Zayn and brought the cloth up to Zayn’s stomach, wiping off the cum. He threw the cloth in the direction of the hamper and cuddled up next to Zayn, tucking himself under his arm. He wrapped his arms around Zayn’s stomach, pulling him close.

 

“So, what do you wanna do today?” Zayn asked, stroking over Niall’s bicep with his fingertips.

 

“How bout we go to Lou’s. I really haven’t seen him much lately.” Niall said.

 

Zayn nodded. He moved his hand so he was rubbing his fingers in small circles on Niall’s collarbone that was peeking out of his shirt.

 

“Do you wanna go soon then? We can stop for breakfast on the way.” Zayn said, smiling down at the boy.

 

“Sounds good.” Niall said. He unwrapped Zayn’s arm from around him and got up off the bed. He went to the dresser and pulled out clothes for him and Zayn. He turned around to find Zayn standing in the middle of the room. He handed him his clothes and they both got dressed. “Let’s go then!” Niall exclaimed. He grabbed Zayn’s arm and dragged him down the hall to the door. Niall grabbed them both sweatshirts and they put them on. They walked out the door, Niall locking it behind him.

 

+

 

A few moments later there was a knock on the door. Louis walked out into the hallway to find that Niall and Zayn had already unlocked the door, Zayn walking off into the kitchen.

 

"Louis!" Niall yelled as he ran towards him. He jumped onto Louis and tackled him to the carpet. Louis was laughing brightly, as was Niall. Louis leaned his head back and his eyes were met with Harry standing down the hall looking terrified as ever. Louis shot him a mischievous smile before grabbing Niall's shoulders and flipping him onto his back. He smirked down at the blonde boy.

 

"Okay, off my boyfriend." Zayn said walking over to them.

 

Louis huffed out a breath and rolled off of Niall. He smiled up at Zayn. "Defensive are we?" Louis joked.

 

He got up off the floor and turned around to find Harry still staring at them. He looked scared to say the least. Louis got up and walked over to him. “You okay, Haz?” Louis asked, placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders, running them up and down. Harry just stared at him. “What? This about Niall? He’s a bit eccentric, but really lovely.” Louis said smiling at the boy.

 

Niall looked up at Zayn from the floor, smiling widely. Zayn reached a hand down and Niall took it. Zayn pulled him up and he crashed into his chest. Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist, closing his eyes. Zayn’s wrapped his arms around Niall’s shoulders as Niall mouthed at his neck, scraping his teeth over the skin, making Zayn’s skin break out in goose bumps. He opened his eyes and they widened. He stopped his movements and pulled away from Zayn. He stepped around him and walked down the hallway. He had stopped behind Louis and looked onto the sight suspiciously, but neither boy noticed him. Zayn was watching on with a worried look on his face, knowing Niall would scare the shit out of Harry.

 

“Who’re you?!” Niall said loudly, peeking around Louis to look at the tall, curly haired boy. Harry and Louis both jumped, Harry cowering backwards. Louis turned around to face Niall, glaring at the shorter boy.

 

“Jesus, Niall. You scared the shit out of me and already had poor Harry terrified.” Louis scolded.

 

“So, your name’s Harry?” Niall said, looking around Louis to stare at Harry.

 

Harry’s eyes were wide and he was trembling, but he nodded anyways. Niall stepped around Louis, making his way towards the boy. Harry stepped backwards, his back hitting the wall behind him. He flinched away as Niall got closer. Louis rushed over to Niall, grabbing him by his shoulders and dragging him back down the hallway. Louis looked over to Harry, giving him a sympathetic look. He noticed Harry’s head was down and he was shaking. Louis couldn’t see his ears anymore, which is why Niall probably didn’t say anything.

 

“Take him to the kitchen and tell him.” Louis whispered to Zayn harshly. Zayn gave him an apologetic look and grabbed Niall by the bicep, dragging him to the kitchen.

 

Louis rushed over to Harry, who was whimpering and breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around his lanky frame, cradling his head to his chest. Harry let out a small sob and he gripped onto Louis’ shirt tightly. Louis pressed a kiss in between where he knew his ears were. He could see them vaguely through his curls. He reached behind Harry, taking his tail in his hand and stroking it lightly. He moved his hand, rubbing up Harry’s back, then into his hair, where he started scratching behind his ears. He pressed another kiss into Harry’s curls, pulling his head to his chest.

 

Back in the kitchen, Zayn and Niall were sitting at the table. Niall was eating his breakfast sandwich and listening intently to Zayn.

 

“So, as you can see, Harry is very timid. He doesn’t like meeting new people. He was terrified of me when I first met him. Started crying, the poor lad.” Zayn said. Niall was looking at him doe eyed.

 

“But why?” Niall asked curiously. Zayn sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

 

“He was beat a lot from where he came from. They treated him terribly. All because he’s different.” Zayn said.

 

“Whadya mean?” Niall asked.

 

“He’s… Uhm… He… Wow, yeah you won’t believe me but he’s right there so…” Zayn said.

 

“What, Zayn? Come on.” Niall pressed.

 

“He’s part cat.” Zayn said quickly, looking down to his lap.

 

“What? I’m sorry. I don’t think I heard you correctly.” Niall said.

 

“He’s. Part. Cat.” Zayn said slowly, looking up to stare into Niall’s eyes. A smile broke out on Niall’s face, but faded when he noticed Zayn’s face wasn’t showing any signs of him joking.

 

“You’re serious?” Niall said, astonished. “You’re actually serious?” Zayn nodded. “Wow… I just… Wow… I mean, really? Like actually really?” Niall asked.

 

“Yes, Niall. Do you want me to write it down for you?” Zayn said. Niall looked at him wide eyed. “Shit, I’m sorry. S’just hard to take in and understand. If you really don’t believe me, just wait a bit. I’m sure they’ll be in soon.” Zayn said. He took Niall’s hand in his own and rubbed circles on the back of it.

 

Niall leaned over and pecked Zayn on the cheek. “It’s alright.” Niall said softly. “Yeah, it is hard to understand. But I trust you.”

 

“Thank you. Really though, I am sorry.” Zayn said quietly.

 

“It’s fine, Zayn. Honestly.” Niall said. Zayn look down to his food. Niall cupped his cheek and turned his head to face him. He leaned in and kissed Zayn slowly, their lips moving together languidly.

 

Louis had finally calmed Harry down. He pulled back and wiped away his tears before leaning down and kissing Harry’s forehead softly.

 

“Are you gonna be okay?” Harry nodded. “Do you wanna go get some breakfast? They brought us food.” Louis said, smiling sweetly at Harry.

 

“O-Okay...” Harry said hesitantly. Louis grabbed his hand and they made their way to the kitchen. Louis stopped in the doorway and Harry’s eyes went wide. Niall had a hand tangled in Zayn’s hair and Zayn’s hands were wrapped around his neck as they were heatedly making out.

 

Harry leaned over to Louis. “What are they doing?” He whispered into Louis’ ear.

 

Louis turned to look at him. “Uhm… They’re kissing… Well, making out actually.” Louis said with a chuckle.

 

“Why?” Harry asked.

 

“Because they’re horny little buggers.” Louis replied. Harry gave him a weird look. “I’ll explain later.” Louis said. He turned back to the kitchen and cleared his throat. Niall jumped back from Zayn, a bright blush spreading across their cheeks. “Am I interrupting something?” Louis asked.

 

“Actually, ye-“ Niall was cut off by Zayn’s hand on his mouth.

 

“No, not at all. Good morning, Harry.” Zayn said. Niall licked Zayn’s palm causing him to pull away.

 

“Hey, Harry.” Niall said, smiling sweetly at Harry.

 

"H-Hi, Niall." Harry said quietly.

 

"M'sorry if I scared you before. Didn't mean nothing by it. Was just curious is all." Niall said.

 

His eyes were scanning over Harry's features, looking for any signs. His gaze landed on Harry's curls, two brown ears sticking out from them. His gaze dropped when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. That something was, in fact, a long brown tail that Harry had wrapped around his middle.

 

Niall’s eyes widened in disbelief. “You’re… You’re actually part cat.” Niall said.

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he moved to hide behind Louis, his ears flattening against his head. Louis turned around and placed his hands on Harry’s waist.

 

He leaned down to Harry’s ear. “He’s not gonna hurt you, love. Not gonna turn you in. Promise. Trust me. I won’t let anyone hurt you. Or take you away. Nothing. I promise you.” Louis whispered softly. Harry nodded hesitantly into Louis’ shoulder.

 

Niall was giving Zayn a funny look, but Zayn just shook his head. Louis kissed Harry’s cheek and turned around. He mouthed a ‘sorry’ to Niall, but he just smiled back. Louis led Harry to the kitchen table, pulling out his chair. Harry sat down gingerly and folded his hands in his lap, looking down to them. Louis sat down next to his and reached for the bag on the table. He pulled out two croissants and two muffins, handing one of each to Harry. “So,” Louis started, “How are things going with you two?” Louis questioned, pointing across the table.

 

Zayn smirked over to Niall, then looked back at Louis. “Great. Things are great.” Zayn said, smirking across the table. A faint blush clouded Niall’s cheeks and he was looking anywhere but at Louis. Zayn placed his hand on Niall’s thigh and squeezed gently, causing Niall to jump.

 

“Gross.” Louis said, but he shot them a smile to let them know he was kidding.

 

Harry was looking over at Louis with a questioning look on his face. Laughter erupted from inside Louis, and Harry looked confused as ever. Louis reached over and grabbed Harry’s hand, entwining their hands together. Louis reached with his other hand and picked up his croissant. He took a bite out of it, then placed it back down.

 

Louis noticed Harry staring at him and then he realised, Harry didn’t know what to do. Louis released his hand and reached over, grabbing his croissant. He brought it up to Harry’s lips and Harry took a bite.

 

He chewed and swallowed, smiling over at Louis. “D’you like it?” Louis asked. Harry nodded brightly. “Good, well, eat up then.” Niall was giving Louis a weird look. He looked over to Zayn for any idea as to what was going on.

 

Zayn leaned over to Niall’s ear. “He hasn’t had much human food. He was fed cat food in his previous home.” Zayn whispered lowly.

 

Niall’s eyes widened in shock. “You’re serious?” Niall whispered back. Zayn nodded solemnly.

 

He looked up to Louis and Harry, seeing them eating their food with their hands interlaced. Zayn smiled over at them, catching both of their gazes. They both smiled back at him and turned back to their food. Niall reached into the bag and pulled out a chocolate chip muffin. He peeled the wrapper off and dug in.

 

They all ate in silence for the rest of breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been taking so long for me to update this i've had to catch up on all my missing school work:P


	10. Holiday From Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys so i finished chapter 31 but i need to get the other chapters up first D:

All of the boys finished their breakfast quickly. They just hung out for the rest of the day. Harry was still a little scared of Niall but he was pretty much alright. They were all sitting in the living room watching TV. Niall and Zayn were in the chair and Harry was curled up next to Louis on the couch.

 

“So, Lou. What are the plans for your birthday? It is in like two weeks.” Niall spoke up.

 

Louis went wide eyed. “Shit. I have no idea.”  Louis said. He was going to be twenty soon. He would no longer be a teenager. It was kind of devastating really. Louis let out a groan and covered his face with his hands. “I’m gonna be old!” He mumbled into his hands. Niall and Zayn both let out a laugh.

 

“You’re not that old.” Zayn said. Louis peeked out through his hands. Niall looked like he was trying to hold back laughter and Zayn was just smiling brightly.

 

“This isn’t funny. I’m gonna get wrinkles and gray hair.” Louis whined.

 

“Hey. You know what I heard is good for wrinkles?” Niall said.

 

“What?” Louis said curiously.

 

“Cu-“ Niall was cut off by Zayn.

 

“So, what do you want for your birthday, Lou?” Zayn asked.

 

“Nothing. Don’t get me anything, Malik. You too, Horan.” Louis shot at them.

 

“Yeah, sure, okay.” Zayn said sarcastically.

 

“I’m serious.” Louis warned. Harry pawed Louis’ leg with his hand, trying to grab his attention. Louis looked over to the boy, smiling sweetly at him. “What’s up, love?” Louis asked.

 

“When’s your birthday?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“Oh! It’s December 24th. Christmas Eve, actually.” Louis said with a smile. Harry’s ears perked up at the word Christmas.

 

“Christmas? That’s soon?” Harry said excitedly. Louis nodded happily at the boy. “I love Christmas.” Harry whispered smiling up at Louis.

 

“Yeah. I’m going home for Christmas, so I guess you’ll have to come with me.” Louis said. Harry’s eyes widened at the thought of meeting new people. A look of fear clouded his face. Louis noticed and immediately went to comfort the boy. “Oh, it’s nothing big. Just my sisters and mum and step-dad.” Louis said quietly. “How ‘bout I let you meet them before we go? Would that make things easier?” Louis asked. Harry nodded shakily. “Well then, I’ll be right back.”

 

Louis untangled himself from Harry and went to grab his laptop from his room. He walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. He opened his laptop and opened Skype.  He saw his mum was online so he hit the ‘call’ button. The call screen popped up and their picture was at the bottom. Harry was looking on fascinatedly. Just then, Jay’s face popped up on the screen. Harry backed away to the other side of the couch.

 

“Louis! What a pleasant surprise!” She exclaimed. “How are you, darling?” Jay asked.

 

“I’m great, Mum. There’s actually someone I want you to meet.” Louis said.

 

“Okay…” Jay said skeptically.

 

“Harry, can you come over here? “ Louis asked sweetly. Harry shuffled over next to Louis. “Harry, this is my Mum. Mum, this is Harry. The one I was telling you about. Remember?” Louis said.

 

“Ah, yes. You never sent me a picture, by the way.” Jay said. “Well, Harry, it’s lovely to meet you.”

 

Louis leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Go on. Say hi. You’ll be alright.” Louis said softly.

 

“H-Hi, Mrs. Tomlinson.” Harry said quietly.

 

“Oh, honey. Please, call me Jay. Mrs. Tomlinson makes me feel old.” She laughed out. A small smile made its way onto Harry’s face.

 

“Sorry, Jay.” He said.

 

“Nothing to be sorry about, dear.” Jay said, smiling through the screen.

 

“Is that Momma Tommo?” Niall yelled from the chair.

 

“Ah, is that Niall I hear?” Jay asked. Niall jumped up from Zayn’s lap and went over next to Louis.

 

“The one and only.” Niall said.

 

"Lovely to see you. How are you?" Jay asked.

 

"I'm great!" Niall exclaimed, glancing over to Zayn. Zayn smiled back at him.

 

"Who're you smiling at?" Jay asked curiously.

 

"Zayn." Niall said.

 

"Oh, hello Zayn!" Jay yelled from the computer. Zayn came over and sat down on Niall's lap.

 

"Hi, Jay." Zayn said.

 

"I miss you boys." Jay said.

 

"We miss you too, Mum." Louis said. "Ooh. Guess what!" Louis exclaimed.

 

"What?" Jay asked.

 

Louis cupped a hand around his mouth so Niall and Zayn couldn't see. "They're dating." He whispered loudly, pointing in their direction behind his hand.

 

"Finally!" Jay exclaimed.

 

"Did everybody know except us?!" Niall said loudly.

 

"Pretty much." Louis and Jay said at the same time. Niall looked up to Zayn, then groaned, dropping his head back onto the couch.

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it, sweetie. All that matters is that you’re together now and that you’re happy.” Jay said. “Just treat each other right.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Niall said, saluting her.

 

“I will, Jay.” Zayn said.

 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear. When he got up off the couch, his tail came into the camera’s view.

 

Jay’s eyes widened. “He’s really part cat!” Jay exclaimed.

 

“I told you! Why does no one believe me?!” Louis asked rhetorically.

 

“Because it’s absurd!” Jay said. “But I can’t believe… Just… Wow.” Harry walked back into the room and sat down next to Louis, curling into his side. Jay smiled at the sight. Louis reached a hand up to Harry’s hair and started scratching behind his ears. Harry started purring softly, nudging up into Louis’ hand.

 

“Are any of the girls home?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah, they all are actually. They had a snow day.” Jay said.

 

“Can you go get them? I want them to meet Harry.” Louis said. Jay nodded and got up from the computer.

 

After about a minute, Louis could hear the stomping of feet running through the house. Two girls ran into the room and popped up on the screen.

 

“Louis!” They squealed.

 

“Daisy! Phoebe! Hi!” Louis exclaimed. Two more girls and Jay walked into the room.

 

“We miss you so much!” Daisy said.

 

“Fizzy! Lottie! I miss you all so much!” Louis said.

 

“Hey, Lou. “ Lottie said.

 

“Hi!” Fizzy exclaimed.

 

“Look! Mummy painted our nails!” Phoebe yelled. They both held their hands up to the camera.

 

“That’s lovely! Absolutely wonderful.” Louis said.

 

“Yeah, isn’t it gre-“ She cut herself off.

 

“Who’s that?” They both asked at the same time.

 

“This is Harry. He’s gonna be coming home for Christmas with us. I wanted him to meet you all before he got there.” Louis said.

 

“Hi, Harry!” The twins exclaimed.

 

“It’s a pleasure, Harry.” Lottie said.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Fẻlicitẻ said.

 

“What’s on your head?” Daisy asked curiously.

 

“Do you have cat ears? Mummy look! Harry has kitty ears!” Phoebe said happily.

 

“Yes, dear. I know.” Jay said. Harry was hiding his face in Louis’ chest. His tail was swishing through the air.

 

“And a tail!” Daisy said.

 

“That’s awesome!” The twins said at the same time. Louis could feel Harry smiling into his chest. He looked up at the computer, his face was happier than ever.

 

“You have pretty eyes.” Daisy said. “They’re green!”

 

“Thank you.” Harry said bashfully. He had a light blush across his cheeks.

 

“Is that Zayn I see?” Lottie said.

 

“And Niall.” Fizzy said.

 

“They’re dating.” Jay said, nudging Lottie’s shoulder.

 

“Finally!” All the girls exclaimed.

 

“Seriously?!” Niall shouted. He groaned and dropped his head onto Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn was chuckling lightly. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of Niall’s head. A chorus of “Aws” came from the computer. Louis was laughing loudly.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t know either.” Harry said. Niall smiled over to the boy.

 

“So, how are things going at home?” Louis asked.

 

“Things are good. Mark is away on business. I don’t think he’s gonna be home for your birthday.” Jay said with a sad expression.

 

“Oh, Mum. That’s okay. Not a big deal.” Louis said.

 

“I just can’t believe how old you’re getting. My baby’s growing up!” Jay said.

 

“Don’t remind me.” Louis groaned.

 

“Aw. Growing up’s not that bad.” Jay said. “How’s everything going where you are?” Jay asked.

 

“Everything’s good.” Louis said, a soft smile on his face.

 

“Well, that’s good.” Jay smiled back.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.” Louis said.

 

“Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Harry.” Jay said. All the girls said their agreements.

 

“It was nice meeting you too.” Harry said shyly.

 

“Bye! I love you!” The twins shouted, then dashed out of the room.

 

“Bye, guys.” Fizzy said.

 

“Bye, Louis. And Niall and Zayn and Harry.” Lottie said.

 

“Bye girls. I love you.” Louis said.

 

“Love you.” They said. They walked out of the room, leaving just Jay.

 

“Bye, Mum. I love you. I miss you a lot.” Louis said. His eyes started watering up.

 

“Bye, Boobear. I love you too. I love all of you.” Jay said. “See you soon.” Louis ended the call.

 

He started sniffling and everyone looked over to him. He dropped his head down and let out a sob. Harry, who was halfway in his lap, moved off of him and wrapped his arms around Louis, pulling him to his chest.

 

“Lou, what’s wrong?” Zayn asked, a worried look on his face. He turned in Niall’s lap so he was facing Louis. Harry cradled Louis' head against his chest and stroked through his hair, copying what Louis did to him to calm him down.

 

“I just… I miss them so much.” He sobbed out, his voice cracking as he did so. Zayn reached over and grabbed his hand, rubbing soothing circles into the skin.

 

“It’ll be okay, Lou. You’ll get to see them really soon. Okay, love?” Zayn cooed softly. Niall reached over and stroked his hand up and down Louis’ back.

 

“Please don’t cry, Lou.” Harry whispered in his ear.

 

Louis nodded slowly, sniffling through his tears. He rested his forehead on Harry’s shoulder. His tears were slowing down, only coming out in whimpers. He took a deep breath, trying to collect himself.

 

“M’sorry.” Louis sniffled out. Harry reached up and wiped away his tears.

 

“It’s alright, Lou.” Zayn said softly. He released his hand and reached for Niall’s.

 

“Thank you, guys. Really. Ugh… I’m a mess.” Louis groaned.

 

“No, you’re not. You’re just homesick is all.” Niall said. “I think we all are a bit. I personally can’t wait to go home for the holidays.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” Zayn said squeezing Niall’s hand.

 

Louis lifted his head up and smiled over at the two boys.

 

He turned to Harry. “Thank you.” He whispered into his ear. He pecked him on the cheek and pulled away. Harry nodded, a light blush on his cheeks.

 

Niall was staring up at Zayn who was staring back at him. Zayn leant down and pressed a soft kiss to Niall’s lips. Niall smiled into the kiss, pushing back against Zayn’s lips. Zayn pulled back making Niall whine.

 

Zayn leaned in so his lips were brushing Niall’s ear. “Later.” He whispered. He licked the shell of his ear, causing Niall to whimper, then pulled away. Louis’ head snapped to face their direction.

 

“Really?!” Louis exclaimed. “We are sitting right here. Get a room.”

 

“Okay then. Come on, Zayn. Let’s go get a room.” Niall said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Zayn’s eyes widened but he got up nonetheless. Niall followed him down the hall to Louis’ room and they shut the door.

 

“I didn’t mean my room!” Louis yelled after them. “I have to sleep there ya’know.” He grumbled. Harry was lost to say the least.

 

“What are they doing?” Harry asked curiously.

 

Louis groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. “Nothing, I hope.” He said.

 

+

 

Niall closed the door behind them. He ran across the room and jumped on the bed. Zayn was still standing, looking curiously down at the boy.

 

“What exactly are we doing in here?” He asked.

 

“Nothing, really. Just wanted to fuck with Louis.” Niall said, a smirk forming on his face.

 

Niall reached his hands up in the air and made grabbing motions towards Zayn. Zayn huffed out a laugh and crawled up on the bed next to Niall. Niall wrapped his arm around Zayn’s waist and pulled him close. He rested his head on Zayn’s chest, nuzzling into it.

 

Zayn’s arm was wrapped around Niall’s shoulders. He moved his hand under the collar of Niall’s shirt, resting it on the warm skin. Niall hummed happily into Zayn’s chest as Zayn started stroking his fingers lightly over Niall’s back, causing him to shiver.

 

Niall nosed up into Zayn’s neck, kissing his Adam’s apple. He started trailing kisses up and down his jaw. He sucked a bruise under Zayn’s ear, causing the boy’s breathing to speed up. He moved his lips back down to Zayn’s neck and parted them, mouthing at the golden skin.

 

Zayn gripped the back of Niall’s neck and pulled him in closer. Niall bit down lightly causing Zayn to groan. Niall sucked harshly on Zayn’s neck, bruising him easily. He licked over the lovebite, soothing it with his tongue, causing Zayn to moan quietly.

 

Niall kissed it lightly then pulled back, resting his head on Zayn's chest. Zayn stroked his fingertips along Niall's hairline on his neck. Niall hummed contently, sending vibrations through Zayn's chest. Zayn giggled a bit and squirmed. He could feel Niall's smile. Niall's ear was resting on the center of Zayn's chest. He was listening to his heartbeat, its steady thumping slowly lulling him to sleep. Zayn heard Niall's breathing even out.

 

"Ni?" He asked quietly. He got no response so he figured the boy was asleep. His eyes started drooping and he drifted off to sleep.

 

+

 

Louis was curled up to Harry. He was stroking his tail and Harry was purring. Louis was wrapping and unwrapping his tail around his wrist. They were both staring at the TV. Coraline was playing and Harry was engrossed in it. When it got to the part where the cat started talking, Harry nudged Louis.

 

"Look, Lou! He talks! Just like me!" Harry exclaimed.

 

"Yeah, just like you, kitten." Louis said, a small smile on his face. He nuzzled into Harry's shoulder. He wasn't tired, just extremely relaxed. "Hey. I'll be right back. M'gonna go check on them." Louis said. Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off of the screen. Louis got up and walked down the hall to his room. He knocked on the door but got no reply. “I’m coming in.” He warned. “You better be decent!” Louis said as he opened the door. He had his hand over his eyes, but he peeked out through his fingers. He moved his hand away from his face and smiled.

 

Niall was curled into Zayn’s chest with his arms wrapped around his waist and Zayn’s face was in Niall’s hair. They were sound asleep and Zayn was snoring lightly. Louis pulled out his phone, took a picture, then walked back into the living room.

 

Harry was still watching Coraline. Louis went and sat down in his previous spot, but instead rested his head in Harry’s lap and stretched out along the couch. Harry looked down at Louis and smiled at him. They both turned their attention back to the movie. It was almost over so Louis didn’t get too comfortable.

 

When the movie finished, Harry squirmed happily in his seat. “I really liked that!” He exclaimed. Louis tilted his head back further into Harry’s lap and smiled up at him.

 

“That’s good. I actually have it, so you can watch it whenever you want.” Louis said.

 

Harry smiled a toothy grin back at him, dimples and all. Louis reached up and poked one of the indentations. Louis turned back to the direction of the TV and grabbed the remote. He opened the guide and started clicking through the channels. He stopped on Edward Scissorhands, which was just starting.

 

“What’s this about?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“Oh, uhm… Edward, he’s this guy. A man created him but he never finished him so he has scissors for hands. Then the guy died so Edward was left alone in this huge house on top of a hill. Some lady found him and took him home and everyone was scared of him at first but then they loved him and then they were scared of him again. Sounds confusing but it’s really good.” Louis said.

 

"Kind of reminds me of, well, me." Harry said quietly.

 

"Oh, Haz." Louis said looking up at the boy. He stretched up his neck and kissed the underside of Harry's jaw. He dropped his head back down into Harry's lap and turned so he was on his side. He lifted his hand up and rested it on Harry's thigh.

 

They were watching the movie in silence. Louis was absentmindedly rubbing circles into Harry's thigh. Harry reached down and started stroking through Louis' hair. Louis nuzzled his face into Harry's leg, smiling against the material of his pants. He turned his attention back to the movie, as did Harry.

 

They just sat there for awhile watching the movie. Louis heard a door open and picked his head up looking down the hall. He saw Niall emerge from his bedroom and run across the hall to the bathroom. Soon after, Zayn walked out and went into the bathroom as well. Louis put his head back into Harry's lap, turning his attention back to the TV.

 

+

 

Niall woke up, suddenly having to use the toilet. He shot out of bed and ran across the hall. Zayn stirred and opened his eyes just in time to catch a glimpse off Niall running out of the room. He smiled to himself as he sat up and stretched his arms over his head, cracking his back in the process. He got out of bed and followed Niall into the bathroom.

 

Niall was in the middle of washing his hands when Zayn walked in. Zayn stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Niall's petite waist. He pressed a kiss to his shoulder, then turned around to use the bathroom. Niall was standing by the door, waiting for Zayn to finish. Zayn turned around and washed his hands, glancing up at Niall, giving him a smile. He dried his hands off and walked over to Niall, pushing him up against the door.

 

He pinned him back by the hips and swooped in to kiss him. Their lips moved in sync and their tongues met passionately. Zayn rolled his hips into Niall's causing him to moan loudly. Louis' head shot up from Harry's lap, almost hitting Harry's face in the process.

 

"Sorry. Sorry, Haz. I'll be right back." Louis quickly got off the couch and made his way to the bathroom, banging on the door. Niall jumped back, but hit his head seeing as he had nowhere to go. He groaned loudly. "You better not be doing anything in my bathroom." Louis yelled through the door. Niall and Zayn backed away from the door. Niall turned around in Zayn's grasp and opened the door. He was smiling widely at Louis who had a disgruntled look on his face. "Out." Louis said, pointing down the hall. Niall and Zayn gave Louis innocent smiles as they walked past him. "Nice hickey, Malik." Louis said.

 

Zayn blushed brightly and Niall had a smug look on his face. Louis followed them down the hallway back into the living room. Louis went back over to Harry, resting his head in the taller boy's lap. Harry smiled down at Louis. The other two boys went over to the armchair, Niall sitting in Zayn's lap. They all finished watching the movie. Niall and Zayn left after it was over, leaving Harry and Louis alone.

 

By this time, it was around 1:45. Louis and Harry spent the rest of the day together watching movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meow.  
> love your feedback


	11. I'll Be Drunk Again To Feel A Little Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blahblahblahbirthdaycelebrationsblah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys so the new chapter is here  
> [hereherehere](valiumcolouredsky.tumblr.com/yfm)

Those two weeks flew by in a blur. Before any of them knew it, it was three days before Louis' birthday. All of them were gathered at Louis' flat, celebrating his birthday.

 

Harry had met Liam a week ago and he was pretty comfortable around him. Liam was very accepting of Harry's condition, not having any problem with it. To be honest, he took it best out of anyone, besides Louis, of course.

 

They were all sitting in Louis' living room watching football. Harry recognised the sport because Craig used to watch it. They were all celebrating Louis' birthday early considering they wouldn't be together the actual day.

 

After the match was over they all made their way to the kitchen where a cake was waiting on the counter, someone turning the lights off as they all walked in. They sat down at the table and Liam grabbed the cake off the counter, bringing it over to them. He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out candles and a lighter, putting the candles in the cake and lighting them.

 

"1... 2... 3..." He counted down and everyone started singing after that. They all replaced Louis' name with Boobear, making him drop his head into his hands because he was smiling so brightly.

 

When they were finished, Louis blew out the candles, making a wish. Niall brought out a bottle of vodka, smiling mischeiveously. Louis smiled back at him, going to get shot glasses out. He brought them over to the table, only bringing three though, since Liam didn't drink and he doubted Harry would like it. Niall filled the glasses and him and Zayn took their own. They all drank them down quickly, basking in the burn in the back of their throats.

 

"Fuck..." Niall said.

 

He poured himself another shot and drank it. He had a hazy smile on his face. Zayn took the bottle from him, pouring him and Louis another. Louis swallowed the liquid happily. Just then, he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to find Harry looking at him wide eyed.

 

"What is it, baby kitten?" Louis asked sweetly, smiling at the boy.

 

"What is that?" He asked, pointing to the bottle.

 

"Uhm, it's vodka." Louis answered. Harry gave him a weird look, not fully understanding. "It's alcohol." Louis said. Harry's eyes widened and his ears went flat against his head. Louis noticed immediately. "What? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

 

Harry just shook his head, memories of Bill flooding his mind. Harry got up from the table and quickly made his way to the spare bedroom. Louis poured himself another shot and downed it before getting up and following Harry to the room.

 

"Where ya goin’, Lou?" Niall called out, his accent thicker than normal.

 

"I'll be right back." He said. When he got to the bedroom, the door was partially open so he went in. He saw Harry curled up in a ball, sobbing on the bed. He rushed over to him and pulled him into his arms. Harry froze up, becoming really tense. Louis sensed this and tried to calm the boy down. "Shh, shh. Baby, come on. You're alright. What's wrong? You gotta tell me what's wrong." Louis said. Harry was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

 

"P-Please." He sobbed. "Please don't-don't hurt me." He cried. He tried to squirm away from Louis' grasp but he only held on tighter.

 

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I never would. I could never dream of it." Louis said softly.

 

Harry stopped fighting in Louis' arms and just stilled. He was sobbing into Louis' shoulder, tears streaming down his face. Louis ran a hand up and down Harry's back. He pulled Harry into his lap and cradled him in his arms.

 

"C'mon, love. You're safe. I got you. No one's gonna hurt you. We're just having a bit of fun. Nothing to worry about. Trust me." Louis whispered into Harry's ear.

 

Harry's breathing was heavy now, trying to will himself to calm down. Louis kissed in between his hidden ears. He pulled him closer to his body as he reached behind him and stroked his tail.

 

"You're alright, love. Come on, baby. Calm down. Please, babe. Everything's fine." Louis pleaded.

 

Harry's sobs turned into hiccups and whimpers. He buried his face further into Louis’ neck. Louis reached up and ran his fingers through Harry's curls causing him to purr out.

 

"There we go. Come on, love. Nobody's gonna hurt you. Never. I won't let them." Louis promised. He kissed Harry's head again. Harry pulled back and looked up at Louis. His eyes were puffy and red and his cheeks were stained with tears. Louis leaned in and kissed away his tears. He reached up his hand and wiped away any remnants. Harry's eyes were screwed shut as Louis brushed off his face. "Come on, babe. Open up those pretty eyes." Louis cooed softly. Harry slowly opened his eyes and something sparked inside of Louis. Even though Harry's eyes were bright red, the green was standing out brilliantly. "Beautiful." Louis whispered as he leaned in and kissed Harry's forehead. Harry took in a large breath, calming himself down.

 

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered out. "I just... With Bill... I freaked out. Alcohol was never a good thing when him or his friends were around."

 

"Oh, baby. I'm nothing like that when I'm drunk. None of us are. Liam doesn't even drink." Louis said quietly.

 

"I trust you." Harry said so quietly Louis wasn't sure he actually said anything at all. Louis stroked across Harry's cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. Harry pushed his face into Louis' hand, nuzzling into it.

 

"Come on, love. Let's go back out there. I won't drink if you don't want me to." Louis said.

 

"No, it's okay. You can if you want. It's your birthday after all. And like I said, I trust you." Harry said.

 

"Only if you're absolutely positive." Louis told him.

 

Harry nodded his head. He had a small smile on his face.

 

Louis got up from the bed and grabbed Harry's hand. He led them back out to the kitchen where everyone was talking animatedly. Niall and Zayn were both a bit drunk and they were talking to Liam about the football match.

 

The lights were still off and Louis left them that way. Louis and Harry walked over to the table and sat down.

 

"Can we have cake now?!" Niall asked excitedly.

 

"Yes, Nialler." Louis said.

 

He walked over and opened a drawer, pulling out a cake cutter. Liam already had paper plates and plastic forks on the table. He walked over to the table and stood by the cake. He started slicing it and putting pieces on plates. When everyone had cake, he went and sat next to Harry. He grabbed the bottle of vodka and poured himself another shot. He looked over to Harry, who was giving him a worried look, and smiled. He drank his shot, his body tingling after he swallowed it. He smiled lazily, his brain getting a little fuzzy. He started eating his cake. Harry was still looking at him. Louis shot him a smile and gestured to Harry's cake with his fork. Harry looked down, then back up and smiled at Louis nodding his head. He started eating his cake and smiled happily.

 

"This is really good. It's sweet. I like it." Harry exclaimed.

 

Niall spoke up, "Thanks. Made it meself." His words were a little slurred but no one cared.

 

He looked over to Zayn who was already looking at him. Zayn's eyebrows were raised and Niall smirked at him. Niall grabbed the back of Zayn's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips crashed together and he pried Zayn's mouth apart with his tongue.

 

Louis was giggling at them and Liam was staring wide eyed. Harry was still eating his cake so he didn't notice. However, when he did look up, his eyes bulged out of his head. He looked over to Louis who was giggling like a girl and then to Liam, who had his face resting in his hands. Louis smiled dopily at Harry, who honestly looked terrified.

 

“Aw, babe. Nothing to worry about. They do it cos they love each other.” Louis whispered happily. He poured himself a shot and drank it quickly, looking back across the table. Harry tugged on Louis’ sleeve again causing Louis’ attention to turn back to him.

 

“Does everyone that loves each other do that?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Louis giggled again, then nodded. “Well, at least when they _love_ each other.” Louis said.

 

“Whadaya mean?” Harry asked. Louis rested his elbow on the table and placed his chin in his hand, as if in deep thought.

 

“Hmm… Well, like in a romantic way? Like they love each other as more than friends. And they do things to show it. For example…” Louis said, gesturing to the boys who were still making out.

 

“Oh…” Harry said quietly. He squirmed uncomfortably in his chair and Louis noticed.

 

“Alright, hey. That’s enough, you two.” Louis said from across the table.

 

Zayn and Niall slowed their movements and eventually pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other’s. They had wide smiles on both of their faces and they looked blissed out. Niall pecked Zayn’s lips one more time before pulling away completely. Zayn was still in the same position with his eyes closed. He was breathing heavily through his nose, trying to take in what had just happened. Niall was pouring more shots for everyone when Zayn opened his eyes. He gladly took his and drank it along with the other two boys.

 

“Alright, that’s it for me. Cannot have a hangover tomorrow. Long drive and all.” Louis slurred out. They were driving to Doncaster tomorrow to go see Louis’ family. Niall was laughing, only because he knew Louis would have a hangover anyways. “Okay, I’m good for bed. Anyone else?” Louis asked.

 

“I am.” Harry said quietly.

 

“Okay, kitten.” Louis said. He reached a hand up and brushed a rogue curl out of Harry’s eye. Harry smiled up at him and Louis sent the gesture back. “You two,” Louis said, pointing a finger at Niall and Zayn. “Can sleep in the guest room. Li, are you staying?” Louis asked.

 

“Nah, I gotta get home. I have work early tomorrow.” He said.

 

“Okay. Well, can you let yourself out?” Louis asked. Liam nodded. Louis got up from the table and staggered over to Liam. He fell into his arms giggling. “Bye, LiLi.” Louis giggled into his chest.

 

“G’night, Lou.” He said, hoisting the boy up in his arms. Niall was watching on, amused as ever, as was Zayn. Liam picked up Louis bridal style and started walking him out of the kitchen. “Come on, Harry.” Liam called. Harry got up and trotted after them.

 

Liam went into Louis’ room and placed him on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and pants and put him under the covers. Louis was still giggling. Liam leaned down and pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead. He walked out of the room but not before saying goodnight to Harry.

 

When Liam was gone, Harry made his way to the bed. He crawled under the covers and shuffled over to Louis. Louis turned to face Harry and smiled at him. Harry smiled back. Louis stared leaning in and Harry did nothing, thinking he was going to kiss his forehead. Only, he didn’t. He pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips causing the boys eyes to go wide. Louis pulled back and smiled at him again. Harry was in shock.

 

He was just staring at Louis, who had now turned around and shuffled back into Harry’s chest. Louis nudged him softly, wanting Harry to wrap his arms around him, so he did. Almost instantly, Louis started snoring softly. Harry lay awake with his thoughts for awhile. That was until Liam walked in carrying pain killers and a bottle of water. He placed them on the bedside table and glanced to the boys in bed.

 

When he noticed Harry was staring up at him, he walked around the bed and sat down on the edge. “S’something wrong, Harry?” Liam asked quietly, not wanting to wake up Louis.

 

“He kissed me.” He whispered. Liam looked at him wide eyed.

 

“What do you mean? Cos he kisses everyone all the time.” Liam asked curiously.

 

“He kissed me. Like on the lips.” Harry said, more shocked than Liam.

 

“Oh… Wow… Uhm…” Liam was at a loss for words. He sighed, knowing where this was going to have to go. “He probably did it because he was drunk, to be honest. It wouldn’t be the first time. I’ve gotten a few myself over the years.” Liam said with a smile. Harry’s expression got even more worried and Liam’s softened. “Oh, it’s nothing to worry about. He doesn’t do it a lot. Just with people he’s close with, I guess. Zayn and Niall have gotten some as well.” Liam said. Harry’s expression softened a bit, some of the tension leaving his features.

 

“Oh… Okay...” He said quietly.

 

“He probably won’t even remember it in the morning, if I’m telling the truth.” Liam said honestly. A glint of hurt flashed through Harry’s eyes. “But, hey. Everything’s fine. I’m gonna head out though. It was nice seeing you again.” Liam said sweetly. “If you ever need someone to talk to, just call me. Okay?” Liam said. Harry nodded and Liam got up. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Zayn and Niall were talking quietly. “Louis kissed Harry.” Liam said nonchalantly. Both boys started laughing.

 

“It was gonna happen eventually.” Zayn said.

 

“Yeah. Happened to all of us.” Niall said. “Cheers.” He downed another shot. By this time, it was around one forty five.

 

“Well, I’m heading out. See you guys soon. Love you.” Liam said. He left the kitchen and headed out to his car, leaving Niall and Zayn alone.

 

Niall leaned over and rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn wrapped his arm around Niall’s shoulder, rubbing his fingers across Niall’s arm. He pressed a kiss into his blonde hair.

 

“I’m about ready to go to bed. What about you, Ni?” Zayn asked. Niall nodded slowly, releasing a small ‘mhm’. "Come on then, babe." Niall lifted his head up and got off the chair. He held his hand out for Zayn to take and they made their way to the guest room. They both shed their clothes and crawled into bed. Niall curled into Zayn's chest, placing a kiss on the warm skin.

 

"I love you, Ni." Zayn said quietly.

 

"I love you too, Z." Niall responded. Zayn kissed the top of Niall's head and shut his eyes, slowly falling asleep. Niall followed shortly after.

 

+

 

The next morning was hell.

 

Louis woke up early and showered quickly. He had to double check that they had everything packed. He also ran to the bakery and got everyone breakfast. Harry was asleep through all of this.

 

+

Zayn and Niall woke up with headaches and hangovers. Niall could just sleep his off on the plane back to Ireland but Zayn had to drive home with his. Louis had taken the painkillers that Liam had left for him and he was seemingly alright.

 

Zayn and Niall had brought their vacation bags seeing as they were just leaving from Louis’. Zayn was going to be driving Niall to the airport. Both boys made their way to the bathroom to shower. Niall turned to the shower and turned on the water.

 

He turned around to find Zayn sitting on the closed toilet with his head in his hands. He smirked and walked over to him, kneeling in between his legs. He rested his hands on Zayn's bare thighs causing him to look up. Niall ran his hands up his thighs causing him to shiver.

 

Zayn smiled down at him and stood up, helping Niall up as well. Niall pulled off his and Zayn's briefs and walked over to the shower, stepping inside. Zayn followed and shut the curtain behind him. Niall was already shampooing his hair, Zayn doing the same when he was done. Niall rinsed his hair and switched spots with Zayn so he could do the same.  Niall picked up the body wash and poured some in his hand. He lathered it up and started running his hands over Zayn's chest. He rubbed down his stomach and across his arms. Zayn turned around so Niall could wash over his back. He made his way down and washed his bum.

 

Zayn's breathing became heavier and Niall smiled to himself. Niall reached around and rubbed over Zayn's happy trail. He moved his hand down but skipped over his dick and instead took his balls in his hand. Zayn gasped out and leaned back into Niall's chest. Niall massaged his hands over the soft flesh, then moved his hand up and grasped Zayn's cock. Zayn moaned loudly and rested his head back against Niall's shoulder.

 

Niall started stroking slowly, thumbing at the head. Niall nuzzled into Zayn's neck, mouthing at the flesh. He bit down and sucked, causing Zayn to groan. Zayn pushed back into Niall and he could feel that he was hard as well. Zayn turned around and looked down at Niall. He reached a hand down and took hold of Niall's cock, starting to stroke. He thumbed at the slit, making Niall whimper. Zayn shuffled closer so their bodies were aligned. He rested his head on Niall's shoulder, panting heavily into his skin. He dragged his lips over the pale flesh and started sucking lightly. Niall jerked his hips into Zayn's hand, moaning loudly. Niall had his head thrown back and his eyes closed. His mouth was partially open and he was releasing little breathy moans.

 

"Fuck, Zayn." Niall groaned out.

 

He sped up his hand movements and Zayn did the same. Niall tilted his head forward and started kissing up Zayn's jaw. He took his earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it causing Zayn to whimper. Zayn grabbed Niall's hip with his unoccupied hand and pushed him up against the shower wall. Niall pressed his thumb into Zayn's slit and rubbed the precome around the head.

 

"Yeah, baby. Just like that." Zayn breathed into Niall's neck. Zayn still had his grip on Niall's small hip, holding on tightly. Zayn reached the hand that was on his hip down and cupped Niall's balls, squeezing gently.

 

"Close." Niall said into Zayn's ear.

 

"Yeah, same. Fuck…" Zayn whimpered out.

 

"I'm gonna... Fuck." Zayn came first, biting down harshly on Niall's shoulder, causing him to come right afterwards. Zayn licked over the bite mark, then travelled up Niall's neck, placing a kiss below his ear.

 

"I love you, Ni." Zayn breathed into his ear. Niall turned and kissed the side of Zayn's head.

 

"I love you too, babe." Niall said. He leaned his head back against the shower tiles, breathing heavily.

 

Zayn pulled back and grabbed Niall's head, tilting it down. He pressed a soft kiss into his lips, gripping Niall's hips. Niall reached up and gripped the back of Zayn's hair, pulling him closer. Their lips moved together slowly seeing as they were coming down from their high. Zayn pulled back, rubbing circles into Niall's hips with his thumbs.

 

He smiled down at the boy. Niall leaned up and pecked Zayn's lips. Zayn stepped back and guided Niall under the spray of the water. He gently rubbed the cum off of Niall’s stomach. They finished washing off and stepped out into the bathroom. They got dressed quickly seeing as they were running a little late.

 

+

 

Louis walked into his room and went over to Harry. He gently shook the still sleeping boy, causing him to stir and turn over. He slowly opened his eyes and his sight was met with Louis smiling down at him. He smiled back and rubbed him eyes, willing the sleep to go away.

 

“Morning, kitten.” Louis said. He leaned down and pecked Harry on the forehead. Memories of last night came flooding back into his mind. His eyes widened at first but when Louis gave him a weird look, he just smiled at him.

 

“Good morning, Lou.” Harry said. His voice was deep and gravelly with sleep. And Louis would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t find it extremely attractive. Louis reached up and pushed some curls out of Harry’s eyes before stroking across his cheek with his thumb.

 

“Well, come on. We’ve got a long day ahead of us.” Louis said brightly. Harry nodded and sat up, moving his legs off the side of the bed.

 

Louis pulled Harry up and walked with him to the bathroom. This was a routine now; them going to the bathroom first thing in the morning and brushing their teeth. Seeing as Louis had brushed his awhile ago, he was just accompanying Harry. Niall and Zayn emerged from the bathroom smiling widely at each other.

 

“You didn’t.” Louis said.

 

“What?” They both said at the same time.

 

“You had sex in my shower!” Louis exclaimed.

 

“Not sex...” Zayn started.

 

“We exchanged hand jobs, if you really must know.” Niall finished.

 

“No, I really didn’t need to know. But now I do. So, thank you for that.” Louis said sarcastically. He stepped around them, guiding Harry into the bathroom.

 

Harry brushed his teeth and washed his face. He walked back into Louis’ room, Louis leaving him alone to get dressed.

 

Louis walked into the kitchen and made everyone tea. He left Zayn and Niall’s cups on the counter, bringing his and Harry’s back to his room. When he got there, Harry was pulling on a beanie to cover his ears. Louis walked over to him and handed him the disposable cup his tea was in. Harry thanked him, drinking a sip.

 

“We should probably head out soon. Like really soon.” Louis said. Harry nodded in agreement.

 

Louis walked out of the room, gesturing for Harry to follow him. He bumped into the happy couple in the hallway.

 

“Tea and breakfast in the kitchen” He said. Niall pecked him on the cheek and ran down the hall.

 

“Thanks, Lou.” Zayn said, kissing the top of Louis’ head.

 

He followed his boyfriend to the kitchen where he found him eating a muffin. Zayn went over to the bag of pastries and pulled out a croissant. He grabbed his tea and went to stand next to Niall, who was leaning against the counter. Louis and Harry came into the kitchen last. All of their bags were by the door, ready to leave.

 

“I’m gonna bring our bags to the car. Go have some breakfast.” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear.

 

Harry nodded and went to the counter to grab something to eat. Louis placed his tea on the table and walked out of the room, going to their bags. He opened the door, then picked up both bags. He brought them out to his car and stowed them in the trunk.

 

When he got back to the kitchen, Harry, Niall, and Zayn were still eating breakfast. “Time to go.” Louis announced.

 

Niall walked over to Harry and wrapped him in a hug. Harry froze up a bit, but hugged him back nonetheless.

 

Zayn did the same while Niall went over to Louis. “Happy Early Birthday, Lou. Oh, and Happy Holidays. I love you.” He said, hugging Louis tightly.

 

“Alright, get off him. You’re going to squeeze him to death.” Zayn joked. Niall retracted himself and walked out the door, going to Zayn’s car. “Bye, Lou. Love you.” Zayn said. He wrapped Louis in a strong hug and kissed his temple. He pulled away and followed Niall out to his car.

 

They drove to the airport with the radio playing quietly in the background. Zayn was holding Niall’s hand the whole drive. When they got there, Zayn walked Niall to his gate. He pulled Niall in for a hug, starting to tear up a bit.

 

“I’m gonna miss you so much.” Zayn said quietly.

 

“I’m gonna miss you too, Z. But I’ll call and we can Skype. It’ll be fine. S’just two weeks.” Niall said softly. Niall pulled back, looking up at the boy.

 

A few of Zayn’s tears had fallen but Niall wiped them away. He cupped Zayn’s face in his hands and pulled him down for a sweet, short kiss.

 

He pulled back whispering, “I love you, Zayn.” A few more tears fell from Zayn’s eyes and he kissed them away.

 

“I love you too, Ni, so much.” Zayn replied.

 

Niall smiled up at him and Zayn returned the gesture. He pulled Niall in and kissed him passionately. Their lips and tongues moved together.

 

Just then, they called for the boarding of Niall’s flight. Niall pulled back, resting his forehead against Zayn’s. He pecked him quickly, then stepped away.

 

“Bye, Zayn.” Niall said quietly, a sad smile on his face.

 

“Bye, Ni. I love you.” Zayn said.

 

“I love you too. Two weeks.” Niall said as he started walking away.

 

“Yeah. Two weeks.” Zayn whispered to himself. He slowly made his way back to where he was parked and started the journey home.

 

+

 

“Well, time to go.” Louis told Harry. “Can you grab that bag?” Louis asked, pointing to the bag full of pastries.

 

Harry picked the bag up off the counter and followed Louis out to his car. They got in and buckled up. Louis turned on the radio and backed out of his spot, starting the long drive to his childhood home.

 

Within the first hour, Harry had fallen asleep, resting his head against the window. Louis thought he was just tired, which was half true. But little did he know, Harry had stayed up half the night thinking about how Louis had kissed him.

 

Two hours later, they were pulling into the driveway. Louis gently shook Harry’s knee, causing the boy to jolt awake. Harry whipped his head around, a worried look on his face. When he saw it was just Louis, his expression softened immediately.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that. But, we’re here.” Louis said softly, pointing to the house they were parked at.

 

“Oh... Okay.” Harry said, smiling at Louis.

 

“You ready?” Louis asked.

 

“I guess so.” Harry said, a warm smile on his face.

 

“Well then, let’s go.” Louis said.

 

Harry nodded and they got out of the car walking up to the door.


	12. I Wanna Save Your Heart Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just gonna try and get most of the chapters up tonight and hopefully you guys will get the update!  
> it's over 20,000 words!!!!

Louis and Harry walked up to the door. Louis knocked and almost instantly the door swung open and he was attacked by the twins.

 

“Louis!” The screamed. They were each holding on to one of his legs.

 

“Is that my Boobear?!” They heard someone call from in the house. Just then, Jay appeared in the doorway.

 

“Hi guys!” Louis exclaimed. The twins let go of Louis’ legs and ran back into the house. Jay stepped forward and wrapped Louis in a warm hug. Louis hugged her back tightly. He pulled back. “Oh! Mum… This is Harry.” He said, looking over to the boy. Harry was looking down, twiddling his thumbs. When he heard his name, he looked up.

 

“Harry, dear. It’s lovely to finally meet you.” Jay said. She stepped over to Harry, wrapping him in a tight hug. He froze but almost instantly hugged her back.

 

“You too, Jay.” He said.

 

“Well, come in. You must be freezing. We’re supposed to get some snow. It might be a white Christmas after all!” She said happily. She ushered them inside, closing the door behind them. There were two girls sitting on the couch watching TV. Harry recognised them as Fizzy and Lottie.

 

“Fizzy! Lottie!” Both of them looked up and smiled. They jumped up off the couch and went over to Louis, hugging him at the same time.

  
“We missed you!” Lottie said.

 

“I missed you guys too!” Louis responded. Both girls pulled back and Lottie turned to Harry.

 

“And you must be Harry.” She said. He looked up and smiled at her, nodding his head. She stepped in front of him and hugged him. He hugged her back, smiling at Louis over her shoulder. “It’s nice to meet you.” She said as she released him.

 

“Yeah. Nice to meet you, Harry.” Fizzy said. She went back over to the couch and sat down, Lottie following her over.

 

“Come on.” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear. “I’ll give you the grand tour. Just let me grab our bags.” Harry nodded. Louis left Harry alone in the house and ran out to the car to get their bags. When he came back in, Harry was sitting on the floor, beanie discarded, and the twins were playing with his curls.

 

“Can I touch your ears?” Phoebe asked.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Harry replied happily. She reached up and pet over his ear with her small hand. He let out a small purr causing the girls to squeal.

 

“Do that again!” Daisy said.

 

“Only if you scratch my ears.” Harry said with a smile.

 

Both girls reached a hand up and started scratching his ears. He purred loudly, pushing his head up into their hands. Louis was looking down at the sight from near the door.

 

Jay came in and stood next to him. “They seem to be quite fond of him.” She said.

 

“Yeah.” Louis said, not tearing his gaze away from Harry. He had a bright smile on his face, glad to see the boy was comfortable around his family.

 

“Hey, Haz?” Louis called. Harry turned his head to look up at Louis. Louis made a gesture with his hand, telling Harry to follow him.

 

“I’ll be back in a bit, girls.” Harry told them.

 

“Okay!” They both exclaimed. They got up and jumped on the other couch that wasn’t occupied by their sisters. Harry got up off of the floor and went over to Louis.

 

“Come on.” Louis said with a small smile.

 

He started walking towards the staircase, Harry in tow. He ascended the stairs and stopped at the second door on the right. He pushed the door open with his hip and walked in.

 

“This is my old room and where we’ll be staying for the next two weeks.” He said. He dropped their bags and flopped back onto his bed.

 

Harry was standing in the doorway, smiling down at Louis. Louis cracked an eye, looking up at Harry. He gestured for him to come over to the bed, so he did. He crawled up next to Louis, resting his head on Louis’ chest.

 

“How do you like it here?” Louis asked quietly, stroking a hand through Harry’s curls.

 

“I like it. Everyone’s really nice.” Harry said.

 

“Yeah. They’re great.” Louis said.

 

Harry turned on his side to face Louis, resting his chin on his chest. He was looking up at Louis. He brought his hand up and pawed at Louis’ chest. Louis looked down to him, smiling.

 

“Thank you.” Harry whispered out.

 

Louis reached down and stroked over Harry’s cheek. “You’re welcome, love.” Louis said.

 

“M’sorry about last night, by the way.” Harry said quietly, looking away from Louis.

 

“What do you mean? If I’m being honest, I don’t remember much.” Louis said, blushing a bit.

 

“I freaked out because of the alcohol. I just got really scared and ran off into the bedroom.” Harry said, still not making eye contact with the older boy.

 

“Oh no. Baby, I’m sorry. I should’ve known better.” Louis said. He heard Harry sniffle and he pulled him closer to his body.

 

“I just… I got so scared. I was afraid someone was going to hurt me. And I know you never would. But growing up with it, it was a natural reaction.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis cupped Harry’s face, turning his head so he had no choice but to look at him. What Louis really wanted to do was lean down and kiss him, but he thought better.

 

“As long as you’re with me, I won’t let anybody hurt you.” Louis told him.

 

Harry nodded, a few tears falling from his eyes. Louis was quick to wipe them away. He leant down and pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. Harry tensed up a bit but it went away as quickly as it happened. But Louis noticed.

 

“Something wrong?” He asked. Harry shook his head. “You’d tell me if there was, right?” Harry hesitated, but nodded anyways. “Okay. I love you, kitten.” Louis said.

 

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry whispered, clenching his eyes tightly.

 

He didn’t want to lie to Louis, but he also didn’t want him to know. If Louis didn’t remember, then it obviously wasn’t that important. So he locked the kiss away in the back of his mind, not wanting to think about it. It was safe to say that Harry had feelings for Louis, although he didn’t quite know what it they were or what they meant. His thoughts were interrupted by Jay calling them from downstairs. Louis groaned.

 

“Come on. I think it’s time for tea.” Louis said, softly nudging Harry’s shoulder. Harry sat up slowly and Louis followed. They got up off the bed and made their way downstairs.

 

“In here!” Jay called from the kitchen. They walked in and everyone was sitting at the table.  Jay was holding out a cup for Louis to take. He took it happily. “Harry’s is over there.” She whispered into Louis’ ear. “I wasn’t sure how he liked it so I didn’t put anything in it.” She said.

 

“Thanks, Mum.” He said, pecking her on the cheek.

 

He walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk. He poured some into Harry’s cup, then put it back. He handed the cup to Harry, who thanked him.

 

“How was the ride here, boys?” Jay asked.

 

“It was good. Harry slept most of the ride.” Louis said, looking fondly at Harry. A faint blush spread across Harry’s cheeks.

 

“Well, that’s nice.” Jay said, smiling at the boys.

 

They were interrupted by Louis’ phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID and it read ‘Liam’.

 

“I have to take this. I’ll be right back.” He said as he left the room.

 

He walked through the living room and walked halfway up the stairs, sitting down on them. He hit the answer button on the screen.

 

“Hey, Li.” Louis said cheerily.

 

“Hey, Lou.” Liam responded. “How was the ride?” He asked.

 

“It was good. Harry slept through most of it though. Guess he was tired.” Louis said.

 

“I bet he was. He was having trouble sleeping last night after what happened.” Liam said softly.

 

“He never said anything. What happened?” Louis asked, a worried tone in his voice.

 

“I had a feeling you wouldn’t remember…” Liam started.

 

“What, Li? What happened?!” Louis said.

 

“You, uh… You kissed him.” Liam said.

 

“Yeah, I kiss him all the time.” Louis said, not fully understanding.

 

“No. You _kissed_ him. Like on the lips.” Liam said cautiously.

 

“Shit. No. No. No. This is not good. Fuck.” Louis groaned.

 

“Why? What’s wrong? It’s not the first time you’ve kissed someone whilst you were drunk, you know?” Liam said.

 

“No, but Li. He’s probably so confused! I told him people kiss each other when they love each other as more than friends.” Louis said. “Plus… I do like him… I mean, like… As more than a friend.” Louis whispered.

 

“I knew it!” Liam exclaimed. “Someone owes me five pounds.” Louis could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“You made bets?! What the fuck!” Louis said.

 

“Yes. We did. And I just won.” Liam said smugly.

 

“Not helping, Li. But that explains why he tensed up when I kissed his forehead though.” Louis said quietly.

 

“Yeah, it does. Well, anyways. I was just checking up on you. Glad to know things are okay. Tell everyone I said ‘Hey’, yeah?” Liam said.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I love you, Li. Bye.” Louis told him.

 

“Love you too, Lou. Bye.” Liam said.

 

Louis ended the call and rubbed his hands over his face. This was really bad. Louis decided it’d be best not to bring it up. He got up off the stairs and went back into the kitchen.

 

“That was Liam. He was just checking in. He says ‘hey’, by the way.” Louis told everyone.

 

Harry was now sitting in between the twins, who were playing with his hair again. Louis smiled at them. They were giggling and petting his ears softly. Louis could hear a soft purring coming from the boy and he could see his tail waving around happily.

 

Louis went and sat next to his mum, picking up his tea from where he left it. Everyone finished their drinks and cleaned up. Louis walked over to Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning in to his ear.

 

“Do you want to go watch a movie?” Louis asked quietly. Harry nodded and followed Louis out into the living room.

 

Daisy and Phoebe were sitting on one couch. They were watching Beauty and the Beast, which was just starting. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him down on the couch. Harry curled up under Louis’ arm, resting his head on Louis’ chest.

 

Louis was stroking Harry’s tail softly, causing Harry to nuzzle into his chest. He was purring, sending vibrations throughout Louis’ body. Louis smiled down at Harry, whose eyes were closed and had a small smile playing on his face. Harry opened his eyes and turned his attention to the television.

 

As far as Louis could tell, he was enjoying the movie. The first time the beast made an appearance, Harry’s ears went flat against his head and he hid his face in Louis’ shirt. Louis rubbed up and down his back, whispering reassuring words into his ear. Harry slowly lifted his head and turned back to the screen. He was alright for most of the movie, flinching whenever the beast lashed out.

 

Closer to the end of the movie, Harry was lying across the couch, resting his head in Louis’ lap. Louis was stroking through his hair, Harry purring quietly. When the part where the beast got stabbed happened, Harry hid his face in Louis’ lap, whimpering quietly. Louis was carding his fingers through Harry’s curls, calming the boy down.

 

“It’s alright, babe. Look! See. Look!” Louis whispered quietly.

 

Harry looked up in time to see the beast transform into a man. His eyes widened, then looked up to Louis, who shot him a smile. When the movie was over, Harry was smiling widely.

 

Jay called everyone in for dinner shortly after. They all sat down at the table and enjoyed a dinner of pasta.

 

When dinner was done, Louis stayed to help his mum was the dishes, sending Harry off with the twins. Louis watched him walk out of the room, a fond look on his face. Jay noticed immediately, smiling to herself. Louis turned around and started drying the dishes his mum was giving him.

 

“You like him, don’t you?” She asked quietly. Louis looked at her wide eyed, but then nodded. “I can tell,” She said. “By the way you look at him.”

 

“S’that obvious?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah… Well, to me at least.” She said.

 

“Apparently to the guys too. They made bets!” He exclaimed. Jay chuckled at his outburst. It got quiet for a moment before Louis spoke up, “I kissed him, you know? I don’t even remember it, but it happened.” Louis said quietly.

 

“Oh…” Jay said, not really sure what to say.

 

“He doesn’t know what love is… I had to explain it to him, and I’m pretty sure I did a shit job. He’s just so lost. I told him people kissed each other when they loved each other romantically. And then I went and kissed him. How do you think he feels? I just… Ugh. He’s probably so confused. I don’t know what to do, Mum.” Louis choked out. He was tearing up and Jay wrapped him in her arms immediately. He let out a sob, crying onto his mother’s shoulder. “I just want to help him and protect him. That’s all I ever wanted.” Louis said.

 

Jay rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back. “It’ll be alright, love. Just give it some time. I’m sure things’ll work out.” She cooed. “Plus, I’m pretty sure he likes you too.”

 

“How can he? If anything, he’s just confused about his feelings. He’s never been romantically involved with anyone. He’s been locked up his whole life and treated like crap. The first time I brought him home, he left in the middle of the night. I looked for him everywhere and I couldn’t find him. I felt so bad because all I wanted to do was help him, and then he was gone. I found him two days later in an alley being harassed by some man. I love him, Mum. I really do. I’m not in love with him but I do love him.” Louis sobbed.

 

“Oh, baby. It’s okay. All that matters is he’s safe now. He’s got you, love. You’re a wonderful person and I’m sure he’s more than happy to have you in his life.” Jay said.

 

“I know, Mum. It’s just hard sometimes…” Louis sniffled out. His crying had subsided, only little sniffles coming out.

 

“I know, darling. And if you ever need help with anything, I’m always here for you.” Jay said quietly.

 

There was a shuffling noise behind Louis, and he whipped his head around, his sight met with Harry smiling widely. Harry’s smile faltered when he saw Louis’ face. He had tear tracks staining his cheeks and his eyes were red. Louis stepped back from his mum and wiped at his face.

 

“Louis? Are you okay?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Louis tried to nod but ended up sobbing instead, dropping his face into his hands. Harry rushed over to him and pulled his hands away, looking into Louis’ eyes. He reached up and wiped away his tears causing him to cry even more. Louis was the one that was supposed to be helping Harry, not the other way around. Harry enveloped Louis into his arms, holding him tight.

 

“Please stop crying, Lou. Please.” Harry begged. Louis tucked his face into Harry’s neck, letting out another sob.

 

Jay was watching on intently, trying to figure out what was going on. She quietly slipped out of the room, leaving the two boys alone.

 

“Please, Louis. I don’t like it when you cry. It makes me sad.” Harry said quietly. He nuzzled into Louis’ hair, rubbing up and down his back. He pulled back a bit, giving a small lick to Louis’ cheek. Louis was crying even harder now, not thinking he could stop. Harry gave up on trying and just let it happen.

 

Harry’s shirt was soaked in Louis’ tears. Neither one of them knew how long they were standing there. Eventually, Louis’ sobs died down into more or less whimpers. He was breathing heavily onto Harry’s neck, trying to calm down.

 

“You okay?” Harry asked softly. Louis nodded into Harry’s shoulder. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Louis shook his head. “Okay, that’s alright.” Harry said.

 

Louis’ heart hurt at how caring Harry was being. It was making him want to cry all over again, but he resisted. Harry pulled back and gripped Louis’ face in his hands. He rubbed his thumbs across Louis’ cheeks, wiping away his tears and stared into his eyes. They were a bright cerulean and Harry felt butterflies in his stomach. He pulled Louis into a tight hug. Louis hugged him back just as tightly, if not tighter.

 

“Thank you.” Louis breathed out.

 

Harry chuckled into his neck. “S’the least I can do. I mean, after all you’ve done for me.” He said quietly. “Oh! Look!” Harry exclaimed, pulling back from Louis. He held his fingers up in front of Louis’ face. His nails were a mix of bright pink and blue. Louis let a small laugh escape his lips.

 

“They’re lovely.” He said, smiling brightly. “The twins do that to you?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded enthusiastically, his curls bouncing around. “I like this colour.” Harry said, pointing to the blue. “It matches your eyes.” He commented bashfully, a blush spreading his cheeks.

 

“Thank you.” Louis whispered, looking down to his feet. They stood there in silence for a bit,that was until Louis looked up to Harry, who was staring at him intently. “What? Have I got something on my face?” Louis asked, wiping at his face.

 

Harry chuckled lightly. “No, I was just looking. You’re really pretty.” Harry said quietly. It was Louis’ turn to blush, a light rosy colour filling his face.

 

“Thanks, hun. So are you.” Louis said. He glanced up at the clock on the wall and it was later than he expected. It was nearing eleven o’clock and Louis was exhausted. “I don’t know about you but I’m ready for bed.” Louis said.

 

Harry nodded in agreement. Louis grabbed his hand and walked out into the living room, headed towards the stairs.

 

“Everything alright, boys?” Jay asked from where she was reading a book on the couch.

 

“Yeah.” Louis said, pausing in the middle of the room.

 

“Do you need the air mattress?” She asked.

 

“No. We’re fine. He’s gonna stay with me.” Louis said.

 

“Alright, well, get a good night’s sleep. It is your birthday tomorrow. And Christmas Eve.” Jay said with a smile. Harry’s eyes widened and a smile broke out on his face.

 

“Will do, Mum.” Louis said.

 

“Good night, boys. Sweet dreams.” Jay said.

 

“Night, Mum. I love you.” Louis said.

 

“Good night, Jay” Harry said.

 

They made their way upstairs and into Louis’ room. Louis walked over to their bags and pulled out two pairs of pajamas, handing one to Harry. They both got changed and crawled into bed. Louis pulled Harry close, cradling him to his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist.

 

“Night, Haz. I love you.” Louis said softly.

 

“G’night, Lou. I love you too.” Harry whispered back.

 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, sleeping soundly through the night.


	13. I'm Falling For Your Eyes But They Don't Know Me Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis' birthday and stuff and things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooo

Jay walked into Louis’ room the next morning carrying a cupcake with a single candle on it. She did this every year since he was little. Her sight was met with Louis curled up to Harry, his arms protectively wrapped around the younger boy’s waist. She walked over and placed the cupcake on the nightstand. She gently shook Louis’ shoulder and he stirred in his sleep, his eyes slowly opening.

 

“Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear, Boobear. Happy Birthday to you.” She sang softly, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead. Louis smiled up at her brightly. “Happy Birthday, love.” She cooed, brushing Louis’ fringe out of his eyes.

 

“Thank you, Mummy.” He said quietly. Harry rolled over in his sleep, bumping into Louis. His eyes peeked open, making contact with Louis, who was smiling brightly at him. Harry looked up to see Jay smiling down at them.

 

“Morning.” Harry said groggily. “Oh, Happy Birthday, Lou.” Harry nudged up under Louis’ chin, his curls tickling Louis’ face.

 

“Just come down whenever you’re ready. Breakfast should be done soon.” Jay said. Both boys looked up to her and nodded as she exited the room.

 

Louis rolled over and grabbed his cupcake, blowing out the candle. He peeled off the wrapper, taking a bite out of it. He moaned at the taste, vanilla cake with cream cheese frosting.

 

Louis looked over to Harry. “D’you want some?” Louis asked.

 

“Only if you’re okay with it.” Harry said quietly.

 

Louis broke off a piece and held it up to Harry’s mouth. Harry took it in, his lips brushing over Louis’ fingers. Louis let out a shiver and goose bumps spread up his arms.

 

His eyes widened, Harry having no idea what affect he was having on him. He was looking up at Louis, smiling innocently. Louis took a deep breath, calming himself down.

 

He turned back to the cupcake, taking another bite. He held it out to Harry, who smiled gratefully, and took a bite. A bit of frosting was stuck on Harry’s top lip. Louis reached up and wiped it away with his thumb.

 

“Thanks.” Harry whispered out. Louis nodded, finishing his cupcake.

 

“You ready for breakfast?” Louis asked.

 

Harry nodded brightly. Louis got up off the bed, Harry following. He looked out his window, seeing that they had at least a foot of snow.

 

“Haz! Look!” Louis exclaimed, pointing out the double window.

 

Harry walked over next to him, his eyes lighting up when he saw everything covered in white. Harry smiled down at him.

 

Louis turned and they made their way downstairs and into the kitchen where there were pancakes, eggs, and bacon on the table. They sat down next to each other, Louis putting food on each of their plates. He reached over and picked up Harry’s fork and knife, cutting up his pancakes.

 

“Thank you.” Harry said quietly.

 

Louis nodded, placing his utensils back down and turning to cut his own food. They both started eating when Jay walked into the room, Lottie in tow.

 

“Happy Birthday, Lou!” She exclaimed, running over to him and kissing the top of his head.

 

“Thanks, Lottie.” He said. She sat down across from him and got her own food.

 

Louis went back to eating his food. He had one hand resting on Harry’s thigh, his incessant need to touch the boy taking over. They were all eating quietly until they heard footsteps running down the stairs, the twins running into the kitchen. They ran over to Louis and hugged him tightly.

 

“Happy Birthday!” They shouted. Louis giggled at their crazy antics but thanked them nonetheless.

 

He pressed a kiss to each of their heads before sending them off to eat breakfast. They went around the table and sat next to Lottie. Jay was sitting at the end of the table, smiling at everything that was going on whilst eating her breakfast. The last to walk in has Fizzy. She walked up behind Louis and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

 

“Happy Birthday, Loubear.” She said cheerily. She pulled out the chair next to Louis and sat down, making her own plate.

 

“So, what are the plans for today, Lou?” Jay asked. Louis looked up from his food and turned to his mother.

 

“I have no idea. But we have to do the tree!” He exclaimed. “And, like, I guess we can celebrate my birthday.” He said.

 

Jay smiled at him and nodded. “Okay, love.” She said sweetly.

 

Everyone finished breakfast while chatting about what they were going to do over winter break. Harry and Louis sat their quietly, eating their meal.

 

Jay finished first, bringing her plate to the sink. She stood against the counter, looking on to the table. Louis and Harry finished next, Louis standing up to take their plates.

 

“I got it.” Jay said. She walked over to the table, picking up the boy’s plates and put them in the sink. “Shoo.” She said, ushering them out of the room.

 

Louis smiled at her, thanking her, then took Harry’s hand and walked out of the room. He led them back upstairs so he could grab his phone.

 

When he picked it up, he had five texts. All of them were from his friends back in London.

 

He opened Ed’s first, ‘ _Happy Bday, Lou. Hope you have a nice one._ ”

 

Next was Dani’s, “ _Happy Birthday, Boobear! Love you xx_ ”

 

He opened Liam’s next, “ _hppy 20th Lou. hope things r goin ok. Xx_ ” Louis had to laugh at his terrible grammar.

 

He opened Niall’s, “ _HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOUISSSSS! I LOVE YOU. BYE. xD_ ” Louis laughed again, Niall always the crazy one.

 

Zayn’s was last, “ _Hey, Lou. Happy Birthday. Give me a call soon. Love you xx”_ He smiled down at his phone. Harry was reading over his shoulder and he could feel him smiling as well.

 

He sent everybody thank you texts. He was about to put his phone down when he got another text.

 

It was from his step-dad, “ _Happy Birthday, Louis. Wish I could be there. I’ll be home soon. Lots of love_.”

 

Louis put his phone down and laid back on the bed. Harry curled up next to him, burrowing into his chest.

 

A smile broke out onto Louis’ face. He place a kiss between Harry’s ears, making Harry purr softly. Louis nosed at one of Harry’s ears, pressing a kiss to it. Harry pushed his face up into Louis’, making Louis laugh. Harry felt the vibrations travel from Louis chest through his body.

 

“What do you want to do today?” Louis asked quietly. Harry shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing?” Louis asked.

 

“Can we… Can we play in the snow?” He whispered.

 

“Of course we can, sweetheart.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s curls. Harry nuzzled into Louis’ neck, giving a soft kitten lick to the warm skin. He rubbed his nose against it, Louis breaking out in goose bumps.

 

Everything Harry was doing was driving him crazy.

 

Louis pulled back, smiling down at the boy. He brushed his curls out of his face, looking into Harry’s eyes. Louis’ hand was resting on his cheek.

 

He started carding his fingers through Harry’s hair, tucking it behind the boy’s human ear. Harry was purring, his eyes closed in content. Louis cautiously pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead, testing the waters. When the boy didn’t flinch away, he took that as a good sign.

 

“Do you want to go out soon?” Louis whispered.

 

“Whatever you want, Lou.” Harry said softly.

 

“In a little bit...” Louis said quietly.

 

Harry gave a little nod into Louis’ neck. His warm breath was hitting Louis’ skin, causing him to shiver. They stayed in bed for a good ten minutes, just listening to each other’s breathing.

 

“Come on, love.” Louis said, nudging Harry’s shoulder.

 

Harry slowly sat up on the bed, stretching out his limbs. Louis swung his legs over the side of the bed. He got up and walked over to their bags, bending down and rummaging through them. He pulled out clothes for the both of them, handing Harry his. They got dressed quickly and made their way downstairs.

 

They walked past the kitchen, catching Jay’s attention. “What’s the plan, boys?” She called after them.

 

“Snow!” Louis yelled to her. She smiled to herself, looking back down to the dishes she was washing.

 

Louis pulled Harry to the back door. He slid it open, seeing the twins already outside. They were running around, throwing snowballs at each other.

 

“Louis!” They screeched. Louis walked outside and stepped off the deck. They ran over to him, tackling him to the snow covered ground.

 

“Come play with us!” Daisy yelled.

 

“Yeah! We wanna build a snowman!” Phoebe exclaimed.

 

Harry was still on the deck, looking fondly down at Louis and the girls he’d come to love over the past few days.

 

“Alright. Alright.” Louis laughed out. They got off him and ran further back into the yard.

 

Louis was still lying on the ground. He turned his head upside down, looking at Harry. He smiled up at him and started making a snow angel. Harry walked over to him and laid down next to him. He started making his own snow angel. He stopped his movements when Louis grabbed his glove covered hand.

 

Harry turned on his side, looking at Louis. “Just like the park.” He said quietly.

 

Louis smirked and crawled on top of Harry, pinning his hands down.

 

“Just like the park.” Louis repeated. Harry had a small smile on his face. Louis leaned down and rubbed their noses together. Harry’s cheeks were bright pink, either from the cold or Louis, one would never know.

 

“Louis! Are you coming?” He heard Daisy yell.

 

“Yeah, Dais. We’re coming.” He called back.

 

He got up off of Harry, offering him a hand. He pulled Harry up and brought him over to the girls who were trying to roll snow around to make it bigger. He released Harry’s hand and took over for the struggling girls, rolling the ball of snow until it was really big.

 

Phoebe was already forming the middle of the snowman with Harry’s help and Daisy was rolling up the head of the snowman.

 

When Phoebe and Harry were done, Harry picked up the ball and brought it over to Louis per Phoebe’s instructions. Louis took the snow from Harry and placed it on top of the other ball. Daisy was struggling to carry her snow over so Harry went and helped her. Louis placed the head on top of the rest of the snowman.

 

“Where’s his face!?!” Louis exclaimed. “He needs a face!”

 

“I got it!” Daisy yelled.

 

She started digging through the snow on the ground, uncovering the stone walkway. She pulled a bunch of rocks up and brought them over to Louis. Louis took two of them and made eyes. He used a bunch, giving the snowman a smile. Lastly, he gave it a nose.

 

“Much better.” He said, a satisfied grin on his face. Even though he was a year older, he still felt like a child at heart. “Whadaya think?” He asked Harry.

 

“He’s lovely.” Harry said.

 

Jay was watching everything that was going on through the kitchen window, a smile never leaving her face.

 

Just then, Louis was hit with a snowball. He whipped around, glaring at the giggling girls. They both had innocent looks on their faces.

 

“Which one of you was it?” He said, eyeing them suspiciously.

 

“It was her! She did it!” They both said, pointing to each other.

 

Louis slowly bent down, gathering snow in his hand and balling it up. Both girl’s eyes went wide and they screamed, running off on different directions. Louis laughed loudly and dropped the snowball.

 

“I don’t know about you, but I could go for some hot chocolate.” Louis said into Harry’s ear.

 

“What’s that?” Harry asked, his eyes sparkling with interest.

 

“It’s exactly how it sounds. It’s chocolate mixed with milk heated up.” Louis said. “Come on. I think Mum made some.” He said, pulling Harry towards the house.

 

When they stepped inside, they shed their coats, gloves and shoes. Harry followed Louis into the kitchen where there was, in fact, hot chocolate waiting for them. Louis grabbed their mugs, handing one to Harry. He took a big sip, the liquid heating him up. Harry followed Louis’ actions. His eyes lit up when he tasted it.

 

“I quite like this.” Harry said. Louis shot him a smile, continuing to drink his drink. When they were done, they put their cups in the sink. “Can I take a bath?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“Of course you can, Hazza.” Louis said. “Follow me.” He told him. Louis made his way upstairs, opening the second door on the left. Louis stepped into the room, Harry walking in after him.

 

His eyes widened. There was a huge bathtub in the room, big enough for at least two people. Louis saw his expression and smiled.

 

“S’nice, right?” Louis said. Harry nodded mutely. Louis walked over to the tub, turning on the water. “I’ll be right back.” He announced. Harry nodded again.

 

When Louis left, he began taking off his clothes. He placed them in a pile and walked over to the tub. He stepped into it and sat down, the hot water engulfing him. He felt all the tension in his body being released.

 

Resting his head back against the edge of the tub, he closed his eyes, purring softly with every breath he released. He heard the door click open and Louis walked in. Harry cracked an eye, looking up to him, seeing he was carrying a towel.

 

“It alright?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah...” He purred out.

 

“Do you need anything?” Louis asked, walking over to turn off the taps.

 

“No.” Harry said quietly. “But… Can you stay?” Harry asked shyly.

 

“Sure.” Louis said with a smile. “D’you want me to wash your hair?” Louis asked.

 

Harry nodded slowly, in his own world entirely. Louis went and knelt down next the Harry. He proceeded to thoroughly wash his hair, Harry washing his body afterwards. He slowly stood up in the tub, his legs feeling like jelly.

 

He gripped onto Louis’ shoulder and stepped out onto the mat. Louis grabbed the towel he’d brought in, and started drying Harry off. Harry’s eyes were closed and he was purring loudly. Louis wrapped the towel around the boy’s slim waist and turned to open the door. He guided Harry across the hall, into his room. Harry stood there quietly while Louis pulled out briefs, a jumper, and some joggers. He handed them to Harry who proceeded to get dressed.

 

“I’m gonna go shower. You can stay in here or go downstairs. Whichever you’d like.” Louis said. Harry nodded his acknowledgment.

 

Louis walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He showered quickly. He stepped out onto the mat and reached for his towel. Only, there was no towel. ‘Well, shit.’ Louis thought to himself.

 

He groaned loudly, rubbing a hand over his face. He peeked out of the bathroom door and saw that there was no one around, so he made a run for it. He darted across the hall into his room and shut the door quickly. He heard a gasp and looked up to see Harry staring at him from the bed.

 

“Fuck.” Louis said quietly. He covered himself up and waddled over to their bags, bending over to pull out underwear. Harry was still staring at him, and at the moment he just so happened to be staring at his bum. Something churned inside Harry that he’d never felt before.

 

Harry had never seen anyone else without clothes before, so this was a whole new experience for him. Louis could feel Harry’s eyes on him and he blushed. He quickly pulled on his briefs and turned around to face Harry. Harry’s gaze travelled up Louis’ body, taking in every feature. Louis covered his stomach self-consciously, his blush spreading down his chest.

 

“Sorry about that.” He said quietly.

 

Harry’s gaze snapped up to Louis’ eyes. Harry crawled across the bed so he was kneeling in front of Louis. He grabbed his arms and moved them from Louis' stomach to his sides. He reached up and ran his fingers across Louis' stomach. He splayed his hand across it and rubbed over it, little goose bumps forming.

 

"I like this. It's soft." Harry said, an intent look on his face. He looked up to Louis, whose eyes were wide.

 

"My tummy?" Louis asked quietly.

 

Harry nodded up at Louis. He leaned forward and nuzzled his face into Louis’ belly. He pulled away, smiling up at Louis, a low purr coming from him.

 

Louis was actually speechless. He had no idea how to respond to what Harry just did. Harry didn't know any better, just voicing his feelings.

 

"Uhm... Thank you." Louis pretty much whispered.

 

Harry nodded again, smiling up at him. Louis blushed again and turned around, grabbing clothes from the suitcase and pulling them on quickly. Louis turned back around, looking down at Harry with wonder in his eyes.

 

"Uh... Uhm... How 'bout we go put the star on the tree?" Louis suggested.

 

"Okay." Harry said. Louis started walking towards the door and Harry followed him out. They went downstairs, stopping in the living room. Jay was sitting in the armchair, reading a book again.

 

"Uh, Mum," She looked up to Louis. She noticed his cheeks were red, wondering what caused him to blush so much. "Can we do the star now?" Louis asked.

 

"Sure we can." Jay smiled. Louis turned to Harry.

 

"Can you go get the girls from out back?" Louis asked. Harry nodded brightly, turning and leaving the room.

 

"Why are you blushing?" Jay asked curiously.

 

"He saw me naked." Louis said, embarrassment all over his face.

 

Jay chuckled, "I'm pretty sure he's not the first one, Boobear."

 

"Yeah, but he was staring. I don't think he's ever seen anyone else naked before." Louis said.

 

"Something else happened." Jay inquired. Louis scratched the back of his head, blushing again.

 

"He, uh... He said he liked my stomach?" Louis said. "He like crawled over to me and started playing with it and like rubbed his face into it."

 

"Well, it's safe to say he's attracted to you. Physically at least." Jay said.

 

"He doesn't even know what attraction is." Louis exclaimed. "How can he be?" Louis asked quietly, looking down to his feet.

 

"He may not know what it is. But the best way to learn is to experience." Jay explained. "He's learning about all of these new feelings he never even knew existed. Just because he doesn't know the definition of it doesn't mean he's immune to the emotion." She said. Louis looked up to her, a flicker of hope in his eyes. They heard the back door slide shut and Harry and the twins walked in. "Lottie! Fiz!" Jay yelled. Louis heard two doors open upstairs and the two girls walked down seconds later. "Tree time." She told everyone.

 

Harry now noticed there was a large tree in the corner of the room decorated in all kinds of ornaments and lights and tinsel. Louis walked over to the fireplace and picked up the star that was resting on the mantle. He walked over to the tree and looked over his shoulder to his mum.

 

She had a camera in her hands and nodded to Louis. He stood up on his tippy toes and placed the star on the tree just as the camera flashed. Louis turned back around and smiled widely at everyone.

 

"Alright, picture time!" Jay announced. "Harry, dear. Go stand next to Louis." Harry nodded and walked over to Louis.

 

The twins followed and stood in front of them. Daisy was facing Harry, reaching up, making grabby motions. Harry got the idea and picked her up, holding her against his hip.

 

"Louis! Hold me!" Phoebe exclaimed.

 

"Alright, your highness." He said, reaching down to pick her up.

 

"That's right." She said, a smug smile on her face.

 

Louis barked out a laugh. "Sassy little thing, are we?" Louis said.

 

"I learned from the best." She said, looking up to Louis.

 

"That's right you did." Louis said cheekily, kissing the top of her head. Lottie and Fizzy went and stood on either side of Harry or Louis.

 

"Ready? One... Two... Three!" The camera flashed and everyone was smiling brightly. "Wonderful." Jay said.

 

"Do you want me to take one of you guys?" Harry asked.

 

"Would you, dear? That'd be lovely!" Jay exclaimed.

 

Harry put Daisy down and walked over to Jay, taking the camera from her.

 

"Just push the button on the top." Jay said as she walked over to the tree, picking up Daisy.

 

"Everyone ready?"Harry asked. They all nodded. "Three, two, one." He pushed the button and the camera flashed, capturing the moment.

 

"Thank you, sweetie." Jay said, walking over to Harry. She took the camera from him, looking over the pictures.

 

Everyone had disassembled, Lottie and Fizzy going back to their rooms and the twins sitting on the couch. Jay walked down the hallway, into the office. She hooked the camera up to the computer and uploaded the pictures.

 

Then, she got an idea. She took the camera back out to the living room where she found Louis and Harry still standing by the tree, talking.

 

"Alright, boys. A couple more pictures. For my sake." Jay said sweetly.

 

They turned to face her, smiling brightly. Louis snaked his arm around Harry's waist, resting his hand on his nonexistent hip. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis shoulder. They were smiling at each other instead of looking at the camera, so Jay snapped a picture. They both looked over to her, smiling brightly. She took another picture.

 

"Okay. Last one." She said. "One... Two... Three." Louis leaned over just in time to kiss Harry's cheek, making his whole face light up. Jay was going through the pictures, smiling fondly. "Thank you. You're free to go." She said.

 

She walked back down to the office and uploaded those pictures as well. She printed all three of them out, two copies of each. She printed an extra of the two of them looking at the camera. She rummaged around the room, looking for a frame.

 

When she found one, she put the picture in it and brought it to the living room, placing it on the mantle above the fireplace.

 

Louis and Harry looked up from the couch, Louis eyeing her curiously. She grabbed her book and left the room. Louis got up and walked over to the fireplace, looking at what she had just put there. His face lit up and he gestured for Harry to come over.

 

Harry walked up behind Louis, resting his chin on his shoulder. When his eyes met what Louis was looking at, a wide grin broke out. He hid his face in Louis neck because he was smiling so wide. He licked his neck softly, then pulled back. Louis turned around and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, nuzzling into it.

 

"I love you, Haz." Louis mumbled into his skin.

 

"I love you too, Lou." Harry whispered. Louis pulled back, brushing a couple stray curls out of Harry's eyes. He smiled up at him. He leaned up, pressing a kiss to Harry's jaw.

 

"D'you want some lunch?" Louis asked.

 

"Sure." Harry responded. Louis pulled away, but grabbed Harry's hand, leading him to the kitchen.

 

"Any requests?" Louis asked.

 

"Whatever you're having." Harry said simply.

 

"Alright, then." Louis walked over to the fridge and pulled out the turkey and cheese. He put them down on the counter and grabbed some paper plates out of the closet. He took the bread and put two slices on each plate. He made the sandwiches and put everything away, walking the plates to the table. He sat down next to Harry and started eating his food. Harry picked up his sandwich and did the same.

 

"You excited for Christmas?" Louis asked between bites.

 

"Yeah, it's my favourite holiday. The only one I really ever knew actually." Harry said, looking down to his lap. Louis reached over and tilted Harry's chin up with his fingers, turning his head so he was looking at him.

 

"Hey. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that." Louis said sternly.

 

"Yeah. I just... I feel like I missed out on so much, you know?" Harry said quietly. Louis' expression softened immediately.

 

"Well, you have. But that doesn't mean you can't do the things you missed out on now." Louis said wiping his thumb over Harry's cheek, catching the few tears that had fallen.

 

He leant in and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s damp cheek before pulling away, tucking Harry’s hair out of his face.

 

Harry had a slight smile playing on his lips. “Thank you.” He whispered, staring into Louis’ eyes.

 

“Anything for you, dear.” Louis said, meaning every word.

 

Harry turned back to his sandwich, starting to eat again. He reached for Louis’ hand, locking their fingers together. Louis smiled to himself, thinking of his mother’s words from earlier. He finished his sandwich and Harry did the same. Releasing Harry’s hand, he grabbed their plates and walked them to the garbage, throwing them away.

 

"What do you want to do?" Louis asked.

 

"If I'm being honest, I could go for a nap." Harry said, looking down.

 

"S'fine by me." Louis said. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Louis asked. Harry looked up at him with almost pleading eyes, nodding shyly. “Alright,then. Shall we?” Louis said, gesturing out of the room.

 

Harry nodded, getting up from where he was sitting. They walked upstairs into Louis’ room. Harry walked over to the bed and crawled onto it, getting under the covers.

 

Louis followed him over, curling up next to him. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. Before he knew it, Harry had fallen asleep. Louis wasn't really tired, but a little nap couldn't hurt. So, he shut his eyes, falling to sleep as well.

 

+

 

Louis was woken up by someone jumping on him. He opened his eyes to find Daisy and Phoebe jumping on his bed, screaming for him to wake up. Harry was sitting up on his side of the bed, smiling at Louis.

 

"Louis! Louis! Time for dinner!" They screamed. Louis chuckled to himself, smiling up the girls.

 

"Alright. Alright. I'm comin'." He said.

 

He threw the covers off of him and got out of bed, Harry following. The girls ran out of the room and down the stairs. Louis and Harry went down after them and went to the kitchen.

 

There were boxes of pizza sitting on the table and all the girls were there. Louis saw an ice cream cake sitting on the counter and he smiled. He went and sat down next to Jay. Harry sat down next to Louis and folded his hands in his lap. Louis got them both pizza, putting Harry’s in front of him.

 

“Thank you.” Harry said softly.

 

Louis shot him a smile. “You’re welcome.” He said. Everyone started eating and dinner flew by in a flash.

 

When dinner was over and everything was cleaned up, Jay brought the cake over to the table. She set it down in front of Louis, going to get candles and a lighter. She came back over and put the candles in the cake, lighting them. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand under the table as everyone started singing.

 

Louis blew out the candles, smiling to himself as he made a wish. Jay took the cake off the table to cut it, passing pieces out to everyone. When Harry got his piece, he just stared at it.

 

Louis leant over to his ear. “Just like the other cake, just cold.” He whispered.

 

Harry nodded determinedly, picking up his fork and taking a bite out of the cake. His eyes widened and he smiled.

 

“This is really good.” He told Louis. Louis smiled at him.

 

“Yeah. S’my favourite.” Louis said.

 

“Thank you, Mum.” Louis said, turning to face Jay. A chorus of ‘thank you’s’ rang out through the room.

 

“You’re all welcome.” Jay said with a smile. When they finished their cake, they made their way to the living room to watch a movie. Louis picked the Grinch. Jay sat in the armchair, Lottie and Fizzy on one couch, and Louis, Harry and the twins on the other. Harry was curled up under Louis’ arm, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. Halfway through the movie, Harry was dosing off. Louis was running his fingers through Harry’s curls, a soft purr leaving him.

 

“I’m gonna put him to bed.” Louis announced quietly. Jay nodded to him.

 

He picked Harry up bridal style, carrying him up the stairs and into his room. He placed him gently down on the bed. He pulled off his jumper and joggers, moving to grab him pajamas from their bags. Louis quickly pulled his clothes on and tucked him under the covers. He made sure he was alright, then walked back downstairs to finish the movie. When the movie was finished, it was the twin’s bedtime.

 

“Come on, girls! If you don’t get to bed, Santa’s never going to come!” Louis said.

 

“But I want to see him!” Daisy exclaimed.

 

“Yeah!” Phoebe agreed.

 

“If you see him, he won’t leave any presents!” Louis said. With that, the girls ran off to their room to get ready for bed. Louis smiled after them as they ran up the stairs.

 

“It’s good to have you around.” Jay said, coming to stand next to him. He turned to look at her.

 

“It’s good to be home. I never did get to thank you for letting me bring Harry with me.” Louis said quietly, looking away from his mum.

 

“He’s a lovely boy. I’m happy to have him around. You guys are welcome here whenever you want. You should know that.” Jay said. Louis looked up at her, a hopeful look on his face.

 

“You really like him?” Louis asked.

 

Jay nodded. “He’s very nice. I’m glad you took him in. I know I was disapproving at first, but he really is a catch.” Louis was smiling brightly at her. He turned and pulled her in for a hug.

 

“Thank you, Mum.” Louis said softly.

 

“Of course, Louis. I love you.’ She said. “You should get to bed. Who knows what time the girls will be up tomorrow.” She told him.

 

“Very true.” He agreed. “Goodnight, then. I love you.” Louis said, releasing her from the hug.

 

“Night, Boobear. Oh, and, Happy Birthday.” She said with a smile. Louis pecked her on the cheek, then turned and made his way upstairs. He got into his room and shed his clothes, pulling on pajamas. He crawled into the bed next to Harry, who stirred in his sleep and turned.

 

“Lou?” Harry asked softly, squinting his eyes.

 

“Yeah, babe. It’s me.” Louis told him.

 

“Oh. Okay…” Harry mumbled. He shuffled closer to Louis, burrowing into him. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s body.

 

Harry was already drifting off to sleep, his eyes closed and soft breaths coming out, hitting Louis’ neck. Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s curls.

 

“Night, baby. I love you.” He whispered. Harry nuzzled into his neck, nosing at the warm skin, and that’s how they fell asleep.


	14. Merry Christmas, Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christmas yayayayyay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over 6000 words yay

Louis woke up the next morning to screaming coming from downstairs. Something about Santa. He opened his eyes and realised that Harry had his hands curled into the fabric of his shirt. Louis smiled to himself and leaned into the boy, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Harry’s eyes fluttered and his sight was met with Louis smiling at him.

 

“Happy Christmas, Harry.” Louis said softly.

 

“Happy Christmas, Lou.” Harry said, a bright smile on his face.

 

“Well, come on then. Santa came apparently.” Louis said.

 

Harry nodded and untangled himself from Louis. They both got out of bed and went downstairs. They were met with tons of presents under the tree. Daisy and Phoebe were sitting in the middle of it all, smiling brightly. Lottie and Fizzy were sitting on the one couch, Jay on the other. Louis went and sat down in the armchair, pulling Harry down in his lap. Harry turned to look at Louis, shooting him a small smile.

 

“Can we open them now?!” Daisy yelled.

 

“Yeah, Mum. Please!?” Phoebe agreed.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Go for it.” She told them. She turned to Louis. “There’s tea in the kitchen.” She said quietly.

 

“Thanks , Mum.” He pat Harry on the back, signaling him to get up.

 

They made their way to the kitchen, grabbing themselves both a cup of tea. Harry’s was made how he liked it and Louis smiled to himself, happy his mum remembered.

 

They went back to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Jay. Daisy and Phoebe were squealing with every present they opened. Lottie and Fiz had opened some of their own.

 

“Oh! I’ll be right back!” Louis said, excusing himself from the room. He ran up the stairs and went into his room, walking over to the bags he had brought with them. He unzipped a pocket and pulled out a bag. He quickly went back downstairs, joining Harry back on the couch. He pulled out the contents of the bag. There were four identically wrapped jewelry boxes. He handed one to each of the girls. They all opened them, revealing matching bracelets.

 

“Thank you, Lou. It’s lovely.” Lottie said.

 

“Yeah. Thanks, Lou.” Fizzy said. The twins ran over to the couch and jumped on his lap.

 

“Help me put it on!” Phoebe exclaimed.

 

“Me too!” Daisy said, holding the bracelet up in Louis’ face.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Alright.” Louis said, a bright smile on his face. He took Daisy’s bracelet and clasped it around her wrist. He did the same for Phoebe. They squealed and jumped off his lap, running around the room. They ran over to the tree and rummaged around through the gifts.

 

Louis turned to his mum and handed her a box similar to the others but still different.

 

“Oh, Lou. You didn’t have to get me anything. “ She said. She tore off the paper revealing a black jewelry box. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a necklace with a small diamond studded heart hanging from it. “It’s beautiful.” She whispered. She looked up to Louis and smiled widely. She pulled it out of the box and handed it to Louis for him to help her put it on. He reached around her and clasped the necklace at the back of her neck. She turned back around and enveloped him in a hug. “Thank you, Boobear.” She said.

 

“You’re welcome, Mum.” He said. She pulled away, kissing his forehead.

 

Louis turned back to Harry. He looked down to his lap, then back up to him. Harry followed his gaze, his eyes meeting a small box in Louis’ lap. His eyes widened and he looked up to Louis. Louis had a small smile on his face as he picked up the box, handing it to Harry. Harry took the box, examining it. Louis leaned over to Harry's ear.

 

"Go on. Open it. S'not much, but still." Louis whispered.

 

Harry looked down, then back up, staring at Louis. Harry looked at the box, slowly peeling back the paper. It was another black jewelry box, similar to Jay's. He opened it and his eyes widened. Inside was a necklace with a silver paper airplane on the chain. He pulled it out and held it up, just staring at it. Louis was looking at Harry's face trying to read his expression, which was seemingly blank.

 

"Ugh... I knew I should've gotten the other…" Louis was cut off by Harry throwing his arms around him.

 

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I love it." Harry whispered into Louis neck. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him in tighter.

 

"You're welcome." Louis whispered into his ear. Louis pulled back, looking into Harry's watery eyes. All he could see was joy and happiness and gratefulness. Louis wiped away a few stray tears from Harry's face.

 

"Will you put it on me?" Harry asked quietly.

 

"Of course I will.” Louis said, taking the necklace from Harry. “Turn around.” Louis told him. Harry faced away from Louis. Louis wrapped the chain around his neck, putting the two ends together. “There.” Louis said, placing a hand on the back of Harry’s neck.

 

Harry turned around, just staring at Louis. His eyes were watering again, but his thoughts were interrupted by the girls screaming.

 

“Harry! Harry! Look!” They both held out two terribly wrapped packages in front of him.

 

“For me?” He asked. They both nodded enthusiastically. He looked up at them through watery eyes, smiling brightly. “Thank you.” He said softly. He opened both of them, each containing a different coloured beaded bracelet. He put the bows in their hair, but they took them off and put them on his ears. He put the bracelets on his wrist, smiling down at the girls. “I love them. Did you make these?” He asked. They nodded again. He opened his arms up as an invitation and the girls jumped on him, tackling him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around both of them, squeezing tight. “Thank you.” He said again, letting out a soft purr when Daisy reached up and scratched behind his ear. He had both of the girls sitting on either one of his legs, petting his ears.

 

“Ooh! Boys! Hold on!” Jay said as she got up and walked out of the room.

 

She came back with two envelopes in her hands. She handed one to Louis and one to Harry. They both looked at each other, then down to the envelopes. They peeled them open, a small smile playing on Louis’ face. Harry was grinning widely. It was the pictures of him and Louis and the one of all of them. Daisy and Phoebe pointed to the one of Louis kissing Harry’s cheek.

 

“I like this one.” They said. Louis looked over and Harry held up the picture in question, making Louis smirk to himself.

 

“That one’s my favourite.” Harry told them quietly, making them giggle. Louis heard though, and he leaned over to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek making all of them giggle. “Thank you, Jay.” Harry said, looking up to her.

 

“Oh, you’re welcome, dear. The least I could do.” She said.

 

By the time everyone was finished opening presents, there were bows and wrapping paper everywhere. Everyone had vacated the living room and moved to the kitchen for breakfast. Jay had made waffles. Louis cut Harry’s food for him again.

 

“Thank you.” Harry whispered to him. Louis nodded, turning back to his food.

 

Everyone ate rather quickly, Louis helping Jay clean the dishes. Harry went off with the twins somewhere. Jay was washing the dishes and Louis was drying.

 

“Thank you.” He said, looking at his mum.

 

“What for?” She said puzzled.

 

“Just… Everything, I guess.” He said. “I know I already said it, but I really do mean it when I say thank you for letting me bring Harry. He’s never had a family so this really means a lot to him.” Louis said, tearing up a bit. Jay handed him the last dish and he dried it through watery eyes.

 

Jay was just staring at him intently as he put it away. He went and stood in front of her, looking down at her. He wiped at his eyes, smearing the tears there across his cheeks.

 

“Oh, Boobear.” Jay said, pulling him in for a hug. He let out little sniffles into her shoulder.

 

“I just can’t even imagine going through what he went through. I don’t know what I’d do without you or the girls.” Louis said.

 

“And you’ll never have to find out.” Jay said calmly. Louis let out a broken sob.  “Shh, baby, shh. Come on, now. You’re alright. Everything’s fine. Harry is more than alright.” Jay was rubbing a soothing hand up and down Louis’ back. Seconds later the girls came bounding into the room, Harry in tow.

 

“Louis! Louis! Look what we did!” Daisy screamed.

 

“Isn’t he lovely!?” Phoebe shouted. Louis turned around and was met with Harry wearing bright blue eye shadow, mascara, pink lipstick, and red blush. Louis let a chuckle escape his lips, his hand coming up to wipe away his tears. Harry was looking fondly at him.

 

“Oh, I just have to get a picture of this.” Jay said, walking to the living room to get her camera. “Alright, girls. Go stand in front of Harry. Louis, you get over there too.” She said, ushering him to stand next to them.

 

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry was smiling brightly at Jay, dimples and all. She snapped a quick picture before running off, yelling something about printing it out. Louis turned his head so he was looking up at Harry.

 

“How ‘bout we go take this off and then call the guys?” Louis said softly. The twins whined about how hard they worked but Louis shooed them away.

 

“Alright.” Harry said with a smile. He noticed Louis’ eyes were a bit red, curious as to why, he asked, “Are you okay?” Louis nodded, wiping at his eyes again.

 

“Yeah, yeah. M’okay. M’fine.” He said sniffling.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Harry asked, concern laced throughout his voice.

 

“S’nothing. M’just really happy you’re here.” Louis said truthfully.

 

Harry pulled him into a tight hug, encasing the boy in his arms. Louis whimpered into Harry’s neck, his tears dampening the pale skin. His hands were gripping Harry’s small hips, just looking for purchase.

 

“I’m happy I’m here too.” Harry chuckled. “But it’s no reason to cry, Lou.” Harry cooed softly. Louis nodded into his neck, pulling back and wiping his tears from Harry’s skin.

 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right. I’m just emotional.” Louis joked, although there was truth in his statement. His emotions have been heightened ever since he found Harry. “Come on.” Louis said, tugging on Harry’s hand. “Let’s go get you cleaned up.” He led Harry up the stairs into the bathroom, sitting him on the closed toilet.

 

He walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out makeup remover and cotton pads. He set the items down on the counter, then grabbed a washcloth, dampening it and bringing it over to Harry.

 

He started with his cheeks, wiping off the blush. He moved to his eyes, knowing the mascara would be a challenge. The eye shadow came off for the most part but the mascara smeared everywhere, making Harry look like a raccoon. Louis chuckled lightly to himself, Harry smiling up at him.

 

Lastly, he gently wiped over Harry’s plump lips, being careful not to hurt him. He dragged the cloth across his lips, stretching the skin out. Louis was mesmerized. He put the cloth down and reached up with his hand, using his thumb to rub across Harry’s soft lips, getting the remaining lipstick off.

 

Obscene thoughts were running through his mind but he shook his head, snapping out of whatever trance he was in.

 

He removed his hand from Harry’s face, giving the boy an embarrassed smile. Harry was just smiling softly at him, not a clue as to what had just happened.

 

Louis reached for the makeup remover and cotton pads. He dampened one of the pads with the remover and brought it up to Harry’s eye.

 

“Can you close your eyes, babe?” He asked.

 

Harry followed his orders, closing his eyes instantly. Louis smiled to himself as he started wiping away the smudged mascara. When the cotton pad was black and blue, he discarded it and got another, finishing the first eye. He started wiping at the other eye with the same pad, repeating his previous actions until Harry’s face was pretty much free of makeup.

 

“One second.” Louis said, getting up to get a clean washcloth. He wet it and wiped at Harry’s entire face, making sure he got everything off. “All done.” Louis announced. Harry opened his eyes, looking up to Louis.

 

“Thanks.” He said quietly.

 

“Honestly. It was my pleasure.” Louis chuckled brightly. “Come on. Let’s go talk to the boys. Wish ‘em a Happy Christmas, yeah?”

 

Harry nodded up at him, standing up from the toilet. He followed Louis out of the bathroom and into his room. Louis walked over to their bags, bending down to search for his laptop.

 

He could feel Harry staring at him again, so he quickly located his laptop and brought it to the bed. He sat down, placing it in his lap and waved for Harry to come join him. He opened up Skype as Harry sat down next to him.

 

He saw all the boys were online so he called Zayn. He answered on the second ring. Apparently, he was already talking to the other boys.

 

“Guys! Hey! Happy Christmas!” Louis exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, Happy Christmas.” Harry said.

 

“Happy Christmas, boys.” Liam said.

 

“Yeah, Merry Christmas!” Niall exclaimed.

 

“What they said.” Zayn said.

 

“How is everyone?” Louis asked. A chorus of ‘good, okay, great’ rang out and Louis smiled.

 

“How are things there?” Niall asked.

 

“Great! Things are wonderful. Everyone loves Harry.” Louis said, smiling to the boy who was blushing. “Especially the twins. I just had to take make up off his face.” Louis said, pinching Harry’s cheek. All the boys chuckled as Harry blushed bright red.

 

“How was your birthday, Lou?” Zayn asked.

 

“It was really good.” Louis said.

 

“Did you enjoy Christmas, Harry?” Liam asked sweetly.

 

“Yeah. I loved it.” Harry said, a wide grin on his face.

 

“That’s wonderful!” Liam said. Harry nodded. “Well, I just wanted to see how everyone was doing. I’ll see you all when everyone gets back. Love you. Happy Christmas.” He said.

 

“Bye, Li!” Louis said.

 

“Yeah, bye.” Zayn said with a smile.

 

“Love you, LiLi.” Niall said. Liam waved goodbye, then hung up.

 

“How’s everything in Ireland, Nialler?” Louis asked.

 

“It’s great. Th’family’s good.” Niall told them.

 

“That’s good.” Louis said. Niall nodded happily. He had a fond look in his eyes and Louis was pretty sure he was staring at Zayn’s video, Zayn doing the same.

 

“Well, I miss you guys. But we’re gonna go. I’m pretty sure the girls want to make cookies.” Louis said, a smirk on his face.

 

“Oh, yeah. Okay, Lou. See ya. Love you.” Zayn said.

 

“Yeah. Bye, Lou! Bye, Harry. Love you!” Niall said excitedly.

 

“Bye, Harry.” Zayn said.

 

“Bye, guys!” Louis exclaimed.

 

“Bye.” Harry said with a smile. Louis hit end call leaving Niall and Zayn alone with each other.

 

“I really miss you, Z.” Niall said quietly.

 

“I miss you too, Ni.” Zayn said.

 

“Two weeks is a lot longer than I thought.” Niall said, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“Yeah, I mean, what? It’s been like… Two days? I just know I really fucking miss you.” Zayn said softly, a light chuckle leaving his lips.

 

“Oh, yeah? What do you miss about me?” Niall said, shuffling down his bed, his eyes bright with mischief. Zayn’s eyes lit up in recognition and he smirked to himself. He took in a deep breath and released it, preparing himself for what he was about to do.

 

“I miss your smile. Your eyes. Your laugh. Your lips, God, your lips. The way you run them over my skin. How you mark me. Claim me. How your lips feel around my cock.” Zayn groaned out, images flooding his mind.

 

He was starting to get hard, his breathing getting deeper. He reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Niall mimicked his actions, pulling his jumper off his head. Niall moved his laptop down his legs, Zayn now seeing the prominent bulge in his joggers.

 

“What else, baby?” Niall moaned out. Zayn moved his laptop down as well, his bulge coming into view of the camera.

 

“I miss your… Fuck…” Zayn said, reaching down to unbutton and unzip his jeans, pushing them down his hips. “I miss your hands…” He trailed off as some of the pressure on his cock was relieved causing him to moan softly.

 

“Fuck. Wish you were here. Wanna feel you. Wanna suck you off.” Niall moaned out. He reached a hand down, untying his sweatpants and pushing them down.

 

“Yeah… What would you do if I were there?” Zayn asked huskily.

 

“Fuck.. I’d kiss you. Slow at first. Trail my mouth down your neck, suck on it.” Niall groaned out. He moved a hand to palm at his dick through his boxers, letting out a gasp when his hand made contact. “I’d, fuck. I’d lick over your nipple, taking it in my mouth.” Zayn put two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, getting them wet. He followed what Niall was saying, trailing them down and over his nipples. He gasped softly at the contact, moving his hand farther down but stopping on his happy trail.

 

“What next, baby?” Zayn gasped out.

 

"I'd move my mouth down your body, kissing your abs." Zayn pulled his boxers down, freeing his cock. Niall followed in suit, his cock resting on his stomach. "Fuck, touch yourself." Niall breathed out. Not one to disobey, Zayn took hold of his dick, groaning at the contact. "I'd take the head in my mouth, teasing your slit with my tongue." Zayn ran his thumb over the head, spreading the precome around. "I'd move my mouth down, take your balls in my mouth, suck on them." Zayn moved his hand down and squeezed his balls, letting out a breathy groan. Niall was painfully hard now, but wasn't touching himself, his hand just resting on his abs, fingers twitching with anticipation.

 

"Niall, baby. Touch yourself. I wanna see you touch yourself. Can you do that for me?" Zayn breathed out.

 

Niall whimpered, _fucking whimpered_ , and followed Zayn's orders, grasping his cock and starting to stroke. He let out a breathy moan and sped up his pace. Zayn was now moving his hand up and down his dick, but it wasn't enough.

 

"Niall... Need... Need more." Zayn whimpered out. Niall's eyes went wide and rolled to the back of his head.

 

"Yeah, baby. Go for it. Open yourself up for me." Niall said.

 

Zayn released his cock and moved his laptop in between his legs on the bed. He pulled his pants off fully and bent his legs, exposing himself to Niall. Niall moaned at the sight as Zayn started sucking on his fingers. He trailed them down his body and circled his hole. He pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscles and groaned loudly. He started thrusting his finger in and out at a slow pace.

 

"Shit, Zayn. You look so good. So fucking hot." Niall said, stroking himself faster. He thumbed over the head of his cock, moaning at the feeling.

 

Zayn lined up a second finger and pushed it in next to the first. He gasped at the stretch as he scissored his fingers lightly. He started pushing them in and out, searching for that special spot. When he found it, he moaned loudly.

 

"Niall, fuck. You feel so good, baby." Zayn said. Niall groaned loudly.

 

"Fuck, shit, yeah. Wish you were here. Wanna fuck you so bad." Niall said.

 

"Yeah, fuck. Please. Please, Niall." Zayn sped up his movements and took hold of his cock, stroking in time with his fingers. "Close.." He whispered out. He lined up a third finger next to his hole and pushed it in gently. He groaned at the intrusion, scissoring to try and stretch himself out.

 

"Fuck, Z. That's so hot." Niall moaned out. Niall sped his hand up and moved the other down to caress his balls. He groaned out loudly. "M'so close." He whimpered out.

 

"Niall, fuck..." Zayn moaned as he came all over his hand. He thrust his fingers continuously, riding out his orgasm.

 

"Shit. Baby, I'm gonna..." Niall came, shooting all over his stomach. They were both breathing heavily, coming down from their highs. Zayn removed his fingers, letting out a soft groan at the empty feeling. He looked up to Niall, soaking him in.

 

"Fuck, you look so good like this. Fucked out and covered in come." Zayn breathed out heavily. Niall released a small moan of agreement.

 

"That was... Really fucking hot." Niall said, a small, breathy laugh escaping his lips.

 

"Mhmm." Zayn agreed. His breathing was starting to calm down. He reached his cum covered hand up to his mouth and started licking the cum off. Niall was watching with wide eyes as Zayn swallowed his own fluids. He had a hazy smile of his face and his eyes were hooded.

 

“Jesus Christ...” Niall said.

 

Zayn smirked at him and reached for tissues to clean up the cum that had made it to his stomach. Niall thought it’d be best if he did the same.

 

Once they were all clean and dressed, they just sat there, staring at each other.

 

“I really do miss you.” Niall spoke quietly, looking down to where he was fidgeting with his hands.

 

“I know, baby. I miss you too.” Zayn said, a sad smile on his lips.

 

“This is going to be a really long two weeks.” Niall groaned. Zayn let out a soft chuckle.

 

“Yeah, it is. But we’ll be okay.” Zayn said. Just then, he heard his mum calling him from downstairs. “Shit. I gotta go.” Zayn said, a sad look on his face. Niall’s expression dropped and it broke Zayn’s heart.

 

“Oh, okay.” Niall said quietly.

 

“Hey. I love you.” Zayn said sternly, trying to get his point across. Niall looked up to him with a small smile, though his eyes were swimming with sadness.

 

“I love you too, Z.” Niall said. Zayn blew him a kiss and Niall smiled widely.

 

“Bye, Ni.” Zayn said softly.

 

“Bye, Zayn.” He waved goodbye and hung up, laying back on his bed. Soon enough, he was being called downstairs as well.

 

+

 

Louis and Harry came downstairs and to Louis’ surprise, there were actually cookies being made. He smiled to Harry who had a happy expression on his face. The cookies were already in the oven and they smelled delicious.

 

“It smells really good!” Harry exclaimed. Jay smiled over at him and the twins ran over and grabbed onto his legs.

 

“Go, Harry! Go!” They giggled.

 

Harry looked up to Louis wide eyed but the blue eyed boy just smiled at him. Taking that as an okay, he started walking around with the twins clinging to his legs. It was a bit of a struggle, but fun nonetheless. He walked out into the living room and around the couch ending back in the kitchen.

 

"Yay!!" The girls squealed. They detached themselves from Harry and ran into the living room.

 

Harry was facing away from Louis giving him the perfect opportunity to sneak up on him. He tiptoed behind the taller boy and wrapped his arms around his waist causing the boy to jump. Louis giggled quietly and nuzzled his face into Harry's neck. Harry shivered and goose bumps appeared on his skin. Louis nosed at the soft flesh, kissing the warm skin. Harry melted into the touch, leaning back against Louis. The two boys were in their own world, not noticing Jay watching them with a certain fondness in her eyes.

 

Their moment was interrupted by the oven timer going off. The high pitched beeping made Harry's ears go flat against his head. Louis pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his head, his ears slowly reappearing.

 

Jay went over to the oven, turning off the timer and taking out the cookies. She placed them on top of the stove and Louis walked over to them. He reached out to grab one but Jay smacked his hand out of the way.

 

"Patience, Lou." She said, smiling at him. He huffed out a breath and walked back to Harry. Jay got out a plate and spatula, putting the cookies on the plate.

 

Louis looked over to her. "Now?" He asked hopefully.

 

She nodded. He darted over to her picking up two cookies, giving one to Harry. They were sugar cookies and Louis took a bite, moaning at the taste.

 

"Mum, these are so good!" Louis exclaimed.

 

Harry was looking at him wide eyed, then looked down to the cookie in his hand. Louis looked at him, then took the cookie from his hand. He brought it up to Harry's lip and he took a bite. His face lit up as he chewed.

 

"This _is_ really good!" Harry said brightly.

 

Jay placed a hand on his shoulder as she walked past him. "Thank you, dear." She said. She was carrying the plate and Louis stole another cookie as she walked by.

 

Louis turned back and looked at Harry. He raised the cookie up in offer and Harry nodded with a smile. Louis broke the cookie in two and held a piece up to Harry's mouth.

 

Harry took the cookie in his mouth, taking it from Louis' hand. He reached up and broke the cookie from his mouth, chewing the piece. Louis ate his half of the cookie quickly, waiting for Harry to finish his.

 

When he was done, he walked over to Louis and rested his head on Louis' shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, Louis' around his neck. Louis started rocking them back and forth, stepping from side to side. Harry had his eyes closed.

 

"What are we doing?" Harry mumbled into his neck.

 

"Dancing." Louis stated simply.

 

He started turning them in circles while stepping side to side. Harry pulled back and smiled down at Louis who was beaming up at him.

 

Jay walked back in the room but stopped dead. She slowly backed out and ran to get her camera. She tiptoed back into the kitchen, going unnoticed by both boys. They were staring at each other with fond smiles on their faces. Jay made sure the flash was off and took a couple pictures. She quickly printed them out and slipped them into the boy’s envelopes. She was smiling to herself the whole time.

 

She walked back into the kitchen, this time making herself known. Louis lifted his head from where it was resting on Harry's chest to look up at her. She was grinning widely, like she knew something he didn't, but he ignored it.

 

Harry turned to see what Louis was looking at. He smiled at Jay who smiled right back.

 

"I'm gonna start dinner soon, loves." Jay announced.

 

"M'kay, Mum." Louis said.

 

He pulled back from Harry and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the living room. He walked them over to the couch and sat down, pulling Harry across his lap. He rested his hands on Harry's hips and they just watched whatever was on TV until dinner was ready.

 

Louis had Harry's shirt rucked up and he was rubbing small circles into the soft flesh of his stomach. Harry was purring quietly, his head tucked into Louis' neck. His breath was tickling Louis' skin, making the boy squirm.

 

"Boys! Dinner!" Jay called from the kitchen. Louis released a breathy sigh.

 

"Come on, love. Time for dinner." Louis said quietly, nudging Harry's hip.

 

"Mmm. Okay." He said, nuzzling further into Louis' warm skin. Harry moved his legs off the couch and got up, stretching his arms above his head in an almost catlike manner. Louis stared up at him with adoration in his eyes.

 

Louis got up after him, following him out to the kitchen. They went and sat at the table where there was a turkey, mashed potatoes, and rolls. Jay had already cut most of the turkey up so Louis took a piece for him and Harry, cutting Harry's for him. He scooped some potatoes onto their plates and got each of them a roll.

 

"Thank you, Louis." He whispered quietly. Louis smiled at him. "Thank you for dinner, Jay." Harry said, loud enough for her to here.

 

"Yeah. Thanks, Mum." Louis said.

 

"You're quite welcome." She told them. The girls eventually came out and they all enjoyed dinner.

 

Lottie stayed to help clean the dishes so Louis went off with Harry. They went back into the living room. Louis turned on Netflix and put Doctor Who on.

 

Harry was into it right away, fascinated by all of the aliens and creatures the Doctor came across. They had gotten through about three episodes until Harry spoke up. He was quite keen on Amy.

 

"I like her. She's pretty." Harry said. Louis smiled at him.

 

Then, he realised something he’d never even though about before. Harry may not even like boys. The thought had never really occurred to him until now. And now, with Harry's input, it seemed like it may be true.

 

For all Louis knew, Harry could be straight. The thought made his heart clench, knowing that there may not even be a chance for him after all.

 

"Hey, Haz. I'll be right back." Louis said quietly, trying to mask the hurt in his voice. Harry nodded, not looking away from the screen. Louis got up off the couch and went down to the office, where he found his mum sitting at the desk on the computer. "Mum?" Louis said quietly. Jay turned around to face him.

 

"What is it, darling? Everything okay?" She asked, a worried tone to her voice.

 

"It's, uhm... I was just thinking... And, uhm... What if Harry doesn't like boys?" He said in almost a whisper.

 

Jay gave him a peculiar look. "You honestly think he doesn't like boys? Have you seen the way he clings to you? He's like a koala." Jay joked.

 

"I'm pretty sure I do all the clinging." Louis said. "Plus, I'm the only one he has. I mean, now he has you guys, but it's not the same."

 

"Lou, baby. You're gonna have to trust me on this one, okay?" Jay told him softly. He nodded, hanging his head down. He took a big sniff, trying to stop himself from crying. But it didn't work. His tears fell freely. "Oh, come here, honey." Jay said, opening her arms. Louis went over to her, sitting in her lap. He put his head on her shoulder, letting out little whimpers. "It's alright, Loubear. Come on, love." She cooed.

 

He let out a little sob. "There's just a big probability that I have no chance at all." Louis whispered. Jay pulled him in tight.

 

“I want you to listen to me, Louis Tomlinson. You probably have more chance than anyone. He trusts you. He cares for you. Hell, he even loves you. If you saw the way he looked at you, you would understand where I’m coming from. Cos honestly, he stares at you with heart eyes almost all the time, but you never notice.” Jay said sternly. Louis lifted his head from her shoulder to look at her, looking for any signs of doubt. He found none. “He looks at you like you’re made of gold. It’s quite adorable. But you really need to start taking notice of these things. Unless, of course, if you want to be oblivious and miserable for the rest of your life.”

 

“Hey...” Louis said, nudging her shoulder.

 

“I’m serious, Lou. Just listen to me.” She said. Louis nodded, wiping away any excess tears he had on his face. “Now go back out there. I’m sure he’s wondering where you went.” She said, nudging him off her lap. He stood up and turned to her, bending down to press a kiss to her cheek.

 

“Thank you, Mum.” He said quietly.

 

She shoved him in the direction of the door. “Go.” She told him. He smiled back at her as he walked out of the room. He went back over to the couch. Harry looked up at him, a smile on his face.

 

“I really like this show.” Harry told him. Louis leaned down to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead, then plopped down in his lap.

 

“I’m glad.” Louis said, snuggling up into Harry’s chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, pulling him closer.

 

He could feel Harry staring at him, so he glanced over to see if his mother was right. The look Harry had on his face was priceless. He looked happier than Louis had ever seen him. When he saw Louis looking at him, he leaned in, nosing at Louis’ face with his. He licked Louis cheek softly, then pulled back. Louis was beaming up at him.

 

“I love you, Haz.” Louis whispered.

 

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry said. “Can we go to bed after this? M’tired.” Harry said, yawning widely. Louis nodded into Harry’s chest, just cherishing the moment they were sharing.

 

The episode was soon over and Louis lifted his head to look at Harry. Harry looked over to him and smiled. Louis crawled of his lap and got up off the couch, pulling Harry up as well.

 

They yelled a goodnight down the hall to Jay before making their way upstairs. Louis pulled Harry into the bathroom and they brushed their teeth and washed their faces.

 

They went into Louis’ room, changing into pajamas. Though, Louis decided against them tonight. Louis crawled into bed, Harry behind him. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ torso, his hands splayed across the tummy he loved so much.

 

He was running his fingers across the skin, drawing shapes and patterns he didn’t even know into the smooth flesh. Louis started humming quietly, something he had heard Ed sing before, one of his originals. Louis loved all of Ed’s music. He was a genius, that boy.

 

“What’re you humming?” Harry asked quietly. Louis stopped, craning his head to look at Harry.

 

“S’something my friend wrote.” He said, a soft smile playing on his face.

 

“Will you sing it to me?” Harry asked.

 

“Of course, darling.” Louis said. He turned back around and brought his hand up to rest on top of Harry’s. _” I should ink my skin with your name, and take my passport out again and just replace it. See I could do without a tan on my left hand, where my fourth finger meets my knuckle._ ” Louis sang softly, running his finger over Harry’s ring finger. “ _And I should run you a hot bath and fill it up with bubbles. 'Cause maybe you're loveable and maybe you're my snowflake. And your eyes turn from green to gray in the winter I'll hold you in a cold place. And you should never cut your hair 'cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder. And you will never know just how beautiful you are to me. But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up.”_ Louis finished.

 

Harry nuzzled into Louis’ hairline at the top of his neck. He nosed at the skin before giving it small kitten licks causing Louis to giggle. Louis intertwined their fingers on top of his stomach and ran his thumb over Harry’s longer one. He shuffled back into the boy until they were flush against each other.

 

“Goodnight, Hazza. I love you.” Louis whispered.

 

“Goodnight, Lou. I love you too.” Harry mumbled into Louis’ skin.

 

“Sweet dreams, love.” Louis said as he dozed off. Harry fell asleep right after him, his face buried in Louis’ neck.


	15. I Was Made To Keep Your Body Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is new years.
> 
> louis is a tease when he’s drunk.
> 
> there’s playgrounds and fireworks and fluff.
> 
> AND HARRY GETS DRUNK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiihihihihiiiiii
> 
> i'm just gonna try and use the old chapter summary and notes and stuff but only if it makes sense

The next couple days went by quickly. Before anyone knew it, it was New Years Eve. Harry woke up wrapped in Louis’ arms. He was freezing, so his logical solution was to burrow as far as possible into Louis. Louis stirred in his sleep, his arms tightening around Harry.

 

“You okay, Hazza?” Louis mumbled out, his voice gravelly with sleep. His eyes were still closed.

 

“M’freezing.” He whispered out. Louis wrapped Harry up in his grasp, twining their legs together and pulling the duvet up further.

 

“Better?” Louis asked.

 

“A little.” Harry said.

 

Louis nuzzled his face into Harry’s hair, kissing one of his ears softly. Chills ran down Harry’s spine as his body shivered from the contact. Louis finally opened his eyes, his vision met by a mass of curls.

 

“Good morning, Haz.” Louis said.

 

“Morning, Lou.” Harry responded.

 

“You excited for New Years? We go home in a couple days.” Louis told him.

 

“Yeah.” Harry whispered.

 

“That’s good. You gonna stay up ‘til midnight with me?” Louis asked.

 

“Mhm.” Harry said quietly.

 

“Good.” Louis said with a smile. “Come on. Let’s go get some breakfast.” Louis said softly.

 

He retracted his arms from around Harry and pulled his leg back. He sat up, yawning and stretching his arms. He got out of bed and walked over to their bags, pulling out a sweatshirt for Harry. He handed it to the boy, who gave him a small smile.

 

“Thank you.” He said quietly.

 

“You’re welcome.” Louis replied.

 

Harry sat up and pulled the sweatshirt over his head, shaking out his curls. He got out of bed, following Louis down into the kitchen. It seemed that no one else was awake, so they had to find something for themselves.

 

“Is cereal okay?” Louis asked.

 

“Uh… Yeah?” Harry said, more of a question than anything.

 

He walked over to the table and sat down as Louis pulled out the milk and a box of what he was guessing was cereal. Louis poured the cereal into two bowls and poured milk in after. He put everything away, grabbed spoons, and brought their food to the table.

 

“How do I…” Harry said quietly, gesturing to the bowl and spoon.

 

“Oh! Right! Sorry!” Louis exclaimed. He reached around Harry, taking his spoon and placing it in Harry’s hand. He guided it to the bowl, scooping some of the cereal and milk onto the spoon and brought it up the Harry’s mouth. Harry chewed and swallowed, smiling brightly.

 

“It’s good.” He said.

 

“Yeah, I guess. Now you try.” Louis told him, releasing his hand.

 

Harry shakily brought the spoon back down to the bowl, getting some food on it and brought it back to his mouth. He successfully used the spoon and he turned to Louis, smiling brightly.

 

“Good job.” Louis said.

 

He pushed some of Harry’s curls out of the way and leaned over to kiss his forehead. A soft blush spread across Harry’s cheeks and he turned back to his cereal.

 

They ate breakfast in silence, stealing glances at each other throughout the meal. When they were done, Louis cleaned and put away their bowls.

 

“Do you want to do anything specific today?” Louis asked Harry. He was leaning up against the counter and Harry was still sitting at the table.

 

“Can we- Can we go for a walk?” Harry asked quietly, looking down to his lap.

 

“Sure we can.” Louis said softly. Harry looked up to him with bright eyes and a smile on his face. “D’you wanna go now?” Louis asked. Harry paused, then nodded slowly. “Alright, then. Lets go get ready.” Louis told him. Harry got up from the table and followed Louis upstairs. “We’re gonna have to wrap your tail.” Louis told him.

 

Harry nodded in understanding. Louis pulled them clothes out of the bag. He had washed all of their dirty clothes yesterday, now having a bunch of clean ones. He walked out of the room and into the bathroom, looking around for a wrap. He found one and walked back into his room, finding Harry shirtless, his tail waving around.

 

He was facing the opposite direction, so Louis walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around the boy’s slim waist. Harry melted into the embrace, leaning back against Louis. Louis kissed his bare shoulder blade and pulled back so Harry could wrap his tail around itself. Louis started wrapping it up, reaching around Harry to pull it around his body. He finished up and rested his hands on Harry’s hips, leaning his head between his shoulders. He was breathing in the familiar scent that could only be described as _Harry_.

 

He placed a delicate kiss on his skin before stepping around him to get clothes. Harry just stood there, breathing deeply. He eventually moved to pull on his shirts. Louis was dressed and ready to go when Harry finished. Louis handed him a beanie and took one for himself.

 

Harry smiled and went over to the mirror to adjust the hat. Louis stepped up behind him and did the same.

 

When they were ready to leave, they made their way downstairs. Louis stopped in the kitchen to leave a note. He walked over to the fridge and wrote on the notepad hanging there.

 

‘ _went for a walk with Haz. be back soon xx –Lou’_

 

He turned around and went over to Harry. They walked through the living room and out the door.

 

The cold hit them, making them shiver. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and started walking down the street. He led them down a few streets until they came to a park.

 

Louis walked them over to the playground, sitting down on a swing. He started swinging his legs back and forth, gaining momentum. Harry was watching curiously. Louis looked up to him.

 

“Something the matter?” Louis asked curiously.

 

“I’ve never… Uhm…” He said, gesturing to the swing. Louis’ face softened as he got up. He guided Harry to sit down on the swing. He walked behind him.

 

“Hold on to the chains.” Louis whispered into his ear. Harry gripped the chains tightly as Louis started pushing him. He started pushing him higher and Harry’s ears went flat under the beanie.

 

“Louis, I’m scared.” Harry told him. Louis stepped back, letting the swing slow down. He grabbed the chains and stilled the movements. Louis walked around to the front of Harry. The boy’s eyes were clenched shut. Louis cupped his face in both of his hands.

 

“Harry, baby, open your eyes. You’re alright.” Louis spoke softly into the cold air. Harry slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Louis. He looked terrified. Louis pressed a kiss to his forehead, tucking some of the rogue curls back into his beanie. "You okay, love?" Louis asked.

 

"Yeah." Harry breathed out. Louis smiled at him gently.

 

"You wanna try again?" Louis asked. Harry looked fearful. "Are you scared?" Harry nodded slightly. "Hmm... I have an idea." Louis said. He went and sat on the other swing and Harry looked over to him. Louis waved his hand, signaling for him to come over. Harry went and stood in front of Louis. "Okay, come here." Harry stepped forward. "Now, straddle my legs. Put your legs on either side of mine." Louis told him. Harry gave him a fearful look but did it anyways.

 

When Harry was situated in his lap, his arms wrapped around Louis' neck, Louis started moving. Louis' arms were secured around Harry's waist. Harry gripped tightly into the back of Louis' shirt, his face hidden in his shoulder. Louis swung his legs and they started going higher and higher. Louis' face was tucked into Harry's neck.

 

When Harry started whimpering, Louis nuzzled his face into the boy's warm skin, placing soft kisses all up and down his neck. Harry visibly relaxed, some of the tension leaving his body. Louis stopped his leg movements, trying to slow them down. When they slowed enough, Louis dragged his feet along the ground, making them come to a full stop. Louis was breathing into Harry's neck, his breath tickling Harry's skin. Harry pulled back and looked down at Louis.

 

"You okay, hun?" Louis asked. Harry nodded slowly, breathing heavily.

 

Louis could see his breath hanging in the air between them. He smiled up at him, moving his hands down to Harry's hips. He moved his thumbs up under Harry's jacket and jumper, the cold touch making Harry jump.

 

Louis rested his face in Harry's shoulder, rubbing soothing circles into his warm stomach. Harry started squirming around in Louis' lap, his hips pressing down into Louis'. Louis' eyes went wide and he pulled back. Harry had no idea what he was doing but Louis was starting to feel the effects of the pressure on his groin.

 

"How bout we go play on the playground?" Louis said through clenched teeth.

 

"Okay." Harry said, smiling down at Louis. He climbed off his lap and started walking over to the playground.

 

Louis sat on the swings, trying to collect himself. It would be hard to explain to Harry why he had a bulge in his pants. He took a deep breath and released it, calming himself down. Harry looked back over his shoulder.

 

"You comin, Lou?" Harry called.

 

"Yeah." Louis squeaked out. He stood up from the swing, adjusting his pants and made his way over to Harry. Harry climbed up the playground and went over to the slide. Louis followed him up and stood behind him. "You wanna go down?" Louis asked. Harry turned to look at him with wide eyes, but nodded anyways. "Alright, then. Sit down on your bum with your legs out in front of you." Harry followed his orders, sitting at the top of the slide.  "Now, push yourself off." Louis told him. Harry looked back with fear in his eyes, shaking his head. Louis huffed out a breath and went to sit behind Harry. "You ready?" Louis asked. Harry let out a shaky breath and nodded. He looked down, seeing how high up they were. "Alrighty, then. One, two, three..." Louis pushed off the playground, causing them to go down the slide.

 

They ended at the bottom and just sat there. Louis leaned back, resting against the curve of the slide. Harry leaned back against Louis, his head resting on Louis' shoulder. Louis reached a hand down, resting it on Harry's chest. He dragged his fingers up and across the boy’s neck, making him turn his head to give Louis better access.

 

Louis was dragging his fingers across the warm skin, pretty much petting Harry. Harry rubbed his face into Louis' chest.

 

"Do you wanna go home soon, babe?" Louis asked quietly.

 

Harry nodded softly. His eyes were shut and he was purring quietly from Louis stroking his neck. They lay there for a few more minutes before Louis nudged Harry with his knee, startling the boy. Louis chuckled lightly.

 

"Sorry, Haz. But I think we should go now." Louis said quietly.

 

"Oh, okay." Harry breathed out. He slid off the end of the slide, standing up.

 

Louis followed him up, grabbing his hand and starting the walk to the house. When they got in, they shed their coats and hung them up.

 

"Do you want some tea?" Louis asked, rubbing his hands together, trying to warm them up. Harry nodded, so Louis made his way to the kitchen to find Jay sitting at the table, reading the paper and sipping on tea. "S'there any tea left?" Louis asked. Jay gestured to the stove where the kettle was sitting. "Thanks, Mum." Louis said. He walked over, getting cups and preparing their tea.

 

"How was your walk?" Jay asked.

 

Louis looked over to her. "It was good. I took him to the park and we went on the playground and swings." Louis said as he stirred Harry's tea.

 

"Sounds lovely." Jay said, turning back to her paper. Louis took Harry his tea. Harry was in the living room, struggling to get his wrap off.

 

"Oh, honey." Louis said softly. He placed their tea on the table and walked over to help Harry. He lifted up Harry's shirt, bunching it in his armpits and started unwrapping him. He saw a few small scratches on Harry's stomach. They looked fresh and blood was starting to pool at the surface. "What happened here?" Louis asked quietly, running his fingers over the cuts. Harry looked down, then looked up at him wide eyed.

 

"I was- I was trying to get it off and.." He ran his fingers over the scratches, flinching at the pain. Louis noticed Harry's fingernails were longer than usual. They must've grown back in, Louis thought to himself.

 

"Mum," Louis called. "Where's the first aid kit?" He heard her paper rustling and she came into the room.

 

"Why? What happened?" She asked, concern laced through her voice and expression.

 

"Harry's cut himself. I need to clean it up." Louis told her. Her expression softened.

 

"Oh, everything in the upstairs bathroom." She said softly.

 

"I need a nail file too." Louis said.

 

"Same place." She told him, turning to go back in the kitchen.

 

"Keep your shirt up, okay?" Louis said to Harry. He nodded, holding the shirt up with his hand. "Follow me." Louis said as he walked up the stairs.

 

They walked into the bathroom and Harry sat on the toilet, Louis going to look for medical supplies. Louis found hydrogen peroxide, cotton balls, antibiotic cream, and band aids. He went and knelt down in between Harry's legs.

 

He wet a cotton ball with peroxide and dabbed at the cuts, Harry wincing at the sting. His eyes were clenched shut and his ears were flat. Louis finished cleaning the cuts, leaning down to kiss them. Harry's eyes snapped open, but he calmed down immediately when he saw it was just Louis. Louis pulled back, smiling up at the boy.

 

He grabbed the cream and band aids, putting some cream on them. He lined up the band aids with the cuts and pressed it to Harry's skin, making sure they stuck. He leaned in, pressing more kisses to the bandaged area. Harry started giggling, his lips tickling his stomach.

 

Louis stood back up, going over to the medicine cabinet and locating a nail file. He sat criss-cross in front of Harry. Taking one of Harry's hands, he started filing his nails down until they were blunt. He did the same to the other hand, making sure not to file too far. When he was done, he looked up to Harry.

 

"Better?" He asked.

 

Harry nodded. "Yes. Thank you." He said quietly. Louis stood up and put everything away.

 

The afternoon went by seemingly fast. They just lazed about, watching TV and eating lunch.

 

After dinner, everyone was sitting out back. There was a fire going in the fire pit and the girls were roasting marshmallows. Louis and Harry were curled up on the bench, Harry tucked under Louis’ arm. It was nearing eleven thirty and everyone was excited to ring in the New Year.

 

Louis was running a hand through Harry’s hair, scratching behind his ears causing the boy to release a soft purr. He nuzzled up under Louis’ neck, licking the skin there. Louis smiled to himself. Jay was watching the boys with a fond look in her eyes. She had a glass of champagne in one hand, her book in the other. Louis was also sipping on some champagne. Harry eyed him curiously.

 

“D’you wanna try some?” He asked Harry.

 

“What is it?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“Oh… Uhm… It’s, uh…” Louis stuttered out.

 

“Alcohol?” Harry finished for him, a hint of worry flashing through his eyes.

 

“Uh... Yeah…” Louis said quietly. Harry was eyeing the drink, internally debating with himself whether he wanted to try some or not.

 

“Can I try a little bit?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“Are you sure? I mean, of course you can, but are you sure?” Harry nodded a slight nod, now determined to try it. “Alright, then.” Louis said, holding out the glass. Harry took it into his hand and brought it up to his lips. He tipped the glass back, taking some of the liquid in his mouth and swallowing it. He had a funny look on his face.

 

“It’s weird. Not sure if I like it or not.” He said with a thoughtful look on his face. “Can I try some more?” He said softly. Louis nodded, giving him the okay. Harry brought the glass back up to his lips, drinking more of the champagne. He handed the glass back to Louis as he swallowed the liquid down. “S’not bad.” He said softly. Louis’ eyes widened slightly.

 

“Do you, uh… Do you want your own?” Louis asked hesitantly. Harry looked conflicted, to say the least. He shook his head slightly but then nodded. “Alright, babe... I’ll be right back.” Louis said, getting up off the bench. He made his way through the house into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and poured some of the champagne into it and refilled his own. He brought the drink back outside and handed it to Harry.

 

“Thank you.” He said quietly. He took the glass from Louis, taking a sip.

 

“You’re, uh, you’re welcome.” Louis said, still shocked that Harry was even near alcohol, let alone drinking it. Harry sent him a soft smile, taking another sip of the liquid. He nudged back up under Louis’ arm, nuzzling into his shoulder.

 

Almost half an hour and four glasses of champagne later, the boys were a tad bit tipsy.

 

“I feel funny, Lou.” Harry giggled out. Louis smiled at him widely.

 

“You’re probably tipsy, baby.” Louis told him. Harry looked at him wide eyed, like that was the most fascinating thing he’d ever heard.

 

“What-What’s that?” Harry asked in a hushed tone.

 

“You’re a little drunk.” Louis said.

 

“Oh…” Harry said, smiling brightly. “I like it. S’all warm and fuzzy feelin’.” Louis shot him a smile, his eyes crinkling up at the corners.

 

It was two minutes from midnight and they were giggling at each other, completely in their own world. Louis’ eyes were sparkling as he looked at Harry. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand in his own, tangling their fingers together. They both looked up into the sky, stars sparkling in the distance. Jay started the countdown.

 

“Ten!”

 

Louis looked over to Harry.

 

“Nine!”

 

Harry glanced over to Louis, catching his gaze.

 

“Eight! Seven! Six!”

 

Louis leaned towards Harry’s face. Harry’s breath caught in his throat.

 

“Five, four…” Louis leaned in closer, his lips centimeters from Harry’s.

 

“Three… Two… One…” Louis whispered into the minimal space between them. He closed his eyes and leaned in, his lips brushing Harry’s cheek. “Happy New Year, Kitten.” Louis whispered into the boy’s ear. Louis nosed at his temple before pressing a soft kiss there.

 

Harry released the breath he was holding, his shoulders relaxing. Louis was resting his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, his breath tickling the skin.

 

Louis pulled back, smiling at Harry. “Look.” He said, turning his head to face the open sky.

 

There was a flash of light and then an explosion of colour. Harry’s eyes widened, Louis smiling at the expression. Louis was staring at Harry, watching the colours reflect off of his eyes, shining brightly with wonder. Louis turned so he was facing the fireworks, wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulder. They watched the fireworks in silence; the only sound was the crackling of the dying fire and the loud boom of the explosions.

 

After they were done, Jay ushered the girls to bed. Louis had his head resting on Harry’s shoulder, his eyes shut in contentment.

 

“Hey, Lou?” Harry said softly.

 

“Mmm. Yeah, babe?” Louis said.

 

“Happy New Year.” He said quietly. Louis smiled and opened his eyes, picking his head up from Harry’s shoulder. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

 

“Thanks, Kitten.” Louis whispered into the boy’s ear. He pulled back, downing the last sip of champagne in his glass. He stood up abruptly, teetering on his feet. “Come on. Time for bed.” Louis exclaimed, his face lighting up like it was the best thing in the world.

 

“Alright...” Harry said, finishing his champagne as well. He stood up but his legs gave out, falling into Louis’ arms. Harry giggled into his chest, regaining his composure. “Sorry, Lou.” Harry mumbled out.

 

Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and guided him upstairs to his room. Harry went over and flopped face first on the bed. Louis shed his clothes, too tired to even put pajamas on.

 

“Come on, Haz. Gotta get you out of these clothes.” Louis told him.

 

“Hmm… You do it.” Harry said, giggling to himself. Louis huffed out a breath and crawled onto the bed in between Harry’s legs, flipping the boy over. He grabbed the bottom of his jumper and pulled it over the boy’s head, his curls going everywhere. Louis reached for the button of the jeans Harry was wearing and popped it, sliding down the zipper.

 

Harry was releasing breathy giggles, a wide smile on his face revealing his dimples. Louis tucked his fingers under the jeans and pulled them down Harry’s legs. He rolled off the bed and grabbed Harry pajamas, knowing the boy got cold. He slid the pants up Harry’s legs and pulled the shirt down, over his head. He threw the comforter over Harry and slid in behind him. He tangled their legs together, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

 

“Will you sing to me? I like it when you sing.” Harry said quietly.

 

Louis nodded into his shoulder, thinking of what to sing to the younger boy. He started to sing softly into Harry’s ear.  “ _I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the boy with the broken smile. Ask him if he wants to stay awhile. And he will be loved, he will be loved. Tap on my window knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful. I know I tend to get so insecure, it doesn't matter anymore. It's not always rainbows and butterflies, it's compromise that moves us along, yeah. My heart is full and my door's always open, you can come anytime you want. I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the boy with the broken smile. Ask him if he wants to stay awhile. And he will be loved, he will be loved”_ Louis finished. Harry moved back so their bodies were aligned. Louis placed delicate kisses to Harry’s shoulder, neck, back; anywhere he could reach, really.

 

“Goodnight, Kitten. I love you, sweetie.” Louis cooed softly.

 

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry said quietly. Their breathing evened out and they slipped off to sleep.

 

+

 

And if Louis had to deal with a slightly hung over Harry in the morning, he didn’t mind one bit.


	16. Heat Of The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was the heeeeeeatttt of the moment  
> that is all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm doing blog rates on my blog right now so if you have a tumblr and would like one  
> ask me a question [here](http://valiumcolouredsky.tumblr.com/ask)  
> and you can follow me if you want.  
> the whole story is also posted [here.](http://valiumcolouredsky.tumblr.com/yfm)  
> so that means the new 20,700+ word chapter(:

When the time came, Louis and Harry said their goodbyes. There were tears and hugs and kisses. Jay telling them to visit anytime they wanted. The twins hanging onto Harry's legs. Louis packed the car with a sad smile on his face. They eventually got in and started the long journey home.

 

That was about a week and a half ago.

 

+

 

Louis finally got Harry to sleep in his own bed without any nightmares. Although he liked sleeping with the boy, he thought it'd be best if they got a little space from each other. Harry gave Louis a confused look but went along with it anyways.

 

+

 

Louis had work tonight. It was one of the rare occasions when he did actually work the overnight shift. He decided to drive to work instead of walking. He started at midnight and worked until six thirty. He had texted Ed the night before, asking if he had a CD of his songs. He wanted one for Harry, seeing as the boy loved them so much. When he got into work, he hung up his coat and pulled on an apron. He washed his hands and went back into the kitchen.

 

"Hey, Ed!" Louis said cheerily.

 

"Lou, mate. How are you?" Ed asked.

 

"I'm great. Oh, hey, do you have your CD?" Louis asked. Ed nodded and pointed to his bag sitting on the floor. "Thanks. You're the best." Louis told him.

 

"I know." Ed said with a cheeky smile.

 

"I'll grab it when my shifts up, yeah?" Louis told him. Ed nodded at him. Louis made his way to the front of the store.

 

Eleanor was working the shift with him. She was a nice girl but she always tried to flirt with him. Louis repeatedly told her he wasn't interested but she was persistent. If Louis was straight, he would probably date her. But he's not, and it's going to stay that way no matter how much she hits on him.

 

"Hey, El. How was your holiday?" Louis asked politely.

 

"Oh, it was great!" She said. "What about yours?"

 

"It was good. Went home to see my family." Louis said as he walked over to the cash register. "Hi, may I take your order?" He said to the customer on the other side of the counter.

 

"Just a black coffee." The boy said. He had sandy brown hair and was kind of short.

 

"What brings you out here so late?" Louis asked, just making small talk. He now noticed that the boy was quite attractive.

 

“Just came from band practice.” He said.

 

“Oh, that’s interesting. El, I need a black coffee!” Louis called.

 

“Alright.” She said, as she went to get the drink.

 

“What do you play?” Louis asked.

 

“I play the drums.” The boy said, smiling at Louis.

 

“That’s awesome. What’s your name?” Louis asked. The boy had sparked his interest.

 

“M’names Josh.” He said, reaching over the counter to shake Louis’ hand.

 

“Louis. It’s a pleasure.” Louis said, taking his hand. Their touch lingered normal than a usual handshake.

 

“The pleasure’s all mine.” Josh said, smiling up at Louis. Eleanor came over and placed the coffee on the counter. “How much do I owe you?” Josh asked.

 

“This one’s on me.” Louis told him.

 

“You sure? Honestly, I could-“

 

“It’s fine.” Louis chuckled out.

 

“Thanks. Hey, you should come see my band sometime.” Josh said. “Do you have a piece of paper?” Louis looked around the counter and spotted a notepad. He handed that and a pen to Josh who scribbled something on the paper. He handed it to Louis and turned to leave. “It was nice meeting you, Louis. Maybe I’ll see you soon.” He called back, winking at the boy behind the counter. Louis looked down to the paper after the door jingled shut. There was a note.

 

 _‘Call me sometime. I’d like to get to know you. –Josh_ _xx’_ Underneath it, there was a phone number. Louis smiled to himself and folded up the piece of paper, putting it in his pocket.

 

“What’s that?” Eleanor asked, catching a glimpse of the paper. Louis looked up to her, a wide smile on his face.

 

“Nothing.” He told her. Her face fell but she turned back to work. He went back to manning the cash register.

 

They got a few customers between then and about five thirty. But that’s when the morning rush rolled around. People on their way to work or the gym, stopping in for an energy boost. Ed left around six, leaving the CD on a back counter. The place was hectic and Louis was tired.

 

He just wanted to get home and see Harry. Harry. The boy had slipped his mind because he was too busy thinking about Josh. He needed the distraction though, to get his mind off of things. He wrapped up what he was doing and started getting ready to go home. Janice walked through the door, taking over for Louis. Louis hung up his apron and grabbed his jacket and the CD.

 

He went out the back door to his car. He got in and turned on the heat, glad he decided to drive. Because honestly, it was freezing out. He started the journey home, getting there in less than ten minutes. He opened the door and stopped dead. He heard cries and sobs coming from in the flat. He threw his coat off, dropped his bag and made his way through the flat.

 

"Haz?! Harry?!" Louis yelled. He checked in his room and the bathroom but he wasn't there. He stopped outside of the guest room and knocked on the door.

 

"Louis..." Harry sobbed out. Louis flung the door opened and just stopped.

 

Harry was writhing on the bed, letting out sobs and cries. His ears were flat against his head and his tail was curled around his thigh.

 

"Haz, baby. What's wrong?" Louis said, rushing over to the boy’s side.

 

“I can’t- I can’t… Help.” He whined out.

 

“”What, baby, what?!” Louis exclaimed. “I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong.” Harry was pawing at his lower half, squirming around. Louis looked down and noticed Harry’s pants were tented.

 

“It hurts...” Harry sobbed.

 

“Shit. Fuck. Uhm… I’ll be right back.” Louis said, excusing himself from the room. He pulled his phone out and dialed Liam’s number. “Come on, Li.” He picked up on the fourth ring.

 

“Lou, hey, what’s up?” Liam asked softly, sounding like he just woke up.

 

“I’m freaking out. Like really bad.” Louis whispered into the phone.

 

“Why? What’s wrong? What happened?” Liam asked, now a lot more alert.

 

“It’s Harry… I, uhm… I think he’s in heat...” Louis said quietly.

 

“He what!?” Liam exclaimed.

 

“I don’t know. I came home from work and he’s like crying and sobbing and he’s really hard.” Louis told him. He heard another broken sob come from the guest room. “I don’t know what to do!” Louis whisper yelled.

 

“Lou, you gotta help him out. That’s the only solution I can think of.” Liam said calmly.

 

Louis’ eyes widened, but he realised Liam was probably right. “Shit. Shitshitshit. Okay. Uhm... I’m gonna… Yeah. Fuck. I’ll call you later.” Louis hung up and walked back into the room.

 

“Louis... Louis, please.” Harry whimpered. “What’s happening?” He sobbed.

 

“Shit. Uhm… Well at the moment, you, uhm, you’re hard. I think you’re in heat…” Louis trailed off.

 

“What? Louis, help...” He cried.

 

“It’s a cat thing. It’s like part of the mating cycle.” Louis was now more than grateful he did that project on cats in grade twelve.

 

Harry let out another sob, his fingers twisting in the sheets. He was thrashing around and Louis felt helpless. He slowly moved over to the bed and crawled up onto it sitting with his back resting against the headboard.

 

“Harry, come over here. Come sit in between my legs.” Louis told him softly. But Harry didn’t move. “Come on, Haz. I’m gonna help you out. You just have to do what I say.” Louis cooed. Harry moved in between Louis’ legs, his back pressed against Louis’ chest. “Just take deep breaths, angel. Come on. Calm down.” Louis told him. Harry tried but ended up releasing another sob. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and moved them down to his pants. He pulled them down over Harry’s small thighs stopping them at the boy’s knees. He pulled his briefs down next and Harry gasped, clutching onto Louis’ arms. He reached for the hem of Harry’s shirt and pulled it up over the boys head. “Now, Harry. You have to listen to me.” Harry nodded, letting out a whimper. Louis licked over his lips, staring down at Harry’s dick. “Bring your… Fuck… Bring your hand down and wrap it around your…” Harry released Louis’ arm and trailed his hand down, stopping his hand in the hair at the base of his cock. He turned his head and looked at Louis for reassurance through watery eyes. Louis nodded. “Yeah, baby, go on.” Louis whispered. Harry moved his hand and circled it around his shaft, releasing a breathy moan. The sound travelled straight to Louis’ dick. “Move your hand up and down.” Louis instructed. Harry did as he was told and gasped.

 

“Lou…” He breathed out. Louis’ eyes widened. Harry had no idea what he was doing to Louis. Louis released a shaky breath onto Harry’s bare shoulder. Harry released a whimper. “Lou, I can’t…” Harry whined.

 

“Come on, baby. You’re okay. Tighten your grip.” Louis told him. Harry followed what Louis said and released a low moan. Louis’ hands were resting on Harry’s hips, rubbing little circles into the skin. “Go faster. Move your hand faster.” Louis breathed into his ear.

 

Harry sped out his movements, releasing little breathy moans. Every sound was making Louis grow harder by the second. He was pretty certain Harry could feel him pressing against his back but the boy obviously didn’t care.

 

Louis moved his hands up to Harry’s stomach, trailing them over his abs. He ghosted his fingers up, brushing over Harry’s sensitive nipples. Harry gasped and pressed back into Louis, making the older boy groan. Louis glanced down and saw Harry was leaking precome. Harry noticed it as well.

 

“Lou, Lou. What-What is it?” He whispered out, glancing to Louis with a worried look in his eyes.

 

“It’s precome. It’s supposed to happen. Keep going, angel. Come on. You’re doing so good. So good for me.” Harry moaned and dropped his head back on Louis’ shoulder.

 

Louis moved his hands down Harry’s stomach and rubbed over Harry’s thighs. He gripped the tender flesh in his hands, almost massaging it. He really wanted to touch Harry but he would never do that. Not without permission. He moved his fingers up the boy’s thighs and ran them along the crease where Harry’s leg met his pelvis. Harry’s movements were quick and sloppy.

 

“Lou... I need… I can’t…” Harry gasped out.

 

“What? What do you need, kitten?” Louis asked softly.

 

“Help.” Harry choked out as he released another sob.

 

“Fuck, yeah. Okay, baby.” Louis groaned. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Of course, Harry had no idea what they were doing wasn’t something friends did but he wasn’t about to stop him. “I’m gonna touch you now, okay?” Louis breathed into his ear, nosing into his temple. Harry nodded vigorously.

 

Louis ghosted his fingers through the curls at the base of Harry’s cock and reached behind, taking his balls into his hand. Harry released a gasp and then a loud moan, pressing back. Louis squeezed gently and started rolling them around in his hand.

 

Harry’s hand was flying over his cock, not even sure what he was trying to accomplish. Louis pressed soft kisses to Harry’s neck, making him shiver. He squeezed his balls again before trailing his fingers up and twining them with Harry’s, slowing down the boy’s movements.

 

Louis ran his thumb over the head making Harry groan. He spread the precome around to make things easier. He moved his hand back down to Harry's balls, massaging the warm flesh.

 

"Keep stroking, Kitten. Come on, baby." Louis breathed into Harry's ear.

 

He moved his fingers back behind Harry's balls, circling over his hole. Harry tensed up but Louis pressed a kiss to his neck, making him relax. Harry felt heat coiling up in his stomach, something he'd never felt before.

 

"Louis, Louis. What's happening?" He cried out.

 

"Just let it happen. Keep going. Come on. You're almost there, angel. Let go. Just feel." He mumbled into Harry's sweaty neck. Harry's thighs were trembling and he threw his head back, turning it so his breath was hitting Louis' neck. Louis gently pressed the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscles and Harry tensed up.

 

"Lou..." Harry breathed out. He clenched around Louis' finger and released all over his stomach.

 

He was panting heavily, his lips pressed against Louis' neck. His eyes were shut, his cheeks flushed and a look of ecstasy clouding his face. Louis pulled his hand back and kissed Harry's cheek.

 

"What... What was that?" He whispered.

 

"That's called an orgasm. And this," Louis said, pointing to the sticky substance on his stomach. "Is cum. It happens when you have an orgasm. Hold on, I gotta clean you up." Louis told him.

 

He slid out from under the boy, the friction on his cock making him take deep breaths. He stood up and walked to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and bringing it back to the room.

 

He crawled onto the bed and kneeled next to Harry. He gingerly wiped off the boys stomach and cock, Harry moaning when the fabric made contact.

 

"I'm gonna go shower." Louis mumbled out. He turned to leave but was stopped by Harry gripping onto his arm.

 

"Thank you." Harry whispered.

 

"Uh, yeah, sure. But it'd be best if we didn't do that again." Louis said, scratching the back of his head and looking anywhere but Harry's face, where he was sure the boy's expression was hurt.

 

He pulled his arm out of Harry's grasp and quickly went into the bathroom, shutting the door and leaning up against it. He sunk down to the ground resting his head on his hands. He took a deep breath, trying to process what had just happened.

 

He let out a groan and stood up, shedding his clothes and stepping into the shower. He didn't even bother heating it up, thinking the shock of the cold water would help his situation go away. It didn't.

 

He leant up against the shower wall, resting his head against his forearm, the spray running down his back. He snaked his hand down and grasped his cock. He gasped and released a groan as he started moving his hand. He was close already, Harry's little noises playing over and over again. He was replaying the image of Harry stroking himself in his mind. He moaned, thumbing over the head.

 

"Fuck..." He gasped, coming all over his hand and the shower wall.

 

He was panting into the humid air, trying to catch his breath. He lifted his head up, the water streaming over his face. He quickly washed his hair and body. He turned off the shower and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist.

 

Louis stepped out of the bathroom and into his room, quickly getting dressed. He walked into the hall, standing in front of the guest room. He knocked on the door, pressing his ear against it. He heard little whimpers coming from the other side. He knocked again.

 

"Haz? Baby, are you okay?" He asked, concern laced throughout his voice.

 

He heard another whimper and opened the door. He saw Harry curled up on the bed, still shirtless and his pants still around his thighs.

 

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Louis asked softly.

 

Harry whipped his head around, staring at Louis. His eyes were glassy with tears and lust, his pupils blown wide. Louis cautiously walked over to the bed. He sat down on the edge opposite Harry and turned to face the trembling boy. He was breathing heavily through his nose, his cheeks and chest flushed.

 

Louis trailed his eyes down the boy’s body and he saw it. Harry was hard again, what looked like to be painfully so. Louis looked back up to Harry’s face, the boy’s bottom lip trembling. Harry looked away from Louis and released a sob.

 

Louis crawled across the bed, coming to sit next to Harry. He wrapped his arm around the boy and stroked his fingers through the curls.

 

“Why?” Harry breathed out so quietly, Louis didn’t catch it.

 

“What?” Louis asked, confused.

 

“Why?” Harry repeated, “Why won’t you help me?” He said turning to Louis, his eyes and the tone of his voice were pleading and desperate.

 

“I can’t- We shouldn’t… It’s not right.” Louis tried. Harry pulled out of Louis’ grip, backing against the headboard. He looked hurt and betrayed. “No… Just… You don’t understand.” Louis whined.

 

“No. I really don’t.” Harry growled out. Louis’ eyes widened at the tone of his voice but continued on nonetheless.

 

“What we did… It’s not something friends do. It was a sexual act. Something that most people do when they’re in a relationship. Which we aren’t. And I don’t want to take advantage of you. It’s just… Remember what I said? When the boys were here for my birthday? People that love each other as more than friends do things to show it. Well, we just did that. And I know it’s confusing but please just trust me on this. I told you what to do. I’m sure you can handle this on your own.” Louis told him. Harry’s expression softened immediately.

 

“I’m-I’m sorry… I didn’t-I didn’t know…”He whimpered out. “I’m sorry if I forced you into that… I really… I just… If you didn’t want to… And…” He let out a sob, crying into his hands. Louis rushed up the bed and cradled him into his arms.

 

“Hey, hey. Come on, now. I offered to help. You needed help. You didn’t force me into anything. Trust me, love. I wouldn’t have done it if I wasn’t okay with it. Don’t think like that. I’m okay and you’re okay. That’s all that matters.” He cooed softly. He gently rocked Harry back and forth. “But from now on, you’re gonna have to take care of it on your own. And it’s going to be happening a lot over the next week or so. Like I said, I’m pretty sure you’re in heat. Which means you’re going to be horny 24/7.”Louis chuckled out. “Do you get it now?” Louis asked. Harry nodded, releasing a little whimper when his leg brushed over his cock. "Okay." Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry's temple. "I'm gonna let you... Yeah. If you need me, I'll be in the living room." Louis told him.

 

"Okay." Harry breathed out. Louis got off the bed and went down the hall, settling on the couch.

 

Harry shuffled down the bed, discarding his pants and spreading his legs a bit. He took hold of his cock and groaned obscenely. He started stroking, remembering to apply pressure. He thumbed over the head, trying to remember what else Louis had done.

 

He moved his other hand down to his balls and started massaging them, releasing little moans every time he squeezed them.

 

He remembered something else. He trailed his hand behind his balls, trying to find what he was looking for. His finger brushed over puckered skin and he moaned. He started rubbing circles into the skin in time with his strokes. He applied more pressure and his finger slipped inside, causing him to gasp out. He stopped the movement on his cock, solely focusing on the finger he had inside of him. It was hot and tight and it made his dick throb. He pushed it in farther, experimentally wiggling it around. He pushed it all the way up to the knuckle where his finger met his hand, moving it around inside, making him let out a loud scream.

 

"Louis!" He yelled.

 

Louis froze when he heard a scream. He dropped his book when he heard the second one. Harry was screaming his name. He got up and quickly made his way to the guest room. He opened the door and stopped dead. Harry was trashing around on the bed, sobbing and he had a finger in his bum.

 

"Harry, I told you, I can't..." Louis said quietly.

 

"Louis! Please! I don't know what it is. It feels..." He cut himself with another sob.

 

It dawned on Louis that Harry had found his prostate. He realised the boy was probably overwhelmed with pleasure. Louis went and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

He soaked in the sight of Harry, spread out, fucking his own finger, his cock leaking and red against his stomach. He stored that image away in the back of his brain, getting back to the issue at hand.

 

"Okay. Honey, I know it feels good, but you gotta calm down. Just breathe for me." Louis said softly. Harry took a deep breath, relaxing, making his finger slide impossibly farther into his hole. He let out a whimper, then moaned.

 

"What is it?" He choked out.

 

"It's called a prostate. It's like a bundle of nerves. And as you can tell, it's really sensitive." Louis informed him.

 

"It feels..." He moaned again. "Really good." He whimpered.

 

"I know, baby. But as long as you're okay, I'm gonna go back to the living room." Louis told him. Harry moaned, nodding his head. Louis got up and went back to the living room, picking up his book and finding where he left off.

 

Harry started moving his fingers in little circles, rubbing the tip of it into his prostate. He reached with his other hand, grabbing his cock. He stroked once, twice, then he was coming all over, not being able to handle the feeling of two things going on at once, letting out a high pitched moan as he came.

 

He pulled his finger out, groaning as he did so. He reached for the washcloth on the bedside table and wiped off his stomach. He pulled his clothes back on and made his way to the living room. He spotted Louis on the couch, glasses on, nose in a book. He walked around the couch and curled up next to Louis, nudging up under his arm. Louis looked down at him, giving him a slight smile.

 

"You alright?" Louis questioned softly.

 

Harry nodded into Louis' chest, nuzzling his face into it. He nosed at Louis' neck, starting to give little kitten licks to the soft skin. Louis tilted his head, still reading his book. Harry licked up his neck and gave a lick to his cheek.

 

He was about to ask what he was doing until he remembered something else from his cat project; cats are also very affectionate on heat. Louis sighed and reached a hand up to Harry's curls, petting him softly. He took one of his ears between his fingers and stroked lightly. Harry let out a loud purr, the sound vibrating through Louis' chest.

 

"Oh! I got you something!" Louis exclaimed.

 

Harry raised his head up, staring at Louis wide eyed. "You did?" Harry whispered.

 

Louis nodded, smiling brightly at the boy. "Here. Let me go get it." Louis said.

 

Harry backed away from Louis, letting him get up from the couch. Louis walked over to the coat rack, rummaging around in the bag he dropped when he got home. He located what he was looking for and brought it over to Harry.

 

“It's my friend's CD. You know all those songs you like? They're all on here and more." He said with a smile, handing it to Harry as he sat down.

 

"Thank you." Harry said, burrowing into Louis' side and wrapping his arms around him. Louis chuckled lightly and kissed the top of Harry's head.

 

"You're welcome, Kitten." Louis said softly.

 

"Can we listen to it?" Harry asked.

 

"Of course we can." Louis said.

 

He plucked the CD from Harry's hands and brought it over to the stereo. He put it in, grabbing the remote and making his way back to the couch. He pushed the play button and the sound of a guitar filled the room. Harry's ears perked up as he listened to the song. He smiled widely and hid his face into Louis' chest.

 

Louis remembered he told Liam he'd call him back. "Hey, I'll be right back. I have to make a phone call." Louis told Harry. Harry pulled away from Louis and sat back on the other cushion.

 

Louis got up and made his way to his room. He sat down on his bed, grabbing his phone off the nightstand and called Liam. When he picked up, he sounded a lot more awake.

 

"Hey, Lou." Liam said cheerily.

 

"Hey, Li." Louis said.

 

"How'd everything go?" Liam asked.

 

"Shit, Li. I don't even know." Louis said.

 

"Well, what happened?" Liam asked.

 

"I helped him out?" Louis said as more of a question than anything.

 

"What do you mean..." Liam asked.

 

"Do you want the bloody details?" Louis whisper yelled.

 

"No, no. That's quite alright." Liam said.

 

"Bottom line is I told him it couldn't happen again." Louis told him.

 

"Harsh. And we all know you're lying to yourself. You know you'd do it again in a heartbeat." Liam teased.

 

"Hey. I told him nicely. He had no idea of the complications of what we were doing. He doesn't know what sexual is, Liam. He found out what a prostate was, though." Louis said with a smirk.

 

"You didn't..." Liam gasped.

 

"I didn't. He did. Okay, maybe I did a little. But he's the one that found it. Then I had to explain that to him cos he was freaking out." Louis said.

 

"Didn't need to know that." Liam cringed.

 

"Well, you know anyways. Anywho, that's all. I told you I'd call you back, so I did."

 

"Alrighty, then. Thank you for the mental scarring. I'll see you soon. Love you." Liam said.

 

"Love you too. Bye, Li." Louis said.

 

"Bye, Lou." With that he hung up, making his way back to the living room.

 

He found Harry curled up in a ball on the couch, his tail wrapped around himself. Ed's CD was still playing, Harry listening to every note. Louis went over and sat down, picking up his book.

 

When Harry felt the couch shift, he looked up, smiling at Louis. He crawled across the couch, right into Louis’ lap. Louis was a little taken aback by the gesture as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck. Louis set his book down and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling the boy closer.

 

He nuzzled into Harry’s curls, nosing at one of the soft kitten ears peeking out. He dragged his lips along it, causing Harry to shiver as he pressed a kiss to the fur.

 

"I love you, Haz." Louis mumbled into the boy's ear. Harry pushed his head up into Louis' face, rubbing against it.

 

"I love you too, Lou." Harry said. Louis picked his book back up and started reading over Harry's shoulder. They sat there for a good half hour before Harry started getting restless. "Lou. Lou. It's-It's happening again." Harry was squirming around in his lap.

 

Louis remained calm though, pressing a kiss to the writhing boy's temple. "Go take care of it, Kitten. I'll be right here." Louis said softly.

 

Harry shakily nodded and got up off of Louis' lap. He quickly went into the spare bedroom, stripping his clothes off on the way to the bed. He crawled up it and laid down on his back, his head resting on the pillows.

 

Louis was sitting on the couch when something came to mind. He quickly got up and went into his room, going to the bedside table. He opened the drawer, moving things around until he found it. He grabbed the small bottle and went to the guest bedroom.

 

"Haz, can I come in real quick? I have something that's gonna help." Louis announced. He heard a soft 'yeah' mixed with a moan and opened the door.

 

Harry had a hand wrapped around his cock and he was stroking slowly, his eyes clenched shut and mouth open in a silent scream. Louis walked over to the bed and knelt down on the side.

 

"Harry, here, take this." Louis said. Harry opened his eyes and looked over to him, stilling his hand movements.

 

"What is it?" Harry asked huskily.

 

"Lube. It's lube. You put it on your fingers if you want to... Ya know..." Louis trailed off. "It just makes things smoother. Especially if you want to use more than one." Louis told him quietly. Harry's eyes went wide then rolled back into his head. He started stroking quickly at the thought of that feeling again. "I'll just leave this here..." Louis said. He dropped the bottle on the bed and quickly exited the room. He went back to reading his book, trying to drown out the sounds coming from down the hall.

 

Harry took Louis' advice. He poured some lube onto his fingers and brought them down to his hole. It was clenching and unclenching in anticipation. Harry pressed the tip of his pointer finger in slowly, it sliding in with ease now that it had lube on it. He pushed it in and out a few times before lining up his middle finger next to it.

 

He slowly slid it in next to the first one, a sharp pain shooting through his body. He whimpered but the pain soon subsided to a dull ache that was overrun by pleasure. He scissored his fingers, not sure what he was trying to accomplish. He pushed them in further and moaned loudly, the tips of his fingers brushing over his prostate.

 

He started thrusting them in and out, languid and lazy, aiming for that bundle of nerves hidden inside him. He started rocking down on his fingers, pushing them as far in as they could go. He stopped the thrusting and just kept a constant pressure on his prostate, moving his fingers back and forth over it.

 

He let out a sob of pleasure and threw his head back against the pillow. He felt that tight heat in the pit of his belly again. He started working his fingers faster, massaging them into his prostate.

 

He reached a hand down to grab his cock but as soon as his fingers brushed it he came everywhere, letting out a choked moan. He was panting heavily into the thick air, trying to regulate his breathing. He groaned as he pulled his fingers out, missing the feeling already.

 

Louis was sitting in the living room, clutching the pages of his book. When he heard what he believed was Harry coming, he loosened his grip on the paperback. About fifteen minutes passed, then he heard it again. Low moans and high pitched whimpers coming from down the hall. He released a sigh.

 

This was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're new to this story or even if you're not it's always lovely to hear your feedback(: <3 xx


	17. Pace Yourself For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more heat yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just gonna keep giving you the link for the story until all of it's posted on here  
> [so here you go lovelies](http://valiumcolouredsky.tumblr.com/yfm)
> 
> enjoy and follow me if you want(:

Harry's heat was going alright. Louis had learned to tune out the noises coming from the bedroom. Everything was fine until about the fifth day. That's when a problem arose.

 

+

 

Harry had a hand working his cock. He was thumbing over the head with one hand and massaging his balls with the other. He was trying to reach orgasm but he just couldn't get there. He started releasing little whimpers. Eventually, he let out a loud sob, furiously stroking his dick.

 

"Louis." He cried out. "Louis!" He was sobbing now, tears streaming down his face.

 

Louis was in the living room watching TV when he heard it. He heard Harry cry his name. He turned his head towards the noise, hearing his name again. He muted the TV and listened. He heard loud sobs from down the hall. He got up and quickly made his way to the spare bedroom where Harry was located. He knocked lightly on the door.

 

"Louis!" Harry cried again. Louis opened the door and peeked in.

 

"What's wrong, hun?" Louis asked softly. Harry had one hand clenched in the sheets, the other wrapped around his cock. His eyes were squeezed shut and he had tears streaming down his face. Louis rushed over to his side, crawling up next to him and cradling him in his arms. "Hey. What's wrong? You have to tell me or else I can't help." Harry was trashing around, releasing small, broken sobs in Louis' arms.

 

"I can-I can't... It's not... I don't know what's wrong." He choked out.

 

"You can't what, baby? You gotta give me something to work with here." Louis said as he stroked through the boys hair. Harry turned to stare at him through tear filled eyes.

 

"It's not working." He sobbed.

 

Louis looked confused for all of about three seconds before it dawned on him. Harry couldn't come. He worked himself up so much and now he couldn't finish.

 

"Oh..." Louis said softly, trying to think of a way to help him. Harry looked up at him, pleading and desperate.

 

"Please do something. Please…" Harry's voice broke and he started sobbing again.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. Hold on. I'll be right back." Louis told him.

 

He got up off the bed and went into his room. He reached under his bed and pulled out a box, opening it, grabbing something and running back into the other bedroom. He went over to the bed and sat down criss-cross. Harry looked over to him and he held up the object.

 

"What is it?" Harry choked out.

 

"This... Is a vibrator." Louis said calmly. Harry's eyes widened with interest. "Are you stretched out?" Louis asked. Harry gave him a confused look, tilting his head to the side. "Did you use your fingers?" Louis said. Harry shook his head no. "Well, do that first."

 

Harry nodded and reached for the lube on the other side of the bed. He coated his fingers and brought them down to his hole, circling it before pushing one in. He groaned at the feeling as he started thrusting it in and out. He quickly added another one, squeezing it in next to the first. He scissored them, trying to stretch himself out. He looked up to Louis.

 

"One more, baby. Can you do one more?" Louis asked.

 

Harry went wide eyed, but nodded. He lined up his third finger and slowly pushed it in with the rest. The stretch burned and he whined, his ears going flat.

 

"Come on. You're doing so good, angel. So good. You're alright. I know it hurts now but it'll feel so good." Louis told him.

 

Harry nodded, pushing his finger in the rest of the way. He scissored them, stretching himself wider than ever before.

 

"In and out, babe. Come on, sweetheart. In and out." Louis said softly.

 

Harry started thrusting his fingers inside his hole. The pain of the stretch soon subsided, pleasure starting to take over. But it still wasn't enough. He whimpered, thrusting his fingers harder but still getting nothing out of it.

 

"Lou..." He sobbed out.

 

"Shh, baby. You're alright. Here." Louis reached down and gently pulled out Harry's fingers. He grabbed the lube and slicked up the vibrator, handing it to Harry. He looked at it, not sure what to do. "Bring it down to where your fingers were." Harry slowly brought it down, pressing it against his hole. "Push it in. Go on." Louis said softly. He now noticed he was incredibly hard and straining against his pants. He internally sighed, but turned his attention back to Harry.

 

Harry was waiting for Louis to look at him before he slowly started pushing it in. He was holding eye contact with Louis until he gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, clenching around the toy. He pushed it farther in, trying to focus on the pleasure through the pain.

 

He reached out for something to grab onto and ended up grasping Louis' leg. Louis jumped, tearing his eyes away from where he was watching the vibrator disappear into Harry's hole. He reached out and took Harry's hand into his own, rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

 

"You're almost there. Just a little more. Come on, babe.” Louis murmured.

 

Harry took in the words of encouragement and pushed the toy in all the way, bumping into his prostate. He released a high pitched moan, squirming around on the bed.

 

“There you go. That’s it. Feels good, yeah? Well it gets better.” Louis told him. Harry’s eyes shot open, looking over to Louis.

 

“Please. I need it.” Harry cried. “Please, Louis.”

 

“Yeah. I know, love. Alright. Now reach down to the bottom of it.” Harry moved his finger to the base of the vibrator. “You feel that button? Push it.” Harry pushed it in and let out a scream. The toy started vibrating inside of him, making him writhe on the bed. His nails were biting into Louis’ hand but Louis ignored it. “Grab the base and push it in and out. Okay?” Louis said.

 

Harry immediately reached for the end of the toy and started pulling it out only to push it back in seconds later. He groaned at the sensation, throwing his head back into the pillow.

 

He started a harsh pace, trying to reach his climax that he so desperately craved and needed. He was panting heavily, his breath sometimes coming out in a purr.

 

Louis brought Harry’s hand up and kissed the back of it. “Such a good boy. So good. You gonna come? Come on.” Louis breathed out his encouragements into the thick air.

 

He reached down the hand not occupied with Harry’s and pressed down on his erection, trying to relieve some of the pressure. Harry was whining and mewling obscenely, making Louis that much harder. He would need a cold shower after this, that was for sure.

 

“Louislouislouislouis.” Harry whimpered out. Louis groaned at the boy moaning his name in such a way.

 

“You can do it. Almost there. Just let go.” Louis told the boy. He let out a cry and stopped the thrusting, just massaging the tip of the toy into his prostate. There were tears streaming down his face, overwhelmed by the pleasure he was feeling.

 

“I- I... Louis…” He moaned brokenly.

 

“Come for me, kitten.” Louis whispered. That was all it took. Harry released a broken cry and came all over his stomach. Louis immediately went over to the boy, pulling him into his arms. He pressed a kiss to his temple, trying to calm him down.

 

Louis could still hear the buzzing of the vibrator, so he reached in between Harry’s legs and gently withdrew it from the boy, Harry releasing a sob as he did so. He turned it off and put it on the bed.

 

“Shh, shh. You’re alright. You did so well. You were so good for me, angel.” Louis peppered kisses all over the side of Harry’s face. He brushed Harry’s curls off of the boy’s sweaty forehead. “You’re gonna be fine. Come on, love. You’re okay.” Louis was slowly rocking them back and forth.

 

“Louis... I-I’m sorry… I know you didn’t...”He choked out another sob. “I know you didn’t want to...” He wailed. Louis pressed a fierce kiss to the side of the boys head.

 

“If I wasn’t okay with it, I wouldn’t have done it. You need to understand that. You will never force me to do something I’m not okay with.” Louis was choosing his wording carefully. Mostly avoiding the word _want_. Because Harry was completely wrong. He definitely wanted to. No questions about it. But if he told him that, he would have to explain his feelings and that’s something he was trying to avoid. “I’m completely fine with helping you when you absolutely need it. But like I said before, this isn’t something we should really be doing.” Harry sniffed in and nodded, letting out another sob. “Baby, come on. You need to calm down. Everything’s fine.” Louis cooed. Harry started letting out whimpers instead of sobs, breathing heavily. He eventually calmed down. Louis pressed a kiss to his ear and let go of the boy. “I have to go shower, okay? And then I’m going to watch TV. If you need me, come get me.” Louis said. Harry nodded and turned on the bed, curling into himself.

 

Louis quickly went into the bathroom, shedding his clothes and getting into the shower. The spray was cold, seeing as he was trying to calm himself down. Nothing happened. He felt bad. Honestly, he did. Wanking off to images of Harry in the shower was not something he thought he’d be doing. He felt wrong about doing it but nothing else got him off anymore. Just the kitten eared boy and his little moans and whimpers and _fuck_.

 

Louis reached down, grabbing his cock. He started stroking slowly, thumbing over the head. The water was running over him, the cold shocking his system but not doing anything for his dick. He turned the hot water on, his muscles relaxing under the spray.

 

He slowly trailed his hand down, past his balls and pressed gently against his hole. It’d been awhile since he’d done it, but he figured now was as good a time as any. He applied more pressure and slipped a finger inside, gasping at the intrusion. He slid it in further, then pulled it out, starting to thrust the digit.

 

He was hunched over against the wall, muffling his moans with his arm. He added another finger, a bit of a tight fit but fine nonetheless. He scissored his fingers, trying to stretch himself out. When he relaxed and loosened a bit, he started thrusting his fingers again, aiming to find his prostate.

 

When he hit it, he bit down on his arm, trying to muffle his scream. He started panting heavily, hitting his prostate with every thrust. His moans were getting higher in pitch and he knew he was close. Heat coiled up in the pit of his stomach. He pushed into his prostate three more times before coming everywhere. He rested his forehead against his arm, breathing heavily. He removed his fingers, wincing at the loss and quickly cleaned himself.

 

He got out and went into his room, pulling on comfy clothes and walking out into the living room. He turned on the TV, settling on Lord Of The Rings. About ten minutes later, Harry came out of the guest room and waddled over to the couch. He crawled across it and settled in Louis’ lap, pushing his head up under the older boys jaw.

 

Louis smiled at him, but then froze. He felt a faint vibrating sensation and his eyes went wide. “Do you have the…” He trailed off. Harry looked at him doe eyed and sedated, nodding lazily.

 

“Keeps me calm.” He said softly.

 

Louis released a little ‘oh’.

 

“S’that okay?” Harry said quietly. Louis nodded feverishly.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Of course it is. Whatever helps.” Louis breathed out. He was still in shock that Harry had a vibrator up his bum like it was no big deal, probably pressing against his prostate.

 

Harry rocked into Louis’ lap, releasing a loud purr. His eyes were shut in ecstasy, breathing softly and heavily at the same time. He nosed up at Louis’ chin, rubbing his face across his jaw. Harry was being extremely affectionate, not that Louis minded, but still. He started giving soft licks to Louis’ jaw. He trailed them across his neck and licked over his ear, causing Louis to shiver. He rubbed his head against Louis’ temple. He rocked his hips down again, releasing another purr.

 

"Haz, baby. What are you doing?" Louis asked quietly. He rocked his hips down harder this time, his arms wrapped around Louis' neck, eyes closed, nose pressed against his temple.

 

"Nothing..." He purred out. If Harry kept going, Louis was going to get worked up. He pressed down again, dragging his lips across Louis' cheekbone, licking at his temple. He pressed his face into the side of Louis' head, panting lightly across his cheek as he continuously rocked down into the boy’s lap.

 

"Harry. Harry, come on. You gotta stop." Louis groaned out. Harry whimpered and slowed his movements, eventually coming to a stop. He was panting heavily into Louis' ear.

 

"Sorry..." He whispered out. Shivers ran down Louis' spine as Harry's words ghosted over his ear.

 

"It's okay." Louis squeaked out. "Just... No more."

 

Harry nodded shyly into Louis' temple. He turned his head to face the TV, arms still wrapped around Louis' neck. Harry was faintly purring the whole time they watched TV. It was nearing dinner time and Louis was getting hungry.

 

"Are you hungry, Haz?" Louis asked quietly. Harry turned his head and nodded into the crook of Louis' neck, grazing his tongue and lips over the warm skin. "Any requests?"

 

"Can we..." He released a groan as he shifted on Louis' lap. "Can we get Chinese?" Harry whimpered out.

 

"Yeah. That's fine. Do you need to go..." Louis trailed off at the end of his question. Harry rapidly nodded, squirming around in Louis' lap. "Go on, then. I'll order our food. Same as last time?"

 

Harry nodded again and practically ran down the hall, shutting the door behind him. He threw off his clothes but didn't even make it to the bed. He sunk down on the floor, his back resting against the door. He bent his legs, spreading them apart with his feet flat on the carpet.

 

He trailed his hand down his stomach and grabbed his cock, stroking a couple times before travelling past it and taking hold of the end of the vibrator. He pushed it in as far as it would go and released a high pitched keening noise. It was vibrating directly on his prostate, shooting pleasure throughout his body.

 

He pulled it out and pushed it back in, moaning as it dragged against his walls. He started a steady pace, thrusting the toy into the bundle of nerves repeatedly. He was releasing moans and whines. He started rocking down onto the vibrator, fucking himself onto it.

 

He was breathing heavily through his nose, eyes clenched shut, lip between his teeth. He reached his free hand down and took hold of his cock. He started stroking in time with the thrusts of the toy. He released a soft groan, lips twitching up in a smile. He let out a purr mixed with a moan as he sped up his hands, thrusting harder and stroking faster.

 

He was getting close. He could feel it building up in the pit of his stomach. He was glistening with sweat, precome leaking into his bellybutton. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock, pressing into the slit. He released a high pitched meow, _an actual meow,_ and came all over his hand and stomach, reaching up to his neck. Harry pulled out the vibrator and turned it off before putting it on the bed.

 

Louis dropped the remote. He heard Harry meow. And he'd be lying if he said it wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever heard.

 

"Fuck…" He whispered out, reaching down to adjust his pants. He heard one door open and another door close, assuming Harry went into the bathroom. He shook his head out and turned his attention back to the TV.

 

Harry walked into the bathroom and shut the door, searching around for a washcloth. Only, he couldn't find one. He peeked his head out of the door and looked down the hall.

 

"Louis..." He called softly. Louis turned his head to see Harry's head sticking out of the bathroom.

 

"What, babe?" Louis called back.

 

"I, uhm... I need, uh... I need some help..." He said quietly.

 

Louis set the remote down and got up off the couch, making his way to the bathroom. Harry pulled the door open to let Louis in, him hidden behind it. When he shut it and came into view, Louis' eyes widened. Harry legitimately was _covered_ in come.

 

"You need help... Cleaning up?" Louis guessed. Harry whimpered and nodded lowly, hanging his head down. "Hey," Louis said, tilting Harry's chin up so he was looking at him. "It's perfectly fine."

 

"I just... I couldn't find the washcloths." He whispered, a small whimper coming out, trying to look away.

 

"It's alright. Hey, look at me." Louis said, cupping Harry's face and turning it so they were looking at each other. Harry clenched his eyes shut, avoiding eye contact at all costs. "What's wrong, honey?" Louis said softly.

 

Harry whimpered again before letting out a sob. Louis brushed the pad of his thumb over Harry's cheek, caressing his face. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, before walking around him and opening up the cupboard.

 

"Haz, baby. They're right here, okay?" Louis said quietly.

 

Harry turned around, looking to where Louis' voice was coming from. Louis grabbed one and dampened it. He walked in front of Harry and started wiping off the cum, starting at his neck. He wiped down his chest, grazing over his nipple, making him tense up.

 

He continued making his way down Harry's torso, finally reaching his cock. He gingerly wiped it off, causing Harry to release a string of whimpers. Louis shot him an apologetic look, placing the soiled washcloth in the hamper.

 

The doorbell rang, interrupting their thoughts. "I'm gonna go get that. Can you go get dressed for me?" Louis spoke softly.

 

"Yeah…" Harry breathed out. Louis placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.

 

Harry made his way across the hall to Louis' room to grab clothes. He grabbed everything he needed and went back into his room. He walked over to the bed, reaching for the vibrator and laying down. He grabbed the lube and slicked up the toy before bringing it down to his entrance. He pushed it in slowly, releasing a low moan. When it was all the way in, he turned it on. The shock caused him to meow loudly, seeing as it was pressed up against his prostate.

 

Louis' eyes widened when he heard Harry meow again, his mouth agape.

 

Harry pulled on his clothes quickly and made his way to the kitchen. He was releasing low purrs whenever he breathed. He went and gingerly sat down at the table. Louis brought his food over and sat down next to him. Harry had his head hanging down, purring softly. He looked up to Louis and his eyes were shining, pupils blown wide, a small smile on his face.

 

"Do you still have the..." Louis cut himself off, looking down to Harry's bum.

 

He looked back up just in time to see Harry nod his head. His features were content and sedated. He turned to his food and started eating, not saying a word. Louis dug into his own food, glancing over to Harry every once in awhile to see that same blissed out look on his face. When they were almost done eating, Louis felt Harry paw at his arm. He turned to look at the boy.

 

"What's up?" He asked curiously.

 

Harry was giving him a pleading look but Louis didn't know what he wanted. Harry leaned over and nudged his head into Louis' arm. He got up from his chair and crawled into Louis' lap, curling up in his new found seat.

 

"Is this what you wanted?" Louis asked. Harry had his face tucked in Louis' neck. He nodded slightly, purring into the skin. "Alright, baby." Louis said, pressing a kiss to his curls. He wrapped one arm around the boy and finished eating with his other. Harry was nosing into his neck the whole time, sometimes licking the soft skin. It was around eight o'clock when he finished eating. He turned to Harry. "Honey, I'm done." Louis said softly. Harry whimpered and shook his head, completely content with where he was. "We can cuddle on the couch, okay?" Louis said into his ear. Harry released a huff of air into the junction of Louis' neck before climbing off his lap. He stood by the doorway, rocking back and forth on his feet, waiting for Louis to clean up.

 

Louis put away the last dish and smiled in Harry's direction. He saw Harry's tail swishing through the air and his ears were twitching. Louis sighed and walked over to the boy, grabbing his hand and leading him to the couch. He sat down and Harry curled up in his lap.

 

Louis could feel the faint vibrations of the vibrator but ignored it as best as he could. He curiously wondered how long the batteries would last before it died. Not sure he liked the picture of Harry freaking out about it, he pushed the thoughts out I his head.

 

"Hey, Louis?" Harry whispered.

 

"Yeah?" Louis said quietly. Harry lifted his head from where it was resting on Louis' chest to look him in the eyes.

 

"Thank you." He said genuinely. Louis' face softened as he looked fondly at the boy. He cradled his head back to his chest, running his fingers through the boy’s hair.

 

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Thank you for being so open about it. There's no need to be embarrassed when you need help. Especially not with me. I'm here whenever you need me for whatever you need. Okay?" Louis told him sweetly.

 

"Okay. Thank you." Harry purred out. He nudged up into Louis' hand before bringing his head to rest in the crook of Louis' neck.

 

Louis turned on the TV, putting on some random movie he didn't know the name of. He rested his unoccupied hand on Harry's waist, pushing up his shirt, stroking the warm skin. Harry released a loud purr and burrowed further into Louis' neck. He dragged his tongue up Louis' neck, then licked across his jaw.

 

His fingers were curled into the fabric of Louis' t-shirt, clenching and unclenching in the material. He continued to lick Louis’ neck as he started kneading his chest. A slight smile spread over Louis’ face, thinking it was adorable that Harry was acting so kitten like.

 

They sat like that for awhile, Harry licking and kneading with Louis petting through his hair and scratching behind his ears. Harry was purring the whole time, the vibrations travelling through Louis’ neck.

 

When the movie was over, Louis put on another one, it only being around nine thirty. He chose Alice in Wonderland. They got about halfway through the movie before Harry started dozing off. Louis pulled the boy in protectively and sat through the rest of the movie.

 

When the movie was over, he turned off the TV, silence filling the room. Silent all except for that faint buzzing. Louis picked up Harry and carried him to the guest room. He gently placed the boy down on the bed.

 

Harry stirred and his eyes peeked open. “What time is it?” He whispered.

 

“Time for bed.” Louis replied with a sigh. It had been a long day for the both of them.

 

“Oh, okay. Thank you for today.” Harry breathed out.

 

“Of course. You did so well, angel. So proud of you.” Louis said, leaning down to press a kiss into the boy’s forehead.

 

“Mhmm...” Harry moaned out.

 

“Do you, uh… Do you want me to take that out?” Louis asked hesitantly.

 

“Leave it...” Harry whispered, his eyes falling shut again.

 

“Alright, then. Goodnight, baby. I love you, kitten. If you need anything, you know where to find me.” Louis said quietly.

 

“I love you too, Lou. G’night.” Harry mumbled as he fell back asleep. Louis sighed again, pressing another kiss to his forehead before getting up off the bed. He pulled the covers over Harry’s sleeping form, tucking him in.

 

He walked over to the door, looking back and smiling before making his way to his own room. He trudged over to his bed and flopped down face first. He crawled up the bed and under the covers. He pulled them up to his chin before his eyes fell shut and he slipped off the sleep.

 

+

 

Harry slept soundly through the whole night, sometimes little moans or whimpers slipping out.

 

+

 

Harry’s heat ended three days later. 


	18. Will Your Mouth Read This Truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry's birthday and yay things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just gonna keep giving you the link for the story until all of it's posted on here  
> [so here you go lovelies](http://valiumcolouredsky.tumblr.com/yfm)
> 
> enjoy and follow me if you want(:
> 
> I'M ALSO DOING A HUGE GIVEAWAY ON MY TUMBLR  
> [HERE'S THE LINK IF YOU WANT IT](http://valiumcolouredsky.tumblr.com/post/54559200881/hi-guys-so-ive-never-done-a-giveaway-before-but)  
> go take a look(:

Before anyone knew it, it was a couple days before Harry’s birthday.

 

+

 

“So, your birthday is in a few days…” Louis said. Harry looked up from where he was sitting on the couch.

 

“Is it?” Harry asked wide eyed.

 

“Yeah.” Louis said with a smile. He walked around the couch and curled up next to Harry, nudging up under his arm. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis, bringing him in closer. “We definitely have to celebrate.” Louis told him.

 

“No, we don’t have to do that...” Harry said quietly. Louis nudged Harry’s shoulder with his head, causing the boy to look at him.

 

“I am requiring it.” Louis said seriously. Harry’s eyes widened. “It’s your eighteenth. You’re gonna be legal!” Louis exclaimed. “We have to celebrate it!”

 

“What do you mean, I’m gonna be legal?” Harry asked. Louis’ eyes widened.

 

“Uhm… You can drink legally. Go to clubs and bars. Have sex with someone over eighteen.” Louis told him.

 

“Sex? What’s sex?” Harry asked curiously.

 

Louis barked out a laugh. “Conversation for another time, love. Back to your party. Do you want the guys to come?” He asked.

 

“Sure.” Harry said with a smile.

 

“Alright. Cake?” Louis asked. Harry nodded slowly. Louis shot him a smile. “Okay then. That’s pretty much all I needed. I’ll take care of the rest.” He told the boy.

 

Louis got up from the couch and walked out of the room, leaving Harry to wonder what had just happened. He walked down the hall and into his room to grab his phone. He sent out a mass text to all the boys.

 

‘ _Harry’s birthday is Wednesday. You guys should come over. Like seven maybe?_ ’

 

Louis hit send. Almost instantly Niall texted him back.

 

‘ _Zayn and I will be there. Do you need us to bring anything?_ ’ Niall said.

 

Louis responded quickly. ‘ _Can you bring some champagne? He actually likes it._ ’

 

‘ _You tryna get him drunk? Think you’ll get lucky?_ ’ Niall replied.

 

‘ _See you then. Xx’_

 

‘ _Bye, Lou(; xx’_

 

Louis set his phone down only to have it buzz seconds later. It was Liam.

 

‘ _Sure thing lou. do u need nething?_ ’

 

‘ _Nah, I think we’re good. Thank you though._ ’

 

‘ _Alrite. C u then. Xx’_

 

‘ _Bye. Xx’_

 

Louis put his phone down for the second time. He had some planning to do.

 

+

 

It was February 1st. Today was the day. Louis got up at around nine thirty. He had bought a cupcake the previous night to give Harry in the morning just like his mum did for him.

 

He crawled out of bed and went into the kitchen to find the cupcake he had hidden in the top cabinet. He located it and pulled down the candles as well. He stuck one in the top of the cupcake and grabbed the lighter before walking down the hall to what was now Harry’s room. He lit the candle and put the lighter in the bathroom.

 

He pushed the door open gently. He saw Harry sleeping soundly, his mouth partially open and his curls hanging in his face. Louis walked over to the bed, placing the cupcake on the nightstand. He crawled onto the bed and knelt down next to Harry, gently shaking the boy’s shoulder. Harry rolled over, his eyes slowly peeking open.

 

“Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear, Hazza. Happy Birthday to you.” Louis sang softly, leaning down to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead. He reached behind him and grabbed the cupcake, holding it out to Harry. Harry had a lazy smile on his face, his dimples faintly showing.

 

“For me?” Harry asked, his voice deep with sleep. Louis nodded enthusiastically. Harry shuffled up the bed so his back was resting against the headboard before taking the cupcake from Louis.

 

“Blow out the candle and make a wish, love.” Louis said softly.

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he paused, trying to think of what he wanted to wish for. A look of fondness washed over his face as he blew out the candle. Louis smiled down at him and pulled the candle out of the cupcake.

 

“Don’t tell anyone what you wished for or else it won’t come true!” Louis told him happily. Harry was smiling brightly up at Louis. He started peeling the wrapper off the cupcake and took a bite.

 

“This is really good!” Harry exclaimed.

 

“Thanks! I made it myself! And by that I mean I bought it yesterday at the bakery.” Louis said with a cheeky smile. Harry let out a small laugh and went back to eating his cupcake.

 

“D’you want some?” Harry asked. Louis shook his head.

 

“It’s yours. Enjoy.” Louis said with a smile.

 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked.

 

“Positive. I’m gonna go make breakfast. Come out whenever you want.” Louis told him. He pushed the curls off of his forehead and pressed a kiss there. He turned and crawled off the bed, going out into the kitchen. He started making pancakes and bacon. He was halfway done when Harry walked into the room.

 

“Smells good.” Harry said softly. He made his way over to the table and sat down. His smile had never left his face. Louis finished making breakfast and brought it over to the table. He got him and Harry food, cutting up Harry’s pancakes for him. “Thank you.” He said quietly.

 

“You’re more than welcome, love.” Louis said. They dug into their breakfasts just talking about any random thing. When they were done, Louis cleaned up all the dishes, trying to keep the flat clean for that night. “What do you want to do today?” Louis asked. He was leaning up against the counter, Harry still at the table. Harry looked up to him, trying to think of something.

 

“Can we watch that movie? The one with the talking cat?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“Coraline? Sure!” Louis exclaimed. “Come on” He said with a smile.

 

Harry smiled brightly at him and got up from the table, following Louis to the living room. Louis walked over to his movie shelf as Harry went and sat on the couch, curling up on the middle cushion. Louis had to search for a bit, but he located the movie and put it in the player, grabbing the remote and joining Harry on the couch.

 

Louis pressed play when the menu loaded, starting the movie. Harry shuffled closer to Louis so he was under his arm with his head resting on his chest. Louis looked down to the boy and smiled brightly, his eyes crinkling up in the corners in the way that made Harry’s stomach churn.

 

Harry stretched up and licked the underside of Louis’ jaw, nuzzling his nose into it. Louis let a little giggle slip out of his mouth. He could feel Harry smile into his skin. Harry pulled back and turned his attention back to the TV.

 

By the end of the movie, Harry had shifted down the couch and his head was resting on Louis’ thigh. He had one hand on Louis’ thigh, kneading the strong flesh. He was really calm, his tail moving happily through the air. Louis was trailing his fingers up and down Harry’s bicep, the movement calming to him.

 

When the movie had finished, Harry turned on his back to face Louis. He smiled up at him, Louis returning the gesture. It was now around twelve fifteen.

 

“What do you want to do now? Anything you’d like.” Louis told him.

 

Harry’s eyes went wide. “I have no idea...” He said.

 

“D’you want to watch another movie?” Louis asked. Harry looked up at him for a moment, trying to decide. He turned his body so his face was pressed against Louis’ stomach and nodded. “What do you wanna watch?” Louis asked.

 

“You pick.” Harry mumbled into his shirt.

 

“Oh, alright then.” Louis said. He nudged Harry’s shoulder, signaling for him to get up.

 

Harry leant forward and Louis slipped out from under him. He made his way to his movie shelf, picking up the Lion King. He put it in the player and went to sit back on the couch. Harry sat up and curled into Louis’ side.

 

The movie started and his ears perked up at the music. It was like nothing he’d ever heard before. His eyes were bright, focused on the television screen. Louis glanced down to see Harry with a smile on his face. He smiled to himself and pulled the boy in closer.

 

"Louis! They talk too!" Harry exclaimed.

 

"Yeah, baby. They do." Louis said, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's head. Harry snuggled into Louis, letting out soft purrs.

 

When Scar let Mufasa drop, Harry's eyes widened. He let out a small whimper and hid his face in Louis chest. Harry looked up in time to see Simba find his dad. His eyes started watering, a few tears escaping. He looked up to Louis whose eyes were teary as well. Louis glanced down at him, his lips twitching upward in a small smile.

 

Louis reached his hand up and wiped away some of Harry's tears, letting out a small laugh. He pulled the boy in and kissed his forehead softly. Harry turned back to the movie and continued watching it. Louis raised his hand, smearing his tears across his face and sniffling loudly. Harry glanced up at him and leant up, giving his jaw a small lick before resting his head back on Louis' chest. The rest of the movie passed by quickly, finishing around two o'clock.

 

"Lou…" Harry said quietly.

 

"Hmm?" Louis said, looking down to the boy.

 

"M'sleepy." Harry mumbled.

 

"Do you want to take a nap, angel?" Louis asked. Harry nodded into his chest. "Okay." Louis picked Harry up and carried him to the boy's room. He gently placed him on the bed and pulled the covers up, tucking him in. "I'll wake you up before everyone gets here. Alright, love?" Louis said softly.

 

"M'kay..." Harry said sleepily. Louis leaned down, pressing a kiss to Harry's curls before leaving the room.

 

Louis had a few things to do. The first thing he did was go into his room and pull out Harry’s present from the closet. He had gotten him the rest of Ed’s CDs. He tiptoed back into Harry’s room and placed them on the nightstand.

 

He crept back out and went into the living room. He pulled on his shoes and coat and walked out the door. He had to go pick up the cake from the bakery. He made his way to his car and drove to the bakery, retrieved the cake, and drove back. He dropped the cake off in the kitchen.

 

He made his way down the hall and peeked in Harry’s room to check on him. He was sound asleep, snoring softly. Louis smiled to himself as he walked down the hall.

 

There wasn’t much for him to do at the moment so he opted to read a book. He went into his room, grabbed his book and went out into the living room. He curled up on the armchair and opened to his bookmarked page. He was reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. He had already read the whole series but it was nice to go back to a classic. Time flew by as he was reading.

 

Before he knew it, he had finished the book. It was close to five o’clock when he was done. He placed the book on the table and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV. Haunting in Connecticut was on so he just left it.

 

When it was over it was around six. He got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to order food. He ordered pizza for the party.

 

He decided now was a good a time as any to wake up Harry so he padded down the hall and into the boy’s room. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He gently shook Harry’s shoulder.

 

The boy let out a little whimper as he turned over to find out what the disturbance was. He cracked his eyes open and saw Louis smiling down at him. A small smile spread across his face as he looked up at Louis.

 

“Hi.” Harry whispered softly.

 

“Hi, baby kitten.” Louis said as he leaned down to peck the boy’s forehead.

 

“S’it time to get up?” Harry asked. Louis nodded.

 

“Do you want to take a bath or anything?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah…” Harry said quietly, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“Alright then. I’ll go start it.” Louis said as he turned to make his way out of the room. Harry slowly stretched his arms above his head and let out a yawn.

 

He got out of bed and trudged into the bathroom to find Louis bent over the tub, feeling the temperature of the water. He shut off the taps and turned around, jumping back when he saw Harry standing there.

 

“Jesus. You scared the shit outta me.” Louis said.

 

“Sorry.” Harry said with an apologetic look on his face.

 

He started pulling off his clothes and discarded them in the hamper. Louis stepped out of the way so Harry could climb in the tub. Harry sunk down into the warm water, his body relaxing. He let out a soft purr.

 

Louis left the room, leaving Harry to clean himself. He went out into the kitchen, waiting for the boy to finish.

 

While he was waiting, he pulled out champagne glasses and set them on the counter. He pulled out paper plates, putting them on the table. Louis heard a door open, assuming Harry had finished his bath.

 

Louis looked down and realised he was still in his pajamas. He made his way to his room to find Harry naked and rummaging through his drawers. Harry pulled out a pair of boxers and pulled them on. Louis shut the door behind him causing Harry to jump and snap his head in the direction of the door.

 

“Sorry, Haz.” Louis said.

 

He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans. He pulled off his pajamas and pulled them on. He made his way to the closet and pulled out a tan jumper. He pulled that on as well and turned around to find Harry staring at him, well actually, at his bum. Louis smirked as Harry’s gaze snapped up to his face.

 

“You look nice.” Harry breathed out.

 

“Thanks.” Louis said.

 

Harry nodded mutely and turned back to the dresser. He pulled out a different pair of black jeans and pulled them on. Louis turned back to his closet and pulled out a jumper, handing it to Harry.

 

“Thank you.” Harry said quietly.

 

“You’re welcome, love.” Louis said sweetly. He waited for Harry to finish getting dressed. “Come on. Everyone will be here soon.” Louis told him. Harry nodded and followed Louis out into the living room.

 

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Louis assumed it was the pizza, so he grabbed his wallet and walked to the door. His assumptions were right. He handed the man money and took the pizzas, carrying them to the kitchen. Harry was sitting in the living room, waiting for Louis to come back out. Louis set the pizzas down and walked into the living room.

 

“I’m gonna put some music on, okay?” Louis told Harry. The boy nodded, his curls shaking everywhere. Louis grabbed his iPod and docked it into the stereo. He put it on shuffle and music started playing. He turned around to find Harry smiling brightly at him. “They should be here any minute.” Louis said as he went to sit on the couch next to him. Harry curled into Louis’ side, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. Louis reached up and started carding his fingers through Harry’s still slightly wet curls.

 

They sat there for about ten minutes before the door opened and Niall and Zayn walked in. Niall was carrying a bag, which he brought into the kitchen.

 

“Happy  Birthday, Harry.” Zayn said with a smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, Happy Birthday!” Niall exclaimed as he walked back into the room.

 

“Thank you.” Harry said quietly, though there was a bright smile on his face. Seconds later, the door opened again and Liam walked in.

 

“Hey, everyone!” He said cheerily. He turned to Harry. “Happy Birthday, mate.” Liam said.

 

“Thanks.” Harry said.

 

“Alright. Well, there’s pizza and drinks… There are drinks, right?” Louis asked, looking over to Niall. The boy nodded. “Okay, so, pizza and drinks in the kitchen.” Louis told everyone.

 

They all made their way into the kitchen. Niall dashed over to the pizza boxes and put a slice on his plate. Everyone did the same and they all sat down at the table. Harry and Louis were on one side, Niall and Zayn across from them with Liam on the end. They all chatted animatedly about what had been going on since they got back from holiday. Louis thought it’d be best if he kept Harry’s heat to himself, not wanting to embarrass the boy. They finished dinner about half an hour later.

 

“Does anyone want champagne?” Louis asked. Louis saw Harry’s ears perk up as he turned to look at Louis who was standing at the counter.

 

“Me.” Niall said.

 

“Yeah, same.” Zayn agreed.

 

“Harry?” Louis asked.

 

“Yes, please.” He said quietly, smiling at Louis.

 

Niall shot Louis a smirk, Louis flipping him off in return. He filled up four glasses and brought Niall and Zayn theirs before going to get his and Harry’s. He went over to the table and sat down next to Harry, sipping on his drink.

 

Niall started talking about music and a song he was writing. Harry learned that Niall played the guitar and sang. He also learned that Louis played the piano. Apparently, all the boys sang. Harry was smiling the whole time, thoroughly enjoying himself. Louis leaned over to Harry.

 

“Are you having a good time?” Louis whispered into his ear. Harry turned to him and nodded, a bright smile on his face. “Good” Louis said with a smile. He pressed a kiss to the boy’s temple, then got up and walked over to the counter.

 

He grabbed the champagne and brought it to the table, then turned back and picked up the cake from where it was sitting. He brought it to the table, placing it in front of Harry. Louis grabbed candles and a lighter, putting the candles in the cake.  Louis walked over and turned the lights off before lighting the candles.

 

“Ready? One… Two… Three…”

 

“Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear, Harry. Happy Birthday to you.” Everyone sang. Harry had a huge smile on his face, dimples very prominent.

 

“Make a wish!” Niall exclaimed. Harry looked over to Louis before turning back to the cake. He blew out the candles, making a wish as he did so. Louis grabbed a cake cutter and put cake on plates for everyone. By the time everyone was finished, Louis was on his third glass of champagne, Harry as well.

 

“Zayn, come dance with me.” Niall told the boy in question.

 

“I can’t dance to this.” Zayn said bluntly, the Script playing in the background.

 

“Then put your music on.” Niall whined. He leaned over to Zayn’s ear. “I wanna grind with you.” He whispered. Zayn’s eyes went wide, then a smirk appeared on his face.

 

“Alright.” He said, getting up from his chair.

 

They made their way to the living room, Zayn hooking his own iPod up to the stereo. He clicked a playlist and music filled the room. Zayn walked over to Niall and stood behind him. He grabbed the boy’s small hips and pulled him against his chest. He slowly started rocking their hips together. Niall grinded back into Zayn, his hands resting on top of Zayn’s.

 

Zayn leaned down to Niall’s ear and started singing, his lips grazing the blonde boy’s ear. “ _Soon as we get started makin' love, goin' harder, I hear a knock, knock, knocking on the wall. And as soon as I go deep, getting it in, then again, there's a knock, knock, knocking on the wall. Boy, your legs keep shakin'. I swear we breakin' our new headboard, headboard. And the love we make, it feels so good, boy you know I'm proud, lookin' ain your lovley face, scream my name, you do it so loud. I bet the neighbors know my name. Way you screamin', scratchin', yellin'. Bet the neighbors know my name. They be stressin' while we sexin'. Bet the neighbors know my name, my name, my name. I bet the neighbors know my name my, my, my.”_

 

Zayn slowly started grinding in circles, his groin rubbing against Niall’s ass. Niall tilted his head back, resting it against Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn leaned down and started mouthing at Niall’s neck, grazing his teeth over the soft skin. Niall released a soft breathy moan, his eyes closed in ecstasy.

 

Louis looked over to Harry and smiled at him.

 

“D’you wanna dance?” Louis asked. Harry’s eyes went wide.

 

“I- I don’t know how…” Harry said quietly, looking down to his lap.

 

“I’ll teach you, babe.” Louis said happily. Harry glanced up at him, a hopeful look in his eyes.

 

“Alright…” Harry said.

 

Louis stood up and held out his hand for Harry to take. He led the boy into the living room, then stopped. He turned the boy around and stood behind him. He moved forward so they were pressed against each other. Louis leaned up to Harry’s ear.

 

“Just follow my lead.” Louis told him. Harry nodded.

 

Louis placed his hands on the boy’s hips and slowly started moving them back and forth. Harry gasped as Louis ground himself into his bum. He turned his head to look at Louis who just smiled. Harry turned back around and Louis rested his face in Harry’s neck.

 

The song changed and the next one came on, making Louis smirk. He started singing lowly into Harry’s ear. “ _It's your birthday so I know you want to ride out. Even if we only go to my house. Sip more weezy as we sit upon my couch. Feels good but I know you want to cry out. You say you want passion, I think you found it. Get ready for action, don't be astounded. We switching positions, you feel surrounded. Just tell me where you want your gift boy. Boy you know I-I-I, boy you know I-I-I. I've been feening. Woke up in the late night been dreaming about your loving. Boy you know I-I-I, boy you know I-I-I, don't need candles and cake, just need your body to make good birthday sex, birthday sex. It's the best day of the year boy.”_ Harry’s eyes widened at the words Louis was singing.

 

Louis nosed into Harry’s temple pressing a kiss there. Harry turned around in Louis’ grasp to look down at the boy. Louis smiled up at him. He stopped their movements and just stared into Harry’s eyes. He reached a hand up and cupped Harry’s cheek, stroking over it with the pad of his thumb.

 

“I’d quite like to kiss you.” Louis said quietly, leaning in so their noses were brushing, lips centimeters apart. Harry’s eyes widened even more, a look of hurt flashing across his face.

 

“Are you going to forget it in the morning?” Harry whispered. Louis shook his head.

 

“No, baby. I promise you. I will never forget it.” Louis said softly.

 

“Oh, okay...” Harry said, a small smile making its way onto his face.

 

Louis leaned in slowly, brushing his lips over Harry’s in a teasing manner before slightly pulling back. A shock of electricity ran throughout their bodies. Louis leaned back in for more, gently pressing his lips to Harry’s. Harry pressed back, applying more force into the kiss. Louis slowly started moving his lips against Harry’s but Harry froze.

 

“Just follow my lead.” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips.

 

“Okay.” Harry breathed out. Louis leaned back up and captured Harry’s bottom lip between his own.

 

Their lips fit together perfectly, Harry’s fuller ones molding with Louis’ thinner ones. Louis moved his lips against Harry’s and Harry moved with him. Harry brought his hands down to rest on Louis’ waist, pulling him closer to his body.

 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and slowly started moving them to the music, grinding into Harry’s crotch. Harry gasped against Louis’ lips but kept kissing him. He couldn’t get enough and Louis was happy to supply.

 

Zayn looked up from where he was assaulting Niall’s neck across the room and smiled.

 

“Ni, look.” He whispered. Niall opened his eyes and saw the two boys kissing. He smiled to himself before leaning back against Zayn, grinding into him.

 

“Finally...” Niall breathed out. Zayn nodded into Niall’s neck before going back to sucking marks into it.

 

The next song came on and Louis ground harder into Harry. He took Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled it back. Harry was staring down at Louis, breathing heavily, his lips swollen from kissing. Louis rolled his hips into Harry’s obscenely, causing the boy to gasp.

 

A new song came on and Louis leaned up to Harry’s ear, his lips brushing it. “ _It ain't my first time but babyboy we can pretend. Hey let's bump and grind boy, tonight we'll never end. Let me take you down, I really wanna take you down. And show you what I'm about. Can I take you now? Your body body, oh, your body body up and down. So don't stop boy, get it. Quit playing with it, Can't wait no more. I wanna take you down. I really wanna take you down, take you down, yeah.”_ Louis bit Harry’s earlobe before pulling back.

 

He moved back to the boy’s mouth, kissing him again. Harry moved his lips with Louis’ as he rocked into the boy’s hips. Louis released a small moan against Harry’s lips. Louis reached up and tangled his fingers in Harry’s curls, tilting his head to gain better access.

 

He swiped his tongue along Harry’s lip making the boy gasp into the kiss. Louis took the opportunity to move his tongue into Harry’s mouth, rubbing it against the boy’s. Harry tilted his head even more and started moving his tongue with Louis’. Louis ran his tongue over the roof of Harry’s mouth, mapping out and memorising every crevice.

 

He pulled back for air only to kiss down Harry’s jaw. He mouthed at the boy’s neck before sucking the skin into his mouth. Harry gasped but tilted his head to the side, giving Louis better access. Louis licked and nibbled across his neck, marking the pale skin. Harry’s breathing got heavier, starting to come out in a purr.

 

Louis kissed up his jaw, biting down lightly under his ear causing him to intake a sharp breath. Louis started grinding their hips in circles, their crotches rubbing against each other’s. Harry released a little whimper as Louis moved back to his lips.

 

Their mouths and tongues moved together slowly, savouring it. Louis trailed his hands down and reached behind Harry, grabbing his bum and kneading the flesh. Harry moaned into the kiss, Louis swallowing up the sound. Louis pulled him in closer by the bum.

 

He slowly backed Harry up until his back hit the wall. Louis pulled back and turned around, grinding his ass into Harry’s groin, slowly and teasingly. Harry rested his face into the crook of Louis’ neck, breathing heavily as he mouthed at the skin. He tried to remember what Louis did to him. He sucked some of Louis’ skin into his mouth causing Louis to press back into his and reach up to grab his hair.

 

Louis was panting into the air, his grip on Harry’s hair tight. He swayed his hips into Harry’s causing him to moan against his neck. Harry pulled back from Louis’ neck and Louis turned so his head was facing Harry’s, pulling him in for another kiss.

 

Their tongues immediately met and tangled together. Louis rolled his body into Harry’s causing the boy to whimper. Louis nibbled on Harry’s bottom lip before soothing over it with his tongue. He pulled back and rested his head on Harry's shoulder as Harry moved his hands to rest on Louis' stomach. Louis linked their fingers together as he moved his hips back and forth.

 

Harry was panting into Louis' ear. He nosed into Louis' temple, then licked up the side of his face, ending it with a kiss. Louis smiled to himself as he pressed back into Harry. He moved Harry’s hands up so they were resting on his chest, holding the boy close to him.

 

Louis eventually slowed his movement coming to a stop, just leaning up against Harry, breathing heavily with his eyes closed. He turned his head so he was facing Harry and pressed a kiss to the boy’s jaw.

 

“M’gonna go get something to drink.” Louis whispered into Harry’s jaw.

 

“M’kay. I’ll come.” Harry said.

 

Louis stepped away from Harry, but grabbed his hand, leading him to the kitchen. They found Liam still sitting at the table playing Angry Birds on his phone.

 

“Liam. What on earth are you doing?” Liam looked up. “Party’s out there.” Louis said, pointing to the living room. Liam shrugged.

 

“Everyone was dancing. I wasn’t gonna dance by myself.” Liam chuckled.

 

“Sorry, mate.” Louis said with an apologetic smile as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. He handed one to Harry who took it happily.

 

“So, Harry. Are you having a nice birthday?” Liam asked.

 

Harry glanced over to Louis, who had a small smile on his face before he looked to Liam. “Yeah, yeah, I am.” Harry said. “It’s been a really good day.”

 

“Well, that’s wonderful.” Liam said. Harry nodded, a bright smile on his face. “I’m actually gonna head out. S’getting late.” Liam told them. Louis glanced up to the clock and his eyes widened. It was nearing midnight.

 

“Shit. When did that happen?” Louis asked rhetorically.

 

“Yeah.” Liam chuckled. He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Louis, wrapping him in a hug. “Treat him right.” Liam whispered into Louis’ ear.

 

“You know I will.” Louis whispered back. Liam kissed the top of his head and walked over to Harry. He wrapped Harry in a hug.

 

“Happy Birthday, Harry.” He said.

 

“Thanks, Liam.” Harry replied. Liam pulled back and walked into the living room to find Zayn and Niall grinding obscenely, Niall’s head resting back on Zayn’s shoulder, his eyes closed.

 

“Guys. I’m leaving.” Liam announced.

 

“Bye, Li. Love you.” Niall said, not moving from his spot. Zayn looked up from where his face was resting in the crook of Niall’s neck.

 

  
“Bye, LiLi. Love you.” Zayn said smirking at him. Liam let out a small laugh and shook his head, making his way out the door.

 

Louis and Harry were sipping their waters in silence, stealing glances at each other. Harry put his water down on the counter and turned to face Louis.

 

“So, what happens now?” Harry asked quietly, looking down to his feet. Louis moved so he was standing in front of Harry and tilted the boys chin up so he was looking into his eyes.

 

“I really like you. Like, a lot. And it would make me really happy if you would be my boyfriend.” Louis said softly.

 

“What’s that?” Harry asked.

 

“Like Niall and Zayn. I like you as more than a friend and I’m really hoping you like me like that too.” Louis said quietly, looking away from Harry.

 

“Yes.” Harry whispered out. Louis looked up to the boy and his eyes widened.

 

“Really?” Louis asked, kind of in shock.

 

Harry nodded, a small smile on his face. “Yeah, I would love to.” Harry said.

 

A wide smile spread across Louis’ face. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and leant up on his tippy toes, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Harry smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. The kiss stayed short and Louis pulled back, nosing at Harry’s cheek before pressing a kiss there.

 

Louis was smiling to himself, eyes closed in contentment. He nosed up under Harry’s jaw, pressing a soft kiss to the lovebite from earlier. Harry gasped, causing Louis to chuckle.

 

“Sorry about that.” Louis said, giggling to himself. He reached a hand up to his neck, rubbing over the lovebite Harry gave him. “You did get me back though.” Louis said with a smile.

 

“What even did I do?” Harry asked, genuinely curious.

 

“You gave me a lovebite.” Louis said. “It’s kind of a way to leave your mark on someone. Claim them, almost.”

 

“Oh…” Harry said, a small smile on his face.

 

“Yeah…” Louis said, releasing a yawn. “M’tired.” He said, slumping over into Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Let’s go to bed then.” Harry whispered.

 

“M’kay… D’you wanna stay with me?” Louis asked.

 

“That’d be nice.” Harry said.

 

Louis pulled back and smiled up at Harry, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before guiding him out of the room. They walked into the living room where Zayn and Niall were still dancing.

 

“Guys, it’s late. So we’re going to bed. You can stay in the guest room if you want.” Louis told them.

 

“M’kay...” Niall breathed out. Louis just shook his head, letting out a chuckle.

 

“Come on, Haz.” Louis said, grabbing the boy’s hand.

 

He led them into his room, pulling off his clothes on the way to his bed, not bothering with pajamas. Harry stripped and got pajamas out of the dresser, pulling them on. He crawled into the bed, laying next to Louis.

 

They were facing each other, their faces mere inches apart. Louis leaned in and brushed his nose against Harry’s before kissing him slowly. Their lips moved together languidly, the slow movement of their lips sending sparks through their bodies. Louis pulled back but pulled Harry towards him, tangling their legs and wrapping his arms around the boy’s narrow waist.

 

“My wish came true, you know?” Harry said quietly. Louis looked up to him.

 

“Really?” Louis asked. Harry nodded his head.

 

“Yeah. Thank you.” Harry whispered.

 

“Thank me? For what?” Louis asked, genuinely curious.

 

“You kissed me. I wanted you to kiss me.” Harry whispered quietly, hiding his face in Louis’ hair.

 

“Oh… Well, then, you’re very welcome.” Louis said. He tucked his head under Harry’s chin and pressed a kiss to his neck, causing Harry to purr. “Good night, baby. I love you.” Louis whispered.

 

“G’night, Lou. I love you too.” Harry mumbled. They slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

+

 

Niall and Zayn eventually made their way to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayayay


	19. To Be Kicked When You're Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jfc i'm so sorry this took me so long to post i have no idea why jesus christ.  
> i guess bcos i havent been taking my meds.:P
> 
> but hey guess what!  
> i'm part of a new larry smut blog on tumblr.  
> go check us out!  
> [xxx](http://stylinsmutsluts.tumblr.com)
> 
> so yay!  
> and i'm gonna try and do the next chapter tonight as well so fingers crossed though i may have just made plans...

A couple weeks or so passed by, making it four days before Valentine’s Day. It was just another normal day for Louis, though. He woke up wrapped up in Harry's arms.

 

Louis' eyes fluttered open and he reached up, rubbing his fist across his eyes, trying to wipe the sleep out of them. Harry stirred at the movement, his eyes peeking open.

 

"Good Morning, love." Louis said, his voice low and grumbly.

 

"I like your voice. And Good Morning, Lou." Harry mumbled out.

 

Louis smiled and leant down to press a kiss to Harry's lips. Harry smiled into the kiss. Louis pulled back and threw the covers off him, saying something about a shower.

 

Harry smiled to himself and settled back down into the bed. He heard the shower turn on and Louis started singing.

 

About ten minutes later, Louis walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist. Harry was openly staring at Louis' damp torso, not knowing any better. He trailed his eyes up to catch a bead of water cascade down Louis' chest, his gaze finally lifting to Louis' eyes.

 

Louis had a smirk playing on his lips as he made eye contact with Harry, a light blush spreading across the younger boy’s cheeks. Louis walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of briefs which he pulled on under his towel.

 

Even though Louis had seen Harry naked more times than he could count, Harry had only seen Louis fully nude once, and that was by accident. Louis wasn't quite sure about showing that yet.

 

Louis dropped his towel and pulled out some jeans, pulling them on. He went to the closet and grabbed a jumper, putting it on as well.

 

Louis turned around and walked to the bed, crawling up it and straddling Harry's waist. Louis smiled down at the boy as Harry rested his large hands on Louis' hips.

 

"I have work at eight thirty." Louis told Harry.

 

"Okay." Harry replied, smiling up at him.

 

Louis leant down and brushed his lips across Harry's in a teasing manner, Harry chasing after his lips when he pulled back. Louis smirked at Harry before grabbing his face in between his hands and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. He pulled back and Harry blinked up at him.

 

Louis sat back on Harry's thighs, the boy's tail coming up and snaking around Louis' wrist. Louis leaned down to press a kiss to the fur. Harry let out a loud purr, his eyes going shut. Louis glanced over to the clock and his eyes widened. It was almost one thirty.

 

"We slept in really late." Louis said, looking back to Harry. Harry glanced to the clock, his eyes going wide as well. He nodded up at Louis. "Well, come on then. We have six and a half hours to kill." Louis said cheerily. Harry released the grip on Louis' wrist as the boy rolled off of him.

 

"M'gonna take a bath." Harry announced.

 

"Alright, kitten." Louis said. "I'll go make some breakfast."

 

Harry sat up in bed, stretching out his limbs, a few joints cracking in the process. He got up and made his way into the bathroom, turning on the taps. When he deemed the tub full enough, he turned the water off.

 

He stripped out of his clothes, putting them in the hamper, then sunk down into the bathtub. He let out a loud purr, closing his eyes as his muscles relaxed in the heat of the water. For someone who was part cat, he liked baths an awful lot.

 

Harry just sat there for a bit, thinking about the past week. Him and Louis were together and that made him happier than ever. He honestly didn’t know what he’d do if something happened to Louis. He pushed the thought out of his head, not wanting to dampen his mood.

 

He cleaned his hair and body, then drained the water out of the bath. He stood up and pulled a towel around his waist like Louis showed him. Louis was teaching him so many new things and he was so thankful for that, wanting to learn everything he could.

 

He walked out of the bathroom and into what was now their room. Harry padded over to the dresser and pulled off his towel, putting a pair of boxers on. He decided on comfy clothes, not doing anything that day. He pulled out joggers and a t-shirt, putting them on.

 

He walked out into the kitchen where there were eggs and toast on the table. Louis was sitting down, waiting for Harry to join him. Louis looked up when he heard footsteps and smiled at the younger boy, Harry smiling back at him. He walked over to the table and sat down next to Louis, digging into his food.

 

“Thank you.” Harry said. Louis leaned over and placed a kiss on the boy’s temple, a bright smile overtaking the curly haired lad’s features.

 

“You’re welcome, love.” Louis said as he turned back to his food.

 

Breakfast was pretty much silent except for the clinking of forks and the thump of glasses being set down. Comfortable silences were nice to them, happy that they were comfortable enough with each other so words didn’t need to be spoken. They stole glances at each other throughout the meal, sometimes catching the other’s gaze.

 

When they were done, Louis cleaned up and put the dishes away. He was leaning up against the counter, looking down to Harry, who was sitting at the table.

 

“I think I’m gonna clean the flat today. It needs it.” Louis said, examining the dust covered cabinets.

 

“Do you want help?” Harry asked.

 

“Nah, it’s alright.” Louis said with a smile.

 

Harry nodded as he got up from the table and stood in front of Louis. He leant down to capture his lips in his own, sucking Louis’ bottom lip between his, making Louis wrap his arms around Harry’s neck.

 

It was rare that Harry ever initiated kisses, still getting used to it. For someone who had never kissed before, he was incredible at it. Louis smiled into the kiss, tilting his head to gain better access. Harry’s hands found purchase on Louis’ hips, his thumbs pressing under Louis’ jumper. Louis melted into the touch as their lips moved slowly together.

 

Harry pulled back and kissed along Louis’ jaw, sometimes licking the skin as his cat like urges took over. He nuzzled into Louis’ neck before pulling back, staring down at the boy.

 

Louis may be older but Harry was much taller, towering over his boyfriend. It was nice to say that, to have someone committed to him, knowing they won’t leave.

 

“Why don’t you go watch some telly while I start cleaning.” Louis suggested. Harry nodded his response.

 

For some reason, he still didn’t talk very much. Louis, of course, didn’t mind at all. But it would be nice if he got more feedback from the boy.

 

Harry pulled back from Louis and made his way into the living room, curling up on the couch. He reached for the remote and turned the TV on. He put on the Disney Channel, seeing the word ‘cat’ in the title of what was playing. It was the Aristocats. Harry perked up at the talking and singing cats, his eyes shining with wonder.

 

Louis walked through the living room but stopped and smiled at the sight in front of him. Harry was sitting upright, his ears twitching and tail swishing happily.

 

He walked down the hall to the closet and pulled out cleaning supplies. He grabbed the duster and started in the guest room, dusting off picture frames and the dresser. When he deemed it clean enough, he moved into the bathroom, dusting off the top of the cabinet and the underneath of the shelves. Next was his room, repeating the same process as in the other one.

 

He walked out into the living room and went over to the shelves lining the walls. He took the pictures and knick knacks off the shelf before dusting it. He returned everything back to its place. He walked over to the TV stand and crawled on the floor, getting every crevice and corner on the stand. He dusted over the TV before putting the duster back and grabbing the vacuum. He started in the living room.

 

As soon as he turned it on, Harry yelped and cowered back into the couch, his ears going flat against his head. Louis shut it off immediately, going over to the shaking boy. Louis knelt down in front of him, placing his hands on the boy’s thighs, causing him to look up.

 

“You alright, love?” Louis asked softly.

 

Harry’s eyes were wide with fear. “What was that?” Harry asked, looking around, trying to find the source of the retched noise.

 

“It was the vacuum. It cleans the floor up, which is very dirty, by the way.” Louis told him. He hadn’t vacuumed in a long time. He’d been putting it off for awhile but he figured since he had free time, he’d do some cleaning. A soft ‘oh’ escaped Harry’s lips. “You can go sit in our room while I do it if you want.” Harry nodded immediately. “Alright, love.” Louis said. He leant up and placed a kiss to Harry’s lips briefly before pulling back to stand up.

 

He walked back to the vacuum but waited for Harry to vacate the room before turning it back on. He vacuumed the whole carpet, the machine making loud churning and cracking noises as it sucked up particles of who knows what from the floor.

 

He finished and wheeled the machine to his room. He opened the door to find Harry sitting on the bed criss-cross, playing with his tail. Louis smiled to himself.

 

“I’m done. You can go back out cos I’m gonna do in here next.” Louis told him.

 

Harry quickly left the room, pecking Louis on the cheek on the way out. He went back over to the couch and got back into the movie. Louis vacuumed their room thoroughly before moving to the spare room, cleaning that one as well.

 

He moved out into the hall and called to Harry. “Haz, baby. Go in the kitchen. I gotta vacuum out here.”

 

Harry turned his head to Louis before getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen. Louis quickly vacuumed the hallway, turning off the machine when he was done.

 

He saw Harry poke his head out of the kitchen before coming back into the living room. He settled back into the couch, turning his attention back to the screen. Louis put the vacuum back and grabbed the Windex and paper towels. He went into the bathroom and cleaned off the mirror.

 

He moved into the living room and went to the end tables. He moved all the items off of them before spraying one and wiping it down, repeating the same process on the other one. He went into the kitchen and wiped down the table that so desperately needed to be cleaned, also wiping down the counters while he was in there. He threw out the soiled paper towels and put the Windex back in the closet.

 

He grabbed new sheets, pillowcases and a comforter out of the hall closet before going to strip their bed of its sheets. He pulled the new ones on, also changing the pillow cases. He brought the used bedspreads to the washer and started the load.

 

By the time he was done with everything, it was around three thirty. He went into the kitchen to make him and Harry tea. He brought their cups out to the living room and settled in next to Harry. He handed the boy his tea who mumbled a thank you into his hair as he pressed a kiss there. Louis snuggled into Harry’s side and turned his attention to the TV.

 

“What’re we watching?” Louis asked.

 

“I honestly have no idea.” Harry said.

 

Louis let out a chuckle and reached for the remote sitting on Harry’s thigh. Turns out they were watching a rerun of That’s So Raven. Louis smiled, his childhood coming to mind when he used to watch all these television shows. Louis left it on, reliving his younger years. The boy still had trouble processing the thought that he wasn’t a teenager anymore.

 

The rest of the afternoon passed by in a blur. Louis made pasta for dinner, him and Harry sitting at the table. They again ate in silence. Louis now realised that most of their meals were silent. The thought didn't bother him too much, though. When they were done, Louis cleaned up again, putting everything back where it came from.

 

When he turned around, he was shocked to find Harry standing behind him. He jumped back at first, but then stepped forward, enveloping him in a tight hug. Harry rested his chin on Louis' shoulder, breathing in the scent that he now called _home_.

 

It was about seven thirty, so Louis had half an hour to kill. He opted on reading a book, glasses perched on his nose, Harry curled into his side. The time passed quickly and before he knew it, it was time to go. He placed his book on the end table and stretched his arms above his head, his shoulder popping in the process. He let out a pleased sigh before standing up and heading towards the door, Harry trailing behind him. The boy waited patiently as Louis pulled on his shoes and coat. Louis turned around to face Harry.

 

"Alright, so I should be back by midnight at the latest. Remember, if anything happens,"

 

"Call Liam."

 

"Someone comes to the door?"

 

"Beanie and tuck my tail. Crack the door open."

 

"Okay, babe. I'll see you soon." Louis said as he leaned in to kiss Harry softly before turning and walking out the door. Harry went and settled back into the couch, turning on the TV.

 

The cold air nipped at Louis' skin, making him shiver. He started the trek to work, making it there just on time. He walked in the cafe, the door jingling signaling his entrance. The place was quite crowded at the moment, Louis thought to himself.

 

He made his way to the break room and hung his coat up before going out front. He grabbed an apron and washed his hands. He was working on filling people's orders that night.

 

They were really busy for the first two hours but the rush died down around ten thirty. They had a few customers trickle in and out throughout the next hour.

 

Louis started getting ready to leave, gathering his things and cleaning up. He grabbed his coat and said goodbye to everyone before slipping out the back door.

 

He wanted to get home as fast as possible so he could see his kitten. He took a shortcut, taking him the way home where he had first found Harry. He walked down an alley but was stopped by a man who stepped in front of him.

 

"How much?" The man asked in a gruff voice.

 

"Excuse me?" Louis asked, baffled to say the least.

 

"How much?" The man asked again. He started getting into Louis' personal space making Louis back up. That was until his back hit a brick wall. A look of fear washed over his face.

 

"What are you implying?" Louis asked. The man smirked and put his hands on either side of Louis' head, trapping him against the wall.

 

"A pretty boy like you. How much for the night?" The man asked. Louis gasped.

 

"I'm not for sale." Louis said harshly.

 

"Oh, but I think you are, pretty boy." The man said as he pushed Louis harshly into the wall.

 

Louis shoved the man back. The man growled and landed a punch to Louis' stomach. He cried out, doubling over in pain. The man punched Louis across the face, hitting his eye and the bridge of his nose.

 

He shoved Louis down to the ground, landing a hard kick to Louis' ribs. Louis screamed out, tears streaming down his face. The man pressed his foot to Louis' throat harshly. Louis was gasping out for air, trying to push the man's foot off his windpipe but to no avail.

 

The man moved his foot and Louis tried to scramble to his feet only to be pulled back by his collar to get shoved up against the wall, his head smashing into the bricks. He groaned and went limp in the man's grasp. He was going in and out of consciousness when he heard a faint yell.

 

"Hey! Get off him!" He heard someone yell. The man immediately dropped Louis and ran out of the alley. The voice got closer. "Are you okay? Oh my god! Louis!" Louis cracked his eyes open to see Josh standing over him. Louis tried to push himself off the ground but collapsed back down.

 

"What time is it?" Louis croaked out, his voice hoarse from being suffocated.

 

"Uhm... Twelve thirty." Josh said.

 

"No!" Louis cried. "I have to get home. I'm so late." Louis tried to push himself up again, successfully getting to his feet but he started falling. Josh grabbed Louis to keep him from colliding with the concrete. "Please. I need to get home. I have to. Help me, please." Louis begged, sobbing out his words, tears streaming down his face. It hurt to cry, his eye swollen almost shut and his nose feeling out of place. He could feel blood trickling down his face from his brow and his nose.

 

"Alright. Yeah, come on." Josh said, holding Louis up by the waist.

 

They slowly started walking towards Louis' flat. Luckily, they were only a few minutes away. Louis was limping the whole time, resting most of his weight on Josh. They walked up the path to his flat, Louis struggling to get up the two steps in front of the door. Josh knocked on the door, hoping someone would answer.

 

Harry shot up from the couch, pulling on his beanie and tucking his tail into his pants. He walked over to the door.

 

"Lou?" He said cautiously as he cracked the door open.

 

"Haz..." Louis breathed out.

 

Harry flung the door open and gasped. He released a sob, covering his mouth with hand. Harry stepped out of the way and Josh helped Louis into the house. Harry moved over to Louis and picked him up bridal style, walking him over to the couch.

 

"Hi, baby." Louis choked out. Harry released another sob, tears streaming down his face as he gently placed Louis down on the cushions.

 

Harry turned to Josh. "Thank you." Harry whispered.

 

"You're welcome. Are you guys gonna be okay?" Josh asked quietly, not tearing his eyes away from Louis' body on the couch.

 

"What happened?" Harry asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

 

"He, uh, some guy was beating him up in an alley. You should really check his ribs and nose. He also may have a concussion. Plus, I'm pretty sure the guy choked him." Josh said quietly, looking away from Harry.

 

Harry released another sob and turned back to Louis. He knelt down next to him, a frantic look on his face.

 

"Louis. Lou. Can you hear me?" Harry asked worriedly. Louis had his eyes shut but nodded slowly, releasing a whimper when he moved his neck.

 

"You sure you'll be okay?" Josh asked, concern laced through his voice. Harry turned and nodded to him through teary eyes.

 

"I'll call someone." Harry whispered.

 

"Alright, then. If you're sure, I'm gonna go. Have him call me when he's feeling better." Josh told him.

 

"Okay..." Harry said quietly, turning back to Louis. He heard Josh leave and as soon as the door shut, he let out a loud sob. "Lou, I'm gonna call Liam, okay?" Louis tried to say okay but let out a strangled noise instead.

 

Harry let out another sob and slowly stood up, making his way to the kitchen. He grabbed the phone and walked over to the fridge where Liam's number was hanging up. He shakily punched the number in and held the phone up to his ear.

 

"Louis?" Liam asked softly.

 

"Liam. Liam, I need help. Please." Harry cried out.

 

"Harry?! What's wrong? What happened?!" Liam asked frantically.

 

"Louis... He's hurt really bad. He-He got beat up on t-the way home." Harry sobbed.

 

"How bad?" Liam asked. Harry could hear rustling and assumed Liam was getting ready to come over.

 

"H-He might have a concussion and a b-broken nose and ribs." Harry wailed into the phone.

 

"I'm on my way. Harry. Make sure he stays awake." Liam said. Harry heard a car start on the other end, a little bit of his fear leaving knowing help was on the way.

 

"O-Okay." Harry whimpered.

 

"I'll be there in two minutes." Liam said, hanging up. Harry released another sob as he went back into the living room. He walked around the couch and knelt back down next to Louis.

 

"Louis. You gotta stay awake. Come on. Please." Harry pleaded.

 

Louis tried to open his eyes but winced, only one opening. He smiled shakily at Harry, reaching a hand to cup his face. Harry released another sob and grabbed Louis' hand, pressing a multitude of kisses to it. Harry linked his fingers with Louis', squeezing tightly. He saw Louis' eye flutter shut and he let out a broken sob.

 

"Stay with me, Lou. Please, baby." Harry begged. A slight smile made its way onto Louis' face.

 

"You called me baby." Louis croaked. Harry pressed a fierce kiss to the side of Louis' head.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I did." Harry sobbed out. Just then the door flew open and Liam rushed to the couch.

 

Right away he said, "He has to go to the hospital." Harry looked over to him with puffy eyes. He looked back to Louis and saw a huge bruise starting to form on his neck. He let out another sob, crying into the couch. "Come on, Harry. Help me bring him to my car."

 

Harry nodded immediately and picked Louis up, cradling him to his chest. Liam went over to the door and opened it shutting it behind Harry. He ran to his car, which was parked out front and opened the back door. Harry gently placed Louis on the seat, crawling in next to him. Liam rushed into the driver's side and sped off to the closest hospital.

 

They got there in record time, Liam breaking every speed limit on the way there. Liam opened the back door for Harry, who pulled Louis out and carried him to the entrance, Liam in tow. Liam ran to the desk. "Help. We need help." Liam pleaded. The lady behind the desk looked up and her eyes widened. She pulled out a walkietalkie.

 

"We need a stretcher. Now." She said into the device.

 

Seconds later, a stretcher rolled in and the lady pointed to Harry, who had a limp Louis in his arms. Harry carefully placed Louis down and they rolled him away. Harry tried to follow but was stopped by a nurse.

 

"I'm sorry. You can't go back there." She said sternly.

 

"What?! I have to!" Harry wailed.

 

Liam walked over to him and pulled him back from the nurse. "Harry. You have to calm down. Alright? You freaking out isn't going to make anything happen faster. We just have to wait it out, okay?" Liam said softly, guiding the boy to sit down. Harry released a sob into Liam's shoulder. Liam gently rubbed a hand up and down Harry's back, trying to soothe the boy. "You're okay. Come on, love. Louis' gonna be fine. They're gonna take good care of him and fix him up, okay?" Liam cooed. Harry was sobbing profusely.

 

Eventually his sobs died down, turning into whimpers. Nobody knew exactly how long, but it was well over an hour later when a nurse came out of where Louis went in. She looked down to her clipboard.

 

"Harry Styles?" She called.

 

Harry's head whipped around to look at her. "That's me." He squeaked out.

 

"Follow me please. You too Mr...." She looked down to her clipboard again. "Mr. Payne."

 

Harry walked over to her, Liam in tow and they followed her through the doors. She led them down a couple corridors until she came to a stop outside of a room.

 

"He's been asking for you the whole time." She said to Harry.

 

Harry rushed into the room and let out a sob. Louis was hooked up to all sorts of machines and had an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. His one eye opened when he heard the sob, his vision met with a crying Harry.

 

"Hi, baby." Louis croaked out.

 

"Lou..." Harry sobbed. He went around the hospital bed and sat down in the chair next to it. He reached out and carefully grabbed Louis' hand.

 

The nurse came in, followed by Liam.

 

"He has a couple bruised ribs, a broken nose, a laceration above his eye, and his lungs are having trouble getting oxygen." The nurse told Liam.

 

He nodded but Harry overheard her, releasing another sob. He brought Louis' hand up shakily and pressed a kiss to the back of it. He was breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down.

 

"He's also on painkillers." The nurse whispered, Liam nodding in acknowledgement. "He should be released in a day or two, depending on the condition of his breathing." Then nurse said.

 

"Alright. I have a few phone calls to make, if you don't mind." Liam told her.

 

She nodded and left the room, Liam following her out but stopping outside the door. He decided to call Jay first, knowing she'd want to know immediately if anything happened. He called her and she answered on the third ring.

 

"Liam. It's always lovely to hear from you but not at this hour." She said softly.

 

"Something's happened..." Liam told her.

 

"What? What happened?" She said, much more alert now.

 

"It's Louis. He, uh, he got mugged pretty bad." Liam said.

 

"My baby." She breathed out. "Can I talk to him?"

 

Liam let out a sigh. "You can try." He said.

 

"What do you mean? Let me talk to him!" Jay exclaimed.

 

"Hold on." Liam told her. He walked back into the room to find Harry staring at Louis with silent tears streaming down his face. "Lou." Louis looked up to him, tearing his gaze away from Harry. "It's your mum." Liam said. He handed the phone to Louis.

 

"Hi, Mummy." Louis said hoarsely.

 

"Oh, Boobear." She said, a small sob escaping her.

 

"Mum, don't cry. I'm gonna be fine. I may be in the hospital for a couple days but I should be better soon." Louis told her. He heard her sniffle.

 

"I'm coming to visit you." She said, a tone of finality to her voice.

 

"Mum..." Louis groaned out.

 

"Nope. I'm leaving in fifteen minutes." She said. "I love you, sweetheart."

 

"I love you too, Mum." Louis squeaked out.

 

"See you soon." She said, then hung up. Louis handed the phone back to Liam.

 

"She's coming here." Louis said softly. Liam nodded and sat down in the chair near the end of the bed.

 

He eventually dozed off, snoring lightly. Harry was just sitting there, clutching Louis' hand and staring at him through watery eyes. Louis was holding eye contact with the trembling boy, stroking his thumb over the back of Harry's hand. Harry let out a whimper, a few tears falling down his face.

 

"Come on, Haz. Don't cry." Louis croaked out.

 

He reached his hand up and brushed the tears off the boy's face. He pulled his oxygen mask off his face and grabbed Harry by the back of the neck, bringing him in for a kiss. It was a short one, seeing as Louis needed his oxygen, but so many emotions were transferred through the touch of their lips.

 

Harry pulled back, replacing Louis' mask over his face. He sat on the edge of the bed as he brushed some of Louis' fringe out of his eyes. They heard shuffling by the door and a gasp. Harry turned around to find Jay standing in the doorway. She had tears filling her eyes and she let out a quiet sob, rushing over to Louis' side.

 

"My little baby. Oh my god." She cried.

 

"Mum, I'm okay." Louis said but it was muffled by the mask.

 

Jay was darting her eyes around Louis' body, taking in every bruise and cut. She sat down on the chair next to the bed and grabbed Louis' hand tightly.

 

"I can't believe this happened..." She whispered.

 

"Yeah, me either. The guy thought I was a fucking prostitute. Can you believe that?! Some people." Louis scoffed, a small smile on his face.

 

Jay's lips twitched upward until her eyes landed on Louis' heavily bruised neck. "What happened to your neck?" She asked quietly.

 

"The guy stepped on my throat. Rather harshly, if I may add. Which is why I need this." Louis said, pointing to the oxygen mask.

 

Harry's eyes widened and he released a small whimper. Louis looked over to him, squeezing his hand to let him know he was alright. Eventually, Louis dozed off, leaving Harry and Jay alone.

 

"How much do you know?" She whispered to Harry.

 

"Not much. Some guy brought him back to the flat. He was all bloody and stuff. But I called Liam and we ended up here." Harry said quietly. Jay nodded at him.

 

"I think I'm gonna take a nap." She said softly.

 

"Sounds good. I should probably do the same." Harry told her.

 

Jay fell asleep first, curled up in the chair. Harry was still holding Louis' hand when he fell asleep.

 

+

 

Harry was awoken in the morning by quiet chatter coming from the hallway. He glanced to the door, seeing Niall and Zayn talking to Liam. He looked over to Louis, who was still sleeping soundly, the faint beeping of the heart monitor letting Harry know that he was okay.

 

He realised that they were still holding hands, the bond not breaking throughout the night. He smiled to himself, pulling up Louis' hand to kiss it. Louis groaned, slowly opening the eye that wasn't swollen shut.

 

"Haz?" He croaked out.

 

"Yeah, babe. M'right here." Harry said, pressing another kiss to Louis' hand.

 

"Morning." Louis said quietly.

 

"G'morning." Harry replied.

 

They heard a gasp and turned to the door where Niall had a hand clasped over his mouth, the other gripping Zayn's tightly. Zayn had tears in his eyes but he was quick to wipe them away.

 

"Oh my god." Niall whispered.

 

"Hi, guys." Louis breathed out.

 

Niall choked out a sob before turning to cry into Zayn's shoulder. Zayn ran a soothing hand up and down the boy's back, trying to hold off his own tears that were threatening to spill.

 

"How are you feeling, Lou?" Zayn asked quietly.

 

"A lot better, actually." Louis said, a small smile on his lips, though it was blocked by the mask still covering his mouth and nose.

 

"How bad is it?" Zayn asked.

 

"Bruised ribs, broken nose, black eye, head laceration. Oh and I can't really breathe. But that's actually a lot better today." Louis told him. "Plus, I'm on a bunch of painkillers."

 

As if on cue, the nurse walked in carrying a tray of food. She also had a syringe and pills for Louis to take. She walked around to where Harry was sitting and hooked the syringe up to the IV he had in his arm. She pushed the medicine in, Louis relaxing moments later.

 

"What is that?" Harry asked.

 

"Morphine. And these are to help the swelling go down." She said as she handed Louis the pills and a cup of water. Harry nodded, letting her know he understood. "He may start acting a bit weird but it's just from the morphine." She told them.

 

Harry nodded again and she turned to leave the room, leaving the tray of food on the table next to the bed.

 

“Are you hungry, Lou?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“A little, yeah.” He said softly.

 

He looked over to the tray of food and saw eggs and oatmeal. A weird combination, but it made sense given Louis’ condition. Harry reached over the bed and swung the table around so it was hovering above Louis’ lap.

 

Louis pulled the oxygen mask off his face and smiled over to Harry. Harry leaned in and pecked his lips quickly before pulling back. Louis reached for the fork on the tray and picked up some eggs with it. He moved them to his mouth, tasting better than what he had expected hospital food to taste like.

 

He smiled up at Zayn and Niall, who were just staring down at him, sadness swimming in their eyes. He went back to eating his breakfast, only looking up when Niall spoke.

 

“I really hope you get better soon.” Niall said quietly.

 

“So do I, young Nialler.” Louis said. “Where’s Li? And my Mum?” Louis asked curiously.

 

“They went down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.” Zayn told him. Louis tried to nod but ended up letting out a whimper.

 

“S’that hurt?” Niall asked, gesturing to his neck.

 

“Yeah.” Louis said hoarsely.

 

Just then, Jay and Liam walked into the room, Jay carrying a tray of food. She brought it over to Harry and placed it in his lap.

 

“Thought you might be hungry, love.” Jay said fondly. Harry looked up at her, a small smile on his face.

 

“Thank you, Jay.” Harry said. She nodded and went to sit in the chair next to Louis.

 

“How are you feeling, darling?” Jay asked, a concerned look on her face.

 

“M’great, Mum.” Louis slurred out.

 

Jay gave him a funny look. “S’he on something?” She asked.

 

“Morphine.” Harry told her.

 

“Ah, yes, morphine.” She said. “Well, this should be fun.” There was a small smile playing on her lips.

 

“What are you on about, woman?” Louis slurred again.

 

“There it is.” She said, chuckling lightly. Louis stuck his tongue out at her and she did it right back.

 

Harry giggled and Niall and Zayn had less morbid looks on their faces. Louis finished eating his breakfast as Harry started eating his.

 

When everyone was done, Jay brought their trays out into the hallway. Harry still had a hold on Louis’ hand. He was toying with the boy’s smaller fingers, tangling and untangling them with his own.

 

Another nurse came in and started going over things. If Louis could last a few hours with the oxygen mask, he would be released. Harry smiled at the thought of them going home and squeezed Louis’ hand tightly. Louis looked over to him and shot him a smile.

 

When the nurse left, Harry shuffled his chair closer to the bed. Harry leant over and kissed him slowly, the beeping of the heart monitor picking up. Harry laughed against Louis’ lips as a blush spread across Louis’ cheeks. Niall and Zayn were smiling down at them, Niall resting his head against Zayn’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, Lou.”’ Zayn spoke up. “I think we’re gonna head out. But text me and tell me if you get released or not.” Zayn said.

 

“Okay.” Louis said softly. Niall moved over to Louis and lightly kissed the top of his head.

 

“I love you, Louis.” Niall said quietly.

 

“I love you too, Ni.” Louis responded. Zayn was next. He leaned down, placing a kiss on Louis’ cheek.

 

“Love you.” Zayn said.

 

“Love you too, Z.” And with that they walked out of the room, leaving Harry and Louis alone.

 

“I really hope we get out of here soon.” Harry whispered.

 

“Me too, sweetheart. Me too.” Louis said quietly. Harry walked around the bed to Louis’ good side, seeing as all of his injuries somehow ended up on the left side, except for the nose and throat.

 

Harry carefully climbed into the bed next to Louis, snuggling up against his side. He placed a delicate kiss to Louis’ cheek before resting his head on the boy’s chest. Louis ran a hand up and down Harry’s spine causing him to purr.

 

“I missed that.” Louis said, a smile on his face. Harry nuzzled his face into Louis’ chest, his purring getting louder. Louis sighed, he was happy at the moment even though everything else around was shitty.

 

They just laid there for awhile, Louis turning the small TV on at some point. A couple hours had passed and a nurse came in to check up on Louis.

 

“How are you feeling, Mr. Tomlinson?” She asked.

 

“Better.” He replied.

 

“Have you been able to breathe okay over the past couple of hours?” She questioned.

 

“Yeah. It’s been pretty good.” Louis said.

 

“On a scale of one to ten, how high is your pain level, ten being the most painful?” She said.

 

“Like, five?” Louis said. “M’not really sure.”

 

“Alright. Well, everything seems to be in order, so I believe we’ll get you checked out soon.” She said as she exited the room. Harry’s eyes lit up.

 

“Thank you!” Louis called after her. Jay walked in moments later. “Mummy! I get to go home!” Louis exclaimed.

 

“That’s wonderful, baby.” Jay said, smiling brightly. Louis nodded, trying to push himself up so he was sitting completely upright. He winced at the pain in his ribs and stomach, eyes clenching shut, but pushed through it.

 

Another nurse came in about five minutes later. She had three bottles of pills in her hands. She walked over to Louis, explaining what each of them was. She held up the first bottle.

 

“This is Vicodin. It should help with any pain you’re having. It may make you tired though.” She warned. She held up the next bottle. “Concentrated painkillers. Mostly for swelling.” She held up the last bottle. “Steroids. Definitely for swelling. And you should also apply a warm compress to your eye to help it heal up.” She told him. “Just follow the directions on each bottle and you should be fine.” She said.

 

“Alright, thank you.” Louis said, smiling at her. She sent him a small smile before exiting the room. Jay went and collected all of the pill bottles, putting them in her purse. “Uh, Mum… What are you doing?” Louis asked confusedly.

 

“I’m staying to help take care of you. You have no say.” She said bluntly, getting her point across.

 

“Okay…” Louis said. A man came into the room, pushing a wheelchair.

 

“How are you feeling today?” He asked brightly.

 

“Better” Louis said.

 

“Well, it’s time to go. All your paperwork’s been taken care of.” He said as he walked over to the side of the bed, pushing the table out of the way. Harry got up from the bed and stepped out of the way. “Can you swing your legs off the bed?” The man asked.

 

Louis nodded, taking in a deep breath before moving his legs off the side of the bed. A sharp pain shot up his side and he gasped. The man pushed the wheelchair so it was right next to Louis and he walked around it to help Louis sit down.

 

Once the boy was situated, the man started rolling him out of the room, everyone following. He pushed him out into the waiting room before stopping. “You’re gonna have to take it from here.” He said to no one in particular.

 

“Thank you.” Everyone said as Jay went to stand behind the chair, starting to push Louis outside and in the direction of her car. Lucky for them, she had a minivan, everything fitting in the car comfortably. Harry sat in the back with Louis, holding his hand the whole ride.

 

When they got to the flat, Jay parked in the car park. She grabbed the wheelchair from the back and opened it up so Louis could sit in it. She wheeled it next to where he was sitting, Harry helping him to maneuver out of the car and into the chair. Jay pushed him to the front of the flat, opening the door before struggling but succeeding in getting Louis up the stairs.

 

Once inside, Louis spoke up. “I need to bathe.” He announced. He slowly started to stand up from the chair, Harry helping him by holding him up by the waist.

 

They slowly made their way into the bathroom. Louis leant against the door and Harry went and started a bath. When the tub was hot enough and filled to his liking he turned around to face Louis.

 

“Lou, we gotta get your clothes off, love.” Harry said softly. A bright smile broke out on Louis’ face at the sound of Harry using pet names with him.

 

Harry slowly walked over to Louis so he was standing in front of him. He reached for the hem of Louis’ shirt and carefully pulled it up over the boy’s head. He gasped, his eyes met with dark discoloured skin all over Louis’ ribs. He reached down to Louis’ pants and undid the button and zipper. He slowly dragged them down Louis’ legs, Louis toeing out of them.

 

Louis then realised that Harry was about to see him naked. A slight blush spread across his cheeks and down his chest. Harry noticed the flushing of his skin and gave the boy a curious look.

 

“S’something wrong?” Harry asked. Louis let a nervous chuckle slip out of his lips.

 

“It’s, uhm… It’s, uh… It’s nothing.” Louis stammered out, turning a darker shade of red.

 

“What is it, Lou?” Harry pressed.

 

“Uh…” He laughed again, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

 

Harry eyed the boy curiously before leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. His fingers caught in the elastic of Louis’ boxers and dragged them down, all while still kissing him. Louis gasped into the kiss.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Harry mumbled against his lips. “S’that what this is about? You don’t want me to see you naked? Cos I’ll look away if you want.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis gulped, releasing a shaky breath. He shook his head. “No. No. It’s alright. Was bound to happen eventually.” Louis said nervously.

 

Harry kissed him again before pulling back, trying to keep his gaze waist and up. He smiled down at Louis who was still blushing bright red. Louis stepped around him, but his legs started to give out.

 

“Haz...” Louis gasped out.

 

Harry turned around just in time to catch Louis before he collapsed. Louis was breathing heavily, trying to calm down. Harry gently picked him and placed him down into the hot water. Louis moaned when his muscled relaxed, resting his head back against the edge of the tub.

 

“Are you okay, Lou? You scared me.” Harry asked worriedly. Louis peeked his eye open, looking up at the boy.

 

“M’okay. M’legs kinda just gave out.” He said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Oh, alright. Are you gonna be okay to wash yourself?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. But you can stay if you want.” Louis told him.

 

“M’kay.” Harry said as he curled up on the ground next to the tub.

 

He just then relalised that he still had his beanie on and his tail was still tucked into his pants. He reached behind him and pulled his tail out of the restraining fabric. He reached up and pulled his beanie off, his ears twitching at the freedom.

“There they are.” Louis said, a bright smile on his face. Harry gave him a confused look, tilting his head to the side curiously. “I love your ears.” Louis said, reaching his hand up and rubbing over the velvety triangles perched on top of Harry’s head. A light blush broke out onto Harry’s face as he pushed his head up into Louis’ hand. He started letting out soft purrs as Louis reached down and started stroking Harry’s tail. “Love your tail, too.” Louis mumbled. Harry purred out a soft agreement.

 

Louis sunk down farther into the tub, the water coming up to his chin. The warm water felt good on his neck and other injuries. He retracted his hand from Harry and pulled it into the water. He slowly tilted his head back, a dull ache becoming prominent in his neck but dipped his hair into the water anyways. He reached for the shampoo and poured some into his palm, lathering up his hair. He rinsed that out and repeated the process with conditioner.

 

“Baby, can you get me a washcloth?” Louis asked quietly.

 

Harry immediately stood up and retrieved what the boy was asking for. He handed it to Louis as he sat back down. Louis poured soap onto it and proceeded to clean his body. He leaned forward cautiously, pulling out the drain plug. The tub started draining and he made to stand up.

 

Harry stood up and pulled Louis up by the armpits. Louis stepped out of the tub, onto the mat. He leant his weight against the counter as Harry got him a towel. Harry started drying Louis off, eventually wrapping the towel around Louis’ waist.

 

Harry guided him across the hall to their room so Louis could get dressed. He led Louis to the bed, letting him sit down while he went to the dresser and pulled out clothes for the boy. Louis had his eyes closed and he was lying back against the bed. His eyes snapped open and he blushed bright red when he felt Harry removing his towel. Harry smiled down at him sweetly as he pulled briefs up Louis’ legs. Harry pulled his pants on next, finishing with his shirt.

 

Louis was still blushing when Harry finished. “Thank you, Haz.” Louis squeaked out.

 

Harry nodded and pressed a kiss to the boy’s temple. Louis slowly shuffled up the bed and got under the covers. Moments later, Jay came in carrying a heating pad.

 

“Lou. You should use this.” Jay told him.

 

Louis looked up and nodded. Jay moved to plug it in, turning it on. She gave it to Louis, who moved it under his shirt to rest against his damaged ribs.

 

Jay beckoned for Harry to follow her out of the room. As soon as they were out, she wrapped him in a tight hug. Harry froze for a bit but hugged her back when he realised what was going on.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered into his neck. He could feel her crying against his shoulder. He cradled her into his chest, holding her impossibly tight.

 

“You’re welcome.” Harry whispered. She pulled back and wiped at the tears on her cheeks, smearing them across her face.

 

“Seriously, thank you so much. I don’t know what would’ve happened if you weren’t here.” Jay said quietly.

 

“And you’ll never have to find out. I’ll always be here for him. Well, for as long as he’ll have me.” Harry said softly.

 

“You’re wonderful, Harry Styles. Did you know that? He’s lucky to have you.” Jay said, sniffling loudly.

 

“Haz...” He heard Louis call softly.

 

“I’ll be back.” Harry told Jay. She nodded happily, shooing him into the room. “D’you need something, Lou?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“Can you- Can you get me some tea?” Louis breathed out.

 

“Of course I can.” Harry said. He exited the room and made his way down the hall. He found Jay in the living room, sitting on the couch. “Jay, can you help me make Louis tea?” Harry asked her.

 

She turned, smiling brightly at him, nodding her head. She got up from the couch and made her way past Harry, walking into the kitchen. She set out to make Louis his tea.

 

“Do you want some too, love?” Jay asked.

 

“Sure, that’d be lovely.” Harry said, a small smile on his face.

 

She poured them all tea, grabbing the milk and pouring it in her’s and Harry’s cups. She handed Harry his and Louis’ cups and Harry brought it to Louis, who he found sitting up in bed. He went and sat down on the edge of the bed, handing Louis his cup.

 

“Thank you, hun.” Louis said. Harry took a sip of his tea before turning to Louis.

 

“Your Mum made it. I’m just the deliverer.” Harry said softly.

 

“Either way, thank you.” Louis said. “And thank you so much for yesterday or whenever that was. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” Louis said quietly. Harry leant down and pressed a kiss to Louis’ lips.

 

“Oh, the guy that brought you home told me to tell you to call him. I never did catch his name.” Harry said, a stumped look on his face.

 

“On top of the dresser. Piece of folded up paper.” Louis said, pointing in the general direction in which he thought the dresser was in.

 

Harry got up from the bed and scanned the dresser for the paper. He found it and opened it up, his eyes scanning the page. His eyes widened when he read the note.

 

“What is this?” Harry asked quietly. Louis glanced up to see Harry staring at the paper, it clenched in between his fingers.

 

“I met him at work. He told me to check out his band. Ended up writing that. I don’t know.” Louis said plainly.

 

Harry glanced at him. He relaxed a bit when he heard Louis’ words. He brought the paper over to Louis, who grabbed his phone and dialed the number on the paper. He picked up on the fifth ring.

 

“ _Hullo?”_ The voice said.

 

“Hi. Josh?” Louis asked.

 

“ _Uh… Yeah. Who’s this?_ ” Josh asked.

 

“Oh, it’s Louis.” He told him.

 

“ _Holy shit. Are you okay?_ ” Josh asked.

 

“Could be better. But much better than before.” Louis chuckled into the phone. “Harry said you wanted me to call you.”

 

“ _Yeah, yeah. Just wanted to make sure you were alright_.” Josh said.

 

“Yeah, I’m good. Thank you for taking me home, by the way.” Louis said quietly.

 

“ _You’re more than welcome. It’s terrible what happened.”_ Josh said, a sympathetic tone to his voice.

 

“Yeah, but I owe you.” Louis said.

 

“ _How about a date to make up for it?”_ Josh said hopefully.

 

Louis sighed into the phone. “You’re about two weeks too late. I have a boyfriend.” Louis said. Harry’s ears perked up, trying to listen in.

 

“ _Harry_?” Josh asked.

 

“Yeah.” Louis said, smiling over at the boy in question.

 

“ _He’s a lucky lad. He seems wonderful. I hope you guys are happy together.”_ Josh said, but Louis could hear the disappointment in his voice.

 

“Yeah, sorry. But I have to go. Time for bed.” Louis said, yawning. “I’ll text you or something, though.”

 

“ _Alright. Get well soon, yeah?”_ Josh said.

 

“I’ll try.” Louis said. “Bye, Josh.”

 

“ _Bye, Louis_.” Josh said.

 

Louis hung up the phone and tossed it on the bedside table, clattering when it met the wood. Louis downed the rest of his tea before turning to look at Harry. He was giving him a curious look.

 

“What was that about?” Harry asked.

 

“He wanted to check up on me. He also asked me on a date.” Louis said. Harry’s facial expression fell, his brows furrowing together. “I said no, obviously. I have you. Don’t need anyone else.” Louis mumbled. A wide smile spread across Harry’s face. “Come to bed soon, yeah?” Louis told him.

 

Harry nodded and picked up Louis’ cup, bringing it out to the kitchen where Jay was sitting at the table, sipping her tea. Harry placed their cups in the sink before turning to Jay.

 

“Do you have Louis’ medicine?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh, yeah! Let me go get that.” She exclaimed. She got up from the table and went out into the living room to find her purse. Harry grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and made his way to the living room, bumping into Jay on the way. “Oh, I’m sorry, dear.” Jay said.

 

“Sorry!”  Harry squeaked out.

 

“Here you go. Just read what the bottle says and give that to him.” Jay said with a smile.

 

Harry took all of the bottles from her and made his way to their room. He walked over to Louis, who slowly peeked his eyes open.

 

“Lou, you need to take these.” Harry told him.

 

Louis slowly sat up as Harry got the right amount of each of the pills. He handed them to Louis, unscrewed the bottle, then handed that to him as well. Louis swallowed down the pills. He handed Harry the water, who closed it up and put everything on the nightstand.

 

Harry got up from the bed and shed his clothes. He pulled on pajamas and crawled into the bed next to Louis. Louis turned on his right side so he was facing Harry. He tangled their legs together and intertwined their hands together between their bodies. Louis leaned in and slowly kissed Harry, their lips moving together in sync. Louis pulled back and rested his head on the pillow.

 

“G’night, Hazza. I love you.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Night, Lou. I love you too.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis’ body went numb from all the painkillers, making him smile to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Harry fell asleep shortly after him.

 

+

 

Jay decided it was time for bed. She cleaned up all of the tea cups and put them away before going down the hall. She checked in on the boys and smiled, seeing they were fast asleep. She went into the guest room and got changed. She crawled into bed and slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooooow plot twist whoopsies.  
> <3xx


	20. I'll Be Your Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry takes care of louis and fluff and minor angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy guys so i did make plans so this might be it for tonight  
> though we'll see(:

Louis woke up the next morning in excruciating amounts of pain. He had a massive migraine and his ribs hurt. He started whimpering and before he knew it he released a quiet sob, trying not to wake up Harry. It didn’t work though. Harry’s eyes slowly peeked open, snapping wide when they saw Louis.

 

“Lou, baby, what’s wrong?” Harry said, a worried look on his face.

 

“Hurts.” Louis choked out.

 

Harry nodded in understanding and got out of bed, walking around it to give Louis his medicine. He opened all the pill bottles and got the required amount before handing them and an open bottle of water to Louis. Louis swallowed down the pills and shakily handed Harry the water. A couple minutes passed and soon, a lax smile made its way onto Louis’ face.

 

“Better?” Harry asked quietly. He was sitting down on the edge of Louis’ side of the bed, stroking through the boy’s fringe.

 

“Yeah.” Louis breathed out. “Thank you.”

 

Harry smiled down at him. “You’re welcome.”

 

He leant down and captured Louis’ lips in a kiss, slowly moving them against each other. Louis started giggling and Harry pulled back, a wide grin on his face. Harry carefully pushed back Louis’ fringe off his forehead to examine the cut above his eyes. It had a small bandage across it. A small frown made its way onto his face.

 

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked. Harry stroked lightly down the side of the boy’s face before answering him.

 

“I just can’t believe this happened...” Harry said quietly.

 

“I know. Me too, love.” Louis said softly. “But I’ll be okay. I’ll be better soon.” He said, his lips twitching upward.

 

Harry nodded mutely, knowing if he talked it would come out as more of a sob than anything. Harry leaned down and carefully pressed a kiss to Louis’ brow where the cut was. He trailed kisses across his face lightly, covering all of the injured areas. Louis had a bright smile on his face by the time Harry pulled back.

 

“Thank you.” Louis said quietly.

 

Harry trailed kisses across his jaw and down his neck, making sure to get everywhere. He pulled back and lightly brushed his thumb over the horribly bruised skin. Louis barely felt it though, only feeling the feather light touches from Harry’s lips and a tingling sensation when he dragged his finger across his neck.

 

“Your eye is looking a bit better.” Harry told him. “Do you want a hot washcloth for it?” He asked. Louis nodded, now able to do the action without wanting to cry out in pain. “Alright.” Harry said as he got up from the bed.

 

He walked across the hall into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. He heated up the water before wetting the cloth. He rung it out and turned off the sink, making his way back into the bedroom. He went and sat back down on the edge of the bed, folding up the washcloth and carefully placing it over Louis’ one eye.

 

“How are your ribs?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“They’re okay. I had the heating pad on them the whole night.” Louis said as he pushed the duvet down and pulled up his shirt, removing the heating pad. The bruises were changing colour from purple and black to a nasty yellow green colour.

 

Harry ghosted his fingers over the discoloured skin before leaning down to press kisses to it. Louis gasped when his lips made contact with his stomach, but relaxed almost immediately. He reached a hand up and ran it through Harry’s unruly curls, some of them tickling his stomach. Harry looked up at him through his eyelashes and Louis’ eyes widened, completely inappropriate things going through his head.

 

He cupped Harry’s face and pulled him up for a kiss. Harry smiled against his lips before gently nibbling on Louis’ bottom lip causing him to release a small whimper. Louis’ thumbs were running across his cheekbones as he pulled back, caressing the boy’s face.

 

Just then, a rush of urgency washed over Louis. “Holy shit. I need to piss.” He said, trying to push himself up from the bed. He took the washcloth off his eye and placed it down.

 

Harry gently pushed him up as Louis swung his legs off the side of the bed. Harry helped him up and guided him to the bathroom. Louis let go of Harry and teetered on his feet, somewhat disoriented from the painkillers. He held himself up with a hand resting on the wall and took care of business.

 

Harry stepped out of the way so Louis could wash his hands. He finished with that, then brushed his teeth.  He slowly turned to Harry, taking a shaky step towards him.

 

“You wanna try to walk back without my help?” Harry asked. Louis whimpered and shook his head.

 

“M’dizzy.” He mumbled out before losing his balance and falling against Harry.

 

Harry held his weight up easily. He turned the boy so he could help him back into their room. Louis gingerly crawled into bed and replaced the washcloth over his eyes. It wasn’t as hot as before but it still relieved some of the pressure building up inside his skull. He grabbed the heating pad and replaced it on his ribs, turning it back on.

 

Harry got into the other side of the bed and sat against the headboard right next to Louis. Louis shuffled so his head was resting on Harry’s thigh. Harry reached down and started carding his fingers through Louis’ hair, the boy releasing a noise that was awfully close to a purr.

 

“Are you sure you aren’t the one who’s part cat?” Harry joked. A smile cracked on Louis’ face as he opened his eye to look up at Harry upside down. Harry swept Louis’ fringe across his forehead and smiled down at the boy. “I like your hair like this.” Harry commented quietly. Louis rubbed his head into Harry’s leg, shutting his eye again.

 

Harry heard a door click open and moments later their door was gently pushed open, Jay peeking in. Harry smiled up at her as she came over to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

 

“How are you, baby boy?” Jay asked softly.

 

“M’good.” Louis said. “All numb and tingly.” He mumbled out.

 

“I gave him his medicine. I woke up and found him crying.” Harry said, a sad smile making its way to his face as he looked down to the boy.

 

“Oh... Okay. Are you boys hungry?” She asked. Harry gave a slight nod and Louis breathed out a ‘yeah’. “I’ll go make something.” Jay said as she got up off the bed.

 

Harry smiled after her, then looked down to Louis. He gently started massaging the boy’s scalp, alternating between that and running his fingers through his hair. Jay came in about fifteen minutes later carrying a tray with food on it. She set it on the bedside table.

 

“Boobear, you need to sit up or you’ll choke.” Jay said like the worried mother she was.

 

Louis slowly pushed himself up and leant back against Harry’s chest. The washcloth fell off his face, him completely forgetting about it, but it was getting cold anyways. She placed the tray of food in his lap. There was oatmeal, toast, and eggs. There were also two steaming glasses of milk. He gently smiled up at her.

 

“Thank you, Mummy.” Louis said.

 

“Yeah, thank you, Jay.” Harry told her.

 

“You’re quite welcome, dears.” She said as she got up from the bed. She went out into the kitchen to make her own breakfast.

 

Louis reached for the spoon on the tray and started eating the oatmeal as Harry dug into the eggs. Harry reached for a cup of milk, his eyes lighting up at the smell. He took a sip and a smile made its way to his face.

 

“This is really good.” Harry said as Louis took a sip from his own glass.

 

“Mhm. Mum put vanilla in it. Makes it sweeter.” Louis told him. Harry nodded before turning back to his breakfast.

 

When they were done, Harry moved the tray off the bed. Harry had one hand on Louis’ waist, his fingers toying with the soft skin that was exposed from his shirt riding up. Louis’ head was resting back against Harry’s shoulder, his eyes closed with a content smile on his face.

 

“How’s your head, hun?” Harry asked softly into Louis’ ear.

 

“S’okay.” Louis sighed out.

 

Harry nosed into Louis’ feathery hair before pressing a light kiss to it. He leaned down to Louis’ cheek and gave a few small licks to the soft skin causing a wide grin to break out on the boy’s face. Louis turned his head so his face was pressed into Harry’s neck, breathing softly into the warm skin.

 

He started mouthing at the boy's neck, grazing his teeth and tongue over the flesh. Harry's eyes went wide and he gasped. He gripped Louis' hip tightly causing him to release a soft moan mixed with a whimper. Louis gently sucked some of the skin into his mouth, gradually sucking harder and harder until there was a bright blooming bruise there.

 

"Mine." He mumbled possessively out into the skin. Harry released a breathy chuckle and nodded.

 

"Yeah, Lou. M'yours. All yours." Harry breathed out.

 

He could feel Louis smile against his neck before the boy turned so the back of his head was resting on his shoulder. His grip loosened on Louis' curvy hip and he went back to drawing patterns with his fingers. Louis' breathing was soft and calm making Harry wonder if the boy had fallen asleep.

 

"Lou?" Harry said quietly, not wanting to wake the boy if he was, in fact, sleeping.

 

"Hmm?" Louis hummed lightly.

 

"Nothing. S'just wondering if you were asleep." Harry said.

 

"No. No, m'not." Louis purred out.

 

Harry's tail curled around his waist, brushing over Louis' hand in the process. Louis reached blindly for the soft fur. He found it and started stroking it, making Harry's eyes shut and start purring. The purrs were vibrating through his chest and transferring into Louis. Louis twirled his fingers around the tail, toying with the end of it.

 

Harry's purrs were increasing in volume, the vibrations getting stronger. He reached as far as he could and gently ran his fingers up the whole length of the tail. Harry had his face tucked in Louis' hair, the purrs vibrating through his skull as well. Harry nuzzled into Louis' head, placing kisses wherever he could reach.

 

Jay walked in and stopped dead. All she saw was Louis' hand moving under the blanket. She gasped and covered her eyes. Louis cracked his eye open, giving her a strange look.

 

"Uh, Mum... Why are you covering your eyes?" Louis asked curiously.

 

"I don't need to see that." She said, slowly trying to back out of the room.

 

"See what?" Louis asked, thoroughly confused by her actions.

 

"That." She said, pointing to where Louis' hand was still moving. Louis barked out a laugh and his mother peeked out from behind her hand.

 

"It's his tail, Mum." Louis said, still laughing.

 

Jay dropped her hand. “Oh, thank god." She said. It took Harry a second to catch on but when he did he blushed bright red and hid his face in Louis' hair. "Well, that was one mental image I never needed." She chuckled out. Harry huffed out a nervous laugh. "Anyways, are you feeling alright?" Jay asked as she walked around the bed to grab their tray from breakfast. Louis nodded his head. "Do you need anything?" She asked.

 

"Can you boil some water and put it on a washcloth for my eye? The other one went cold." Louis said as he recognised a slight dull ache encasing his whole eye.

 

"Of course, love." She said as she exited the room.

 

She went out to the kitchen and put the kettle on while she cleaned up from breakfast. When everything was clean, she went to the bathroom to get a fresh washcloth. She put it in a bowl in the kitchen and poured the water from the kettle over it. She brought the bowl back into Louis' room and set it on the nightstand by Harry, shooting them a smile before exiting.

 

"Oh my god. That was so awkward." Harry mumbled out, still hiding his face.

 

Louis chuckled brightly. He reached up the hand that was stroking Harry's tail, earning a whimper from the boy when he let go, and cupped the side of Harry's face, tilting his head so he was looking at him.

 

He pressed a soft kiss to the boy's full lips before moving his hand up to his curls, scratching lightly behind his ears causing him to start purring again, any feelings of embarrassment forgotten completely. Louis settled back into Harry, keeping his hand latched in the boy's hair.

 

Harry pushed his head into Louis' hand, nosing at his wrist. He licked lightly at the skin, causing Louis to giggle. He pulled his hand down, stroking along Harry's face before resting his hand on the boy's thigh. He gently ran his fingers across the fabric covering his skin, Harry letting out a content sigh. Harry rested his head against the headboard, letting his eyes slip shut.

 

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed.

 

He reached for the washcloth sitting on the table. He rung it out over the bowl before folding it up and handing it to Louis. Louis smiled at him and placed the cloth on his swollen eye. The heat radiated into his skin, relaxing the pressure on his eye.

 

Louis shuffled down until he was under the blankets up to his chin and his head was in Harry's lap. Harry ran his fingers through Louis' hair, moving it off his forehead. Louis reached up and opened the washcloth so it was covering his nose as well.

 

Louis was lying there with his eyes closed, just thinking when his eye shot open. Valentine's Day was in two days. Harry noticed Louis' change in expression.

 

"Something the matter?" Harry asked.

 

"Valentine's Day!" Louis exclaimed. Harry gave him a curious look, not knowing what that was. "Basically, it just gives me an excuse to be a really corny boyfriend." Louis told him, letting out a small chuckle.

 

"Oh." Harry said softly, a fond smile on his face. Louis nodded.

 

Harry's tail started moving on his stomach. It lightly brushed over Louis’ face causing his expression to scrunch up as the fur tickled his cheek. Harry's tail ended up next to Louis' arms, sometimes twitching against it.

 

They had been laying in bed for a good couple of hours when Louis started getting restless. He started squirming around, wanting to move.

 

"What's wrong, love?" Harry asked.

 

"Can I get up? I don't know how much longer I can lie in bed." Louis said.

 

"Are you going to be okay?" Harry asked, a worried look on his face.

 

"I should be, but you can come just in case." Louis said.

 

Harry nodded as he helped Louis sit up. He grabbed the washcloth from Louis and put it back in the bowl. Louis shuffled to the edge of the bed and put his feet on the ground. Harry got out of bed, grabbing the bowl and walked around the bed to stand near Louis.

 

Louis slowly stood up on shaky legs, releasing a deep breath as he did so. After not walking for a couple days, it felt weird. He wobbled around a bit before clutching onto Harry's shoulder, holding himself upright.

 

He released his grip on Harry and started taking small steps towards the door, breathing heavily in the struggle to stay standing. Harry was following behind him cautiously, ready to catch Louis at any moment.

 

Louis opened the door and made his way into the hall, walking towards the living room. Louis was resting his hand against the wall for support.

 

When he made it to the end of the hall, Jay looked up from where she was sitting on the couch, her eyes widening. Louis was smiling at her as he slowly walked to the couch and lowered himself down next to her. Harry went and sat next to him.

 

"So proud of you. Such a good boy." He mumbled into Louis' temple.

 

Louis' eyes widened and his cock stirred in his pants. Harry didn't know it, but praise was something he got off to. So when he heard Harry call him a good boy, he had to choke back a moan. Harry pressed a kiss to the side of Louis' head before leaning back to his own cushion.

 

Louis was breathing heavily, trying to calm down, his eyes clenched shut. He had a death grip on the edge of the cushion, his knuckles turning white. Slowly, he released his grip and opened his eye. Harry was giving him a weird look and Jay hadn't seemed to notice, her nose in a book.

 

"You okay, Lou?" Harry asked, a concerned look on his face.

 

"Yeah." Louis squeaked out, nodding his head a bit. He looked over to Harry, sending him a wary smile.

 

"Alright. As long as you're sure." Harry said. Louis nodded again.

 

He looked over to Harry briefly before moving into the boy's lap. He curled up to the boy's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. Jay looked up and smiled at them.

 

Harry's hand was dipped under the hem of Louis' shirt, his slim fingers tickling the skin there. Louis leaned up and pecked Harry on the cheek before bringing his head back to his chest. Louis' fingers were playing with the curls at the base of Harry's skull, Harry releasing soft, quiet purrs. Jay glanced at her watch before looking over to the boys who were lost in their own world.

 

"Do you guys want some dinner?" Jay asked. Both heads turned to look at her, Harry nodding and Louis letting a small 'yeah' slip past his lips. "Alright." She said with a smile. She placed her book down and got off the couch, going to the kitchen to make soup.

 

Harry's fingers grabbed the bottom of Louis' shirt and slowly dragged it up, examining his ribs. He ghosted his fingers over them causing Louis to shiver and break out in goosebumps. He glanced up to Louis' neck where there was a harsh blueish black bruise spread across the front. That one was probably going to take longer to heal up than his ribs and eye.

 

Harry brushed Louis' fringe out of his face and looked at the cut and black eye. His nose was discoloured as well, but the hospital put it back in place, so it wasn't crooked. Louis was staring at him intently.

 

Harry leant in and kissed the look off his face, capturing Louis' lip between his. Louis' tongue swiped over Harry's lip and Harry parted his mouth, allowing Louis to slip his tongue inside. Their tongues met in slow movements, Louis tilting his head so he could delve his tongue deeper into Harry's mouth. Louis' hand gripped Harry's curls, pulling him in closer. Harry's hand had a tight grip in Louis' hair.

 

He tugged gently causing Louis to release a soft moan into Harry's mouth. Harry did it again, a little harder this time, Louis releasing a high pitched keening noise, Harry swallowing up the sound with his tongue. Louis enclosed his lips around Harry's tongue and sucked on it, Harry's fingers clenching and unclenching in Louis' hair.

 

He pulled back for air only to go back in seconds later, their lips meeting softly this time though. Louis kissed along Harry's jaw line, sucking his earlobe into his mouth. Harry released a breathy whimper as Louis bit down lightly on the sensitive skin.

 

"Boys! Dinner!" Jay called.

 

Louis released a huff of breath into Harry's ear sending shivers down the boy's spine. Harry was breathing heavily, trying to regain his composure. Both of their faces were flushed pink, Harry's more noticeable considering he was paler and not covered in bruises.

 

Harry brushed Louis' fringe out of his face before helping him to maneuver to his feet. Harry stood up after him and followed him into the kitchen, keeping a close eye on the older boy in case his legs decided they couldn't hold him up any longer.

 

Jay was sitting at the table and there were three bowls of soup there as well. Harry eyed it curiously as he and Louis sat down. There were also spoons next to the bowl. Harry looked over to Louis with pleading eyes. Louis caught his gaze and leaned over to his ear.

 

"Just like the cereal." He whispered.

 

A glint of recognition flooded Harry's eyes and he nodded. He carefully picked up the spoon and brought it to the bowl, then up to his mouth where he swallowed the liquid, a proud smile on his face.

 

"Perfect." Louis whispered as he pressed a kiss to Harry's temple.

 

Harry turned and connected their lips briefly before turning back to his soup. Louis smiled and started on his own soup, the hot liquid soothing his throat muscles.

 

"Thank you, Mum." Louis said.

 

"Thank you, Jay." Harry said as well.

 

"You're very welcome." She said, smiling at the two boys.

 

"So, how long are you staying? Not that I mind, just curious." Louis asked Jay.

 

"Until you're better and can fend for yourself." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

"Oh, alright." He said, smiling over to her. She nodded and turned back to her dinner.

 

When everyone was done, she washed and put the dishes away. She left the room, going into the living room saying something about her book. Harry was kind of just zoning out, so Louis grabbed his hand to bring him back to reality. Harry jumped at the touch before melting into it as Louis kissed the back of his hand.

 

"Come on, Haz." Louis said.

 

He stood up off the chair but he did it too quickly as he started getting dizzy, falling back into the chair. Harry's eyes widened and his ears went flat. He stepped in front of Louis, crouching down so he could see the boy's face because his head was hanging down. Harry rested his large hands on Louis' thighs, squeezing gently. Louis looked up, breathing heavily through his nose.

 

"You okay, babe?" Harry asked softly.

 

"Yeah." Louis breathed out, nodding his head.

 

He wasn't though. He felt helpless. Useless. Worthless. The shock of what happened was finally hitting him. He could've been raped. He could have been killed. His eyes started watering up and he let out little whimpers.

 

"Baby, are you crying?" Harry asked quietly.

 

Louis let out a loud sob and started bawling into his hands. There were so many negative thoughts going through his head only causing him to cry even more. He couldn't breathe, his lungs trying to get air. He started gasping in breaths, trying to get air into his body. Harry sat down in the chair next to him and lifted the boy into his lap, cradling him into his chest.

 

"Lou, come on. You're okay. Please calm down." Harry cooed. He heard Louis' little gasping breaths and started running a hand up and down his back. "Are you having trouble breathing?" Harry asked worriedly. He nodded a sob into Harry's neck. "Jay?" Harry yelled. Jay rushed into the room. "He can't breathe." He told her. Her eyes widened and she dashed out of the room. She came back in with an inhaler.

 

"The hospital gave me this just in case." She walked over in front of Louis. "Lou, you gotta take this."

 

The boy looked up from where he was wheezing into Harry's neck. He reached out a shaky hand and took the inhaler from her, bringing it up to his lips. He breathed in the medicine, trying to calm himself down. He handed it back to Jay who sat down in the seat he previously occupied.

 

Louis' breathing calmed down, finally able to take in full breaths. He was still crying, but letting out whimpers instead of sobs. Harry pressed kisses wherever his lips could reach. He reached a hand up and carefully wiped away Louis' tears.

 

"How about we go watch TV and get you some more medicine. Okay, sweetheart?" Harry whispered. Louis nodded into his neck. "Jay, can you get his medicine from our room?" Harry asked. Jay nodded and left the room.

 

Harry slowly stood up with Louis in his arms and brought him to the living room, sitting down with the boy still in his lap. Harry moved one hand to Louis' hips to stroke over the skin while the other made its way into Louis' hair, carding his fingers through it. The TV was on, some cooking show.

 

Louis turned his attention towards the TV, staring intently at it. Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' hair, breathing in his scent.

 

Jay walked into the room carrying the pills in one hand and the water bottle in the other. Louis looked over to her and took the pills she offered him. He put them in his mouth and chased it down with some of the water. He handed the bottle back to her, which she set on the end table so it was within the boy's reach. She went over and sat in the armchair, glancing over to Louis often.

 

Louis turned his head towards Harry and leant in to kiss him. He needed a distraction at the moment and Harry was more than happy to help. Louis moved his lips against Harry's instantly. Harry parted his lips and Louis licked into his mouth with fervour and desperation. He was letting his emotions flow, taking them out on Harry.

 

Louis pulled Harry impossibly closer by the back of his neck, tilting so he had a better angle to explore the boy's mouth. Harry started tugging and pulling on Louis' hair, knowing he got a positive reaction from it earlier. Louis let out a whimper as he pulled back, dragging Harry's bottom lip between his teeth.

 

He started kissing and licking down his jaw. He bit Harry's neck causing the boy to gasp out, before he soothed over it with his tongue. He sucked harshly on his skin, taking his anger and depression out on the tender flesh.

 

Harry let it happen, knowing Louis needed a release of some kind. And if that release happened to be him, then so be it. He pulled Louis in by the back of the head, cradling it to his neck. Jay had long since vacated the room, not wanting to witness what she was sure to come.

 

When Louis scraped his teeth over the lovebite he had just made, Harry released a breathy moan.

 

"Lou..." Harry gasped out.

 

Louis moaned into the boy's neck before moving back up to his lips. He kissed him hard, their lips moving quickly against each other's.

 

Louis grabbed the back of Harry's hair and pulled his head back so his pale throat was exposed. Louis leant down and licked up his neck, starting at the collar of his shirt and ending at his chin.

 

Then, he was relentless, sucking bruise after bruise into Harry's skin. Harry was panting and moaning and he knew his neck would be tender and sensitive in a bit, but he didn't care.

 

He just wanted to make Louis happy. That's all his thoughts were. Louislouislouis.

 

Louis licked from his Adam's apple all the way up to his ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. Harry had a vice like grip on Louis' hip. There were bound to be bruises tomorrow.

 

Louis' movements eventually became less frantic. He moved back to Harry's lips and kissed him lazily and slow, their lips and tongues dragging against each other's. Louis finally came to a stop, just panting into Harry's mouth, eyes clenched shut. Harry's breathing was heavy from all the sensations he was feeling, though miraculously, he wasn't hard, which was probably a good thing at the moment.

 

Louis removed his hands from Harry's hair, resting them on the boy's shoulders before pushing himself back to look at Harry. Harry still had his head tipped back and his eyes were closed, panting heavily.

 

His neck was _covered_ in bright purple and red marks, skin glistening with spit. He couldn't tell where one lovebite began and the other one ended, all of them intermingling with each other. Louis thought he looked extremely attractive right now, his lips red and kiss swollen and his face blissed out.

 

"Shit. I'm sorry." Louis said quietly. Harry peeked an eye open at him.

 

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" Harry asked, genuinely confused by Louis' statement.

 

"I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry if I got too rough." Louis whispered out, looking down to his lap. Harry cupped Louis' cheek and tilted his head so they were making eye contact.

 

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I enjoyed it." Harry told him. Louis' expression softened from guilt and self hatred to one of fondness and caring. Harry leaned down to softly peck his lips before pulling back. "Are you feeling better?" Harry asked.

 

"Yeah... A bit." Louis whispered.

 

"Well, that's good. Anything else I can do to help?" Harry asked.

 

"No, no. I'm alright." Louis said. "Thank you, by the way. For letting me do that." Louis said quietly.

 

"Of course, love." Harry said, pushing Louis' fringe off his forehead so he could press a kiss there. Louis' face lit up when he did so. "How are your injuries?" Harry asked.

 

"They're alright. Can't really feel much on the painkillers." He said. Harry nodded in understanding. There was a pause for a moment before the boy spoke up.

 

"So I've come to realise... That you like having your hair pulled, am I right?" Harry asked. A blush immediately spread across Louis' cheeks but he nodded anyways. Harry smiled at him. "Anything else you like that I should know about?" Harry asked. Louis' eyes widened at the question, having to think about all the things he liked.

 

"I-I like... I like when you praise me. Like earlier, when you called me a good boy." Louis said quietly, blushing a bright shade of red. "I like it when you call me baby and stuff like that." Louis said, squirming uncomfortably in Harry's lap. Harry gripped his hip to keep him still. "A-And when you- when you, uhm... There's a lot of things I like." Louis stammered out. Harry gave him an inquisitive look, almost as if telling him to go on. Louis huffed out a breath before continuing. "I like when you kiss me first. It shows me that you're comfortable enough to do that and I really like that." Louis said, staring at Harry. The boy's eyes widened, but nodded, telling him to go on. "I like when you give me lovebites or lick me or bite me." Louis said, his mind thinking about all the other obscene things Harry could do with that tongue and those lips.

 

He started squirming around again only to have Harry grip his hips even tighter, pressing him firmly down into his lap so he had nowhere to move. Louis gasped, closing his eyes. "I like when you take control." He purred out, the words rolling off his tongue effortlessly. He heard Harry whimper at his confession and looked down at him. "There's a lot of things I like, Hazza. You'll learn about them over time. Okay?" Louis said softly. Harry nodded and pressed a kiss to Louis' lips.

 

"Thank you for telling me that." Harry mumbled into his mouth.

 

Louis reached up to cup the boy's face in his petite hands as he nodded. He moved their lips together slowly, keeping it a closed mouth kiss. Louis was trying to show Harry how much trust he had in him and how he was more than grateful to have him around.

 

Louis pulled back and Harry pouted. Louis dragged his tongue over the seam of Harry's lips, Harry pushing his tongue out to meet Louis' in something that couldn't even be deemed a kiss, just licking each other's tongues.

 

Louis enclosed his lips around Harry's tongue and sucked on it causing Harry to arch up and push further against Louis' lips. Louis released Harry's tongue with a playful nip, smiling up at the boy. Louis leaned in for one more kiss before pulling back and resting his head on Harry's chest, turning it to watch the TV.

 

A new episode of Cupcakes Wars was on making Louis smile to himself. He also realised that meant it was past eight o'clock. They had been making out for at least forty five minutes.

 

He then looked up to the armchair to find it empty, kind of thankful for that fact. He heard a door click open down the hall and turned to see Jay peeking her head out of it. He smiled brightly at her and she stepped into the hall fully and trotted into the living room, going back to her previously occupied spot.

 

"You okay, Boobear?" She asked, looking over to the boy in question.

 

"Yeah. M'alot better." He said smiling brightly as he glanced at Harry.

 

"That's good. I'm glad." Jay said as she glanced at Harry. Her eyes widened when she saw his neck. There were lovebites everywhere.

 

Louis noticed where she was staring and smirked to himself, choking back a laugh. Harry gave him an odd look, but Louis just brushed it off.

 

He settled into Harry’s chest and turned towards the TV. They watched the rest of the show in silence before Jay announced she was going to bed. She got up and walked over to Louis and Harry.

 

“Goodnight, Lou. I love you, baby.” She said as she placed a kiss to his head. She turned to Harry. “Goodnight, Harry. Thank you for everything.” She said, pecking the top of his head as well. His face lit up and his eyes sparkled.

 

“Goodnight, Jay” “Goodnight, Mum.” They said at the same time.

 

They turned their attention back to the TV as Louis reached for the remote. He chose Family Guy. Louis chuckled lightly at the cartoon while Harry didn’t understand most of it.

 

The curly haired boy leaned down and gently nibbled Louis’ ear causing his laugh to turn into a breathy gasp. He licked the shell of his ear before pulling back. Louis turned to face Harry who was gently smiling down at him and he couldn’t do anything but return the gesture. He leaned up and pecked Harry’s lips before going back to watching the show.

 

Two episodes of Family Guy later, it was ten o’clock. They settled on watching one more episode before agreeing to go to bed. They watched it in silence.

 

Harry was rubbing his hand across Louis’ tummy, which he could just not get enough of. The skin was soft and warm and inviting. How could he turn that down? He gently started kneading the flesh, strong hands pressing down into Louis’ belly.

 

Louis leaned his head into the crook of Harry’s neck, gently breathing in and out seeing as Harry’s motions were relaxing him immensely. The thought occurred to him that Harry would probably give fantastic massages; strong hands and long fingers working into the tense flesh.

 

He gently swiped his tongue up Harry’s neck, causing him to press harder into his stomach and shiver. He lightly sucked on the spot under Harry’s ear making Harry’s hand movement come out in longer strokes, starting with the tips of his fingers and ending up with a roll of his palm.

 

Louis dragged his lips over the spot before diving back in, his teeth and tongue making an appearance. Harry’s hand movements froze and his fingers pushed into Louis’ tummy as Louis sucked harder on his neck, with more purpose. Louis pulled back after what seemed like an eternity and laved over the blooming mark with his tongue.

 

Harry started his hand up again, softly at first before the movements grew stronger. Louis looked back to the TV, turning his attention back to the show. Harry’s ears twitched and he started purring softly.

 

Louis leaned into his ear so his lips were brushing it. “I also like it when you purr. And meow. Especially when you meow. It gets me hard.” Louis whispered before pulling back like nothing happened.

 

Harry’s eyes were bulging out of his head, not sure how to take in that information. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and went back to kneading and purring. The show was over before either one of them knew it.

 

“You ready for bed, Lou?” Harry asked. Louis nodded his head. He lifted it up so he could stare at Harry. “Do you want to try to walk?” Harry asked quietly. Confliction filled Louis’ eyes, eventually giving up and shaking his head no.

 

“I’ll try again tomorrow.” He said.

 

Harry pressed a kiss to his temple, letting him know it was alright. Louis shut off the TV and stereo before turning back to Harry.

 

Slowly, Harry stood up with Louis in his arms and walked them down to the bathroom. He gently set Louis on his feet in front of the sink so the boy could brush his teeth. Harry stood behind him, his hands protectively on his hips. Louis brushed his teeth quickly, then sat down on the closed toilet so Harry could do the same.

 

Harry picked Louis up again once he was finished and carried him into their room. He carefully placed Louis on the bed and got him situated, handing him the heating pad for his ribs. They were still in their pajamas, never having changed out of them, so Harry left it alone.

 

When Louis was settled in, Harry walked around the bed and crawled in next to him. Harry shuffled close to Louis, face to face with the boy. He intertwined their hands in between them, having to settle for that until he could wrap his arms around Louis again without the fear of hurting him further.

 

Louis leant over and kissed Harry, short and sweet. “G’night, Haz. I love you.” Louis murmured.

 

“Goodnight, Lou. I love you too.” Harry whispered.

 

They slowly drifted off to sleep.  


	21. If You Really Want More, Scream It Out Louder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> valentines day yayayay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is probably the only chapter i'm gonna get done today but we'll see

Louis woke up the next day feeling slightly better. He didn't wake up in mass amounts of pain, only a slight headache and some tender ribs. He could now open his eye, the swelling having gone down and the bruise now yellow and green.

 

+

 

Louis slowly cracked his eyes open, happy he could see out of both of them. He was still holding Harry's hand loosely in the middle of their bodies. He smiled at the sight and leaned over to kiss Harry's lips softly. Harry subconsciously kissed back before he even woke up.

 

Harry's eyes peeked open, green meeting blue. He smiled brightly and leaned in for another kiss, pulling Louis in by the back of his head. He pulled back and just stared at Louis, running his thumb over the boy's cheekbone.

 

"Your eye is so much better." Harry said. He tilted Louis' chin up, examining his neck. "Your neck's a little better too." His neck was black and blue mixed with hues of yellow and green, the black and blue much more faded than before. "How are your ribs, love?" Harry asked.

 

"Just a little sore but nothing unbearable." Louis muttered.

 

"That's good." Harry mumbled against Louis' lips as he kissed him again.

 

Louis reached up and cupped Harry's cheek as their lips moved together. They parted and rested their heads against their pillows. Just then, the smell of bacon filled Louis' nose.

 

"Come on! Breakfast!" Louis exclaimed. Louis sat up and swung his legs off the bed.

 

"Woah, woah. Hold on, babe." Harry said as he rushed out of bed and went to Louis' side. "You have to be careful, okay?" Harry told him. Louis nodded brightly as he pushed himself off the bed. Harry wrapped an arm around his waist to support him. Louis looked over to him and pecked his lips.

 

"I got it, Haz." Louis said softly. Harry's grip tightened on the boy's hip, giving him a fearful look. "I'll be okay. Just stay close, yeah?"

 

Harry nodded and loosened his grip on Louis, retracting his arm. Louis smiled brightly at him, the one that made Harry's heart flutter. Louis slowly started walking towards the door, Harry following closely behind. He went out into the hall, walking a bit faster so he was going at a normal pace.

 

He walked into the kitchen to find Jay hunched over the stove cooking food. She turned towards him and her face lit up.

 

"Boobear!" She exclaimed as Louis walked over to her, wrapping her in a tight hug.

 

"Morning, Mum." He said, pressing a kiss to her head.

 

"How are you feeling, darling?" Jay asked.

 

"Much better. Still a little sore but nothing too bad. And I can see again!" Louis exclaimed. Jay pulled back to examine Louis' face. She smiled lightly at him.

 

"Everything looks much better." She observed. She tilted his head up with her fingers, examining his now yellowy green neck. She pulled back and sighed, patting Louis on the cheek.

 

Louis retreated to the table to sit next to Harry while Jay finished cooking. She brought food to the table and everyone dug in. When they were finished, Jay cleaned up the dishes while Harry went to the living room.

 

"I'll be right in. Just wanna talk to mum for a second, okay?" Louis told Harry.

 

Harry nodded and pecked Louis on the lips before turning and going to the living room. Louis got up and hobbled over to where Jay was drying dishes.

 

"So... Uhm..." Jay looked at him, giving him a curious look. Louis laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "As you, uh, as you know... Tomorrow is Valentine's Day... And, uhm... I was wondering, I mean, uh..." Louis was blushing profusely, trying to figure out how to ask his mum what he was trying to. "I was hoping to... Harry... And..." His mother’s eyebrows raised and her eyes widened comically.

 

"Are you asking for some alone time with your boyfriend?" She asked, a wide smirk on her face.

 

Louis' was bright red and he groaned, rubbing a hand over his face before he nodded. Jay let out a loud laugh and patted Louis on the shoulder, nodding.

 

"That's fine by me, dear. I'll just go out tomorrow. How about that?" Louis nodded mutely, trying not to cry from embarrassment. Jay let out another chuckle before forcefully turning Louis around and pushing him towards the living room.

 

He walked in to find Harry staring at him curiously. "Why're you blushing?" He asked.

 

Louis blushed even more as he shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing" he squeaked out.

 

Harry's brow furrowed but his face softened when Louis planted himself in his lap, leaning over to peck his cheek.

 

Harry turned his head and cupped Louis' face, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Their lips worked together slowly, moulding against each others. Harry pulled back, dragging Louis' lower lip with him.

 

He smiled at the smaller boy who was staring at him dumbfounded. Louis subconsciously licked over his lips, Harry's eyes following the movement. He leant in again, capturing the boy's lip between his own. His hand slid into Louis' caramel coloured hair and gripped tightly to the strands.

 

When Harry ran his tongue along Louis' lip, he pulled his hair simultaneously causing the boy to moan. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the boy's mouth, running it along the roof of Louis’ mouth.

 

Louis heard the sink shut off in the kitchen and pulled back, resting his forehead against Harry’s. He pecked his lips a few more times before leaning back against the arm of the couch.

 

Harry had a hand on Louis’ stomach, fingers running along the exposed skin there. Jay walked in and came over to the armchair, picking up her book on the way and settling in.

 

“So, what are the plans for today, boys?” She asked, not looking up from her book.

 

“No idea...” Louis said. “Haz?” Harry shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head. Louis let out a sigh and reached for the TV remote, turning it on. He just left whatever was on on, which happened to be Invader Zim.

 

“Oh, Lou. You used to love this show!” Jay exclaimed, a bright smile on her face.

 

Louis smiled over to her before looking up to Harry. He raised his hand up and caressed the boy’s face. Harry leaned into the touch, pushing his face against Louis’ hand.

 

They spent the day lazing about and before they knew it, it was time for bed. Louis took his steroids for the swelling but decided against the painkillers, though he still put the heating pad on his ribs. He shuffled closer to Harry and kissed him goodnight before linking their hands together between them.

 

+

 

The next day, Louis woke up with a bright smile on his face. It was Valentine’s Day. He pulled the heating pad off and carefully crawled out of bed, making his way to the kitchen. He barely felt any pain anymore and he could walk normally.

 

He was going to make pancakes for breakfast; one’s in heart shapes because he’s unbelievably corny. He jumped when he found Jay sitting at the table sipping tea and reading the paper.

 

“Jesus, Mum. You scared the crap out of me.” Louis said, clutching a hand to his chest. Jay chuckled lightly and smiled at the boy.

 

“Wasn’t my intention, Boobear. Didn’t expect you up and about.” Jay told him.

 

“Oh... Well, I was going to make some breakfast for Haz. Do you want some?” Louis asked.

 

“Sure, love. That’d be wonderful.” Jay said. He nodded to her then set to making breakfast; pancakes and bacon.

 

When he was done, he brought Jay her plate and kissed her forehead. He collected his and Harry’s breakfast on a tray and carried it to their room. Louis stopped in the doorway, just admiring the sight of his sleeping boyfriend.

 

God, was he happy he could say that. Harry looked like an absolute angel when he slept. His curls were fanned out around his head and his cherry lips were parted, but barely so; soft snores coming from him. He really was breathtaking and Louis couldn’t be happier.

 

He brought the tray over to the bedside table and set it down before he crawled across the bed to kneel next to Harry. He started pressing kisses to the boy’s lips, forehead, cheeks, nose, anywhere really until the kitten eared boy’s eyes slowly fluttered open. His vision was met with Louis smiling brightly down at him. Louis leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry’s full lips.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” He mumbled into the kiss. Harry smiled against his lips and pulled back.

 

“You too, babe.” He grumbled out, his morning voice causing a shiver to shoot down Louis’ spine. Louis turned around and grabbed the tray before sitting next to Harry and placing it on his lap.

 

“I made breakfast.” Louis announced, a proud smile on his face.

 

Harry pushed himself up the bed so he was sitting with his back against the headboard next to Louis. He looked down and saw heart shaped pancakes. A wide grin broke out on his face as he looked up to Louis who had a faint blush on his cheeks. To top it all off, the pancakes were pink and there were strawberries to go with them.

 

Harry leant over and licked Louis’ cheek, causing the older boy to release a giggle. He turned to Harry before he had the chance to pull away and connected their lips. He turned back to their breakfast and him, being the cheesy boyfriend he is, took a picture of the food before he cut it up.

 

He stabbed a piece of pancake and held it up for Harry to take. Harry gave him an incredulous look but went along with it anyways, taking the pancake off the fork and chewing slowly. He smiled at Louis who returned the gesture and took some pancake for himself.

 

It went on like this, him feeding Harry pancakes and bacon and then taking some for himself. By the time they were done, Louis was a sticky mess, his fingers covered in syrup and juice from the strawberries, which it turns out, Harry loves.

 

He stared idly at his hands before shrugging and bringing his fingers up to his mouth, sucking off the mess. He looked over to see Harry staring at him wide eyed as he sucked his pointer finger into his mouth.

 

Louis smirked around his finger and continued sucking until it was clean, pulling it out with a pop. He licked up his next finger before taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Harry tore his eyes away and Louis smirked again, turning to face forward. He finished licking his fingers off and turned to Harry, who was squirming around on the bed.

 

“S’something the matter, darling?” Louis asked cheekily.

 

Harry looked at him wide eyed and swallowed, Louis’ eyes catching the movement of his Adam’s Apple. He whimpered but shook his head. Louis raised an eyebrow at him but his thoughts were interrupted by Jay yelling through the flat.

 

“Boys! I’m going out for the day!” She yelled.

 

“Alright, Mum!” Louis yelled back. He heard the door shut and he turned to Harry. “You sure about that, love?” Louis smirked.

 

Harry shook his head again and looked down to his lap. Louis’ eyes followed his actions and he saw a bulge in the sheets. He looked up to Harry and tilted his head to the side, making eye contact with the blushing boy.

 

“D’you want some help with that?” Louis said, his voice becoming hoarse with arousal.

 

Harry’s eyes widened in disbelief. “You’d help me?” He whispered out. Louis nodded, a small smile on his face. “But you said...” Harry said quietly, turning away from Louis. Louis cupped Harry’s face and forced him to look at him.

 

“I know what I said... But that was before. Before we were dating.” Louis told him.

 

“But you said you didn’t want to?” Harry said, confused as ever. Louis let a small laugh escape as he stroked over Harry’s cheek with his thumb.

 

“I never said that, kitten. I never did because I definitely wanted to. And I still do. And if you want me to, I’d like to help you out.” Louis said with a gentle smile.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I definitely want you to.” Harry breathed out.

 

Louis smirked before he surged towards Harry, connecting their lips in a heated kiss. It was all teeth and tongues but neither one cared.

 

Louis moved his hand down from Harry’s face, trailing it down his chest and stopping below his belly button, moving his hand up under the boy’s shirt. He started stroking the skin lightly before he trailed his hand up to thumb at one of Harry’s nipples.

 

The boy gasped into the kiss and brought his hand up to grip Louis’ hair, pulling it so he could get a better angle. Louis moaned into his mouth and moved his hand back down to toy with the waistband of Harry’s pants.

 

“Please...” Harry gasped out, pulling away from Louis.

 

Louis connected their lips again, sliding their tongues together as he moved his hand to cup Harry’s bulge through his pajamas, squeezing lightly. Harry gasped into the kiss and pulled Louis in impossibly closer and the boy started moving his small hand over his crotch. Louis trailed his fingers up over the outline of his cock before pushing his hand under the fabric. His hand was still above the boy’s boxers though.

 

He retracted his hand from Harry’s pants and mumbled into his lips, “Lift your hips up, babe.”

 

Harry did as he was told and Louis pulled both his pants and boxers down his legs, pushing the duvet off his body in the process. Harry intook a sharp breath as the cool air hit his dick. It was lying against his stomach, red and leaking precome.

 

Louis looked down and moaned into Harry’s mouth as he circled his hand around the shaft. Harry pulled away from Louis, resting his forehead against the elder’s, panting heavily. Louis started moving his hand up and down, thumbing over the head, spreading the precome around for lube. Harry released a low groan, his eyes shut tightly.

 

“C’mere.” Louis said, releasing Harry’s cock and grabbing his hip to pull him onto his lap so the boy was straddling him.

 

He grabbed the hem of Harry’s shirt and pulled it over his head, his own shirt following shortly after. He grabbed Harry by the back of the neck and pulled him down for a kiss, pushing his hips up as he did so. They both moaned at the friction.

 

Harry pulled back, staring down at Louis with bewilderment in his eyes. “How d-“

 

“Roll your hips against mine.” Louis cut him off. Harry did as he was told, slowly grinding his arse down into Louis’ crotch.

 

“Like that?” Harry asked, licking his lips and tilting his head back as he did it again.

 

“Yeah, babe. Fuck. Just like that.” Louis breathed out.

 

He ran his hands up Harry’s thighs and gripped his hips, grinding up against him. Harry whimpered and tugged on Louis’ pants, wanting them to come off. Louis lifted Harry’s hips up so he was kneeling over him, taking the opportunity to slide his pants and boxers down his legs.

 

Harry stared wide eyed at Louis. “You have a pretty cock.” Harry said, not knowing how what he thought was an innocent statement was affecting Louis. “So gorgeous...” Harry said, reaching a hand out but retracting his hand moments later. “Can I... Can I touch?” Harry asked, looking up into Louis’ eyes. Louis’ pupils were blown wide, only a small sliver of blue visible.

 

“Yeah, you don’t have to ask. Go on.” Louis moaned out, his hips involuntarily bucking up.

 

Harry hesitantly reached out and ran his fingers along the length of it, from base to tip. Louis took a huge breath, the feather light touch sending chills through his body. Harry slowly curled his fingers around Louis’ cock, getting used to the feeling of touching someone other than himself this way.

 

It was exhilarating, really, touching Louis in ways he’s only ever touched himself. It was intimate and exciting and a bunch of other things that he didn’t even know he could feel.

 

He closed his hand around the shaft, getting used to the feeling. Louis was thicker than him and a bit shorter but not by much. He experimentally moved his hand up and down, causing Louis to thrust into his grasp.

 

Harry pinned Louis’ hip down with his unoccupied hand, trying to stop him from thrusting. Louis moaned as Harry’s dominance showed. Harry slowly stroked his hand along Louis’ shaft, taking his time, just taking in this new experience.

 

He grazed his thumb over the head making Louis release a low moan, his hips trying to buck up into the touch but failing as Harry’s grip tightened on his hip. Harry let go, causing Louis to release a whine in the back of his throat.

 

Harry rolled his hips down again, their cocks brushing together causing delicious friction. Louis moaned and threw his head back, exposing his tan neck, any signs of bruising almost completely faded. Harry leant down and licked from his collarbone up to his ear.

 

Louis moaned and reached a down in between them, taking hold of both of their cocks, stroking slowly. Harry grazed his teeth over Louis’ neck before biting down causing Louis to gasp and squeeze their cocks. Harry swirled his tongue over the teeth marks before licking a flat strip up his neck. Louis moved his hand faster around them causing them both to moan, Harry’s vibrating through his neck.

 

“Please...” Harry said, voice cracking.

 

He moved his face up to Louis’ and kissed him hard, moving their lips and tongues together sloppily. He pulled back and kissed down Louis’ jaw, nipping on his ear before moving to his neck to suck the skin into his mouth. Louis thumbed over their heads making Harry whimper.

 

“Please, Lou...” He breathed into Louis’ neck.

 

“Fuck. How far do you want to go?” Louis asked. Harry pulled back to give him a curious look as he rocked into Louis’ fist. “Shit... What, fuck, what do you want me to do, babe?” Louis gasped out, clenching his eyes shut, mouth open in a silent scream.

 

“Can you- can you do the thing...” Harry groaned.”The thing with your- with your fingers?” He gasped. “Can you use your fingers? Please, I need it.” Harry begged, letting out another whimper as he rocked his hips again.

 

Louis groaned at his request and nodded profusely. “Yeah, babe. I can do that.” Louis said as he reached his unoccupied hand to the nightstand, pulling out the drawer and blindly searching for what he needed.

 

He grasped the bottle of lube and he brought it over to them. He reluctantly removed his hand from them and uncapped the lube, drizzling some on his fingers and rubbing them together.

 

“Kneel up and spread your legs a bit.” Louis breathed out.

 

Harry did what Louis said, raising himself off of Louis’ lap and spreading his knees further apart. Louis reached his hand under Harry and ran his fingers from his hole to the tip of his dick causing him to buck forward into the touch.

 

Harry put his hands on either side of Louis’ head, hovering over him. Louis ran his palm back down his shaft and gently pressed against his balls, making him release a broken moan.

 

He moved his fingers back and circled his pointer finger around the boy’s entrance before ever so slowly pushing it in, making Harry gasp and bite his lip, his eyes clenching shut.

 

“You okay, love?” Louis asked, concern laced throughout his voice. Harry let out a moan and pushed down on the finger, trying to get it deeper.

 

“Please...” He choked out, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder.

 

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s neck before pushing his finger all the way in, then pulling it back out, starting a steady pace. Harry was panting heavily onto his shoulder, his lips pressed against his skin.

 

“M-More.” Harry moaned.

 

Louis lined up his middle finger and slowly pushed it in, stretching the boy out. He bit down on Louis’ shoulder and groaned into the skin. When his finger was all the way in, he stopped, letting the boy adjust for a bit before scissoring his fingers, trying to stretch him out. Harry was impossibly tight around his fingers, his hole clenching and unclenching at the intrusion.

 

“You need to relax, baby.” Louis said, pressing a kiss to where he knew Harry’s ear was since they were flat against his head. Harry whimpered and took a deep breath, his ears rising up and his muscle relaxing around Louis’ fingers. “There we go. Good boy. Such a good boy for me.” Louis mumbled as he ran his lips along Harry’s ear before gently nipping it. Harry gasped and let out a meow, clenching around Louis’ fingers. “Fuck. That was so hot.” Louis moaned.

 

Louis started thrusting his fingers in and out of Harry. He curled them and Harry let out another meow, much louder this time. He moaned and pushed back against Louis’ fingers, trying to get him deeper.

 

Louis reached his free hand between them and started stroking himself in time with the thrusting of his fingers. Harry noticed and pushed his hand out of the way, taking Louis’ cock into his own hand. Harry rolled his hips back against Louis’ fingers causing him to hit his prostate again.

 

“Right there. Please, Louis.” Harry whimpered out.

 

Louis thrust his fingers at the same angle again, making Harry cry out in pleasure. He started thrusting his fingers directly into Harry’s prostate eliciting moans and whimpers from the boy.

 

“So good. Soso good, Louis. You feel so good. I love your fingers. You’re so good to me.” Harry was rambling into Louis’ collarbone, saying all of the thoughts that were coming to mind. All of his words were bringing Louis that much closer to the edge, fuelling the fire in the pit of his stomach.

 

Harry started fucking himself down on to Louis’ fingers, meeting the boy for every thrust. His hand was moving rapidly over Louis’ cock, thumbing over the head. He reached down and rolled his balls around in his hand causing Louis to moan out.

 

“I’m close, kitten.” Louis gasped out.

 

He used his hand to guide Harry’s face up to his so he could kiss him. The kiss was messy and rushed, their tongues tangling together, licking hotly into each other’s mouths. Louis bit Harry’s bottom lip, dragging it with his teeth causing him to release a whine.

 

Harry was supporting himself above Louis with one hand next to Louis’ head. Louis kissed along Harry’s jaw, sucking right below his ear making him moan. Louis thrust his fingers especially hard into Harry’s prostate making him cry out again.

 

Harry hunched over into Louis’ neck, panting into the skin. He sucked on his neck, creating a dark purple lovebite just below his jaw. Harry’s hand was stroking Louis as fast as he could, trying to give him the pleasure he was feeling.

 

“Louislouislouislouis.” Harry was chanting his name like a mantra. “It’s- It’s gonna happen... I’m gonna...”

 

Louis reached a hand in between them and stroked Harry twice before he was coming all over their stomachs. The sound he made brought Louis over the edge, a mix between a moan and a meow. Louis kept his fingers going, helping the kitten eared boy ride out his orgasm.

 

Harry’s hand slowed and eventually came to a stop. He was hunched over Louis with his face pressed into the older boy’s neck, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“I’m gonna pull my fingers out, alright, babe?” Louis whispered hoarsely. Harry whimpered but nodded.

 

Louis slowly pulled his fingers out of the boy, Harry letting out a string of whimpers as he did so. He felt Louis release his cock and he slowly pushed himself up on shaky arms so he was sitting back on Louis’ thighs. He looked down to Louis who slowly brought his hand up to his mouth and started licking off Harry's cum. Harry's eyes widened and his softening cock gave a twitch.

 

"You can do that?" Harry grumbled out, his voice still heavy with arousal. "What does it taste like?"

 

Louis looked up at him before he swiped two fingers through his cum on his stomach. He brought them up to Harry's mouth and the boy obliged, parting his lips and taking the digits in. He sucked and twirled his tongue around them, causing Louis to groan. He pulled his fingers out, dragging them over Harry's bottom lip on the way. Louis was giving him a curious look.

 

"S'not bad." Harry said. He leant down and licked a stripe up Louis' stomach before swallowing with a thoughtful look on his face. "Kinda good." He mumbled.

 

"Fuck..." Louis breathed out, dropping his head back against the pillow.

 

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

 

"S'just... You don't even know how unbelievably attractive you are." He breathed out, reaching a hand up to run it through Harry's hair and scratch begin his ear.

 

Harry let out a purr and pushed his head up into Louis' hand. He leant down and connected their lips, moving them together slowly. He licked across Louis' bottom lip, Louis parting his lips almost immediately. He licked across the roof of his mouth then dragged their tongues together.

 

Louis moaned into the kiss. They could taste each other on the other's tongues, mouths moving in sync. Their chests were pressed together and Louis could feel the cum drying between them. He pulled away from Harry's addictive lips to catch his breath.

 

"How 'bout we go clean up, baby kitten?" Louis suggested. "Go take a bath?"

 

"Yeah..." Harry squeaked out.

 

He rolled off of Louis and swung his legs off the bed. Louis sat up and got out of bed, Harry following him across the hall into the bathroom. Louis bent over the tub and turned on the taps.

 

Harry was openly staring at his arse, wanting to reach out and touch it. So he did. He walked forward and walked up behind Louis, reaching his hands out and groping Louis' arse cheeks in his hands. Louis let out a squeak and turned his head around to look at Harry, a glint of lust in his eyes.

 

"I like your bum. S'nice..." Harry mumbled, massaging his hands into the soft and firm flesh.

 

Louis was supporting himself on the edge of the tub as he pushed back into Harry's hands, moaning at the contact.

 

"Fuck, Haz." Louis said, pushing back again when Harry squeezed his hands.

 

He reached forward to turn off the taps before spinning around to pull Harry into a kiss. Their teeth clinked together and their tongues met roughly as Louis pushed his hips against Harry's. Both boys moaned as the movement caused friction on their now hardening cocks.

 

Louis reluctantly pulled back and sat down in the tub, now thinking that they were probably going to get more dirty than clean. He motioned for Harry to come in. Harry stepped into the water and lowered himself so his back was pressed against Louis' chest. He leaned back so his head was resting on the smaller boy's shoulder.

 

"Are your ribs okay?" Harry asked quietly, his eyes shut with a content look on his face.

 

Louis pressed a kiss to his temple before answering. "Yeah, babe. M'fine." He mumbled.

 

He started pressing kisses up and down the side of Harry's neck before gently biting his ear eliciting a groan from the boy. Harry pushed back into Louis creating friction on his cock. Louis moaned lowly into Harry's ear before licking up the shell of it causing the boy to squirm and press back.

 

Louis snaked his hand around Harry and started dragging his fingertips across the boy's chest. He lightly thumbed over one of his nipples as he sucked on the boy's pale neck. Harry let out a loud moan and intentionally grinded back into Louis, trying to give him some pleasure as well.

 

Louis trailed his hand down Harry's long torso and stopped his hand in the hair at the base of his cock. Harry bucked up into the touch and whined.

 

"Please." He whimpered out, pressing back into Louis, trying to give him the same friction he was so desperately craving.

 

"I got you, babe. I'll take care of you." Louis whispered into Harry's ear, his lips dragging over the hot skin causing him to whimper again.

 

Harry turned his head and connected their lips, slowly moving his against Louis’. Louis’ tongue swiped across his lip and access was granted immediately, their tongues meeting with languid movements.

 

Louis finally wrapped his hand around Harry’s now leaking cock causing the boy to push back before bucking up into Louis’ fist. Louis reached his unoccupied hand up and caressed Harry’s face, their lips and tongues still moving in sync.

 

Louis grinded his hips into Harry’s arse as he started stroking him. He started a steady pace of grinding and stroking, Harry meeting the thrust of Louis’ hips with his own just to push back into the boy’s fist.

 

Louis pulled his mouth back and kissed down Harry’s jaw, sucking some of the skin of his neck into his mouth as he sped up his fist. He thumbed over the head causing Harry to groan.

 

He kept stroking with his left hand while he reached his right down and squeezed Harry’s balls, rolling them around in his hand. Harry released a moan and his back arched, pushing him even further back into Louis. Louis groaned at the friction and sped up his hand even faster.

 

He reached his right hand down past Harry’s balls and started teasing him with the tip of his finger, circling the boy’s entrance but never breaching it. Harry let out a high pitched whine, trying to push down on the finger. His eyes were clenched shut, half in frustration, half in pleasure.

 

“Beg for it.” Louis hoarsely whispered into Harry’s ear.

 

Harry let out another whine. “Please, Lou. Please... I want- I want it so bad. Pleasepleaseplease. I need it. Louloulou, please.” He sobbed out, on the verge of tears, his ears flat against his head.

 

“Good boy.” Louis said between the kisses he was peppering on the side of Harry’s face.

 

He pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscles, the action happening easily, Harry still being a bit loose from before. Louis thrust his finger once before pushing it back in with the middle finger.

 

Louis’ strokes on Harry’s cock were now lazy and slow, more focused on his fingers than anything. He started thrusting them in and out, Harry releasing filthy moans into his ear making him that much harder. Louis curled his fingers making Harry release a loud meow.

 

“Fuck. So hot.” Louis kept moving his fingers on that spot, scissoring and prodding at the bundle of nerves hidden inside Harry.

 

Harry was mewling and moaning obscenely, pushing down against Louis’ fingers, trying to get them as deep as they could go.

 

“Lou...” Harry purred out. “Please, Lou. Please.”

 

“What, baby? What do you want?” Louis groaned out, seeing as Harry thrusting down was giving sweet relief to his painfully hard cock.

 

“More. More. I need more.” Harry choked out.

 

Louis groaned and dropped his head back, resting it against the edge of the tub. He lined up his ring finger next to the other two and ever so slowly, started pushing it in with the rest of his fingers.

 

Harry whined and thrust down, making his finger slip in all the way. Harry released a purr and slowly started rocking down against the fingers seated in him. Louis’ eyes shot open.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked frantically. Harry turned towards him, a calm and sated look on his face. He purred while nodding before he placed a light kiss to Louis’ lips. “Fuck, Haz...” Louis croaked out,  dropping his head back down as he started scissoring his fingers until Harry was relaxed enough for him to move his fingers.

 

He thrust his fingers slowly, searching for his prostate only to find it seconds later. Harry’s back arched again and he rocked down onto the fingers. Louis started massaging his prostate with the tips of his fingers as he started jerking Harry off again. Harry released a string of meows mixed with moans, pressing back against Louis.

 

“Lou... Lou. I-I’m, it’s, I can’t...” Louis pressed his fingers hard against Harry’s prostate and ran his thumb over the head of Harry’s cock making Harry come all over his stomach and chest. Louis made to pull his hands away but was stopped by Harry grabbing his wrists. “No, d-don’t-don’t stop. P-Please.” Harry sobbed out. Louis’ eyes widened but he started thrusting his fingers again, hitting Harry’s prostate with every thrust. Harry’s eyes were clenched shut and his back was arched. “F-Feels good. S-So good. But h-hurts too.” Harry cried out.

 

Louis realised he was probably beyond overstimulation now. “Haz, baby. M’gonna stop, okay? I know it feels good but I don’t wanna hurt you.” He said, thrusting especially hard into the boy’s prostate before slowly pulling his fingers out. Harry whimpered but nodded repeatedly. Louis peppered kisses along the side of Harry’s neck and face. “You were so good, babe.” Louis mumbled into his temple. Harry was breathing heavily, coming down from his high. His eyes shot open when he felt it.

 

“Lou... Yo-you’re still... You didn’t... You didn’t do that- that thing.” Harry stuttered out, moving away from Louis to look back and find out that he was, in fact, correct. Louis hadn’t come yet. Louis followed Harry’s line of sight to his cock, leaking and red, resting against his stomach.

 

“Come? It’s called coming, kitten.” Louis chuckled out. “And, uh, no... No, I didn’t. But I can take care of it, love. S’not a big deal.” Louis said as he reached for his cock.

 

“No!” Harry exclaimed. Louis looked up to him with confusion clouding his eyes but stopped anyways. “I want. Can I- Can I do it? I w-want to make you feel good.” Harry said, staring up at the blue eyed boy.

 

Louis nodded slowly, his mouth open in shock. “Yeah...” He whispered out.

 

Harry sent him a small smile before shuffling so he was in between Louis’ legs. He reached out and took a firm hold of Louis’ cock, stroking a couple times before thumbing over the head. He continued like this but was staring at Louis’ dick with a serious look on his face, as if he was having an internal battle.

 

“S’something wrong?” Louis croaked out.

 

Harry looked up to him with questioning eyes. “Can... Can I try something?” He asked quietly.

 

Louis nodded eagerly, wanting the boy to get on with it. Harry shuffled back a bit further down the tub and leant down, his hand supporting him on Louis’ hip. He continued stroking Louis but quickly, so quickly he almost thought it hadn’t happened, kitten licked over the head of his dick. Louis’ eyes widened and he moaned.

 

“Again...” He said, a raspy tone to his voice.

 

Harry obliged and licked across the head again. He saw that Louis was leaking precome and was quick to lick it up, moaning as he swallowed it. He started stroking the boy faster, flicking his tongue back and forth over the head. He dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit causing Louis to gasp and clutch onto Harry’s curls.

 

“Close... So close..” Louis breathed out. Harry stroked Louis quicker and he licked a flat stripe over the head. “Fuck, I’m gonna...” Harry licked across one more time and opened his mouth, waiting for Louis’ release. One look and Louis was done, shooting into Harry’s mouth and across his lips. “Holy shit. Fuck.” Louis breathed, glancing down at Harry, who was licking his lips clean and swallowing.

 

Louis reached out and wiped a bit that he had missed and pushed his thumb into Harry’s awaiting mouth. Harry sucked and purred around the digit before Louis withdrew his finger. He was staring wide eyed, jaw dropped at Harry. Harry noticed and tilted his head to the side curiously.

 

“You are so fucking attractive.” Harry giggled and surged forward, connecting their lips in a series of short, sweet kisses. “Come on. Let’s clean up. That was the original intention anyways.” Louis said with a smile as Harry pulled back and reached for a washcloth.

 

They got cleaned up and towelled off before going to get dressed. By the time they were done, it was around one in the afternoon.

 

“How ‘bout we go watch a movie? Your choice.” Louis suggested, Harry nodding brightly at the idea.

 

They made their way to the living room and Harry went over to the DVD shelf. His eyes scanned over the collection until they stopped on one. Phantom of the Opera. He thought it sounded good so he walked over to Louis, handing him the movie. A wide grin broke out on Louis’ face.

 

“One of my favourites. It is a musical, just so you know. So, there’s a lot of singing.” He told him.

 

“That’s fine.” Harry said with a smile.

 

Louis got everything set up and they settled into the couch. They watched the movie pretty much in silence, Louis stroking through Harry’s curls and small kisses exchanged. It was over around three thirty.

 

They just laid on the couch in each other’s arms until Louis’ stomach interrupted the peace.

 

“I guess I’m hungry.” Louis chuckled out. “What about you, love?” Louis asked, looking down to Harry who had his head in Louis’ lap.

 

The boy nodded and sat up so they could go to the kitchen. As soon as they made it to the kitchen, they heard the door open and bags rustling. Jay walked in carrying a pizza box.

 

“Well, I guess that solves our problem.” Louis whispered to Harry.

 

“Oh, boys! I brought food.” Jay exclaimed, putting down the box on the table and carrying, what Louis now noticed were grocery bags, to the counter. “Help yourselves. I’m just gonna put these away. You were running low on food so I figured I’d help you out.” Jay said as she set to putting everything away.

 

Louis grabbed three paper plates and brought them to the table. Harry and Louis ate in silence, exchanging glances throughout the meal. After they were done, they headed to bed for an early night.

 

Louis stripped to his boxers and crawled in bed, Harry still in pajamas. Harry crawled onto his side of the bed and reached his hand out for Louis to take. Louis shook his head and shuffled closer to Harry, pulling him in.

 

He tucked his head into the crook of Harry’s neck and breathed in his scent. He pressed a few delicate kisses to the skin before pulling back to kiss his lips.

 

“G’night, Hazza. I love you.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s chest.

 

Harry pressed a kiss to the top of Louis’ head. “Goodnight, Lou. I love you too.” Harry said quietly.

 

And that’s how they fell asleep; snuggled into each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay smutzz


	22. Let's Make The Most Of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ziall's valentine's day yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yay i got another one done woo  
> maybe possibly might get another done

Zayn woke up to find Niall cuddled to his chest. He smiled and pulled the boy in closer, nuzzling into his tousled hair. He pressed a kiss there as he ran a hand up and down the boy’s back, goose bumps rising on his bare shoulders and arms. Niall rolled over, trapping Zayn’s arm under him. Zayn let a laugh slip past his lips as Niall let out a snore. He tried to wiggle his arm out but to no avail.

 

Niall let out a groan. “Whatimesit?” He slurred out, eyes still shut. Zayn turn to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

 

“Uh... Eleven thirty.” Zayn informed him. Niall let out another groan before rolling into Zayn, burying his face in the boy’s chest.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, babe.” Niall mumbled into his skin.

 

A small smile made its way to Zayn’s face. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Ni.” Zayn said softly.

 

Niall pressed a kiss to the center of Zayn’s chest before moving his head back to look up at the dark haired boy. His eyes were a brilliant blue, but clouded with sleep and he had a lazy smile on his face.

 

Zayn pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back and literally rolling out of bed. Niall let a wide grin spread across his face before following his boyfriend out of bed. They went into the kitchen where Zayn made them French toast and eggs.

 

“So, what are we doing today?” Niall asked between bites.

 

“I have a surprise for later but until then s’up to you.” Zayn said.

 

Niall raised his eyebrow. “A surprise, huh? Any hints?” He asked curiously.

 

“I’m taking you somewhere. That’s all I’m saying.” Zayn said plainly, though there was a hint of amusement in his voice. “And you have to dress nicely.” Zayn added, eyeing up Niall.

 

It had been ages since he’d seen the boy in a tux but from what he could remember, he looked hot as fuck in it. Zayn licked his lips at the thought but Niall caught his action.

 

“See something you like, Malik?” Niall asked playfully. Zayn blinked a couple times and shook his head, coming out of his trance.

 

“Just thinkin’...” Zayn said quietly, looking away from Niall.

 

“Hmm... What about?” Niall asked

 

Zayn locked eyes with Niall. “How unbelievably sexy you look in a tux.”

 

Niall’s eyes widened and he swallowed. “Yeah?” He squeaked out.

 

“Mhm.” Zayn said as he nodded.

 

He shot Niall a small smile before collecting the dirty dishes from the table and bringing them to the sink. He started washing the dishes, whistling while he worked. Niall came up next to him and dried the dishes, figuring he should help since it was his flat after all.

 

When everything was cleaned up, they went into the living room and cuddled up on the couch to watch cheesy romance movies. They watched Love, Actually first.

 

Niall was sitting in between Zayn’s legs with his back pressed against the boy’s chest. Zayn had his hand under the smaller boy’s shirt, his fingers drawing patterns into his flat stomach. It was around three when the movie finished.

 

Niall got up and picked out another movie, which just so happened to be Valentine’s Day. They cuddled through that until it was over.

 

Niall rolled over in Zayn’s grasp so their torsos were pressed together, his chin resting against Zayn’s chest. He pushed himself up and connected their lips sweetly. Zayn pulled back after a couple seconds though.

 

“We should get ready to go.” Zayn whispered.

 

“Shower with me?” Niall mumbled into Zayn’s neck.

 

“Sure, babe.” Zayn said as he pressed a kiss to Niall’s hair. Niall reluctantly crawled off of Zayn and headed towards the bathroom, Zayn trailing behind him.

 

When they reached the bathroom, they stripped out of their clothes. Niall started the shower and let it heat up before getting in. Zayn stepped in behind Niall and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, pulling him into his body. He started mouthing at the pale skin of his neck, Niall tilting his head so Zayn had easier access.

 

Zayn licked from his shoulder to his jaw, sucking a bruise into the skin there. Niall let out a small moan and arched into Zayn, going up on his tippy toes. Zayn let a small giggle slip out as he pressed a kiss to Niall’s neck before pulling back making Niall let out a whimper.

 

Zayn huffed out a laugh against Niall’s shoulder before reaching for the shampoo. He poured some of it into his palm, then lathered it up. He moved his hands up to Niall’s hair and scrubbed at his scalp, a small moan escaping the smaller boy as he pushed his head into Zayn’s hands.

 

When Zayn was done, Niall moved forward and rinsed out the soap. He turned around and did the same to Zayn, switching spots when he was done. They conditioned and rinsed their hair before stepping out of the shower. Zayn grabbed them both towels, handing Niall his. They wrapped themselves up and made their way to Niall’s room.

 

Zayn went over to the bag he brought and picked it up, going back to the bathroom. Niall went to his dresser and pulled out some boxers, dropping his towel and pulling them on. He walked to his closet and found the bag containing his suit. He pulled it out and set it on his bed, opening it and taking out the contents. He proceeded to get dressed, going to his closet to pull out a tie.

 

Zayn walked into the bathroom and opened the duffle bag he brought, pulling out a similar suit bag to that of Niall’s. He pulled on boxers first before towelling off his hair. He got dressed quickly, finishing it off with a bowtie.

 

He was standing in front of the mirror, fiddling with his hair when the door clicked open. Niall walked up behind him and rested his head in the crook of his neck, wrapping his arms around his waist. He looked up and saw Zayn reaching for hairspray.

 

“Leave it.” Niall mumbled into Zayn’s skin. “I like your hair like this.” He said as he pressed a kiss to his neck.

 

“Alright.” Zayn said softly. He turned in Niall’s grasp so he was facing him. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy’s neck and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips. Zayn pulled back with a small smile on his face.

 

“Do my tie?” Niall whispered. Zayn gave a small nod as Niall stepped back to give him room. Zayn reached out and did up Niall’s tie. “Thank you.” Niall said quietly. Zayn nodded again, smiling gently at the blonde boy.

 

“You ready, love?” Zayn asked. Niall nodded brightly.

 

Zayn grabbed his hand and led them out of the bathroom. They stopped in Niall’s room and grabbed their phones and wallets and whatever else they needed. They walked through the flat, making sure everything was off before heading out the door, Niall locking it behind them.

 

They went to Zayn’s car and started their journey to where they were going. Zayn still wouldn’t tell Niall, so he eventually gave up and started singing along to the radio. Zayn had a wide grin on his face, Niall never failing to amuse him.

 

About twenty minutes later, they pulled up to this little Italian restaurant. Niall’s eyes widened as he looked at the place, then to Zayn. Zayn just smiled at him as he shut the car off. He got out and walked around the car to open Niall’s door.

 

Niall smiled up at him and took the hand that he was offered. Zayn locked the car as they walked up to the building. When they got inside, he walked over to the hostess, pulling Niall with him.

 

“Reservation for Malik.” He told her. She looked down at the clipboard on the podium and nodded, grabbing two menus.

 

“Follow me.” She told them. They followed her through a maze of tables, ending up in front of a booth next to the window. She placed their menus on the table as they sat down. “Your server should be with you shortly.” She said before walking away.

 

“This place is really nice.” Niall said, picking up a menu. “And expensive.” He added, eyeing the menu skeptically before looking up to Zayn. Zayn smiled at him before looking down to his menu. A waiter came over moments later.

 

“Hello, my name is Mike and I’ll be your server for this evening. May I start you off with some drinks?” He asked. Zayn ordered a bottle of wine and two waters. “I’ll be right back with your drinks.” Mike said.

 

“You better let me pay for myself.” Niall said.

 

Zayn let out a laugh. “Not a chance, sunshine.” Zayn said as he tangled their legs together under the table.

 

“Zayn...” Niall whined, poking out his lower lip.

 

“Nope. Not gonna happen.” Zayn said. Niall was looking at him, doe eyed and pouted lip. “Don’t give me that look. I’m taking you out, I’m paying.” He told him. Niall huffed out a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m serious. You’re just going to have to suffer with the fact that your boyfriend is paying for your dinner.” He said matter-of-factly.

 

Niall looked up at Zayn who had a small smile on his face. Niall was fighting with himself, trying not to smile back. His expression eventually broke and he ended up grinning widely.

 

“Ugh, fine. You’re lucky I love you.” Niall groaned. Zayn’s smile grew at his statement.

 

“Yes, yes I am. And I love you too, you twat.” Zayn said, nudging Niall’s leg under the table with his foot.

 

“Hey...” Niall whined, pouting again.

 

Just then, Mike came back with their drinks. He set the waters on the far end of the table and put their wine glasses down in front of them. He poured them each a glass and set the bottle on the table.

 

“Can I start you off with an appetizer?” He asked. Zayn said something that Niall thought sounded like Italian and Mike walked away.

 

“What’d you just order?” Niall asked.

 

Zayn smiled up at him from where he was looking at his menu. “You’ll see, babe.” Niall gave him a curious look but let it drop, looking down to his menu.

 

Niall ended up getting something with chicken and Zayn got pasta. Dinner passed by in a blur. They were shamelessly flirting the whole time, laughing throughout the meal. Zayn paid for the meal while Niall pouted from across the table.

 

Zayn shot him a smile and stood up, taking Niall’s hand in his and leading him out of the restaurant. Zayn guided him across the street and stopped on the passenger’s side, grabbing Niall by the hips and pushing him gently against the car, leaning into his body. Niall wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy’s neck, smiling up at him.

 

“Thank you. I had a good time.” Niall said softly, his fingers running through the hair at the base of Zayn’s head. Zayn leaned down and nudged his nose against Niall’s.

 

“You’re welcome, babe. Happy Valentine’s Day.” He whispered into his lips before pressing a kiss to them.

 

Niall tilted his head and pushed into the kiss more firmly. Zayn’s tongue flicked out, grazing Niall’s bottom lip. Niall smiled before parting his lips to let Zayn in. Niall ran his tongue along Zayn’s once before pulling back completely, pressing a few shorter kisses to the other boy’s lips. Zayn released a whine and started pressing kisses down Niall’s jaw before biting down just below his ear making Niall gasp.

 

“How ‘bout we take this back to mine?” Niall breathed out.

 

“Please... Want you to fuck me.” Zayn whimpered into Niall’s ear, pushing his hips into the shorter boy’s.

 

“Fuck. Car, now.” Niall groaned.

 

Zayn pressed a chaste kiss to Niall’s lips before stepping back, pulling Niall’s door open in the process. Niall got in as Zayn walked to the driver’s side, getting in and starting the car. He pulled away from the curb and started towards Niall’s flat.

 

Niall reached his hand over and placed it high up on Zayn’s thigh. Zayn looked quickly down to the hand then to Niall before turning back to the road. Niall slowly trailed his hand up until his fingers were stroking the crease between Zayn’s pelvis and thigh, Zayn releasing a whimper.

 

Zayn’s knuckles were bone white from his tight grip on the steering wheel. Niall finally moved his hand over Zayn’s crotch and pressed down so lightly that it was barely there. Zayn let out another whimper as he glanced over to Niall with pleading eyes.

 

Niall took pity on him and cupped a strong hand around the growing bulge in his trousers. Zayn moaned softly, his hands going impossibly tighter on the steering wheel. Niall was palming him the whole car ride back, which was thankfully only about ten more minutes. They rushed out of the car and into the flat.

 

Niall pinned Zayn to the door as soon as they got inside, rubbing his hips against Zayn’s. He leaned into his neck and licked a strip up the side before sucking on the skin.

 

“Look so good in a tux.” Niall moaned into Zayn’s ear. “Look better without it though...” He said, tugging on Zayn’s jacket.

 

Zayn moaned as he pulled the jacket off. Niall backed up and grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the bedroom. They started stripping out of their clothes as soon as the door shut. Zayn pulled Niall onto the bed, the boy landing on top of him.

 

Niall straddled his waist and rolled his hips down, their cocks brushing together. He grabbed Zayn’s face and kissed him hard, prying his mouth open with his tongue. Their tongues wrestled together, moving with one another.

 

Niall pulled back and leaned down to Zayn’s neck, sucking a mark into the golden skin. Zayn was releasing little breathy moans with every roll of Niall’s hips against his.

 

“Please, Niall. Please. Want you so bad. Need you.” Zayn begged, his hands finding purchase on Niall’s hips. Niall pulled back to stare down at Zayn.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked.

 

Zayn nodded vigorously. “Yes, yes, I’m positive. Please.” He said, gripping Niall’s hips tighter.

 

“Alright, babe.” Niall said as he leaned down to press a kiss to Zayn’s lips. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you. Gonna make you feel so good.” He whispered into his ear, Zayn’ releasing a whimper and thrusting his hips up. Niall reached over to the bedside table to grab lube and a condom.

 

Zayn grabbed his wrist to stop him. “Are you clean?” He asked, staring up at Niall. The boy nodded mutely. “I want to feel you. All of you.” Zayn said firmly.

 

It was Niall’s turn to whimper as he dropped the condom back in the drawer. He moved in between Zayn’s legs, spreading them out and pushing them up so his knees were bent and his entrance was exposed. Niall kissed his knee as he lubed up his fingers.

 

He brought them down to Zayn’s entrance, circling it with his pointer finger but never pressing in. He trailed kisses down Zayn’s thigh, sucking a bruise to the soft flesh. Zayn whined and tried to push down onto the finger that was teasing him.

 

He could feel Niall smile into his thigh before all thoughts were wiped out of his head when he felt a finger being pushed in. He groaned loudly as he pushed back onto the finger.

 

“Eager, are we?” Niall teased.

 

“Fuck, Niall. Please.” Zayn groaned out. Niall started slowly thrusting his finger in and out. “More. Please, I need more.” Zayn whined.

 

Niall obliged and slowly added a second finger, scissoring them together to stretch him out. He started moving his fingers in and out, twisting and curling them, trying to locate that spot that would make him scream. He curled his fingers slightly and Zayn released a high pitched moan, letting him know he had found it. He lined up a third finger, wanting to be sure he wouldn’t hurt Zayn.

 

“Fuck...” Zayn gasped.

 

“You okay, babe?” Niall asked, stilling his hand movements.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Shit, fuck. Feels so good.” Zayn moaned, pushing down against the digits inside him.

 

Niall pressed another kiss to the inside of his thigh as he started up his fingers again. Zayn let out a string of moans as Niall scissored his fingers. He was rocking his hips down to meet every thrust, trying to get the fingers deeper.

 

"I'm ready. Please, Ni. Fuck me. Please." Zayn begged.

 

"Okay, alright. I got you, love." Niall said as he pulled his fingers out.

 

Zayn groaned at the empty feeling but he knew he would get that full feeling back soon enough. Niall grabbed the lube and coated his length, making sure he was properly prepared, not wanting to hurt Zayn. He shuffled forward so he was kneeling between Zayn's legs and picked them up, placing them on his shoulders.

 

"You okay?" He asked.

 

"Yeah, fuck. Please." He groaned out.

 

Niall nodded as he guided his cock so the head was lined up with Zayn's entrance. He slowly pushed in, stopping halfway so Zayn could adjust. Zayn had different plans though, pushing his hips down so Niall was forced all the way in. Zayn let out a loud moan and Niall gasped.

 

"Fuck. So tight. So fucking good." Niall groaned as he slowly pulled out then pushed back in. He started a slow pace, rolling his hips into Zayn.

 

"Faster. Please, Ni." Zayn breathed out. Niall snapped his hips hard into Zayn, making him moan loudly. "Shit, right there, baby." He moaned.

 

Niall started thrusting his hips fast and hard at the same angle releasing moans every time Zayn clenched around him. Zayn was groaning and whimpering beneath him.

 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Feels so good. Fill me up so nice.” Zayn moaned out.

 

He started pushing his hips back in time with Niall’s thrusts, meeting him for each one. The extra force was bringing him that much close to the edge.

 

“Close...” He breathed out. His face was contorted in pleasure, eyes closed and mouth barely parted.

 

“Same, babe. Fuck.” Niall moaned. He reached his hand in between them and started stroking Zayn in time with his thrusts.

 

Zayn released a high pitch whine followed by a breathy “Niall” before coming onto his stomach and Niall’s hand. Niall kept thrusting throughout his orgasm, Zayn’s clenching bringing him over the edge.

 

“Fuck...” He whispered as he released inside Zayn. Zayn moaned at the feeling.

 

He dropped his legs off of Niall’s shoulders and put his feet flat on the bed. Niall pulled out of Zayn, some of his come dripping out of the boy. Zayn groaned at the loss but had a small smile on his face.

 

Niall leant up and kissed him hard, taking Zayn by surprise. Zayn reached his hands up and carded them through Niall’s hair, pulling him closer as their tongues moved together. He sucked on Niall’s tongue making the boy release a high pitched keening noise.

 

Niall automatically thrusted his hips down, his cock brushing against Zayn’s. He pulled back from the boy’s lips and kissed down his jaw, sucking small bruises along the way and ending at his ear.

 

“Think you can go again?” He whispered hoarsely.

 

Zayn released a small whine. “Yes.” He barely whispered.

 

“Want you to ride me. Think you can do that, baby?” Niall breathed out, his words hitting Zayn’s ear, making him shiver.

 

Zayn nodded immediately. “Yeah, yeah I can. Please...” He whimpered.

 

Niall grabbed his shoulders and flipped them over so Zayn was straddling him. Zayn shuffled so he was in line with Niall’s pelvis. He got up onto his knees and reached behind him, grabbing Niall’s now hard cock and lining it up with his entrance.

 

“What about lube?” Niall asked worriedly.

 

Zayn shook his head. “Cum.” Was the only thing he said.

 

Niall’s eyes rolled back and he groaned as he dropped his head back onto the pillow. Zayn slowly sunk down onto Niall, both of them moaning at the feeling.

 

When Zayn was fully seated, Niall’s eyes opened and he reached his hands up to rest on Zayn’s hips. Zayn slowly started rocking his hips back and forth. He moved them in little circles and figure eights, just teasing Niall.

 

Zayn placed his hands on Niall’s chest for support and slowly pushed himself up only to drop back down moments later. His pace was slow and teasing, back arched and little moans coming from him. He started rolling his hips with every thrust, Niall barely gaining any more friction from it.

 

Niall was growing desperate so he tightened his grip on Zayn’s hips and slammed up into him.

 

“Fuck!” Zayn screamed, Niall hitting his prostate dead on.

 

Niall pulled out and thrust back up making Zayn moan loudly. Zayn started fucking himself down onto Niall’s cock, meeting him for each thrust. They had a harsh pace going, Niall hitting Zayn's prostate on each thrust causing him to clench around Niall.

 

Niall moaned loudly as Zayn clenched particularly hard around him. "M'so close, babe." Niall breathed out.

 

Zayn only whimpered and nodded his head. He started bouncing faster on top of Niall, trying to get them closer to coming. Zayn leant down and kissed Niall sloppily, their tongues and teeth clashing.

 

In the end, Zayn hand his hands on either side of Niall's head, their lips barely pressed together, simply panting into each other's mouths. Niall reached in between them and took hold of Zayn’s cock. He started pumping in time with their movements, thumbing over the head with every upstroke.

 

Zayn let out a whine into Niall’s mouth before trailing kisses down Niall’s jaw. He bit down on the boy’s neck as he sped up his hips.

 

“I’m gonna... Fuck.” Zayn gasped as he came in between them.

 

Niall let go of his dick and grabbed his hips, thrusting up into him at a fast pace. Zayn let out a whimper into the crook of Niall’s neck and sucked on his skin to distract himself from the overstimulation that was building. He weakly clenched around Niall but it was enough to bring him over the edge.

 

“Zayn...” He moaned out as he spilled inside the dark haired boy.

 

Zayn let out a broken moan at the feeling of being filled up for the second time that night. He released a shaky breath into Niall’s neck as he pushed himself up so he was looking down at the boy below him. He had a small smile on his face and his eyes were teary. Niall smiled up at him as he leaned up for a kiss.

 

“Alright?” Niall asked quietly. Zayn nodded mutely before he leaned down to press another kiss to Niall’s lips. “We should get cleaned up...” Niall trailed off.

 

“Yeah.” Zayn croaked out. “Shower?” He asked.

 

Niall nodded as he released Zayn’s hips. Zayn carefully rolled off of Niall, groaning at the emptiness he felt. He could feel Niall’s cum dripping out of him, a slightly uncomfortable feeling.

 

They got out of bed and made their way to the bathroom. Niall started the shower, both of them stepping in when it was heated. They both washed their hair, following it with conditioner.

 

Niall scrubbed his hand over Zayn’s stomach, ridding his skin of the cum stuck there. He pulled Zayn closer and reached behind him, moving his hand down the boy’s back.

 

Zayn tucked his head in Niall’s neck as the blonde boy trailed his fingers down the cleft of Zayn’s arse, stopping at his hole. Zayn nodded into his neck, clenching his eyes shut. Niall gently pushed two fingers inside causing Zayn to release a whimper.

 

He thrust his fingers a few times, just to get the cum out. He carefully retracted his fingers, pressing a kiss to Zayn’s shoulder as he rubbed over his lower back.

 

“Thank you.” Zayn whispered quietly. Niall pressed another kiss to his shoulder before pulling back to press a kiss to his lips.

 

“You’re welcome, love.” Niall whispered back. Zayn opened his eyes, his sight met with Niall smiling at him.

 

“I love you, so much.” Zayn said softly.

 

“I love you too, Z.” Niall responded.

 

He leant up and kissed Zayn slowly, their lips working against each other’s. Zayn moved his hands up to grasp Niall’s hair, gripping tightly. Niall smiled against his lips before pulling back. They finished cleaning up and got out of the shower, each of them wrapping a towel around their waists.

 

They walked across the hall into Niall’s room, discarding their towels in the hamper. Zayn crawled into the bed and burrowed under the covers, Niall following after. Niall shuffled towards Zayn and turned so his back was facing the boy. He pressed flush against his chest as Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall’s small waist. Niall intertwined their fingers on top of his stomach.

 

“Goodnight, Zayn. I love you.” He mumbled.

 

Zayn pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “Night, Ni. I love you too. Sweet dreams, babe.” Zayn whispered. Niall moaned out a small agreement as he slowly drifted off to sleep, Zayn following shortly after.


	23. Let It Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thingsssssss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys i'll update more tomorrow!  
> and omg niall and his nephew are the cutest thing ever/lkmec'e2ij23'pl2;

The next day, Jay decided it was safe enough for her to leave. She said goodbye with teary eyes and told them to call if they needed anything.

 

That was a week ago.

 

+

 

Louis had made a full recovery, all of his injuries healed up nicely.

 

+

 

Louis woke up to a soft moaning and rustling in the sheets. His eyes slowly peeked open and he saw Harry squirming around on the bed, though seemingly still asleep.

 

Louis scanned his eyes over the boy’s body, trying to find any hints as to why he was doing that. His sight was met with the blankets tented. A small smile made its way to his face as an idea popped into his head.

 

He carefully reached a hand over, pushing it under Harry’s pants. He gently grabbed a hold of the boy’s cock and started stroking slowly. Harry released a moan, his eyes shooting open. He looked around frantically but calmed when he saw it was just Louis. Louis still had steady movements on Harry’s cock, making him release another moan.

 

“I- I... But... Wha-“ Harry’s stuttering was cut off by Louis pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

Harry groaned into his lips as Louis thumbed over his head. Louis pulled back and sent the boy a gentle smile, who was still staring at him wide eyed.

 

“You were hard and moaning in your sleep.” Louis told him. “Figured I’d help you out.” He said sweetly. Harry released a whimper and a small nod. “I’m gonna show you something, alright?” Harry nodded again. Louis retracted his hand making Harry release a whine. “Patience, love. I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry.” Louis said softly.

 

Harry was looking to him with pleading eyes, needing some sort of release. Louis pushed the duvet and sheets off of them, Harry shivering at the loss of the warmth. Louis pulled down Harry’s pants and briefs, discarding them to the side of the bed.

 

He crawled in between the boy’s legs, kneeling down and spreading his thighs. He rested one hand on Harry’s hip and grasped the boy’s cock with the other. He leaned down and lightly dragged his lips across the head. Harry’s eyes went wide both in shock and pleasure at the new sensation.

 

Louis darted his tongue out and licked over the tip. He trailed open mouthed kisses down his shaft before he licked up from the base and carefully sucked the head into his mouth.

 

Harry was panting heavily, releasing small whimpers into the air. Louis trailed his lips down further, taking more of Harry into his mouth. He ran his tongue up the underside before swirling it around his head.

 

Harry released a loud moan and his hips involuntarily bucked into the wet heat of Louis’ mouth. Luckily for Louis, Harry didn’t thrust very hard or he would have choked. He pinned the boy’s hips down using both of his hands, pressing the heel of his palms into Harry’s hipbones.

 

He started bobbing his head, taking more in every time he went down. Eventually, Harry was hitting the back of his throat and he swallowed around him causing the boy to groan. Harry’s hands were scrambling everywhere trying to find purchase on something.

 

Louis pulled off and looked up to him through his eyelashes. “You can hold my hair if you want to.” He whispered hoarsely before taking Harry back into his mouth.

 

He hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard, making Harry’s hand fly to his hair and grip tightly. Louis moaned around his cock, sending vibrations travelling throughout the boy. Harry released a high pitched keening noise and gripped Louis’ hair tighter, only causing him to moan even louder.

 

Louis started bobbing his head up and down, keeping suction on Harry’s dick. Harry was moaning and his head was thrashing around. His legs started trembling and Louis knew the boy was close.

 

Harry tugged on Louis’ hair making the boy moan again. “Loulouloulou... It’s- I- I can’t.” Harry groaned out.

 

Louis sucked all the way down and swallowed around him again, bringing the boy over the edge. Harry shot into Louis mouth, his grip going impossibly tight in Louis’ hair. Louis sucked throughout his orgasm, milking him for all he had. He swallowed the boy’s release, moaning at the taste.

 

Louis pulled off, licking over the head for good measure before kneeling back on his feet. He was smiling up at Harry who was staring at him with wide eyes, breathing heavily.

 

“Alright?” Louis asked.

 

Harry nodded. “What was that?” He asked quietly.

 

Louis let out a small chuckle before answering. “That, my dear, is called a blow job.” Louis said, patting Harry’s knee. “The politically correct term is oral sex, but there’s other kinds of oral sex besides that.” Louis informed him.

 

“Like what?” Harry asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Another time, love.” Louis said as he crawled up Harry’s body to kiss him. He tilted Harry’s head so he had better access to the boy’s mouth. He pulled away but pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before pulling back fully. He reached a hand up and brushed Harry’s curls out of his face, smiling down at the boy. Harry nudged his head up into Louis' hand, nuzzling into the boy's palm.

 

Louis started scratching lightly behind Harry's ears making the boy release a low purr in the back of his throat. A wide grin spread across Louis' face as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips. He trailed his lips down the boy's jaw, pressing kisses on the way.

 

He lightly sucked the skin of his neck into his mouth, nibbling and suckling as he tilted Harry's head out of the way. Harry released a deep sigh and a soft groan as he reached to cup the back of Louis' head, stroking his fingers along the hair at the base of the boy's neck. Louis pulled back and kissed the mark he had just made before resting his head against Harry's chest, listening to his heartbeat and heavy breathing.

 

"I have work today." Louis mumbled into the fabric of Harry's shirt.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis tightly and whimpered, shaking his head. "Don't want you to go." He whined.

 

Harry had become increasingly overprotective of Louis since the incident. Today would be the first day of him going back to work since then. Louis turned his head so his chin was resting against Harry's chest and he was looking up at the curly haired lad.

 

"You can come with me if you want." Louis said quietly. Harry's eyes widened. "You can meet my other friends too. Like Ed and Dani. Ed's the one that sings all those songs." Louis told him. Harry's ears twitched down and a look of fear clouded his features at the thought of meeting new people. "You don't have to if you don't want to, babe. Just an option." Louis said.

 

Harry's arms wounds tighter around Louis' torso, his eyes clenched shut. "Okay..." He whispered. Louis nuzzled into Harry's neck and nosed at his ear.

 

"Are you sure? You really don't have to if you don't want to." Louis told him.

 

"No, no. It's alright. I will." Harry said quietly.

 

Louis pressed a light kiss below Harry's ear. "Alright, Haz. Only if you're absolutely positive." Louis said softly.

 

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure." He said.

 

"Okay, baby." Louis mumbled into his neck. He pushed himself up so he was sitting back on Harry's thighs, smiling down at the boy.

 

"What time do we have to leave?" Harry asked quietly. 

 

Louis looked over to the clock before speaking. "About an hour. Maybe a little more." He said. "We can drive. I start at one thirty." Louis told him.

 

Harry ran his hands up Louis' thighs, stopping them on his hips as he nodded. "Okay." He said quietly.

 

Louis leant down and connected their lips sweetly, reaching a hand up and cupping Harry's face. Harry circled his arms around Louis' waist as the boy slipped his tongue inside Harry's mouth. He moved his hands down and gently squeezed Louis' bum causing the boy to groan into the kiss.

 

Louis bit Harry's bottom lip and dragged it back with him when he pulled away. He pressed a series of shorter kisses to the boy's lips before pulling back completely. He ran a gentle thumb over Harry's swollen lips as he sent him a small smile. Harry returned the gesture before Louis rolled off of him.

 

"Do you want some breakfast?" Louis asked.

 

"Sure." Harry said with a smile.

 

"Alright, then." Louis said as he got out of bed.

 

Harry got up and retrieved his briefs from where Louis had thrown them on the floor, pulling them on. He followed Louis out into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table as Louis made breakfast. He made them eggs and toast and they ate pretty much in silence. Louis cleaned the pan and dishes, then put them away.

 

"I'm go gonna shower, love." Louis announced. Harry looked at him doe eyed but nodded. "You wanna join?" Louis asked.

 

Harry flinched at the thought of a shower but nodded anyways. He'd be fine if Louis was there. Louis shot him a smile from where he was standing across the room, his eyes crinkling up in the corner. Harry got up from the table and walked over to Louis, standing in front of him and leaning down for a chaste kiss.

 

He grabbed Louis' hand and led them to the bathroom. They stripped out of their clothes and Louis moved to turn the shower on. When it was heated up, he climbed in under the spray. Harry got in after him but stayed at the far end of the tub away from the spray. Louis held out his hand for Harry to take.

 

"Just like the first night." Louis said with a small smile, remembering the first night he brought Harry home.

 

Harry's lips twitched up in a small smile as he took Louis' hand and slowly stepped towards Louis and the spray of the shower. He winced when his arm entered the water but beared through it. He clenched his eyes shut and stepped fully under the spray, wrapping his arms tightly around Louis. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and rested his face in the crook of it. He pressed soft kisses to the skin there.

 

"You're alright, love. You're okay." Louis cooed softly, running his fingers through the wet curls on the back of Harry's neck. Harry tucked his face in Louis' neck, breathing heavily. "You okay, sweetheart?" Louis asked.

 

"Yeah." Harry squeaked out.

 

Louis rubbed his hands up and down Harry's back, trying to soothe the boy. Even though he said he was alright, he was trembling in Louis' arms. Louis pressed more kisses to Harry's neck before pulling back, pushing the curls out of the boy's eyes. He leaned up and rubbed their noses together before kissing him softly.

 

He pulled back again and reached for the shampoo. He poured some in his hands and reached up to massage it into Harry's hair. He scratched behind his ears before reaching behind him and lathering up his tail. Harry released an almost inaudible purr as Louis stroked his tail.

 

"Close your eyes real tight. Okay, babe?" Louis said softly.

 

Harry nodded and clenched his eyes shut as Louis guided him under the spray. He ran his fingers through Harry's curls to rid them of the suds. He moved Harry out of the spray and handed him a washcloth so he could wash his body.

 

They finished showering and stepped out into the bathroom. Louis grabbed Harry a towel and handed it to the boy who wrapped it around his waist. Louis mimicked his actions and turned to grab the wrap out of the cabinet.

 

He followed Harry across the hall, dropping his towel in the hamper and going to the dresser. He pulled out two pairs of briefs and handed one to Harry. He pulled out two pairs of jeans, handing one to Harry as well. They got dressed and Louis moved to the closet to pull out two jumpers.

 

He pulled on his and put Harry's on the bed, grabbing the boy's wrap and moving over to him. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's stomach, nuzzling into the side of his neck. He pressed a kiss there before sucking softly. He kissed his neck again before leaning up to his ear.

 

"Gotta wrap your tail, love." He whispered.

 

Harry nodded, his eyes closed and features calm. Louis pulled back and lined up the end of the wrap next to Harry's tail after the boy curled it around itself. He wrapped it up and placed another kiss to his neck before walking to the bed to get Harry's jumper. He handed it to the boy who pulled it on quickly. Harry turned around and grabbed the green beanie Louis had bought him, tucking his curls and ears into the hat.

 

"You ready, love?" Louis asked.

 

Harry nodded. Louis grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys from the nightstand. They made their way out to Louis' car, Louis locking the flat behind them. Louis started the car and turned on the radio before backing out of his spot.

 

The drive was quick and he parked outside of the cafe. Louis looked over to Harry, noticing the boy's hands were shaking and he was bouncing his knee nervously, staring at the floor. Louis reached over and grabbed Harry's hand, stroking over the back of it with his thumb. Harry looked over to him with wide eyes.

 

"Are you alright, baby?" Louis asked, concern laced throughout his voice.

 

Harry nodded, releasing a soft 'yeah'. Louis brought his hand up and kissed the back of it causing a small dimpled grin to come across Harry's face.

 

"Alright, love." Louis said.

 

He released Harry's hand and unbuckled his seatbelt, getting out of the car and walking around to open Harry's door. He took Harry's hand and locked the car behind them as they walked across the street and into the shop. It was completely empty and Louis figured that was a good thing. He led him to the table closest to the counter.

 

"I'm gonna be right back there." Louis said, pointing to the counter. "So, if you need me, just call me okay." He told him. Harry nodded and Louis pressed a small kiss to the boy's lips leaving him smiling as he walked behind the counter. Just then, Dani walked out from the back room.

 

"Boobear!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Louis chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How are you? Are you better? I was so worried!" She exclaimed.

 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Much better." Louis said.

 

Harry was watching on intently, trying to figure out what the feeling was in the pit of his stomach. He looked down to his hands that were resting on the table. Louis pulled back from Dani, smiling down at her. Just then, a slew of people came in.

 

"You're filling orders today." Dani informed him.

 

Louis huffed out a breath and sighed. "Fine..." He groaned, but he sent her a smile so she knew he wasn't serious.

 

Dani walked up to the cash register and took orders while Louis filled them. Dani was leaning up against the back counter when Louis finished. He walked up next to her.

 

She nudged him with her elbow and whispered into his ear. "He's cute." She said, gesturing in Harry's direction. Harry looked up and smiled at them.

 

"He's mine." Louis stated. Dani turned and gave him an incredulous look.

 

"Little ambitious, no?" She said, chuckling at the pout Louis was giving her. "How do you even know he likes-"

 

Louis cut her off. "No, Dani. He's my boyfriend. I brought him with me. He lives with me." He told her. Her eyes widened comically.

 

"What?!" She whisper yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She exclaimed. Louis just shrugged his shoulders, sending Harry a smile which he returned. "How long have you two been dating?" She asked.

 

"February first." He responded, not looking away from Harry.

 

Dani's eyebrows raised. "And you already live together?" She asked.

 

"He's been living with me since December. I found him on the streets and took him home." Louis said softly, finally looking over to Dani. Her expression softened immediately.

 

"Aww. That's adorable." She said with a smile.

 

Ed popped out from the kitchen. "What's adorable?" He asked, his eyes scanning the shop. "Hey, he's cute." Ed said, nodding his head towards Harry.

 

"He's mine." Louis exclaimed quietly, throwing his hands up.

 

"Yeah, okay, sure he is, love." Ed chuckled, patting Louis arm.

 

"He's my boyfriend! Why is that so hard to believe?!" Louis exclaimed. "I'll introduce you if you stop being a twat." Louis said. They both nodded eagerly. "Just... He's really shy and he hates meeting new people, so be gentle." Louis said, glaring at the both of them.

 

"Alright. Okay." They said.

 

"Haz. Baby, can you come over here?" Louis called.

 

Harry looked up and nodded, getting up and walking behind the counter over to Louis. Louis snaked his arm around the boy's waist and leant up, pecking his lips. A slight blush spread across the taller boy's cheeks but he smiled nonetheless.

 

"Harry, this is Ed and Dani. Guys, this is Harry." Louis said.

 

"Lovely to meet you." Dani said, sending him a gentle smile.

 

"You too, Dani." Harry said. Louis squeezed his waist reassuringly.

 

"Pleasure to meet you, Harry." Ed said. "Hey... Are you the one that likes my music?" He asked curiously. Harry blushed but nodded. "Thanks, mate. Means a lot." Ed said happily.

 

"You're welcome. You have a lovely voice." Harry said quietly, looking down to his hands.

 

"Thank you." Ed said again. An oven timer started going off and Louis knew Harry's ears were flat against his head as the boy flinched at the sound. "Gotta go get that." Ed said, excusing himself from the conversation.

 

Louis had his fingers pushed under Harry's jumper, scratching lightly at the skin. Harry's hand reached up and gently grabbed Louis', stopping the boy's movements. Louis gave him a curious look but Harry just smiled carefully at him. The only reason he stopped Louis is because he knew he would start purring and that would be very difficult to explain.

 

"Do you want some tea or hot chocolate?" Louis asked.

 

"Hot chocolate would be nice." Harry said quietly.

 

"Alright." Louis said, pressing a kiss to Harry's temple before pulling back to make the drink.

 

"Make me one too, while you're at it." Dani said.

 

"Yes, your highness." Louis joked.

 

Dani shot him a smile as he turned back to making their drinks. When he was done, he handed both of them their cups then leaned up against the counter. The bell on the door jingled, signalling someone's entrance.

 

"Can you go sit down, love?" Louis whispered into Harry's ear. The boy nodded brightly and pecked Louis' cheek before retreating back to the table.

 

"Louis?" The boy in question turned around and his eyes went wide.

 

"John?" Louis asked quietly. The boy that just walked in nodded. "Holy shit." Louis gasped. He quickly walked around the counter and wrapped John in a hug. "Holy fucking shit." Louis said as he pulled back. "I can't believe it's you." Louis whispered out.

 

"I know. I thought I'd never see you again." John said.

 

He reached his hand up and caressed Louis' cheek in his palm. Louis turned his face away though, looking over to Harry. The curly haired lad had a hurt expression on his face. As soon as Louis made eye contact, Harry looked down to the table. John followed his line of sight when he saw Louis' facial features fall.

 

"Who's that?" John asked.

 

Louis turned back to face him. "My boyfriend." He said softly. This time, it was John's face that fell.

 

"Your what?" John asked quietly. "But we said..."

 

"I know what we said, but that was a long time ago. You can't possibly tell me that you haven't been with anybody since then." Louis said.

 

"Well, no..." John said.

 

"Alright, then. I don't see what the problem is here." Louis replied.

 

"We said that we would be together. Wait for each other. What happened to that?" John pressed.

 

"I'm really not liking where this conversation is going. So, if you don't mind..." Louis trailed off. He turned around and started walking towards Harry. He was stopped by a hand gripping his arm, making his shoulders go tense.

 

"Wait, please. Just give me a chance. I could be so good to you, baby." John said.

 

Louis tore his arm from the boy's grasp. "No, John." He snapped. "Please leave." Louis said quietly.

 

"Are you really doing this to me? To us?" John asked.

 

"There is no us. Now, go." Louis said, pointing to the door. His one hand was clenched in a fist on his side.

 

"Fuck you, Louis." John said. "When you get tired of him," he said, pointing to Harry, "Give me a call." He said as he turned and stormed out of the door. As soon as the door shut, Louis took a huge breath before releasing it, trying to will himself to calm down.

 

"Lou?" Dani said quietly. Louis eventually turned around to face her, tears stinging his eyes. He reached up and scrubbed at his face, trying to wipe away his tears but instead smearing them across his cheeks.

 

"Louis?" Harry whispered out. Louis looked over to him with a sad expression.

 

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry." Louis said as he walked over to the boy. He leaned down and wrapped him in a strong hug, kissing his cheek as he did so.

 

"It's okay." Harry whispered out. Louis sat himself in the boy's lap and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

 

"No, no it's not. I'm sorry that happened." Louis said quietly.

 

He reached a hand up and cupped Harry's face, stroking over the boy's cheek with his thumb. He leant down and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. Harry reached his hand up to Louis hair and carded his fingers through it, bringing him in closer. Louis smiled into the kiss and pulled back, pressing a few more short kisses to Harry’s lips.

 

“I really am sorry, Haz.” Louis said quietly, looking down to his lap.

 

“It’s okay, love.” Harry said as he scratched at Louis’ scalp.

 

Ed came back out from the kitchen. “What’d I miss?” He asked Dani, looking curiously to Louis and Harry.

 

“John, Lou’s ex came in. Got into this big fight. Surprised you didn’t hear it.” She said.

 

“Ah... So that’s why I heard yelling.” Ed said. Dani nodded, tearing her gaze away from the boy’s at the table. “They’re awfully cute together.” He told her.

 

“Yeah, they are. He must really like him, turning down John like that. From what I know, he loved the kid. But that was a long time ago, which would explain why he said no.” She whispered. Ed raised an eyebrow at her statement but said nothing.

 

“Hey, Tommo. Come help me with this.” Ed called.

 

Louis looked up from where he was staring down at Harry. “Do I have to?” He whined. Ed gave him an incredulous look and Louis huffed out a sigh. “Fine.” He groaned. “I’ll be back.” He whispered to Harry before kissing him. Harry nodded as Louis got off of his lap. He made his way behind the counter and into the kitchen where Ed was standing over a tray of cookies.

 

“Go put these out front, will you?” Ed said. Louis nodded and took the tray, walking it to the front of the store. He slid open the display case and started putting cookies in the correct spot. He snatched one for himself and brought the tray back to Ed.

 

He took a bite of cookie and his eyes lit up. “These are so good!” He exclaimed.

 

Ed shot him a smile. “New recipe I’m trying out. Snickerdoodles.” He told him.

 

“Bravo, Mr. Sheeran. Well done.” Louis said with a smile.

 

Ed bowed before he broke out into laughter, Louis joining in. Louis turned and walked back out front, over to Harry. He plopped down in the boy’s lap and smiled at him. He broke off a piece of cookie and held it up to Harry’s mouth.

 

Harry purposefully ran his lips over Louis’ fingers as he took the cookie into his mouth, smiling up at him when he finished chewing. Louis was staring at him wide eyed before he smiled and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. Harry turned and kissed Louis before he could pull away, nipping his bottom lip when he pulled back. He had an innocent look on his face as he looked up to Louis.

 

Louis brought the cookie up to his mouth and put the rest of it in, chewing thoughtfully. The door jingled again and a woman walked in, going up to the counter.

 

“Lou, you’re slacking off here. Come make this nice woman her tea.” Dani called. The woman looked over to Louis who got up off of Harry and walked around the counter, making the woman her tea. The woman was still staring curiously at Harry.

 

She walked over to him, introducing herself. “Hi, I’m Anne. I’m sorry but have we met before?” She said politely.

 

“Uhm... No. I don’t think so. Sorry.” Harry said quietly.

 

“Oh, well, what’s your name, dear?” She asked.

 

“Uh... Harry.” He said, looking over to Louis for any kind of reassurance, though the boy had his back turned.

 

“Huh... That was my son’s name.” She said.

 

“I never knew my mum.” He whispered.

 

“What’s your last name?” She asked curiously.

 

“Uhm... Styles.” He said, not knowing any better.

 

“It can’t be...” She gasped. Just then, Louis walked over carrying a cup of tea.

 

“Here you go, ma’am. Sorry ‘bout the delay.” Louis said with a smile. The woman took here tea, her expression shocked, to say the least. She quickly pulled the chair out across from Harry and sat down. “Uhm...” Louis said. Louis gave Harry a confused look but he just shrugged and shook his head.

 

“Do you still have the ears? And tail?” She asked in a hushed tone.

 

“Hey, how’d you know that?” Louis whispered. Harry’s eyes went wide and his lip started quivering.

 

“He’s my son.” She breathed out.

 

“What? What do you mean?” Louis whispered harshly. He went and crouched down next to Harry, taking his hand in his own. Harry looked down to him with teary eyes. “Excuse us.” Louis said, standing up and pulling Harry with him to the break room. As soon as the door shut, Harry let out a sob and collapsed into Louis’ arms. “Oh no. Baby, don’t cry. Come on, kitten. You’re alright.” Louis whispered into his ear.

 

He guided the crying boy to the couch and pulled him onto his lap. Louis reached up and took off his beanie, scratching behind the boy’s velvety ears. Harry was wheezing into his neck, his tears soaking Louis’ skin.

 

“Shh. Come on, darling. Please calm down.” Louis cooed.

 

The door flew open and Anne gasped. “He does!” She exclaimed.

 

“I’m sorry, Lou. I couldn’t stop her.” Dani called. “Ma’am, you aren’t allowed back here. You need to leave.” She said.

 

“That’s my son!” Anne exclaimed, pointing to Harry.

 

“Everyone shut up.” Louis growled out. Harry was whimpering into his neck and shaking profusely, ears flat against his head. “Baby, calm down. I got you, angel. You’re safe.” Louis said softly, pressing kisses to the side of Harry’s head.

 

“Are you two together?” Anne asked.

 

“Yes.” Louis said, not looking away from Harry.

 

“Oh...” She said quietly.

 

Louis glared at her. “If you have a problem, then you can leave.” Louis said harshly. Harry’s hand was clutching onto Louis’ jumper tightly.

 

“No, it’s fine.” She whispered. “I just didn’t expect it.”

 

“What did you expect then? Did you even expect him to be alive? Do you know how badly he was treated? Why would you-“

 

“Louis, stop.” Harry whispered, gripping tighter to his jumper.

 

Louis pressed a kiss to his temple. "Sorry. M'sorry, love." He mumbled. Harry nodded into his shoulder, letting him know it was okay. "How could you give up your son?” Louis asked, turning to Anne.

 

"I- I don't know. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I regret it every day." She whispered. Louis' expression softened for a split second before he went back to glaring at her. "I just want to talk to him. Get to know him." She said quietly.

 

Louis felt Harry nod again. "Are you sure? You don't have to." Louis whispered in his ear. Harry lifted his head up and sniffled loudly. "Oh, honey." Louis said, reaching up to wipe away the boy's tears.

 

Louis leant in and kissed him softly. His lips were salty from his tears but he didn't care. He just wanted to comfort his kitten. He slowly moved his lips against Harry's, running his tongue along the boy's bottom lip.

 

Harry parted his lips and Louis slipped his tongue inside, running it along Harry's. He pulled back and kissed his cheek, gently running his fingers through the boy's curls. Harry bit his lip, a small smile on his face as he looked down to Louis.

 

"You okay, baby?" Louis whispered. Harry nodded slightly. “You sure?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” Harry breathed out.

 

“Okay...” Louis whispered. They both turned to look at Anne who was looking anywhere but them. She glanced over and smiled slightly. “I have to get back to work. Okay, sweetheart?” Louis said.

 

Harry nodded and got up off his lap. Louis stood up and took his hand, kissing the back of it. He grabbed the boy’s beanie and tucked his curls into it, making sure his ears were covered.

 

“You can talk out there.” Louis told Anne.

 

“Of course. That’s fine. As long as I get to.” She said. Louis gave her a slight nod and led them out of the break room and into the store. Harry went back to his previously occupied table, Anne following him over. They sat down and started talking, Louis staying behind the counter.

 

“Everything alright, babe?” Dani asked.

 

“I don’t know.” Louis sighed.

 

“Hey, everything will be okay.” She said, rubbing her hand up and down his back.

 

“I hope so.” He whispered.

 

A few customers trickled in and out over the next hour or so. Louis only had one more hour left, his shift ending at five thirty. He saw Anne get up out of the corner of his eye, going to hug Harry. She walked over to the counter, stopping in front of Louis.

 

“I’m sorry about before.” She said. “I just couldn’t believe it.” She whispered, looking down.

 

“I still can’t believe it.” Louis said. She looked up to him, smiling slightly.

 

“Can I give you my number? Just in case.” She said.

 

“I suppose so.” Louis sighed.

 

He reached into his pocket, struggling to get his phone out of the tight jeans. He handed the device across the counter and Anne put in her number. She called herself so she had Louis' number in her phone as well. She handed the phone back to Louis and he put it in his pocket.

 

"Thank you." She said. "Thank you so much."

 

"You're welcome." Louis sighed.

 

She smiled at him before turning and walking out of the shop, the bell jingling behind her. Louis walked around the counter, going to sit next to Harry. Louis grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together on top of the table.

 

"Everything go okay?" Louis asked, looking over to the boy.

 

"Yeah." He said softly, smiling at Louis.

 

Louis leaned over to kiss Harry. "Good." He mumbled against his lips.

 

He pulled back, smiling brightly. Harry nodded at him. Louis kissed him one more time before getting up and going back to work seeing as a few people had come in.

 

The next hour dragged on impossibly slow. Five thirty rolled around and Louis couldn't be more thankful. He wrapped Dani in a hug.

 

"Bye, Dani." He said.

 

"Bye, Lou. Bye, Harry. It was nice to meet you." She said sweetly.

 

"You too." Harry said quietly.

 

"Bye, Ed!" Louis called back into the kitchen. Ed came out with flour in his hair and all over his clothes.

 

"Bye, Boobear. Bye, Harry. It was a pleasure." Ed said.

 

"Bye." Harry squeaked out.

 

Ed smiled at him before they turned to leave. Louis grabbed Harry's hand and guided him from the shop and across the road to his car. They got in and Louis started the journey home.

 

They got there rather quickly. Louis parked and got out, going to Harry's side and opening his door. Harry smiled up at him and got out of the car, shutting the door behind himself. They walked around to the door, Louis unlocking it.

 

When they got inside, Louis moved over to Harry, lifting the boy’s shirt and undoing his wrap. Louis kicked his shoes in the direction of the coat rack before going over to the couch and flopping down on it so he was laying lengthwise, facing the ceiling.

 

Harry toed off his shoes and followed Louis over, crawling in between the boy's legs so their chests were pressed together. He nuzzled up under Louis' chin. Louis pulled off Harry's beanie and placed it on the coffee table. He brought his hands up, running them through the boy's unruly curls.

 

He could feel Harry smiling into his chest as he started releasing low purrs. Louis thumbed over one of his ears causing Harry to release an extremely loud purr.

 

Harry started giving soft little licks to Louis' neck, making the boy's breathing become heavier. Louis grabbed the back of Harry's head, pulling him in closer. Harry licked a flat stripe up the smaller boy's neck before sucking below his ear, Louis releasing a small breathy moan.

 

Harry sucked harder before gently biting down causing Louis to gasp. Harry's hips involuntarily pushed into Louis' causing him to moan and grip Harry's hair tighter. Harry released a little whine as he sucked on Louis' neck before pulling back and licking over the newly forming bruise.

 

"Haz..." Louis breathed out.

 

Harry hummed into Louis' neck as he rocked his hips down, purposefully this time. Harry pushed himself up onto his arms and moved his face so he could kiss Louis. Their lips met in slow movements, savouring the moment. Harry's tongue swiped over Louis' lips, Louis parting them almost instantly. Their tongues met in the middle, sliding against each others.

 

Louis trailed his hands down Harry's back, stopping on his bum and pulling him closer. Louis moaned into his mouth at the friction on his now hardening cock. He started rocking his hips up into Harry's, Harry meeting him for every thrust.

 

He was now fully hard and straining against his jeans. He could feel that Harry was hard as well. Their kissing became a little more frantic, their lips and tongues moving together sloppily. Louis pulled back, panting into the minimal space between them.

 

"Haz, baby, can you do something for me?" Louis asked breathlessly.

 

"Yeah..." Harry breathed out as he rocked his hips down again.

 

"Can you use your fingers on me? I want you to use your fingers on me. I want it so bad, baby." Louis groaned. Harry whimpered and nodded. "Not here though. Go to the bedroom." Louis said.

 

Harry scrambled off of him and went and stood on the other side of the couch, waiting for Louis. Louis followed him up and they made their way to the bedroom. As soon as the door was shut, Louis began stripping out of his clothes. He noticed Harry was just standing there with his hands crossed, bouncing on his feet.

 

"Clothes off, sweetheart." Louis chuckled.

 

Harry quickly stripped out of his clothes, throwing them towards the hamper. Louis mimicked his actions before crawling onto the bed and shuffling up so his head was against the pillows. Harry followed him over and crawled up the bed, kneeling between Louis' legs.

 

Louis reached over and opened the nightstand drawer to grab the lube. He handed it to Harry who took it with shaky hands. Louis planted his feet flat on the bed and spread his legs so he was exposed to Harry, though he was too turned on to be embarrassed.

 

Harry uncapped the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers before tossing the bottle to the side. He was looking up to Louis with wide eyes.

 

"Just like I taught you, love. Do the same thing you do on yourself to me, okay?" Louis asked.

 

Harry nodded slowly as he brought his hand down. He lightly traced around Louis' entrance causing him to gasp and bite his lip, his eyes going dark with lust. Louis knew that this was new to Harry, so he let the boy take his time with what he was doing.

 

Harry gently pressed against Louis' entrance, his eyes going wide when his finger slipped inside. Louis groaned at the contact but stopped himself from pushing down. Harry slowly pushed his finger further into Louis, wiggling it around a bit.

 

He slowly pulled the digit out, only to push it back in moments later. He looked up to Louis with wide eyes. Louis gave him a slight nod, hoping Harry would know it meant he was doing okay. Harry slightly curled his finger making Louis gasp and clench his eyes shut.

 

“Are you okay?!” Harry asked frantically, moving to pull his finger out. Louis grabbed his arm, stopping his movements.

 

“That was good. That was really good.” Louis breathed out.

 

“Oh...” Harry said, blushing a bit.

 

“You can add another finger if you want.” Louis said, secretly hoping the boy would.

 

Harry nodded mutely as Louis released his arm. He thrust the finger inside Louis a few more times before lining up a second one. He ever so slowly pushed the second finger alongside the first.

 

When it was fully inside, he started carefully scissoring his fingers, Louis gasping and panting into the air. He had his hands clenched in the sheets tightly; his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth agape.

 

After what seemed like ages, Harry pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in, wiggling and curling them. Harry’s fingers were longer than Louis’ and they could hit all the right spots and reach all the right places inside. He curled his fingers again and Louis moaned loudly.

 

“Right there, baby.” Louis moaned out.

 

Harry pushed his fingers against that spot again, Louis releasing a loud moan and his hole involuntarily clenching around the digits inside him. Harry started a slow and steady pace, thrusting his fingers directly into Louis’ prostate with ease.

 

Louis was moaning and whimpering, his head thrashing from side to side. He reached up behind him and grabbed the headboard for support as he started pushing back against Harry’s fingers, his back arching.

 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Feels so good, baby. Soso good.” Louis moaned out.

 

He heard Harry whimper so he peeked his eyes open to look down at the boy. He could see that he looked to be painfully hard and probably wanting some sort of relief. Louis let go of the headboard with one hand and motioned for Harry to come up.

 

Harry knelt over Louis’ body, supporting himself with his hand all the while keeping his fingers going. Louis reached up and pulled Harry down for a kiss by the back of his neck. Their tongues met almost instantly, teeth clashing together. Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth, the boy swallowing up the sound with his tongue.

 

Louis trailed his fingertips down Harry’s chest, across his nipples then down his stomach. He took a strong hold of Harry’s cock and started stroking him. Harry whined into Louis’ mouth as Louis thumbed over his head, spreading the precome around. Harry sped up his fingers, thrusting them harder into Louis’ prostate. Louis dropped his head back down and groaned.

 

“Holy shit. Oh my god.” He gasped.

 

He hadn’t had this feeling in a long time, never being able to get the right angle or it just wasn’t the right opportunity. But Harry’s fingers felt amazing and he was surprised he could hold out this long.

 

Louis started stroking Harry faster, trying to bring him closer to the edge. Harry started massaging the tips of his fingers into Louis’ prostate, rubbing them back and forth across it. Louis let out a broken sob, his body being overrun with pleasure. He removed his hand from the headboard and tried to find purchase on Harry’s sweaty back.

 

“Oh my god. I can’t- Please- I don’t- I’m gonna...” That was all the warning Harry got before Louis was clenching tightly around him and coming on his stomach, releasing another sob as he did so.

 

His hand momentarily stilled on Harry’s cock as his chest heaved, trying to catch his breath. He started up his hand movements again, faster than before. Harry was still gently moving his fingers inside Louis, too lost in the moment to notice. Louis was crying now from the overstimulation but he didn’t have the heart to stop the boy.

 

“Louloulou... I can’t. I’m gonna...” Harry gasped out, his eyes squeezed shut.

 

“Go on, kitten. Come for me. I wanna see you come.” Louis croaked out.

 

“Lou...” Harry gasped as he came onto both of their stomachs.

 

His fingers jerked forward inside Louis causing him to release another sob when they pressed against his prostate. His head snapped up and his eyes widened when he saw tears falling down Louis’ face. “Lou?”

 

“Fingers.” Was all the other boy got out.

 

Harry’s eyes widened in horror and he quickly pulled his fingers out, making Louis groan at the loss. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you? I didn’t mean too. Oh my god. Lou, I’m so so so sorry.” Harry whimpered out as he crawled up the bed and curled up next to the boy. He wrapped his arm around Louis’ torso, clutching tightly to his shoulder with his eyes squeezed shut.

 

“No, baby. I’m alright. I’m okay. Don’t worry about it.” Louis said softly.

 

“But I hurt you... I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry.” Harry whispered, squeezing Louis tighter.

 

“It’s alright, angel. Everything’s fine. It was just overstimulation. Remember what you felt in the bathtub? When it hurt but felt good too?” Louis said. Harry nodded into his shoulder as he remembered the feeling. Louis reached a hand up to pet Harry’s ears, only his ears were hidden.  “Where are your ears, sweetheart?” Louis asked.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Was all Harry said.

 

“Hey. Look at me.” Louis said. Harry shook his head and whimpered. “Please look at me. Come on, honey.” Louis cooed.

 

Harry’s eyes peeked open as he glanced up to Louis only to look away the moment after. Louis turned in Harry’s grasp so he was facing the boy and reached a hand up to cup Harry’s cheek, forcing him to make eye contact.

 

“I’m completely alright. Everything’s fine. It was no big deal. Alright?” Louis said quietly.

 

Harry nodded mutely. Louis leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. Harry melted into the kiss, his grip loosening and his ears coming up. Louis smiled against his lips before pulling back. He reached up to Harry’s hair and scratched behind one of his ears, the boy releasing a soft purr.

 

“There we go, kitten.” Louis said happily as he pressed a kiss to the tip of Harry’s nose.

 

A slight smile broke out on Harry’s face, his eyes shut in contentment. His tail flicked around his body coming to rest across his hip, the tip of it brushing over Louis’ side, making him break out in goosebumps.

 

“How ‘bout we go clean up and then have some dinner. How does that sound?” Louis suggested. Harry nodded, his eyes slowly opening, coming face to face with Louis. “Come on, then.” Louis said, nudging Harry softly.

 

The kitten eared  boy sat up and stretched his arms above his head before crawling out of bed, Louis following him across the hall to the bathroom. Louis grabbed a washcloth and wet it before bringing it up to Harry’s chest. He carefully wiped off the cum stuck there, being sure to get it all.

 

When he was done, he put that washcloth in the hamper. He grabbed another one and repeated the process, wiping off himself instead. He discarded that washcloth with the other one. They walked out of the bathroom, Harry making his way across the hall to get dressed but Louis grabbed his arm, pulling him in the direction of the kitchen. Harry’s eyes went wide but he went along with it anyways.

 

When they reached the kitchen, Louis guided Harry to the table, pulling out his chair for him. He took the seat graciously as he smiled to the blue eyed boy.

 

“So, what do you want to eat?” Louis asked.

 

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever you want, Lou.” Harry said softly.

 

Louis placed a kiss on Harry’s forehead before turning and walking over to the fridge. Louis opened it and bent over, giving Harry a perfect view. Louis grabbed the cheese out of the fridge and got a frying pan on the way to the stove. He ended up making them grilled cheese.

 

“This is really good.” Harry said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

 

Louis smiled at him. “Yeah, it is.” Louis said. When they were done, Louis collected the dishes and washed and dried them. He put them away and turned around to face Harry. “Come on.” Louis said, gesturing for Harry to follow him.

 

He went and sat down on the couch, Harry curling up into his side. Louis turned the TV on and scrolled through the channels. He stopped on the Corpse Bride and put the remote down, settling into the couch. He wrapped his arm around Harry, pulling the boy closer to his side.

 

Louis glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall. It was much later than he thought it was, it being almost eight o’clock. Harry rested his head against Louis’ chest as he spread his legs down the couch. Louis reached a hand up and started stroking through Harry’s curls. He hummed along with the songs in the movie and before he knew it, it was over.

 

The Nightmare Before Christmas was coming on afterwards so he left it on, it being one of his favourite movies. Louis hummed along with those songs as well, knowing all of them by heart. By the time the movie was over, it was coming up on ten thirty.

 

“You ready for bed?” Louis asked. Harry nodded into his chest before sitting up.

 

They made their way to the bathroom to brush their teeth. After that was done, they made their way to bed. Harry crawled in first, snuggling up under the covers, Louis following after him. Louis shuffled closer to Harry so he was lying next to the boy. Harry moved so his head was resting against Louis’ chest, Louis’ arm wrapped around his shoulder. Louis started lightly stroking up and down Harry’s back, sometimes moving his hand to scratch behind the boy’s ears.

 

“I’m so proud of you. You did so well today, angel.” Louis said as he pressed a kiss to Harry’s curls. Harry let out a purr of agreement. “I know a lot of stuff happened,” Harry nodded into his chest. “But you did wonderfully. So proud.” Louis said as he pressed another kiss to his head.

 

Harry lifted his head and leant up to press a kiss to Louis’ lips. They kissed slowly and softly, their tongues never meeting, only lips. Harry pulled away and licked Louis’ jaw before bringing his head back down to rest on Louis’ chest again. He wound an arm around Louis’ stomach, pulling the boy impossibly closer.

 

“Goodnight, Lou. I love you.” Harry whispered.

 

“Goodnight, kitten. I love you too.” Louis whispered back, both of them slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S UNICORN BLOOD THAT IS.  
> sorry i'm watching harry potter


	24. And We Can Learn To Love Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERWARNINGTRIGGERWARNINGTRIGGERWARNING!!!!!!!  
> SELFHARM  
> please just be careful if you're triggered easily!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh so my brother's on house arrest and he's just gonna be here for the next six months i don't think i can handle it.

Harry woke up the next morning earlier than usual. His eyes slowly peeked open and his vision was met with a sleeping Louis. He smiled to himself before leaning over to kiss the feather haired boy. Louis let out a small quiet groan but didn’t budge, making Harry pout.

 

“Lou?” He asked quietly. The boy made no move to wake up. “Louis?” Still nothing. Harry sighed before carefully crawling out bed, prying Louis’ arms off himself in the process. He tiptoed out of the room and across the hall into the bathroom. He walked over to the tub, plugging the drain and turning the taps on.

 

Louis stirred in his sleep at the sound of running water. His eyes slowly opened but came face to face with an empty bed.

 

“Haz?” He called out, his voice gravelly with sleep.

 

Then he recognised the sound of the bathtub. He heard the taps squeak off and he got out of bed, making his way to the bathroom. He quietly cracked the door open, peeking inside. He saw Harry in the tub, purring quietly with his eyes closed.

 

“Kitten?” Louis said softly. Harry’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw Louis.

 

“G’morning, love.” Harry said quietly.

 

“Morning, baby.” Louis said with a smile as he walked further into the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

He walked over to the tub and stepped in, lowering himself between Harry’s legs, his back against the boy’s chest. Harry pressed a soft kiss to the crook of Louis’ neck, making Louis giggle and tilt his head to the side. Harry nuzzled into the soft skin there before kissing it again.

 

He parted his lips and gently sucked on Louis’ neck, making Louis groan and arch his back. Louis reached up and grabbed Harry’s hair with one hand, trying to find purchase on the edge of the tub with the other.

 

Harry didn’t know it, but he had found Louis’ weak spot. Any stimulation there made him pant heavily and go pliant.

 

“Fuck.” He gasped as Harry dragged his teeth over the spot. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ stomach, his hands rubbing into the soft flesh of his tummy. Louis was getting hard fast. “Haz...” His voice broke as he groaned the boy’s name.

 

Harry bit down lightly before sucking harder, making Louis gasp, his back arching again. His cock was now fully hard against his stomach and Harry’s hands. He could feel his orgasm approaching and fast. He reached the hand that was grappling on the side of the tub to grip Harry’s wrist tightly.

 

Louis’ eyes were clenched shut, his bottom lip between his teeth. He started lightly massaging his fingers into Harry’s hair making the boy purr out loudly and suck harder, nibbling the spot where his lips were.

 

“Close, Hazza.” Louis moaned quietly. Harry looked up from where his eyes were closed, having no idea what Louis was talking about. His eyes widened when he saw Louis was hard and leaking.

 

Harry pulled away, looking wondrously at Louis’ cock. “Wha-“ He started but Louis gripped his hair tightly and pulled him back to his neck.

 

“No. Please. Don’t stop. Please.” Louis begged.

 

Harry nodded into his neck and lined his lips back up to the bright purple mark on Louis’ neck. He sucked softly at first before sucking harder, his fingertips digging into Louis’ stomach. Louis had a tight hold on Harry’s hair, keeping the boy in place as he assaulted his neck.

 

“Fuckfuckfuck. Please. Bite me.” Louis said. Harry obliged and bit down lightly. “Harder.” Louis whined. Harry bit down harshly causing Louis to gasp then whimper as the curly haired boy started teething on his neck. Louis groaned and whined, his breathing laboured. “ I’m gonna...” Louis warned. Harry took Louis’ skin between his teeth and gently pulled it back. “Fuck.” Louis sobbed out as he came into the water without being touched, eyes shut tightly, lip between his teeth.

 

Harry’s hands tightened in Louis’ stomach as he heard the boy come. Louis’ eyes fluttered open as he tried to calm down his breathing. Harry pulled back and reached a hand up, running his thumb over the almost black bruise lightly. Louis whimpered before turning to face Harry, wincing as he turned his neck.

 

He leant up as kissed Harry's swollen lips, sucking the bottom one into his mouth making Harry whine. He pulled back and just stared at Harry with glassy eyes.

 

"Thanks." He whispered out. Harry nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "How 'bout we get cleaned up and then go have some breakfast." Louis suggested.

 

Harry nodded again. Louis pressed a kiss to his jaw before turning to grab a washcloth. They got cleaned up, then stepped out of the tub. Louis got them both towels and they wrapped themselves in the fluffy fabric. They walked across the hall and got dressed.

 

Harry was facing the full length mirror, trying to fix his hair when Louis walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. He looked over his should into the mirror and noticed that the clothes Harry was wearing were too small on him. His lips twitched downward and he pouted. Harry caught his gaze in the mirror and gave him a curious look.

 

"S'something wrong, babe?" Harry asked. Louis tucked his face in Harry's neck and lightly ran his fingers over Harry's exposed stomach where the shirt was too short.

 

"Clothes are too small." Louis mumbled into his neck.

 

Harry used to fit in his clothes just fine. Louis now noticed that the boy was taller than before, him having grown over the past couple of months. Louis lifted his face out of Harry's neck and made eye contact with the boy's reflection.

 

"Oh..." Harry whispered, his face falling slightly.

 

"It's alright, though. We can go get you some clothes that fit today, okay?" Louis said softly.

 

"No, it's fine. Thats not necessary." Harry pouted. "Plus I like your clothes." He said. "They smell like you." He whispered quietly. Louis smiled at him and kissed his neck.

 

"I insist. Besides, I can wear your clothes. Then they'll smell like me too." Louis told him.

 

Harry sighed and nodded, bringing his hands up to rest on Louis'. "Okay." Harry whispered. Louis kissed him one more time before pulling back completely.

 

"Come on, honey. Breakfast." Louis said.

 

Harry turned away from the mirror and followed Louis from the room. Harry sat down at the table as Louis went over to the cabinets searching through them. He grabbed a box of cereal and two bowls, bringing them to the table. He went to the fridge and grabbed the milk and strawberries. He grabbed some spoons and brought everything to the table. He made them both bowls and they started eating.

 

Louis grabbed a strawberry and brought it up to his mouth, taking a bite. He picked up another one and held it up to Harry’s mouth. The boy smiled at him before taking a bite, some of the juice from the fruit running down his lips. Louis leaned over and licked it off his chin before kissing him.

 

Harry smiled into the kiss as he parted his lips, Louis slipping his tongue inside. The kiss was soft and warm, sending tingles down their spines. Louis pulled back, pecking Harry's lips before turning back to his breakfast.

 

"We're gonna go to the mall today, okay?" Louis told him.

 

Harry cocked his head to a side, giving Louis a curious look. "What's that?" He asked.

 

Louis finished chewing the food in his mouth before answering. "It's like a place with a bunch of stores that sell a bunch of different things." Louis said.

 

"Oh, alright. Are there a lot of people there?" Harry asked quietly. Louis winced but nodded.

 

"Not all the time though." Louis said.

 

"Okay." Harry whispered out, looking down to his food.

 

Louis grabbed his hand. "Hey, you'll be alright, love." He said softly.

 

Harry looked up to him and nodded. Louis leaned over and kissed him softly as he ran his thumb over the back of Harry's hand. He pulled back and they finished eating with their hands still connected. When they were done, Louis collected their bowls and brought them to the sink. He washed and dried them before putting them away. Louis looked up to the clock, seeing it was almost twelve o' clock.

 

"You ready to go?" Louis asked. Harry nodded and got up from the table, going over to Louis. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, nuzzling his face into it. "I gotta wrap your tail, babe." Louis murmured into his skin. Harry nodded into his hair. Louis kissed his neck lightly before pulling back, running his hands down Harry's arms. "Come on, then." He said happily. "I'll be right back." He told Harry.

 

Harry stepped back, letting Louis venture further into the flat. Louis came back in the room carrying Harry's wrap and beanie. He walked over to the boy and lifted his shirt up. Louis stroked over his tail lightly before wrapping it around itself. He wrapped it up and pulled Harry's shirt down. He pulled the boy's beanie over his ears, tucking the curls underneath it.

 

"Ready?" Louis asked quietly.

 

"Yeah." Harry said softly.

 

Louis smiled up at him before starting towards the door, Harry in tow. He locked the door behind them and they went to his car. Louis started the car and backed out of his spot, heading towards the mall.

 

The closest mall was almost half an hour away so Louis turned on the radio and started singing along. He glanced over to Harry and saw the boy grinning widely, dimples prominent. Louis reached a hand over and grabbed Harry's, intertwining their fingers. Harry lightly squeezed his hand making a smile break out on Louis' face.

 

They finally got there twenty five minutes later. Louis pulled into a parking spot, turning off the car. Harry was looking around nervously, his grip impossibly tight on Louis' hand. He was trembling in his seat, hands and shoulders shaking.

 

Louis brought his hand up to his mouth and kissed the back it, making Harry look over. "You're okay, sweetheart. You'll be fine. I'll be with you the whole time. Okay, angel? You'll be alright." Louis cooed softly.

 

Harry hesitantly nodded, though his eyes were still clouded with fear. Louis leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling back. He could see some of the tension dissipate from the boy's face.

 

"You ready?" Louis asked. Harry shakily nodded. "Alright." Louis whispered.

 

He let go of Harry's hand and climbed out of the car, going to the other side and opening the boy's door. When Harry got out, he immediately reached for Louis' hand, holding it tightly, his hand completely engulfing Louis' because of the size difference. Louis locked the car as they started walking towards the large building.

 

As soon as they got inside, Harry's eyes were flitting everywhere. He was completely overwhelmed by the new surroundings and Louis could sense that. He leaned over and placed a kiss to Harry's cheek. Harry looked over to him with wide eyes but Louis only smiled at him.

 

They just so happened to be in a clothing store so Louis led him to the men's department. They wandered through the maze of clothing racks, Louis picking up a bunch of clothes here and there.

 

When Louis was satisfied with the clothes he picked out, he led Harry to the changing rooms. He picked the biggest one and pulled Harry inside, locking the door behind them. Harry released a deep breath and his grip loosened on Louis' hand, eventually letting go and turning to face the smaller boy. Louis hung up the clothes on a hook before turning to Harry.

 

"You okay, baby?" Louis asked.

 

Harry nodded slowly though his face said otherwise. Louis stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Harry's torso, squeezing him tightly. Harry returned the gesture with even more force, wrapping his arms around Louis' shoulders and pulling the boy to his chest.

 

Louis pulled back slightly, his arms still on Harry's waist. He dipped his fingers under the back of the boy's jumper and slowly dragged it up. Harry let go of Louis so he could pull the shirt fully off of him, his beanie coming off with it.

 

Louis stepped back and handed Harry one of the shirts hanging up. He sat down on the bench, looking up to Harry as he pulled on the shirt. Louis smiled up at him.

 

"Much better, hun. Take a look." Louis said, pointing behind him to the mirror hanging on the wall.

 

Harry turned around and his eyes widened when he saw himself. He never really had clothes that fit him properly so it was a bit overwhelming, his eyes tearing up a bit.

 

"How's it feel? Fit okay?" Louis asked. Harry nodded mutely, turning around to face Louis. Louis noticed the tears in his eyes. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked, motioning for Harry to come over. Harry stepped forward, standing in front of Louis, who pulled him closer by the hips. "Come sit down." Louis told him, patting his legs. Harry moved so he was straddling the boy's lap, staring down at him. "Baby, what's wrong?" Louis asked quietly, reaching up to wipe a stray tear off of Harry's face.

 

Harry shook his head. "N-Nothing. Nothing's wrong. M'just... Just..." He mumbled out.

 

"What is it?" Louis asked, tucking a curl behind the boy’s ear.

 

"Thank you." Harry whispered. "Thank you so much. N-No one... No one's ever done anything like this for me." He said so quietly, Louis had to strain to hear it.

 

"Oh, sweetheart. You're welcome." He said as he brushed some of Harry's curls out of his eyes. "I love doing things for you. Seeing you happy makes me happy. Plus, you needed your own clothes and I'm never going to deny you of something you need. So if you ever want or need something, just ask. Okay, honey?" Louis said sweetly. Harry nodded, his bottom lip tucked in his mouth and eyes watering. "I love you so much, baby kitten." Louis said softly, reaching up to cup Harry's cheek.

 

Harry's eyes fluttered closed as he melted into the touch. "I love you too, Louis." Harry whispered out.

 

"No. I think... I, uh... I think I'm in love with you, Haz." Louis said quietly, looking down to his lap.

 

Harry turned his head and pressed a kiss to Louis' palm, making the boy look up with teary eyes. There was fear swimming in his eyes; fear of Harry not loving him back. Fear of losing the kitten eared boy. Fear of a lot of things.

 

Harry locked eyes with Louis, slowly bringing his face downwards towards the boy’s. He reached up and gripped onto the wrist that was cupping his cheek. He closed his eyes as he leaned forward and went for it, kissing Louis with all he had.

 

It was a passionate press of the lips and Louis knew. He knew that Harry loved him back.

 

Louis’ tears fell freely, cascading down his face making the kiss salty and wet. They were too caught up in the moment to care, though. He reached up and gripped Harry’s face with his hands.

 

Slowly, their lips moved together, languid and careful. There was no tongue, just lips, because honestly, they didn’t need anything more at the moment. Just each other. Louis eventually pulled back for air, resting his forehead against Harry’s, eyes closed, noses touching, lips brushing, breathing into each other’s mouths.

 

After a moment, a wide grin broke out onto both of their faces. Louis let out a breathy laugh as Harry reached up and wiped away any of the boy’s tears.

 

“I think I-I’m in love with you too, Louis.” Harry whispered.

 

He wasn’t positive of what it meant but he was pretty sure he was feeling it. A fresh batch of tears spilled over Louis’ eyes but Harry was quick to kiss them away.

 

“Please don’t cry. I don’t like it when you cry.” Harry whispered out, cradling Louis’ head to his chest.

 

“I’m sorry. I just... I just love you so much.” Louis mumbled into the jumper Harry was wearing, wrapping his arms around the boy’s torso.

 

“I know, Lou. I know.” Harry sighed happily. “And I’m so grateful for that. You mean everything to me.” He said. “You’re all I have.” Harry whispered so quietly, Louis almost didn’t catch it. But he did, and the boy’s statement made Louis hug him even tighter.

 

“I’m so glad that I have you. For as long as you’ll keep me.” Louis said.

 

“Forever.” Harry whispered.

 

“I love you.” Louis said.

 

“I love you too, babe.” Harry mumbled into Louis’ hair as he pressed a kiss there.

 

Louis, after what seemed like ages, pulled back and looked up to the curly haired lad. He had a small smile on his face, making Harry smile back at him. Louis sniffled loudly and brought his hands up, scrubbing any remnants of tears off his face.

 

“How ‘bout you finish trying these on?” Louis said, gesturing to the clothes hanging up.

 

“Alright.” Harry said with a smile. He pressed a short kiss to Louis’ lips before crawling off his lap. He took off the jumper he was wearing and handed it to Louis.

 

“You wanna get this one?” Louis asked.

 

Harry gave him a bashful nod, blushing a bit. Louis nodded back, then looked over to the other clothes, silently telling Harry to try them on. Harry reached over and picked up a pair of jeans.

 

“Can you hold these for a second?” Harry asked Louis.

 

Louis nodded, taking the jeans from Harry. Harry undid the jeans he was wearing and pulled them down and off his legs, setting them to the side. Louis put the clothes he was holding next to him and got up, standing behind Harry. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s chest, pulling him towards his body. He peeked over Harry’s shoulder into the mirror.

 

He started ghosting his fingers across Harry’s chest. “You are so gorgeous.” Louis whispered into his shoulder before kissing the warm skin. Harry’s face started heating up, a blush spreading from his cheeks down his chest.

 

“No, m’not.” Harry muttered.

 

After being called ugly, worthless, useless his whole life, it was hard for him to accept someone thinking anything but that. Harry caught Louis’ gaze in the mirror and saw nothing but honesty in his eyes.

 

“Yes, you are.” Louis said, nodding into his shoulder. “So fucking beautiful.” Louis murmured, placing a hand over Harry’s heart. “Inside and out, babe.” Louis trailed his hands down, coming to rest on Harry’s hips. He kissed the back of his neck sending shivers down his spine.

 

“Thank you.” Harry whispered.

 

"You're more than welcome, honey." Louis said as he squeezed Harry's hips lightly. "It's just the truth." Louis told him. Harry just shook his head. "What do you mean, no?" Louis said, surprised to say the least.

 

"I'm disgusting. An abomination. That's what everyone always said. Disgusting and worthless." Harry said quietly.

 

Louis gasped, gripping Harry's hips tightly. His eyes clenched shut in pain; not physical but emotional. He couldn't believe what Harry was saying about himself.

 

"You're my beautiful baby kitten. And you're worth so much to me. And everyone else too. The guys. My family. Everyone. We all love you so much and I don't ever want you thinking differently." Louis said.

 

"No one's ever told me that before. Always the opposite. Or worse..." Harry whispered, dropping his head down.

 

"Haz, baby, can you look up? Can you look at yourself in the mirror?" Louis asked quietly. Harry whimpered but looked up anyways, making eye contact with Louis in the mirror. "Tell me what you see. I wanna know." Louis mumbled as he pressed soft kisses to the boy's neck. Harry whimpered again, shaking his head, his bottom lip poking out. "D'you wanna know what I see?" Louis breathed quietly into Harry's ear. Harry hesitated but nodded. "Well, I see... I see a handsome young man, still learning his body." Louis whispered as he ran his hands up and down Harry's sides. He dragged his hands up to Harry's neck. "I see strong, defined features on a beautiful face." He ran his fingertips across Harry's jaw line. He brought his thumb up and gently ran it over Harry's bottom lip. "Soft lips and a stunning smile to go with it" A small smile broke out on Harry's face. "Cute dimples." He trailed his fingers over Harry's cheek. "Gorgeous green eyes that sparkle when you're happy. Or light up when you try new things." He said softly. Harry had a light blush on his cheeks and chest. "You've got these luscious curls and the most adorable, soft ears I've ever seen." Louis said as he carded his fingers through Harry's hair before running his thumb over one of the boy's ears, Harry's eyes shutting and a small purr coming out. "You make the most attractive noises." Louis mumbled into Harry's skin as he kissed his neck. Louis ran his hands down and brought them to his back, running his fingers over the wrapped tail. "Love your tail." Louis trailed his hands down further, lightly squeezing Harry's arse. "I see a cute bum and nice, long legs." He circled his arms around the boy's waist. His fingers started toying with the waistband of Harry's briefs. He gently pulled the fabric down, but only little so just the base of his cock was exposed. "Such a gorgeous cock." Louis murmured, Harry whimpering at his words. Louis pulled the boxers back up and kissed Harry's shoulder lightly. "That's just the outside, babe. You are honestly just so lovely in every way. I just wish you could see that. It makes me sad to know you think so lowly of yourself. You really don't know how truly wonderful you are. But I'll try and remind you whenever I can." Louis said softly.

 

Harry was breathing heavily, whimpering and sniffling into the small room. Louis looked up from where he had his face tucked in Harry's neck. He looked in the mirror and saw him crying silently. He could feel the boy's shoulders shaking caused by Harry trying not to let out a sob.

 

Louis kissed between his shoulder blades before turning him around so they were looking at each other. He reached a hand up and cupped Harry's cheek, brushing away the tears. He leaned up and pecked Harry's lips before pulling him down for a strong hug, Louis having to go on his tippy toes so he could fully wrap his arms around Harry's neck.

 

"I love you so much, Hazza. Don't ever forget that." Louis whispered into his ear.

 

Harry couldn't hold back anymore, letting out a small quiet sob into Louis' neck. "I love you too, Louis." He choked out. The smaller boy danced soothing fingers along Harry's hairline, figuring it'd be best for Harry to just let it all out.

 

Eventually, his sobs turned to hiccups, to whimpers, then to little breaths hitting Louis' damp neck. Louis pulled back and kissed Harry's cheek lightly before pressing a firm kiss to his lips. Harry kissed back with a certain fierceness, taking Louis by surprise.

 

Harry's hands reached up to tightly grip Louis' hair as their lips moved together. Harry's tongue flicked out but Louis teased him, not quite opening his mouth just yet. Harry whined and did it again with more force this time. He guided them, pushing Louis up against the wall, their lips disconnecting for a moment making Louis take a gasping breath.

 

Louis finally let Harry's tongue pry his mouth open, Louis keening into the kiss as Harry pulled on his hair. Louis reached around and groped Harry's arse, squeezing firmly. Harry's hips bucked forward but Louis pulled back.

 

"Not here, baby. Not here." Louis said breathlessly. Harry whined and tried to reconnect their lip but Louis grabbed his face between his hands, Harry’s ears going flat. “Honey, calm down.” Louis cooed. Harry had his eyes clenched shut and whimpered, giving Louis a small nod. Louis pressed a sweet kiss to Harry’s nose making him whimper again. “Calm.” Louis whispered softly. Harry took a deep breath and released it, his ears coming back up and his eyes slowly opening. Louis ran his thumb over Harry’s kiss swollen lips, staring up at him. “Okay?” Louis asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah.” He breathed out. “Sorry.” He whispered, looking down. Louis tilted his face up and pressed a small kiss to his lips.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. S’just, this is not the best place.” Louis informed him. Harry nodded solemnly. “How ‘bout you finish trying on the clothes?” Louis suggested.

 

Harry nodded, pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips before stepping back. Louis went back to his previous seat and handed Harry the jeans sitting on the bench next to him. Harry pulled them on, doing up the zipper and button. He was facing Louis, who was scanning his eyes up and down the tight jeans on Harry’s legs.

 

“Turn.” Louis commanded softly, twirling his finger. Harry turned around and Louis’ eyes widened. The pants clung tightly to his legs and bum, contouring to it perfectly. “How do they feel?” Louis asked hoarsely.

 

“Comfy.” Harry said, looking over his shoulder to Louis just in time to catch his gaze flick up from his arse.

 

“You should definitely get them. I’m not gonna force you to but they look really good.” Louis said. A bright smile broke out on Harry’s face and he nodded. He made to pull them off and handed them to Louis.

 

Harry tried on the rest of the clothes somewhat quickly, some fitting and others not. They went back into the store and picked up some duplicates of things before going to check out. When they were done, Louis had one hand holding Harry’s tightly, the other carrying the bag. They made their way into the mall and Harry flinched at the noise, people talking loudly and children screaming.

 

“Come on.” Louis said, pulling Harry in a different direction. They ended up inside a shoe store. “We need to measure your feet, okay?” Louis said quietly.

 

Harry gave a slight nod, his eyes scanning over the different shoes. Louis guided him to sit on a bench and located a foot measurer. He knelt down in front of the boy and pulled his shoe off. He placed his foot on the measuring tool and figured out what size he was.

 

He put Harry’s shoes back on his feet and grabbed his hand again, this time letting Harry lead him around the store. He stopped in front of the Converse display, eyes looking over the shoes. He reached out and carefully picked up a white one, looking over to Louis and cocking his head to the side. Louis smiled and nodded at him.

 

Louis called over one of the workers and told them what size they needed. She walked to the back of the store, coming out moments later carrying a box. She handed it to them and told them to ask if they needed anything. Louis thanked her and sat Harry down on the bench again.

 

“Take your shoes off, babe.” Louis told him. Harry reached down and pulled his old, worn out shoes off of his feet, placing them to the side. He took the shoes Louis offered him, pulling them on. “Stand up and walk around.” Louis said. Harry did as he was told and walked back and forth through the aisle. “How do they feel?” Louis asked.

 

“Good.” Harry said, going to sit back down next to the boy. He pulled the shoes off and handed them back to Louis.

 

“That’s good. You wanna get them?” Louis asked.

 

Harry looked over to him wide eyed and nodded. “Yes, please.” He said quietly.

 

Louis leaned over and kissed his temple. “Sure thing.” He mumbled. Harry pulled his own shoes back on and followed Louis to the register. He paid for them and took the bag. “Can you carry this?” Louis asked, holding out the bag.

 

Harry nodded and took the bag from him. Louis pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was almost two thirty and Louis was getting kind of hungry. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and led him from the store.

 

“Are you hungry, babe?” Louis asked.

 

“A little.” Harry said.

 

Louis squeezed his hand gently and led them up the stairs to the food court. Louis scanned his eyes over the place looking for food but his gaze instead landing on bright blonde hair. Louis led them closer and his assumptions were, in fact, correct. Niall was sitting at a table with Zayn next to him.

 

Louis walked up behind Niall and dropped Harry’s hand so he could cover the boy’s eyes. Niall jumped at the touch and Zayn laughed loudly. Niall tipped his head back so he was looking upside down at the culprit. He came face to face with a grinning Louis.

 

“Boobear!” He exclaimed, attempting to wrap Louis in an upside down hug.

 

“Fancy seeing you two here.” Louis said.

 

“I could say the same to you guys.” Zayn said. “What are you doing here anyways?” He asked.

 

“Am I not allowed to come to the mall? No, but, I’m buying Harry new clothes.” Louis said. They all turned to look at Harry who gave them a small smile. “Harry, how ‘bout you stay with Niall and Zayn while I go get food.” Louis suggested.

 

Harry slightly nodded and sat down in the chair next to Zayn. Louis put their bags down and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips before heading off towards the food. He walked past all the places, finally deciding on fish and chips. He ordered a large so he and Harry could share.

 

He got his food and put it on a tray, walking to get them drinks. He ordered Harry a strawberry smoothie and got himself a mango one. He put the drinks on the tray and made his way back to the table.

 

When he got there, he sat himself in Harry’s lap sideways. Harry wrapped one arm around Louis’ waist, his hand coming to rest on the boy’s hip. Louis reached out and picked up a chip, bringing it up to Harry’s mouth. Harry chewed and swallowed, smiling at Louis, Louis returning the gesture. He handed Harry his drink and he looked at it curiously. Louis leaned down to his ear.

 

“It’s a smoothie. Strawberry. Just suck on the straw. It’s cold though, so take your time.” Louis whispered. Harry turned and connected their lips before taking a sip of the drink. His eyes lit up, a bright smile on his face.

 

About halfway through their meal, Louis could swear he could feel someone staring at him. He looked around, his eyes locking on the one person he least wanted to see. John. Louis stomach churned and his face fell.

 

Zayn noticed though. “What’s wrong, Lou?” He asked quietly. Louis’ gaze flicked over to Zayn before flicking back to John. “Is that...” Zayn trailed off.

 

Louis nodded. “Yeah, yeah it is.” He said quietly. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and hid his face there.

 

“Well, shit.” Zayn said. Niall looked up from his food, giving Zayn a curious look. He nodded in John’s direction. When Niall saw him, his eyes went wide.

 

“Shit.” He said under his breath. He saw John get up, making his way over to their table. "Incoming. Eleven o' clock." Niall warned.

 

“Louis. What a pleasant surprise.” John sneered.

 

"Fuck off." Louis muttered into Harry's neck.

 

"What? I'm sorry I didn't catch that. You want to fuck?" John asked.

 

Louis turned to face him. "Fuck. Off." He growled.

 

"You really want that, baby? You really don't want to see me?" He asked innocently.

 

"No. And don't call me baby." Louis told him.

 

"But why not, baby? You used to love it. Do you not like it anymore?" John taunted.

 

"Not from you." Louis said harshly.

 

"From who then? Your stupid little boyfriend?" John said. "I would be so much better to you than him."

 

"Don't listen to him, sweetheart. I love you so so much." Louis whispered. But John heard him.

 

"You love him?" He barked out a laugh. "Sure you do. We all know you're still in love with me. Just admit it." He said.

 

"Fuck off! I don't love you anymore. Why can't you just accept that and move on?!" Louis exclaimed.

 

"Because you and I both no that's not true, baby. I remember when you couldn't get enough of me." John said.

 

"Please stop. I'm going to throw up. You're disgusting." Louis told him.

 

John raised a challenging eyebrow at him. "Oh, really? Because I can distinctly remember how much you loved my-"

 

"Stop!" Someone shouted. Everyone looked around, eyes stopping on Harry. Louis was looking to him wide eyed.

 

John smirked and scoffed. "And what are you gonna do about it, pretty boy?" Louis flinched at the words, memories of the night he got mugged flooding his mind.

 

"Please go away." Harry said.

 

"No." John said.

 

"Leave!" Louis yelled, causing a few people to look their way, one of them happening to be a mall cop.

 

The cop made their way over. "S'there a problem here?" He asked.

 

"No." John snapped.

 

"Yes. He's harassing us and won't leave." Louis said.

 

"Why should I?" John challenged.

 

"Because you're being extremely rude and arrogant." Zayn interjected.

 

"No one was talking to you, gorgeous." John said playfully. Niall let out a sound extremely akin to a growl.

 

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave them alone." The cop said.

 

John let a cynical chuckle slip past his lips. "I don't think so." He said.

 

"I'd listen to him if I were you, John." Niall said.

 

"Shut the fuck up, blondie." John snapped.

 

"Sir, you gonna have to come with me." The cop said. He looked over to another cop and gestured for him to come over. He nodded his head towards John and the other cop grabbed his arm.

 

"Come with me." He said sternly.

 

"I don't want to." John said sweetly.

 

"You don't have a choice, son." He said, dragging John away from the table.

 

"I'm sorry about that." The cop said.

 

"Thank you." Louis said. "He was harassing us yesterday too." He told him.

 

"Well, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." The cop said. "If you ever run into trouble, just come find one of us. We'll be glad to help." Louis smiled at him and nodded before the cop turned to walk away.

 

Louis turned to look up at Harry, his eyes swimming with sadness. "Baby, are you okay? Don't listen to anything he said. It was all lies, okay? I love you so much. Not him. You're not stupid. You're smart and beautiful and I love you." Louis said quietly.

 

Harry sniffled and nodded. Louis cupped his cheek and tilted his head so he could kiss his lips. He pecked his lips for good measure before pulling back. He turned back to their now cold lunch but started eating again anyways. He held up a chip to Harry but the boy shook his head with a sad smile. Louis nodded and ate the chip himself. He finished eating over the next ten minutes, no one saying anything.

 

"You ready to go, love?" Louis asked.

 

Harry nodded his head, more than ready to leave. He was trying so hard not to cry. Trying to stay strong for Louis but it was getting harder and harder by the minute.

 

"Guys, were gonna go." Louis announced.

 

"Bye, lads." Zayn said.

 

"Bye, guys." Niall said.

 

"Love you." Louis said as he got up, grabbing their bags.

 

Harry got up after him and reached for Louis' hand, twining their fingers together. Louis led them back down the stairs and through the department store they came in. They reached his car, him unlocking it. He let Harry climb in before opening the back door to put their bags in. He went to the driver’s side and got in, starting the car. He pulled from his spot and started the journey home.

 

About five minutes into the drive, Louis looked over to see Harry sleeping against the window. He smiled slightly and turned the radio on quietly, the silence too uncomfortable for him. When they got home, Louis parked and turned to Harry.

 

"Hazza, we're home." Louis said, gently shaking the boy's arm. Harry's eyes cracked open and he sighed, looking to Louis. Louis smiled at him before getting out of the car. He made to walk to open Harry's door but the boy was already out of the car. Louis quickly grabbed the bags and moved over to Harry. "Are you okay?" Louis asked worriedly.

 

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Just tired." He lied. They started walking towards the door. Louis opened it and locked it behind them. "I'm gonna take a nap, Lou." Harry said quietly, making his way to their room.

 

"Wait..." Louis said. "Your wrap. Let me take your wrap off."

 

"Oh, yeah." Harry said, walking back over to Louis.

 

Louis lifted his shirt and unwrapped him, his tail flitting back and forth when it was free. Louis grabbed his beanie and pressed a kiss to his lips before Harry turned and walked down the hall to their room.

 

As soon as the door shut, he sunk down to the floor, his back pressed against the wood. He started breathing heavily and whimpering, trying not to cry. It didn't work though and he released a small sob.

 

Louis looked up from where he was reading his book. He heard something that sounded awfully close to a sob.

 

Harry crawled over to the bed and got up on it, getting under the covers. He curled into himself and released another sob, tears falling down his face. He started shaking, his fingers twitching.

 

He scratched over his forearm, trying to distract himself from the aching in his chest. And it worked. He did it again, harder this time, some of the skin tearing as he dragged his nails across his skin. He let out a loud sob, not being able to control it.

 

This time Louis was positive he heard sobbing. He shot up from the couch and darted down the hall. He opened their door and his eyes widened. Harry was facing away from but he could see him shaking profusely, little hiccupy sobs coming from him and his ears hidden somewhere within his curls.

 

"Kitten?" Louis said quietly. Harry didn't answer, only started to cry harder. Louis rushed over to the bed and crawled in next to the boy. He rolled him over and gasped. There were little lines of blood on his left forearm, more coming to the surface. "Oh my god." Louis sobbed out, tears falling down his face. He pulled the boy closer to him and cradled him closer to his body. "Baby, what's wrong? Why did you do this? I can't believe-" He cut himself off with a loud sob. He pulled Harry into his lap, holding him tightly. "I can't- I don't- W-Why?" He cried. Harry was wheezing into Louis' neck, his tears soaking the skin there.

 

"I love you." Was all Harry got out.

 

"I love you so much, Harry." Louis sobbed. Harry whimpered at his statement, pushing his face further into Louis' neck. "Is that why you did this? Because of me? Did you think I didn't love you?" Louis barely whispered. Harry did something that Louis thought felt like a nod into his neck, letting out a small whimper. Louis' vision was blurred by his tears as he let out a loud sob. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. That's not true at all. I love you so much, Hazza. You mean everything to me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I c-can't believe- No..." Louis sobbed out. Harry was whimpering and crying into Louis' neck. Louis reached up and pulled Harry closer.

 

"I-I'm s-sorry." Harry whispered.

 

"No, no, no. Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry. I should- I should've kn-known you weren't okay. I-I-I'm just... Oh god. I can't believe you hurt yourself." Louis gasped. "You can never do that again. You mean so much to me." Louis hiccuped out. "I can't lose you." He whispered.

 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't- I didn't mean to. It just- It just happened." Harry whimpered. Louis started rubbing his hand in circles on Harry's back, not only trying to soothe the boy but himself as well. After a few minutes, they both seemed a bit calmer.

 

Louis broke the silence. "Can you look at me, baby boy?" Louis asked quietly.

 

Harry pulled his head out of the crook of Louis' neck and sniffled loudly. He hesitantly looked up at Louis, his eyes swimming with fear. Louis reached up and swiped the pads of his thumbs over Harry's cheeks, Harry flinching at the action. He kept his hands cupping Harry's cheeks though as he stared into the boy's eyes.

 

"I never want you to do that again. Ever. Promise me you will never do it again." Louis said solemnly. Harry nodded. "I need to hear you say it." Louis said.

 

"I pr- I p-p-promise." Harry stuttered out. Louis leaned in and pressed a fierce kiss to Harry's lips, his eyes clenched shut. He pulled away shortly after making Harry release a whine.

 

"We can kiss as much as you want after I clean your arm. Okay, angel?" Louis said softly.

 

Harry nodded slowly, his eyes still clenched shut. Louis slowly got out of bed with Harry in his arms and brought him to the bathroom. Louis set Harry down on the toilet seat before turning to the medicine cabinet. He pulled out gauze, hydrogen peroxide, antibiotic cream, and cotton balls.

 

He sat down on the floor in front if Harry, putting all the items down. First, he soaked a cotton ball with peroxide. He took Harry's arm in his hand and brought it closer to himself. He reached up and carefully dabbed at the scratches, Harry wincing at the contact.

 

Five cotton balls later, Harry's arm was free of blood. Louis picked up the antibiotic cream and squeezed some on his finger before gently running it over the wounds. Lastly, Louis unwrapped the gauze bandage and wrapped it around Harry's arm so it was tight, but not too tight.

 

Louis leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to the bandaged area. Louis looked up just in time to see Harry's ears rise up, causing Louis to smile. Harry's lips twitched upward into something that Louis would like to believe was a smile.

 

“Can we kiss now?” Harry whispered, looking down at Louis with pleading eyes.

 

Louis nodded immediately. “Yeah, of course we can, love.” Louis said as he stood up. He offered Harry a hand, who took it graciously, following Louis across the hall. “Go sit against the headboard, sweetheart.” Louis said softly, pausing to pull off his shoes seeing as he never got the chance to.

 

Harry crawled up the bed and sat up against the headboard, using the pillows for cushion. Louis made his way to the bed, crawling across it and straddling Harry’s lap. Harry had a genuine smile on his face as he stared up at Louis with a look that could only be pinned as adoration and love. Louis smiled that smile where his eyes crinkled up in the corners, Harry going breathless and his stomach doing back flips.

 

Louis reached his hands up and pushed them through Harry’s curls. He pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead before lightly scratching and petting his ears. Harry’s eyes slipped shut and he started purring loudly.

 

“I love you so much.” Louis’ words were hot against Harry’s cheek, making the boy squirm. Louis pressed a kiss to both of Harry’s cheeks, across his nose but skipping over his lips to kiss his chin.

 

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry whispered, his eyes fluttering open.

 

He could feel Louis’ hot breath against his lips and his eyes were shining. Louis leaned in slowly, just a soft press of the lips before pulling back. He moved back in, kissing him longer this time, their lips carefully moving against each others. Harry flicked his tongue out and Louis opened his mouth.

 

That’s all it was, the slow drag of lips and tongues against each other’s. Louis curled his tongue around Harry’s, coaxing it into his mouth. Their tongues were mapping out each other’s mouths, searching and exploring every crevice with languid movements.

 

Their tongues twirled together before Louis sucked Harry’s into his mouth, the boy releasing a soft moan. Louis pulled back, resting his forehead against Harry’s, trying to catch his breath. Harry reached his right hand up and ran it through Louis’ hair, moving him so their lips were slotted together. Louis tilted his head so his tongue could delve further into Harry’s mouth.

 

If he could do one thing for the rest of forever, he’d kiss Harry. This boy had an effect on him that one moment it could be the most calming thing in the world, other times getting him worked up. It was like they could sense the other’s emotions when their lips touched, and that’s what they were doing now. All they could feel was love travelling through them and passing into one another.

 

Harry gently pulled Louis’ hair, knowing the boy liked it, causing him to keen into his mouth and his hips to press down lightly. Louis trailed his hands from Harry’s hair down to his chest, his palms resting there. He moved them down to Harry’s waist, running his fingers along the hem of the boy’s shirt. He pulled the shirt up, disconnecting their lips only for a moment so he could pull Harry’s shirt over his head.

 

It wasn’t frantic or needy; it was calm and careful. Their lips met only for a second before Louis pulled back, removing his own shirt. He leaned back in, pressing their chest together, wanting to feel Harry’s skin on his.

 

Their lips met again with a little more purpose, putting more force and meaning behind the kiss. One of Harry’s arms wrapped around Louis’ waist, his palm pressing into the small of the boy’s back, bringing him in closer.

 

Harry still had one hand in Louis’ feathered hair. He tugged softly on the strand between his fingers before pulling a little harder, Louis whimpering into his mouth. Louis had his arms wrapped around Harry’s neck, his fingers lightly drawing mindless patterns into the boy’s bare skin. Louis shuffled his knees forward so there was absolutely no space between them, their bodies moulding together.

 

Louis angled his head so he had better access to Harry’s addictive mouth. He started flicking his tongue over Harry’s; lazy and slow. Louis had his back arched and Harry pressed his hand into the curve of Louis’ spine before travelling it down, lower and lower until it was resting on Louis’ bum. He gently squeezed it in his hand, Louis gasping into his mouth at the contact.

 

Harry trailed his hand from Louis’ hair to the boy’s neck, running his thumb over the bruise from that morning before softly pressing the pad of his thumb into it. Louis whimpered into his mouth, his hips barely twitching forward. Harry moaned quietly and Louis swallowed up the sound.

 

Harry licked leisurely into Louis’ mouth, the wet heat of their tongues brushing shooting shivers down their spines. Harry started kneading his hand into Louis’ arse, Louis breathing harshly through his nose. Louis moved his hands up so they were tangled in Harry’s curls and pulled him impossibly closer.

 

He started massaging his fingers into the boys scalp before travelling his hands up further. He softly started rubbing his fingers over Harry’s ears. Harry released a low purr into Louis’ mouth, the noise vibrating against his lips and tongue. Louis pulled back so he could take a full breath in, dragging Harry’s lower lip between his teeth. He stared down at the younger boy, taking in his glassy eyes and swollen, red lips.

 

“You are so gorgeous. So fucking beautiful.” Louis said before pressing back into Harry.

 

He sucked Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth before releasing it. Louis lightly brushed his lips over the other boy’s, dragging them across his skin. He trailed kisses down Harry’s jaw before kissing back up to his lips.

 

He joined their lips together, licking hotly into Harry’s mouth. Harry trailed his hand back into Louis’ hair, lightly pulling and tugging making Louis’ lips go slack against his, panting heavily into his mouth. Harry tilted Louis’ head and moved their lips together. The press of their lips was soft yet firm; their lips moulding to the others.

 

Eventually, Harry slowed their movements before coming to a complete stop. Their lips were still pressed together, breathing heavily into each other’s mouths. Louis regretfully pulled back, sitting on Harry’s thighs. He was staring intently down at the kitten eared boy. Their eyes were glassy and bright, pupils dilated.Louis leaned in for one more soft kiss, their lips tingling at the sensitivity of the touch.

 

Louis pulled back again. “Wow.” He breathed out. Harry nodded, looking to Louis wide eyed. “I love you, Haz.” Louis said.

 

“I love you too, Lou. Thank you... For doing that, I mean.” Harry said breathlessly. Harry reached a hand up, brushing his fingertips over his lips, sparks shooting down his spine at the gentle touch.

 

“You’re more than welcome, sweetheart. I love kissing you.” Louis said softly.

 

Harry smiled up at him, dimples and all. Louis leaned in and rubbed their noses together before kissing Harry’s cheek. He started trailing kisses down Harry’s neck, the boy squirming and giggling at the touch. Louis nuzzled his face into the boy’s neck before kissing it lightly.

 

Their moment was interrupted by Harry’s stomach grumbling. “You hungry, Hazza?” Louis mumbled into the boy’s chest.

 

“I guess so.” Harry chirped. Louis pressed a kiss over his heart before pulling back.

 

“Let’s go have some dinner then.” Louis suggested, Harry nodding enthusiastically at the sound of food.

 

Louis crawled off of Harry and got out of bed, stretching out his arms and legs, his back cracking in the process. Harry stretched on the bed before following Louis up and out of the room. They got to the kitchen but instead of Harry going to sit down at the table, he stayed close to Louis.

 

“Everything okay, babe?” Louis asked curiously.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I just... I just wanna be close to you.” Harry whispered out.

 

“Oh, that’s perfectly alright.” Louis said, smiling to Harry who had been smiling since they were in their room. Louis looked over to the clock seeing it was coming up on seven o’ clock. “How do noodles sound?” Louis suggested.

 

“S’fine by me.” Harry said.

 

“Okay, then.” Louis said with a smile. He bumbled about, getting everything together. He started the water on the stove, now having to wait for it to boil. “Oh! I’m gonna go put away the stuff we bought today.” Louis exclaimed, walking from the room. Harry scrambled after him, following him around while he put things away. Louis picked up Harry’s old shoes from the floor. “Can we get rid of these?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah, of course.” Harry replied. Louis smiled at him before gesturing for him to follow. He made his way to the kitchen and opened the bottom cabinet containing the bin. He tossed the shoes in and closed the door. He looked up to see the water starting to boil.

 

“Honey, come over here.” Louis called softly. Harry walked up next to him, looking at him curiously. “I’m gonna teach you how to make noodles.” Louis said. Harry’s eyes widened but nodded. “Okay, open the box.” Louis said, pointing to the box of noodles sitting on the counter. Harry reached for it, struggling a little but eventually getting it open. “Now, pour them in the water.” He carefully dumped the contents of the box into the water, watching as the water went from boiling to calm then to boiling again.

 

Louis reached around him and picked up a spoon.  He handed it Harry who took it, examining it curiously. Louis stepped behind the boy and reached so his hand was over Harry’s, guiding the spoon towards the water. He moved their hands in a slow, circular motion, stirring the pasta so it didn’t cook to the bottom of the pot.

 

“Think you get it?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“I think so.” Harry murmured. Louis stepped to the side but kept a reassuring hand on Harry’s lower back.

 

“You don’t have to stir it all the time, just every couple minutes so the noodles don’t stick to the pot.” Louis informed him. Harry looked in his direction and nodded, a bright smile on his face. He pulled the spoon out and held it, not really sure where to put it. Louis chuckled lightly. “Just put it on the counter, babe. We’ll clean any mess up after.” He said sweetly.

 

“Oh,” Harry said, chuckling nervously.

 

Louis leaned over and kissed Harry’s cheek, his nerves dissipating at the touch. Louis moved his hand to stroke over Harry’s tail, the boy purring loudly. Louis lightly pulled on the boy’s tail making Harry gasp loudly and grip onto the edge of the counter. Louis wrapped it around his wrist and tugged softly causing Harry’s eyes to flutter shut and a quiet moan to escape the boy’s lips. Louis smiled to himself as he moved his hand so his fingertips were brushing over where Harry’s tail connected with his back. Harry’s breathing audibly deepened and he released a string of whimpers.

 

“Lou...” Harry moaned quietly. Louis now realised that Harry was most sensitive on his cat features. Louis retracted his hand earning a whine from the green eyed boy as he placed a kiss to Harry’s bare shoulder.

 

“Noodles.” Louis reminded him. Harry’s eyes opened and he shakily reached for the spoon. He stirred the noodles and put the spoon back on the counter.

 

Harry turned to face Louis, wide eyed, his tail twitching behind him, craving some sort of contact. He wrapped it around his own waist and started playing with it, stroking and twirling. Harry was too enraptured in his own tail to notice Louis staring at him with a look of fondness.

 

Louis reached out and took hold of Harry’s hand, stopping its movements. The boy looked up to him with wide eyes but Louis only glanced over to the pot. Harry got the message and stirred the food again.

 

Eventually, the noodles were fully cooked. Louis pulled out a strainer and placed it in the sink. He showed Harry how to strain the pasta, before putting it back into the pot. They finished making dinner and sat down at the table with their bowls of noodles.

 

When they were done, Louis washed the dishes and taught Harry how to dry them. After everything was all cleaned up, Louis guided Harry to the living room, pushing him down on the couch and curling up in the boy’s lap.

 

He reached for the remote and turned the TV on. He put on Doctor Who, remembering how much Harry had enjoyed the show. Louis cuddled into Harry’s chest, resting his head on the boy’s broad shoulder. Harry’s tail curled around Louis’ side, resting on his hip. After three episodes of Doctor Who, Louis was slipping in and out of slumber.

 

“M’tired, Hazza.” Louis mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open.

 

“You wanna go to bed?” Harry asked quietly, yawning as soon as he finished talking.

 

“Mhmm.” Louis nodded into Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Okay, yeah, me too, baby.” Harry whispered out.

 

Louis climbed off of Harry’s lap and turned off the TV before making his way to the bathroom, Harry in tow. They brushed their teeth and walked across the hall. Louis collapsed face first on the bed. He rolled over and reached down to his jeans, undoing them and pulling them down his legs. Harry pulled his jeans off before getting on the bed and crawling over Louis to the other side.

 

Louis rolled and pulled Harry into his arms, a sleepy smile on his face. He opened his eyes and lifted Harry’s injured arm up, peppering kisses there. He brought Harry into his chest, holding the boy tightly.

 

“I love you so much, angel.” Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to one of Harry’s velvety ears.

 

“I love you too, Lou. Thank you for everything.” Harry said quietly. He tilted his head and gave a small lick to Louis’ jaw before pressing a kiss there.

 

“You’re welcome. Good night, love.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s curls.

 

“G’night.” Harry muttered into Louis’ chest.

 

And they fell asleep like that.


	25. Feel This Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may actually get the new chapters up today though the next chapters are all at least 8,000+ words so idk  
> we'll see  
> and omg have you heard the best song ever!?@!?#2  
> go listen to it it's amazing

The next morning, Louis woke up to heavy breathing, little whimpers, and squirming in the sheets. He slowly cracked his eyes open and looked over to Harry, who was thrashing around on the bed. The boy had somehow escaped Louis’ arms, Louis guessing so he wouldn’t wake him up.

 

“Kitten?” Louis croaked out. Harry let out a small, broken sob and curled into himself, his ears going flat against his head. Louis moved closer to the shaking boy. “Baby, what’s wrong?!” Louis gasped.

 

Harry looked up at him with tears in his eyes and whimpered. He looked down, Louis pulling back the duvet to follow his gaze. Harry’s dick was straining against his briefs, the thin material moulding around the outline of his cock, nothing being left to the imagination.

 

“Oh, oh! Oh...” Louis said, now realising what was going on. “I think you’re in heat again, honey.” Louis said as he took in the boy’s features.

 

His face was flushed pink and his eyes glassy, pupils dilated. That’s how it was last time, Louis clearly remembering how the boy looked, desperate and needy, chasing one orgasm after the other. Harry let out a whine at his words.

 

“Do you want me to help you or do you want to take care of it yourself?” Louis asked. Harry looked up at him with pleading eyes and whimpered. “Alright. I got you, sweetheart. I’ll take care of you.” Louis said quietly, leaning over to press a kiss to Harry’s lips.

 

He reached over and pulled Harry’s briefs down his legs, the boy moaning as his cock was released from the restricting fabric. Louis pressed another kiss to his lips before moving so he was straddling Harry’s thighs.

 

He reached his hand down and stroked Harry once before retracting his hand, the drag of skin on skin too dry. He licked over his palm before reaching back down, taking the boy into his hand. Louis stroked again, running the pad of his thumb in a circle over the head when he reached the top.

 

Harry released a moan, his hips bucking up into the touch. Louis started a steady pace, tugging and pulling on Harry’s cock. He released him for a moment to manoeuvre himself so he was in between Harry’s legs, spreading the boy’s thighs out with his knees. Louis reached out and ran his fingers over Harry’s tip before trailing his fingers down the shaft making Harry whimper.

 

His breathing sped up and his hands found purchase in the sheets, his fingers tightly clenched around the material. Louis wrapped his small fingers around Harry’s cock, starting up his motions again. He slowly brought his other and down and gently squeezed the boy’s balls, rubbing and massaging the sensitive flesh in his palm.

 

Harry keened into the thick air, his back arching off the bed as Louis sped up his hand movements. Louis leant down and sucked a lovebite into Harry’s hipbone, licking and biting the spot until there was a red mark that would turn purple within the minute.

 

He moved his hand past the boy’s balls and lightly ran his finger down his crack. Harry whined and his hips thrusted up. Louis reached up and grabbed a pillow, placing it under Harry’s hips for a better angle all while still stroking his cock.

 

He rubbed over the head before dragging his thumb down the vein on the underside making Harry whimper. Louis brought his other hand back down and lightly squeezed his balls before trailing his fingers back. Harry's breathing sped up in anticipation, breathy pants coming out.

 

Louis slowly dragged the tip of his finger around Harry's rim before gently rubbing the pad of it back and forth over his entrance. He applied enough pressure so it felt good but not enough for it to slip inside.

 

Harry whined in the back of his throat, wanting nothing more than Louis' fingers inside him but he couldn't get the words out; only getting out moans and little breathy noises.

 

"L-Lou..." Harry choked out. "Wa-Want.." He sobbed, dropping his head back from where he was looking down at the boy in between is legs.

 

Louis looked up to him. "What do you want, baby?" Louis asked sweetly.

 

Harry whined and pushed his hips down on the finger that was torturing him, hoping Louis would understand. Louis got the message and pulled his hand back, bringing it up to his mouth. Harry looked down when he felt Louis' hand disappear only to see the boy sucking two fingers into his mouth. Harry whimpered causing Louis to look up at him.

 

Louis pulled his fingers out of his mouth and brought them down to Harry's entrance. He softly massaged the tips of them into the boy's rim before slipping his pointer finger inside. Harry's back arched again and he released a high pitched keening noise, pushing his hips back.

 

Louis pushed his finger in farther, wiggling it around. He pulled it back out before starting to thrust it slowly. He curled it and the tip of his finger grazed over Harry's prostate, Harry releasing a broken moan.

 

"There?" Louis asked hoarsely, tearing his eyes away from where he was watching his finger disappear into Harry to look up at the boy.

 

Harry nodded slightly, whining when Louis flicked his finger across his prostate. Louis still had his hand working over Harry's cock, firm strokes of the hand and a light brush of his thumb. Louis lined up his middle finger and carefully pushed it in next to the other one.

 

Harry whimpered and tightened around the fingers, his eyes clenching shut. Louis stopped his finger where it was and leaned down, pressing kisses over Harry's stomach and across his chest. He flicked his tongue out over one of Harry's nipples, Harry gasping at the new feeling, his tail flicking out from where it was resting next to him and his eyes shooting open.

 

Louis closed his lips around it and sucked lightly before dragging his teeth over it causing Harry to groan quietly, bringing his hands up to Louis hair. Louis bit down lightly then laved his tongue over it before pulling back and blowing over the nipple, shivers shooting down Harry's spine and goose bumps breaking out on his skin. Louis kissed up his neck, stopping next to his ear.

 

"Are you okay, love? You want me to take my fingers out?" Louis whispered.

 

Harry shook his head profusely. "N-No. No. Please. I want-" Harry cut himself off with a sob, trying to push back on Louis' hand.

 

Louis nodded into his neck, kissing it lightly. "Alright, sweetheart. You need to relax, though. Don't wanna hurt you, angel." Louis murmured, his hand still lightly stroking over Harry's dick. Harry took a deep breath then released it, his muscles relaxing around the fingers seated inside him. "There we go. So good. Doing so well." Louis mumbled into his neck.

 

He started pressing his middle finger in again at an agonisingly slow pace. When it was fully in, he gave Harry time to adjust before he carefully started to scissor his fingers. Louis leant up and kissed Harry softly before pulling away, going back to sitting on his feet that were tucked under his body.

 

He had his hand lazily stroking Harry's cock, thumbing over the head every now and then. He pressed his thumb into the slit, spreading around the precome that was leaking out. Harry groaned loudly, his hips twitching up.

 

When Harry had loosened a bit, Louis started gently thrusting his fingers, dragging them along his walls. The boy's breathing picked up as he started pushing back, trying to get the fingers deeper. Louis crooked his fingers and Harry meowed loudly before letting out a broken sob.

 

"Pl-Please. Please, Lou." Harry sobbed out.

 

"Shh. You're alright, kitten. You're okay." Louis cooed as he pressed into Harry's prostate again.

 

He shuffled back and leaned down, placing kisses to Harry's stomach. He started light rubbing his fingers in circles over the bundle of nerves inside Harry. Harry was wheezing now, his hands grappling around, trying to find purchase on something.

 

"Can you calm down for me, baby boy? Can you be a good boy and calm down, angel? I need you to breathe for me." Louis said into his stomach. He looked up to see Harry nod and take a deep breath, calming himself down. "Perfect. My perfect baby kitten." Louis mumbled into the skin of his tummy.

 

"Y-Yeah, Lou. Your- your kitten. Your p-perfect baby ki-kitten." Harry whimpered out.

 

Louis' heart swelled at the younger boy's words, a bright smile breaking out on his face. "I love you, Hazza." Louis said, looking up to the boy.

 

"I l-love you too." Harry breathed out, his eyes clenching shut and head falling back against the pillows.

 

Louis’ fingers were still moving inside the boy as he started mouthing at his stomach. He sucked lightly next to his bellybutton before trailing kisses down, shuffling further down the bed.

 

Louis moved his face further down, his cheek brushing against Harry’s cock. He turned his head and started trailing open mouth kisses up the shaft, licking over the tip when he reached it. Harry moaned loudly as Louis closed his lips around the head of his cock.

 

Louis started thrusting his fingers in and out of the boy as he took more of Harry into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and relaxed his throat, sucking all the way down before pulling back up, twirling his tongue around the head. He went down again and Harry hit the back of his throat, Louis barely gagging at the action. He swallowed around the boy before he started bobbing his head. Harry was mewling and moaning as Louis’ fingers hit his prostate, shooting pleasure throughout his body.

 

Harry’s hands somehow found their way to Louis’ hair, gripping the strands tightly. Harry was getting close. He could feel it boiling up in the pit of his stomach; tight heat coiling low in his belly making him go warm and tingly. Louis pulled off with a pop and licked down his shaft, taking one of his balls into his mouth, his chin bumping into the hand that was inside Harry. He grazed his teeth over the skin lightly before moving back to his cock, taking him back into his mouth.

 

Harry started tugging on his hair, a silent warning telling Louis he was close; the action only making Louis moan around him. Harry moaned brokenly as Louis pressed his fingers into his prostate hard, leaving them there, rubbing back and forth. Harry gripped his hair tighter and his eyes went shut, his face contorting up in pleasure.

 

“Lou.” He breathed out as he came into the boy’s mouth, clenching around his fingers.

 

Louis sucked him through it until he was completely drained, swallowing after he pulled off. He rubbed his fingers one more time before slowly pulling them out. Harry’s chest was heaving, trying to gain his breath back.

 

Louis rubbed strong hands up the boy’s pale thighs, crawling up his body and hovering over his face. When Harry’s eyes opened, he was taken by surprise, Louis’ face mere inches from his. Louis leaned down and connected their lips sweetly before pulling away, sitting back on the boy’s stomach.

 

“Alright?” Louis asked, smiling down at him. Honestly, he was surprised at himself; surprised that he wasn’t hard after all of that.

 

“Yeah,” Harry whispered hoarsely. “Yeah, thank you.”

 

“My pleasure, darling.” Louis said as he kissed Harry again.

 

He sucked the boy’s bottom lip into his mouth before dragging it back with his teeth when he pulled away. He was smiling down at the curly haired lad who was staring up at him with wide, glassy eyes. Louis leaned down and nudged their noses together, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

“How ‘bout some breakfast?” Louis asked, his words muffled by Harry’s face. But Harry understood him and nodded. “Okay, baby.” Louis said as he pulled back.

 

He crawled off of Harry and got out of bed, offering a hand to the younger boy. Harry took it graciously and Louis pulled him up off the bed. Harry reached for his briefs but Louis just giggled, pulling him across the room and out into the hall.

 

They walked out into kitchen and Louis let Harry go to the table, pinching his bum as he walked away. Harry let out a squeak and his head snapped around to look at Louis, his curls flying everywhere in the process.

 

Louis was trying to hold back his laughter but miserably failed, the noise bubbling out of his mouth. Harry pouted at him as he sat down at the table but Louis only smiled at him. He turned around and grabbed out two pans from the cabinet. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out the eggs and bacon.

 

He made breakfast while humming and tapping his foot to whatever song was playing in his head. When he was done, he got out plates and put their food on them. He grabbed two forks and brought everything to the table.

 

Harry was still pouting when he sat down next to him. He leaned over and nipped the boy’s earlobe causing him to take in a sharp breath. Louis kissed his temple before pulling back, turning to his food. A small smile cracked on Harry’s face before he picked up his fork, going for some food.

 

“Be careful. It’s hot.” Louis warned.

 

Harry nodded and blew on his food before putting it in his mouth. His ears twitched at the taste as he went back for more, smiling happily.

 

Louis was looking over to the boy with a fond smile on his face, thoughts about him racing through his mind, one in particular. Sex. He was wondering when he should introduce the idea to the boy, if he should at all. He was hoping once he explained it to him he would want to at least try it. He liked fingering well enough that he was pretty sure he would like sex as well.

 

“Lou?” He heard a soft voice.

 

“Hmm?” He hummed out. He blinked his eyes and shook his head out, pulling himself from his thoughts. His vision was met with Harry staring at him with a curious look on his face. “Oh, what? Sorry, Haz.” He whispered.

 

Harry blinked at him. “Oh, uh, you were staring.” Harry said quietly.

 

Louis pouted and wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Am I not allowed to stare at my beautiful baby kitten?” Louis asked, running his fingers through the boy’s curls.

 

Harry let out a soft purr, nudging his head up into Louis’ hand. “No, no. Of course you can. You just, like, weren’t all there? I don’t know...” Harry trailed off.

 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking is all.” Louis said softly.

 

“What about?” Harry asked quietly, pulling back to look at him.

 

“Oh, uh... Uhm... Maybe another time, yeah?” Louis said hopefully. Harry’s face fell but he nodded. “Oh, baby. It’s nothing bad. Now’s just not the best time, okay? I promise I’ll tell you soon. When the time’s right.”

 

“Okay, yeah.” Harry said quietly.

 

He leant over and kissed Louis’ jaw, letting him know it was alright. Louis’ lips curled up into a small smile as he went back to eating his breakfast. They finished in silence, Louis collecting the dishes when they were done. Harry followed him over to the sink and helped him dry the dishes. They put everything away when they were done.

 

Harry was leaning up against the counter as Louis put the last dish away. Louis walked over to Harry and stepped in between the boy’s legs, wrapping his arms around his neck. Louis nuzzled into the warm skin there, blowing a raspberry into his neck. Harry giggled and squirmed away from the touch. Harry could feel Louis grinning into his skin before he pressed a soft kiss there.

 

“Do you wanna go watch some TV?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“Okay.” Harry whispered out, pressing his face into Louis’ messy hair.

 

Louis moved his hands down, trailing them behind Harry’s thighs. He got a good hold on them and lifted the boy’s legs up, pressing him into the counter. Harry gasped and his hands scrambled, trying to find purchase on Louis’ bare back.

 

Louis pulled away from the counter and walked them into the living room, gently placing Harry down on the couch. He crawled into the boy’s lap, curling up into his chest. Harry was looking at him wide eyed but Louis just pressed a kiss to his lips, the boy’s face calming at the action.

 

Louis pulled away and reached for the remote, turning on the TV. He wasn’t really in the mood to watch anything so he put on a music channel. Rhythm of Love by the Plain White T’s was playing and Louis started singing quietly. “ _My heart beats like a drum. A guitar string to the strum. A beautiful song to be sung. He's got blue eyes deep like the sea that roll back when he's laughing at me. He rises up like the tide the moment his lips meet mine. We may only have tonight. But till the morning sun, you're mine, all mine. Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love._ ” Louis brought a hand up and rested it on Harry’s chest, drawing little patterns into his skin.

 

That song ended and I’m Yours came on making Louis smile. He started singing again, a little louder this time. “ _Well, open up your mind and see like me, open up your plans and damn you're free. Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love. Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family. And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved. So I won't hesitate. No more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm sure. There's no need to complicate. Our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours. Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear, and I will nibble your ear.”_ He lifted his head and bit down on Harry’s ear softly sending shivers through his body.

 

Louis nosed into his temple before placing a kiss there. They went on like this for about fifteen minutes, Louis singing quietly into Harry’s chest. He heard Harry’s breathing pick up and then he felt it. Harry was slowly hardening against his bum making his cock twitch. Then, Louis got an idea.

 

“Come on, kitten. I’m gonna take care of you.” Louis said, getting up from Harry’s lap, pulling the boy with him. He led them to their room and guided Harry to the bed. “Can you get on your hands and knees, babe? I’m gonna show you something new.” Louis said.

 

Harry nodded and crawled onto the bed, staying on his hands and knees. He felt the bed dip and he looked back to see Louis kneeling behind him. Louis leant over him and kissed in between his shoulder blades before trailing open mouthed kisses down the boy’s back.

 

Louis sucked a mark right next to Harry’s tail, Harry’s breathing picking up. Louis brought his hands up and ran them up and down the kitten eared boy’s back before bringing them down to his bum and massaging his hands into it.

 

Harry whimpered as Louis’ lips travelled lower, Louis sucking a hard mark into Harry’s left arse cheek before doing the same to the other one. Louis trailed his thumbs down the cleft of Harry’s bum, his fingers stopping on the boy’s hole. Louis slowly parted Harry’s cheeks with his thumbs. He licked his lips in anticipation.

 

“So gorgeous.” Louis breathed. Harry whimpered and pushed back into the touch. “Patience, love. Don’t worry. I got you.” Louis whispered out. “You ready?” Louis asked, licking over his lips again, making sure they were wet.

 

Harry nodded furiously. “Yes. Please, Louis. Please.” He whined out, having no idea what to expect. But he was not prepared for what happened next. Louis leaned in and breathed over his hole, shivers shooting up his spine. He quickly flicked his tongue out over the ring of muscles. “Louis!” Harry gasped out, his arms giving out. He rested his forehead against his arms, his back arched and breathing heavy.

 

Louis licked over his entrance, a firm stroke of the tongue, Harry pressing back against his face. He enclosed his lips over the rim and sucked lightly, his tongue coming out and prodding against the boy’s entrance. Harry whined loudly, panting into the sheets.

 

Louis pulled back and sucked his fingers into his mouth before bringing them to Harry’s entrance, slowly pushing two inside. It was a little tight but he was still pretty loose from earlier. Louis scissored his fingers lightly, trying to avoid Harry’s prostate knowing the boy would want him to keep doing that. He wanted to teach Harry new things, sexual acts included.

 

Louis pulled his fingers out after a bit and brought his mouth back down. He lightly dragged his teeth over the boy’s rim before pressing a kiss there. He parted his lips and licked around his entrance in circles, the movement becoming smaller and smaller until he was gently pushing his tongue inside.

 

Harry let out a small sob as Louis started thrusting his tongue in and out. He was completely taken over by pleasure, the experience new and overwhelming.

 

Louis trailed one hand up and started stroking over Harry’s tail. He ran his hand down the soft fur, stopping it at the base. He gently massaged his fingers in where the boy’s tail met his skin, remembering how much he liked it and how sensitive it was from the night before. Harry let out a loud meow, his back arching even further under the touch. Louis pressed his fingers in before dragging his nails across the area, Harry whining at the action.

 

Louis moved his hand back down and parted Harry’s cheeks further. He licked from his perineum up to the beginning of his bum, sucking another mark directly under his tail, Harry moaning loudly into the thick air.

 

Louis moved back down and dragged his tongue over the boy’s entrance before pushing his tongue back inside. Harry’s hips bucked backward into Louis’ face causing Louis to moan into the tight heat. Harry sobbed as the vibrations travelled through his body.

 

Harry’s cock was red and leaking, his precome dripping onto the sheets below him. Louis wriggled his tongue around, trying to get it further into the boy. He had spit on his chin but honestly couldn’t give a fuck.

 

His own cock was straining against his briefs, painfully hard. There was a wet spot where his cum was pooling at the tip. He moved one hand down and pressed against it, trying to relieve some of the pressure. He moaned when his hand made contact, the sound making Harry sob again.

 

“L-Louis. I’m- I’m close.” Harry cried out.

 

Louis gripped his cock tightly through his boxers, trying to stop himself from coming. Getting Harry off got Louis off. Louis knew this from previous experiences from Harry’s last heat when he had to teach the boy. But it was never like this. He was so close to the edge just from Harry alone. The little sounds he made, the way he tasted, how he was so eager for it; it got Louis extremely worked up.

 

Louis licked into the boy with more fervour, trying to bring him over the edge. Louis brought the hand from his cock up and slowly pushed his pointer finger inside of Harry, next to his tongue. That was all it took before Harry was clenching around him and coming onto the sheets, releasing a broken sob. Louis pulled everything back and Harry collapsed onto the bed, his back heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Louis reached a hand down and pushed it past the band of his briefs, grasping his cock tightly. “Fuck.” He gasped out.

 

Harry turned his head so he could see Louis and his eyes widened. Louis had his eyes clenched shut and his bottom lip between his teeth. Harry could see Louis’ hand moving slowly inside his boxers. He pushed himself up on shaky arms and crawled over to Louis so he was kneeling in front of the boy. He reached his hand over and grabbed Louis’ wrist, pulling the boy’s hand out of his briefs. Louis’ eyes shot open at the touch.

 

“Kitten?” He croaked out.

 

Harry was looking at him with wide eyes, worrying his lip between his teeth. “I- Can I- I want.” He wasn’t sure what he was trying to say. “I-I want to. I want to do it.” He whispered out.

 

Louis nodded immediately. His cheeks were flushed light pink, a shot of pleasure surging through his body at the boy’s words. Harry sent him a timid smile before removing his hand from Louis’ wrist and bringing it to his boxers. He slowly pulled the fabric down Louis’ thighs, stopping at his knees seeing as the boy was kneeling and they had nowhere to go.

 

Louis gasped when his cock sprung free before moaning quietly. “Not gonna last, baby.” He mumbled out. That was soon to be proven very true.

 

Harry tentatively wrapped his hand around Louis’ dick before he rubbed the precome around to make his hand movements smoother. He started stroking slowly, his grip tightening around the hot flesh.

 

Minutes later, Louis was gasping out, clutching onto Harry’s broad shoulders, his nails biting into the skin of the boy’s back. Harry stroked him once, twice, three times and he was coming into the boy's hand and onto his own chest.

 

Harry released Louis’ now softening cock and brought his hand up to his mouth, licking and sucking all the come off. Louis was taking deep breaths before he finally opened his eyes, looking up to Harry. He stared at the boy with bright eyes, his mouth agape.

 

He moved his hands from Harry’s shoulders to wrap around the boy’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. It was soft and warm and it made Louis’ heart swell and made Harry melt into the touch. Harry brought his hands up and gripped onto Louis’ hair.

 

He got up onto his knees and tilted Louis’ head so their lips could move together smoothly. Louis whimpered into Harry’s mouth as the boy captured his bottom lip between his teeth and gently bit down. Their tongues met gently, running over each other’s.

 

Harry pulled back first, resting his forehead against Louis’. Harry pecked his lips for good measure before sitting back on his feet. Louis’ eyes fluttered open, smiling widely. He ran his eyes over Harry’s body, his gaze landing on the bandage wrapped around Harry’s arm. His smile faltered and his face fell.

 

Harry’s ears went flat when he saw and he whimpered. “What’s wrong, Lou?” Harry whimpered, thinking he’d done something wrong, tears welling up in his eyes. Louis reached out and took Harry’s hand in his, flipping it over so his bandaged forearm was facing up.

 

“How’s your arm?” Louis muttered quietly before looking up to the boy in question. His eyes widened when he saw the tears in his eyes. “Hazza, what’s wrong, baby?” Louis asked softly.

 

“N-Nothing. I thought- I thought you w-were upset with me.” He whispered out, a single tear falling down his face.

 

Louis quickly wiped it away and pulled the boy into his chest. “No, sweetheart. No, I could never be upset with you. Don’t ever think that. And if that ever does happen, I’ll let you know, okay? I love you so much, angel.” Louis said, kissing the boy’s hair. Harry sniffled and nodded before picking his head up, pressing a kiss to the corner of Louis’ mouth.

 

“I love you too, Lou. A-And my arm is fine.” He said quietly.

 

“Can I take a look at it?” Louis asked.

 

Harry nodded again, pulling back from Louis’ chest and holding his arm out. Louis carefully unwrapped the bandage and put it to the side, seeing little specks of dried blood on it. He lifted Harry’s arm closer to his face, scanning his eyes over it. The scratches were bright red, some of them scabbing over in some places. Louis cradled the arm in his hands and brought it up, pressing gentle kisses to the cuts.

 

“Never again.” He whispered as he pulled back, looking over to Harry.

 

Harry nodded, sniffling and looking down. Louis gently tilted his chin up and kissed his lips softly. He pulled back and sent Harry a small smile, the boy’s lips twitching upwards.

 

“How ‘bout we go clean this and I’ll put a fresh bandage on it.” Louis said.

 

“Okay.” Harry mumbled out.

 

Louis slid off the edge of the bed and pulled his boxers fully off before he guided Harry across the hall. He carefully cleaned the scratches, some blood coming off onto the cotton balls. He put cream on them before wrapping it up with a clean bandage.

 

He peppered kisses to it before pulling back smiling up at Harry. Louis also cleaned himself up while they were in the bathroom, wiping the minimal amount of cum off his chest with a washcloth.

 

By the time they left the bathroom, it was lunchtime. They walked into the kitchen and Louis made them sandwiches. They sat at the table and chatted quietly between bites. Louis cleaned the dishes when they were done and put them away before hopping up on the counter.

 

He knew it wasn’t sanitary but he cleans the kitchen every now and again, plus it’s his flat anyways. He started kicking his legs like a giddy child on a long car ride. Harry smiled to him from across the room before he got up and walked in between the boy’s legs. He ran his fingers up Louis’ strong thighs, his hands coming to rest on the boy’s curvy hips. He leant down and pressed their cheeks together, breathing in Louis’ homey scent. He snaked his arms around the boy’s waist pulling him closer to edge of the counter and into his chest.

 

“I love you, Louis.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis pressed a kiss to his shoulder before responding. “I love you too, my beautiful baby boy.” Louis mumbled into his skin, reaching his hand around and lightly stroking over the boy’s tail. Harry released a soft purr into Louis’ hair. “How ‘bout... How ‘bout we go sit on the couch and I’ll scratch your ears and play with your hair.” Louis suggested with a smile.

 

Harry’s eyes lit up and his ears twitched. Louis’ eyes caught the movement of his tail flicking excitedly behind him. Harry hid his face in Louis’ hair and nodded happily. Louis hopped off the counter, his body sliding down against Harry’s.

 

Louis kissed his lips quickly before scampering off into the living room and sitting on the couch. Harry walked in moments after him and went over to the couch, sitting criss-cross on the cushion next to Louis. He was facing the boy, his eyes bright, ears and tail twitching with anticipation.

 

Louis opened his arms as an invitation and Harry crawled into them, curling up next to the boy, resting his head on his chest. Louis reached his hand up and did as he promised. He started lightly scratching Harry’s ears with one hand before running his fingers through the wild curls on the boy’s head.

 

He pressed a kiss into his hair then pressed another one on his ear. Harry had a steady purr coming out of him, a content look on his face, his eyes barely shut. Louis lightly rubbed his thumb over Harry’s ear before rubbing his palm over it, lightly pressing down. Harry arched his neck up, pushing his head further into Louis’ hand.

 

Louis had a smile on his face the whole time. Harry nudged his head into Louis’ jaw, rubbing his ear into it. He tilted his head and started giving small kitten licks to Louis’ head before trailing them up to his face. Louis giggled and turned his face towards Harry’s, softly licking the boy’s cheek.

 

Harry’s eyes fluttered open, staring wide eyed at Louis. He got up on his knees and reared back, his bum wiggling behind him, tail flitting around. Louis saw a glint of mischief flash across the boy’s eyes before he launched himself at Louis, pouncing on the older boy, knocking him onto the other cushion. Harry pinned him down by the shoulders and started kitten licking Louis’ face. Louis started laughing loudly, the brush of Harry’s tongue tickling his skin.

 

Louis reached up and tangled his fingers into Harry’s curls, guiding his head so he was looking down at him. He had a wide grin on his face, dimples and all.

 

“You are adorable.” Louis said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips. “So cute.” He said as he pulled back. Harry licked a long stripe up the side of his face, giggling breathlessly.

 

Harry somehow ended up straddling Louis’ thighs. He moved his hands down to Louis’ chest and started kneading into the skin. The movements were light at first but grew stronger with each press of the palm. Harry had his eyes closed, a small purr coming out. He leaned down and started lightly suckling on Louis’ collarbone, his tongue licking out every once in awhile. It took him a bit to catch on but Louis finally realised that Harry was nursing on him.

 

Louis brought his hands up to Harry’s shoulder before trailing them down his sides, coming to stop on the boy’s hip. Louis squeezed gently before moving them to Harry’s back. He started scratching up and down lightly, Harry purring heavily into his skin.

 

Harry shifted, his hands moving to Louis’ stomach and his lips moving to the boy’s other collarbone. His hands started kneading again, his lips closing around Louis’ skin. He sucked and licked lightly, purring increasing when Louis scratched along his tail.

 

Harry’s movements eventually stopped, his mouth still pressed open, purring into Louis’ skin. Louis moved his hands to Harry’s curls, carding his fingers through them, getting out some of the knots. Harry nuzzled into Louis’ chest before leaning up and kissing his neck.

 

He sat back on Louis’ thighs with his hands still pressed into the boy’s tummy. His eyes were shining wildly with something Louis had never seen before. It was enticing, the way his eyes were a bright green with flecks of gold, his pupils slightly dilated.

 

Harry shuffled down a bit before resting his head on Louis’ chest, closing his eyes. His bum was sticking up in the air, his back slightly arched. Louis could see his tail flick around before coming to rest diagonally across the boy’s back, the end of it curled around his side. His bum wiggled around before Harry slowly stretched his legs out, his body pressing flat into Louis’. Louis sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Harry’s frame.

 

They just laid there for awhile, at least forty five minutes, listening to each other’s calm breathing. Specifically because of that reason is why Louis noticed a change in Harry’s breathing pattern. His breaths were heavier and faster. Then, Louis felt it. Harry was getting hard, fast. That was the longest Harry had lasted on heat without getting hard.

 

“Hazza. How ‘bout we go take care of that?” Louis suggested. Harry nodded into his chest before pushing himself up. They made eye contact and the look Harry was giving Louis could only be described as hunger. “Come on, Haz. Up.” Louis told him.

 

Harry slowly got off of Louis, his eyes never leaving the boy. The look was predatorial, really. Louis followed Harry up and they walked down the hall and into their room.

 

As soon as the door was shut, Harry had Louis pressed against it, his hips pinning Louis there. Harry was purring heavily into the boy’s face through his nose. Louis’ eyes went wide, a flash of fear crossing his face but leaving as soon as it got there.

 

He had never seen Harry like this before. He was always so innocent and timid with his actions, always asking permission before doing things. But this, this was a whole new side to the boy _. And Louis loved it_. He loved being dominated, something he’d come to accept would never happen with Harry, but boy was he wrong.

 

Harry gently rocked his hips into Louis’ before reaching up and grabbing the boy’s face in his hands. He leant down and pressed a kiss to his lips as his hips rocked forward again. Louis let a whimper slip past his lips and into Harry’s. Harry’s actions were gentle but they had a force and purpose behind them. Harry liked this, being in control, Louis becoming pliant under his touch. Harry pulled back and trailed kisses down the boy’s jaw before sucking on his neck.

 

Louis arched up into his lips, his hips pressing into Harry’s. Harry moaned into his neck before biting down a little harder than he normally would. Louis gasped and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck but Harry reached up and grabbed Louis’ arms, removing them from his neck and pinning them to the door.

 

Louis’ eyes widened and he started breathing heavily as Harry’s hips shifted against his, their cocks brushing together. Harry started rolling his hips into Louis’, trying to get friction on his painfully hard cock.

 

“Ha-Hazza. Hazza, please.” Louis whimpered out.

 

Harry’s eyes shot open and he pulled back from Louis’ neck, staring down at the boy. He was in shock, not knowing what had come over him or why Louis had let him do it. Harry’s eyes looked over him and he immediately dropped the boy’s arms.

 

“Haz?” Louis said quietly.

 

“S-Sorry. M’sorry. I don’t- I don’t know- Know what- I don’t know what happened. I’m so sorry.” Harry stuttered out, dropping his head down, his ears going flat.

 

Louis reached up and grabbed his face, tilting it up so they were making eye contact. “Never be sorry for doing that. Okay, babe? I loved it. I absolutely love it when you take control.” Louis said seriously.

 

Harry nodded before Louis leant up and kissed him softly. He ran his fingers through Harry’s curls and lightly gripped them, pulling him closer. Harry hesitantly wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, locking his fingers right above the boy’s bum.

 

“I love you so much, Hazza. So much.” Louis mumbled into the kiss. Harry nodded, his eyes shut tightly. “Why don’t we go take care of you, love?” Louis said.

 

Harry whimpered into Louis’ lips and nodded again. “Please.” He whispered. Louis pecked him once before pulling back.

 

“Go lie down. I’ll be right there.” Louis told him softly.

 

Harry made his way to the bed, crawling up and lying back with his head on the pillows. He had his knees bent, feet flat on the bed and his hand was resting on his stomach above his cock, fingers twitching.

 

Louis walked over to the bed but got down on his knees and reached under it, pulling out a box. Louis looked up from where he was kneeling on the floor to Harry, seeing the boy staring at the ceiling.

 

“You can touch yourself, baby. Touch yourself for me.” Louis said.

 

Harry let out a sigh of relief and wrapped a hand around his cock, moaning at the contact. He started stroking himself lightly, little breathy whimpers escaping him. Louis quickly located what he was looking for and crawled up on the bed, grabbing the lube on the way.

 

He got in between Harry’s parted legs and kissed his knee as he lubed up his fingers. He trailed kisses down Harry’s thigh before stopping to suck a mark as he brought his fingers down to the boy’s hole.

 

Harry gasped when Louis’ first finger slipped in, meeting no resistance. Louis thrust it once before lining up his next finger, pushing it in with ease. Harry was mewling and groaning, his head thrashing around as Louis scissored his fingers. He had one hand clenched in the sheets, the other still around his cock.

 

Louis lined up a third finger next to the other two. He slowly started pushing it in making Harry gasp at the slight burn of the stretch. He let out a whine and Louis looked up at him through hooded eyes, lightly biting down on his thigh before kissing the teeth marks.

 

“You’re alright, baby. Gonna make you feel so good.” Louis murmured into the boy’s skin.

 

Harry whined again before pushing back against Louis’ fingers. Louis started scissoring his fingers, trying to make sure Harry was stretched enough. After Harry had loosened a bit, Louis started thrusting his fingers in and out.

 

Harry groaned extremely loudly when Louis’ fingers brushed over his prostate. “T-There. There. Please, Lou.” Harry whined.

 

Louis just smirked into his thigh and purposefully started avoiding that spot. Louis thrust his fingers a few more times before removing them completely, Harry whining at the loss. Louis picked up the vibrator off the bed and slicked it up with lube, bringing it down to Harry's hole.

 

Harry gasped when it made contact with his entrance, the cool, hard plastic contrasting with his soft, warm body. Louis carefully started pushing the toy in, Harry tensing up at the intrusion. Louis was peppering kisses to the inside of the boy's, thigh.

 

"Relax, baby. You need to relax. Take deep breaths, sweetheart." Louis said softly.

 

"W-Want. I want..." Harry choked out, his hands clenching in the sheets.

 

"Shh, shh. I know. But you have to relax or else it's gonna hurt." Louis said, sucking a kiss to the boy's thigh.

 

Harry took a deep breath and relaxed around the toy. Louis pushed it in a fraction farther before letting Harry adjust.

 

"Louis, please. I just... Please." Harry sobbed out. Louis nodded and slowly but surely pushed the vibrator in with one motion. He flicked on the switch and Harry gasped, clenching around the toy.

 

Just then, Louis' phone rang.

 

"Fuck." Louis said, a look of annoyance dawning his face.

 

"L-Lou?" Harry whispered out.

 

"Ignore it, baby." Louis said, looking up to Harry.

 

The phone stopped ringing moments later. Louis grabbed the base of the toy and twisted it as he slowly pulled it out, pushing it back in seconds later. The phone rang again and Louis groaned in frustration.

 

"Hand me that." Louis said, kneeling up and outstretching a hand. Harry whimpered and reached for the phone on the nightstand. He handed it to Louis who pressed the answer button without looking at the screen. "Hello?" He growled out.

 

"Louis! Hi! How are you?" It was a woman's voice that he didn't quite recognise.

 

"Whomever this is, it's a really bad time." Louis said breathlessly.

 

"It's me, Anne." She said.

 

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Like I said, really bad timing." Harry let out a string of whimpers, his head thrashing around. "Harry, baby, hold on." Louis whispered.

 

"Ooh, is that Harry? Can I talk to him?" Anne asked excitedly.

 

"No. This is the worst time you could've called. We're really busy." Louis groaned.

 

"Oh, well, can we meet up sometime this week?" She asked.

 

"Ah, no. Busy all week." Louis said. Harry started rocking his hips down, trying to get Louis to move the vibrator.

 

"Lou, please." Harry whispered.

 

"Oh. All week? Really? Are you just trying to avoid me?" She asked suspiciously.

 

"No, but I really need to go." Louis said as calmly as he could. He put the phone in between his ear and shoulder, grabbing Harry's knee with his now free hand and spreading the boy's legs farther. He started gently thrusting the toy in and out of Harry making him release a loud moan.

 

"Are you sur- What was that?" Anne asked.

 

"Really busy right now." Louis said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

 

"Are you..." She gasped.

 

“Yes. Goodbye.” Louis sighed, pressing the end call button before tossing the phone off the bed. Harry was looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes. Louis lightly stroked the inside of his thigh. “You’re alright, baby. I got you.” Louis said softly.

 

“P-Please.” Harry whimpered out.

 

Louis nodded as he leaned up to kiss the writhing boy. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, pulling him in closer. Their lips moved together as Louis worked the toy in and out of the younger boy’s body.

 

Harry pulled back from Louis, letting his head drop down onto the pillows. Louis angled his hand differently and Harry was seeing stars, white hot pleasure shooting through his body and clouding his vision.

 

He let out a cry, his back arching off the bed. Louis kissed down his jaw, stopping on his neck and sucking a bright bruise into the pale skin. Harry's chest was heaving and he was letting out little broken sobs and whimpers as Louis continuously thrusted the vibrator into his prostate.

 

Louis pecked his lips before sitting back on his feet. He grabbed a hold of his own cock and started stroking at the same pace he was thrusting the toy. He let out a small breathy groan as he thumbed over the head, spreading around the precome.

 

"Louis... I-I'm- It's..." Harry gasped.

 

"Yeah. Me too, kitten." Louis breathed out. Harry let out a high pitched whine as he started pushing back against the toy. Louis started stroking his cock faster, trying to bring himself over the edge. "Touch yourself, kitten. Touch yourself for me." Louis groaned.

 

Harry let out a whimper as he grabbed his leaking cock. His movements were sloppy and uncoordinated as he stroked himself. Louis pushed the vibrator directly into Harry's prostate and held it there, Harry releasing a high pitched meow before coming all over his stomach with a sob. Louis quickened the pace of his hand on his cock and was coming seconds later onto Harry's stomach.

 

"F-Fuck." Louis gasped out, trying to catch his breath. Harry was whimpering and Louis looked up, seeing him squirming around. Louis realised he still had the vibrator on and inside the boy, pressing against his prostate. "Oh, shit. Sorry, Haz." Louis said breathlessly as he pulled out the toy, turning it off.

 

Harry shakily nodded as he stretched his legs out down the bed. Louis leant up over him and kissed his lips softly, gently working the boy's mouth open with his tongue. Harry keened into the kiss, pushing his fingers into Louis' hair. Louis released a quiet moan into the boy's mouth as their tongues tangled together.

 

Louis pulled back and started kissing down Harry's jaw before sucking below his ear. Louis kissed the spot before moving so he was curled up next to the green eyed boy. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder as the boy wrapped his arm around Louis, pulling him closer.

 

"I love you, Hazza." Louis mumbled.

 

"I love you too, Lou." Harry said softly. A small smile broke out on Louis' face as he pressed a kiss to the boy's sweaty skin.

 

"Let's go take a bath." Louis murmured.

 

"Okay." Harry whispered out.

 

Louis pushed himself up and got out of bed, offering Harry a hand. He pulled Harry up and led them to the bathroom, plugging the drain and turning on the taps. When the bath was full, he turned off the water and climbed in the tub. Harry climbed in after him, leaning his back against Louis' torso.

 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, running his fingers over the boy’s sides. He cupped some water in his hands and poured it over Harry’s stomach before scrubbing at the skin to get the cum off. Harry purred happily as he nuzzled under Louis’ chin, rubbing his face there.

 

He started lightly licking Louis’ neck but that soon turned to sucking on the skin. He pushed back into Louis, his legs squirming around.

 

“What, baby? What is it?” Louis asked.

 

Harry only whimpered and sucked harder on his neck before biting down. Louis trailed his hands down from where they were resting on the boy’s stomach to find that he was, in fact, hard again. Harry whined when Louis’ hands brushed over his cock.

 

Louis turned his head and connected their lips in an obscene kiss as he trailed one hand down further to Harry’s still stretched hole. He pushed two fingers inside the boy who moaned into his mouth at the action.

 

Louis immediately started thrusting his fingers, searching for Harry’s prostate. He found it moments later; Harry groaning into his mouth as his fingers repeatedly hit that spot inside him. Louis added a third finger slowly, Harry gasping against his lips. Louis’ hand started working over the boy’s cock in time with the thrust of his fingers. Harry was moaning and whimpering into the kiss.

 

Eventually, he stopped kissing back and was just panting heavily into Louis’ mouth, his eyes clenched shut. Louis sucked on his bottom lip before biting down gently. He kissed down his neck and lightly sucked on the skin. Louis stopped thrusting his fingers and instead started rubbing them back and forth over his prostate, Harry whining and pushing down on the digits inside him. His legs started trembling as little whimpers and whines slipped past his swollen lips.

 

“You close, kitten? You gonna come for me? Come on, baby. I want you to come for me. I wanna see it. Always so pretty when you come. Pretty all the time. So gorgeous, baby boy.” Louis whispered, his lips brushing Harry’s ear.

 

Harry whimpered and nodded, his eyes still shut tightly. “Y-Yeah. Gonna c- Gonna-G- Louis.” Harry cried out, coming into the water, some reaching his stomach. He clenched around the boy’s fingers as his cock pulsated in his hand, Louis working him through his orgasm.

 

When Harry was done, Louis carefully pulled out his fingers and retracted his hands. “So good, sweetheart. You did so well.” Louis cooed, peppering kisses to the side of Harry’s head.

 

Harry was breathing heavily into the thick air. Louis gently cleaned both of them off, washing and rinsing their hair as well. They got out and wrapped themselves in towels.

 

“How ‘bout some dinner, love?” Louis asked as they stepped into their room. Harry discarded his towel, opting for the nude, whilst Louis left his on. Harry nodded lazily. “Come on, then.” Louis said. He led Harry out into the living room. “You can stay out here if you want while I go find something for us to eat.” Harry nodded again and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV quietly and wrapping his tail around himself.

 

Louis smiled before he walked into the kitchen. He found some chicken fingers in the freezer so he put those in the oven. He walked into the living room just as there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it cautiously, not trying to expose himself to whomever it was. It was Zayn and Niall.

 

“Louis! Can we come in?” Niall asked.

 

Louis scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. “Ehm... Uh... S’not the best time?” He said as more of a question than anything. Zayn eyed him curiously as Niall raised an eyebrow.

 

“Why not? And why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” Niall asked sceptically.

 

“I’m not wearing anything. I just got out of the bath. And because, uhm... Well, for one, Harry is sitting naked on the couch.” Louis whispered. “And two, uh... You know, this week is really just a bad week for anything really.” Louis said quietly.

 

“So you guys just shagged in the bath... Is that what I’m getting at here?” Zayn whispered.

 

“What?! No! We did not shag. We haven’t had sex yet, you arsehole.” Louis whisper yelled.

 

“Well, you did something in the bath...” Niall added, an amused look on his face.

 

“You’re both dicks. I hate you.” Louis said, blushing light pink and scrubbing a hand over his face to try and hide it.

 

“Is he at least good in bed?”

 

“Niall! That’s none of your business!” Louis exclaimed.

 

“Louis?” Harry called from inside the flat.

 

Louis turned to look at him. “Hold on, baby. I’ll be right there.” Louis said before turning back to the two boys standing at his door. “Is there a reason you two are here? Not trying to be rude or anything.” Louis said quietly.

 

“Was just checking up on you after the whole John thing.” Zayn said.

 

Louis flinched as he thought back to how Harry had hurt himself but nodded anyways. “No, yeah. I mean, yeah. Good. We’re fine.” Louis stammered out.

 

Zayn raised an eyebrow at him. “You sure? You don’t sound like it.” Zayn said.

 

“No, no. We’re okay. It was a little hectic when we got home the day of but everything’s fine now.” Louis told them quietly.

 

“Alright, Boobear. We’ll go then. Let you get back to your man. Don’t want to keep him waiting.” Zayn said cheekily. He leant in and kissed Louis’ cheek before turning to go to his car. Niall did the same and followed Zayn away. Louis sighed and shut the door.

 

“You okay, love?” Louis asked quietly, turning to Harry.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Are you?” He asked.

 

“I’m fine, baby. That was just Zayn and Niall. Told them to come back some other time.” Louis said softly as he went and sat down next to Harry, cuddling up to his side and nuzzling into his neck.

 

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulder. “Oh, alright.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis nodded into his neck as he lightly kissed one of the lovebites he had made, goosebumps rising on Harry’s skin. They sat there like that for a few minutes until the oven timer started going off, Harry’s ears going flat against his head.

 

Louis kissed his cheek before getting up to turn off the oven. He took the food out and set it on the stove. He grabbed plates and ketchup. He put food on the plates and brought them and the ketchup to the living room. They ate dinner quietly, snuggled up to each other. After they were done, they cleaned up, Harry helping with the dishes.

 

Louis ended up sucking Harry off before they got into bed.

 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him to his chest so Harry's back was pressed against his front. He kissed the boy's shoulder blade before kissing up his neck making Harry giggle and squirm away.

 

Louis pulled him flush against his chest before leaning up to his ear. "If you wake up in the middle of the night and you have to take care of it, you can do it here or go into the spare bedroom. Whichever you're more comfortable with. Just make sure you clean up or you could get a rash. You know where everything is?" Louis whispered quietly.

 

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Lou. Thank you. I love you." Harry said softly.

 

"I love you too, sweetheart." Louis whispered back, nuzzling his face into Harry's curls. He pressed a kiss there before resting his head back on the pillow. And that's how they fell asleep.

 

+

 

Harry woke up once in the middle of the night.


	26. For The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERWARNINGS: KINDA SORTA MENTIONS OF SUICIDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i know the last time i uploaded this is what everyone was waiting for lol so here you go

It was three days later.

 

Louis woke up to find Harry still wrapped up in his arms, the boy having slept soundly through the whole night. He smiled as he pressed a delicate kiss to the back of the boy’s neck, goosebumps rising in the spot where his lips had previously been. He caught one of Harry’s ears twitching out of the corner of his eye before the boy let out a soft groan and rolled over into Louis. He shuffled around until he was facing Louis with his head tucked under the boy’s chin. Louis lightly scratched up and down Harry’s back. Harry nuzzled his head into Louis’ jaw before kissing the boy’s neck.

 

“Morning, Lou.” Harry mumbled into his skin.

 

“G’Morning, Hazza.” Louis whispered into his curls.

 

He nosed at one of Harry’s soft ears, pressing a sweet kiss to the fur. Harry let out a soft purr, the noise sending vibrations travelling through Louis’ neck.

 

Louis hitched his leg over Harry’s hip and gently rolled them over so he was straddling the younger boy. He leant down and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s full lips before pulling back to smile at the boy.

 

Harry whimpered and reached his hands up, making grabby motions. Louis grabbed his hands and laced their fingers together, pinning Harry’s arms down above his head. Louis was smiling at him wickedly while Harry was pouting up at the older boy. He leant down and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips before pulling back and climbing out of bed, scampering out of the room.

 

“Louis...” Harry groaned loudly, stretching his arms and legs out before getting out of bed.

 

He padded out of the room and down the hall, assuming Louis had gone to the kitchen. His assumptions were correct. He found Louis standing at the counter mixing something in a bowl. There was also a pan on top of the stove.

 

Harry sat down at the table, twiddling his thumbs while Louis made breakfast. He wasn’t paying attention so he jumped when a plate was set down in front of him, looking over to Louis. The blue eyed boy sent him a soft smile before reaching over to cut his food. Harry reached out a hand and stopped him. Louis gave him a curious look but stopped nonetheless.

 

“Teach me.” Harry said quietly.

 

Louis’ face immediately softened and he nodded. “Of course, angel. Here. Just-“ Louis placed the knife in Harry’s right hand and the fork in his left. He guided the boy’s hands so he was cutting his food. Louis let go and Harry continued cutting up his food until it was all done. He smiled over to Louis who was grinning widely.

 

Louis surged forward and captured his lips in a kiss making Harry drop his utensils, the metal clattering on the ceramic plate. Harry brought his hands up to tangle in Louis’ hair, gripping tightly onto the feathery strands. Louis still had a bright smile on his face when he pulled back.

 

“Perfect. You’re absolutely perfect. So proud of you.” Louis breathed out. Harry blushed bright pink and turned his face away. “No, baby. Look at me.” Louis said, cupping Harry’s cheek and turning his head towards him. “You honestly have no idea how wonderful you are. And I promised. I promised I would tell you and remind you every chance I got. So this is me doing that. You are amazing. You are so gorgeous and lovely. You’re so kind to everyone and just absolutely wonderful. I need you to remember that. Because one day, I may not be here to remind you and I don’t want you getting sad or to think lowly of yourself. I want you to remember how perfect you are. Okay? Can you do that for me? Can you please do that for me, sweetheart?” Louis asked quietly. Harry nodded silently, tears welling up in his eyes, a few running down his face. Louis lightly brushed away his tears before wrapping him in a strong hug. “I love you so much. So so much.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry couldn’t hold back anymore and let out a small sob into Louis’ neck as he nodded, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get the words out. Louis lightly stroked up and down his back before running his fingers through Harry’s knotty curls.

 

“Shh, shh. Come on, lovey. Don’t cry. There’s no need to cry, angel. You’re okay.” Louis cooed softly. Harry was letting out small, hiccupy breaths. “Breathe for me, baby. You need to breathe.” Louis said quietly. Harry took a few deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. “There you go. Perfect.” Louis murmured.

 

“I love you too, Louis. I l- I love you so much.” Harry choked out.

 

Louis squeezed him tighter before pulling back, wiping away Harry’s tears. He leaned in for a soft kiss, his hands cupping the curly haired lad’s cheeks. Harry whimpered into the kiss as they slowly moved their lips together. Louis pulled back and rested their foreheads together, nudging his nose into Harry’s.

 

“Come on, love. Breakfast is getting cold.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry nodded softly, pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek before pulling back. He had a small smile playing on his face and this brilliant ache in his chest. It was a good ache. He was pretty sure his heart had swelled up three times its size at the love and adoration he felt towards Louis.

 

They both turned back to their food and ate breakfast in silence, Louis’ hand resting on Harry’s thigh. Louis glanced up at the clock as they were cleaning the dishes, realising he had work in a few hours. He didn’t mention it though, knowing Harry would get upset.

 

Harry put away the last dish before going to walk up in front of Louis, rubbing himself into the boy’s chest. Louis let a little laugh slip past his lips as he wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry whimpered and rubbed himself into Louis again, nudging the boy’s chin with his head.

 

“You need...” Louis questioned quietly.

 

Harry nodded into his neck. Louis turned them around so Harry was leaning up against the counter as he dropped to his knees, aching as they came in contact with the tile. Louis looked up at Harry through his eyelashes as he reached and took hold of the boy’s rapidly hardening cock. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and stroked once as he leaned in and licked the precome off the head.

 

Harry gasped and his hands grabbed onto Louis’ hair, making him moan as he wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock. He sunk down farther and let go with his other hand as he moved them to Harry’s hips. He pulled back and swirled his tongue around the head before dipping it into the slit to collect the precome beading there. Harry moaned and his hips thrust forward causing Louis to moan loudly.

 

Louis started guiding Harry’s hips back and forth so he was thrusting into his mouth. Harry gasped when he realised what Louis was doing, gripping the boy’s hair tightly as he started moving his hips carefully on his own. Louis moaned loudly around his cock causing him to groan and thrust particularly hard, his dick hitting the back of Louis’ throat, making him gag. Harry gasped and pulled Louis off by his hair but Louis had other ideas.

 

“Oh my god. Are you okay? I’m so sor-“ He was cut off by the guttural moan that escaped him as Louis shoved his hips into the counter and swallowed him down. Louis started bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks around Harry. “Fuck.” Harry breathed out.

 

Louis eyes widened as he looked up to Harry but the boy had his eyes shut and his head resting back against the cabinets. Louis had never heard Harry curse before. But it was one of the most attractive things he’d ever heard.

 

He moaned around Harry’s cock as he rubbed his thumbs in little circles over the boy’s hipbones. Harry’s hand cradled the back of Louis’ head as he started to cautiously thrust his hips again.

 

Louis’ knees were extremely sore by now but he pushed through it, sucking harder around the boy. His hands moved from Harry’s hips to his arse, squeezing gently as he helped guide the boy’s movements. Harry moaned loudly as he tugged on Louis’ hair, signalling his approaching orgasm.

 

“Cl-Close.” Harry whimpered out.

 

Louis sucked harder as he ran his fingertips down the cleft of Harry’s arse, stopping on his hole. Harry gasped, not sure whether to push back on the fingers or into the wet heat of Louis’ mouth. Louis started lightly massaging the tips of his fingers over Harry’s entrance. Harry cried out and gripped Louis’ hair tightly.

 

“I’m- I- I- I’m g-“ He stammered out.

 

Louis gently slipped his middle finger into Harry and that was it. Harry groaned loudly as he shot into Louis’ awaiting mouth, the boy sucking him through it. Louis pulled off with a ‘pop’ and swallowed Harry’s release as he retracted his finger.

 

Louis got up off the floor and stretched out his legs, bending his knees a few times. “Ow...” He breathed out.

 

“Are you okay, Lou?” Harry asked. Louis could hear the genuine concern laced through his voice.

 

“Yeah, babe. M’fine. Knees are sore is all.” Louis murmured quietly.

 

“Oh...” Harry said with a frown. “Sorry.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis leaned up and pecked his lips quickly. “Not your fault, baby doll. Floors are hard.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Oh. Okay.” Harry said quietly.

 

Louis kissed his jaw before nuzzling his face into the boy’s neck as he wrapped his arms around it. Harry smiled slightly and snaked his arms around Louis’ waist, his hands coming to rest on the curve of Louis’ bum. Louis mouthed at Harry’s skin before sucking lightly, his teeth coming out to graze the sensitive flesh. Harry sighed heavily as his hands came up to card through the smaller boy’s hair.

 

The next couple hours passed in a blur. They were cuddled up in bed in their post-orgasm highs. Louis had just eaten Harry out as he jerked himself off. Louis was pretty sure that was Harry’s favourite; the boy becoming a shaking, sobbing mess under the feeling of his tongue, coming undone without being touched.

 

Louis was lightly stroking over Harry’s back, sometimes petting his tail, Harry purring quietly into his chest. “Oh, so... I wanted to... Well... I guess ask you about something?” Louis said softly. Harry nodded, telling him to go on. “You, uhm... When I was sucking you off, you- you cursed.” He immediately felt Harry tense up in his arms, the boy slowly moving backwards and curling into himself. Louis noticed his ears were flat against his head and his eyes were clenched shut.

 

Louis reached a hand out to comfort him but he flinched away at the touch. “P-Please. Please, don’t- don’t...” Harry wheezed, moving further away from Louis.

 

Louis’ eyes widened when he realised what was going on. Harry thought he was going to hurt him.

 

“Haz...” Louis breathed out. “Baby...” Harry was trembling, shaking his head back and forth. “What did I say? The first night I brought you home. I promised you something. Do you remember what I promised?” Louis asked quietly. Harry gave a slight nod. “Can you tell me what I said?” Louis pressed.

 

“You- You said- You said you wouldn’t- Wouldn’t hurt- Hurt me.” Harry choked out. Louis reached a tentative hand out and curled his fingers around the boy’s bicep, Harry wincing at the contact.

 

“Come here, angel. I want to hold you.” Louis said softly.

 

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked cautiously at Louis. He hesitantly shuffled towards the boy until he was close enough so that Louis could pull him into his chest. He tilted Harry’s head up and kissed his lips softly but with purpose at the same time. Harry eventually kissed him back, a wary press of the lips. Louis reached up and cupped his face, kissing more forcefully.

 

“Come on, Haz. I’m not gonna hurt you, baby. I love you so much.” Louis mumbled into his lips.

 

Harry whimpered and brought his hands up to Louis’ hair. He started kissing back with just as much, if not more, force. Louis’ tongue came out and grazed Harry’s bottom lip, the boy opening his mouth immediately.

 

Their tongues tangled together and it was hot and messy, desperate even; desperate for the other to know how they felt. The kiss slowed before stopping, both of them panting into each other’s mouths. Louis dropped his head back onto the pillow as Harry took a deep breath.

 

“I’m sorry. I know- I know you would never... I just got so scared. I’m sorry for cursing.” Harry whispered truthfully, his head hanging down.

 

“You’re absolutely right. I would never. And about the cursing.” Louis said, Harry flinching. “I was going to say it was really hot and you can do it whenever you want.” Louis said tenderly.

 

“Oh...” Harry said, a light pink blush filling his cheeks.

 

Louis nodded brightly as he leaned over to kiss the corner of Harry’s mouth, making Harry smile. Louis spared a glance at the alarm clock and saw it was eleven fifteen.

 

“I have to go soon.” He muttered, more to himself than anything.

 

“W-Where are you going?” Harry whispered.

 

Louis sighed as he got out of bed and went over to the dresser, pulling on briefs before finding a pair of jeans to wear. “I have work.” He mumbled as he walked to the closet and grabbed a jumper, pulling it over his tousled hair.

 

He walked out of the room and into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he was done, he went back to their room to grab his keys, wallet, and phone. Harry got out of bed and followed him into the living room.

 

"P-Please. Please don't go." Harry whimpered, tears in his eyes. Louis pulled the naked boy into his body, cradling him to his chest.

 

"I have to, baby. I need to work." Louis said softly, kissing the side of the crying boy's head. "Please don't cry, angel. I hate it when you cry." Louis whispered, stroking a hand through Harry's curls.

 

Harry let out a small sob into Louis' neck. "I don't want you to go. What if- What if you get hurt again?!" Harry whimpered out.

 

"Oh, honey. Come on now. I'll be fine. I'll drive and how 'bout I call you whenever I can. We can talk on the phone on my way there and when I have breaks, okay?" Louis said.

 

Harry let out another sob but nodded anyways. "O-Okay." He hiccupped out. Harry's hands were curled into Louis' jumper, tightly gripping the fabric.

 

"Why don't you go sit down, lovey. I'll go grab the phone." Louis suggested.

 

Harry whimpered and shook his head, his grip tightening in the material. Louis sighed and scooped Harry up into his arm, bringing him to the couch and gently placing him down. Harry let out a sob and curled into himself as Louis let go.

 

Louis quickly walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the receiver, bringing it back to Harry. He sat down on the edge of the couch and reached out, tucking some of Harry's hair behind his ear. Harry grabbed onto his wrist, not wanting him to pull away.

 

He was looking up at Louis with teary, pleading eyes, desperately hoping the boy would change his mind. Louis leaned down and kissed Harry softly, his lips salty from his tears. He pulled back and Harry started whimpering before letting out another sob. Louis pressed a fierce kiss to the boy's forehead before placing the phone in his hand.

 

"Look. I'll call you right now, okay? Baby, you need to calm down. I don't wanna leave you like this." Louis said softly.

 

"D-Don't. Don't leave me. Please." Harry pleaded, crying even harder.

 

"Sweetheart, I have to. I wouldn't if it wasn't necessary. I love you more than anything, kitten." Louis said quietly.

 

Harry sniffled loudly and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "I l-love you too, Louis." Harry whimpered.

 

"Look, I'm gonna call you right now, okay?" Louis asked. Harry nodded. Louis unlocked his cell phone and pressed the call button for his landline. The phone started ringing and Harry jumped. "Press the button that says call." Louis said. Harry shakily pushed the button. Louis got up from the couch causing Harry to reach out after him as he walked to the other side of the room. Louis brought his phone up to his ear. "Can you hear me?" Harry heard the words through the speaker on the phone he had and nodded. "Okay." Louis hung up the phone. "Now push the end button." Harry looked to the phone and pushed the button. "I'm gonna get you my iPod and you can text me from that all the time, okay?" Harry was giving him a curious look. "You can send me messages by typing them.” Louis told him as he left the room.

 

He quickly went into their room and located his iPod touch, opening the message app. He went back into the living room and sat back down. He opened the messages to his mobile and handed the device to Harry.

 

“Try sending me a message, love.” Louis said quietly.

 

It took him a bit to figure it out but Harry eventually typed a message on the iPod and hit send, Louis’ phone vibrating seconds later. He unlocked his phone and a smile immediately broke out onto his face. Harry’s message said ‘ _I love you’._

 

“I love you too, baby kitten.” Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “You can also send me pictures and videos if you want.” Louis proceeded to show him how to work the camera and how to send things. “Okay? You alright?” Louis asked softly, pushing Harry’s curls out of his face.

 

He whimpered but nodded anyways. “Yeah.” He whispered.

 

“Alright, sweetheart.” Louis said as he pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead. “I love you.” He said.

 

“I love you too.” Harry said.

 

Louis kissed him softly before getting up. “Be back before you know it.” Louis said with a smile as he slipped out of the door. As soon as he got to his car, he immediately called Harry.

 

“ _Hello?”_

 

“Baby. Hi.” Louis said softly.

 

“ _Oh, hi, Lou.”_ Harry said softly.

 

Louis pulled out of his spot and started driving, putting the phone on speaker. “You alright, love?” Louis asked.

 

Harry nodded but then realised Louis couldn’t see him. “ _Yeah_.” He breathed out.

 

“Good. That’s good.” Louis said.

 

“ _Yeah.”_ Harry squeaked out.

 

A small smile broke out on Louis’ face but it faltered when he realised he was on the road the shop was on. Louis parked on the street behind the cafe and sighed. “Baby, I have to go.” Louis sighed.

 

He heard Harry release a broken whimper before his low voice crackled through his speaker. “ _O-Okay.”_ Harry whimpered. Louis heard him sniffle loudly and it broke his heart.

 

“Baby, are you crying?” He heard Harry release another whimper. “Hold on. I’m gonna call you on the iPod, okay? Just press the green button.” Louis told him.

 

“ _Alright.”_ Harry said.

 

Just as Louis was hanging up, he heard a small sob come from the phone. He quickly opened up his facetime app and plugged in his headphones as he got out of the car. He had to find the contact and he quickly pressed the call button. Harry answered with puffy, red eyes and tear tracks staining his cheeks.

 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Louis said softly. “Look. See. I’m alright. You don’t have to worry about me.” Louis said as he opened the screen door that led to the kitchen. He smiled and waved at Ed, but held up a finger to tell him to hold on. “See. Already inside. Nothing to worry about.” He flipped the camera and pointed it at Ed, who waved, before flipping it back. “I have to go, angel. But I’ll text you, okay? I love you so much.” Louis said softly.

 

“ _I love you too, Lou_.” Harry hiccupped out.

 

“Bye, sweetheart.” Louis said with a small smile before hanging up.

 

Ed was giving him a curious look. “What was that about?” He asked.

 

“Harry. He’s been very protective of me since I got mugged and he hates when I go out alone. He’s scared I’ll get hurt again. He just gets really worried.” Louis said with a fond smile.

 

“Oh...” Ed said. “And angel, sweetheart? Really, Lou? He’s like what, twenty one, twenty two?” Ed chuckled out.

 

“He’s eighteen. He’s still just a kid. He’s my little baby.” Louis gushed.

 

Ed’s eyes widened comically. “He’s eighteen?! Really? He looked a lot older.” He exclaimed. “You’re not the type to go for the younger ones, Lou. I’m surprised.” Ed said.

 

Louis raised an eyebrow at him. “What are you implying, Sheeran?” Louis asked.

 

Ed raised his hands in defence. “Nothing, mate. He just doesn’t seem like your type.” He said.

 

“Type? I have a type?” Louis asked.

 

“I don’t know, babe.” Ed chuckled.

 

Louis pouted at him. “And I call him those things because they’re true. He’s an absolute sweetheart and an angel.” Louis said, putting his hands on his hips.

 

“No need for sass.” Ed said, smiling lightly.

 

Louis swatted at his shoulder as he walked past him and into the store. He groaned internally when he saw Eleanor working, not wanting to have to deal with her. But he put on a smile and bared through it.

 

“Hey, Louis!” She exclaimed, stepping closer to him. They had no customers so Louis had no excuse not to talk to her. Yet, he did.

 

“Hey, E- Oh, hold on.” His phone was buzzing in his pocket. He fished it out and looked at it seeing he had at least five messages from Harry. “Oh, shit.” He muttered under his breath. He quickly unlocked his phone, going to his messages.

 

_‘Hi Lou.’_

_‘Lou?’_

_‘Louis?’_

_‘Are yuo ok?’_

_‘Lou?’_

_‘Please’_

_‘Please answer me’_

 

Louis’ heart sank at the messages. He quickly typed out a reply, hoping the boy wasn’t too broken up about him not answering right away.

 

‘ _Hi, babe. Sorry I didn’t answer. I was talking to Ed. Are you okay_?’ He hit send. Before he could pocket his phone, he saw the typing icon pop up.

 

 _'Yeah. I was just worried_.' Was Harry's reply.

 

Louis knew that wasn't good, knowing the boy was probably a crying, sobbing mess. He could picture it in his head; Harry curled up into the couch, his ears flat and tail unmoving on his hips, little sobs and whimpers coming out of him. It made his heart clench painfully knowing he could've caused the boy any pain.

 

 _'I love you, kitten. Please don't cry because of me._ ' He typed out. He slipped the phone back it his pocket and turned to Eleanor, who was looking at him curiously.

 

"Everything alright?" She asked.

 

“I hope so.” Louis mumbled.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked quietly, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist, squeezing lightly. Louis’ eyes widened as he turned to look at her. She had a small smile on her face as she spoke softly. “You can talk to me if you want. I won’t tell anyone.” She said, leaning closer to Louis. Her face was inching forward and her eyes slipped shut and Louis panicked.

 

“Uh, uhm, what are you doing?” He said, pulling out of her grasp. Her eyes shot open and her face fell when she realised she wasn’t going to get what she wanted.

 

“I, uh, uhm... I was going to kiss you.” She finally got out.

 

“Yeah, I know that. But why?” Louis asked.

 

“Because I like you? I don’t know.” She said.

 

“You do know I’m in a relationship, right?” Her eyes widened. “With a guy...” He said. Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

 

“You- You’re- You’re...” She stuttered out.

 

“Gay? Yeah, I am. Have been for as long as I can remember. Never really much liked girls.” Louis said nonchalantly, picking a fuzz off of his jumper.

 

“Oh...” She said.

 

“Yupp.” Louis said cheerily, a bright smile on his face.

 

“Is it... Is it that guy that came in here?” She asked.

 

“Who, Josh? No. Haven’t talked to him since a couple days after I got mugged. He was the one that brought me home. But, no. His name is Harry. I brought him in with me a few days ago actually.” Louis said with a fond smile. “I would’ve brought him today but he, uh, he’s sick.” Louis said.

 

“Is he cute?” She asked. She now had a slight smile on her face.

 

“Gorgeous.” Louis said proudly.

 

“Do you have any pictures?” She asked.

 

Louis thought about it for a second. “Actually, no. No, I don’t. But I can get one.” Louis said, pulling out his phone. He had one message from Harry.

 

‘ _How did you know?”_

 

Louis’ face fell at the message. ‘ _I just know these things, sweetheart. And can you do me a favour?’_ Louis hit send and got a reply seconds later.

 

‘ _Yeah’_

 

‘ _Can you send me a picture?’_

The next message was a little slower but it came with a picture like Louis asked; only it was a picture of his tail. From the angle it was taken, Louis could assume Harry was curled up, facing the couch, still naked. The picture was of Harry’s hip, his tail resting across it, part of his bum visible. Louis smiled to himself before typing his next message.

 

‘ _You’re adorable. But can I have one of your gorgeous face? I want to show someone what you look like. Just don’t get your ears in it, love.’_

 

‘ _Oh yeah’_

Louis knew Harry was blushing at that. He was proven to be correct when the next message came in. It was a picture of his face, some of his curls in it. His cheeks were dusted with a rosy hue. He had a slight smile on his face but Louis could tell he’d been crying, his eyes still a little bloodshot and slightly puffy. A sad smile crossed Louis’ face at the bittersweet photo before he turned the phone so Eleanor could see it.

 

“He’s very handsome, Lou.” She said, smiling at him. She looked back to the picture and her smile faltered. “Is he alright? He looks like he’s been crying.” She said quietly, genuine concern in the tone of her voice.

 

Louis pulled the phone away and scratched the back of his head. “Oh, no, uhm, yeah. No. He’s just- He was just worried. He worries a lot when I’m gone. Always afraid something’ll happen to me again. He just cares a lot. He’s got a big heart. One of the reasons I love him. Maybe I’ll bring him in again and you can meet him.” Louis said softly, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

 

He looked up to Eleanor, who had a bright smile on her face. “I’d like that.” She said. Louis nodded to her as he washed his hands and pulled on an apron. He walked up next to her, looking around the empty shop. “So, I never really had a chance then, huh?” She said quietly, not looking away from where she was looking out the window. There was a hint of amusement in her voice.

 

“I’m afraid not.” Louis chuckled. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out but there was nothing, which has happened before. He did however text Harry back.

 

‘ _Beautiful, kitten. I love you.’_ Louis said.

 

‘ _I love you too. I miss you Lou.’_ Louis sighed, glancing at the time. It was almost one and his first break was at one thirty.

 

‘ _I miss you too, baby. I’ll call soon, okay?’_

 

’ _Okay’_

_‘How are you, babycakes?’_

_‘I’m okay’_

_‘Better than before?’_ He got no reply after that, assuming Harry had fallen asleep or didn’t see his message. Twenty minutes later, Louis was slightly worried. ‘ _What are you doing, babe?’_

It took a bit but he saw the typing icon pop up and a picture a few moments later. And what a picture it was. It was of Harry. He had a hand wrapped around his cock, red and leaking onto his stomach, a sheen of sweat visible on the pale skin.

 

He got another message a few minutes later; a video this time. He decided it’d be best to save that for later, basing his decision on the blurry preview picture of the underside of Harry’s cock. Louis was thankful he only had five more minutes left before his break, the time dragging on.

 

When it was finally time, he quickly made his way to the break room, shutting the door behind him. He sat down on the couch, pulling out his headphones and plugging them into his phone.

 

He immediately opened his messages and clicked on the video Harry had sent him. The first thing he heard was Harry gasp his name. The video was shaky and the angle was awkward but he could distinctly see Harry thrusting a finger in and out of himself.

 

The boy lined up a second finger and pushed it in next to the first, groaning loudly. Louis could see a little bit of Harry’s face, which was overrun with pleasure, mouth hanging open and eyes shut. Louis’ cock gave an appreciative twitch as the video continued. Harry was harshly thrusting his fingers in and out, little breathy whimpers coming from him. Then, it cut off. It was over. And it left Louis wanting more. He immediately called Harry on the phone.

 

” _Lou...”_  Harry gasped out.

 

Louis groaned loudly and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Baby. I just watched- Fuck. That was so hot.” Harry whimpered into the phone. “Are you still... Fuck, Haz. That’s so fucking hot.” Louis said breathlessly.

 

“ _Th-Thinking of you. Imagining it’s your fingers. You feel so good. Love your fingers. Want- Want your fingers in me. Want you to use the- the v-vi-“_ Harry cut himself off with a sob as his fingers brushed his prostate. ” _Want you to use it on me. Want it so bad. Need something- Need something inside me. Feels so good. Want you so bad.”_ Harry gasped out. Louis’ cock was rapidly hardening in his jeans.

 

“Yeah, baby. Yeah. No. I promise. You can have me. As soon as I get home. I’ll give you something better than a vibrator, ‘kay? Make us both feel so good, sweetheart. And I’ll lick you out afterwards because I know how much you like it.” Louis croaked out, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

 

Harry let out a sob at Louis’ words and at the fact that he had his fingers jammed against his prostate, massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves. “ _P-Please. Want. Want so bad. **Need**. Need you. Want you._ ” Harry sobbed out, his breathing erratic.

 

“I know but I need you to calm down, angel. Can you do that for me? Can you calm down for me, baby boy? I know you can. Breathe for me. Come on, gorgeous. Be a good boy.” Louis cooed softly.

 

“ _Y-Yeah. Good boy. I’m a good boy. I-I promise, Lou. Promise I’m good._ ” Harry choked out. His breathing was slightly normal but he was still panting hotly into the phone, the noise crackling through Louis’ headphones.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, you are. Always so good for me. Such a good boy.” Louis breathed. Harry’s breathing picked up as he reached for his cock, barely getting his hand around it before he was coming, hot and sticky on his stomach and chest, a broken ‘Louis’ slipping past his lips. “Did you just come, baby? Did you just come for me, angel? Such a good boy for me.” Louis said softly.

 

“ _Y-Yeah. I- Yeah. For you, Louis. Always for you._ ”Harry breathed out.

 

“Why don’t you go clean yourself up, love? Then crawl into bed and take a nap. I’ll be home before you know it, darling. I promise.” Louis said. He noticed he was still hard so he pressed the heel of his palm into his crotch, trying to will himself to go down. “Fuck.” He gasped.

 

“ _What? What’s wrong?_ ” Harry asked frantically.

 

“Nothing, babe. Fuck- Just... You got me hard. Really hard. And I can’t do anything about it.” Louis laughed breathlessly. Louis couldn’t see him but he knew Harry’s eyes went wide.

 

“ _I did?_ ” He gasped.

 

“Yeah, baby. You did.” Louis said, an almost proud smile on his face.

 

Harry’s innocence was one of the sexiest things about him. He had no idea what he was doing or how it was affecting Louis. But it was almost always the things he said. He had no idea that half the things he said were completely obscene when he was just saying what he really wanted or whatever came to mind.

 

“ _Is that bad?”_ Came Harry’s quiet voice through the headphones.

 

“Oh, no, honey. It’s alright.” Louis said softly.

 

“ _Oh, okay._ ”

 

”Listen, babe. I gotta go.” Louis said with a sad smile. “But I’ll text you. Okay, love? I love you.”

 

“ _Okay, Lou. I love you too._ ” Harry said.

 

“Bye.” Louis said before hanging up. He looked down and groaned, seeing he was still hard and there was nothing he could do about it. “Fuck.” He muttered as he got up and walked over to the sink that was in the break room.

 

He turned on the cold water and splashed some on his face before patting some on his neck. He slowly started going down and he was more than thankful because he had to start working again. He swept his hair off of his forehead as he walked towards the door.

 

He went back into the shop to find Eleanor sitting on the stool behind the counter, the place being completely dead. “Today is just not a good business day, huh?” Louis said.

 

Eleanor let out a laugh before nodding. “Yeah, definitely not.” She said.

 

Louis sent her a soft smile. “So, how’ve you been? I’m now realising we don’t actually talk much.” He said.

 

“Oh, ehm... Good. I’m good. What about you?” She asked quietly.

 

“I’m great. Really good.” Louis said with a fond look on his face. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

‘ _Miss you Lou’_

A bright smile broke out on Louis’ face as he typed out his reply. ‘ _Miss you too, baby boy._ ’

 

“S’that Harry?” Eleanor asked. Louis looked over to her and nodded. “Can I see that picture again?” She asked.

 

Louis nodded again as he brought up the picture of Harry. He handed her the phone. She had a small smile on her face. At least, she did until her thumb accidentally swiped across the screen and her eyes widened.

 

“What? What is it?” Louis asked stepping next to her to look at the phone. “Jesus Christ.” Louis said as he took the phone out of her hands. She had accidentally swiped to the picture of Harry’s cock. Louis closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Sorry...” She whispered out.

 

Louis opened his eyes and looked up to her. “It’s fine. It’s okay.” He was just glad she didn’t swipe the other way or else she would have seen Harry’s tail.

 

“Sorry.” She said again.

 

Ed popped out of the kitchen. “What’s going on? Why’re you sorry?” He asked curiously.

 

“Nothing!” She squeaked out.

 

“Uhm... Nosy.” Louis said, sticking his tongue out.

 

Ed barked out a laugh. “Funny, Tommo. But seriously. What’s going on?” He questioned.

 

“It’s really nothing. I was just showing El a picture of Harry.” Louis said.

 

“Ah, yes. Young Harold. But why is she sorry?” Ed asked. He turned to Eleanor. “Why are you sorry?” He repeated. She just flushed a bright pink.

 

“She’s sorry.... She’s sorry because she saw something she wasn’t supposed to.” Louis told him.

 

“And what might that of been?” Louis tried to discretely put his phone in his pocket but Ed noticed and snatched it out of his hand. His eyes widened as he swiped through the pictures. “There’s a video?!” He exclaimed, laughing.

 

“What?!” Eleanor gasped.

 

“Seriously. This isn’t funny! Give it back!” Louis whined.

 

Ed froze. “Lou... What’s this?” He said quietly.

 

Louis felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. “W-What?” He choked out.

 

Ed grabbed Louis’ arm and pulled him into the kitchen leaving Eleanor clueless. “This.” Ed said, shoving the phone in Louis’ face.

 

Louis gulped. It was the first picture Harry had sent him. The one of his tail. “I- It’s- It’s- Uh... Uhm... A tail?” He whispered out.

 

“Lou...” Ed said warily. “What do you mean ‘a tail’?”

 

“A fucking tail. Like a cat tail.” Louis snapped. Ed’s eyes widened. “Sorry, just- shit. No one else was supposed to know.” Louis said quietly.

 

Ed’s face softened as he handed Louis his phone. “It’s alright. I won’t tell anyone.” Ed told him, gently placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks. It’s just- It’s hard sometimes.” Louis said softly. Ed smiled at him reassuringly. “He has ears too, you know?” Louis whispered, a small smile on his face. Ed’s eyes widened comically. “You wanna see?” The boy nodded.

 

‘ _Baby, can you send me a picture with your ears in it? Ed wants to see.’_ Louis quickly hit send.

 

‘ _How does he know?’_ Harry replied.

 

‘ _He saw your tail, love. But he’s not gonna tell anyone, okay?’_ Louis knew Harry was probably scared of getting taken away so he always had to reassure him.

 

‘ _Okay’_ A picture came in a few seconds later. Louis opened it and smiled. Harry had a small smile on his face. His eyes were bright and glassy, his curls wild. And then his ears. One was twitched downward slightly, the other one upright. Louis handed the phone to Ed, a bright smile breaking out onto the red haired lad’s face.

 

“He’s adorable, mate.” Ed said.

 

“I know.” Louis said softly.

 

“He looks like he’s high though.” Ed chuckled out.

 

Louis let out a small, nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head. “He, uh, no. He’s not high. He, uhm, he’s... Yeah. He’s not high.” Louis stammered.

 

Ed gave him and incredulous look. “What is he then?” He asked.

 

“Gosh, you are so nosy. I’d rather not share.” Louis said, looking away.

 

“Oh, come on, Lou. You can tell me.” Ed said as he pouted.

 

“Ugh, just... Just don’t laugh.” Louis groaned. Ed crossed an ‘x’ over his heart with this finger. “He’s in heat.” Louis whispered out, blushing brightly. A look of amusement washed over Ed’s face and Louis knew he was holding back his laughter. It didn’t last very long because seconds later his laughter was spilling out. Louis shoved his shoulder lightly. “You promised you wouldn’t laugh, you prick.”

 

“I’m sorry. I just... Heat? Like cat heat? Like he’s horny 24/7?” Ed laughed out.

 

Louis groaned. “Yes, you twat.”

 

“You are one lucky man. That must be great.” Ed said, his laughter dying down.

 

“It’s pretty good.” Louis said, blushing again. Just then, Eleanor called Louis’ name. “Gotta go. Duty calls.” Louis said. “Not a soul, Edward.” Louis warned.

 

“Promise.” Ed said.

 

Louis smiled before walking out to the front of the shop. Over the next two hours, Louis filled orders while Eleanor worked the cash register. Before he knew it, it was time for his second break.

 

He walked into the break room and pulled out his phone, calling Harry. It took awhile but the boy finally answered.

 

“ _Lou?_ ” He croaked out.

 

“Hi, baby. Yeah, it’s me.” Louis said.

 

“ _Oh, hi._ ” Harry mumbled.

 

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you up?” Louis asked.

 

“ _Yeah, but it’s okay._ ” Harry said softly.

 

"Alright. I'll be home soon, love. Just about half an hour." Louis said.

 

" _Alright, Lou."_ Harry yawned out.

 

"Do you wanna go back to sleep?" Louis asked.

 

" _No, it's okay_." Harry said.

 

"Okay, sweetheart. I have to go but I love you so much. And I promise I'll take care of you when I get home." Louis said quietly.

 

Harry let out a small whimper. " _Okay. I love you too. Bye, Lou._ " He breathed out.

 

"Bye." Louis said with a smile. He figured he'd just cut his break short and go back out.

 

Before he knew it, it was four o' clock and time for him to go home. He put away his apron and said goodbye to everyone. He walked out the backdoor to his car and got in, starting the car and heading home.

 

He got there fairly quickly, pulling into his parking spot and shutting off the car. He got out and went to the door, unlocking it and stepping inside. Harry shot off the couch and ran over to Louis, jumping on him, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck and his legs around his waist.

 

Louis stumbled backwards and grabbed onto Harry's bare thighs as his back hit the door. He laughed breathlessly as Harry licked and sucked his neck. "Hi, sweetheart." Louis giggled out.

 

"H-Hi." Harry breathed.

 

"You okay?" Louis asked.

 

"I-I wai-waited. Waited til you got home. Di-Didn't- Didn't touch. Waited for you cos y-you said- you said you'd do the thing th-that was b-better. Said you would l-lick- lick me out. Want. Didn't- didn't..." Harry gasped out, cutting himself off with a whimper.

 

"Oh god, Haz. Yeah. Of course I will. How long have you been like this?" Louis asked. He slowly slid down the door until he was sitting on the ground with Harry in his lap.

 

"N-Not- Not that long." Harry whispered.

 

He grabbed Louis' hair and tilted his head back so he could kiss him. It was frantic and desperate, everything Harry was feeling at that moment. He started grinding into the boy below him, his cock rubbing against Louis' stomach.

 

"W-Want. Want you. Need you. Please, Lou." Harry whined breathlessly.

 

“Yeah, baby, yeah. Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll take care of you. Go to the bedroom. I’ll be right behind you.” Louis said softy.

 

Harry whined and scrambled off Louis’ lap, quickly going to the bedroom. Louis got up off the floor and walked to their room to find Harry lying on the bed, panting heavily. He shut the door behind him before he started taking off his clothes.

 

He walked over to the bed and crawled over to Harry, getting in between his legs. He pushed Harry’s knees up and spread his legs, just admiring the kitten eared boy. He started kissing the inside of Harry’s thigh, the muscles jumping under his touch. He pulled back and ran his fingertips along the skin there, looking up to Harry.

 

“I really need you to be sure you want to do this. This is a big step. Remember... Remember awhile back, when you asked me what sex was?” Louis asked softly. Harry nodded, remembering that it was a few days before his birthday. “A-And remember when we were eating breakfast a couple days ago and I said I was thinking?” Harry nodded again. “Well, I was... I was thinking about sex. With you. A-And... God, how do I explain this? Uhm... Sex is... Well, sex for us would be... It would be like a vibrator, or fingers. Except it would be my cock or yours. Does that make sense?” Louis asked, a light blush on his cheeks. He looked up to Harry who looked like he was thinking. Then a look of recognition dawned on his face and his eyes widened.

 

He nodded profusely and looked at Louis with pleading eyes. “Please. Want- Want your... Please, Lou.” He choked out.

 

Louis’ face softened and he looked down at Harry. “Are you sure, honey? I mean- Like- It could hurt and I don’t wanna hurt you.” Louis said.

 

“Want...” Harry said, making grabby motions towards Louis.

 

“Okay, okay. I just want you to be sure. And we can stop if you want or if it hurts, okay? You have to tell me if I’m hurting you.” Louis pleaded. Harry nodded. “Do you- Do you want me to use a condom?” Louis asked.

 

Harry gave him a curious look. “What’s that?” He asked quietly.

 

“Oh, uhm... You know, like, when you orgasm and cum comes out?” Louis asked. Harry nodded again. “It’ll stop that from going inside you.” Louis said. Louis knew he was clean. He got tested regularly. And Harry had never done anything before so a condom wasn’t really a necessity.

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he slowly shook his head. “Y-You don’t have to. Plus, you said- said you would- after- said you would li-“ Harry cut himself off with a whine. “Please, Lou. I want it so bad.” Harry sobbed out.

 

“Shh, yeah. Of course, angel. Anything for you.” Louis cooed. “Can you hand me the lube, babe?” Louis asked as he leaned down to suck a mark to Harry’s pale thigh.

 

He didn’t know why but he loved Harry’s thighs. They bruised so easily and Louis loved marking them up, knowing they were sensitive and would be even more so after he sucked bruises into them.

 

Louis had his hand held out and took the lube when Harry handed it to him. He opened it up and put some onto his fingers. He brought them down to Harry’s hole and lightly rubbed over it before slipping his first finger inside.

 

He thrust it a bit but found that Harry was still kind of loose from when he fingered himself earlier. He added a second finger, it slipping in easily. He thrust them lazily before lining up his last finger. He was met with some resistance as he slowly pushed it inside. He scissored them and curled them, trying to get Harry stretched as well as he could.

 

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was going to take Harry’s virginity. That was a really big deal. Harry probably had no idea what that was but Louis sure as hell did and it kind of terrified him. Harry was trusting Louis to be his first time.

 

Louis didn’t notice he stopped his fingers but Harry did, pushing back on the digits inside him and whining. Louis sent him an apologetic look before he kissed the purple mark he had just made as he started his fingers again.

 

Now that Louis was aware, he was nervous. Louis could remember his first time and it wasn’t that great. It hurt a lot and the guy was too rough. Louis could guarantee that he wouldn’t be rough but he couldn’t promise that it wouldn’t hurt. He now kind of wish he saved his virginity for someone special, instead of throwing it away to some college guy at a house party that called him beautiful and asked if he wanted to feel good.

 

But Louis let the thoughts leave his mind, bringing his focus back to Harry. He started thrusting his fingers, curling and twisting them. ­­Harry was breathing heavily, his eyes barely shut, little purrs coming out. Louis leant up and kissed him before pulling back, not giving Harry any time to respond to the kiss.

 

He carefully pulled his fingers out of the younger boy, Harry whining at the loss. Harry’s eyes were open now, watching Louis’ every move. He was used to everything that had just happen. But this was all completely new. Louis was now aware of Harry’s eyes on him. Not only was he taking the boy’s virginity but he was also teaching him how to have sex.

 

Louis reached for the lube with shaky hands and poured a generous amount on his hand. He curled his fingers around his cock and lightly stroked, spreading the lube around. The lube was cold on his hot skin.

 

He knew now that he was going to enjoy this but he still wasn’t sure about Harry. He reached down and rubbed the extra lube on Harry’s hole before he shuffled so he was in the correct position, pushing Harry’s legs up and spreading them a little wider. He moved forward and grabbed his cock, lining the head up with Harry’s entrance.

 

Louis looked up to Harry, who was wide eyed. “You sure you want to do this?” Louis asked, concern laced throughout his voice.

 

Harry whined and nodded. “W-Wan-Want.” He whined, his voice hoarse.

 

“Okay, okay. Just- You have to tell me if I hurt you at all. Even a little bit. Promise me that.” Louis said.

 

“Y-Yeah, Lou. Promise.” Harry barely got out.

 

“Okay. You ready?” Louis asked, lining himself back up.

 

“Yeah.” Harry breathed out.

 

Louis took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before slowly pushing in. He was looking up at Harry, watching the boy’s every move. Harry gasped and his eyes clenched shut, his ears going flat. Louis stopped his movements.

 

“I can’t. I’m gonna pull out. I can’t hurt you.” Louis whispered.

 

"No! No, please. Lou, please. I'm fine. I'll be alright." Harry cried. "Please..." He whispered out.

 

Louis' expression softened and he nodded his head. "Okay, yeah, alright." He sighed. "Just... Yeah." He leant up and kissed Harry softly before pulling back. "I love you, Hazza." Louis told him.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and pulled him down for another kiss, their mouths moving together slowly. "I love you too, Lou." Harry mumbled into his lips.

 

“Ready?” Louis breathed out, pulling away from the kiss. Harry nodded, keeping his arms wrapped around Louis’ neck. “You have to let me know if I hurt you.” Harry nodded again. “Okay...” Louis put his hands on either side of Harry’s chest and slowly pushed in. Harry’s eyes clenched shut and he stopped, giving him time to adjust. “Tell me when.” Louis whispered.

 

A few seconds later, Harry nodded, giving him the okay. Louis pushed in a little farther until he was about halfway in. Harry was tight, almost painfully so, so Louis couldn’t imagine what Harry must feel like.

 

He paused again, trying to make this as painless as possible, though he knew it was going to hurt no matter what. Harry nodded again and Louis slowly pushed in, stopping every time he moved further to let Harry get used to it.

 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he was all the way in, bottoming out. He had his eyes shut from trying to hold back from thrusting into Harry. He opened them and looked at the boy below him. His ears were flat and he had tears in his eyes, his bottom lip quivering.

 

“Haz, baby. Why didn’t you tell me?” Louis whispered, reaching a hand up to cup the boy’s cheek.

 

Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist so he had nowhere to go. “No. No, please. Please don’t. I want it. Need it. Please, Lou. Please.” Harry sobbed out, tears finally falling down his face.

 

“Shh, shh... Come on now. If you really don’t want me to, I won’t stop, okay? Please don’t cry, angel.” Louis said before pressing a strong kiss to Harry’s lips. “I’m gonna give you as much time as you need, sweetheart. You just have to let me know when. Don’t wanna hurt you.” Louis mumbled into the kiss.

 

Harry nodded before sealing their lips again, slowly moving his with Louis'. Louis parted his lips without being asked and Harry moved his tongue inside. Their tongues tangled together and they just kissed for awhile, getting lost in the moment.

 

Harry pulled back, panting lightly. "You- you can..." Harry whispered.

 

"Yeah?" Louis breathed out.

 

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

 

“Okay...” Louis said. He took a deep breath before slowly starting to pull out.

 

Harry hands scrambled around on his back, leaving bright red scratches in their wake. “Oh my god. Fuckfuckfuck. Feels- feels...” Harry gasped out.

 

“You want me to stop?” Louis said, pulling out far enough so just the tip of his cock was left inside Harry.

 

“Please. Nonono. Keep going.” Harry whined.

 

Louis nodded and leaned down, connecting their lips as he slowly pushed back in. The slight burn of the stretch was still there but was quickly being overrun by pleasure. Louis started a slow, very slow, pace, thrusting in and out of Harry. Harry was panting heavily into Louis’ mouth, their lips still pressed together.

 

“L-Lou... Can- Can you- Can you...” Harry breathed out.

 

“What? What do you want me to do?” Louis asked, stilling his movements.

 

Harry pressed his heels into the small of Louis’ back and pulled him in. “I don’t- I don’t know...” He choked out.

 

“What? Faster? You want me to go faster?” Louis guessed.

 

Harry nodded vigorously. “Yeah, yeah. Please.” Harry gasped.

 

Louis started up again, slowly building up a faster pace than before. His hands gravitated to Harry’s hips and he got a good grip on them. He had his face resting against Harry’s, their cheeks pressed together. Louis was letting out small moans as he thrust into the younger boy. Harry was whimpering and groaning beneath him. He clenched around Louis causing the boy to moan extremely loudly.

 

"Fuck, Haz. Not gonna last, hun." Louis groaned out.

 

Harry whimpered as Louis sped up his thrusts. He dropped his feet to the bed and started pushing back against Louis. The angle changed and Harry was seeing stars, white hot pleasure shooting through his body. He gasped then moaned extremely loudly, clenching around Louis.

 

"There! There. Please, Lou." Harry sobbed out.

 

"Yeah, baby. Yeah. I got you." Louis moaned.

 

He thrust hard at the same angle and Harry was crying out, his nails digging into Louis' back leaving little crescent shaped marks in the skin. He started thrusting harder into the same spot over and over again, Harry moaning and sobbing with each hit to his prostate.

 

"Close, Hazza. Close. So so close." Louis breathed out.

 

Harry whimpered and moved his hands to Louis' hair, pulling him up for a kiss. Their lips met with sloppy movements, teeth clashing and tongues tangling hotly. Louis knew he was going to come first. It was inevitable. Louis thoughts were flushed from his mind when Harry clenched around him, sending him over the edge. He came with a loud groan, Harry's tongue swallowing up the sound as he thrust through it.

 

Harry's head fell back when he felt Louis fill him up. "Oh- Oh my god. Holy shit." Harry gasped, clutching Louis' hair tightly.  Louis' movements slowed and eventually stopped, panting heavily into Harry's neck. They stayed like that for awhile but Harry was starting to get desperate. "L-Lou.. Lou... I di- I didn't..." Harry whimpered out.

 

Louis lifted his head to look down at the boy who was looking up at him with a look of desperation. "Oh, sweetheart. Yeah, I know. I'm gonna pull out, alright? And then I want you to roll over, okay?" Louis said softly.

 

Harry whimpered and nodded. Louis slowly pulled out, Harry missing the feeling instantly when Louis was gone. Louis took a deep breath as Harry moved himself so he was lying on his stomach. He reached out and lightly stroked over the boy's tail, Harry releasing a low purr.

 

He grabbed Harry's hips and pulled his bum up into the air. He kissed Harry's left arse cheek before lightly biting down. Harry gasped loudly, his fingers curling into the sheets. Louis grabbed Harry's bum and parted his cheeks, his eyes widening at what he saw in front of him.

 

Harry's hole was abused, red and leaking, Louis' cum dripping out of him. He was probably sore and sensitive which could either make this worse or a lot better. Louis was hoping for the latter. He leaned in and dragged is lips over the boy's entrance, Harry gasping at the touch.

 

"Okay?" Louis asked, his words hitting Harry's sensitive skin.

 

“Please...” Harry sobbed out.

 

Louis leant back in and licked a stripe over the boy’s entrance, Harry sobbing and his hips bucking back. Louis opened his mouth and started sucking, his tongue flicking out to lap up the cum. He slowly pushed his tongue inside, the action happening easily seeing as Harry was still stretched out.

 

The boy cried out as he rolled his hips back, trying to get more. Louis pulled back to take in a breath. He lightly ran his thumb down Harry’s crack, stopping on his hole. He gently rubbed the pad of his finger in circles on the swollen flesh, the muscle clenching and unclenching under the touch.

 

“Lou, Lou. I’m so close. So close. I just-“ He cut himself off with a broken sob.

 

Louis pulled away his hand and instead reached up, wrapping Harry’s tail around his wrist and pushing the palm of his hand into the curve of the boy’s back. Harry started purring loudly, rubbing his head into the sheets below him.

 

“Good boy. Such a good, good boy.”  Louis said softly as he massaged his hand into Harry’s back.

 

“Yeah...” Harry purred out, pushing his hips back, looking for contact.

 

Louis nosed into one of Harry’s arse cheeks before lightly sucking a mark into the pale skin. Harry keened under the touch, his back arching. Louis moved back in, licking in little circles along Harry’s rim. He heard the boy’s breathing pick up and before long he was choking out breaths.

 

Louis gently tugged on Harry’s tail, they boy immediately calming at the touch. Louis licked into him with more fervour and purpose, trying to bring him over the edge. Harry began whimpering and moaning.

 

His thighs started trembling and Louis knew he was about to come. He started pushing his hips back into Louis’ face, trying to get him deeper. Louis sucked on his rim before grazing his teeth over it lightly. One more thrust of the tongue and Harry was gone, coming onto the sheets. Louis licked over him one more time before pulling back.

 

He ran his fingers along the length of Harry’s tail as he pulled his hand away. He crawled up the bed and pulled Harry onto his side so they were spooning. Louis wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, lightly running his fingers over his stomach. Louis’ hand finally came to rest on Harry’s heaving chest. He could feel his erratic heartbeat beneath his palm. He kissed the back of his neck as he waited for the boy’s breathing to even out.

 

“Are you alright?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“Yeah.” Harry whispered.

 

“Was that okay?” Louis asked softly.

 

Harry barely nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, it was. Really good.” He breathed out.

 

“Good. That’s good. I’m sorry if I hurt you.” Louis whispered.

 

“It’s alright, Lou. It was more than worth it.” Harry said, a breathless chuckle leaving his lips.

 

Louis kissed his shoulder softly. “I’m glad you liked it, babe.” Louis said. “A-And if you want, you can do it to me too. Only if you want to though.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry’s eyes shot open. “I can?” He gasped. He could feel Louis smile into his shoulder.

 

“Of course you can. I would love for you to. But that’s completely your decision. I don’t want to force you into anything.” Louis told him.

 

“No, no. I want to. I didn’t know you wanted that.” Harry said.

 

“I would love it. Anything that I’ve done to you, you can do to me. And if there’s something you wanna try, just let me know.” Louis’ words were muffled by Harry’s shoulder.

 

“I- Yeah... Yeah. When? When can I?” Harry whispered.

 

“Tomorrow. We can do whatever you want tomorrow. Or maybe later tonight, if I’m up for it.” Louis said.

 

“Okay.” Harry said. “Lou?”

 

“Hmm?” Louis hummed out.

 

“What... What does it feel like?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“What does what feel like, babe?” Louis questioned.

 

“What you just did to me. What does that feel like?” He asked even quieter than before.

 

“Why? Did- Did it not feel good? Why didn’t you tell me?” Louis asked worriedly.

 

“No, no. That’s not what I asked.” Harry said.

 

“But if it didn’t-“

 

“Lou. Please, just- I wanna know.” Harry pressed.

 

“It’s fantastic. And you’ll get to find out for yourself tomorrow.” Louis mumbled as he kissed the back of Harry’s head. “Now will you please tell me why you didn’t tell me it didn’t feel good. I would’ve stopped if you had-“

 

“I never said it didn’t feel good. It felt amazing. I just wanted to know what it felt like for you.” Harry said.

 

“Oh. Oh, good. I was worried. And if something doesn’t feel right or if something hurts, you need to tell me so we can figure it out.” Louis said.

 

“Alright.” Harry replied. “I think I’m gonna go take a bath.” He murmured.

 

“Can I come?” Louis asked softly.

 

Harry’s eyes widened, not being used to anyone asking his permission for anything. “Uhm, no, yeah. Of course you can. You don’t have to ask.” Harry said quietly, still kind of in shock. “Thank you.” He barely whispered.

 

“For what, love?” Louis questioned.

 

“For asking. I mean- No one’s ever asked for my permission before. They just did what they wanted with me.” He said quietly.

 

Louis’ eyes clenched shut and his arm tightened protectively around Harry’s body. “Haz... No, just- I’m so sorry, baby. I wish- I wish I had found you sooner. Things would’ve been so much better for you. I just- I love you so much.” Louis whispered out, his eyes filling with tears.

 

Harry turned around in his grasp so he was facing the boy. He leaned in and softly pecked Louis’ lips before nosing at his chin, licking it lightly.

 

“I know, Lou. I know. I wish too. But that’s just not how things worked out. It doesn’t matter though, because I have you now. That’s all that matters to me. I know I’ve said it before, but you’re all I have. And I love you too, more than anything.” Harry said softly. He reached up and wiped away the few tears that did escape Louis’ eyes.

 

“Please don’t say that...” Louis whispered.

 

“W-What? What do you mean?” Harry asked, panic rising in him.

 

“Don’t say that it doesn’t matter. Because it does. A lot. People hurt you. They lied to you. They treated you like shit. And that matters to me. It should matter to you too. Why doesn’t it?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“I don’t... I guess just- just cause... I was never worth anything to anyone. No one cared. I didn’t matter to them so why should I matter to myself. I’m not important and I never will be. I’m just a burden and everyone would be better off without me.” Harry sighed, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly as if what he just said wasn’t the most heartbreaking thing Louis had ever heard.

 

“Hazza...” Louis voice cracked before letting out a broken sob, crying heavily.

 

“Lou? Lou, please stop crying.” Harry whispered.

 

“No. No, you need to let me cry. I can’t- That’s- That’s something I never want to hear. None of what you just said is true. At all. None of it. I just- Oh my god, my baby.” Louis sobbed, pulling Harry in and hugging him tightly. Louis pressed his lips to the boy’s forehead and kept them there, cradling his head to his chest. “I don’t- No. I- Haz. Is that really what you think about yourself?” Louis choked out. Harry gave a small nod into his chest only making Louis cry harder.

 

“W-Why are you crying?” Harry whispered.

 

Louis sniffled and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “Because...” He said, his voice breaking. “Because it hurts. It hurts to hear you say those things about yourself. Such negative, disgusting lies. All of it. It feels like my heart is getting ripped out of my chest when you say things like that. You’re basically just telling me that you hate yourself and would be better off dead.”

 

“Well, yeah...”

 

“Harry!” Louis gasped. “Why?! Why would you ever think that?”

 

“I was raised into hating myself. Being told I’m disgusting and worthless every day. Everyone telling me I should just die; to kill myself. That’s all I know. That’s what I was taught. It’s how I think. It’s engraved in my brain that I’ll never be more than that.” Harry said.

 

“Well, I’m going to change that. I don’t care how long it takes. I cannot have you thinking like that. You are not worthless. You are not disgusting. And you most definitely should not die. I know it’s going to take more than just me saying it once for you to believe it but it will happen. I can tell you all these things until I have no voice, but it won’t matter unless you think it about yourself.” Louis kissed the top of his head before getting out of bed and going to stand next to the full length mirror. “Come here.” Louis said, motioning for Harry to join him.

 

Harry crawled out of bed and stood next to Louis. Louis turned him so he was facing the mirror. Harry dropped his head down, avoiding his own guilty gaze, his ears going flat.

 

“No, no, no.” Louis said, tilting his chin up. “You need to look at yourself. That’s the only way this is going to work.” He told him. Harry looked over to him with nervous eyes. “Look.” Louis said, pointing to the boy’s reflection. Harry warily looked at his reflection, scanning over his body. He took notice of everything; the bruises on his thighs, his messy hair, his glassy eyes. “I want you to repeat after me.”

 

Harry gave a slight nod, not breaking eye contact with himself. Louis could see it in his eyes; the self hatred, the disgust, the depression. That made this that much more important.

 

“I am beautiful.” Louis said.

 

“I am beautiful.” Harry repeated.

 

“I am important.”

 

“I-I am important.”

 

“I am loved.” Louis said sternly. Harry looked over to him with wide eyes. “You need to say it.”

 

“I am loved.” Harry whispered, looking down to his feet.

 

“No. You need to look.” Louis said, tilting Harry’s chin back up. “Say it again. All of it.”

 

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let it out and opened them, making eye contact with himself. “I am beautiful. I am important. I am loved.” Harry said quietly. He looked over to Louis for reassurance. The boy had a slight smile on his face, making Harry’s lips twitch upward.

 

“Good. That’s good. Now, I want you to do that every day. When you wake up and before you go to bed.” Louis said.

 

Harry winced but nodded. A bright smile broke out on Louis’ face before he scooped Harry up into his arms. Harry let out a squeak then a laugh as Louis picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, setting him down on the edge of the tub. Harry had a bright smile on his face, laughing breathlessly as Louis leant down to plug the drain and turn on the tub.

 

When it was full, Louis climbed in before wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist and pulling him into his lap, water splashing everywhere.

 

“Lou!” Harry laughed. “You’ve made a proper mess.” He breathed out.

 

Harry was sat sideways across his lap, his legs hanging over the side of the tub and his back pressed against the wall. Louis giggled as he leant up to press a sweet kiss to Harry’s lips. Harry’s hands automatically went to Louis’ hair, gripping the strands between his fingers. He trailed his hands down to rest on the boy’s neck as he pulled back, lightly kissing Louis’ forehead before turning so he was actually in the tub. The hot water was soothing to any pain and tense muscles he was previously feeling.

 

Louis kissed up Harry’s neck before nibbling his ear, his arms coming to wrap around the boy’s waist. “Can I clean you out? You’ll probably feel a lot better if I do. Or even you can do it.” Louis whispered.

 

“No, no. It’s okay. You can do it.” Harry said softly, his head resting back against Louis’ shoulder with his eyes shut. He didn’t actually feel like asking what he had to do so he’d just let Louis do it instead.

 

Louis kissed his neck before sucking lightly on the skin as his right hand travelled from Harry’s stomach down past his cock. Louis carefully pushed two fingers inside the boy, Harry gasping and whimpering at the feeling.

 

“Oh m- Holy sh- I- I- Lou...” Harry gasped out, his hand tightly gripping Louis’ arm.

 

“Shh, shh. You’re alright, love. Almost done.” Louis whispered reassuringly. He gently thrust his fingers a few times to make sure he had gotten all the cum out before pulling his hand back. He kissed the younger boy’s neck soothingly as he rubbed his hand across Harry’s stomach. “You okay?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“Yeah.” Harry breathed out.

 

“Why don’t we finish getting clean and then go have some dinner?” Louis suggested.

 

“Okay.” Harry said.

 

Louis proceeded to wash Harry’s hair and clean the boy with soft, gentle touches. He cleaned himself afterwards and then helped Harry out of the tub, wrapping them both in towels. They dried off before discarding their towels into the hamper. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist from behind and led them to the kitchen.

 

He found some frozen pizza that he put in the oven. While that was cooking, he stripped their bed and put fresh sheets on it, putting the soiled ones in the wash. When he was done with that, he went back to the kitchen and sat down next to Harry at the table.

 

He glanced up at the clock seeing it was just after seven o’ clock. He grabbed Harry’s hand and linked their fingers on top of the table, resting his head on the boy’s shoulder.

 

“So, you did like it?” Louis asked quietly, normal volume not being right for the moment.

 

“Like what?” Harry murmured.

 

“Sex.” Louis said.

 

“Yeah. Of course I did. It was great. Really really good.” Harry said softly.

 

Louis brought Harry’s hand up and kissed the back of it. “That’s good.” Louis sighed out.

 

He turned and pressed his face into the crook of Harry’s neck, closing his eyes. Harry unlinked their fingers and brought his arm up to wrap around Louis’ shoulders, his hand running through the boy’s damp hair. About five minutes later, the oven timer went off making Harry flinch. But Louis didn’t move.

 

“Lou?” Harry said quietly, shaking the boy’s shoulder.

 

Louis let out a loud groan. “Five more minutes, Mum.” He grumbled into Harry’s neck.

 

“Lou, can you turn it off?” Harry asked, an almost pleading tone to his voice.

 

Louis lifted his head up, rubbing at his eyes. “Huh? What? What’s wrong?” Louis asked.

 

“Th-The oven. It won’t stop going off. I would but I don’t know how.” Harry whispered.

 

“Oh, what. Yeah. I’ll get it. Sorry, Haz.” Louis said, pressing a kiss to the curly haired lad’s forehead as he stood up.

 

He noticed the boy’s ears were flat so he quickly shut off the high pitched beeping, turning the oven off before taking out the pizza. He set it on the stove to cool before getting out paper plates and a pizza cutter. He cut the pizza and put some on each plate, bringing them over to the table.

 

Harry’s ears slowly rose, making Louis smile as he reached up to scratch behind one of them, Harry letting out a soft purr. “Thank you for dinner.” Harry said quietly.

 

“You’re most certainly welcome, love.” Louis replied. Louis walked over to the fridge and opened the door, looking around. “Do you want something to drink, babe?” Louis asked.

 

“Whatever you’re having is fine.” Harry said.

 

Louis pulled out a bottle of juice and grabbed some glasses on the way to the table. He poured them both glasses and handed Harry his who gave him a thankful smile.

 

They started eating quietly until Harry spoke up. “So, did you, like, fall asleep earlier?” He asked.

 

“Uhm... I may have dozed off a bit.” Louis said with a sheepish smile. Harry let out a small chuckle making Louis pout. “What? You’re comfortable!” He exclaimed, making Harry laugh even harder and Louis pout even more.

 

“Oh, Lou. Don’t pout. You’re adorable.” Harry chuckled, leaning in to lick Louis’ cheek. A small smile cracked on the blue eyed boy’s face as Harry tried to catch his breath. “I can honestly say I have never laughed that much in my entire life.” Harry said breathlessly.

 

“Well, I’m glad I can be of service.” Louis said, bowing in his chair before turning back to his food, finishing his meal with a smile on his face. By the time they were done and all cleaned up it was coming up on eight o’ clock. “I’m tired, Hazza.” Louis mumbled. “Let’s go watch some TV.” Louis said, dragging Harry into the living room and pulling him onto his lap when he sat down.

 

He reached for the remote and turned on the TV, leaving it where it was, which happened to be Harry Potter. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and dropped his head back, shutting his eyes.

 

Everything was fine for a total of five minutes. Louis wasn’t really aware of what was going on but he could feel Harry rocking down into his lap. A couple seconds later, the boy started kneading Louis’ chest.

 

“L-Lou. Lou... I need- I need...” Harry whimpered.

 

“Hmm?” Louis peeked his eyes open, his gaze automatically going to the boy’s cock which was hard against his stomach. “Oh, you need help. Alright, baby.” Louis mumbled out, moving his hand to circle Harry’s shaft.

 

He spread around the precome before starting to stroke lazily, his head still resting on the back of the couch. Louis lightly thumbed over the head before pressing into the slit, making Harry keen loudly and buck up into the touch.

 

Louis reached back with his other hand and started gently scratching along the length of the boy's tail making him shiver and purr loudly. Harry had his arms wrapped around Louis' neck, his fingertips digging into the boy's shoulder blades.

 

Louis moved his hand down and gently rubbed Harry's balls before moving his hand further down to his hole, rubbing lightly over the sensitive ring of muscles. Harry moaned loudly and rested his face in Louis' neck, panting into the skin.

 

Louis trailed his hand back up and took hold of Harry's cock again. He tightened his grip and started stroking, faster than before. Harry gasped and bit down on Louis' neck before sucking harshly. Louis took a deep breath as he rubbed the pad of his thumb in circles over the head of Harry's cock.

 

He gently tugged on the boy's tail, Harry's back arching at the action. Louis trailed his fingers up the boy's spine, moving them to his hair to lightly scratch behind his ears. He sped up his hand and tightened his grip, trying to bring Harry closer to the edge.

 

“C-Close. Close, Lou.” Harry whimpered out.

 

“Yeah?” Louis whispered.

 

“Mhm...” Harry moaned into his neck.

 

“Yeah. You gonna come? Come on, baby. Go on. Let go. Come for me, sweetheart.” Louis breathed out.

 

Harry let out a small whine. “L-Lou...” He gasped, coming onto his stomach and Louis’ hand.

 

“Good boy. Such a good boy. My good baby kitten. Listen so well. Always so good for me.” Louis whispered, stroking through the hair on the back of Harry’s neck.

 

“Yeah... I love you, Lou.” Harry breathed, his words hitting Louis’ neck, making him shiver.

 

“I love you too, kitten. Let’s clean up and then go to bed.” Louis murmured.

 

“Okay.” Harry nodded into his neck before kissing it lightly.

 

He pulled back and got off of Louis, waiting for the boy to get up. Louis immediately missed the warmth and comfortable weight of Harry’s body. His eyes slowly blinked open, rubbing at them with his clean hand.

 

He let out a sigh before getting up from the couch, following Harry to the bathroom. Louis washed his hands before grabbing a washcloth, wetting it and wiping off Harry’s stomach. Louis carelessly dropped the cloth near the hamper before falling into Harry’s chest. He rubbed his face into the warm skin as Harry wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Lou, you alright?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“Tired.” Was all the boy got out.

 

“Oh, come on, then.” Harry said.

 

“Don’t wanna move. You’re warm.” Louis mumbled.

 

“You’ll be even warmer in bed, love. Come on.” Harry told him.

 

“Too tired to move.” Louis said, pressing his face farther into Harry’s chest, the thumping of his heart making him even more tired than he already was.

 

Harry let out a breath before moving his hands to Louis’ thighs. He carefully lifted the boy off the ground, stopping in the doorway. “Lou, can you get the light?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Louis blindly reached out a hand, fumbling around until he found the switch and flicked it off, moving his arms back around Harry’s neck. He let out a pleased sigh as Harry carried him across the hall, closing the door with his foot on the way. Harry gently placed him down on the bed and moved to pull away but Louis didn’t let go.

 

“Lou, what-“ Harry was cut off by Louis pulling him down for a kiss.

 

“Go- Go to the mirror. Do what I told you.” Louis mumbled into his lips.

 

“Lou...” Harry whimpered out, closing his eyes.

 

“No. No. You have to do it. Do it for me if not for yourself. I need- I- Please.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry sighed before nodding. “Okay... Yeah...” He sighed.

 

Louis kissed him one more time before pulling back his arms, letting Harry go. Harry walked over to the mirror, nervously playing with his hands as he looked over to Louis. The boy had a serious look on his face, almost solemn. Harry sighed before turning to the mirror to look at himself. He took a deep breath then released it.

 

“I am beautiful. I am important. I am loved.” He whispered quietly, looking down to his feet when he was finished. He turned to look at Louis, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“Hazza, come on. Come to bed.” Louis said softly, opening his arms for the boy. Harry walked around the bed and crawled in, cuddling up next to Louis. “M’so proud of you, angel. Thank you for doing that. You did so well today.” Louis whispered, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and tucking his head up under the boy’s chin.

 

Harry let out a sniffle and hid his face in Louis’ hair. Louis spread his hand across Harry’s back and pulled his body closer so they were flush against each other, tangling their legs together.

 

“Don’t cry, sweetheart. I love you so much.” Louis mumbled into his chest.

 

“I love you too.” Harry whispered, rubbing his face against Louis’ head. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy before pulling the duvet up over them.

 

Louis wrapped Harry’s tail around his wrist, resting his palm on the boy’s back. “Goodnight.” Louis murmured.

 

“Night, Lou.” Harry breathed out; the only sound in the room was their breathing evening out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really enjoy your feedback cos i honestly have no motivation and your comments motivate me so that'd be good <3 xx


	27. Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster, Faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF SELF HARM AND SUICIDE  
> PLEASE HEAD THIS WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i only have like two more chapters until i post the new ones! exciting stuff!

The next morning, Harry woke up hard. He let out a small sigh as he moved out of Louis’ grasp to the opposite side of the bed, not trying to wake the sleeping boy. He pushed the duvet and sheets down to his thighs so he wouldn’t make a mess. He took hold of his cock and started stroking lightly, little breathy moans leaving him.

 

About six minutes later, Louis stirred in his sleep. He barely opened his eyes before closing them again. Harry had his eyes shut and his lip between his teeth. Louis shuffled towards Harry and reached a hand out, resting it on his stomach.

 

“Morning, Hazza.” Louis grumbled.

 

“Lou...” Harry gasped.

 

Louis started lightly rubbing Harry’s stomach. “You’re alright, babe.” He said soothingly, peeking his eyes open to look at the younger boy.

 

“I- I- Lou. Need...” Harry whimpered out.

 

“Go on. Keep going. I wanna watch.” Louis said softly, resting his head on the side of the boy’s chest, watching him with droopy eyes, still not fully awake.

 

Harry whimpered at his words and trailed his hand down, his fingers brushing over his hole. He was still sensitive and sore, wincing at the touch. Louis grabbed his wrist and moved his hand back to his cock, wrapping the boy’s fingers around it and guiding his movement.

 

“Don’t do it if it hurts. Not worth it. Give yourself some time.” Louis mumbled as he pulled his hand back, resting it next to his head.

 

Harry whimpered and nodded, stroking his cock faster. Louis started dragging his fingertips in patterns across Harry’s chest as he turned his head and sucked on the boy’s skin. Louis licked over the mark, his tongue barely grazing Harry’s nipple making him gasp. Louis craned his neck and started lightly sucking on his nipple, his other hand thumbing over the other one.

 

Harry gasped and groaned loudly, arching into the touch as Louis grazed his teeth over the sensitive flesh. Louis pulled back and rested his head back down, looking to Harry’s cock. Louis’ skull was pressing into the mark he had just made, the skin tender under the touch, a dull but pleasant ache present.

 

Harry ran his thumb over the head of his cock, moaning quietly, his eyes slipping shut. Louis trailed his hand down Harry’s torso, fingers lightly running over the hair below his navel before moving his hand to cup the boy’s balls. Harry’s hips bucked into the touch and a lazy smile made its way across Louis’ face as he rolled his hand. He gently squeezed before moving his hand back to the boy’s stomach, resting on top of his tummy, his fingers tracing over the dips and curves of his slight abs. Harry’s breathing picked up and Louis could hear his heartbeat rapidly increasing through his chest.

 

“You close, baby?” Louis said softly, Harry whimpering at his words. “You gonna come? Come on, angel. Come for me. M’gonna lick it up afterwards. Clean you off with my tongue. Always taste so good, sweetheart. Love the way you taste.” Louis murmured out, still half asleep, not really aware of what he was saying. Harry whined and sped up his hand, thumbing over the head occasionally. “Wanna see you come, babe. Wanna watch. Gonna make a mess. Gonna be so good. So close, baby. I know you are. I can tell. Almost there.” Louis’ eyes were glued to Harry’s cock, struggling to keep them open.

 

“Lou. Want more. Want...” Harry choked out.

 

“No, kitten. Just from this. I know you can, honey. Tighten your grip. Go faster. Come on, love.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry let out a sob as he tightened his grip and sped up his hand. “Lou. I can’t- I need-“ Harry whimpered.

 

“No, baby. Come on. Come for me. Come for me, kitten.” Louis mumbled.

 

Harry choked out a sob as he came onto his hand and stomach, his chest heaving. Louis blindly reached for Harry’s wrist and pulled his hand up to his face. He licked up the boy’s palm before taking one of his fingers into his mouth, sucking lightly and twirling his tongue around the digit. He repeated that on all of Harry’s fingers before releasing the boy’s hand.

 

He shuffled down and moved so he was straddling one of Harry’s thighs. He reached out and gently grabbed Harry’s softening cock, leaning down to lick off any come. Harry gasped as Louis sucked lightly, his hands flying to the boy’s hair. Louis released his cock and moved to the boy’s stomach, lapping up the cum like a kitten drinking milk.

 

Harry was breathing quietly but heavily, his fingers playing with Louis’ hair. Louis pressed his face into Harry’s stomach, his soft breaths hitting the damp skin making goose bumps rise. Louis was slowly falling back asleep when he heard a faint grumbling.

 

“You hungry, Hazza?” Louis asked, knowing he was but asking anyways.

 

“Yeah.” He squeaked out. Louis let out a small sigh before rolling off of Harry and collapsing onto the sheets next to him. Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position before looking over to Louis. “You comin’, Lou?” Harry asked. Louis groaned quietly, barely shaking his head, practically smothering himself in the pillow. “Oh, alright.” Harry said quietly, climbing out of bed.

 

He walked out of the room and down the hall into the kitchen, the tile cool on his bare feet. He kind of just stood there, looking around the room, not sure what to do. He had never made breakfast before or anything for that matter, except for the noodles Louis helped him make.

 

He walked over the cabinets and started opening and closing them, looking for something easy to make. He came across the box of Frosted Flakes and pulled it out of the cabinet. He grabbed a bowl and a spoon and brought them to the table before grabbing the milk. He poured cereal into the bowl before adding milk.

 

He picked up his spoon and started eating, the only sounds in the room are the crunching of cereal being chewed and the clinking of the metal spoon on the plastic bowl. When he was done, he brought his bowl and spoon to the sink. He would wash them but he didn’t know how so he opted for filling the bowl with water until he could ask Louis to teach him. He put back the milk and cereal before vacating the kitchen, going back to their room.

 

He walked in to find Louis snoring softly, his face pressed into the pillow. Louis all of a sudden rolled over, spreading his limbs out across the bed before rolling back onto his stomach, now on Harry’s side of the bed. Harry smiled slightly as he walked over to the bed and crawled over to Louis, straddling the boy’s bum.

 

Harry brought his hands down and gently started kneading Louis’ back. He leant down and nudged his head into Louis’ before lightly suckling on the top of the boy’s back. He pulled back and started kneading harder, his ears twitching and tail flitting behind him. Louis let out a soft moan as Harry’s hands worked into his back.

 

“Haz. Feels good.” Louis moaned out.

 

Harry leant down again and nosed at the hair on the nape of Louis’ neck. Louis carefully rolled over under the boy, blinking up at him when they were facing each other. Harry had a soft smile on his face as he leant down to kiss Louis. Louis smiled as he captured Harry’s bottom lip between his, sucking lightly before nibbling on it.

 

Louis released his lip as he pulled back. “You taste yummy. Sweet.” Louis murmured.

 

“Had some cereal.” Harry mumbled before leaning down to kiss Louis again, licking into the boy’s mouth, Louis moaning as their tongues brushed together.

 

Harry pulled back, smiling down at the older boy. Louis’ hands came to rest on Harry’s hips, rubbing small circles into the bones jutting out. Harry’s tail came to rest across Louis’ wrist and his own thigh, the soft fur tickling the boy’s skin.

 

Louis let out a content sigh as he smiled up at Harry. “What do you wanna do today?” Louis asked quietly. Harry bent forward and tucked his face into Louis’ neck, nosing at the warm skin.

 

“You said- Yesterday- You said I could- Said that I could...” Harry breathed out, getting himself worked up.

 

“Calm, baby. Calm down.” Louis whispered. “You wanna fuck me? Is that what you want?” Louis asked, stroking his hand up and down the boy’s back.

 

Harry nodded frantically into Louis’ neck. “Mhm.” He moaned out.

 

“Alright. That’s okay. I’ll let you. Don’t worry. Not right now though. Just wait, okay? Can you wait for me?” Louis mumbled into his ear, kissing it lightly.

 

“Yeah, Lou. Yeah. I can- I can wait.” Harry said.

 

“Calm down, babe. Don’t get yourself worked up.” Louis whispered, bringing his hand up to scratch behind the boy’s ears.

 

Harry took a deep breath, releasing it into Louis’ neck. “Okay, yeah, okay.” Harry said quietly, breathing slowly going back to normal.

 

“Good. Did you go to the mirror yet?” Louis asked quietly, kissing Harry’s temple.

 

Harry whimpered. “No.” He whispered.

 

“Can you go do that for me?” Louis asked.

 

“Lou...” Harry whined.

 

“Haz...” Louis’ sounded more like a warning. He pulled Harry up gently by his curls so they were looking at each other. “Why don’t you want to do it?” Louis questioned.

 

Harry closed his eyes. “I don’t know...” He whispered.

 

“I want to help you and this will help. I don’t want you to hate yourself.” Louis looked over to Harry’s now healing arm, the scratches either scabs or scars. “I don’t want you hurting yourself.” He said as he leaned over to kiss the boy’s arm. “And I don’t want you thinking that I don’t love you. That is the furthest thing from the truth. I will always love you.” Louis whispered softly. “This will help. You just have to give it a chance.” He said.

 

Harry slowly opened his eyes, making eye contact with Louis. “How do you know? How can you be so sure?” Harry asked.

 

Louis reached up and brushed some of his curls out of his face, tucking the hair behind his ear. “Because I did the same thing.” Louis said quietly.

 

Harry’s expression went from confused to hurt. “W-What do you mean?” He whimpered out.

 

Louis let out a sigh, not really wanting to explain his past, but he did it anyways. “When I was a teenager, I had a lot of self esteem issues. That’s what you think about yourself. I, well, it was safe to say I hated myself. I thought about suicide a lot. I used to hurt myself, which is why this is such a big deal. Cos once you start, it’s hard to stop.” Louis said softly. Harry nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. “I- One time, I was just so depressed. I was angry about something and I was so upset. So, I tried- I tried to kill myself.” Harry gasped and shook his head, scrambling to wrap his arms around Louis and pull him into his chest. “Hazza, let me- let me finish, love.” Louis said. Harry sniffled but nodded, letting Louis go. “So, I tried but my Mum found me and called the hospital. I got rushed to the ER and they had to stitch up my cuts. They all thought I was gonna die because I lost so much blood but I didn’t. I never realised how my actions affected everyone around me until then. I honestly don’t even remember what I was upset about but it pushed me over the edge. I had a note and everything. I still have the note, actually. Everyone was so broken up about it and I realised that they wouldn’t be better off without me. I realised that they loved me and cared about me. And that’s what I need you to realise. That you are loved and that you are cared about, and beautiful and important. I thought I wasn’t important enough. I didn’t think anyone would miss me if I was gone but I was so wrong. And I don’t want it to get to that point for you.” He said quietly. A few tears escaped Harry’s eyes.  “Sit on my knees for a second. I wanna show you something.” Louis said.

 

Harry shuffled down the boy’s body. Louis grabbed his hand and guided it to his hip, running the boy’s fingers over the raised white and pink lines. He trailed Harry’s hand down to his thigh, dragging it over the marks from cuts and burns there.

 

“Are these...” Harry didn’t finish, looking up to Louis for an answer.

 

“Yeah, they are. And this is where I had my stitches.” Louis held out both of his arms.

 

Harry now noticed two long, raised, white lines running up Louis’ wrists. He hesitantly reached his hand out, running his fingers along them before covering his mouth and choking out a sob.

 

“C’mere, kitten.” Louis said softly, motioning for Harry to come back up. Harry immediately crawled up his body, wrapping his arms around the boy’s chest, pulling him into his own body. “Oh, Jesus.” Louis said as Harry lifted him from the bed, hauling him upward. Louis wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck as Harry sobbed into his. “Do you get it now? Why I need you to do this? Do you understand how I feel every time you say something bad about yourself?” Louis asked, running his fingers through Harry’s knotty curls. Harry nodded into Louis’ neck, sobbing even harder. “I can’t lose you, Harry. I don’t know what I’d do with myself.” Louis whispered.

 

“I need you, Louis.” Harry choked out.

 

“Yeah, I know, baby. We need each other.” Louis said. “Shh, shh. Come on, love. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here. Never gonna leave you.” He cooed.

 

“You promise?” Harry whimpered.

 

“I promise. I won’t leave you as long as you don’t leave me. Even if you do, I’ll still be here for you.” Louis reassured him. “Please calm down. You’re alright. I’m alright. Everybody’s fine. No one’s going anywhere.” Louis said softly. The boy was wheezing into his neck. “Hazza, come on.” Louis carefully grabbed his hair and pulled him back so they were looking at each other. Louis cupped two strong hands around Harry’s face, lightly stroking over his cheekbones. “I love you, Harry Edward Styles, more than anything in the world. And I need you to know that. This isn’t about me. This is about you, and me helping you, alright?” Harry nodded into Louis’ hands.

 

“I love you so much, Louis.” Harry choked out. Louis pulled him in and gently kissed him, one of his hands sliding into the boy’s curls. He pulled back after a bit, his fingertips massaging into Harry’s scalp, the boy’s eyes still closed.

 

“Come on, Haz. I’ll do it with you, okay?” Louis told him.

 

Harry nodded before his eyes fluttered open. He pecked Louis softly on the lips before crawling off his lap and standing by the edge of the bed. Louis stretched before sliding out of bed, going to stand by Harry. He guided the boy to the mirror and stood behind him, his chin tucked over the boy’s shoulder and his hands on his waist.

 

“Ready?” Louis asked quietly, nosing behind Harry’s ear. He nodded. “Say it with me...”

 

“I am beautiful. I am important. I am loved.” They said together.

 

And in that moment, something sparked inside of Harry. A little flicker of hope. Of acceptance. Of truth. And he actually believed what he had just said. It was all because of Louis. Louis made him feel beautiful. Louis made him feel important. And above all, Louis loved him for who he was, all of his flaws and insecurities included.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered out.

 

Louis smiled before kissing his neck. “Welcome, Hazza. I love you so much.” Louis mumbled into his skin before mouthing at the warm flesh. Louis could feel Harry’s tail curl around his waist, coming to rest on his curvy hip.

 

“I love you too, Louis.” Harry spoke in hushed tones, his hand reaching back to grab Louis’ hair. Louis let out a pleased sigh into his neck, nuzzling there before pulling back.

 

“M’gonna go get some breakfast, love. You wanna come? I know you already ate but still...” Louis said.

 

“Alright.” Harry murmured.

 

Louis grabbed his hand and led them to the kitchen, pulling out a chair for Harry to sit on. Louis kissed the top of his head before going to the fridge, pulling out some strawberries and grapes. He brought them to the table, sitting down next to Harry and opening up the containers.

 

He reached for a strawberry and brought it up to his mouth, taking a bite. A little bit of the juice from the fruit was dripping down Louis’ chin so Harry reached over and swiped it away with his thumb, sucking his finger off afterwards. Louis smiled at him before leaning over for a short kiss. He turned back to his breakfast and finished eating, putting the remaining food back in the fridge.

 

“Lou?” Harry said quietly, Louis pulling back from the fridge and shutting it, leaning up against it.

 

“What is it, baby?” He asked.

 

“Can we... Can we cuddle?” Harry asked in a whisper, folding his hands in his lap and looking down to them.

 

Louis walked over to him and grabbed his hands, unfolding them and sitting down in Harry’s now available lap. He cupped Harry’s cheek so he was looking up at him.

 

“We can cuddle whenever you want. You don’t have to ask.” Louis told him, leaning down to kiss the boy softly before pulling back. Louis’ hand travelled up to Harry’s curls to scratch lightly behind one of his ears. “Let’s go cuddle. Couch or bed?” Louis asked.

 

“Oh, god. I don’t know.” Harry muttered.

 

“I personally do not care. All I’m requiring is that you carry me to wherever we’re going.” Louis told him.

 

“Alright, Lou. Whatever you say.” Harry chuckled out.

 

He carefully stood up from the chair, carrying Louis bridal style out of the room and down the hall. He walked into their room and gently placed Louis onto the bed, crawling in next to him.

 

“Ah, bed. Excellent choice.” Louis said, tucking himself under Harry’s arm and resting his head on the boy’s chest.

 

He tangled their legs together and grabbed Harry’s hand, linking their fingers and resting them next to his head. Harry smiled as he turned his head to kiss Louis’ forehead. Harry’s unoccupied hand was drawing little patterns into Louis’ arm, the action soothing Louis immensely. Louis hitched his leg onto Harry’s hip, trying to get even more comfortable if that was possible.

 

After awhile, Louis started dozing off. At least he was until Harry let out a quiet whimper. “You okay, baby?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“Mhm.” He whimpered out.

 

“No, you’re not. What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Louis pressed.

 

“N-Need...” Harry choked out. Louis now recognised the heavy weight of Harry’s cock resting against his thigh.

 

“Oh, baby. Yeah, yeah, of course.” Louis said softly.

 

He disconnected their hands and trailed his down to Harry’s cock, wrapping his fingers around the boy’s shaft. Harry let out a small moan, his hand gripping Louis’ shoulder tightly. Louis started stroking the boy’s cock, thumbing over the head to spread around his precome.

 

Harry let a breathy groan escape his lips, eyes slipping shut. “Lou.. Can- Can I...” Harry gasped out.

 

“You wanna do it?” Louis asked curiously.

 

“No, no. Can I- Earlier- I want. You said I could-“ Harry cut himself off with a moan as Louis’ thumb pressed into his slit. “Fuck you. Can I fuck you? Please, Louis. I wa- I want to...” Harry cried.

 

“Fuck. Yeah, Haz. Of course you can. Come on, baby boy.” Louis said, rolling onto his back. “You gotta open me up nice and good, okay, love?” Louis told him.

 

He reached out a hand and opened the nightstand drawer, grabbing the lube and bringing over to him. Harry took a deep breath before moving in between Louis’ legs, spreading the smaller boy’s thighs and pushing his knees up.

 

Louis handed Harry the lube, Harry taking it with shaky hands. He uncapped it and poured some onto his fingers, spreading it around. He brought them down to Louis’ opening, gently pressing his fingers against it. The boy’s hole clenched under the touch, craving some form of contact.

 

“Take your time, Haz. Don’t have to rush.” Louis breathed out, wanting nothing more than the opposite of what he just said.

 

Harry nodded slightly, looking down to Louis’ entrance. He cautiously pressed the tip of his finger against Louis’ rim, prodding at the tight ring of muscles. He slowly pressed his finger inside making Louis gasp at the intrusion.

 

“Sorry, sorry. Are you okay?” Harry asked nervously.

 

“Yeah, angel. S’good. Go on. I’ll tell you otherwise.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry gave him a hesitant look but pushed his finger in farther, stilling it when it was all the way in. After a couple of seconds, he slowly pulled the finger out before pushing it back in. Louis' breathing picked up and his hands clenched in the sheets.

 

"You can- you can do another if you want." Louis breathed out, resisting the urge to push back against the digit inside him.

 

"Are you- Are you sure?" Harry asked.

 

"Yeah, baby. Yeah. I'm perfectly fine. S'not the first time I've done this. S'just been awhile." Louis said.

 

A look of hurt flashed across Harry's face. "It's not?" He asked quietly.

 

Louis reached up and cupped Harry's face. "No, sweetheart. It's not. But that doesn't make this any less special. This is much more important to me than any other time. You're more important to me." Louis said softly. Harry gave a small nod and leant up to kiss Louis quickly before pulling back.

 

"Okay." Harry breathed out.

 

He took a deep breath and turned his focus back to Louis. He lined up a second finger and carefully pushed it in next to the first, Louis' hole clenching and unclenching as he pushed it in. Harry leaned back up to kiss him, moving their lips together.

 

"Relax." He mumbled into the kiss. Louis took a breath as he calmed himself down. Harry started scissoring his fingers, spreading them apart to stretch Louis out.

 

Louis started panting and groaning loudly. "More, Haz. Need more." Louis croaked, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Okay. I got you.” Harry whispered softly. He lined up a third finger and pushed it in slowly, meeting a lot of resistance. Louis let a small whimper slip out and Harry froze. “Do you want me to-“

 

“No, please. Keep going. Please, Hazza.” Louis whimpered.

 

Louis was extremely tight around Harry’s fingers so he leaned up and kissed the corner of the boy’s mouth before trailing kisses down his jaw. His lips found the exact spot he was looking for and Louis tensed for a split second before relaxing.

 

He started sucking on the boy’s neck, Louis’ fingers digging into his back as he started scissoring his fingers. Louis was panting heavily as Harry assaulted his neck and started thrusting his fingers, curling them just right, making Louis cry out.

 

“Hazza. Hazza, stop. Don’t wanna- Don’t wanna come yet.” Louis cried out. “I’m ready, I’m ready. Please. Please, fuck me.” Louis sobbed.

 

“Shh, shh. Alright, Lou. You’re okay.” Harry said as he gently pulled his fingers out of the writhing boy. He knelt back and reached for the lube, looking up at Louis for reassurance.

 

“Just- Just put some on your hand and- and spread it on your cock.” Louis huffed out. Harry nodded and opened the bottle, pouring more than enough on his palm. He stroked his cock a few times, making sure he was fully coated before looking back up to Louis. “L-Line yourself up.” Harry shuffled forward and grabbed his cock, lining the head up with Louis’ entrance. “Just push in whenever you’re ready, love.” Louis said softly.

 

“Wait, Lou. Do you want me to use a- a...” Harry asked.

 

“A condom? No, baby. Wanna feel you.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Oh, okay.” Harry whispered. He lined himself back up, gently nudging the tip of his cock against Louis’ rim.

 

Louis took in a sharp breath. It had been a long time since he’d been fucked. He never quite realised how much he missed it until now.

 

Harry pushed forward slightly, just barely slipping inside Louis. “Oh-Oh my god.” Harry moaned out.

 

“Yeah, keep going, babe. Gonna feel so good.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry pushed in farther, moaning loudly as the tight heat took him in.

 

Louis couldn’t wait anymore. The suspense was killing him. He wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and pulled him forward so he was all the way in, hips against arse.

 

“Shitshitshit, Lou. So tight. So fucking good.” Harry groaned out.

 

“Yeah, fuck. Ca-Call me a good boy. Please, Hazza.” Louis whimpered out.

 

“Yeah. Such a good boy, Lou. Taking my cock so good. My good boy.” Harry groaned out.

 

“Move, move. Fuck.” Louis cried.

 

Harry slowly pulled out before pushing back in, moaning at the tightness around him. He started a slow pace, gently rocking into Louis. He shifted slightly and the tip of his cock brushed against Louis’ prostate, making him moan brokenly.

 

“Right there, Haz.” Louis whimpered. It took Harry a bit to relocate that spot but once he did, he was pushing against it dead on with every thrust. “Ha-Harder.” Harry sped up his hips, putting more force into each thrust but it still wasn’t enough. “Harder. Please, Haz.” Louis sobbed. Harry snapped his hips forward making Louis cry out. "Again." Louis gasped.

 

Harry pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in. He started a fast pace, thrusting sharply into the smaller boy. Harry swooped down to capture Louis' lips, moaning into the boy's mouth when he clenched around him. Louis' hands found purchase on Harry's back, pulling him closer as he thrust particularly hard making Louis gasp into the kiss.

 

"Close..." He choked out.

 

Harry nodded breathlessly as he rocked faster into Louis, his hips snapping at a harsh pace. Louis snaked a hand in between them and started stroking himself in time with Harry's thrusts. Harry tucked his face into the boy's sweaty neck, going back to sucking on the mark he made earlier. Louis let out a sob as Harry bit down on his weak spot.

 

"Haz-Hazza. Can't- I'm gonna..." Louis cried out.

 

Harry nosed at Louis' ear before licking the shell of it. "Yeah? You gonna be a good boy and come for me?" Harry growled as he slammed his hips forward.

 

"Haz..." Louis gasped as he spilled in between them. The tightness of Louis clenching around him was too much for Harry and he came with a loud groan, releasing into the boy below him. "Fuck, yeah. Fill me up so nice, baby." Louis moaned as Harry's cock pulsed inside of him.

 

Harry whimpered quietly at Louis' words, panting heavily into the boy’s shoulder. Louis was breathing heavily into Harry’s ear, each breath making him shiver. Louis turned his head and pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple before gently stroking the top of the boy’s spine as they came down from their highs.

 

“You alright, babe?” Louis whispered.

 

Harry gave a slight nod into his shoulders before pushing himself up on shaky arms to hover over the boy beneath him. Louis dropped his legs from their perch on Harry’s hips so his feet were flat against the bed. He moved his hands to the boy’s face, pulling him in for a soft kiss before rubbing their noses together.

 

“I love you, Hazza.” Louis said quietly.

 

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before dropping his head back and moving his hands around Harry’s neck, playing with the curls at the base of his skull. Harry’s eyes slipped shut and he started purring quietly, nudging into Louis’ wrist.

 

Harry brought his head down to rest on Louis’ chest, rubbing his ears up into the boy’s chin. Louis smiled and brought his hands up to pet and scratch at Harry’s ears.

 

After awhile, Louis could feel the cum drying between them. “Haz, baby. We need to clean up. I’m gonna shower if you want to come.” Louis whispered. He felt Harry nod into his chest. “Can you, uh... Can you pull out?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“Oh, what? Yeah, sorry.” Harry said, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

 

He pushed himself up as Louis spread his legs further. He knelt back and carefully pulled out, his cum leaking out, running down Louis’ bum. Louis let out a soft groan before sitting up and crawling out of bed.

 

Harry followed him up and into the bathroom, Louis turning on the shower. He stepped in under the water and sighed contently, Harry stepping in behind him. Louis was directly under the spray while Harry was at the far end of the tub, avoiding the water.

 

“Can you do me a favour, sweetheart?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah.” Harry squeaked out.

 

“Can you come clean me out?” He asked quietly.

 

“Yeah, Lou.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis smiled at him before turning around so his back was facing the boy. He spread his legs out and rested his head against his forearms on the wall. Harry stepped forward, partially under the spray. He reached out a hand and ran it down Louis’ back, right down the cleft of his arse. He lightly pressed his fingers to Louis entrance to find that he was still open. He could feel the wetness there.

 

“Just- Thrust in and out.” Louis said. Harry carefully pushed one of his fingers against Louis’ rim. “Two- Two fingers.” Louis gasped. Harry gently pressed his pointer and middle finger into Louis’ hole. “Yeah. Just like that, baby...” Louis groaned out, pushing his hips back.

 

Harry thrust his fingers softly, twisting them around. He watched as the cum ran down Louis’ thighs, getting washed away by the water. Louis let a moan slip past his lips as Harry’s fingers brushed his prostate.

 

“Fuck. Gonna ride you later. Wanna ride you. Gonna be so good.” He breathed out.

 

Harry’s eyes widened at Louis’ words, not exactly sure what he was saying. He cautiously pulled his fingers out, Louis whimpering at the loss. Louis stood up fully and turned around to face Harry. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck and went up on his tippy toes to kiss him softly before pulling back. He pulled Harry fully under the spray, the boy wincing as the water hit his face.

 

“You’re alright, angel.” Louis said softly, lightly scratching the back of Harry’s neck.

 

Harry leant down and tucked his face into Louis’ neck, trying to avoid the water. Louis brought his hand down and scrubbed over Harry’s stomach and his own, wiping away the cum. He cleaned them both off and they washed each other’s hair before getting out of the shower.

 

Louis opted on air drying, shaking his hair out like a wet dog, making Harry giggle. Harry dried himself off with a towel before discarding it in the hamper, which was almost overflowing with dirty clothes and towels. Louis made a mental note to do the laundry that day. Louis led Harry to the kitchen and sat him down at the table before sitting in his lap, wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck.

 

“You hungry?” Louis mumbled as he nuzzled into Harry’s curls.

 

“A little bit.” Harry said.

 

Louis kissed his head before standing up. “Any requests?” Louis questioned.

 

“Just something small.” Harry said quietly.

 

Louis walked over to the cabinet that he kept the snacks in and pulled out Oreos. He brought them to the table, sitting back in Harry’s lap. He opened the package and pulled out a cookie, holding it up to Harry’s mouth. Harry eyed it sceptically but took a bite anyways.

 

His eyes lit up and his ears twitched, his tail flicking happily behind him. Louis smiled as Harry ate the rest of the cookie. He leaned in and kissed the boy’s cheek softly before grabbing him another cookie and taking one for himself. They sat there munching on cookies for awhile before Harry declared he was full. Louis smiled at him before getting up, putting the Oreos back where they came from.

 

“You wanna watch some TV?” Louis asked.

 

Harry nodded happily and got up, scampering off to the living room, sitting criss-cross on the couch. Louis glanced at the clock before leaving the room. It was a little after three thirty.

 

He walked into the living room to find Harry sitting on the couch, his tail flitting back and forth quickly and his knee bouncing. Harry glanced over to Louis and his eyes were lively, playful even. But he got distracted by the light shining through the window, the beams hitting the wall.

 

Harry slowly got up and crept over to it, eyeing it curiously before wiggling his bum and pouncing at it. He pawed at it with his hand before giving up and creeping over to Louis.

 

He looked at him suspiciously before walking up to the boy, head butting his chest. He rubbed up against him and meowed loudly as he circled Louis before coming to sit in front of him. Louis was wide eyed, not sure what was going on.

 

Harry meowed again and nudged at Louis’ hand with his nose, sniffing it before rubbing his ear into the boy’s palm. He bumped his head into Louis’ hip before licking it lightly. He nuzzled the top of his head into Louis hip as he reached a hand up and started pawing at the boy's thigh.

 

Harry meowed again before he started purring softly. Louis slowly sunk to the ground, sitting criss-cross in front of Harry. Harry meowed excitedly before climbing across Louis' lap, pressing his face into the boy's thigh with his bum up in the air.

 

He nudged Louis' arm with his hip as he started licking the boy's thigh. Louis gasped at the press of his tongue, his thighs being extremely sensitive. Harry started nibbling and suckling on Louis' skin, kneading his hands into the flesh.

 

"Haz, baby. What're you doing?" Louis asked quietly.

 

Harry let out a loud purr as he turned and rubbed his cheek into where he was just sucking. He never answered Louis, only meowed before turning and sucking higher up. His tail was flicking around happily, sometimes grazing Louis' face.

 

Louis reached out and started scratching where Harry's tail met his back. Harry immediately let out a loud purr before licking Louis' thigh repeatedly, his bum pushing up into the touch.

 

Harry pushed himself up and bumped his head into the underside of Louis' chin, rubbing into it. He tilted his head and licked up the boy's jaw before sucking below his ear. He slowly crawled into Louis' lap, his shins resting on the boy's thighs and his hands kneading his chest.

 

Harry's purrs were vibrating through Louis' neck, the area now sensitive and tingly. Harry dragged his nose across Louis' neck, moving to suck on the other side. After awhile, Louis' neck was sore and his legs were asleep.

 

It seemed like Harry could read his mind though because the boy pulled back and crawled out of Louis' lap, crawling over to the coat rack. There was a scarf hanging from one of the hooks, catching Harry's attention. He reared back before pouncing, biting the scarf and pulling it down.

 

He rolled around with it, growling playfully as he tangled himself in the fabric. He rolled so he was on his hands and knees with the scarf in his mouth and crawled over to Louis, head butting the boy's shoulder before sitting back on his feet with his hands between his knees.

 

Louis hadn't taken his eyes off the boy the entire time, watching him with wide eyes. Harry head butted him again, the scarf still in his mouth. Louis' eyes widened when he realised what was going on.

 

"For me?" He squeaked out.

 

Harry nuzzled into his chest before dropping the scarf in Louis' lap. He sat back and started licking the back of his hand before trailing his tongue up his arm. He got bored of cleaning himself soon enough and crawled off towards the TV. He rubbed his ear into the edge of the stand before rubbing his body along it.

 

He crawled towards the kitchen, leaving Louis speechless, jaw dropped, sitting on the floor. He glanced at the clock, seeing it was almost four thirty.

 

He slowly got up off the ground, shaking out his legs to get the blood flowing again. He crept into the kitchen but didn't see Harry anywhere. He did however here soft purring coming from under the table.

 

He crouched down to find Harry curled into himself, sleeping on the floor. "Haz?" Louis said quietly.

 

Harry didn't answer, just continued to purr quietly. Louis sat down with his back against the bottom cabinets, just staring at Harry while he slept. Louis wasn't really keeping track of time, transfixed by the sleeping kitten boy.

 

When he did, however, glance to the clock, he saw it was almost an hour later. He let out a sigh as he started mindlessly picking at his fingernails.

 

Then, he heard something. A soft cry coming from the sleeping boy. He heard it again, louder this time. He saw Harry squirming around, his ears flat against his head but seemingly still asleep.

 

Louis crawled over to the table and pulled the chairs back before pulling Harry out from under the furniture. Harry yelped and tried to fight out of Louis' grasp before he opened his eyes, finally noticing who it was. He let out a sob as he wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, crying into his shoulder. Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's curls before cradling his head into his chest.

 

"Shh, shh, Hazza. You're alright." Louis said softly, stroking his hand up and down the boy's back.

 

"Lou..." Harry sobbed out, pressing his face into the boy's neck.

 

"I'm right here, sweetheart. Right here. Not going anywhere. I love you so much.” Louis mumbled as he kissed Harry’s temple.

 

Harry’s hands scrambled on Louis’ back, trying to pull him in closer. “Please. Please don- don’t leave me. Don’t let them take me. You- You promised.” He sobbed out.

 

“Is that what this is about? Did you have a bad dream?” Louis asked quietly. Harry only cried harder, his nails biting into Louis’ skin in an attempt to hug him tighter.

 

“I love you, Lou. I love you so much. Don’t- Don’t let them. Can’t- Can’t lose you.” Harry choked out.

 

“Baby... No one’s gonna take you. You’re not gonna lose me, angel. Come on. Please stop crying. Nothing bad is gonna happen. I won’t let it. I love you so much, kitten. My perfect baby kitten.” Louis cooed softly, running his fingers through Harry’s curls. Harry’s sobs turned to heavy breathing then to whimpers before finally stopping. “There we go. Perfect. You’re absolutely perfect.” Louis said gently, pressing a kiss to the side of Harry’s head.

 

Harry turned his head and frantically connected their lips, kissing Louis with a certain fierceness. Louis’ hands came up to Harry’s hair, gripping tightly as their mouths worked together. Louis licked into Harry’s mouth making him whine and whimper when their tongues met. Harry sucked on Louis’ tongue before curling his own around it, coaxing it further into his mouth.

 

Louis pulled back, panting heavily as Harry pressed kisses all over his face and down his jaw. Louis gripped his hair and gently tugged him back so they were face to face, Harry’s eyes still closed.

 

“Harry, look at me.” The boy only whined and tried to connect their lips again. Louis tightened his grip in the boy’s hair and pulled him back again. “Harry, open your eyes.” He shook his head and whimpered.

 

Because what if... What if he opened his eyes and Louis wasn’t there? What if he actually had been taken away? He didn’t want to take that chance so he kept his eyes clenched shut. If this all was a dream, he wanted to stay in it as long as possible.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck and pulled him forward, kissing him hard. Louis let out a squeak as he tried to pull away but Harry’s grip only tightened. Louis’ face felt wet and he realised Harry was crying.

 

“Harry. Harry, stop.” Louis mumbled against his lips. Harry froze, his body going rigid. “Baby, you need to look at me.” Louis said softly. Harry shook his head again. “Why not?” Louis asked.

 

“Don’t want to... Don’t wanna lose you. Don’t wanna wake up.” Harry whimpered.

 

“You’re already awake and I’m not going anywhere.” Louis told him.

 

“Promise?” Harry whispered.

 

“I promise. Please, look at me.” Louis said softly. Harry peeked one eye open before both of them snapped open. He let out a happy noise as he crushed Louis to his chest, licking his cheek. Louis let out a small chuckle. “Hazza... Can’t breathe.” He said breathlessly.

 

Harry squeezed him one more time before loosening his arms allowing Louis to pull back. Louis’ hand came up to gently stroke the younger boy’s cheek. Harry had a bright smile on his face as he turned to nose into Louis’ palm, licking it lightly. Louis let out a soft sigh as he moved his hand to the boy’s curls, lightly scratching behind his ear.

 

“Are you alright?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah... Sorry about- Yeah.” Harry breathed out, a low purr coming from him.

 

“As long as you’re okay.” Louis said. Harry nodded before pushing his head into Louis’ hand, his eyes fluttering shut.

 

“I love you, Lou.” Harry purred out.

 

“I love you too, baby boy.” Louis said. “Come on let’s get off the floor. My bum’s asleep.” Louis chuckled out.

 

“Mm, okay.” Harry whispered.

 

He opened his eyes and crawled off of Louis, helping the smaller boy stand up. Louis stretched out before rubbing a hand over his arse, trying to get feeling back.

 

All of a sudden, Harry pulled him in for a hug, the boy’s hands travelling down to Louis’ bum, gently kneading it. Louis let out a soft moan as he rested his head on Harry’s chest. Harry ran a gentle hand between Louis’ cheeks, lightly rubbing over his entrance. Louis gasped before moaning and pushing back on the hand.

 

“Want you, Lou. Want you to- You said you would-“ Harry groaned out, gently rocking his hips into Louis’.

 

“Oh...” Louis gasped softly, feeling Harry’s hard cock rub against his now growing one. “Yeah, course I will. Want me to ride you? I want to so bad. Gonna fill me up so nice.” Louis groaned out, pushing his hips into Harry’s. “Don’t wanna shower after. Want you to lick it out. Want it so bad.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s chest. Harry whined before gripping Louis’ thighs and picking him up, carrying him to their room. “Want you to open me up. Stretch me out.” Louis said as Harry placed him on the bed.

 

Harry crawled on top of him but Louis smirked and shook his head before flipping them over so he was straddling Harry. Louis leant down and kissed him as he reached a hand out to grab the lube that was sitting on the nightstand. He pulled back and handed Harry the bottle before going up on his knees and spreading his legs out.

 

Harry opened the lube and poured some on his fingers. He brought his hand under Louis and pushed in two fingers without any warning, the boy still being loose from earlier. Louis gasped and dropped his head forward, his hips twitching down onto Harry’s hand. Harry thrust his fingers a few times before lining up a third, gently pressing it into the boy. Louis moaned loudly, his hands coming to rest on Harry’s chest. Harry scissored his fingers gently, stretching out the older boy. Louis cried out when Harry hit his prostate, long fingers brushing over the sensitive nerves.

 

“Ready, Haz. I’m ready.” Louis cried.

 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, still scissoring his fingers.

 

“Yes. Please. Need it.” Louis whined.

 

Harry carefully pulled out his fingers as Louis reached for the lube, pouring some into his palm. He coated Harry’s length before going up on his knees to position himself. He reached for Harry’s cock and lined it up with his entrance, slowly sinking down on it in one swift motion. Louis moaned loudly and Harry gasped at the tight heat that was now surrounding his cock.

 

“Fuck, Lou...” Harry groaned.

 

Louis leant up and kissed the underside of Harry’s chin before gently starting to rock his hips back and forth and in little figure eights. Harry’s hands came to rest on Louis’ hips just as the boy slowly pushed himself up only to drop back down. Louis let out a soft moan as he started a steady rhythm of lifting himself up before rolling his hips back down. Harry was groaning every time Louis rolled his hips, the friction feeling amazing.

 

Louis gasped then moaned as Harry’s cock brushed over his prostate. He sped up his hips, trying to hit that exact angle again. He cried out when he hit it again, rocking his hips the same way.

 

“Holy shit, Haz.” Louis moaned. He planted his hands on Harry’s chest for more support as he fucked himself down on the boy’s cock. Harry’s hips bucked up when Louis clenched around him making the older boy groan. “Keep going. Please.” Louis gasped out, his nails digging into Harry’s chest, eyes closed, mouth barely open.

 

Harry tightened his grip on Louis’ hips and started thrusting up into the boy, meeting Louis for each roll of the hips. Louis moaned at the added force pressing into his prostate, clenching around Harry with every hit to the sensitive nerves.

 

“Close...” Louis whispered. Harry snapped his hips up harshly just as Louis was grinding down, sending the smaller boy over the edge. “Fuck, Harry...” Louis moaned, spilling onto Harry’s stomach.

 

Louis’ clenching made Harry groan as he released into the boy. “Lou...” Harry gasped.

 

Louis collapsed on top of Harry, his face falling into the boy’s neck, panting heavily into his skin. He let his breathing even out before pushing himself up to hover over Harry, looking down at the boy. He reached up a hand and stroked a rogue curl out of the boy’s face, Harry’s eyes fluttering open at the touch.

 

“Hi.” Harry whispered.

 

“Hi, baby.” Louis said quietly, running his thumb over Harry’s cheek.

 

Louis leant down and kissed the boy softly, moving their lips together. Harry’s hands found their way to Louis’ hair, gently tugging on the strands. Louis groaned into the younger boy’s mouth, his hips twitching forward. Louis pulled back and kissed down Harry’s jaw before sucking on his neck.

 

Harry moaned quietly, his fingers running through Louis’ hair. “Lou... Do you- Do you still want me to-“ Harry whispered out.

 

Louis whined into his neck and nodded. “Please.” He whimpered.

 

Louis was slowly getting hard again. He sat up and carefully pulled off of Harry before crawling next to the boy, keeping his bum in the air. Harry took a deep breath before he moved so he was kneeling behind Louis.

 

He hesitantly reached out and grabbed Louis’ bum, gently squeezing it. Louis moaned loudly and pushed back. Harry spread Louis’ cheeks and his eyes went wide. Louis’ hole was still open, cum leaking out. Harry leaned in and lightly kitten licked at some of the cum.

 

Louis’ hips bucked forward away from the touch. He was sensitive, really sensitive and it hurt, but it felt so good. Harry pulled him back and spread him again, going back in. He licked a flat strip directly over Louis’ hole making the boy gasp.

 

He carefully pushed his tongue inside, the action happening easily seeing as Louis was still stretched. Louis let out a muffled sob into his arms as Harry sucked before gently starting to thrust his tongue in and out, getting the cum out of Louis.

 

By now, Louis was crying. He was so conflicted on what he was feeling. On one hand, it hurt so bad. But on the other, it was amazing, pleasure and pain coursing through his body. Harry’s thumb was lightly teasing Louis’ rim, running the pad of his finger around it. Louis came without warning, clenching around Harry’s tongue and sobbing as he did so.

 

Harry pulled back and wiped off his chin. Louis’ hole was gaping, abused and red, shiny with spit. Harry was transfixed. He subconsciously reached out a hand and pushed two fingers inside. Louis let out a sob as Harry thrust his fingers.

 

“Ha-Hazza. No- No more. Stop. Please.” Louis cried.

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he immediately pulled back his fingers. “S-Sorry. Sorry, Lou.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis collapsed to the sheets, still crying softly. Harry crawled up the bed and wrapped Louis in his arms, pulling him to his chest. He lightly stroked the boy’s back, waiting for his crying to stop. Louis sniffled loudly before reaching up to wipe his face free of tears.

 

“I’m sorry. I did- I didn’t mean to. I just- I didn’t know.” Harry whimpered out.

 

Louis leant up and kissed Harry’s jaw before resting his head back down. “S’alright, love. It’s okay.” He said quietly, reaching up to scratch Harry’s ears.

 

“I love you. I’m sorry. I just- I didn’t- I-“ Harry whimpered.

 

“Shh. Baby, it’s fine. I’m okay. It was good. I knew that was gonna happen.” Louis said. “And I love you too.”

 

Harry pressed a strong kiss to the smaller boy’s forehead. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

 

Louis pulled back far enough so he was looking at Harry. “It’s completely fine. Plus, I told you to stop and you did. So, thank you for that. Not everyone would do that.” Louis murmured before pressing a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth.

 

“I love you, Lou.” Harry said quietly.

 

“I love you too, baby boy.” Louis said, nudging his nose into Harry’s. “M’hungry. Let’s order something. Don’t feel like cooking.” He mumbled.

 

Harry nodded, a small smile on his face. Louis rolled over and reached for his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and found a restaurant. He ordered himself a burger and Harry chicken. He let out a groan as he stretched his arms over his head before crawling out of bed.

 

“Hazza, gotta wash the sheets.” Louis told him.

 

Harry climbed out of bed and went to stand by the door as Louis stripped the bed. He brought the sheets to the washer and put them in before grabbing the laundry from the bathroom. He started it before pulling the clean set of sheets out of the dryer. He walked back into their room and made the bed.

 

He walked to the dresser and pulled out some pajamas, thinking it’d be best if he didn’t answer the door nude. When he was done with everything, he walked over to Harry, wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders and tucking his face into his neck.

 

"I love you, kitten." He mumbled into his skin.

 

"I love you too, Lou." Harry said quietly.

 

Louis kissed his neck before pulling back. He guided them into the kitchen and sat them down at the table, sitting Harry in his lap. Louis reached around and started stroking the boy’s tail. Harry let out a small purr as he nosed into Louis’ temple, his eyes slipping shut. He licked down Louis’ cheek before stopping to suck on his neck, his hands curling into the boy’s t-shirt. Louis tilted his head to the side as Harry trailed his lips down farther, his fingers clenching and unclenching where they were gripping the fabric.

 

Just then, the doorbell rang. Louis patted Harry’s back, trying to get the boy up but he only whined and sucked harder.

 

“Hazza. I gotta- gotta get the food.” Louis groaned out.

 

Harry whimpered but stopped, licking over the mark before moving to the other chair. Louis kissed his forehead as he got up and walked out of the room, grabbing his wallet off the coffee table on the way to the door.

 

He opened the door and handed the man the money, taking the food from him. He shut and locked the door before bringing the food to the kitchen, putting it on the counter. He got everything together and brought it to the table, setting Harry’s food in front of him.

 

Harry leant over and pecked Louis on the cheek. “Thank you, Lou.” He whispered.

 

Louis turned and kissed him briefly before turning to his food. “You’re welcome, love.” He said. They ate pretty much in silence. When they were done, Louis threw their trash away and wrapped up the leftovers, putting them in the fridge. “I’m gonna go read my book, babe.” Louis announced. “You can come if you want.” Harry nodded and got up from the table, following Louis into the living room.

 

He sat on the couch while Louis went over to the shelf and picked up his glasses and book before bringing them over to the couch with him. He curled up next to Harry, tucking himself under the boy’s arm as he put his glasses on and opened the book to his marked page.

 

He was reading Sherlock Holmes, the stories being some of his favourites. They sat there peacefully for awhile and Louis was pretty sure Harry had fallen asleep. He glanced up at the younger boy to find out he was correct, the boy breathing quietly with his eyes shut.

 

He looked over to the clock and saw it was a little after ten o’ clock. Louis always got a little lost when it came to reading. He could sit there hour after hour, not knowing how much time had passed, too engrossed in the pages of the novel he was reading. He sighed.

 

He wasn’t tired yet but he wanted to put Harry to bed. He carefully moved Harry’s arm off of him and placed his book on the coffee table. He stood up and stretched out before bending down to pick up the sleeping boy.

 

One of his ears twitched when Louis lifted him but other than that he remained asleep. Louis carried him down the hall and gently placed him on the bed, pulling up the covers around him. He kissed his forehead before vacating the room.

 

Louis went into the kitchen and made some tea, bringing it out to the living room where he continued reading his book. He lost track of time and before he knew it, he was out of tea and it was midnight. He let out a defeated sigh, still not very tired.

 

He closed his book and put it down, turning on the TV instead. He stretched out along the couch, resting his head on the arm. Finally, after two hours of watching whatever was on, he was tired. He dragged himself down the hall and crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around Harry. He placed a soft kiss on the boy’s shoulder blade before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love your feedback<3 xx


	28. I Wanna Hold Your Heart In Both Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk man just things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost there!

Harry’s heat ended two days later.

 

+

 

It was now the first of March. That also meant it was Harry and Louis’ one month anniversary.

 

+

 

They woke up like any other normal day.

 

Louis woke up with Harry practically on top of him. He had his arm thrown across Louis’ chest and his one leg was pretty much straddling Louis’ hip. Louis tried to manoeuvre out from under him but Harry only pulled him in closer.

 

Louis sighed as he struggled to free his arm so he could reach for his phone. He picked it up and held it over his head only to have it slip out of his hand and hit him in the face. He groaned, the phone still on top of his face.

 

He picked it up again and went into his contacts, looking for Ed’s. All of the guys were coming over later and he wanted to see if Ed wanted to come. He found the boy’s name and sent him a message.

 

‘ _Hello, Mr. Sheeran. Are you busy after work? Having a little get together. Wanted to know if you’d care to join us?_ ’ Louis hit send, getting a text not even a minute later.

 

‘ _Sure thing. Need me to bring anything?_ ’ Was his reply.

 

‘ _Ehm... Care to bring your guitar to play us some lovely music? Oh and BYOB. I’ll have champagne but that’s it._ ’ Louis texted back.

 

 _’Champagne? Odd. But yes, I will be bringing my own stuff in that case. And I’ll bring my guitar. I expect a ride there after work though. We get off at the same time, yeah?_ ’  Ed said.

 

‘ _It’s the only thing Harry will drink. It’s our anniversary. And yeah, six right? Do you know who else is working the shift?_ ’ Louis was curious, wondering whether or not he’d be able to sneak Harry in.

 

‘ _Uhm... I think El. Why?_ ’ Ed said. Oh, so that was okay. She wanted to meet him anyways.

 

‘ _Ah, okay. Wondering if I could bring Harry. El wanted to meet him anyways so it should be fine_.’ Louis replied.

 

‘ _Alright. Well, I gotta go. Work soon. Bye Xx._ ’

 

‘ _Bye  Ed. See you soon Xx’_

 

Louis smiled at his phone before setting it back down on the nightstand. He tucked himself back under Harry’s arm and turned to face to sleeping boy, pressing his face into the boy’s neck. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and kissed his shoulder causing the boy to release a small breath and a soft groan.

 

“Lou?” Harry barely whispered, his voice gravelly with sleep.

 

“Hi, babe.” Louis said softly. Harry let out a small hum and wrapped his arms around Louis tighter. “Happy Anniversary, by the way.”

 

“Anniversary? What? What’s that?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Louis pressed a kiss to his neck before explaining. “It’s like the day we started dating each month. We celebrate or do something or nothing it doesn’t really matter. It can be just another day if you want. But today marks our one month of dating.” Louis informed him.

 

“Like Zayn and Niall?” Harry asked.

 

“Well, yeah. Except they’ve been going out longer than we have.” Louis said.

 

“Oh, okay. I think I get it.” Harry murmured. He could feel Louis smiling into his chest before the boy pressed a kiss there.

 

“They guys are gonna come over later. S’that okay? Ed too.” Louis said quietly.

 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Harry mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of Louis’ hair.

 

“There, uh, there most likely will be alcohol. Just letting you know now.” Louis muttered.

 

Harry flinched but nodded. “No, that’s- that’s fine. It’s okay.” He said.

 

Louis pressed another kiss to his chest before nosing at his throat. “I’ll have champagne so you can have that if you want. Only if you want though.” Louis whispered. Harry nodded again. “Oh, I have work today,” Harry’s arm immediately tightened around Louis and he let out a small whimper. “But you can come if you want, alright?” Harry nodded right away, squeezing Louis tighter. “Might be a little boring, but how ‘bout I bring my laptop and you can watch movies on it if you want.” Louis suggested.

 

“That’s fine. As long as I can come.” Harry said.

 

“You can come with me whenever you want. As long as it’s alright with the people that are working that day.” Louis said quietly.

 

“Okay...” Harry breathed out. “I love you, Lou.”

 

“I love you too, Haz.” Louis said. He let out a sigh before turning his head to look at the clock. “We have a little over an hour.” Louis told him.

 

“Okay. Can I take a bath?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah, of course you can, sweetheart. You don’t have to ask. Go do that and I’ll make breakfast.” Louis said softly, kissing the underside of Harry’s jaw.

 

The boy nodded and untangled himself from Louis, getting out of bed and going to the bathroom.

 

Louis sighed again, stretching himself out across the bed. He laid there for a couple more minutes before finally convincing himself to get out of bed. He got up and padded out of the room, walking to the kitchen. He made them French toast and set it on the table, waiting for Harry.

 

Harry shut the bathroom door behind him and walked to the tub, filling it up. He carefully climbed in and sat back.

 

He had a lot of energy at the moment and his tail just would not cooperate. It was like he couldn’t control it. It was splashing back and forth through the water, making little waves and ripples. Harry let out a small giggle, completely amused by it.

 

He had a wide grin on his face as he sunk further into the tub, his tail finally coming to rest across his stomach. He reached up and started twirling the end of it around his fingers. He let out a content sigh as he started washing his body. He finished with that and washed his hair afterwards.

 

He unplugged the drain and stood up in the tub, reaching for a towel. He dried himself off before walking across the hall to get dressed. He pulled on some briefs and a pair of jeans, leaving out a shirt because he knew he’d have to wrap his tail up later. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen, seeing Louis sitting at the table, food already there.

 

Louis looked up and his eyes widened. Harry looked good; really good. Louis was blatantly staring at the boy’s slightly defined abs and his V-line disappearing into the tight jeans.

 

He finally looked up to see Harry’s head tilted to the side, looking at him curiously. Louis motioned for him to come over, Harry walking up next to him. Louis pulled him forward by his belt loops and snaked his arms around the boy’s waist, his fingers toying with the top of the jeans above his bum. Louis slid his hands into Harry’s back pockets, squeezing lightly before looking up. Harry was wide eyed, staring down at Louis.

 

“Looks good. Are these the new ones?” Louis asked, kneading his hands into the boy’s bum. Harry nodded mutely, knowing if anything came out it would be more akin to a moan than words. Louis leant in and kissed his stomach before pulling his hands back. “Breakfast’s gonna get cold.” He mumbled, turning to face to table.

 

Harry sat in the chair next to Louis and turned to his food, picking up his fork and knife, starting to eat. They ate in silence. When they were done, Harry followed Louis over to the sink.

 

“Can you teach me how to wash?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Louis looked at him and smiled softly, leaning over to press a kiss to the curly haired lad’s cheek. “Of course I can, babe.” Louis moved so Harry could stand in front of the sink.

 

He proceeded to show Harry how to wash the dishes, smiling the whole time. When Harry finally got the hang of it, Louis stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist. He flattened his hands on Harry’s stomach and dipped his fingers under the waistband of his jeans, resting his face between the boy’s shoulder blades.

 

Harry’s tail curled around Louis, the boy letting out a small purr. Louis smiled into his back before pressing a kiss there. Harry finished washing the dishes and turned around in Louis’ grasp, Louis’ hands automatically going to his bum. Louis nuzzled his face into Harry’s chest, pulling Harry closer. Harry let out a small chuckle and wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders, kissing the top of his head.

 

“I love you, Hazza.” Louis mumbled.

 

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis let out a small huff of air and a quiet groan before pulling back to look up at Harry. He had a bright smile on his face and he went up on his tippy toes to peck Harry’s lips, pulling away before the boy had a chance to respond.

 

Harry pouted and grabbed Louis by the back of the head, pulling him in for a kiss. Louis smiled against Harry’s lips as he gently squeezed his bum making him gasp and let out a squeak into the kiss. Louis started laughing as he pulled back, kissing Harry one more time before ducking under the boy’s arm and leaving the room, leaving Harry wide eyed, staring after him.

 

Harry shook out his curls and followed Louis down the hall, going into their room to find him in his pants, pulling a pair of jeans out of the dresser. Louis pulled them on before turning to Harry, giving him a onceover before gesturing for him to come closer. Harry stepped further into the room, stopping in front of Louis.

 

“Gotta wrap your tail, love.” Louis murmured.

 

“Oh, okay. Yeah, of course.” Harry said.

 

Louis shot him a small smile before reaching for the wrap on top of the dresser. He turned Harry around and curled his tail around itself before wrapping it up, pressing his hand to his back when he was done.

 

“Alright?” Louis asked.

 

Harry nodded as he turned around. “Yeah. M’good, Lou.” He said.

 

Louis smiled before walking to the closet, pulling out two t-shirts. He handed Harry his and pulled his own on before grabbing a pair of suspenders, putting those on as well.

 

Harry’s eyes widened when he saw Louis. He stepped in front of the boy and carefully grabbed his suspender, pulling it lightly. “I like these.” Harry whispered, pulling his hand back and looking up to Louis’ face.

 

“My suspenders?” Louis squeaked out. Harry nodded, a small smile on his face. “Thank you.” Louis said, a faint blush filling his cheeks. “We, uh, we should go soon.” Louis said, clearing his throat. Harry nodded and stepped back, letting Louis finish getting ready.

 

When Louis finally had all of his stuff together, he walked over to Harry who was leaning against the dresser. He picked up the boy’s beanie and tucked his curls and ears under it. He grabbed Harry’s hand and led him to the mirror, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist as Harry looked over himself.

 

“I am beautiful. I am important. I am loved.” He said.

 

“Yes, you are.” Louis told him with a smile.

 

Harry grinned at his comment before Louis led them out of the room. They walked to the door and put their shoes on, Louis grabbing his laptop bag. Louis ushered Harry out of the door, locking it behind them.

 

He grabbed the boy’s hand in his own and swung them back and forth in between them as they walked to the car. Louis opened the passenger door and let Harry get inside before shutting the door, walking to the driver’s side. He got in and started the car up, turning on the radio and buckling his seatbelt, making sure Harry had his done too. He started singing as he pulled out of the spot, starting the drive to work. They got there quickly, Louis parking in the back alley again. He shut the car off and turned to Harry.

 

“Alright, love?” Louis asked. Harry’s head snapped towards Louis from where he was looking around nervously.

 

“Yeah. M’okay.” Harry said.

 

“Okay, babe.” Louis said with a smile.

 

Harry smiled back at him before they got out of the car, Louis grabbing his bag. He slung it over his shoulder as he waited for Harry to get out of the car. When Harry walked over to him, he wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and led them to the back door. Louis’ fingers slipped under Harry’s shirt and started tickling him, making him giggle as he opened the door.

 

“Lou! Lou, stop.” Harry laughed out. Ed looked up from where he was frosting cupcakes and smiled.

 

“Morning, boys.” Ed said cheerily.

 

Harry was blushing as he looked to the boy. “Hi, Ed.” He said quietly.

 

“Edward! How are you today, sunshine?” Louis exclaimed.

 

“I’m fine, Boobear.” Ed said with a smirk. Harry smiled at the name and Louis blushed.

 

“S’that your stuff?” Louis asked, stepping away from Harry, dropping his own bag, pointing to a guitar case and backpack sitting on the floor in the corner.

 

“Why, yes, yes it is.” Ed said.

 

“Help me bring it to my car.” Louis told him.

 

“Yes, your highness.” Ed chuckled, bowing towards Louis.

 

Louis leaned up to Harry’s ear. “We’ll be right back. Just stay here for now.” Louis whispered before pressing a kiss to his temple.

 

“Okay.” Harry said softly.

 

Louis picked up the backpack and Ed grabbed his guitar, following Louis out leaving Harry alone. As soon as they left, Eleanor walked into the kitchen.

 

“Hey, who are you? You shouldn’t be back here!” She exclaimed, stepping towards Harry. He flinched and stepped back. “Oh, wait... You’re Harry, aren’t you?” She asked, stepping closer to him. He moved back but nodded. “Oh, jeez. I’m sorry. I’m Eleanor.” She said, smiling softly. “Why don’t you come out front with me? We can chat a bit.” She suggested.

 

Harry glanced back to the door but turned back to her. “Okay.” He whispered.

 

She smiled and turned around, gesturing for Harry to follow her. They ended up sitting on stools behind the counter, the place being pretty empty.

 

“So, how’d you and Lou meet?” She asked, looking over to Harry who was fidgeting in his seat.

 

“Oh, uhm, he, uh, he found me, back in December.” Harry said, looking down to his hands.

 

“What do you mean?” She asked curiously.

 

“I was, uh, living on the streets. He- He took me home after he found me on his way home from work.” Harry whispered.

 

Eleanor’s eyes went wide. “And you’ve been dating since then?” She asked confusedly.

 

“Oh, what, no. No. Since my birthday. February first. Today’s our anniversary apparently.” Harry said quietly.

 

“Oh, well, congratulations.” There was a pause. “So, are you... Are you gay too?” She asked hesitantly.

 

“Am I what?” Harry asked.

 

“Uhm... Gay. Like, do you only like boys.” She said.

 

“Oh, I don’t know. I just like Louis.” Harry said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. “He’s the only person I’ve ever been with.”

 

Eleanor’s eyes widened again. “Wait, seriously?! The only person? That’s crazy!” She exclaimed. Someone walked up and dropped off their mug. “Thank you. Have a nice day!” She said before turning back to Harry.

 

“Well, yeah... I mean, I don’t...” Harry stuttered out.

 

Louis and Ed were laughing as they walked back into the building. Louis stopped dead causing Ed to bump into him.

 

“What’s the hold up, mate?” Ed asked.

 

“Harry?” Louis called out. “Harry?!” Louis called, walking through the kitchen and out into the store.

 

He turned and saw the boy sitting talking to Eleanor. He walked over to them, sneaking up behind Harry and wrapping his arms around the boy’s shoulders. Harry tensed under the touch as Louis kissed his neck.

 

“You scared me, kitten. Thought I’d lost you.” Louis whispered into his ear, Harry relaxing when he recognised the voice. “Stealing my boyfriend, Eleanor?” Louis asked jokingly.

 

“Oh, of course. We were just discussing our plans to frolic off into the sunset.” She chuckled out.

 

“My baby Hazza wouldn’t do that to me.” Louis said, turning to kiss the boy’s blushing cheek.

 

“Oh, come on, Lou. He’s not that young.” She said.

 

“I’m only eighteen.” Harry said quietly.

 

“Lou, you cougar!” Eleanor gasped.

 

Louis barked out a laugh. “Yes. Totally, El.” He said sarcastically.

 

“You just don’t seem like the type to go for the younger ones.” She said.

 

“Why is everyone saying that?!” Louis exclaimed.

 

Eleanor just smirked at him before turning to Harry. “So, how are you feeling? Heard you were sick.” She said.

 

“Uhm...” Harry turned to Louis, clueless as to what was going on.

 

“He’s better.” Louis said softly.

 

“Oh, that’s good.” Eleanor said with a smile.

 

“Yeah, it is.” Louis said before turning to Harry. “Do you wanna go sit down? You can watch some movies while I work.” Louis said.

 

“Okay, Lou.” Harry said as he nodded.

 

Louis smiled and pecked him on the lips. “Come on, love.” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him up.

 

He picked up his bag from the kitchen and led Harry to the same spot he sat in the last time. Harry sat down as Louis pulled out his laptop and plugged it in. He opened up Netflix and showed Harry how to use it before kissing the top of his head and going back behind the counter.

 

A few customers trickled in and out over the next two hours or so. It was abnormally slow for a Thursday evening.

 

“Lou?” Ed called from the kitchen.

 

“Yes, your majesty?” Louis asked, walking into the back.

 

“Be a doll and put these out front, will you?” Ed said, holding out a tray of cupcakes, smiling innocently.

 

“Of course, love.” Louis said, taking the tray from him.

 

He walked out front and over to the display case, pulling it open and arranging the cupcakes where they belong. He stole one for himself and brought the tray back to Ed, smiling at him before he walked away.

 

He brought the cupcake over to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump. He pulled out one of the headphones and turning to see what had disturbed him, coming face to face with a grinning Louis. Louis swiped his finger through the icing on the cupcake and poked Harry on the nose. Harry’s face scrunched up causing Louis to giggle before squirming onto Harry’s lap.

 

“What’re you watching?” Louis asked before kissing the icing off of Harry’s nose.

 

Harry smiled and turned to the computer. “Doctor Who.” He said softly.

 

“Lovely choice.” Louis whispered in his ear, nudging his nose into the boy’s temple. Louis cupped Harry’s cheek and turned his chin so he could kiss him. He smiled into the kiss as their lips moved together. “Love you, Hazza.” Louis mumbled into his lips. They pulled back with their foreheads resting together.

 

“Love you too, Lou.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis smiled and pecked his lips one more time before getting up and going back behind the counter seeing as a few customers walked in. Harry looked down and noticed Louis had left the cupcake on the table.

 

He looked over to the boy to see Louis smiling at him. He looked to the cupcake before looking back to Louis. The boy nodded at him and Harry smiled widely before picking up the cupcake, peeling back the wrapper to take a bite. He smiled over at Louis before turning back to the computer, going back to watching Netflix.

 

About an hour later, Harry was disrupted by a wad of paper hitting him in the chest. His head snapped up to find Louis smiling at him wickedly. Louis motioned for him to open it so he did. Inside there was a note.

 

‘ _You look adorable all concentrated on your show(;_ ’

 

Harry blushed bright pink and looked up to Louis with wide eyes, the boy just winking and turning to fill an order.

 

Louis was smirking for the next ten minutes.

 

“Lou, what are you doing to that poor boy?” Eleanor asked.

 

Louis just turned to her and smiled. “M’not doing anything.” Louis said innocently. Eleanor gave him an incredulous look but let it drop anyways.

 

The next three hours dragged on before it was finally time for them to leave. Louis hung up his apron and walked around to Harry. He walked up to him and wiggled into his lap, kissing the boy’s cheek.

 

“You ready to go, Hazza?” Louis asked. Harry turned to look at him and nodded brightly before kissing him. Louis smiled into the kiss as he reached out to shut the laptop. Louis pulled back, still smiling at him. “Come on then.” He whispered. Louis got up and packed up his laptop as Harry stood up, stretching out his arms and legs. Louis picked up the bag and grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling him towards the back. “Bye, El!” Louis said.

 

“Bye, Lou. Bye, Harry. It was nice meeting you!” She exclaimed.

 

“You too.” Harry said quietly, a small smile on his face. They walked into the kitchen to find Ed cleaning up.

 

“You almost ready, Sheeran?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah. Let me just put this away.” He said, gesturing to a pile of trays. He picked them up and walked over to the closet, stacking them where they belong. “Alright. I’m good.” He said.

 

“Wonderful.” Louis said brightly. He led them out back to his car. He opened Harry’s door for him, shutting it once the boy was inside.

 

“And they said chivalry was dead.” Ed gasped, clutching a hand over his heart.

 

“You’re a twat.” Louis mumbled.

 

Ed just smiled at him and climbed in the back as Louis walked around to the driver’s side. He got in and started the car, turning on the radio. He put the car in drive before Harry reached for his hand. Louis took it in his and smiled over to him.

 

“So, who all is gonna be there?” Ed asked curiously, leaning forward.

 

“Uhm... Zayn and Niall.” Louis said.

 

“So I’m gonna be fifth wheel?” Ed groaned.

 

“You didn’t let me finish. And Liam. There. Now I’m finished.” Louis said.

 

“Wait... Really fit Liam?” Ed asked.

 

Louis’ eyes widened before he burst out laughing. “Uh... I guess. I mean, he’s like my brother.” Louis said awkwardly.

 

“Liam Payne.” Ed said.

 

“Yeah. That’d be him.” Louis said with a smirk.

 

Ed smiled at him before sitting back. “Lovely.” Ed chuckled just as they were pulling into the parking garage. Louis parked and turned off the car before getting out and walking to Harry’s side, opening his door. Ed got out of the car and grabbed his guitar and backpack. “Carry this for me, Tommo.” Ed said. Louis grabbed the backpack and put it on his shoulder, leading them to the door. He went to put his key in but it was already unlocked. He let go off Harry’s hand and looked around.

 

“Hold on, guys.” He whispered. He carefully turned the doorknob and cracked the door open, peeking inside. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Zayn and Niall sitting on the couch. He pushed the door open fully and gestured for everyone to come in. “Jesus Christ. You guys scared the shit out of me. I thought someone broke in.” Louis announced.

 

Niall jumped at his voice and Zayn smiled at him. “Took you long enough, Boobear.” Zayn said.

 

“How long have you guys been here?” Louis asked.

 

“Eh, just, like, ten minutes maybe.” Zayn said. Louis jumped when the door slammed shut, his head snapping in that direction.

 

“Sorry, mate.” Ed said.

 

“Sheeran!” Niall exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and running over to the ginger man, wrapping him in a hug.

 

“Yes. Hello, Niall.” He chuckled, hugging him as best he could with a guitar in his hand. Niall pulled back, smiling brightly. Ed propped his guitar up against the wall and grabbed his backpack from Louis. “Thank you, dear.” He said. Louis just nodded and grabbed Harry’s hand, leading him to the couch and pulling him onto his lap. “So, when’s Liam supposed to be here?” Ed asked.

 

Louis barked out a laugh. “Ah, yes. Edward here seems to have taken a liking for Mr. Payne.” Louis said.

 

“Oh, really?” Zayn said, looking up to Ed who was now sitting in the arm chair.

 

“Lies. All lies. I simply called him fit.” Ed mumbled.

 

“We’ll be right back.” Louis announced, patting Harry on the back so he could get up.

 

Louis led them towards their room shutting the door behind him. He stepped in front of Harry and wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck, leaning up to kiss him. He moved his hand up and pulled off Harry’s beanie before pulling back. He smiled up at the boy as he pushed his shirt up and unwrapped his tail.

 

“Better?” Louis asked quietly.

 

Harry smiled and nodded. “Yeah, thank you.” He said. Louis nodded and grabbed his hand, leading them out to the living room.

 

Ed cut himself off in the middle of talking to Zayn, staring wide eyed at Harry. Harry noticed and blushed bright red, trying to hide himself behind Louis. Louis just smiled and leant back to kiss Harry’s cheek. He guided them to the couch to sit next to Niall and Zayn. Louis was sitting sideways across Harry’s lap, his back against the arm of the couch and his feet on the next cushion.

 

He nudged Niall with his toe. “How are things going with you two?” Louis asked.

 

“Good. Things are good.” Niall said softly, resting his head on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn leaned down and kissed the top of Niall’s head, wrapping his arm around the boy’s shoulder.

 

“Gross.” Ed mumbled but smiled so they knew he wasn’t serious.

 

“What about you guys?” Zayn asked, looking over to Louis and Harry.

 

“Things are great.” Louis said, reaching up to pinch Harry’s cheek.

 

Harry blushed and turned away, making Louis giggle. Louis’ hand made its way into Harry’s curls, lightly scratching behind his ears. He started purring softly, nudging his head into Louis’ hand. Ed was staring at them wide eyed, his mouth open.

 

Zayn leaned over and shut his mouth. “You get used to it. I know it’s a bit shocking but it’s actually happening.” He whispered.

 

“But, like, how...” Ed asked, shaking out his head and looking over to Zayn.

 

“I honestly don’t know, mate. It is what it is.” He shrugged.

 

Just then, the door swung open and Liam walked in. “Hi, everyone.” He said softly. He shrugged off his coat and hung it on the rack. He made his way to the couch and lifted Louis’ feet sliding under the boy. “Lovely to see you all.” He said. “Ed, how’ve you been? It’s been ages.” Liam said, turning to the boy in question.

 

“I’ve been alright.” Ed said. “What about you?” He asked.

 

“I’m good.” Liam said softly, smiling at the boy.

 

“So, what are we gonna do?” Niall asked.

 

“I honestly have no idea.” Louis said, looking to him.

 

“Well, I don’t know about any of you guys but I’m starving.” Niall said.

 

“You’re always hungry, Nialler.” Liam said, rolling his eyes.

 

“I can’t help it! A boy’s gotta eat.” Niall exclaimed. Liam just smirked at him. Niall groaned before getting up. “I’m gonna order some pizza.” He mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. “Any topping preferences?” He called into the living room.

 

Everyone looked around at each other before Louis yelled, “Pepperoni.”

 

“Alright.” Niall said. He grabbed a menu and ordered the food before coming back into the living room. He planted himself in Zayn’s lap, squirming around until he was comfortable.

 

“Jesus, Ni.” Zayn groaned, his hand coming to rest on the smaller boy’s waist. Niall smirked at him and leant down to peck his lips, pulling away before he could respond to the gesture.

 

Louis looked over to Ed before smiling wickedly. “Sheeran. Why don’t you come join us? You look oh so lonely all by yourself.” Louis said sweetly.

 

Ed raised his eyebrows. “Uhm... I’m alright...” He said.

 

“No, really. I must insist.” Louis responded.

 

“Uh, okay...” He said, slowly standing up and taking the seat next to Liam.

 

Liam turned to him. “Hi.” He said softly.

 

“Hey.” Ed whispered, scratching the back of his head.

 

Louis reached for the remote and turned on the TV. “Any requests?” He asked, scrolling through the channels.

 

“Scary movie!” Zayn exclaimed.

 

“Zayn...” Niall groaned. “You don’t need scary movies for me to cuddle with you anymore, you know?” He said.

 

“I know. But it’s always fun.” Zayn said before leaning up to Niall’s ear. “We may not need it but they do.” Zayn whispered, looking to Liam and Ed. Niall’s eyebrows raised and he nodded.

 

Louis found one rather quickly. House Of 1,000 Corpses. “This is one of my favourites.” Louis said, cuddling into Harry.

 

“Oh my god. No. Is that a clown? I hate clowns!” Ed exclaimed.

 

Louis barked out a laugh. “That, my dear, is Captain Spaulding. He’s not really a clown, per say.” Louis chuckled.

 

“He looks like one.” Ed pouted, glaring at Louis. Liam wrapped a strong arm around Ed’s shoulders making the boy look up at him, wide eyed.

 

“You’ll be fine.” Liam whispered. Ed nodded and turned to the TV, snuggling into Liam’s side.

 

“Told you.” Zayn whispered to Niall.

 

“I still hate you for picking this.” Niall mumbled into the boy’s neck where he was hiding his face.

 

 About twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Niall shot up from the couch and opened the door. He handed the guy the money and took the food, the smell of pizza filling the room. He carried the boxes to the kitchen, setting them on the counter.

 

Louis paused the movie before getting up from Harry’s lap, stretching out. He pulled Harry up and everyone followed into the kitchen. They all got pizza and brought it back to the living room, Louis continuing the movie where they left off.

 

“I can’t eat my pizza if I’m hiding. Do you see my dilemma here, Zayn?” Niall whined. Zayn just pressed a kiss to his lips, efficiently shutting him up.

 

At around eight thirty, the movie was over. Harry sat through the whole thing, staring wide eyed, sometimes asking Louis questions. Ed now had his face hidden in Liam’s shoulder with Liam’s hand rubbing up and down his back. Niall had his face pressed into Zayn’s neck, repeatedly mumbling ‘I hate you’ into the skin.

 

“Thank fucking god that’s over.” Ed groaned, sitting forward and stretching his arms above his head. “I need a drink.” He murmured.

 

“I could use one too.” Niall said, lifting up his head.

 

“Care to join me?” Ed asked as he got up, going over to his backpack and unzipping it. He pulled out a big bottle of vodka.

 

“Count me in.” Niall said.

 

“Same.” Zayn said.

 

“Lou?” Ed asked, turning towards the boy in question.

 

“I’m okay for now.” Louis said. He got up from Harry’s lap and stretched out before offering the boy a hand. Harry took it and Louis pulled him up. “Let’s go get something to drink.” He said. “Li, do you want anything?” Louis asked.

 

“I’ll come have a look.” Liam said, getting up from the couch. They all followed Ed into the kitchen. Louis walked over to the cabinets and pulled out cups for everyone. He handed Ed three cups and took two for him and Harry.

 

Harry and Louis ended up with champagne; Niall, Zayn, and Ed with cranberry and vodka and Liam with water.

 

Half an hour later, Zayn, Ed, and Niall were a bit drunk and Harry and Louis were getting there. They were all sitting in a circle on the carpet. Louis was next to Harry, Harry next to Niall, Niall next to Zayn, Zayn next to Liam, Liam next to Ed and Ed next to Louis.

 

Louis leaned over and bumped into Ed with his shoulder. “You should- You should play some music.” Louis said quietly. Ed smiled brightly and nodded, getting up from the ground and staggering over to get his guitar. He brought it back to the circle and plopped down, sitting criss-cross.

 

“Any requests?” Ed asked.

 

Harry leaned over to Louis. “What’s that song you sang to me? The first night I was here.” He whispered. Louis thought about it for a second before he remembered. He whispered it into Ed’s ear and the boy smiled before nodding.

 

Ed tuned his guitar before starting to strum. He played the intro before he started singing. “ _Settle down with me. Cover me up. Cuddle me in. Lie down with me and hold me in your arms. And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet. And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now. Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love. We're falling in love. Settle down with me and I'll be your safety. You'll be my lady. I was made to keep your body warm but I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms, oh no. My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet. And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now. Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love. We're falling in love. Yeah I've been feeling everything from hate to love, from love to lust, from lust to truth. I guess that's how I know you. So I hold you close to help you give it up. So kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love. We're falling in love. Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love. We're falling in love_ ” Ed looked up from where he was looking down at his guitar. Louis was tucked under Harry’s arm, Niall had his head resting in Zayn’s lap, and Liam had his arms wrapped around his legs, his chin tucked over his knees, smiling brightly.

 

“That was really good.” Liam said.

 

“Thanks.” Ed responded, a light blush filling his cheeks. Liam nodded at him.

 

Niall looked up to Zayn. “Zaayyynn. I’m bored.” He whined.

 

“Well, what would you like me to do about it?” Zayn challenged.

 

“I don’t know. Let’s play a game or eat some food.” Niall said, poking at Zayn’s thigh.

 

“We could play truth or dare.” Zayn said, smiling wickedly.

 

“Yay! Okay.” Niall said excitedly, sitting up.

 

“I think I have an app for it too.” Zayn said as he pulled out his phone, scrolling through the apps. “Yupp. Here it is.” He said, opening it. “Who wants to go first?” He asked.

 

“I will.” Louis volunteered.

 

“Alright, Lou. Prepare yourself.”  Zayn said. Louis nodded enthusiastically, a bright smile on his face. “Truth or dare.” He asked.

 

“Dare.” Louis said.

 

“Kiss the person’s neck opposite of you for thirty seconds. So, basically just give him a lovebite.” Zayn said.

 

Louis’ eyebrows raised before looking across the circle, his eyes landing on Liam. “Prepare yourself, Payne.” Louis chuckled.

 

“Zayn, what the hell kind of app is this?” Liam asked. Zayn just smirked at him. Louis pecked Harry on the cheek before crawling across the circle, straight into Liam’s lap.

 

“Oh, come on, Li. Loosen up a bit.” Louis said softly.

 

Liam groaned. “Fine. Just do it.” He grumbled out.

 

A wide smile broke out onto Louis’ face as he wrapped an arm around Liam’s neck, his hand slipping into the boy’s hair. He tilted Liam’s head to the side and leant down, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

 

Zayn started the countdown and Louis opened his mouth, starting to suck on the skin. He gently bit down causing Liam to gasp before he started sucking harder, aiming to bruise. He heard Zayn reach the end of thirty seconds and he pulled back, lightly kissing the mark.

 

Louis smiled at Liam, patting his cheek before retreating back to Harry. Harry was looking at him wide eyed but Louis just kissed him before crawling into his lap.

 

“We’re just gonna go in a circle. So, Ed... You’re next.” Zayn said. “Truth or dare?” He asked.

 

“Dare.” Ed said.

 

Zayn pushed a button and his eyes widened. “Snog the person to your right for twenty seconds.” He said.

 

Ed’s eyes widened and he turned to Liam who was pinching the bridge of his nose. “Seriously?” Liam asked. Zayn nodded and held out the phone for Liam to see. “Fine...” Liam huffed.

 

“You gonna make a mess upon his innocence, Li?” Louis said, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Liam groaned and face palmed. “That song was a mistake. I’m never going to hear the end of it, am I?” He groaned.

 

“Never.” Niall, Louis, and Zayn said in unison.

 

Liam turned to Ed. “Just get over here before I change my mind.” He said. Ed smiled and crawled over to him, kneeling in front of him.

 

“Whenever you’re-“ Ed was cut off by Liam’s soft lips. His hands automatically went to Liam’s hair.

 

Their lips were unmoving, just pressed together. Ed cautiously started moving his lips against Liam’s, taking the okay when Liam started kissing back. He lightly ran his tongue along the boy’s lips, slipping it inside when they parted.

 

Liam could taste the strong flavour of vodka and the sweet hint of cranberry juice on his tongue. It was like a spark of electricity whenever their tongues brushed and it was over far too soon for their liking. Zayn reached the end of the countdown and they both pulled back, resting their foreheads against each other’s.

 

Ed pulled away to look at Liam. “That was...” He whispered.

 

“Yeah.” Liam finished. He had a small smile on his face as Ed moved back to his seat.

 

“Alrighty, then. Liam, you’re next." Zayn said making Liam groan.

 

“Why did I agree to this?” Liam huffed out.

 

“Because you love us.” Niall said matter-of-factly.

 

“So, Li, truth or dare?” Zayn asked.

 

“Truth.” Liam said.

 

“Who do you regret having sex with?” Zayn asked.

 

“What?!” Liam exclaimed.

 

“Just answer the question.” Zayn said with a smirk.

 

“Oh god. Uhm... Jess.” Liam said, a light blush spreading his cheeks.

 

Niall broke out in laughter. “I remember her. Jesus. That was a long time ago.” He laughed.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Very funny. Zayn’s turn.” Liam grumbled.

 

“I’ll do truth, I guess.” Zayn shrugged. “Okay, uhm... Have you ever gone dirty in front of a webcam?” He let out a laugh. “Why, yes. Yes I have.” He chuckled. “Your turn, Ni.”

 

“Dare.” Niall said.

 

“Eat a piece of food off of the person to your left’s tongue.” Zayn smirked.

 

“Yes!” Niall shot up and ran into the kitchen, grabbing the strawberries before going back to the living room. “Open up, Malik.” Niall said.

 

Zayn stuck his tongue so Niall could put a strawberry on it. Niall picked a small one up and ripped off the leaves before putting it on Zayn’s tongue. He leaned in and picked the strawberry up with his teeth, chewing it happily. He leant over and kissed Zayn briefly before pulling back.

 

“Harry’s turn.” Niall said.

 

Harry turned to Louis, staring wide eyed. Louis leaned over to his ear. “If you choose dare, you have to do something. If you pick truth, you have to answer the question they ask.” He whispered.

 

“Oh, uhm, dare?” He said quietly.

 

“Take your shirt off.” Zayn said simply. Harry looked to Louis who nodded at him. Harry reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, placing it next to him.

 

“Hey! You have four nipples!” Niall exclaimed. A bright blush spread over Harry’s face and chest as he nodded.

 

“Lou?” Zayn said.

 

“Uh, truth. Why not?” He said, smiling.

 

“Who do you think has the biggest cock?” Zayn said, looking down to his phone.

 

“Liam. Hands down. No question about it.” Louis said straight away. Liam’s eyes went wide and Zayn and Niall were both smirking at him. “Don’t give me that look, Payne. I’ve seen it. I know for a fact.” Louis said. He leaned over to Ed. “Ten inches.” He whispered into his ear. Ed’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Liam who was blushing profusely.

 

“I hate you.” Liam mumbled.

 

“But you don’t really.” Louis said with a smile.

 

“Ed, truth or dare?” Zayn asked.

 

“Truth.” Ed replied.

 

“Who was the last person you saw naked? Not including yourself.” Zayn said.

 

“I don’t know if this counts but I saw a picture. Does that count?” Ed mumbled.

 

“Of who?” Niall asked.

 

“Harry. He has a nice cock.” Ed slurred. Harry’s eyes widened and he blushed bright red, hiding his face in Louis’ hair. Everyone was giving him weird looks except Louis who was smirking at him.

 

“And how exactly did you see that?” Zayn questioned.

 

“They were sexting at work and I stole his phone. Not what I was expecting.” Ed said nonchalantly.

 

“Hey... We were not sexting.” Louis said, kicking out his foot in Ed’s direction.

 

“Then how do you explain the picture _and_ video.” Ed challenged.

 

“I asked him what he was doing and that’s how he answered. It’s a logical response.” Louis replied.

 

“Woah, woah, woah. Wait a second. A video?!” Zayn exclaimed.

 

“Shush. You’re embarrassing Harry. No one was supposed to see them.” Louis said softly, reaching up to run his fingers through Harry’s hair.

 

“But why was he-“

 

“You know why, Liam.” Louis said.

 

“Hey. I wanna know.” Niall whined.

 

“Nope.” Louis said making Niall pout at him. “I do believe it is Liam’s turn.” Louis said.

 

“Oh no. I’m out.” Liam said.

 

“Ugh. You’re such a party pooper.” Louis mumbled. “Zayn, go.”

 

“Alright. I’m gonna go with dare.” Zayn said, clicking on his phone. “Oh, interesting. Give a lap dance to the person on your right.” He said, smirking to Niall.

 

Zayn got up from the floor and stretched out before situating himself in Niall’s lap. Niall smiled up at him and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck but Zayn just smirked and moved his arms to his sides.

 

“Don’t touch.” He whispered into the blonde boy’s ear, licking the shell of it.

 

Niall nodded as Zayn pulled back. He slowly started grinding his hips in circles into Niall’s crotch before rolling his hips down. He wrapped his arms around Niall’s neck, his fingers toying with the hair there as he started rocking down into the smaller boy’s lap.

 

Liam coughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “Okay, guys. I think- I think that’s enough.” He announced.

 

Niall groaned loudly. “Liam...” He drawled out. “You actually hate me.” Zayn leant down and pecked his lips before climbing off of him.

 

"Your turn, Ni." Zayn said.

 

"Ehm, truth. Why not?" Niall said.

 

"Let's see." Zayn mumbled, looking down to his phone. "Have you ever had unprotected sex?" Zayn asked, smirking to the boy.

 

"Yupp." He said.

 

Liam's eyes widened. "What?!" He exclaimed.

 

"What?" Niall asked. "It was his idea." Niall shrugged, pointing to Zayn. "We're both clean. Shouldn't matter."

 

"But isn't it, like, gross?" Liam asked.

 

"No." Zayn and Louis said.

 

"You did it too?!" Liam asked, turning to Louis.

 

"Yeah. So did this one." Louis said, reaching up to poke Harry's cheek. "We've never used a condom." He said nonchalantly.

 

"Seriously?" Ed asked.

 

"Uh, yeah." Louis said.

 

"Why not?" Liam questioned.

 

"He didn't want to. I knew I was clean and I asked but he said I didn't have to. Besides, afterwards I- you know what I'm gonna shut up now." Louis said, cutting himself off.

 

There was a moment of silence before Niall spoke up. "So, who tops?" He asked.

 

"Oh my god. Niall..." Liam groaned. Ed and Zayn both had smirks plastered to their faces.

 

Harry leant down to Louis. "What's that?" He whispered.

 

Louis turned towards him. "I'll explain it later." He whispered into Harry's ear.

 

"So..." Niall pressed.

 

"If you really must know, we switch." Louis said as he ran his hand down Harry's bare back, lightly stroking over his tail making the boy purr loudly and nuzzle into Louis' hair. "What about you two then?" He asked, pointing an accusing finger at Niall and Zayn.

 

"I top." Niall said, a wide smirk on his face. Zayn had a slight blush on his face.

 

“Have you _ever_ bottomed?” Louis asked.

 

“Uh... No.” Niall replied.

 

“Seriously?” Louis said, shocked to say the least.

 

“Yeah... Why?” Niall questioned.

 

“Zayn, you need to show this boy what he’s missing out on.” Louis said matter-of-factly.

 

Niall looked wide eyed to Zayn who just shrugged. “But... Doesn’t it hurt a lot?” Niall asked quietly.

 

“I’m sure if you ever do decide to do it, Zayn will try to make it as painless as possible. Have you ever even fingered yourself?” Louis asked.

 

“Uh... Maybe a couple times. Not recently.” Niall murmured.

 

Zayn was staring at Niall with raised eyebrows, Liam had his face in his hands, and Ed and Louis were smirking.

 

“You really don’t know what you’re missing, mate.” Ed said from across the circle.

 

Niall shrugged and turned to Zayn. “Would you want to?” Niall whispered.

 

“Only if you’re comfortable with it, babe. I don’t want you doing something you don’t want to just for me.” Zayn said softly.

 

Niall sent him a small smile before leaning over to kiss him. It started off small but soon their lips work working together and their tongues were tangling. Niall was shifting closer to Zayn and until he eventually just crawled into his lap, straddling his legs.

 

Zayn’s arms came to wrap around his waist, Niall’s around his neck. Zayn’s hand crept up the back of Niall’s shirt, fingers ghosting over the warm, smooth plane of his back making goose bumps rise where his fingers touched.

 

“I’m gonna get another drink.” Ed announced, standing from the ground.

 

“I’ll come.” Liam immediately chimed in, getting up and following Ed into the kitchen. Ed walked over to the sink and rinsed out his cup before filling it with water, taking a sip of the cool liquid. Liam did the same before going to stand next to Ed who was leaning up against the counter. “So, how’ve you been?” Liam asked quietly.

 

“I’ve been alright. What about you, love?” Ed replied.

 

“Been okay. Anything new with you?” Liam questioned.

 

“I was in the studio recently. Trying to get some more stuff down.” He said with a small smile.

 

“That’s great! I’m happy for you.” Liam exclaimed.

 

“Thanks, Li.” Ed murmured.

 

“Anytime, love.” Liam said sweetly, smiling over at the ginger haired lad.

 

 

Louis’ hand was still absentmindedly stroking up and down Harry’s back, the boy releasing low purrs into Louis’ temple where his face was pressed. Louis moved his hand up to the boy’s neck, his fingers toying with the soft curls at the base of his skull. He turned his head and kissed the corner of Harry’s mouth before trailing his lips down the boy’s jaw. He nosed under his ear before kissing the skin there.

 

Harry released a soft sigh, his one hand coming up to cradle the back of Louis’ head as the smaller boy started sucking on his neck. Louis bit down lightly before licking in circles over the faint teeth marks as his hand snaked its way into Harry’s hair, fingertips lightly rubbing behind his ears.

 

Harry started purring loudly, tilting his head to the side as his eyes slipped shut. Louis started sucking harder, marking the milky skin with purple and red bruises. Harry started releasing whimpery purrs making Zayn pull back from Niall.

 

“What are they doing?” Zayn whispered, peering around Niall to try and see. Niall turned around, squinting in the dim light to try and see what was happening.

 

“It looks like Lou is giving him lovebites.” Niall whispered.

 

“And he’s making that noise? Jesus.” Zayn said. Niall just shrugged before turning back to the raven haired boy, leaning down to kiss him again.

 

Louis licked over the mark he had just made, trailing his tongue up to Harry’s ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. “Love you, Hazza. Love you so much. So lovely. Love when you let me do that. Mine.” Louis breathed out, his words hitting Harry’s ear, making the boy shiver.

 

Harry turned and connected their lips, moving his against Louis’. Louis’ fingers scratched up Harry’s soft ear before he took it in between his thumb and pointer finger, staring to rub it lightly. Harry’s breathing picked up and he was panting into the kiss. Louis carefully pinched his ear making Harry meow loudly against his lips.

 

Niall’s head whipped around so fast and Zayn was staring wide eyed. Apparently Liam and Ed heard it to because they were popping into the room seconds later.

 

“Holy shit...” Zayn breathed.

 

“What was...” Ed trailed off.

 

“Harry.” Niall whispered.

 

Harry’s ears perked up at the sound of his name, pulling back from Louis to look around, finding that everyone was staring at him. He blushed a bright red that was even visible in the dark room and hid his face in Louis’ neck.

 

Louis turned to find everyone looking at them. “What?” He asked cluelessly.

 

“Harry... He- He meowed.” Niall said.

 

A look of amusement washed over Louis’ features. “Uh... Yeah.” Louis smirked.

 

“But- Why?” Liam asked softly.

 

“He- uh,” Louis let out a nervous chuckle. “ He does it when, uhm, when he... Well, sometimes when he wants something or...” Louis trailed off, not wanting to explain the fact that Harry meows when he’s turned on.

 

“Or...” Ed reiterated.

 

“He does it when he’s turned on.” Louis rushed out.

 

They all understood him though. Niall and Zayn had matching smirks, Liam was blushing and Ed had a smug smile on his face. Louis could feel Harry’s face heat up from where it was tucked into his neck. He reached one hand up to scratch Harry’s ears and the other down to stroke his tail.

 

Harry started kitten licking his neck making Louis giggle and tilt his head so he could connect their lips for a moment. Harry kitten licked over the seam of Louis’ lips before fully pulling back, smiling at the feather haired boy.

 

Half an hour later, they were all still sitting in their circle and Ed was playing his guitar. He started the intro to Wonderwall and soon after started singing. “ _Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you. By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. Backbeat the word was on the street that the fire in your heart is out. I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_.” Liam joined in at the next part. “ _And all the roads we have to walk are winding. And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how. Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall_.” Zayn and Niall joined in next. ” _Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you. By now you should've somehow realized what you're not to do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. And all the roads that lead you there were winding. And all the lights that light the way are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how.”_ Louis finally joined in next, singing softly to Harry. “ _I said maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all you're my wonderwall. I said maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all you're my wonderwall. Said maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me. You're gonna be the one that saves me. You're gonna be the one that saves me.”_

 

“You saved me.” Harry whispered quietly into Louis’ ear.

 

Louis had to choke back a sob. That was completely unexpected and he wasn’t prepared. He turned and pressed his face into Harry’s neck, kissing it softly and trying to will his tears away. He sniffled as quietly as he could as a couple escaped, cascading down his cheeks and hitting Harry’s skin.

 

“Lou?” Harry whispered, pulling back to look at the older boy.

 

His eyes widened and he reached up, cupping Louis’ face in his large hands as he wiped away the wetness on his cheeks. Louis whimpered before surging forward, connecting their lips roughly. Harry let out a squeak before melting into the touch, his eyes slipping shut as Louis’ tongue worked his mouth open.

 

Everyone’s heads snapped in that direction, their eyes going wide. Louis and Harry were too lost in their own world to notice, though.

 

“Okay, then...” Niall whispered. Ed just shrugged and turned back to his guitar, starting to sing Chasing Cars.

 

A few more tears escaped Louis’ eyes, running down his cheeks, making the kiss salty and wet. “I love you.” He mumbled into the kiss. “I love you so much.” Louis whispered. He pulled back, pressing a series of shorter kisses to Harry’s lips before resting his head on the boy’s shoulder.

 

“You okay, Lou?” Harry said quietly.

 

Louis nodded. “Yeah. Just- Yeah, m’alright.” He said.

 

“I love you too, by the way.” Harry whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek. A bright smile broke out on Louis’ face as he turned to press a kiss to Harry’s jaw.

 

The six of them just sat around for the next hour or so, playing music and singing. By the time it was twelve thirty, Niall was dozing off against Zayn’s shoulder.

 

“Lou, we can stay, right?” Zayn asked quietly.

 

“Yeah, of course. Spare’s all yours.” Louis said.

 

“Thanks, love.” Zayn said. “Ni, come on. Bedtime.” Zayn murmured to the blonde boy as he stood up.

 

Niall reached his hands up and made grabby motions at Zayn. Zayn let out a small laugh as he bent down and picked up Niall, carrying him bridal style down the hall. He pushed the door open with his foot and gently placed the smaller boy onto the bed.

 

“Clothes off?” Zayn questioned, Niall nodding sleepily as a response.

 

Zayn reached up and undid Niall’s jeans, pulling them off his legs. He pulled the boy’s shirt off before undressing himself and crawling in next to the boy, wrapping him up in his arms and slowly going to sleep.

 

+

 

“Are either of you staying?” Louis asked Ed and Liam.

 

“Uh... If that’s alright. I mean, I don’t have to if it’s an inconve-“

 

“Liam. It’s fine. I can pull out the couch bed.” Louis said.

 

“Oh, alright.” He said.

 

“I’m just gonna crash on the floor. Hope you don’t mind.” Ed said.

 

“What? No. You can stay with me. I mean... Only if you want to. I don’t wanna force you into anything.” Liam stammered out.

 

A small smirk made its way onto Louis’ face. “Are you sure?” Ed asked.

 

“Yeah. It’s no problem.” Liam said quietly, looking down to his lap.

 

“Thanks, Li.” Ed said softly, a warm smile making its way to his face. Liam looked over to him, giving him a shy smile.

 

“Well, I’m gonna go set that up then.” Louis said.

 

He turned to Harry and pecked him on the cheek before getting out of his lap to set up the couch bed. He walked around the couch and pushed the coffee table out of the way before pulling all the cushions off the couch. He pulled out the bed before walking away to get sheets. He finished setting up the bed then walked back to Harry, sitting back down in the boy’s lap.

 

“Hey, Ed?” Liam said softly.

 

“Yeah?” Ed replied.

 

“Do you think you could- Do you think you could teach me how to play?” Liam asked, gesturing to the guitar sitting in between them.

 

“Sure.” Ed said, a bright smile on his face. He handed the guitar to Liam and moved so he was sitting next to him. He took Liam’s hand in his and positioned his fingers on the strings. “Go on.” He said. Liam strummed over the strings once. “That’s an E.” He moved his fingers again and Liam played the new chord. “F sharp major.” He moved his fingers one more time, letting Liam play the final chord. “And an A. Now play them twice each in the order I taught you.” Liam struggled but pretty much got it. “That’s pretty much most of Gold Rush.” Ed told him.

 

Liam turned to him, grinning widely before his breath caught in his throat. Their faces were mere inches apart. He glanced down to Ed’s lips before turning away, blushing bright pink. “Thanks.” He mumbled, looking down to his lap.

 

“You’re welcome, Liam.” Ed said quietly before moving back to where he was sitting before. Liam carefully placed the guitar in between them before looking up to Louis who had a huge shit-eating grin on his face making him blush even more.

 

“Lou, I’m tired.” Harry mumbled into his ear.

 

“You wanna go to bed, sweetheart?” Louis asked.

 

Harry nodded into his temple. “Yeah.” He breathed out.

 

“Alright, love.” Louis said.

 

He got up from the ground, stretching out before offering Harry a helping hand. Harry took it graciously, Louis pulling him up and pecking him on the lips before going to lock the door. He walked back over to the boys. He leant down and peck the top of Ed’s head.

 

“Night, Sheeran.” He moved to Liam and kissed his forehead. “Night, LiLi.”

 

“Good night, guys.” Liam said.

 

“Night, boys.” Ed murmured.

 

Louis smiled at them before taking Harry’s hand and leading him down the hall into the bathroom. They brushed their teeth before making their way into their room, both of them stripping off their clothes. Harry made to go to the bed but Louis grabbed his arm.

 

“Hazza, wait.” Louis said softly. He pulled him over to the mirror so the boy was standing in front of it.

 

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Harry said, a light blush filling his cheeks.

 

“It’s alright, love. Go on.” Louis said.

 

Harry looked up to his reflection. “I am beautiful. I am important. I am loved.” He said, a small smile on his face.

 

“Good. Bedtime.” Louis said, leading him to the bed.

 

He carefully pushed him down and crawled on top of the boy, straddling his waist. Louis leant down and connected their lips, moving his slowly against Harry’s. Harry smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, carding his fingers through the hair there. Louis gently bit Harry’s lip, pulling it back with him before tilting his head and going back in for more.

 

They just kissed lazily for what seemed like hours when it was only actually a few minutes. Louis eventually pulled back, resting his forehead against Harry’s and panting into his mouth.

 

He kissed him one more time before crawling up the bed and getting under the covers. Harry followed his actions, crawling in next to Louis and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s waist.

 

“Good night, Lou. I love you.” Harry whispered.

 

“Good night, kitten. I love you too, angel.” Louis said softly before both of them drifted off to sleep.

 

+

 

“Are you tired?” Liam asked Ed.

 

“Eh. I’m sure if I get into bed I’ll fall asleep. You?” Ed questioned.

 

“A little bit.” Liam yawned out.

 

“Then why don’t you go to bed. I’ll be there in a bit.” Ed suggested.

 

“Alright. Do you mind if I sleep in my boxers? I don’t have any clothes.” Liam asked shyly.

 

“As long as you don’t mind if I do the same.” Ed replied with a small smile.

 

“That’s fine.” Liam said.

 

“Okay then.” Ed said.

 

Liam got up and walked around the couch as Ed got up to put his guitar away. Liam pulled off his clothes and carefully folded them, putting them on top of the coffee table. He crawled under the blanket but stayed close to the edge of the bed. Ed took his clothes off and threw them on top of his backpack before climbing into bed.

 

“I don’t bite, you know.” Ed said.

 

“What?” Liam asked, turning around to face him.

 

“You can move closer if you want. That way you don’t fall off in the middle of the night.” Ed chuckled out.

 

“Oh...” Liam said, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. “Alright.” He said, shuffling closer to Ed so they were only about a foot apart.

 

He wasn’t exactly sure what spurred on his actions but he leaned over, giving Ed more than enough time to pull away before kissing him lightly. Ed’s eyes widened before they slipped shut, his hand coming up to cup Liam’s cheek. He could feel Liam’s cheeks heat up from his blushing making him smile into the kiss.

 

He hesitantly moved his lips against Liam’s, testing the waters. Liam started kissing him back, moving his lips in sync with Ed’s. That’s all it was though, just lips moving together. Liam all of a sudden pulled back and Ed could see his blush even in the dark room.

 

“Sorry... I don’t- Sorry.” Liam mumbled, looking away from Ed.

 

Ed chuckled making Liam look at him. “You have nothing to be sorry for, love. I like kissing you.” He said lightly, pulling his hand back from Liam’s cheek.

 

“You do?” Liam asked.

 

Ed nodded. “Yeah, I do.” He whispered.

 

“Oh, well... I like kissing you too.” Liam said bashfully.

 

Ed sent him a small smile. “Good night, Li.” He said softly. He turned around and shuffled backwards so he was pressed up against Liam’s front.

 

“Good night, Ed.” Liam said quietly. He hesitantly wrapped his arm around Ed’s waist. Ed rested his arm on top of Liam’s, intertwining their fingers together. Liam pulled him closer and that’s how they fell asleep.


	29. I Really Wanna Love Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun things!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i think this is it. i'll skim through the next two chapters but i think they're post ready omg i'm so excited

Louis was the first to wake up the next morning, still wrapped up in Harry’s arms. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to rid them of the sleep stuck there. Louis let out a soft sigh and nuzzled his face into Harry’s bare chest before placing a kiss over the boy’s heart.

 

He laid there for a bit before finally deciding that he was going to make breakfast for everyone. He carefully pried Harry’s arms off of him and slipped out of bed, padding down the hall.

 

He stopped in the living room, smirking widely. Liam had his arms wrapped around Ed’s waist, holding the boy to his chest. His face was buried in Ed’s hair and Ed’s hand was resting on top of Liam’s on his stomach. Louis dashed out of the room and quickly grabbed his phone to take a picture, silently laughing to himself.

 

He walked into the kitchen and looked around, thinking of what he could make. He decided on pancakes and eggs. He was standing at the counter, mixing the batter when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his stomach, recognising the boy immediately.

 

“Hi, Zayniekins.” Louis said softly, his voice not fully caught up to the fact that he was awake.

 

“Morning, Loubear.” Zayn smirked, making Louis nudge him with his elbow. “What are we making?” Zayn asked.

 

“Pancakes and eggs.” Louis told him.

 

“Do you want some help?” Zayn asked.

 

“If you want to, you can make the eggs.” Louis replied.

 

Zayn squeezed his arms around Louis and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before turning to go to the fridge. Louis finished mixing the batter and moved on to actually cooking the food.

 

Louis and Zayn were standing side by side at the stove when there was a shuffling in the doorway. Louis glanced up to see a very sleepy looking Harry standing in the threshold, one hand resting on his stomach and the other rubbing at his eyes.

 

He let out a yawn before walking over to Louis to wrap his arms around the boy’s waist, his forehead resting against Louis’ shoulder blade.

 

“Morning, Lou.” Harry grumbled out as he pressed a kiss to Louis’ skin.

 

“Morning, Hazza.” Louis murmured as he flipped a pancake. Harry smiled into his shoulder before pulling back to go sit at the table.

 

About five minutes later, Niall all but dragged himself into the kitchen. “I am not a morning person.” He muttered out making Zayn chuckle as he turned off his burner. He moved the pan to the back of the stove before walking over to Niall, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

 

“Trust me. I know.” Zayn mumbled into his lips. Niall smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck before pulling back.

 

“You make it better though.” Niall whispered, smiling up at the darker boy.

 

Louis let out a loud groan as he set the plate of pancakes on the table. “You guys are sickeningly cute. Now get over here before breakfast gets cold.”

 

Niall rushed over to the table and sat down, filling his plate with food. Zayn just shook his head before following his boyfriend to the table, copying his actions.

 

Around ten minutes later, they all heard a gasp come from the living room followed by a groan. Seconds later, Liam was rushing into the kitchen. Louis immediately pointed his fork accusingly at the boy.

 

“Don’t you dare tell me you regret it, Payne.” Louis said.

 

Liam’s eyes widened. “What? No! No.” Liam said, waving his hands around.

 

“Then what’s the problem?” Louis asked.

 

“I just- Ugh. He probably doesn’t even remember anything!” Liam exclaimed.

 

“I remember enough.” Came Ed’s voice from behind the frantic boy.

 

Liam immediately froze, a bright blush spreading across his cheeks and down his chest. Ed walked past him, pecking his cheek on the way to the table.

 

Liam was still frozen where he stood, mouth opening and closing repeatedly like a fish. “I- I- Uh... I just- I- Uhm...”

 

“Liam. Sit down before you hurt yourself.” Louis said.

 

Liam nodded mutely and walked around the table, taking the seat on the end. Liam was still bright red as he reached for some food. He spared a glance up at Ed, who was seated on the other end of the table. The boy only smiled softly at him before turning to his breakfast. It was an awkwardly silent breakfast.

 

As soon as he was done eating, Liam shot out of his seat, mumbling a quick ‘thank you’ before disappearing down the hall. Everyone was looking wide eyed after him, jumping when they heard a door slam shut. Harry was looking at Louis who just shrugged his shoulders as Ed let out a small sigh.

 

When everyone was done, Louis collected all the dishes and brought them to the sink. Harry walked up next to him, smiling widely, Louis returning the gesture. Louis started washing the dishes, handing them to Harry when he was done so they could be dried.

 

“Do you think I should check on him?” Ed said quietly, looking down to where his hands were fidgeting in his lap.

 

Louis shut off the sink before turning around to face the table where Ed, Niall, and Zayn were still sitting. “That’s really up to you, love. If you want to, go for it. Maybe he just needs to... I don’t know.” Louis said.

 

Ed scrubbed a hand over his face as he nodded. “Yeah... I think, just- Yeah. I’ll be back.” Ed said, getting up from the table to go find Liam.

 

He walked down the hall, the only door closed being the bathroom. He cautiously knocked on the wood, hoping to get an answer. Liam’s head shot up from where it was resting in his hands.

 

“Li? Can-“ Ed cleared his throat. “Can I please come in?” Ed heard the lock click and he paused before slowly turning the handle. He hesitantly pushed the door open and peeked inside, finding Liam sitting on the closed toilet with his head in his hands. “Li?” Liam peeked up through the cracks in his fingers before glancing back down. “Can we talk?” Ed asked quietly.

 

Liam gave a slight nod before sighing and looking up. “Yeah...” He whispered.

 

Ed gave a slight smile as he fully stepped into the bathroom before closing the door. He moved so he was sitting on the edge of the tub, looking over to Liam. There was a long pause where neither said anything, the atmosphere tense and awkward.

 

Liam let out another sigh before Ed finally spoke up. “So, I just want you to know that I didn’t just kiss you because it was a dare or because I was drunk.” Ed said softly.

 

Liam’s eyes widened. “T-Then why... I don’t... I-“ Liam stuttered out.

 

Ed took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his thighs, bringing Liam’s attention to the fact that they were both practically naked, just in pants. The thought made his cheeks heat up.

 

“I did it because I wanted to. I wanted to kiss you. And from what I remember, you wanted to kiss me too.” Ed said. Liam blushed bright red and looked away but nodded nonetheless. “So then I don’t see what the problem is. It’s not like we did anything. We didn’t do anything right?” Ed asked.

 

“Oh, god no.” Liam exclaimed, looking to Ed. “Not- Not that that would’ve been a bad thing but no we didn’t.” Liam mumbled, blushing even further. Ed gave him an inquisitive look. “But, no. There- There’s no problem. I’m just overreacting about nothing.” Liam sighed.

 

“Oh. Nothing. Alright, then. So, what? Do you just wanna forget it happened?” Ed said, his face falling slightly.

 

“What? No! I didn’t mean... Ugh. I’m so bad at this talking thing.” Liam groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face. “That’s not what I meant. I just- I definitely don’t want to forget it. I mean- Unless you do. Then that’s totally alright.” Liam said.

 

“I don’t want that either.” Ed said.

 

“You don’t?” Liam asked, his head perking up to look over to Ed.

 

“No, I don’t. Li... I- I like you. Okay?” Ed murmured, his cheeks heating up a bit.

 

“You do?” Liam gasped.

 

“Of course I do. How could I not? You’re extremely fit and one of the nicest, sweetest people I’ve ever met. Anyone would be crazy not to like you.” Ed told him, his voice soft and sincere.

 

“Oh...” Liam breathed out.

 

“Yeah...” Ed whispered. There was an awkward pause. “Well, I’m just gonna go now that I’ve thoroughly embarrassed myself.” Ed said, getting up and walking to the door.

 

“Wait!”

 

Ed was stopped by Liam grabbing his wrist. He was spun around, coming face to face with Liam. There was another pause before Liam crashed their lips together. He grabbed Ed’s face in his hands and pushed him up against the door as their lips worked together.

 

Ed’s tongue came out and swiped across the seam of Liam’s lips, the boy granting him access immediately. Their tongues tangled together and it was hot and messy. They licked into each other’s mouths, tasting the faintness of pancakes and syrup still lingering there.

 

Liam eventually pulled back, resting his forehead against Ed’s, panting heavily. His thumbs were lightly stroking over the older boy’s cheeks as they caught their breath. He pressed one more kiss to Ed’s lips before pulling back, his eyes fluttering open. Ed was staring up at him in awe.

 

“Was that okay?” Liam whispered. Ed nodded mutely, his mouth hanging open, ragged breaths escaping his kiss swollen lips. “Oh, good. I’d- I’d like to do it again sometime... If you want.” Liam said. Ed nodded again making Liam smile. Liam leant down and kissed him softly before pulling back, still smiling. “Why don’t we go back out there?” He suggested.

 

“Ye-“ Ed cleared his throat. “Yeah. Sounds good.” He said. Liam stepped back, allowing Ed to open the door. He followed him out and down the hall to the living room where everyone was sitting.

 

Louis looked up from where he was laying down on the couch bed with Harry, petting through the boy's hair. “Everything alright?” He asked, everyone looking up to them.

 

“Yeah.” Ed and Liam said in unison.

 

“Good. Now come join us. I could go for a nice, big cuddle.” Louis stated.

 

The couch bed was more than big enough to fit all of them. Harry was on the far end, then it was Louis, Zayn, Niall. Liam crawled up next to Niall, resting his head on the smaller boy’s chest. Niall just rolled his eyes and pulled him in closer.

 

“You too, Sheeran.” Louis mumbled from where his face was hidden in Zayn’s chest. Harry’s arms were wrapped around his waist from behind.

 

Ed huffed out a breath of air. “Fine.” He muttered, going up and curling around Liam.

 

“Good.” Louis said.

 

They laid there for a good half hour. Niall, Zayn, and Ed had fallen asleep. Louis’ fingers were drawing little patterns and designs into Zayn’s abs and Harry was purring quietly into his neck.

 

“Hazza. I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Louis said softly. Harry nodded into the nape of his neck, retracting his arms from around the boy. Louis shuffled down the couch and made his way to the bathroom. When he got back, Harry wasn’t there. “Li?” Louis said.

 

“Hmm?” Liam hummed out.

 

“Where’s Haz?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“Oh, uh, kitchen, I think.” Liam murmured.

 

“Oh, alright.” Louis said, making his way to the kitchen. He found Harry bent over, looking through the fridge. He walked up behind the boy, wrapping his arms around his waist. Harry jumped and let out a squeak making Louis chuckle. “Everything alright, babe?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah. Just thirsty.” Harry squeaked out as he pulled the milk out of the fridge.

 

“Okay, love.” Louis murmured, pulling back from the boy.

 

Harry stood up straight and turned around, looking down to Louis. He sent him a small smile before leaning down to peck the smaller boy’s lips. He pulled back and shut the fridge, moving to the counter to pour himself a glass of milk.

 

He turned back around to face Louis, slowly sipping on his drink. Louis smiled at him before moving in between his legs, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist and nuzzling into his chest.

 

“Love you, Hazza.” Louis mumbled into his skin.

 

Harry placed his glass down on the counter and wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders. “I love you too, Lou.” Harry said softly, reaching up to card his fingers through the boy’s hair.

 

Louis smiled into his chest before placing a kiss there. He slightly pulled back to stand up on his tippy toes to kiss Harry, slowly moving their lips together. Harry smiled into the kiss as he cradled the back of Louis’ head in his hand. Eventually, they pulled apart, smiling widely at each other.

 

A few seconds later, Ed came stumbling into the room, followed by Liam. Harry looked over to them making Louis turn around.

 

“Alright?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah, Lou.” Liam said.

 

“M’good.” Ed replied.

 

“Okay, then.” Louis said, smiling slightly.

 

“So, what are we doing today?” Ed asked as he walked over to the fridge, pulling out some juice.

 

Louis grabbed a glass and handed it to him. “I have no idea.” Louis mumbled.

 

He moved so he was standing in between Harry’s legs with his back pressed against the boy’s chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist as his tail curled around the boy’s hip. He leant down and nuzzled his face into the boy’s neck, lightly mouthing at his skin. Louis released a heavy sigh as he tilted his head and started toying with the end of Harry’s tail.

 

“We could go to a movie.” Louis said softly. “Then go out after.”

 

“That sounds good.” Ed said. “Li, you up for it?” Ed asked, turning to the boy in question.

 

“It’s alright with me. What about those two?” Liam questioned, gesturing towards the living room.

 

“They can come, obviously.” Louis chuckled out. Louis glanced up at the clock and saw it was coming up on two o’ clock. “Everyone’s gonna have to go home and change and stuff though.” Louis stated.

 

“I brought stuff with me.” Ed said.

 

“I’m gonna have to go home to shower and change.” Liam said.

 

“Alrighty then.” Louis said. He turned around in Harry’s grasp and wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck. “S’that okay, Haz?” Louis asked softly.

 

“Is what okay?” Harry murmured.

 

“Going to the cinema then out afterwards.” Louis replied.

 

“What’s that? And where would we go after?

 

“Ehm... The cinema is a place where you go to see movies like in a really big theatre. I don’t know if that makes sense.” Louis told him.

 

“No, no. I think I get it.” Harry whispered into Louis’ hair where his face was pressed.

 

“Alright. Oh, and after... I’m not really sure where we’d go after that. Guys, do you have any suggestions?” Louis asked, turning around to face Ed and Liam.

 

"We could go to a club." Ed suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

 

"We could..." Louis said.

 

Harry leant down to Louis ear. "What's that?" He whispered.

 

"It's like a place where people go to dance and hang out and drink." Louis explained.

 

"Oh... And there's a lot of people?" Harry asked.

 

"Yeah. And the music's really loud." Louis said.

 

"Oh..." Harry grimaced.

 

"We don't have to go, love. They can go without us." Louis murmured.

 

"No, no. It's- I should- I should probably get used to being around people." Harry whispered.

 

“Are you sure? You really don’t have to if you don’t want to. We can just stay home and-“

 

“It’s fine, Lou. I promise.” Harry said quietly, placing a kiss on the shorter boy’s forehead.

 

“Alright. Just- Let me know if you want to leave and we will.” Louis sighed. Harry nodded, a small smile on his face.

 

“So, is that a yes?” Ed questioned from behind them.

 

Louis leant up and pecked the underside of Harry’s jaw before turning around, smiling brightly and nodding. “Yeah, sounds good.” Louis said.

 

Liam walked up behind Ed and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist making a surprised smile break out on the older boy’s face. “Why don’t you go wake them up and tell them the plan.” Liam said, addressing Louis.

 

A smirk made its way onto Louis’ face and he nodded. “Sure.” He said knowingly. He grabbed Harry’s hand and led them out into the living room, leaving Liam and Ed alone.

 

Liam leant down and tucked his face into Ed’s neck, just resting it there.

 

“Alright, Li?” Ed asked softly.

 

Liam nodded into his neck and kissed it before pulling back. Liam turned him around and rested his hands on Ed’s waist, backing him into the counter. Ed’s eyes widened as he looked up to Liam before the boy leant down and kissed him, pushing all thoughts from his mind.

 

+

 

Louis walked into the living room and left Harry by the hall before running to the bed and jumping onto it, landing on top of Niall and Zayn. Zayn shot awake and Niall let out a groan. Louis moved so he was straddling Niall’s stomach and started shaking the boy’s shoulders.

 

“Wakey wakey, sleepy head.” Louis cooed.

 

Zayn pushed himself up and looked over to Louis. “What on Earth are you doing, Tomlinson?” Zayn asked, giving him an incredulous look.

 

“Trying to wake up your boyfriend. What does it look like I’m doing?” Louis said. He shuffled down Niall’s body and moved his hands to the blonde boy’s ribs.

 

Zayn took notice. “Oh, Jesus.” He mumbled, getting up from the bed. Louis shot him a wicked smirk before he started moving his fingers across Niall’s ribs. Niall’s eyes snapped open and he let out a girly squeak as he started squirming under Louis.

 

“Louis! Lou! Stop, stop!” He screeched, trying to push away Louis’ hands.

 

“Oh, good. You’re up.” Louis said with a smile as his hands came to rest on Niall’s ribs.

 

“Yes, I’m up. Jesus Christ. What a wake up call.” Niall mumbled.

 

“I jumped on you first but you didn’t move.” Louis said, smiling brightly at the boy beneath him.

 

“What’s the occasion of such a rude awakening?” Niall asked.

 

“We just wanted to tell you the plans for today.” Louis said.

 

“And what might they be?” Zayn asked from where he was sitting in the arm chair.

 

“Cinema then club.” Louis replied.

 

“Fine by me. Ni?” Zayn said.

 

“Sounds good.” Niall said, smiling over to Zayn.

 

Louis just rolled his eyes and got off of the Irish lad, going over to Harry who was leaning up against the wall. He was staring into the kitchen and Louis followed his line of sight, his eyes widening at what he saw. Liam and Ed were snogging and he could distinctly see Liam’s hands groping Ed’s bum.

 

“Oh...” He whispered.

 

“What is it?” Niall asked from where he and Zayn were now cuddled up on the couch bed. Louis gestured for them to come over so they got up and walked to where he was. “Wha-“ Louis turned their heads towards the kitchen.

 

“Oh.” They both said.

 

“Yeah...” Louis said quietly. “Well, then...” He said, turning around to face Harry, smiling up at the boy.

 

“So, what time are we leaving then?” Zayn asked, turning to look at Louis.

 

“I’ll have to go look at the movie times and whatnot. I’m pretty sure The Woman In Black is out and I think The Lorax came out today.” Louis said.

 

“I say The Woman In Black.” Zayn said, making Niall groan.

 

“Again with the scary movies. Really, Zayn?” Niall grumbled.

 

Zayn wrapped an arm around his shoulder and kissed his temple. “Better than The Lorax.” Zayn said.

 

“Well, maybe I wanted to see The Lorax.” Niall huffed. Zayn gave him an incredulous look. “Okay. So, maybe I didn’t but still.” Niall groaned.

 

"You'll be fine, babe. Plus, I heard it's more of a thriller than scary." Zayn said, squeezing Niall's shoulder. Louis was giving him a disbelieving look but didn't say anything.

 

"Ugh, fine..." Niall mumbled making Zayn smile brightly.

 

"I'm gonna go grab my laptop. Be right back." Louis said, making his way down the hall.

 

He located his laptop in his room and brought it back to the living room, going and sitting criss cross in the middle of the couch bed. He opened the machine and started it up, going to the movie website once it loaded.

 

Harry came over and curled up next to Louis, resting his head on the boy’s shoulder. Louis scrolled through the movie times trying to find one that would be suitable.

 

“There’s one for seven ten. Is that okay? We can always go for dinner before.” Louis mumbled, eyes not leaving the computer screen.

 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Zayn said. Liam and Ed walked into the room seconds later. “Welcome. I see you guys had some fun.” Zayn smirked. Both of the boy’s blushed as they made their way to the couch, taking a seat on the edge.

 

Louis turned to them, raising an eyebrow. “So... The movie’s at seven ten and we’ll probably go to dinner before that. Is that okay?” Louis asked.

 

“That’s fine.” Liam murmured.

 

“Good. Okay, then.” Louis said, smiling brightly.

 

“Guys, I think we’re gonna head out. Go shower and change and all that.” Zayn said, wrapping his arm around Niall’s waist.

 

“Alright, love.” Louis said. “Wait. Where should we go for dinner? I think there’s a Nandos near the theatre.”

 

“Yes. We’re going there.” Niall said immediately.

 

“It’s settled then. Nandos it is. Do you wanna just meet there at like sixish? Like six fifteen maybe?” Louis said.

 

“Okay.” Zayn said with a smile. “Is that good for you guys?” He asked, looking towards Liam and Ed. They both nodded.

 

“I’m just gonna need a ride. My car’s in the shop.” Ed explained.

 

“I will.” Liam said, smiling shyly at the red haired man.

 

“Thanks, Li.” Ed whispered, smiling softly at him.

 

“We’re gonna see The Woman In Black, alright?” Louis said from where he was sitting behind them on the couch.

 

“Yeah.” They chorused.

 

“Well, we’re gonna collect our stuff and go.” Zayn said. Louis nodded as Zayn grabbed Niall’s hand and dragged him down the hall to get dressed.

 

Louis moved his laptop off his lap and picked up Harry’s hand, playing with his finger. Harry turned and smiled at him, Louis returning the gesture. Louis leant over and kissed him softly, slowly moving their lips together.

 

He reached up and cupped the side of the boy’s face before moving his hand to his curls. Louis moved so he was straddling Harry without breaking the kiss. His tongue came out and lightly traced the seam of the younger boy’s lips with it. Harry opened his mouth and his tongue came out to lick Louis’. Louis let out a heavy breath before guiding Harry so he was lying down on the couch bed.

 

Liam felt the bed dip behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened. “Uh, guys...” He muttered.

 

Louis reached out a hand and swatted in his direction. He gently grabbed Harry’s hair and tilted his head so he had better access, pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry’s hands came to rest on Louis’ hips, lightly squeezing before running his hands up and down the boy’s sides, his fingers following the curve of Louis’ waist. Louis let out a small, breathy groan.

 

“Lou...” Liam said.

 

Louis groaned and turned his head to look at Liam, glaring at the younger boy. “What, Li?” Louis asked.

 

“Really? Come on, Lou. We’re right here.” Liam groaned.

 

Louis raised a challenging eyebrow. “Didn’t stop you two from doing the same in my kitchen though. In fact, I seem to clearly remember your hands on his-“

 

“Lou!” Liam squeaked out, blushing furiously. Ed just had a small smirk on his face.

 

“What?” Louis asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

 

“Ugh, nevermind, you butthead.” Liam mumbled.

 

“Butthead? Really, Li? This isn’t grade seven. You’re allowed to curse.” Louis said.

 

“You’re an arsehole.” Liam muttered.

 

“We’ll work on it. I expect you to corrupt him, Mr. Sheeran.” Louis said, turning to the boy in question. Ed saluted him making Liam’s eyes go wide. Ed and Louis chuckled before Louis turned back to Harry. He reached up and stroked a curl out of his eyes, smiling softly. “You are so gorgeous.” Louis murmured, a slight blush appearing on Harry’s cheeks.

 

Louis just smiled before leaning down to rub their noses together. He pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips, capturing the boy’s bottom lip between his own, sucking and nibbling lightly. Harry let out a whimper as Louis pulled his lip back. He moved his hands to circle Louis’ waist, pulling him in closer.

 

Louis kissed him again, tilting his head so their lips were slotted together. His tongue slipped out and pried Harry’s mouth open, tangling with the boy’s.

 

Harry’s hands moved down, his fingers toying with the waistband on Louis’ briefs. He barely pushed his fingers past it, rubbing the smooth skin there. Louis let out a small gasp, his hips twitching downward.

 

He broke apart from the kiss and trailed his lips down Harry’s jaw, stopping next to his ear. “Not- Not here. Not in front of them. Okay, babe?” Louis breathed out. Harry whined but nodded, moving his hand back up.

 

“I actually thought you guys were gonna fuck in front of us.” Came Zayn’s voice from the hall.

 

Louis looked over to him, a slight smile on his face. “I think we’re perfectly fine without doing that.” He said softly, leaning back so he was sitting on Harry’s thighs.

 

“Good. I really don’t need to see that.” Liam mumbled.

 

“Oh, come on, Li. You really don’t wanna see this?” Louis joked, rolling his hips down.

 

“No! No. I’m perfectly content with never seeing that.” Liam exclaimed.

 

“Liam James. I am offended. I think we would do great in the porn business” Louis said, smiling dopily.

 

“With an arse like that, I’m sure you’d do wonderfully.” Zayn smirked.

 

“Why, thank you, Zayn. It is rather nice, innit?” Louis said, turning around to try and look at his bum.

 

“Yes, Louis. You have a fantastic bum. Now can we please change the subject?” Liam groaned.

 

“I don’t know. I quite like the compliments.” Louis said. He turned to Harry. “What about you, Haz? D’you like my bum?” Louis asked, planting his hands on the boy’s chest. Harry nodded mutely making Louis smile widely. He reached down and tucked Harry’s hair behind his ear. “I know you do, Haz. I remember. You told me.” Louis said softly.

 

“I’m gonna be sick.” Niall joked, making a gagging noise.

 

“But then you’ll lose that lovely breakfast we made you.” Louis said sarcastically.

 

Niall just smirked at him before grabbing Zayn’s hand making the boy look to him. Zayn raised an eyebrow and Niall nodded. “We’re gonna head out, boys. We’ll see all of you later.” Zayn said.

 

“Bye, Zayniekins. Bye, Nialler. I love you.” Louis said from the couch bed.

 

Niall just huffed out a laugh before walking over to the bed. He pecked Liam on the forehead, hugged Harry and Ed and kissed Louis on the cheek. “Bye, you guys. See you later.” Niall said as he walked to the door.

 

“Bye, everyone. Love you.” Zayn said, following Niall out.

 

Louis smiled after them before turning his attention back to Harry. He grabbed the boy’s hands and intertwined their fingers, pinning his hands down on the couch bed. He leant down so his lips were just barely brushing Harry’s. “Hi, Hazza.” He whispered against his lips.

 

“Hi, Lou.” Harry whispered back.

 

Louis smiled before pressing their lips together, their eyes fluttering shut. “Mm... Love you, Hazza.” Louis hummed out. Harry smiled into the kiss and went to move his hands to Louis’ hair but Louis still had a grip on them.

 

Harry whimpered making Louis smirk and bite his lip gently before pulling back. Harry was pouting up at him while Louis was smiling down at him. He slowly guided Harry’s hands to his waist before releasing them. Harry’s hands went to Louis’ bum, squeezing and pulling him forward making Louis release a squeak.

 

Liam’s head snapped in their direction before releasing a groan. “Really, Lou? Again?” He whined. Louis just smiled wickedly at him. “I say we get out of here before they have sex in front of us.” Liam said, turning to Ed.

 

“Fine by me.” Ed said, smiling softly at Liam.

 

Liam smiled back before getting off the couch and walking over to where he placed his clothes the night before. He pulled them on as Ed did the same with his. Liam walked over and stood next to the bed, staring down at Louis who was looking up at him innocently. Liam huffed out a breath before leaning over to hug Louis. Louis smiled at him and kissed his cheek before pulling back.

 

“Love you, LiLi. See you guys later. Bye, Sheeran.” Louis said.

 

“Bye, guys.” Ed chuckled out.

 

“Bye. See you soon.” Liam said before guiding Ed out the door.

 

Louis turned back to Harry, smiling softly at the boy. “Alone at last.” He sighed.

 

Harry nodded slightly, a small smile on his face. Louis leant down and connected their lips, moving his against Harry’s. Harry licked along Louis’ bottom lip, Louis opening his mouth immediately. Their tongues tangled together, tilting their heads to get a better angle.

 

Harry’s hands travelled to Louis’ lower back, pulling him in closer. His one hand moved back down, his fingers slipping under the waistband of Louis’ boxers. Louis let out a soft “Oh.” against his lips. Harry’s hand slowly moved down further, his thumb hooking on the elastic of Louis’ briefs, pulling them down as his hand moved. He gently squeezed Louis’ bum, the boy gasping at the action.

 

Harry was becoming much more confident with himself. Whether it be his actions or how he acted around people, he was getting more comfortable with everything.

 

Louis subconsciously ground his hips down causing Harry to let out a grunt and grip his bum tighter. Louis moaned into his mouth as he ground his hips down again. He started rocking back and forth in Harry’s lap, trying to gain friction on his now hardening cock. Harry’s other hand moved to Louis’ bum, squeezing and pulling him downward. Louis groaned as one of Harry’s hands travelled down the cleft of his arse, stopping before his entrance.

 

“Can I?” Harry gasped out against Louis’ lips.

 

“Mhm...” Louis moaned out before pulling back. “Yeah. G-Give me your hand.” Louis groaned.

 

He continued to roll his hips down as he took Harry’s hand and brought it up to his lips, sucking three of his fingers into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around them and bobbed his head, trying to coat them thoroughly.

 

Louis released the fingers and guided Harry’s hand back to his bum. Harry trailed his fingers down again, stopping on his entrance. He lightly rubbed them in circles around the rim before pushing one in. He still wasn’t used to how tight and hot Louis was and it was making him that much harder.

 

He thrust his finger a couple times before lining up the second one, gently pushing it in beside the first. Louis groaned and threw his head back, his eyes shutting as he ground down on the fingers inside him. Louis leant back down and started kissing Harry again, their tongues meeting immediately.

 

“D-Do the other one. Please, Haz.” Louis whimpered into the kiss.

 

Harry nodded and started scissoring his fingers, trying to stretch Louis out. When Louis was relaxed enough, he carefully started pushing in his third finger. Louis moaned softly and bit Harry’s bottom lip as he rocked back, his movement also giving Harry friction.

 

Harry scissored his fingers before starting to thrust them. Louis let out a whine as he curled his tongue around Harry's, sucking it into his mouth. Harry groaned and pulled Louis closer so he could get his fingers deeper. He curled his fingers slightly making Louis cry out.

 

"God, Haz. So fucking good, babe." Louis moaned.

 

Louis started grinding against Harry, rubbing their crotches together before pushing back on his fingers. Louis let out a small whimper and clenched around Harry's fingers when he made a hard thrust to his prostate.

 

They were too caught up in the moment to notice the door swing open. Louis did however hear the girly shriek that escaped whoever walked in. He looked up just in time to see Liam slam the door shut. Louis let out a groan not only at the fact that Liam had just walked in on them but also because Harry had his finger jammed against his prostate.

 

"Haz." Louis groaned. "Hazza. Wait, wait, wait." Louis croaked, pushing himself up so he was hovering over the boy.

 

Harry stopped his fingers, looking up to Louis with curious eyes, a hint of desperation in them. "What?" He whispered.

 

"Just..." Louis glanced to the door. "Ugh. Never mind. Keep going." He breathed out.

 

"You sure?" Harry asked.

 

"Yeah. Go on. Please." Louis whispered.

 

Harry nodded and pulled Louis down on his lap, grinding up against him as he started moving his fingers again. Louis moaned softly and leant back down to kiss Harry. Their lips moved together as Harry worked his fingers inside the smaller boy, curling them into his prostate making the boy moan and whimper.

 

Louis snaked a hand between them and started rubbing Harry's bulge through his boxers. Harry let out a whine and bucked up into the touch. He pushed his fingers into Louis' prostate hard and started massaging it, making the boy groan.

 

"Fuck..." Louis gasped. "M'close, Hazza." Harry whined and thrust up into Louis' hand. "Hey, hey." Louis mumbled against the boy's lips before pulling back. "I got you, babe." He moaned as he rolled down onto Harry's fingers. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you." He said, running his fingers over the outline of the boy's cock. "You wanna come, don't you?"

 

Harry whimpered and gave a slight nod, desperation clouding his face. "Please." He whispered out. Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Harry's fingers pressed exceptionally hard into his prostate, the boy never stopping his movements.

 

“Yeah, yeah... I got you.” Louis whispered.

 

He pushed his hand past the band of Harry’s briefs and grabbed his cock, starting to stroke him quickly. Louis leant down and captured Harry’s lips again, licking into his mouth. Harry’s back arched as he keened into Louis’ lips, his fingers still rubbing over Louis’ prostate.

 

Louis groaned loudly as he sped up his hand movements, stroking Harry faster. Louis’ thumb pressed into Harry’s slit making him moan loudly, bucking up into the touch.  Louis spread around the precome leaking out, trying to make his movements smoother.

 

“Close, kitten.” Louis gasped out.

 

“Yeah, yeah... Same, Lou.” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips.

 

Louis let out a soft moan as he sped up his hand. Harry whimpered into his mouth as he thrust his fingers harder into the older boy.

 

“H-Haz. G-Gon-Gonna...” Louis breathed out.

 

Harry whined and pushed his fingers hard into Louis’ prostate making him spill into his boxers, coming with a high pitched moan. Louis started moving his thumb in circles over the head of Harry’s cock, trying to bring the boy over the edge.

 

Harry started panting heavily, his back arched off the couch bed. “Lou, Lou. I- I...”

 

“Come on, sweetheart. God...” Louis groaned, still rocking against the boy’s fingers. “Come on, baby. You can do it.”

 

Harry was letting out little high pitched breaths, whining and whimpering as his free hand scrambled across Louis’ back. Louis kissed down Harry’s jaw, licking the shell of his ear before starting to suck on his neck. Harry let out a moan before releasing a high pitched meow and coming onto their stomachs as Louis bit down on his neck.

 

They were both breathing heavily as they came down from their highs. Louis pushed himself up to peer down at the kitten eared boy, reaching out and tucking a rogue curl out of his face. Harry’s eyes fluttered open, smiling widely up at the boy. He carefully pulled his fingers out of Louis making him groan.

 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck.” Louis breathed out.

 

“You okay, Lou?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Louis looked down to him and lightly stroked his cheek, smiling softly. “I’m fine, kitten. But we should clean up so I can see if Liam’s still here.” He said.

 

“Wait, Liam? What do you mean?” Harry asked, frantically looking around.

 

“Liam walked in earlier. You didn’t hear him scream? That’s why I told you to hold on.” Louis chuckled out.

 

“Oh...” He whispered.

 

“Yeah, so come on.” Louis said cheerily, grinning down at the younger boy.

 

Harry nodded and followed Louis up and into the bathroom. Louis grabbed a washcloth and wet it, handing it to Harry so the boy could wipe up the cum. Louis pulled his soiled boxers off and put them in the hamper, grabbing a washcloth and cleaning himself up.

 

When they were all finished, Louis led them across the hall so he could grab joggers. He pulled them on, disregarding boxers and a shirt before padding down the hall and out the door. He walked around to the parking lot, surprised to see Liam’s car still there.

 

He walked up to it and tapped on the window making Liam and Ed jump in surprise. Liam looked over to see what had disturbed them. His eyes widened when he saw Louis standing there shirtless, waving like a little girl.

 

“Hi, Li!” Louis shouted through the glass.

 

Liam rolled down the window, still staring wide eyed at the boy. “Hello, Louis.” He grumbled.

 

“Hi, Liam, Ed. What’re you still doing here?” Louis asked brightly.

 

“We came back to get my bag. But I heard Liam scream and then he came running back around here. So, I guess we just waited. Don’t know why...” Ed said, shrugging his shoulders. Liam was blushing furiously.

 

“Oh. Li didn’t tell you?” Louis smirked.

 

“Uh, no.” Ed said, looking to Liam.

 

“Didn’t think you’d want to know.” Liam mumbled, looking to Ed before glaring at Louis.

 

Louis raised his eyebrows before looking over to Ed. “It is my flat. I didn’t think anyone would just come through the door after they’d just left not even twenty minutes before.” Louis muttered.

 

“Were they...” Ed trailed off, looking to Liam before glancing at Louis.

 

Liam blushed even harder but nodded. “Yeah...” He squeaked out.

 

“You should’ve seen that one coming, mate.” Ed laughed making Louis smile and Liam glare.

 

“I didn’t think they would’ve been doing it in the living room...” Liam mumbled.

 

Ed just smiled. “Couldn’t make it to the bedroom, huh?” Ed said.

 

“No. No, we could not. Besides Li, you didn’t actually see anything. We both still had pants on.” Louis said.

 

“Barely... “ Liam mumbled. “Besides, I saw where his hand was! And I’m never going to forget! You’ll be paying for my therapy, Mr. Tomlinson.” He grumbled out, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Louis barked out a laugh and Ed chuckled. “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad, Li.” Ed said softly. Liam turned to glare at him but his expression softened immediately, not having the heart to.

 

“Ugh, let’s just go get your bag.” Liam said, voice soft.

 

“Alright, love.” Ed said, patting Liam’s knee from where Louis was now realising his hand had been resting.

 

He raised an eyebrow but backed up so Liam could get out of the car. Ed started for the door, followed by Liam and Louis. He opened it and stepped inside but stopped dead causing Liam to bump into him.

 

“Uh, Ed...” Liam said, pushing the door open fully. “Oh...” Liam gasped, his hand flying to cover his eyes.

 

Harry was naked, frozen in the middle of the living room, eyes glancing back and forth between the two boys in the doorway.

 

“What the fuck are you guys doing?” Louis asked from behind them. “You’re supposed to go inside. Not just stand there.” Louis said, trying to peek from behind them seeing he was shorter. Ed finally stepped inside and moved over to grab his bag. Louis stepped around Liam, turning to look at the boy. “Why are you covering your eyes?” Louis questioned. Liam pointed in the direction of Harry. “I don’t understand...” Louis said.

 

“Lou! Look at him! He’s nude!” Liam exclaimed.

 

“And the problem is what, exactly?” Louis asked. “He doesn’t wear clothes half the time when we’re home. Especially not after... Never mind. But he’s always like that. Just something you’ll have to get used to.” Louis shrugged.

 

“That’s not normal.” Liam groaned, moving his hand away from his eyes.

 

“Yeah, it is. I do it too. Plus, you’ve seen me naked on multiple occasions.” Louis said.

 

“Does this even bother you?” Liam asked, turning to Ed.

 

“Nothing I haven’t already seen. It’d also be very hypocritical of me if it did because I do it too.” Ed shrugged, a small smile on his face.

 

“Oh…” Liam whispered.

 

Ed just smiled and nodded at him. “Yeah. But I’ve got my stuff so we can go now.” He said.

 

“Alright, yeah.” Liam turned to Louis. “Bye, Lou. See you later.” He said, hugging the boy and kissing his head. “Bye, Harry.” He said, turning around to face the boy. Harry just sent them a small wave, still blushing. Ed waved at him and hugged Louis before following Liam out the door. Louis shut and locked it behind him before walking across the room over to Harry.

 

“You alright, love?” Louis asked, brushing a curl out of his eyes.

 

“Yeah, m’okay.” Harry mumbled, looking down to Louis.

 

“Alright. I think I’m gonna go take a bath if you want to come.” Louis said.

 

Harry nodded brightly and leant down to peck Louis’ cheek before scampering off down the hall leaving Louis smiling after him. By the time Louis made it to the bathroom, Harry was already in the half full tub. Louis smiled fondly at the boy as he pulled his joggers off and made his way to the tub.

 

He stepped in and Harry spread his legs further so Louis could sit in between them. Louis lowered himself down and pressed his back against Harry’s chest as the boy wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist. Harry nuzzled into his hair as he started purring softly.

 

“I love you, Lou.” Harry said quietly.

 

“I love you too, Hazza.” Louis whispered, turning his head so he could connect their lips briefly. He moved his leg and turned off the taps with his foot.

 

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Louis’ head resting against Harry’s shoulder with both of their eyes shut, before Harry spoke up. “I didn’t hurt you earlier, right?” He whispered quietly.

 

“Of course not, love. Not at all. It felt good. Really good.” Louis said softly.

 

“Oh, okay. Good, yeah. Just making sure.” Harry mumbled.

 

“I’ll always tell you if something hurts, okay? And you should do the same.” Louis murmured.

 

“Alright, Lou. I will.” Harry said.

 

“Good. How ‘bout we clean up and then find something to do?” Louis suggested.

 

Harry nodded happily and kissed Louis’ temple. Louis leaned forward and grabbed a washcloth, pouring some soap on it and proceeding to wash them off. He turned around and washed Harry’s hair before washing his own.

 

When they were finally clean, they got out and wrapped themselves in towels. They walked across the hall and got dressed. Louis pulled out two pairs of briefs, handing one to Harry and pulling one on himself.

 

Harry pulled out a pair of jeans and put them on before moving to the closet to find a shirt. Louis pulled on jeans before walking up behind Harry, looking over his shoulder into the double closet. He reached around the boy and pulled out a t-shirt. He put it on and went over to the bed, sitting down on the edge so he could wait for Harry to get dressed.

 

Harry finally pulled out a t-shirt as well and put it on before making his way to the bed to sit next to Louis. He picked up Louis’ hand and started playing with his fingers, noticing that they were much smaller than his own. “So tiny.” He whispered.

 

“What?” Louis asked.

 

“Your hands. They’re tiny. See?” Harry said, placing Louis’ hand in his palm so it was lined up with his own. Harry’s fingers were at least almost an inch longer than Louis’ and his palm was double the size.

 

“Oh…” Louis breathed out, staring at their hands.

 

Harry nodded as he scanned his eyes over Louis, noticing that the boy was actually much smaller than him. “You- You’re tiny too.” Harry said quietly.

 

“Am I?” Louis questioned.

 

“Mhm.” Harry said, nodding his head. “Look. Stand up.” Harry mumbled, getting up from the bed

 

 Louis slowly stood up and looked up to Harry. The boy towered over him, at least a head taller, Louis only coming up to his shoulders. Louis ran his eyes along Harry’s body, taking notice of everything. He had an endless torso, extremely long legs, long arms, broad shoulders, big feet. It all made Louis feel very small.

 

“I guess I am…” Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry. His hands travelled down to Harry’s arse. “Though, you do have a tiny bum.” Louis smirked, squeezing it lightly. Harry let out a squeak then a small laugh. “I like it though. It’s cute.” Louis murmured, kissing Harry’s chest.

 

“You’re cute. Cute and tiny.” Harry said softly, wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders.

 

“Why, thank you, Hazza.” Louis giggled, leaning up to kiss Harry’s jaw.

 

“You’re welcome, love.” Harry whispered, making Louis smile.

 

“Come on. Let’s find something to do.” Louis said, turning around and grabbing Harry’s hand. He started walking towards the door but made an abrupt stop and instead led the boy to the mirror. “Almost forgot.” He whispered, going to stand behind the curly haired boy.

 

“Oh, right.” Harry chuckled. He was a lot less against the idea now. “I am beautiful. I am important. I am loved.”

 

“Lovely. Right then. Let’s go.” Louis said, a wide smile on his face.

 

Louis led them to the living room and they found things to do over the next couple hours. Louis read his book while cuddled up to Harry. He also started teaching Harry how to sing, which he found out the boy was very good at. They watched a little bit of TV before Louis glanced at the clock, seeing it was time to go.

 

“Haz, we gotta go soon.” Louis mumbled. They were curled up together on the couch, the TV playing in the background.

 

“Okay…” Harry breathed out. He untangled himself from Louis and stood up, stretching his arms over his head and going up on his tippy toes. Louis smiled as he stood up as well.

 

“We have to wrap your tail, okay?” Louis said.

 

“Mhm.” Harry nodded.

 

He wandered down the hall and reappeared moments later with his wrap and beanie. Louis smiled at him and took the wrap from the boy’s hands. He pulled Harry closer by the belt loops and leaned up to kiss him. He pulled back before pushing Harry’s shirt up and wrapping his tail. He took the beanie from the boy and carefully tucked his curls and ears under it.

 

He stretched up and kissed the tip of Harry’s nose before giggling and scampering away. He came back with his keys, phone and wallet in hand. They went to the door and put on their shoes before heading out the door, Louis locking it behind them. Louis led them to his car, opening Harry’s door for him before getting in himself.

 

The restaurant was about twenty minutes away but the car ride was quick, Louis singing along to the radio. They pulled into the parking lot, Louis recognising Zayn’s car. He shut the car off and got out, opening Harry’s door for him. Harry immediately reached for his hand, holding it tightly.

 

Louis kissed his cheek as he led them inside, spotting Niall and Zayn. He walked them over to the table and they sat down across from the two boys.

 

“Hello, lads.” Louis said.

 

“Hey, guys.” Zayn said. “Niall’s already ordered his food.” He mumbled.

 

“Nothing wrong with that.” Niall said, nudging Zayn with his elbow. Zayn smiled at him before turning back to his own menu.

 

Liam and Ed showed up about ten minutes later, holding hands as they walked to the table. Louis raised an eyebrow making Liam blush. They sat down and everybody eventually ordered their food. It was around six fifty when they were all done and paid for. Everyone drove in their cars to the theater that was about two minutes away. When they got there they all paid for tickets and made their way to the concession stand.

 

“I’m not letting you pay for my food, Zayn.” Niall grumbled.

 

“Yes, you are.” Zayn said, smiling softly.

 

“I hate you.” Niall mumbled, crossing one arm over his chest seeing as he was hold Zayn’s hand with the other. Zayn smiled at him before ordering their food. He moved out of the way so Liam and Ed could get what they wanted.

 

“Hazza, do you want a snack?” Louis asked quietly. Harry shrugged his shoulders. “Okay, love. I’ll get something and you can have some if you want, alright?” Harry nodded, looking over to Louis. He ordered a medium popcorn and a large soda so Harry could have some if he wanted.

 

“I think our theater is that way.” Zayn said, pointing to the left.

 

Everyone followed him to the theater. They found seats in the top row seeing as there weren’t that many people there. As soon as they sat down, Niall lifted the armrest so he could more or less hide in Zayn’s shoulder. Louis did the same so he and Harry could cuddle.

 

The previews started and, of course, they were all for scary movies. Niall turned and hid his face in Zayn’s shoulder, flinching at every loud noise and scream. Since there was nobody else in their row, Louis lifted his feet up on the seat next to them and curled into Harry’s side. Harry smiled down at him before turning his attention to the screen. The movie started soon after.

 

“I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.” Niall mumbled into Zayn’s neck. It was probably halfway through the movie and Niall was now on top of Zayn, sitting across his lap.

 

“You’re fine, Ni. I’ll buy you a drink to make up for it.” Zayn murmured, pressing a kiss to the boy’s temple.

 

“I’m holding you to that.” Niall said.

 

The movie ended about forty five minutes later. Niall was pouting as they walked out to their cars.

 

“Thriller my ass, Malik. That was scary.” Niall said.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Zayn smirked, pulling Niall in by the waist.

 

“Whatever. You still owe me a drink.” Niall mumbled.

 

“I know, babe. So, where exactly are we going?” Zayn asked, turning to Louis.

 

“There’s that one, over by us. I don’t remember the name though.” Louis said.

 

“Oh, yeah. I know which one you’re talking about. Uhm… Isn’t it called red or like some sort of colour?” Ed said.

 

“Yeah, something like that.” Louis said.

 

“Hey, Li?” Louis said, smiling sweetly at the boy.

 

“Yeah, Lou?” Liam said.

 

“Do you think you could be designated driver?” Louis asked hopefully.

 

Liam groaned but nodded. “Yeah, Lou. Want me to drive you guys too?” He asked, turning to Niall and Zayn.

 

“Would you? That’d be lovely.” Niall said, smiling brightly.

 

“Everyone park at Lou’s. We’ll go from there.” Liam said.

 

“Alright.” Louis said. They all went to their cars and drove to Louis’ flat. When they got there they all moved to Liam’s car. Ed gave him directions to the club, which was actually called Maroon. Louis got out and took Harry’s hand. “You okay, love?” Louis asked.

 

“I think so.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis led them to the entrance. “Paul? Is that you?” Louis asked the bouncer standing at the door.

 

“Louis? How are you? It’s been ages!” Paul said.

 

“Yeah, it has. I’m good. What about you?” Louis said.

 

“I’ve been good. How’s your family? Haven’t seen them in awhile.” Paul said. Paul was an old family friend of the Tomlinson’s.

 

“They’re all good. The twin’s birthday’s are at the end of the month. We’re gonna go visit.” Louis said, smiling brightly.

 

“Oh, and who’s this?” Paul questioned, eyeing up Harry.

 

“My boyfriend, Harry. It’s his first time going to a club. Just turned eighteen in February.” Louis said, smiling over to the boy.

 

“Lovely to meet you. Well, go on in. We’re holding up the line. We’ll have to catch up sometime.” Paul said, ushering the group of boy’s inside.

 

“Bye, Paul!” Louis called out as they walked inside. Harry’s hand immediately tightened around Louis’, flinching at the loud noise. “You okay, love?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just- Yeah.” Harry mumbled. He huddled closer to Louis’ side as the boy led them to the bar.

 

“I’m gonna get something to drink. Is that okay?” Louis whispered in his ear.

 

“Uhm… Yeah, no. Yeah, that’s fine.” Harry stuttered out as he took a seat on the stool next to Louis.

 

Louis kissed his temple before ordering his drink, Jack and Coke. He glanced around the room and spotted Niall and Zayn at the other end of the bar, already drinking. Louis paid for his drink and took it happily when he got it. He finished it a few minutes later.

 

“Do you wanna dance?” Louis asked Harry.

 

“Uhm…” Harry’s eyes were scanning around the dance floor nervously.

 

“Hey, look at me.” Louis said, cupping Harry’s cheek and turning his head. Harry stared at him with worried eyes. “I’ll be with you the whole time. I won’t leave you. We don’t have to go in the middle. We can just stay on the outside. Or you can say no. It’s up to you.” Louis said.

 

Harry’s expression softened and he nodded. “We can.” He said.

 

Louis smiled widely and leant forward to kiss him softly. “Let’s go.” He said, grabbing Harry’s hand and dragging him to the dance floor. “Just like your party, okay?” Louis told him.

 

Harry nodded and put his hands on Louis’ waist when the boy turned around. They started moving in time to the music, Louis grinding his bum into Harry’s groin. Harry leant down and tucked his face into Louis’ neck, mouthing at the skin. He licked up the side before sucking below his ear. Louis tilted his head out of the way, giving Harry better access.

 

He reached back and grabbed Harry’s bum, pulling him in closer. Louis moved one hand up and grabbed the back of Harry’s neck, tilting his own head so he could connect their lips. Harry smiled into the kiss as their lips moved together. His tongue came out and traced along Louis’ bottom lip, the boy opening his mouth immediately.

 

Their tongues tangled together and it was messy and hot. Louis twirled his tongue around Harry’s before sucking it into his mouth. He could feel more than hear the moan that escaped Harry making him smile before lightly nipping the boy’s tongue. He pulled back and rested his head against Harry’s shoulder as the boy went back to sucking on his neck.

 

About five minutes later, Louis felt an unfamiliar body press up against him to go along with the unfamiliar voice in his ear. “Hey, gorgeous.”

 

Louis opened his eyes, coming face to face with a man, taller than him, his hair styled up in a quiff. “Hello!” Louis said cheerily. He would never admit it, but he was a bit of a lightweight and that Jack and Coke he had earlier was making him buzz pleasantly.

 

“I’m Nick. What’s your name, sweetheart?” He whispered hotly into Louis’ ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

 

“Louis.” He said with a smile.

 

“Can I dance with you, Louis?” Nick asked.

 

“Already are though, aren’t you?” Louis giggled out as Nick moved his hips with Louis’.

 

“Ah. It seems that I am.” Nick chuckled.

 

Harry picked his head up from where it was resting in the crook of Louis’ neck, eyes going wide when he saw Nick. “Lou?” Harry whispered into his ear.

 

Louis turned his head so he was looking at the younger boy. “What, baby?” Louis said.

 

“Who is that?” Harry whispered quietly.

 

“Oh! Nick, this is Harry.” Louis exclaimed, gesturing to the boy behind him.

 

“Hello. I’m Nick.” He said, smiling at the boy.

 

“Harry.” He replied quietly.

 

Nick leant down to Louis’ ear. “Your boyfriend’s cute. And so are you.” He said before pulling back.

 

“Isn’t he?” Louis beamed.

 

“So, he is your boyfriend?” Nick asked.

 

“Yeah.” Louis replied.

 

“Lovely. So, how old are you lads, then?” He asked.

 

“I’m twenty and Harry is eighteen.” Louis said.

 

“Jesus, you’re young. Now I feel like a creep.” Nick laughed.

 

“You can’t be that old.” Louis tried.

 

“Twenty seven.” Nick said.

 

“Eh, you’re fine. Nothing wrong with that.” Louis chuckled.

 

“Well, that’s good to know.” Nick said. “You know, I think I quite like you, Louis. We should get together sometime.”

 

“I have a boyf-“

 

“Not like that. I can clearly see you have a boyfriend. He’s right behind you.” Nick laughed out. “I meant like friends, love. I’m not a home wrecker.”

 

“Oh, right. Yeah, I knew that.” Louis said.

 

“Sure you did. Here, give me your phone.” Nick said, pulling his own mobile from his pocket.

 

Louis smirked and reached behind him. He trailed his hand down Harry’s stomach and cupped his cock through the boy’s tight jeans before reaching in his back pocket to grab his phone. Harry let out a gasp making Nick raise an eyebrow.

 

“Did you just grab his cock?” Nick asked.

 

Louis barked out a laugh. “I may have possibly done that.” Louis muttered, handing his phone over and taking Nick’s from him.

 

“Cheeky. I think we’re going to get along swimmingly.” Nick said, smiling brightly. He handed Louis his phone and took his back after they had put in their numbers.

 

Louis smiled and nodded at him. “I think I’m gonna go get a drink.” He said, looking over to the bar, spotting Liam and Ed sitting there.

 

“Have fun, sweetcheeks.” Nick said.

 

“You’re an idiot. Come on, Harry.” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him in the direction of the bar, Nick staring after them as they walked away.

 

Louis felt his phone buzz in his pocket when they reached the bar. He pulled it out to see that he had a text from **Nick Grimshaw AKA Grimmy.** ‘ _You have a nice arse._ ’

 

‘ _I know_ ’ Louis texted back before putting his phone away.

 

“Hello, darlings!” Louis exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Liam.

 

“Hi, Lou.” “Hey.”

 

“You guys having a nice time?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah.” They both said, smiling at each other.

 

“Good.” Louis said before flagging down the bartender and ordering another Jack and Coke. He and Harry sat down next to them with Harry next to Liam. Louis sipped on his drink over the next twenty minutes before finishing it. “Guys, I gotta- I gotta go to the toilet.” Louis giggled out. “Harry, stay- stay with Liam, m’kay?” Louis reached over and tapped Liam on the shoulder. “I’m going to the toilet. I’ll be back. St-Stay with him.” Louis said, pointing to Harry.

 

Liam nodded. Louis kissed Harry quickly before sauntering off to the bathroom. He eventually found it and took care of business. On the way back, he bumped into Paul.

 

 

“Are you having a nice time, Harry?” Liam asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Harry said, bouncing his knee nervously, his eyes flitting around the club since he was facing away from the bar.

 

Liam placed a hand on his shoulder. “Alright, love. Just try and relax a bit, yeah?” He said.

 

Harry turned to him and nodded before looking out at the crowd again as Liam turned back to Ed. Harry was getting restless, his eyes searching around for Louis. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice someone come up next to him.

 

“Hi, beautiful. Can I buy you a drink?” Someone said in his ear making him jump and snap his head in the direction of the unfamiliar voice. He was looking wide eyed to the man and shook his head no slowly. “Why not? I’ve been watching you all night. Saw you come in. Was that your boyfriend? I could be so much better to you.” The man said, reaching up to play with one of the curls peeking out of the beanie. Harry flinched at the touch and reached a hand out to tap Liam discretely.

 

“What, Ha- Oh… Hi, do you need something?” Liam asked the man.

 

“Just wanna buy this lovely thing a drink.” The man murmured.

 

“Well, for one, he doesn’t drink. Two,” Liam said, reaching out to move the man’s hand away from Harry’s face. “He doesn’t want you touching him. And three, he has a boyfriend.” Liam said calmly.

 

“What are you, his mum?” The man said.

 

“No, I’m his friend. And I suggest you leave him alone.” Liam said.

 

“Well, that’s a suggestion I’m not gonna take.” The man said, placing his hand high up on Harry’s thigh. Harry winced at the touch and squirmed, his eyes clenching shut. Just then, Louis walked over with Paul.

 

“Seriously, you need to sto-“

 

“Liam, what the fuck is going on here?” Louis exclaimed.

 

“Is there a problem?” Paul asked, stepping forward.

 

“Please stop.” Harry whispered as the man’s hand dug into his thigh.

 

“What are you doing? Get off of him. He doesn’t want you touching him!” Louis exclaimed, pushing the man away from Harry.

 

“I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.” Paul said to the man.

 

“Seriously? It was just a bit of fun. No harm done.” The man said.

 

“I don’t think so. You’re lucky I’m just kicking you out and not having you arrested.” Paul said, grabbing his arm and leading him towards the exit.

 

Louis cupped Harry’s face in his hands, the boy flinching at his actions. “Hazza, baby, are you alright?” Louis asked. Harry whimpered but nodded even though a few tears fell down his face. “Oh, sweetheart, no. I’m so sorry. I never should’ve left you. Can you look at me for a second?” Louis said. Harry nodded and slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Louis. Louis leaned in and pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “I’m so so so sorry, kitten.” Louis whispered, peppering kisses all over the boy’s face.

 

“It’s okay, Lou. It’s not your fault.” Harry said softly.

 

“God, I’m so stupid. I shouldn’t have left you alone. Never let me do that.” Louis said.

 

“Lou, it’s fine. I’m okay. I promise.” Harry said.

 

“Good. That’s good. I’m so sorry. I can’t belie-“ Louis was cut off by Harry’s soft lips pressing against his own.

 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, being mindful of the beanie as he straddled the boy’s lap. Their lips moved together as Louis worked Harry’s mouth open with his tongue, pushing it inside once the boy’s lips were parted. Louis let out a soft moan as Harry’s hands ran down his back, one pressing into the curve of it and the other going to his bum, pulling him in closer. Louis pulled back for air, Harry kitten licking across his lips when they parted. Louis let out a small giggle as he pressed one more kiss to Harry’s lips.

 

“Better?” Louis asked softly.

 

“Yeah, Lou. Better.” Harry stated. “Can we, uh- Can we go dance again?” Harry asked sheepishly.

 

“Of course we can, love.” Louis said, getting off of Harry and holding out a hand for him to take.

 

He led them to the outskirts of the dance floor but this time stayed facing Harry. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck as Harry’s wrapped around his waist, locking his fingers together and resting them just above Louis’ bum. They started rocking back and forth in time with the music.

 

Louis moved closer so their bodies were pressed against each other’s and their crotches were rubbing together. He started grinding their hips in circles as he pulled Harry down for a kiss. He moved their lips together, licking along the seam of Harry’s lips until the boy opened his mouth. Their tongues met in the middle, tangling together as they licked into each other’s mouths. Louis lightly bit Harry’s bottom lip and dragged it back as he rolled his hips into Harry’s causing the boy to moan.

 

Louis pressed open mouth kisses down his jaw, ending at his shirt collar. He licked up the boy’s neck before kissing back down; pulling his shirt out of the way so he could suck on his collar bone. Harry’s hands moved to Louis’ bum, gently squeezing and pulling him in closer as he tilted his head out of the way. Louis lightly bit and nibbled on Harry’s skin before going back to sucking, marking the pale flesh.

 

Louis kissed his way back up to Harry’s lips, capturing Harry’s in his own. Harry whined and licked into Louis’ mouth, tasting the faintness of his drink still lingering there. He slipped his hands up under Louis’ shirt, running his fingers over the warm skin of his back.

 

They kind of got lost in a world of lips and tongues and hands and touching and just them; getting lost in each other. Before they knew it, someone was tapping on Louis’ shoulder. He groaned and pulled away from Harry’s lips, turning to see who tapped him. He came face to face with Liam.

 

“Guys, it’s getting late. Time to go. I have work in the morning.” Liam said.

 

“Alright, Li.” Louis said.

 

He reluctantly pulled back from Harry but grabbed the boy’s hand, leading them behind Liam. Everyone was already waiting by the door when they got there. They all walked out to Liam’s car, piling inside. Since there weren’t enough seats, Louis was sitting on top of Harry.

 

They dropped Ed off first, seeing as he lived closest to the club. After that was Niall and Zayn, since they were both going back to Niall’s. Last was Louis and Harry.

 

“Thanks for the ride, Li.” Louis said softly, leaning around the seat to kiss the boy’s cheek.

 

“Yeah, thank you.” Harry said quietly.

 

“You’re both welcome. Now get out so I can go home.” Liam chuckled.

 

Louis opened the door and climbed off of Harry, stepping out of the car, Harry following him out. “Bye, Li. I love you.” Louis said.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I love you both. Goodbye.” Liam mumbled before Louis shut the door.

 

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and led him up the walkway to the door. He unlocked it and pulled the boy inside. Louis giggled breathlessly as he pushed Harry up against the door, pushing his hips into Harry’s. Harry let out a gasp as Louis wedged his thing in between Harry’s legs, grinding against him.

 

“Lou…” Harry gasped out, feeling Louis’ hard cock rubbing against his thigh.

 

“What, baby?” Louis breathed out.

 

“Can- Can I- Can I-“ Harry whimpered.

 

“What do you want to do? You gotta tell me, kitten.” Louis whispered.

 

“Can I suck you off? I wa-want to try. Can I?” Harry groaned out.

 

“Fuck. Yeah, of course you can.” Louis moaned into Harry’s neck. “Come on. Bedroom.” Louis said, pulling back from Harry and guiding him to their room.

 

After the door was shut, he moved over to the younger boy, pulling his shirt up over his head. He undid the boy’s wrap and pulled off his beanie, dropping the items carelessly onto the floor. He reached for Harry’s jeans, undoing them and pushing them down but struggling because they were so tight. Louis groaned as he pulled back.

 

“Off.” He told Harry as he moved onto his own clothes. He pulled of his shirt, shoes, and jeans, finding Harry nude when he was done.

 

Louis smiled at him as he led him to the bed. Louis crawled up first, lying back against the pillows. Harry crawled in between his legs and leant up to kiss him, prying Louis’ mouth open with his tongue. Louis moaned into his mouth as he felt the boy’s cock rubbing against his still covered one.

 

Harry trailed kisses down Louis’ neck before licking down his chest. He lightly kitten licked at one of Louis’ nipples before doing the same to the other making Louis release a broken whimper. He kissed down Louis’ stomach before he finally reached the boy’s cock. He looked up at Louis for reassurance, the boy smiling down at him and nodding.

 

“Take your time, Hazza. Don’t rush. And watch your teeth.” Louis said softly.

 

Harry nodded before turning his attention back to the task at hand. He reached out a tentative hand and slowly pulled off Louis’ boxers. He leant down and licked up the length of Louis’ cock, base to tip. Louis gasped and his hands went to Harry’s hair. Harry licked back down and kitten licked over Louis’ balls.

 

Louis released a big breath and started lightly scratching at Harry’s scalp.

 

Harry licked up the shaft before licking over the tip. He closed his lips around it and started lightly suckling, his tongue coming out to lick up the precome beading there.

 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Yeah, Haz. Just like that.” Louis groaned, his hand clenching in Harry’s curls. Harry whimpered and slowly started taking Louis in. He didn’t get very far before he was pulling back up and taking in a breath. He whined and looked up at Louis with a disgruntled look on his face. “Hey. It’s alright. It takes practice.” Louis said, cupping Harry’s cheek in his hand. “Just do whatever you’re comfortable with, love.” Harry nodded and leant back down, taking Louis back in his mouth.

 

He got farther than before before he started carefully bobbing his head. He took a little more in each time but still could only get about half of Louis in. Louis didn’t care though. It still felt really good. Harry reached a hand up and circled it around what he couldn’t take in, rubbing lightly.

 

“Close. M’close, Hazza. So close.” Louis whimpered. Louis’ hand moved and he lightly started scratching behind Harry’s ears making him purr loudly around his cock. “Fuck. Oh, fuck. I’m gonna-“ That was the only warning Harry got before Louis was coming down his throat, Harry swallowing it all, purring happily through it. When Louis was done, he pulled off, swallowing the last bit of cum in his mouth. “Jesus, Haz. That was fantastic.” Louis breathed out, looking down to the boy in between his legs.

 

Harry beamed up at him before crawling up his body, settling on the boy’s stomach. He leant down and kissed Louis as he started rutting up against the boy’s stomach, trying to get himself off. Louis reached out a hand and circled it around Harry’s shaft, stroking quickly. Harry whined into his mouth as his hips bucked forward into Louis’ fist. He let out a loud moan when Louis thumbed over the head, pressing into the slit.

 

“C-Close, Lou.” Harry whimpered, feeling tight heat coiling up in the pit of his stomach. “Lou, Lou. M’gonna- Gonna-G-“ Harry choked out a sob as he came onto Louis’ chest and hand. Louis stroked him through it until the boy was trembling and squirming.

 

“Good?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah. Thank you, Lou.” Harry breathed out, his words hitting Louis’ neck.

 

“Why don’t we clean up then go to bed. How does that sound?” Louis asked softly.

 

“M’kay…” Harry nodded into his neck.

 

“Alright. Up, then.” Louis mumbled.

 

Harry nodded again and got off of Louis, getting up from the bed. They made their way into the bathroom to clean up and brush their teeth. When they were done with that, they walked across the hall, Louis leading Harry to the mirror. He said what he had to before crawling into bed. Louis curled himself around Harry, pulling the boy close.

 

“G’night, Lou. I love you.” Harry whispered.

 

“Night, Haz. I love you too.” Louis murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDBACK<3


	30. Flowers Bloom And Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the twins birthday almost 18,000 words of it too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER

The days came and went and before either of them knew it, it was nearing the end of the month. Louis and Harry were set to go up to Doncaster for the twin’s eighth birthday, which was on the twenty third. They were going up the day before.

 

+

 

Harry was coming off his heat the day they were set to go up which was a good thing and a bad thing. It was good because he wasn’t on heat anymore, obviously. But it was bad because he would usually get a huge wave of arousal at some point during the day. It usually took at least a full day for his heat to fully fade and they just didn’t have that kind of time.

 

Louis was thinking it over in his head and he figured out the boy usually went into heat around the sixteenth and it lasted about five to seven days. He also realised that meant his heat would fall on Felicitẻ’s birthday. He would have to figure out a way to work that out.

 

+

 

Louis was awoken by soft kisses being pressed to the back of his neck. He let out a soft sigh and shuffled around until he was facing Harry, but not before glancing at the clock.

 

The car ride was about three hours and they were supposed to get there around one. It was only nine o’ clock though, so they had about an hour to get ready. All of their bags were packed and by the door, waiting for them to leave.

 

Louis lightly nosed at Harry’s throat before kissing it, softly sucking a mark on his Adam’s Apple.

 

“Morning, Lou.” Harry breathed out, his hand travelling from where it was resting on Louis’ back up into the boy’s messy hair.

 

Louis wrapped his leg around Harry’s hip and rolled them over so he was straddling the younger boy, his face still pressed into the boy’s neck. “Mm... Morning, Hazza.” Louis mumbled. Harry giggled and rolled them back over so he was in between the boy’s legs, coming face to face with him. “Oh, hello, gorgeous.” Louis giggled out, twirling one of Harry’s curls around his finger.

 

“Hi, Lou.” Harry whispered before pressing their lips together.

 

Louis smiled into the kiss as his hands moved to Harry’s curls, carding his fingers through the sleep knotted hair. He started scratching behind the boy’s soft ears making him purr quietly against Louis’ lips.

 

Louis released a small laugh as he pulled away, dropping his head back on the bed. “Hmm, we should start getting ready to go, love.” He hummed out.

 

Harry nodded and leant down to peck Louis lips before sitting back on the bed. He rolled off of him and stretched out before sitting up in bed.

 

“I’m gonna shower if you want to come.”  Louis said softly.

 

“Okay.” Harry murmured.

 

They both got out of bed and made their way across the hall. Louis turned on the taps and pulled off his boxers as he waited for the water to heat up.

 

Harry slept nude more times than not so he had nothing to worry about. He was a lot less fearful of showers now, as long as he had Louis there. If he was bathing by himself though, he’d take a bath.

 

When the water was hot enough, Louis stepped in, Harry following him in.

 

Harry still stood on the far end of the tub until Louis made him come towards the water.

 

“C’mere, babe.” Louis said, outstretching a hand towards Harry, smiling softly. Harry took his hand and shuffled forward, clenching his eyes shut when he entered the water. Louis pulled him against his body and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, lightly stroking the hair at the base of his skull. He pulled back and leant up, capturing Harry’s lips with his own.

 

Harry let out a quiet moan when Louis’ tongue grazed his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, allowing Louis access, their tongues running along each other’s. Harry pushed Louis up against the wall, trapping him there with his hands on either side of the boy’s head. Louis pulled back, giggling softly into the minimal space between them.

 

“Later, Hazza. We don’t have enough time.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry gave a slight nod and moved back so they could finish showering.

 

“We will have to try shower sex at some point though.” Louis muttered as he turned around to grab a washcloth.

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he let out an involuntary whimper. Louis turned back to him, smiling slightly as he reached his hand out to clean Harry off.

 

Harry let out soft purrs as Louis gently ran the cloth over his skin, his mind taking him back to the first night Louis had found him. A lot had changed since then, all of it for the better, though. Louis’ soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

“Alright, Haz?” Louis asked.

 

Harry’s purring stopped and his eyes fluttered open. He nodded softly, a small smile on his face. “Yeah, Lou. Just thinkin’.” He mumbled.

 

“What about, love?” Louis asked. “Close your eyes.”

 

Harry did as told and shut his eyes as Louis brought his shampoo covered hands up to his curls, massaging his fingers into the boy’s scalp.

 

“About- About the first night. The first time you brought me here. You made me shower and you cleaned me up. I hated it; absolutely hated the shower. But you stayed with me even though you didn’t have to. And then you fed me and gave me clothes to wear, which you didn’t have to do either.” Harry felt Louis guide his head under the spray and felt the water and soap running down his body. “But I left. I left because I felt bad and I didn’t want you to have to deal with me. Take on the responsibility. I didn’t want to make things difficult for you because that’s all I’d ever done for people. Yet, you still looked for me and ended up finding me a few days later. I guess I just- I don’t know. Just thinking about how things are a lot different than they used to be.” Harry purred out. He heard the taps squeak off and then a quiet sniffling sound. He opened his eyes to find Louis sitting on the floor of the tub, curled up into himself. Harry immediately sat down, pulling Louis into his lap. “Lou, baby, what’s wrong?” Harry whispered, gently rocking the boy back and forth. Louis let out a small sob and curled into Harry’s chest, digging his fingers into the boy’s collarbones.

 

“I- I- I can’t- I just.” Louis sobbed out.

 

“Come on now, Lou. Don’t cry. There’s no need to cry.” Harry mumbled as he pressed kisses to the side of Louis’ head.

 

“Hazza...” Louis croaked, his voice breaking. “I love you. I love you so much.” He sobbed.

 

“I love you too, Lou. Please stop crying. I hate it when you cry.” Harry murmured.

 

Louis let out another sob but nodded and started sniffling, reaching a hand up to wipe at his eyes. “S-Sorry. I just...” He whimpered out.

 

“Yeah. Me too, Lou.” Harry said quietly, reaching up a hand to wipe away the boy’s tears.

 

Louis nodded again and tucked his face into Harry’s neck, breathing heavily into his wet skin.

 

Louis eventually calmed down. He nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck before kissing it lightly. He pulled back, looking to the younger boy with a small smile on his face.

 

“You okay?” Harry asked quietly, stroking his hand through Louis’ fringe, pushing the hair out of the boy’s face.

 

“Yeah. M’okay. Sorry about that.” Louis said.

 

“You wanna talk about it?” Harry asked.

 

“Not much to talk about. I just get emotional easily. And I love you a lot. That’s pretty much it.” Louis sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Okay, love. I think we have to finish getting ready, yeah?” Harry murmured.

 

“Yeah. You go start. I have to finish showering.” Louis mumbled, pressing his face into Harry’s neck.

 

“Alright.” Harry whispered. Louis kissed his neck before moving to get up. He held out a helping hand and pulled Harry off the ground, kissing the boy before ushering him out of the shower.

 

Harry wrapped himself in a towel, smiling back at Louis, before making his way across the hall, leaving Louis alone.

 

Louis let out a heavy sigh and shut the shower curtain. He turned around and turned the water back on, thankful it was still warm. He reached for the shampoo and poured some into his hand, lathering up the soap before scrubbing at his hair. He rinsed the suds out and put conditioner in next, leaving it in while he washed his body off. He finished with his shower and shut it off, stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist.

 

He padded across the hall to find Harry sitting on the bed in a t-shirt and jeans, his tail flitting behind him. Louis smiled at the boy before dropping his towel and placing it in the hamper. He moved over to the dresser and pulled out briefs and a pair of jeans, pulling them on before getting a shirt out of the closet. He walked over and stood in front of Harry, smiling down at the boy.

 

“You ready to go, Hazza? We can stop for breakfast on the way.” Louis said softly, taking a seat next to Harry on the bed.

 

Harry looked over to him and smiled, nodding his head. “Ready whenever you are.” He said.

 

Louis leant over and pecked his cheek before getting up, walking around the room to grab his keys, phone, phone charger, and wallet.

 

“Come on then, love.” Louis said softly from where he was standing in the doorway.

 

Harry was grinning widely at Louis as he got up from the bed. He started walking towards Louis but realisation dawned his face and he turned towards the mirror.

 

“I am beautiful. I am important. I am loved.” He said quietly before turning to smile at Louis.

 

“Very nice, kitten.” Louis said, opening his arms to the boy as an invitation for a hug.

 

Harry padded over to Louis and let himself be wrapped up in the warm embrace the boy offered as he snuggled further into Louis’ chest. Louis kissed between the boy’s ears seeing as he was slouched over, making him shorter than Louis. Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ neck before pulling back, staring down at the older boy.

 

“You ready, then?” Louis questioned.

 

“Mhm...” Harry hummed out as he nodded.

 

“Well, come on.” Louis said with a smile, turning to pull the boy out of the room and into the hall.

 

“Oh, wait, Lou! My tail! And I need a beanie.” Harry exclaimed, stopping where he stood.

 

“Ah, right you are, my beautiful baby boy.” Louis murmured, making Harry blush as he pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead before walking around him to go back into their room. He came back holding a beanie but no wrap.

 

“My tail?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“Do you want to just tuck it in? Unless the wrap is more comfortable.” Louis said softly as he tucked Harry’s ears under the beanie.

 

“No, definitely not. I’ll just tuck it. Can you help me?” Harry asked.

 

Louis smiled and nodded. “Of course I can, Haz.” He moved around the boy so he was standing behind him. “Do you want to just wrap it around the side?” He muttered, lifting Harry’s shirt to examine his options.

 

“Whatever you think will work, Lou.” Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Okay, hold this up.” Louis told him, bunching his shirt up around his armpits.

 

Harry held onto the shirt as Louis lightly stroked over his tail once before moving his hand to Harry’s pants. He pulled back the waistband but then stopped.

 

“Do you want it in the boxers?” Louis asked, waiting for an answer before continuing.

 

“That’s fine.” Harry said, turning his head to try and see what Louis was doing.

 

Louis pushed his fingers under the band of the boy’s briefs and gently pushed his tail inside, moving around him until his tail was wrapped around his waist, snug under his clothes.

 

“Alright?” Louis asked, his fingers still dipped under the band of Harry’s jeans.

 

“It’s okay.” Harry said, smiling softly down at Louis.

 

“Good. So we can go now?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah, Lou. We can go.” Harry murmured.

 

Louis smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door. They slipped on their shoes before Louis turned to grab his suitcase.

 

“Grab a bag, love?” Louis asked.

 

“Of course.” Harry said, smiling as he picked up the other suitcase.

 

Louis smiled as he opened the door, guiding Harry out and locking it behind them. They walked around to Louis’ car, putting the bags in the trunk before getting in and starting the car.

 

Since it was a nice day out, Louis opened the windows before turning on the radio. He smiled over to Harry as he pulled out of the spot, starting the journey home.

 

About twenty minutes in, Louis stopped at a little bakery to get them breakfast.

 

“Can you stay in the car, Haz?” Louis asked, turning to face the boy in question.

 

Harry looked over to him with wide eyes, nodding his head. “Yeah, Lou.” He said quietly.

 

Louis smiled and leaned over the center console, pecking Harry on the lips before pulling back. “Be right back.” He mumbled, taking off his seat belt and getting out of the car. He walked into the shop and up to the counter, eyes scanning over the menu.

 

“Hi, what can I get for you?” A woman’s voice rang out.

 

Louis jumped a bit, looking down to the girl behind the counter. She was a small girl with bright red hair. Louis gave her a slight smile before speaking. “What would you recommend?” He asked softly.

 

“Hmm, well, our egg and cheese on a croissant is pretty good.” She said, shrugging her shoulders.

 

“I’ll take two of those and two Yorkshire teas as well.” Louis told her.

 

“Of course.” She said.

 

She rang up his total and he paid her the money, stepping to the side to wait for his food.

 

“So, is this for someone else or?” The girl, Alyssa according to her nametag, asked.

 

“Oh, yeah. My boyfriend is in the car.” Louis said fondly.

 

“Oh, how wonderful. Are you guys going somewhere? It’s just we don’t get a lot of customers at this time of day.” She said.

 

“Yeah. My litter sisters, their birthday is tomorrow so we’re gonna go visit them.” Louis said.

 

“Ooh, twins! That’s awesome!” She exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, it is.” Louis laughed.

 

Alyssa let out a small laugh as she turned to grab Louis’ food and drinks. She handed him the tray of tea and the bag of food. “Milk and sugar and all that stuff is over there.” She said, pointing to the counter across the shop.

 

“Thanks a lot.” Louis said, walking over to the counter. He prepared Harry’s tea and turned to walk out the door. “Have a nice day!” He called.

 

“You too!” Alyssa called back.

 

 

Harry was sitting in the car, nervously bouncing his knee as he watched people walk by. He reached over and turned up the radio, trying to drown out his thoughts.

 

Louis came back about ten minutes later. He ducked down and popped his head in Harry’s window.

 

“Hi!” Louis exclaimed, making Harry jump as he pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

 

“Jesus, Lou. You scared me.” Harry gasped, clutching his chest.

 

“Sorry, kitten.” Louis murmured. “Here.” He said, handing Harry the bag and tray. Harry gave a slight smile and took the items so Louis could get in the car.

 

When they were finally all settled in, Louis started driving. He reached over and took Harry’s hand in his, only letting go when necessary. Harry dozed off about halfway through the ride, his head resting against the window. He woke up about an hour later when they were about a half an hour away.

 

“You have a nice nap?” Louis asked quietly, bringing their still connected hands up to his mouth to kiss the back of Harry’s.

 

“Mm, yeah. It was alright.” Harry murmured sleepily, letting out a small yawn.

 

“Okay, baby. We’ll be there soon, just about half an hour.” Louis said softly.

 

Harry gave a small nod. “Alright, Lou.” He mumbled.

 

Louis brought his hand up and kissed it again. “You can go back to sleep if you want.” Louis said.

 

“No, it’s okay.” Harry mumbled out, reaching up his free hand to rub at his eyes. He sat up straight in his seat, looking out the window at the scenery.

 

True to his word, about half an hour later, they were pulling onto Louis’ street and soon into his driveway. Harry reluctantly let go of the boy’s hand, stretching out his fingers to get the blood flowing. Louis smiled over at him as he shut the car off before looking out the windshield to find Jay standing in the doorway. She waved excitedly at the boys who returned the gesture. They got out of the car and grabbed their bags before walking up to the door. Jay wrapped them both in a hug and was quick to pull them inside.

 

“How are you, darlings? Everything alright?” Jay cooed as the door shut behind them.

 

“Good, Mum. Everything’s good.” Louis said, smiling brightly. “Oh, but there is something I need to talk to you about. Actually, you know what, never mind.” Louis muttered.

 

“Oh, no. I don’t think so. Louis Tomlinson, you tell me this instant.” Jay said sternly.

 

“Mum... Just, ugh. Hold on.” Louis said before turning to Harry. “Can you take our stuff upstairs?” He whispered.

 

Harry nodded and Louis smiled before pecking his lips. He watched Harry walk off with the bags, going up the stairs and disappearing down the hall.

 

“Can we talk in the kitchen, then?” Louis groaned.

 

Jay nodded and grabbed his arm, dragging him into the kitchen. “Out with it.” She said.

 

“God, Mum. You’re so embarrassing. This is embarrassing.” Louis mumbled. Jay just gave him an incredulous look. “Fine! Fine. So, something you don’t know about Harry...” Louis started.

 

“Go on.” Jay pressed.

 

Louis let out a small groan and rubbed a hand over his face. “Every- Uh- Every month he- He, uhm, he goes... Into... Heat.” Louis whispered. He spared a glance at Jay who had her eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

 

“Oh.” She said. “Is he... Now?” She asked quietly.

 

“No, well, not really. I mean, he’s coming off of it but still he, uhm, he- You know... Yeah. So anyways, that’s that and now I’m going to go die of embarrassment.” Louis mumbled before turning to leave.

 

“Lou...” Jay said. Louis knew that tone. That was the serious tone.

 

He stopped where he was and slowly turned around. “Yeah?” He squeaked out.

 

“I want you to know that I have no problem, just, try to be quiet, with the girls and all.” Jay said sincerely.

 

“Oh my god, Mum.” Louis groaned, blushing bright red. “I’m leaving.” He mumbled before turning to go find Harry.

 

He ended up bumping into Harry at the top of the stairs. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s thighs and picked up the boy, bringing him to his room. Harry was giggling as Louis put him down on the bed and crawled in between his legs.

 

“Hi, Hazza.” Louis breathed out as he leant down, brushing their noses together.

 

Harry let out another giggle as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips moved together effortlessly. Louis gently nibbled Harry's bottom lip before dragging it back as he pulled away. He reached his hand up and lightly ran his thumb over Harry's swollen bottom lip, pulling on the skin before letting it go.

 

Harry was staring up at him, panting lightly, pupils slightly dilated. Louis sent him a slight smile, fondness taking over his features as he looked down to his boyfriend.

 

"I love you, Hazza." Louis breathed out as he sat back on his feet, resting his hands on Harry's spread knees.

 

"I love you too, Lou." Harry whispered, covering Louis' hands with his own.

 

Louis smiled at him as he moved their hands so their fingers were twined together. Louis leaned forward and pressed Harry’s hands into the pillow next to his head, pinning him to the bed. He leant down and connected their lips again, moving them against each others.

 

Louis’ tongue came out and pried open Harry’s lips, licking into his mouth. Harry let out a small whine as his hands struggled in Louis’ grasp. Louis smirked into the kiss as he tilted his head to get a better angle. Harry released a soft moan as their tongues brushed together, the sound sending chills down Louis’ spine.

 

Just then, Jay yelled from down the stairs. “Lou! Can you come here for a second?!” She called.

 

Louis reluctantly pulled back from Harry. “Yeah! One second!” He yelled back. “I’ll be right back, okay, babe?” Louis breathed out. Harry whined and shook his head making Louis giggle. “Two seconds, Haz.” He laughed out. Harry pouted but let his hands go so he could pull back. Louis smiled back at him as he crawled off the bed and walked out into the hall, stopping at the top of the stairs. “What do you want, woman?” Louis said.

 

“Hey. I was just gonna ask if you guys wanted to go pick up the twins. Surprise them and what not.” Jay said.

 

“Oh, sure.” Louis said cheerily, smiling brightly.

 

“Well, get going soon. They get out at two fifteen.” Jay said.

 

“Yes, sir.” Louis said, saluting her.

 

“Go.” She chuckled out.

 

Louis let out a small laugh as he turned around and walked back into his room to find Harry curled up on his side with his eyes shut, beanie askew on top of his head and the tip of his tail peeking out of his jeans. A small smile broke out onto Louis’ face as he made his way to the bed, sitting down on the edge and reaching a hand out to shake Harry’s shoulder.

 

Harry’s eyes fluttered open, looking up to Louis. “Hi, Lou.” He mumbled out.

 

“Hi, babe. Come on. We’re gonna go pick up the twins from school.” Louis murmured, stroking a stray curl out of Harry’s eyes.

 

Harry let out a small yawn, his face scrunching up adorably, as he stretched his arms out. “M’kay.” He yawned.

 

“I’m gonna wrap your tail up though. Don’t want any mishaps.” Louis muttered. Harry nodded softly, sitting up on the bed.

 

Louis got up off the bed and walked out of the room to find a wrap. He found one in the bathroom and brought it back to his room to find Harry standing in the middle of his room. He walked over to the boy and handed him the wrap. Louis lifted his shirt up and carefully removed his tail from where it was still mostly tucked in his pants. He let it flit around a bit before he took it in hand and curled it around itself before wrapping it up.

 

“Alright, love?” Louis asked, stepping around Harry so he was facing him.

 

“Yeah, m’good, Lou. Here.” Harry said, handing Louis his beanie.

 

Louis smiled at him as he took the beanie from the boy and placed it on top of his head, tucking in his curls and ears.

 

“Ready?” Louis asked.

 

“Yupp.” Harry replied.

 

Louis took Harry’s hand in his own, leading him downstairs.

 

“We’ll be back, Mum.” Louis called, not actually sure where his mum was. He heard the door open down the hall and Jay’s head popped out of the office.

 

“Alright, Lou.” She said.

 

“Bye, Mum.” Louis said.

 

“Bye, Jay.” Harry said quietly.

 

“Bye, boys.” Jay replied before going back into the office.

 

“Come on then, Haz.” Louis said, pulling the boy towards the door.

 

Harry followed Louis out of the door and to the car. Once they were all settled in, Louis started the car and backed out of the driveway.

 

The twin’s school was only a few minutes away so the ride there was quick. Louis pulled up to the curb and parked the car. They didn't get out for another five minutes so Louis just waited with the radio on, turning to look at Harry.

 

"How ya feelin', babe?" Louis asked softly.

 

“I’m good. Why?” Harry questioned.

 

“Just wondering.” Louis said with a smile. “Come on, they should be getting out soon.” Louis murmured.

 

Harry nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt, making to get out of the car. Louis got out and walked around to Harry’s side, taking his hand and walking them a little further down the sidewalk, closer to the main entrance.

 

About a minute later, kids started coming out of the building. They were looking around for the familiar twins, spotting them moments later.

 

“Daisy! Phoebe!” Louis called. Both of them turned towards the voice, grinning widely when they saw Louis and Harry. They started running towards the boys, tackling Harry in a hug when they got there. “Hi, girls. Yeah, I missed you too.” Louis said sarcastically.

 

They both giggled as they let go of Harry, turning towards Louis. They surged forward and wrapped their arms around his waist, still giggling. “Hi, Lou! Hi, Harry!” They exclaimed.

 

Louis huffed out a fake sigh and wrapped his arms around them. “Come on then, girls. Time to go.” He said, pulling back and smiling down at them. He took one of each of their hands in his own and turned to walk towards the car.

 

Daisy, who was closest to Harry, peered up at him and outstretched her hand for him to take. His eyes widened but she just smiled and grabbed his huge hand in her tiny one. A wide smile broke out on his face as they started walking towards Louis’ car. They all got in the car, Louis starting it once everyone was in.

 

“Is everyone buckled up?” Louis asked, glancing in the rear view mirror.

 

“Yes.” Yes, Louis!” The girls said.

 

“Good.” He said. He pulled off the curb and started home, getting there rather quickly.

 

Louis pulled into the driveway and shut off the car, getting out to open the back door. The girls climbed out of the car and ran up to the door, going inside as Louis walked over to Harry. He took the boy’s hand in his own and swung them in between them as they walked to the door.

 

He shut it behind them, reaching for Harry’s beanie and pulling it off his head. He lifted Harry’s shirt and unwrapped the boy’s tail, lightly stroking over it when it was free. Harry let out a small purr and an involuntary shiver at the action, his eyes slipping shut as Louis pulled his shirt back down.

 

“Alright, babe?” Louis asked softly, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s waist from behind.

 

“Yeah...” Harry purred out, his tail coming to curl around Louis’ waist.

 

Louis pressed his face in between Harry’s shoulder blades, nuzzling his nose there lightly before gently biting down, eliciting a gasp from Harry. Louis smiled into his shirt before pulling back, retracting his arms from around Harry.

 

Just then, the twins came trampling down the stairs, now changed out of their school uniforms. Phoebe ran up to Louis and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the garden.

 

“Louis! Louis! Come on! We want to play.” She exclaimed.

 

Daisy walked up to Harry and grabbed his hand, pulling the boy along as well. When they reached the backyard, the girls ran off in search of a football. They located one and started kicking it back and forth.

 

“Louis, come on! We brought you out here for a reason!” Phoebe called to the boy who was sitting on the edge of the deck with Harry, their legs dangling off the side.

 

“So much sass at such a young age.” Louis muttered under his breath, hopping off the ledge onto the grass. “You coming, Hazza?” Louis asked softly, turning back to the boy.

 

“I don’t know how to play.” Harry said quietly, looking down to his lap.

 

“Come on, then. I’ll teach you.” Louis said, a small smile dawning his features as he outstretched a hand for the boy to take.

 

Harry eyed him warily but eventually nodded and took Louis’ hand in his, hopping down from the deck. He followed Louis to the back of the yard where it was more open and there was more room to play.

 

“Now, girls. Harry has never played before, so take it easy on him.” Louis said, looking over to the kitten eared boy, who had a slight blush on his cheeks as he ducked his head down.

 

“Okay, Lou!” “Alright!” The twins said cheerily, just happy that they could play with their big brother.

 

Daisy gently kicked the ball the Harry, the ball stopping in front of his feet. He looked over to Louis for any kind of idea as to what to do.

 

“Just kick the ball to me, babe.” Louis said.

 

Harry looked at him wide eyed but nodded anyways. He gently kicked the ball in Louis’ direction, it only moving a few feet and definitely not far enough to reach the feather haired boy. A small pout made its way to Harry’s face as he stared at the ball.

 

“That’s alright, love. Just try again.” Louis told him.

 

Harry looked up to Louis, giving the boy a hopeful look. The latter nodded at him, smiling reassuringly. Harry took the few steps towards the ball and kicked it again, a little harder this time. The ball reached Louis this time, actually going past him seeing as the pass was a little too far to the left.

 

“That was good!” Louis called as he jogged after the ball.

 

A wide smile broke out on Harry’s face, ducking his head down to hide his grin. Louis kicked the ball, the object flying past Harry and going over Daisy’s head.

 

“Hey! Cheap shot!” She whined before running after the ball.

 

Louis just chuckled as he jogged up to Harry, tilting the boy’s head up and kissing him softly. Harry smiled even further against Louis’ lips, his eyes fluttering shut. Louis pulled away and went back to his previously occupied spot.

 

“Harry!” Phoebe called.

 

Harry turned towards the girl, cocking his head to the side in a silent question.

 

“You ready?” She asked.

 

Harry smiled and nodded. She kicked the ball towards him, it rolling through his legs. He watched as it rolled behind him. He walked over to it and turned towards Louis, smiling slightly at the boy. He brought his leg back and kicked the ball towards Louis, it landing right in front of him.

 

“That was good!” Louis exclaimed, smiling widely. An almost surprised expression took over Harry’s face, his cheeks heating up and a light blush spreading across them.

 

They went on like this for awhile, passing the ball in between the four of them. Lottie and Fizzy came home while they were playing. They went and sat in the garden, picking different flowers. This distracted the twins as they ran over to the two older girls.

 

 Louis walked up to Harry. “Well, I guess they’re done playing.” Louis chuckled out.

 

Harry smiled down at him. “I guess so.” He said softly. Louis grabbed his hand and led him back to the deck.

 

“Lottie! Lottie, please! Can we please make them?” Daisy whined.

 

The older girl huffed out a breath but nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Go pick some out.” She sighed.

 

The twins squealed and walked over to the flowers, picking out different ones.

 

“What are they making?” Harry asked, leaning over to whisper into Louis’ ear. They were sitting back on the edge of the deck, Harry’s hand covering Louis’ in the middle of their legs.

 

“You’ll see, love.” Louis replied quietly. “Hey! Make Harry one!” Louis yelled to the girls.

 

Daisy looked up from the ground and smiled over to them, nodding her head. She turned and went back to picking out flowers. She sat down on the ground and started weaving the stems together. Phoebe joined her making two smaller ones for her and her twin. When Daisy was done, she got up and skipped over to the boys, her creation hidden behind her back. Louis raised an eyebrow at her. She just huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes before bringing her hands from behind her back, holding the item out to Louis.

 

He plucked it from her hands, smiling down at her. “Thank you, Dais.” He said sweetly.

 

“You’re welcome.” She chirped before turning around to go back to the other girls.

 

Louis reached out and placed the item on top of Harry’s head. Harry reached up and ran his fingers over the flowers.

 

“W-What is it?” Harry asked.

 

“It’s a flower crown.” Louis said, smiling at the boy. “And it looks really good.” He murmured, leaning over to press a kiss to Harry’s temple.

 

“Yeah?” Harry squeaked out, turning to face Louis. Louis smiled and nodded, his expression soft and warm. Harry let out a small whine and started squirming around.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Louis questioned worriedly.

 

Harry whined again and leaned over to Louis’ ear. “Wa-Wanna ride you. P-Please, Lou. Please.” Harry whimpered out.

 

Louis took in a sharp breath and released a ragged one. He turned so his lips were brushing Harry’s ear. “How ‘bout... How ‘bout you ride my face, then you ride my cock.” Louis grumbled out. He heard Harry’s breathing audibly deepen as the boy furiously nodded. “Come on then.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry got up on shaky legs as Louis grabbed his hand, leading him inside. As they walked through the living room, Jay looked up from her book from where she was sitting on the couch. Her eyes widened but then she gave Louis a knowing look when they made eye contact, making him blush.

 

He led Harry up the stairs and into his room. As soon as the door was shut, Harry was pressing Louis against it, leaning down to tuck his face in the boy’s neck, lightly biting and licking the exposed skin.

 

Louis let out a small groan as Harry rolled his hips against his. “Hazza, let’s get you out of these clothes, babe.” Louis groaned.

 

Harry nodded, panting into his neck before pulling back, staring down at Louis. Louis reached up and carefully removed the flower crown so Harry could take his shirt off. When the garment was removed, Louis replaced the crown on top of his head, being careful not to crush any flowers. Harry gave him a curious look but Louis just brushed it off.

 

“I like it.” He whispered.

 

Harry nodded softly before reaching out towards Louis, grabbing the hem of the boy’s shirt and pulling it up, over his head. Louis started working on Harry’s jeans, undoing them and pulling them down along with his briefs.

 

A soft moan escaped Harry as his cock was freed from the confines of his tight clothing. He toed out of his jeans, his shoes coming off with them. He reached out and undid Louis’ jeans, the boy pulling them off with his shoes as well.

 

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and led him to the bed. He crawled up first, laying back against the bed before gesturing for Harry to come up. He moved most of the pillows out of the way, leaving only one under his head to make things easier for Harry. Harry came up and straddled Louis’ waist, leaning down to connect their lips.

 

Louis let out a moan as their cocks brushed together. Harry’s tongue worked the boy’s mouth open, both of his large hands cupping Louis’ cheeks.

 

Louis eventually pulled back, breathing harshly, staring up at Harry. Harry was panting heavily, his face pressed into Louis' collarbone, still grinding into his crotch.

 

"Babe," Harry let out a groan. "Come up here. Come straddle my face." Louis breathed out.

 

Harry head shot up, staring wide eyed at Louis. "W-What?" He choked out.

 

"Ride my face. Gonna lick you out, sweetheart. Come on. Come ride my tongue." Louis groaned.

 

Harry let out a whine, finally understanding what Louis meant by what he said.

 

"You want it, don't you? Want me to lick you open then fuck you?" Louis growled out.

 

"Please." Harry sobbed out, tears forming in his eyes.

 

"Yeah... I want it too, angel. Want it so bad. Love making you feel good. Come on, kitten. Come up here." Louis whispered out.

 

Harry finally crawled up his body, hesitating when he was hovering above Louis' chest. Louis hooked his arms under Harry's thighs and grabbed his bum, pulling him forward. Harry let out a gasp and gripped onto the headboard to keep his balance.

 

Chills shot up Harry’s spine, feeling Louis’ hot breath on his bum, making his breathing speed up in anticipation. Louis grabbed his arse cheeks and spread them, revealing his tight, pink hole, clenching and unclenching as it was exposed.

 

“Come on, babe. Little bit lower.” Louis breathed out, his words hitting Harry’s skin.

 

Harry let out a whimper and slowly lowered himself down until he could feel Louis’ lips against his entrance. He let out a little moan at the contact before choking out a meow as Louis swiped his tongue across it.

 

Louis spread Harry even wider and slowly closed his lips around his rim, sucking lightly before dragging his lips across it. Harry’s grip tightened on the headboard as he let out a heavy breath. He was pretty sure Louis was teasing him, only running his lips and the occasional tongue across his entrance.

 

Harry started whimpering, little high pitched noises coming from the back of his throat. “Tongue. I need your tongue. Please, Louis. Please.” Harry sobbed out. He felt Louis smile against his skin before he felt his warm, wet tongue drag across his hole. "Yes, yes. God." Harry gasped out, one of his hands leaving the headboard and travelling to tangle in Louis' hair.

 

Louis let out a soft moan, the vibrations travelling through Harry making him choke out a sob. Louis started lapping at the boy's hole, little flicks of the tongue over the sensitive ring of muscles. Soon, he was dragging his tongue in little circles around the rim, the movement getting smaller and smaller but instead of pushing his tongue in, he licked a broad stripe across it.

 

"Lou... In, in. Please. I- I need it." Harry whined.

 

Louis opened his mouth and sucked lightly. He gently ran his teeth over the ring of muscles making Harry choke out a breath. Finally, he pointed his tongue and pushed it against Harry’s hole before retracting it.

 

Harry let out a huge breath, his grip tightening in Louis’ hair and on the headboard. Louis pushed his tongue out again, working it against Harry’s entrance. He pushed it in further this time, wriggling it around, trying to get it deeper.

 

Harry moved his hand back to the headboard, releasing Louis’ hair. He started rocking down against Louis’ face, whining and mewling as the boy thrust his tongue in and out of his body. Louis let out a loud moan when he realised what Harry was doing, causing the boy to sob and press down. He started kneading Harry’s bum, pushing his finger into the mark he knew he left the day before.

 

Harry let out a loud moan and rocked down again. “Yeah. S-So good. So fucki- Shit... You’re so good, Louis. Such a good- Fuck- Such a g-good boy.” Harry moaned out, dropping his head between his arms, rolling his hips back and forth onto Louis’ face.

 

Louis let out a loud groan and his cock twitched on his stomach at Harry’s words. Either the boy knew that what he was saying was turning Louis on or he was just being his innocent self again. Louis was going to go with the latter, but he’d have to ask Harry about it later when his mouth was less preoccupied.

 

Harry let out a loud whine and pushed his hips down just as Louis was thrusting his tongue in, making him sob and tears prick up in his eyes. “Not enough, not enough. Need your cock. Need it in me. Lou... Please, please.” Harry sobbed out, his tears finally falling.

 

He kept releasing shuddery sobs as he felt Louis’ hand travel down the cleft of his arse, the boy’s fingers toying with his rim. Louis slowly pushed a finger in next to his tongue, hoping his spit was enough lube for now, not wanting to hurt the kitten eared boy.

 

Harry released a shuddery breath, looking down to Louis but not being able to see much of him considering the circumstances. His hips jerked forward all of a sudden as Louis’ finger grazed over his prostate, losing the feeling of Louis’ tongue. He let out a whine and tried to press back down, trying to get the feeling back.

 

He felt Louis’ tongue swipe around the digit inside of him as he started thrusting his finger. Harry let out a small sigh of relief mixed with a moan, finally getting some of the friction he was craving. He felt Louis prod at his entrance with another finger before slowly pushing it in, making Harry pant and release a low groan.

 

Louis started scissoring his fingers, trying to stretch Harry out for the third.

 

“Yeah, yeah, Lou. Come on. Please. More, please. I can- I can take it. Want it so bad.” Harry moaned out.

 

Louis spread his fingers out and shoved his tongue in between them making Harry choke out a gasp. He curled his tongue around the boy’s rim making him whimper and twitch downward. He pulled back his tongue and started scissoring his fingers again.

 

He lined up the last one and slowly pressed it in next to the others. Harry was still so tight and he was always afraid of hurting the boy, though fingers never seemed to be the problem; it was always his cock or the vibrator.

 

When his finger was all the way in, he stilled for a bit to let Harry adjust, though the boy was never too keen on the idea; always rocking against his fingers like he was now.

 

“Lou, come on. Please, I need it.” Harry whined.

 

Louis started scissoring his finger as he licked around them before swiping his tongue up, licking over his perineum.

 

“Oh...” Harry breathed out, rocking down on Louis’ fingers and face.

 

Louis licked over one of his balls before sucking lightly as he started thrusting his fingers. Harry let out a loud moan as his fingertips brushed over his prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout his body. Louis turned his head and started sucking on the inside of Harry’s thigh, marking the pale skin.

 

Harry let out a high pitched meow as Louis pushed his fingers directly into his prostate. “Ready. I’m ready, Lou.” Harry moaned out.

 

Louis carefully removed his fingers and gripped Harry’s bum, guiding him so he was sitting on his chest. Louis was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. His hair was wild, pupils blown wide with spit on his swollen lips and chin.

 

Harry shuffled down his body, lining his bum up with Louis’ cock. He got up on his knees and reached back, grabbing the boy’s cock and guiding it to his entrance.

 

“Woah, Haz. Hold on, babe. We need lube.” Louis breathed out.

 

Harry groaned in frustration and whined but nodded anyways, crawling off of Louis so the boy could retrieve the bottle. Louis got up and quickly walked over to their suitcases, unzipping the front pocket and pulling out the bottle he knew he had put there earlier. He got back on the bed and moved the pillows back up against the headboard so he was partially sitting up.

 

Harry crawled on top of him, straddling his waist as he leant down to kiss the boy. Louis opened his mouth and Harry slipped his tongue inside, tasting himself on Louis’ lips and tongue. He heard Louis open the lube but kept kissing him.

 

Louis poured some lube on his fingers, rubbing it around before guiding Harry’s hips up with his clean hand. He reached under the boy and carefully pushed all three fingers inside him causing Harry to gasp against his lips. He scissored and thrust the digits, trying to make sure Harry was properly stretched.

 

Harry let out a loud moan as Louis rubbed his fingers into his prostate. He whined and reached down, grabbing Louis’ wrist and tugging on it, trying to get him to get on with it.

 

Louis pulled back, breathing slightly laboured. “God, Haz. You really need it, don’t you?” Louis asked, genuine bewilderment in his voice.

 

“Yes...” Harry hissed out, biting his lip with his eyes clenched shut.

 

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” Louis asked worriedly, stilling his hand movements.

 

“No, no. God, Lou. Cock- Cock hurts.” Harry whimpered.

 

“Do- Do you want me to stop?” Louis asked, concern laced throughout his voice.

 

“No! No, please. Please just fuck me. I need it so bad.” Harry cried.

 

“Yeah, baby. Yeah. Just-“ Louis breathed out.

 

Harry’s crown was dishevelled on top of his head so Louis reached up with his free hand to fix it. He slowly pulled his fingers out of the younger boy, reaching for the lube again and pouring some into his palm. He reached under Harry and grabbed his cock, stroking to coat it with lube. He rubbed the extra lube on Harry’s hole before guiding his cock there, rubbing it across his entrance. Harry whined and tried to push down on it.

 

Louis lined himself up, nodding to Harry. “You can go, babe.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry pushed down, taking at least half of Louis’ cock in one go.

 

Louis’ hands flew to the boy’s hips, gripping tightly. “Jesus, Haz. Don’t hurt yourself.” Louis groaned.

 

“Want it. Want it, Lou.” Harry whined, trying to press down but Louis moved his hands to Harry’s bum, gripping and stopping his movements.

 

“Take it slow, yeah? Nice and slow, sweetheart.” Louis murmured.

 

Harry reluctantly nodded his head and Louis let go, moving his hands back to the boy’s hips. Harry did what he said and slowly started pressing down, eyes clenched shut, lip worried between his teeth, chest heaving.

 

“Yeah, there we go, baby boy. Fuck.” Louis groaned as Harry’s tight heat swallowed him in.

 

Harry’s bum was finally pressed to Louis’ hips, bottoming out. Louis’ cock was just barely pressing into his prostate. He started rocking his hips back and forth, the head of Louis’ cock brushing over his prostate.

 

He let out a soft moan as he slowly pushed himself up before dropping back down. His eyes were closed in a state of bliss, his head lulled back as he started a slow pace.

 

He pushed his hands into Louis’ stomach, his fingers curled slightly to give him support as he started going faster. His curls were bouncing and petals were falling down onto Louis’ chest from the crown, which was lopsided and tangled in his mass of hair.

 

Harry was letting out high pitched whimpery breaths and he fucked himself down on Louis’ cock. Louis let out a lout moan when Harry clenched tightly around him.

 

Harry’s thigh muscles were starting to burn as he pushed himself harder. This was only his fourth time riding Louis but he loved doing it. It just took a lot of energy and strength and he was starting to run out of that so he slowed his movements down to a soft roll of the hips.

 

“You alright, love?” Louis got out in between moans.

 

Harry dropped his head down sending more petals spiralling onto Louis’ chest as he gave a slight nod. “Yeah, just- Yeah. Can you- Can you-“ Harry breathed out before picking his head up too look at Louis.

 

Louis nodded. “Yeah, kitten.” Louis whispered.

 

He slowly brought his knees up so his legs were bent, the angle changing, pushing him deeper into Harry. Harry choked out a moan as Louis’ cock pressed into the bundle of nerves hidden inside him. Louis reached out and grabbed Harry’s bum, spreading his cheeks and lifting him upwards.

 

He slowly started thrusting up into the younger boy, hitting his prostate dead on with the new angle.

 

“H-Harder, please.” Harry gasped out.

 

“Don’t wanna hurt you, sweetheart.” Louis murmured affectionately.

 

“You- You wo- I can take it. Please, Lou.” Harry sobbed.

 

Louis nodded before slamming up into Harry as he pulled the boy down causing him to release a loud meow, his nails digging into the soft skin of Louis’ stomach as he clenched around the blue eyed boy.

 

“Again.” Harry gasped.

 

Louis complied and thrust up harshly into the younger boy while simultaneously pulling him down. He started a fast pace, hitting Harry’s prostate with every thrust.

 

“Close, Lou.” Harry choked out. He was letting out these obscene mewls and little noises of pleasure as he let himself be fucked, taking everything he was given.

 

“Yeah, s-same, kitten.” Louis moaned. “You- You wanna come like this? Just from my cock? Or d’you want some help?”

 

“You, you. Just- Just from you. I wa-“ He was cut off by the strangled moan that escaped his throat as Louis started slamming into him, faster than before. His fingers were pressing so hard into Louis’ stomach that he was almost positive there were going to be bruises tomorrow if not sooner.

 

Louis moved one of his hands up, wrapping Harry’s tail around his wrist before moving his hand back down to grip the boy’s bum again. There was a slight tug on his tail every time Louis thrust up and Harry couldn’t help releasing small meows every now and then.

 

Louis trailed one of his hands down the cleft of Harry’s arse, fingertips brushing over where he was disappearing into the boy. He lightly rubbed his fingers into Harry’s sensitive rim, the boy releasing a small sob at the stimulation.

 

“G-Gonna- Gonna cum.” Harry choked out.

 

“Yeah, yeah. M’close. Come on, baby. You can come. It’s okay.” Louis breathed out his encouragements.

 

Harry let out another sob, his eyes clenching shut as he slammed his hips down against Louis’, coming onto Louis’ stomach and chest with a loud meow, his cum painting the bright purples and pinks of the flower petals with a translucent white. His crown was now in bits and pieces, barely any petals left from being jolted around.

 

Louis fucked him through his orgasm, still not having reached his. By now, Harry was letting out little wheezing breaths, his hole spasming around Louis. He let out a small whimper when Louis slammed into his prostate.

 

“Haz, Hazza. You want me to stop?” Louis gasped, still thrusting into the younger boy.

 

“No, no, please. Come inside me. I wanna feel it. I- I ne- Need it.” Harry sobbed out, tears forming in his eyes.

 

“Shh, shh. Hey. If that’s what you want.” Louis breathed out. “Fuck, Haz. I’m almost there. So fucking close.” He groaned. Harry let out a loud sob, a few tears falling down his cheeks. “Baby. Fuck. I’m gonna-“

 

Harry was crying now, his tears dripping onto Louis’ stomach. “Please, Louis. Please. Come in me. I need to feel it. Need you to fill me up. I love it. It’s so good. You’re so good. Such a good boy.” Harry sobbed out.

 

It was that last part that really got to Louis, sending him tumbling over the edge into one of the best orgasms he’d ever had, releasing into Harry’s worn out body with a loud groan. He thrust through it as Harry collapsed down, tucking his face into the older boy’s neck, crying softly.

 

When he was finally spent, he released Harry’s bum and uncurled his tail from around his wrist, stroking over it a few times. He travelled his hands up, running them over Harry’s back before landing in his hair. He started carding his fingers through the boy’s curls only to have them get stuck in the remnants of the flower crown. Louis carefully untangled it from the boy’s hair and placed it off to the side, bringing his hands back up to the boy’s hair. It was only now he was noticing Harry’s ears were flat, hidden in his curls.

 

“I shouldn’t have done that.” Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to the crying boy’s temple.

 

Harry choked out a sob and mumbled something incoherent into Louis’ collarbone.

 

“What was that, angel?” Louis murmured, pressing more kisses to the side of Harry’s head.

 

Harry turned his head so his breath was hitting Louis’ sweat dampened skin. “W-What do you m-mean? W-Why n-not?” He choked out.

 

“I shouldn’t- I shouldn’t have pushed you like that. I should’ve stopped when you were done. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry if I hurt you. I love you so much, sweetheart.” Louis whispered out, pressing his face into Harry’s curls, lightly nosing at his hidden ear.

 

“No, no,no. Lou, no. That’s not- I want- I wanted it. God, I wanted it so bad.” Harry groaned out, squirming a bit only to realise that Louis was still inside him, the thought making his cock twitch.

 

“But I hurt you. That’s something I never want to do, but I did, and I did it willingly.” Louis said quietly.

 

“You di- You didn’t hurt me. Lou, you- You didn’t. I swear. It was good. It was just a lot. It didn’t hurt. I promise.” Harry whispered, his crying now subsided but breathing still ragged.

 

“Are you sure?” Louis breathed out.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I promise. God, it was so good.” Harry whimpered, squirming around again.

 

“Are- Are you getting hard again?” Louis asked quietly, shocked to say the least.

 

“Yeah, fuck.” Harry whined, biting down on Louis’ neck. “I c- I can feel you, inside me. I can feel your cum. I can feel everything. I just-“ Harry let out a frustrated sigh, pushing back on Louis’ cock.

 

Louis choked out a gasp. “Oh, shit. Fuck. Haz...” He breathed out, beyond oversensitive at the friction. Harry rocked back again, Louis gasping out. “Har-Harry. I can’t, I can’t. No. Stop.” Louis gasped.

 

Harry let out a broken whine but stopped his hips, sucking harshly on Louis’ neck to try and distract himself from the throbbing in his groin. “I n- I need it. Louis, please.” Harry mumbled into the skin of his neck.

 

“Hazza, I can’t. But how ‘bout we go to the bathtub and I’ll take care of you in there, okay?” Louis murmured into Harry’s soft ear, which was now visible again. He closed his lips around the fur covered triangle and lightly nibbled on it making Harry clench around him and release a breathy, little grunt.

 

Harry nodded into the crook of his neck before licking up the side, stopping to bite down on Louis’ jaw.

 

“Now? Can we- Now? Please.” Harry whimpered.

 

“Yeah, just, I have to pull out.” Louis said softly. Harry whined and shook his head, purposefully clenching around Louis to try and keep him there. “I have to, baby. I wish I didn’t.” Louis said quietly.

 

“I wa- I want to keep it in me.” Harry whimpered out.

 

“What?” Louis asked.

 

“Y-Your cum.” Harry groaned.

 

“Fuck, Haz. Really?” Harry nodded against his neck. “That’s- God...” Louis groaned out. “I- I know what we can do, but not this time. I’m sorry, angel. I really wish- Fuck.” He whispered.

 

Harry let out a small, hiccupy sob into Louis’ neck as he nodded again.

 

“Come on, love. Bathroom.” Louis mumbled.

 

Harry released a heavy breath and pushed himself up so he was seated back on Louis’ lap. Louis let out a small giggle at Harry’s state. The boy had flower petals stuck to his chest, probably from the cum that was coating them.

 

“What?” Harry huffed out, crossing his arms over his stomach self consciously.

 

“No, babe-“ Louis reached out and grabbed his arms, moving them away from his stomach. He plucked one of the petals off of Harry’s chest, holding it up for the boy to see.

 

Harry’s eyes widened as he looked down to his chest. “Oh...” He breathed out before releasing a small giggle.

 

“Yeah... Come on, sweetheart. You gotta pull off.” Louis murmured as he continued to peel the petals off of his boyfriend’s chest.

 

Harry let out a small sigh but nodded as he slowly raised himself off of Louis’ cock, whimpering at the loss.  He clenched his hole tightly, trying to keep the older boy’s cum inside of him as he carefully moved off of Louis.

 

 Louis got up first, walking over to the door and cracking it open, peeking his head out to see if the coast was clear. It was. Louis walked back over to the bed and pulled off one of the blankets. Harry slowly got up and walked over to Louis, wrapping himself around the boy from behind. Louis wrapped the blanket around them to cover them before making his way to the door. He checked again, making sure there was no one out there before leading Harry across the hall and into the bathroom.

 

Harry was slowly grinding into Louis’ bum, his cock running up and down the cleft of his arse leaving a trail of precome that was leaking out. Louis stepped away, making Harry whine, as he moved to fill the tub. While it was filling, Louis moved back to Harry, turning the boy around and pressing him into the door, moulding himself against Harry’s back. Harry let out a shuddery breath as Louis trailed his hand down his bum, lightly running his fingers over the boy’s hole. He wasn’t as wet as he thought he’d be until Louis realised he was clenching, trying to keep the cum inside.

 

Louis pressed his lips to the back of Harry’s neck, trailing light kisses over it. “Open up, baby. I wanna feel it. I wanna feel how wet you are.” Louis whispered softly, his words hitting Harry’s ear making the boy shiver.

 

Harry’s breathing picked up as he nodded into the door, his curls rubbing against it. He slowly unclenched his hole and Louis felt it; the come slowly started seeping out of the younger boy. Louis rubbed his fingers in light circles over the boy’s rim.

 

Harry was panting into the door, his cheek pressed against the wood with his eyes shut. He let out a low whine in the back of his throat as Louis continued to tease him. Louis slowly pushed two fingers inside, his hole sucking him in, making obscene wet noises as he thrust them. Louis started pressing kisses along Harry’s heaving shoulders, occasionally sucking or licking over his salty skin.

 

“God, you’re so fucking wet, Haz.” Louis mumbled into his back.

 

By now, there was cum running down Harry’s thighs and covering his balls. Louis glanced back to see the tub was almost full. He reluctantly pulled his fingers out of Harry eliciting a small whine from the boy. He moved over to the tub and turned off the taps, stopping the flow of water. He climbed in and looked over to Harry, who was still in the same position. From this angle, Louis could see the mess between Harry’s legs.

 

“Come on, Hazza. Come in.” Louis called softly.

 

Harry nodded against the door before pushing himself off it, making his way to the tub. He stepped in and lowered himself between Louis’ legs, pressing up against the boy’s chest. His chest was heaving, cock lying untouched on his stomach.

 

Louis started placing open mouthed kisses along Harry’s neck, trailing up to his ear and lightly sucking on it. Harry let out a small whimper as he turned his head to connect their lips. Louis reached a hand up to lightly stroke over the boy’s cheek before moving it to his curls, tilting his head for a better angle. Harry’s tongue came out and ran over Louis’ lips, the boy opening his mouth immediately. Their tongues met in the middle, running over each other’s.

 

Harry pulled back slightly, nosing at Louis’ cheek as he trailed kisses down the boy’s jaw. “Lou, can you...” Harry breathed out.

 

“Yeah, baby. Of course. What do you want?” Louis said, lightly massaging his fingers into Harry’s scalp.

 

“Fingers... Yeah, please.” Harry purred out, pressing his face against Louis’ jaw as he dragged his lips across his neck.

 

“Okay, lovey.” Louis murmured, tilting his head out of the way to give Harry easier access.

 

He brought his hand down and started lightly trailing it across Harry’s chest. He softly rubbed the pad of his thumb in circles over one of his nipples making the boy release a soft grunt, his breathing deepening. Louis slowly trailed his hand down Harry’s chest, rubbing off any more petals stuck there.

 

He moved further down, his fingertips ghosting over Harry’s swollen cock making the boy keen and arch up into the touch. That was the only friction his cock had had since the beginning, when he was grinding into Louis. The feather light touch sent a shock of pleasure surging through his body.

 

Louis’ hand moved down, pressing the heel of his palm against Harry’s balls as he reached back and rubbed over the boy’s hole. Even in the water, he could still feel the cum there. He ran his hands along Harry’s thighs and balls to gently wash away the cum.

 

Harry was lightly kitten licking over his neck, dragging his lips and tongue across the heated skin.

 

Louis let out a small sigh before gently pressing two of his fingers into Harry’s hole. Harry bit down on his neck before licking over it in little circles. Louis started thrusting his fingers in and out of the kitten eared boy, washing out the cum as he did so.

 

He was twisting and curling his fingers, searching for Harry’s prostate. Harry was extremely calm considering the circumstances. Normally, he was needy and desperate, trying to get his release as fast as possible. But at the moment, he was sated and pliant, just taking whatever Louis was giving him, releasing little mewls and soft moans into the skin of Louis’ neck.

 

Harry all of a sudden let out a loud meow and tensed up, alerting Louis that he had found his prostate. His hole was clenched tight, greedily swallowing up Louis’ fingers, trying to keep the boy there.

 

Instead of going back to thrusting his fingers, Louis started rubbing them in little circles, massaging the tips of them into Harry’s bundle of nerves. Harry started releasing soft, whimpery breaths, nuzzling his face into Louis’ neck. His eyes were shut in ecstasy and his arms were lying limply by his sides, too blissed out to do anything.

 

Louis liked this. It wasn't rushed; it was calm and soft and it made him happy, knowing he could please the younger boy. Louis was thinking about it and Harry was probably like this because he was coming off his heat. He didn't need to come but he wanted to, he wanted to feel good and Louis was more than happy to help.

 

Louis gently pushed his fingers further into Harry, applying more pressure exactly where the boy needed it making his breath hitch. Harry let out a soft moan as Louis rubbed him in just the right place.

 

Louis started scissoring his fingers across Harry's prostate. The tips of his fingers were alternating as they brushed it making Harry's hole flutter at the new sensation. Harry released a soft 'oh' into Louis' neck, his mouth pressed open against the skin.

 

"Feel good?" Louis asked, voice soft.

 

"Uh huh..." Harry breathed out.

 

Louis reached his other hand up and started lightly scratching behind Harry's ears, a low purr rumbling out from the back of the boy's throat. He started softly panting out purrs, chest moving up and down heavily.

 

Louis started thrusting his fingers again, caressing Harry’s walls with the digits inside him. Harry let out a small groan, his cock twitching on his stomach.

 

Harry was lasting a lot longer than Louis thought he would. Either he was holding it off or he really was just savouring the feeling of Louis inside him. Louis thought that this was better for him, the gentle touches and soft moans.

 

Harry started nudging at Louis’ face with his nose, rubbing against it, trying to get the boy to turn his head. “Lou...” Harry whispered.

 

Louis turned his head and as soon as his face was in reach, Harry was capturing Louis’ lips with his own. He started pressing soft kisses to his lips before lightly kitten licking across them. Harry closed his mouth around Louis’ bottom lip and started sucking on it, purring against his mouth. Harry gently bit down before releasing it, licking over Louis’ lips again. Louis leaned forward and pressed their lips together, slowly moving his against Harry’s. Harry tilted his head and started licking again, his tongue delving further into Louis’ mouth with each drag. Louis opened his mouth further to accommodate Harry’s actions, meeting his tongue in the middle with his own.

 

Louis started flicking his fingers over Harry’s prostate as he moved his thumb to lightly rub circles into the boy’s perineum. Harry let out a whimper into Louis’ mouth before releasing a quiet moan. Their tongues were tangling together, curling around each other’s, languid and lazy.

 

Louis pulled back to take in a breath, resting his forehead against Harry’s, both of their eyes shut.

 

“How are you lasting so long?” Louis whispered, genuinely curious.

 

“Don’t- Don’t know. Feels good. Don’t wanna stop.” Harry breathed out.

 

“That’s okay. We’ll take as long as you need. No rush. You’re doing so well, sweetheart.” Louis murmured.

 

“Y-Yeah. Thank you.” Harry whispered out.

 

“Love you, kitten. Love you so much.” Louis said breathily.

 

“Love you too, Lou.” Harry mumbled as he pressed their lips together again.

 

Louis opened his mouth automatically as Harry started running his tongue along the boy's lips. Their lips worked together effortlessly, moulding perfectly to each other's.

 

Louis started curling his fingers into Harry's prostate making the boy moan into his mouth. He slowly brought his hand down from Harry's hair, dragging it down his chest. He was headed for Harry's cock but the boy grabbed his hand just before he reached it and twined their fingers together on top of his stomach.

 

"Something wrong?" Louis mumbled against his lips.

 

"Don't wanna- Don't wanna come yet." Harry barely got out as he pulled back from Louis' lips, pushing his face into the boy's neck.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you want. Take your time, love. If you want to, let me know." Louis said quietly.

 

"Yeah. I just want- Just from your fingers, if- if that's okay." Harry sighed out.

 

"That's perfectly fine. Anything for you, kitten. Got all the time in the world." Louis said softly.

 

Harry breathed out a small 'yeah' before biting his lip as Louis pressed exceptionally hard against his prostate. Louis untangled their hands, slipping his under Harry's thigh to pull the boy farther up his body so he could get his fingers in deeper. He let his head lull back against the edge of the tub, eyes still shut, breathing softly.

 

He started thrusting his fingers again, pushing in deeper than before, his fingertips grazing Harry's prostate with each thrust. Louis carefully moved his legs so his knees were pressing against the inside of Harry's, spreading the boy's legs wider with his knees.

 

"Oh, oh..." Harry moaned out, the angle changing, Louis pushing directly into that bundle of nerves hidden inside the boy.

 

Harry let his head fall back against Louis' shoulder, just bathing in the pleasure coursing through his body. Louis' hand that was under his thigh slipped farther under him, going to his bum. He felt Louis' hand run up and down the cleft of his arse before travelling to his hole. He started massaging his fingers into Harry's swollen rim making the ring of muscles flutter under the touch, Harry releasing a low moan in the back of his throat. The added stimulation made him feel that familiar heat start to coil up in his stomach.

 

He reached for Louis' wrist and pulled the boy's hand away. "Not yet, not yet." He gasped out.

 

"Okay, alright. You're okay." Louis murmured, moving his hand back to tangle with Harry's.

 

“Can you- Another?” Harry whispered out.

 

“More?” Louis asked quietly, Harry nodding in response.

 

Louis did what he was asked, scissoring his fingers so he could fit another one in Harry’s tight hole. When Harry had relaxed enough, which didn’t take long, he slowly started pushing in a third finger.

 

Harry’s eyes fluttered shut, his breathing coming out in ragged pants. He let out a small groan at the added finger. The stretch didn’t hurt, it felt good. Everything felt good. Every single little touch. He wasn’t lying earlier when he said Louis fucking him didn’t hurt. He was just overwhelmed by all the pleasure he was feeling, not knowing how to handle it.

 

Louis’ soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. “Okay?” He questioned softly.

 

“Y-Yeah, God. So good. You can- You can move.” Harry choked out.

 

Louis craned his neck, leaning over to kiss under Harry’s ear as he started scissoring his fingers. Soon enough, he was curling and thrusting them, trying to relocate Harry’s prostate. When he did find it, Harry let out a soft meow, arching his back up. Harry’s breath hitched when Louis pushed into it again, the added force sending shivers throughout his body.

 

Louis started mouthing at Harry’s neck as he rubbed his fingers in circles across Harry’s prostate over and over again.

 

“L-Lou...” Harry gasped out.

 

“You close?” Louis wondered aloud.

 

“No, no. Just- Feels- Feels so good.” Harry whimpered out.

 

“Yeah? Good. That’s good. S’the whole point. Love making you feel good.” Louis murmured against the hot skin of Harry’s ear.

 

“Thank- Thank you. I l- I love you.” Harry barely got out.

 

“I love you too, so much.” Louis mumbled, nosing into Harry’s temple.

 

Harry started letting out small purrs again, his mouth hanging open, eyes clenched shut.

 

Louis started rubbing the pads of his fingers back and forth over Harry’s prostate. He wasn’t trying to get him to come. He just wanted to make him feel good. Harry let out a loud moan before turning his head, pressing his cheek against Louis’, panting hotly against his face.

 

They had to have been in the bath for at least half an hour, the water having gone cold and their bodies pruney. Neither one of them cared though, too wrapped up in each other to notice.

 

Harry tilted his head, brushing his lips across Louis’, still breathing heavily. He dragged his lips up and down over Louis, little shocks of electricity running through him with every touch. Louis pushed his head forward, firmly connecting their lips. He gently sucked Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth, lightly biting and nibbling on the welcoming flesh.

 

Harry let out a quiet moan as Louis bit down and started thrusting his fingers at the same time. He sped up his fingers a bit, thrusting them a fraction harder into the boy on top of him. Harry pulled back, resting his forehead against Louis’ cheek. His lips were tucked in his mouth, little grunts of pleasure escaping him with each hit to the sensitive nerves, clenching around the fingers inside him. Harry’s mouth fell open, little whines tumbling out of him from high up in his throat with each breath he released.

 

His lips latched on to Louis’ neck, suckling on the tender skin.

 

“How you feelin’, babe?” Louis groaned out.

 

Harry nodded and moaned into his neck, Louis taking that as a good sign. Louis lightly ran his thumb into Harry’s rim before stopping.

 

“Can I?” He breathed out.

 

He felt Harry nod around the skin he was sucking on, taking that as an okay. He brought his thumb back and lightly ran it along Harry’s entrance. He started rubbing the pad of it in circles as he twisted his fingers inside the boy. He brought his other hand back under Harry, brushing his fingertips around his rim before dragging his blunt nails across it lightly. Harry let out a choked off sob, clenching tightly around Louis’ fingers but not coming. He gently pressed his fingers against where the ones inside him were disappearing but never pushing in.

 

Harry was panting heavily, moans and mewls escaping his lips. He moved his lips, finding a new spot on Louis’ neck to suck on. He bit down softly before running his tongue over the teeth marks. He sucked his way across Louis’ jaw, leaving little red and purple marks in his wake.

 

Louis started thrusting his fingers again, moving his other hand back up to Harry’s stomach before trailing up to his chest, thumbing over one of the boy’s nipples. Harry let out a high pitched whine, his chest heaving with every breath.

 

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Louis murmured, more to himself than anything. But the compliment made Harry’s heart swell as he pressed kisses along Louis’ neck. He pressed his face into Louis’ neck as he slowly started rocking back against the fingers thrusting into him. Louis began thrusting his fingers harder, knowing Harry was getting closer. He wasn’t there yet but it was building up in the pit of his stomach.

 

Harry let out a loud meow after a particularly hard thrust to his prostate. Louis pushed his fingers into it hard and left them there, massaging it harshly. Harry was letting out little wheezing breaths. He curled his one hand around Louis’ on top of his chest, the other wrapping around his thigh to keep his legs spread.

 

Harry’s hole was spasming around Louis’ fingers, clenching and unclenching impossibly tight. His hands tightened onto where they were holding on, squeezing tightly. His chest was heaving uncontrollably, deep, gasping breaths coming out of his swollen lips. His head fell back against Louis’ shoulder. One more hard rub and that was it.

 

When his orgasm came, it hit him and it hit him hard. His body went rigid and numb with pleasure, arching off of Louis, a low groan escaping his lips. His body jerked with the strength of his orgasm, his hips twitching as his cock pulsed on his stomach, releasing thick ropes of cum. Louis rubbed him through it, milking him for all he had. His muscles locked up and his breath caught in his throat, still coming onto his stomach and chest, some reaching up to his neck.

 

Harry crashed back down onto Louis’ body, chest heaving and water splashing. Louis pulled his hand away but Harry didn’t seem to notice, too caught up in his orgasm to care.

 

Louis was staring down at Harry’s chest. That was the most he’d ever seen somebody come. He reached his hand up and ran his fingers through it, scooping some up and bringing it up to his mouth. He sucked his fingers in, licking them clean. He reached up with his other hand, gripping onto Harry’s curls and tilting his head to the side. He leant in and lapped at the cum covering Harry’s neck, sucking and licking until it was all gone.

 

Harry was panting heavily, his eyes shut, body completely pliant. He thought he felt Louis’ tongue on his neck but he honestly couldn’t tell, still too high from his orgasm. After awhile, he was finally starting to come down, becoming more aware of what was going on. He could now feel Louis’ forehead pressed against his temple and a hand on his cheek, lightly stroking over it. Harry gave a slight nudge into Louis’ head, letting him know he was okay.

 

“God, baby, just- You’re so incredible. That was amazing.” Louis breathed out.

 

Harry let out a little noise of acknowledgement, still not able to form coherent words.

 

He felt Louis moving his legs then heard the tub draining before hearing water running. Soon, there was fresh, hot water engulfing them. He felt Louis moving his legs around again, assuming he was closing the drain before hearing the water shut off. Louis reached down and carefully manoeuvred Harry’s legs back so they weren’t spread out anymore. He lightly ran his hands up and down the boy’s thighs, massaging into the flesh.

 

“Okay?” Louis whispered.

 

“Uh huh...” Harry breathed out, giving a slight nod.

 

“Good, that’s good. Holy shit. That was crazy. You should’ve seen yourself.” Louis mumbled out.

 

“Yeah?” Harry whispered hoarsely.

 

“Yeah, fuck. That was so hot.” Louis groaned.

 

Harry hummed out his agreement, nodding his head.

 

"How 'bout we get cleaned up and then get out of here? I'm all wrinkly." Louis chuckled out, pressing his face into the crook of Harry's neck.

 

"Mm, yeah." Harry moaned out. "Me too." He giggled.

 

Louis smiled into his skin, placing a light kiss there before reaching out for a washcloth and body wash. He set the cloth down so he could pour some soap into his palm. He moved his hand up to Harry's chest, scrubbing at the cum there until there was none. Louis reached out and grabbed the cloth, wetting it before pouring some soap on it.

 

"Sit forward, love." Louis murmured.

 

Harry scooched forward so him and Louis were separated. Louis started rubbing over his shoulders, trailing the cloth down the boy's back. Harry was purring softly, his eyes fluttering shut. Louis continued to clean Harry with gentle touches, pulling the boy back into him so he could clean his front. Louis handed Harry the cloth so he could start washing his arms as Louis washed his hair.

 

When Harry was thoroughly cleaned from head to toe, Louis cleaned himself off, washing away the cum and sweat staining his skin. He noticed ten little circle shaped bruises on his stomach making a slight smile break out on his face.

 

“Hazza, can you unplug the drain?” Louis murmured into Harry’s shoulder.

 

Harry leaned forward and turned the knob to let the water drain.

 

“You think you can get up?” Louis asked softly.

 

Harry gave a slight nod and moved forward, slowly pushing himself up on shaky legs. Louis quickly stood up and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, helping to keep him upright. He pulled back the shower curtain and helped Harry step out onto the carpet, reaching for two towels off the shelf. He wrapped one around Harry’s waist, securing it tightly before doing the same for himself. Louis went up on his tippy toes and pecked Harry on the lips before pulling back and grabbing the boy’s hand, leading him to the door. He opened it and stepped outside, pulling Harry across the hall.

 

He shut the door behind them then dropped his towel, walking over to their suitcases. He hauled them onto the bed and unzipped them, rummaging around for clothes. Harry padded over to Louis and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist from behind, nosing behind his ear.

 

“I wanna kiss you.” Harry whispered, his hot breath hitting the shell of Louis’ ear.

 

Louis slowly turned around in Harry’s grasp, looking up to the younger boy. “Yeah?” Louis breathed out.

 

Harry smiled and nodded as he slowly brought his face down to Louis’, nudging Louis’ nose with his own before lightly pressing his lips against Louis’. Louis smiled into the kiss, both of their eyes fluttering shut as one of his hands travelled up into Harry’s hair, the other moving to press into the curve of the boy’s back. Harry let out a small growl as Louis pulled him in closer, starting to move his lips against the smaller boy’s. Louis grabbed Harry’s curls and tilted his head, prying the boy’s mouth open with his tongue. Harry let out a muffled moan, his hands moving to Louis’ bum, grasping it in his palms and pulling the boy closer. Louis let out a heavy sigh through his nose, a pleasant warmth spreading throughout his body as their tongued moved with each others. One of Harry’s hands slowly ghosted up Louis’ back, goose bumps rising in its wake. His hand stopped in the boy’s wet hair, gripping tightly and tugging on it. Louis keened into Harry’s mouth, arching into the boy.

 

Neither of them noticed the door being opened, but they definitely heard the person.

 

“Oh my God! Louis!” Louis recognised that as Lottie’s voice.

 

 He quickly pulled back from Harry, eyes wide as his head turned to look at his sister, frozen in the doorway. “Lottie! Why are you just standing there?!” Louis exclaimed.

 

“I’m in shock!” She yelled before slamming the door shut. “Tea’s ready.” She called from the other side of the door. He heard her footsteps retreating and something along the lines of, “Oh my god, I’m scarred forever.” And then yelling for Mum.

 

Louis was still staring wide eyed at the door. Harry squeezed his bum making him squeak and turn to the boy. Harry was smiling down at him and soon Louis’ expression was breaking, tucking his face into Harry’s chest as he giggled.

 

“Well, that was something that never needed to happen.” He mumbled out, his cheeks slightly heating up.

 

All of a sudden he heard, “They were naked! I’m going to need therapy!” being shouted from downstairs.

 

Louis let out a small sigh, shaking his head. “Poor girl... If only she knew.” He muttered.

 

He felt Harry’s hand stroking up and down his spine, the touch calming and warm. Louis nuzzled into Harry’s collarbone before latching his lips onto it, sucking and licking at the protruding bone until there was a mark forming.

 

“Come on, love. Time for t- Wait, is it really that late?” Louis gasped, turning to look at his alarm clock, the numbers reading five forty five. “Shit. We were going at it for a long time.” He muttered. “I still wanna know how you lasted that long. Jesus.” Louis groaned, pressing his face into Harry’s chest.

 

“I dunno, Lou.” Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Hmm... Well, then... Let’s get dressed.” Louis mumbled, pulling back from Harry and turning around to look through the suitcases again. He located briefs, joggers, and t-shirts, and they got dressed quickly.

 

Louis ushered Harry out of his room with his hands on the boy’s bum, leading him down the hall and to the stairs. They went downstairs and into the kitchen to find Lottie and Jay sitting at the table. Lottie was glaring up at Louis, like it was his fault that she walked into his room without knocking. Jay had an eyebrow raised, watching Louis as he got his and Harry’s tea before sitting down at the table. Harry carefully lowered himself into the seat, still slightly sore from earlier. Louis turned towards Harry, giving him a curious look. As he turned his head, he revealed the bright purple marks on the side of his neck and the light red ones trailing up his jaw.

 

“Lou, what the hell happened to your neck?!” Lottie exclaimed.

 

“Lottie!” Jay yelled.

 

“Sorry. Louis, what the heck happened to your neck?” She asked again.

 

“If you think that’s bad, you should see my stomach.” He muttered under his breath.

 

Harry turned and gave him a curious look, not remembering leaving any marks there. Louis looked down, Harry following his line of sight, as he pulled his shirt up revealing the almost black, finger shaped bruises. Harry choked on his breath, his eyes widening. Lottie stood up slightly so she could peer at Louis’ stomach over the table.

 

“What is that?” She asked, plopping back down in her chair.

 

“I’ll leave it up to your imagination.” Louis said, smirking at her as he pulled his shirt back down.

 

Lottie sat there with a pondering expression until a look of realisation dawned her face. She kicked Louis under the table to get his attention, waiting until he was looking at her. She held up her hands and wiggled her fingers, Louis confirming her ideas with a nod and a small smile.

 

Jay was watching the whole exchange, almost choking on her tea when she found out.

 

“But how does that even happen?” She whisper yelled across the table.

 

“That’s something I won’t be explaining anytime soon, or maybe ever. Wait until you get a boyfriend, then come ask me.” Louis chuckled out.

 

“But I have a boyfriend...” Lottie said.

 

“You what?!” Louis exclaimed. “Excuse me? Why did no one tell me?! You are way too young for a boyfriend! And your okay with this?!” Louis said, turning to Jay.

 

“Hey, I’m not gonna stop her. I didn’t stop you from dating.” Jay shrugged.

 

“I didn’t date until I was sixteen, Mum! She’s only thirteen!” Louis exclaimed.

 

“Hey, I’ll be fourteen soon.” Lottie whined.

 

“Not the point here. Have you even met the kid? What if he’s a creep? How old is he?” Louis said.

 

“Yes, I’ve met him. No, he’s not a creep. And he’s, what? Fifteen? Sixteen?” Jay said calmly.

 

  
“Sixt-“

 

“Fifteen. He’s fifteen, Mum. You’re gonna send Lou here into cardiac arrest.” Lottie mumbled.

 

“I’m not going to approve of this until I’ve met him and thoroughly threatened him.” Louis grumbled out.

 

“Fine by me. He’s coming over tomorrow anyways for the party.” She shrugged.

 

“Uhm, Lottie... Big problem there...” Louis said, gesturing towards Harry.

 

“Oh, shit.” She mumbled.

 

“Excuse me, young lady. What did you just say?” Jay said.

 

“Oh, crap. I meant oh, crap!” Lottie squealed.

 

“That’s right you did. I’ll have none of that from you.” Jay said.

 

“But Louis get’s to curse! I’ve heard him.” She whined.

 

“I’m an adult.” “He’s an adult.” Louis and Jay said at the same time.

 

Lottie huffed out a breath and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

It was quiet for a bit until Louis spoke up. “So, what’s his name? If I’m gonna threaten the kid I at least need a name so I know what to call him when he walks through the door.” Louis said, a small smile on his face.

 

Lottie’s eyes widened.”Uhm... Nathan Graham.” She said quietly.

 

“Alright. And how long have you two been dating?” Louis questioned.

 

“Like a month...” She said.

 

“And no one thought to tell me?! This is important stuff!” Louis exclaimed.

 

“Sorry, Boobear. Must’ve slipped my mind.” Jay chuckled out.

 

“What’s so funny?” Louis groaned, reaching out to pick up Harry’s hand so he could play with the boy’s fingers.

 

“Your anger is quite amusing. I can’t wait to see this tomorrow.” Jay said.

 

“Mum! It’s not funny. He’s gonna scare him away and then I’m gonna be single and lonely.” Lottie pouted.

 

“It’s not like this is going to be your last relationship. You just have to wait for the right one to come along.” Louis sighed out, linking his fingers with Harry’s and resting his head on the boy’s broad shoulder.

 

“Oh, how cute.” Lottie teased, sticking her tongue out. “So, is this your last relationship, then?” She asked genuinely.

 

“I hope so.” Louis murmured, turning his head to look up at Harry. “What do you think, Haz?” Louis asked quietly.

 

Harry turned and nudged his forehead into Louis’, nodding slowly with a small smile on his face.

 

“You guys are so in love. It’s sickeningly cute.” Lottie groaned, folding her arms on top of the table and dropping her head into them.

 

Louis huffed out a small laugh before pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips.

 

“I love you, Hazza.” Louis mumbled into the kiss.

 

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry replied, pressing another kiss to his lips.

 

“Stop, please. I can take it. Too cute.” Lottie groaned. Louis let out a small chuckle as he pulled back from the taller boy. “Why can’t I have a cute relationship like that?” Lottie whined.

 

“Well for one, you’re too young. Two, I’m really hoping you’re not in love with this Nathan kid. Because if you are, we’re gonna have some problems, missy. And three, it’s a lot more than just being cute.” Louis said, his head back on Harry’s shoulder.

 

“What do you mean?” Lottie asked.

 

“Lottie... Why do you make me explain things?” Louis whined.

 

“Because I wanna know! How am I supposed to know if I’m in love if I don’t know what to look for?!” She exclaimed.

 

“Too young for love.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Harry, how old are you?” Lottie asked, turning towards the boy in question.

 

“Uhm... Eighteen.” Harry replied.

 

“Okay. And how old were you when you knew you had feelings for Louis?” She questioned.

 

“Seventeen...” Harry said, confused as to why she was asking.

 

“Wait, really?” Louis asked, picking his head up to look at Harry.

 

Harry blushed but nodded, looking down to where their hands were laced together.

 

“How long did you know?” Louis asked softly.

 

“Since- Since the first time you kissed me.” He mumbled out, blushing even further.

 

“Hazza, why didn’t you tell me? We could have been together a lot sooner.” Louis whispered.

 

“I guess- I just- I was really confused. I didn’t know what was going on. Like, I would always get this weird feeling in my stomach when you did that one smile. Yeah, that one.” Harry said, looking over to Louis who had a large grin on his face. “Your eyes crinkle up in the corner and your teeth would show and it just felt funny. In a good way though.”

 

“Their called butterflies, babe. Butterflies in your tummy.” Louis murmured.

 

“Yeah. And like, you probably noticed this but I stared a lot, cos you’re really attractive but I don’t think I should get into that.” Harry muttered, blushing again.

 

“Yeah, I noticed.” Louis giggled out. “I always just thought you were staring for no reason. I was convinced you could never like me back and I didn’t even know if you liked boys. Which, do you, by the way?” Louis asked curiously.

 

“I don’t- I don’t know. I don’t really know that many people. Never really looked at other people. Just you. I just like you.” Harry said softly.

 

“Can you guys just get married already?” Lottie said.

 

“Speaking of marriage, Louis, I need to talk to you about something.” Jay piped in.

 

“Maybe not at the moment, but definitely eventually, if it ever becomes legal.” Louis huffed out.

 

“Oh.. yeah...” Lottie said.

 

“Yeah...” Louis sighed. “So, is he at least cute?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, at least I think so.” Lottie said.

 

“Well, that’s a plus.” Louis muttered.

 

“Guys, I’m gonna start dinner soon.” Jay spoke up.

 

“I’m gonna go upstairs.” Lottie mumbled. “I need to shower.”

 

Louis barked out a laugh but clamped his hand over his mouth. Jay’s eyebrows shot up and Harry blushed.

 

“What’s so funny? I wanna know.” Lottie whined.

 

“No. You really don’t.” Louis chuckled out.

 

Lottie huffed out a groan. “I’m leaving.” She mumbled, pushing back from the table and making her way upstairs.

 

About ten minutes later, they heard Lottie yell from upstairs. “Why are there flower petals in the bathtub?!” She yelled.

 

This time Louis couldn’t hold in his laughter, the noise bubbling up from his throat. Harry even joined in, chuckling quietly.

 

“Honestly, what is so funny?” Jay asked as she got up and walked over to the fridge.

 

“I don’t think you wanna know either.” Louis muttered out.

 

“Gross.” Jay said under her breath as she pulled out a few items.

 

“What?! You said we could!” Louis exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, in your room. Not in the bathtub that everyone uses!” Jay fought back, moving around the kitchen, getting everything ready so she could make dinner.

 

“We did in my room.” Louis said.

 

“Twice?!” Jay gasped.

 

“Yes, Mum. It’s not that uncommon. What’s done is done. I don’t regret it at all.” Louis shrugged.

 

“You know, I also warned you about the girls.” Jay said.

 

“That was all on her. She walked in without knocking. Can’t blame me for that one.” Louis said.

 

“I suppose so...” Jay sighed. She grabbed a box of spaghetti and a pot, filling it with water before putting it on the stove. “Oh, so, I need to talk to you, Lou.”

 

“M’all ears, Mum.” Louis said.

 

“Alright, so... Mark-“

 

“Where is Dad, by the way?” Louis interjected.

 

“Yes, I’m getting there, love.” Jay sighed. “So... Mark and I... We’re- We’re, uhm... We’re getting a divorce.” She whispered.

 

“Wait, what? Can you repeat that?” Louis asked.

 

“You heard me, Louis. Don’t make me say it again.” Jay sighed.

 

“You can’t be serious. You’re joking, right?” Louis whispered.

 

“Lou, I’m sorry. I know it’s hard. It’s hard for me too but we’ll get through this.” She said, sadness swimming through her voice.

 

“No... No. I just- Ugh.” Louis groaned out, getting up from his chair and walking out of the room, leaving Harry in there with Jay.

 

Harry was staring wide eyed after Louis until he heard a quiet sniffling coming from behind him. He turned around to see Jay hunched over the counter, her shoulders shaking. Harry got up from his seat and cautiously walked up to her.

 

“Jay...” Harry whispered.

 

She turned to look up at Harry, silent tears falling down her cheeks. Harry slowly wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her into his chest. He softly rubbed up and down her back, trying to calm her down. She let out a loud sniffle and pulled back, rubbing a hand across her face.

 

“Sorry. Thank you. Thank you so much.” She whispered.

 

“It’s okay. You’ve done so much for me so anything I can do to return the favour.” Harry murmured. “But I should probably go check on Lou.”

 

“Oh god, yeah. Go do that.” She chuckled out, pushing him out of the kitchen.

 

He turned and headed for the stairs, hearing a small sniffle come from the kitchen as he climbed up them. He hesitated outside of Louis’ room before opening the door and shutting it behind him. Louis was curled up on his bed in the foetal position, small sobs coming from him. Harry rushed over to him and climbed up on the bed, pulling Louis into his lap. Louis let out a loud sob and curled into Harry’s chest, clutching onto the boy’s shirt. Harry pushed his hand up under Louis’ shirt, rubbing his large hand up and down Louis’ sides and across his back. Louis was hiccupping out breaths, wheezing into Harry’s neck.

 

“It’s alright, Lou. You’re okay. Come on, love. I’m sure it’ll all be okay.” Harry murmured, pressing kisses to the side of Louis’ head.

 

“Hazza, I don’t- I don’t wanna do this again.” Louis choked out.

 

“Shh, shh... Come on, Lou. I’ll help you. I’ll be here for you. We’ll get through this, babe.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis let out another sob and pushed his face into Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Please stop crying, love. It makes me so sad to see you like this.” Harry murmured.

 

Louis whimpered but nodded, hiccupping out as he tried to take deep breaths. Harry was still rubbing his hand over Louis’ back in soothing circles. Louis’ breathing eventually evened out, coming out normally instead of ragged. Harry leant down and pressed more kisses to the side of Louis’ head. He reached a hand up and ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, gripping it and gently tugging, clenching and unclenching his hand in the feathery strands.

 

Louis let out a shuddery breath and nodded into Harry’s collarbone. “Tha-Thanks. Needed that.” Louis whimpered out.

 

“Yeah, yeah. No problem. Just let it out, Lou.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis let out a whimper and moved one of his hands to hook around Harry’s neck, pulling the boy down. He started trailing soft kisses along the boy’s neck before biting down, nibbling on the skin. He started sucking harshly, marking the pale skin.

 

“Yeah, Lou, yeah. That’s it. You’re good. So good. Such a good boy.” Harry breathed out, his hand tightening in Louis’ hair.

 

Louis released a low moan, biting his way up Harry’s neck. He stopped just below the boy’s ear and bit down harshly, licking over the indentations his teeth left on the skin. He took the already tender skin between his lips and started sucking and nibbling as he lightly played with the curls at the base of Harry’s neck. Harry let out a soft mewl, tilting his head out of the way to give Louis better access.

 

Louis just whined and gripped the back of Harry’s hair, removing his lips from the boy’s neck and tilting his head down so he could connect their lips. Harry immediately opened his mouth and Louis gladly pushed his tongue inside, whining and whimpering whenever Harry pulled his hair.

 

Louis captured Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth and lightly bit down on it, pulling it back with him as he pulled away. He pressed his face against Harry’s, panting heavily into the boy’s jaw. He dragged his lips up and placed a small kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth before dropping his head back onto the boy’s shoulder.

 

“Alright, Lou? Better?” Harry questioned softly.

 

Louis released a small, breathy, “Yeah.” into the crook of the boy’s neck.

 

“Hey, can you look at me for a second?” Harry whispered.

 

Louis slowly lifted his head up, gazing at the younger boy. Harry brought his hand up to Louis’ face, gently rubbing away any remnants of tears there. He leant in for a soft kiss, their lips slotting together perfectly. Harry’s large thumb was lightly stroking over Louis’ defined cheekbone, trying to calm the boy down. He pulled back, resting his forehead against Louis’, nudging his nose into the smaller boy’s.

 

“You’re alright. Everything’s gonna be fine.” Harry murmured.

 

“Y-Yeah... Okay. Th-Thank you.” Louis said softly.

 

“Mhm... Come on, let’s go back downstairs, okay?” Harry hummed out.

 

Louis sniffled softly before nodding. “Alright. That’s- Yeah, okay.” He whispered. He sat up straighter in Harry’s lap and gently grabbed the boy’s chin, tilting it up and to the side. “Well, it’s better than the last time.” Louis muttered. “Thank you. Thank you for letting me do that.” He mumbled out.

 

“You’re welcome. You’re okay, right?” Harry asked quietly, running his fingers through Louis’ fringe, pushing it off the boy’s forehead.

 

Louis gave a slight nod. “I’m as okay as I can be.” He sighed.

 

Harry nodded in understanding and pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead. “Come on. You’re mum was making dinner and we haven’t eaten since this morning. I think we both need some food.” He said.

 

“Alright, babe.” Louis said, removing himself from Harry’s lap and stretching out once he was standing. Harry followed him up and stepped up behind the smaller boy, grabbing his hips as he led him to the door. They made their way downstairs, walking into the kitchen to find dinner on the table.

 

Jay looked up from where she was sitting at the end, sending both boy’s a small smile. “Alright?” She asked. Louis gave a slight nod. “Well, come on then. Dinner’s gonna get cold.” She said.

 

“Where are the other girls?” Louis asked.

 

“What, am I not good enough for you?” Lottie said sarcastically, sticking her tongue out.

 

“Nope.” Louis said simply.

 

“Ouch. You cut me deep, Lou. Right here.” She said, dramatically clasping a hand over her heart.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He grumbled out.

 

“The twins are at a sleepover and Fizzy’s at a slumber party.” Jay told him.

 

“When did that all happen?” Louis asked.

 

“When you were...” Jay trailed off.

 

“Oh! Yupp. Alright.” Louis chuckled out.

 

Him and Harry both got food and started eating, Harry’s hand resting reassuringly on Louis’ thigh. Dinner passed by in a blur and by the end of it, Louis was feeling a bit better.

 

“Haz, why don’t you go watch some TV. I’m gonna help Mum with the dishes.” He whispered into Harry’s ear.

 

Harry nodded and pecked his lips before retreating to the living room. Louis collected his and Harry’s plates and brought them over to the sink where Jay was already washing dishes. He placed the dirty ones in the sink and picked up a dish towel, starting to dry the already clean dishes. After a bit, he lightly nudged Jay with his hip. She looked over to him with hopeful eyes.

 

“I- I’m sorry, about earlier. I overreacted and I just wasn’t expecting that. Do- Do the girls know?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“Yeah, I told them last week. Lottie and Fizzy caught on but I don’t think the twins understood what was going on. Mark and I, we’ve already talked about it. I’m going to have full custody but he’s welcome to visit and they’re welcome to go see him.” She sighed out.

 

“So, what, uhm... Why?” Louis whispered out, almost afraid of the answer.

 

“Things just- Things just weren’t working out. At least not like they used to. It’s not like we were fighting or anything. We just kind of grew apart, didn’t really love each other anymore. It was a mutual decision. The flame kind of died down and we both understood that. I mean, I love Mark. He’s a great man and everything. I’m just not-“

 

“You’re not in love with him. Yeah, I think I get it.” Louis sighed. “Well, I’m glad it’s not because you were fighting.”

 

“Yeah, me too. And we’re still going to keep in contact so it’s not like he’s out of our lives. Not like- Not like Troy.” She said.

 

“Yeah, Mum. Alright. It’s not gonna be as bad as I thought it would be. We’ll get through this.” Louis said as he finished drying the last dish. He placed it down and turned to face the smaller woman. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Louis’ middle as he wrapped his around her shoulders, rubbing light circles into her back.

 

He felt her smile into his neck. “Why’re you smiling?” He asked softly.

 

“Harry. Harry did the same thing. That boy’s a keeper. Don’t ever stop loving him.” Jay said.

 

“I don’t think I could, even if I wanted to.” Louis murmured, pulling back to kiss Jay’s forehead.

 

“Good, now go out there and keep that boy company.” She said cheerily, pushing him towards the living room.

 

Louis sent her a mock salute before turning to go find Harry. He found the boy spread along the couch, watching Coraline.

 

“I see you’ve found your favourite movie.” Louis said fondly as he squeezed next to Harry on the couch.

 

Harry wrapped his arms securely around Louis’ waist to keep him from falling off the edge. He pushed up the hem of Louis’ shirt and lightly started stroking over his tummy, making Louis shiver and his stomach muscles contract every time his fingers grazed over one of the bruises. Harry’s hand eventually stilled, pressing flat against his stomach.

 

By that time, Louis was already half asleep. “Haz.” He croaked out. “Haz... Tired.” He mumbled.

 

“You wanna go to sleep, Lou?” Harry murmured, sounding like he was falling asleep as well.

 

“Mhm...” Louis hummed out. He slowly pushed himself up so he was sitting upright, before standing up on wobbly legs. “Really tired.” Louis yawned.

 

Harry stood up after him, stretching his arms above his head in a cat like manner, releasing a small sigh mixed with a meow. Louis reached out and grabbed the boy’s hand pulling him to the stairs.

 

“Goodnight, Mum. I love you.” Louis called.

 

“Goodnight, Jay.” Harry said.

 

“Night, boys! Sleep tight.” She yelled from the kitchen.

 

They made their way upstairs and into the bathroom. Louis grabbed them both toothbrushes from the cabinet and they proceeded to brush their teeth. When they were done with that, they went across the hall.

 

Louis stripped down to his boxers while Harry was standing there, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Lou, do I have to wear clothes?” Harry asked, watching Louis make his way to the bed.

 

“No. Course not, babe.” Louis mumbled as he crawled under the covers, cocooning himself in the warmth.

 

Harry let out a sigh of relief and started peeling off his clothes, Louis watching him with droopy eyes. He finally got to his boxers and pulled them off as well before making his way to the bed. He lifted the covers and crawled inside, shuffling over until he was moulding against Louis’ back. He lightly nosed at the nape of the boy’s neck as he wrapped his arm around Louis, pressing his palm against the boy’s chest. Louis reached up and tangled their fingers together, lightly running his thumb over the side of Harry’s hand.

 

“G’night, Haz. I love you, angel. Sweet dreams.” Louis barely whispered.

 

“I love you too. Goodnight, Lou.” Harry murmured into his skin, falling asleep with his face tucked in Louis’ neck.


	31. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is actually the twins bday oops but there is angstttt at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys this is my most recent chapter and it hasn't been posted on here before!  
> almost 21,000 words too!
> 
> this is my favourite chapter so far ps
> 
> TRIGGERWARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE and homophobia

Louis was woken to a loud, repetitive banging.

 

“Louis Tomlinson, you open this door!” He heard a voice yell.

 

“Come in!” He groaned loudly. He heard the door click open and a shuffling until he felt a figure looming over him. Louis felt Harry’s arm tighten around him and his eyes flew open. “Shit.” He glanced up to see Lou staring down at him.

 

“Hello, sunshine!” She exclaimed.

 

“Shit.” Louis breathed out.

 

“Lou?” He heard Harry whisper against his back.

 

“Do you have someone in bed with you?! Louis Tomlinson, bringing guys back to your mother’s house. Some nerve.” Lou chuckled.

 

“He’s my boyfriend, Lou...” Louis groaned out.

 

She gasped and grabbed the edge of the covers, pulling them back to reveal a very tired and very naked Harry. Harry let out a groan and rolled onto his stomach, pushing his face into the pillows.

 

“Lou!” Louis exclaimed.

 

“What?! Oh... Uhm, Louis...” She whispered, now very aware of Harry’s tail twitching across his back. “What is...”

 

“Lou, whysit so cold?” Harry mumbled, pressing further into Louis’ side.

 

Louis reached down and grabbed the duvet, pulling it up over them before rolling over to face Harry, nuzzling into his neck.

 

“So, are you going to explain to me or...” Lou mumbled out.

 

“It’s too early. Go talk to my mum about it or something.” Louis groaned.

 

“It’s ten o’clock, love. Really isn’t that early.” Lou said.

 

“Who’re you talking to?” Harry whispered.

 

“Uhm... Lou.” Louis said softly.

 

“But you’re Lou?” Harry asked confusedly.

 

“Other Lou. Girl Lou. Actually, her name is Louise.” Louis murmured.

 

He felt Harry’s tail still and his body tense up and he just knew the boy’s ears were flat.

 

“Can you give us a minute?” Louis asked, turning to Lou, who was still standing next to the bed. She nodded and left the room, closing the door. “Baby, are you okay?” Louis questioned, reaching a hand up to stroke through Harry’s curls to find his ears were, in fact, flat against his head.

 

“Did she- Did she see?” Harry whispered.

 

“Uhm... Yeah, she did.” Harry let out a small whimper. “But she’s not gonna tell anyone. I promise. I won’t let her, kitten. I’m gonna let her back in here, okay?” Louis whispered softly. “Hey, can you look at me for a sec?” Louis asked.

 

Harry slowly turned his head to look at the older boy. His lip was quivering and there were tears in his eyes. Louis leant over and gently pressed his lips to Harry’s, cupping the boy’s cheek in his hand.

 

“Don’t cry, love. Everything’s gonna be fine.” Louis mumbled into the kiss.

 

Harry sniffled and nodded before pulling back, reaching up to wipe his eyes. Louis grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to the boy’s palm making a small smile break out on his face. Louis smiled back at him before getting out of bed and walking over to the door. He pulled it open to find Lou standing outside of the bathroom on her phone. She looked up and smiled at him.

 

“You can come back in, if you want.” Louis said.

 

She smiled brightly and nodded, following Louis back into the room. Harry was sitting up against the headboard, the duvet pulled up to his waist. Louis walked over to the bed and crawled back under the covers, curling up into Harry’s side.

 

Lou smiled at Harry. “Hello.” She said brightly.

 

Harry’s eyes widened but he answered her anyways. “Hi.” He whispered out, looking down to his lap.

 

“I’m Lou, well, Louise, but I prefer Lou.” She said.

 

“Harry.” He replied.

 

Louis shuffled down the bed and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, resting his head on the boy’s stomach.

 

“Getting awfully close there, don’t ya think?” Lou chuckled out. Louis turned to glare at her. “What?! I know he’s naked! Cute bum, by the way.” She said.

 

Harry’s face turned bright red. “Uh, thank you.” He mumbled.

 

Louis let out a small laugh as he reached for Harry’s tail under the blanket, wrapping it around the boy’s waist so he could stroke over it.

 

“Uh, Lou, what’re you doing?” Lou asked.

 

“Playing with his tail. It’s really soft.” Louis murmured into Harry’s stomach.

 

“Oh... Well, okay then...” She said. Harry couldn’t help the small purr that was escaping him. Lou’s eyes widened. “What was that?” She asked. “Did you- Are you purring?” Harry blushed but nodded. “So... you’re part cat?” She wondered aloud. Harry nodded again, his ears slowly rising up. “And you have ears?” One of his ears twitched as he nodded. “Well, I’m officially mindfucked. How did that-“

 

“Science.” Louis mumbled before turning to face Lou.

 

“Alrighty, then. I’m gonna go find Lux. You should come see her.” Lou said softly.

 

“Alright, we’ll be down in a bit.” Louis told her.

 

She turned and walked out of the room as Louis turned back and pressed his face into Harry’s stomach.

 

“You okay, love?” Louis mumbled.

 

“Yeah. Uhm, who’s Lux?” Harry asked.

 

“Her daughter. She’s only about five months old.” Louis said softly.

 

“Oh, alright.” He said.

 

Louis nodded before nuzzling into Harry’s soft tummy. He parted his lips and gently bit down, eliciting a gasp from the boy. He started lightly sucking on his skin, sometimes nibbling the tender flesh as a bruise started to form.

 

Harry let out a breathy groan as his hand came up to card through Louis’ hair. Louis eventually pulled back, licking over the dark mark.

 

“You only need nine more and then we’ll match.” Louis said.

 

Harry barked out a laugh, the noise vibrating through Louis. “Sorry about that. I didn’t even know.”

 

Louis rolled over so he was face up, his head resting on Harry’s thigh. He pushed the duvet down past his stomach, revealing the bruises there.

 

“I like them. They’re a reminder.” Louis murmured affectionately as Harry ran his fingers over the marks, gently pressing into them.

 

“Yeah?” Harry whispered out.

 

Louis nodded his head before turning on his side, coming face to, well, face with Harry’s cock. “Oh, hello.” He giggled out.

 

Harry let out a small chuckle as he brought his hands up to Louis’ hair, lightly running his fingers through the feathery strands.

 

“Hmm, we should get up.” Louis murmured.

 

“Alright.” Harry replied.

 

Louis pushed himself up into a sitting position, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. Harry did the same on the opposite side, standing up and stretching out above his head.

 

Louis walked over to their bags and grabbed him some briefs, handing them to the boy. Harry pulled them on before walking over to Louis, wrapping his arms around him from behind and nuzzling into the side of his neck.

 

“Come on, love.” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him out of the door.

 

He led them downstairs to the kitchen where Lottie was sitting at the table on one side with Lou next to her who was holding Lux in her lap. Harry went to the table as Louis got them food from the pan that was sitting on the stove. He brought their dishes to the table and took the seat on the end, next to Lou.

 

Lou ran her eyes over Louis. “Decided against clothes, huh?” She said before taking a bite of the piece of bacon she was holding. Her eyes landed on his stomach and went wide. “Uh, what the hell is on your stomach, Tommo?” She exclaimed. Louis let out a small laugh as Lottie held up her fingers and wiggled them around. “Seriously? How even-“ She reached out and lined her hand up to the marks. “Oh... I know how.” She said with a smirk, glancing over in Harry’s direction, making him blush.

 

“How?! Why won’t anyone tell me?” Lottie exclaimed.

 

“Worth it.” Louis muttered, a small smile on his face.

 

“Yeah? S’he good?” Lou whispered, leaning closer to Louis.

 

“Fantastic. So good. You have no idea.” Louis whispered back.

 

“Why won’t anyone tell me what is going on?!” Lottie said.

 

“Give it...” Louis started counting on his fingers. “Five years. Then I’ll tell you.” He said, smiling at her.

 

“You’re such a...” Lottie groaned, cutting herself off.

 

“What was that? What am I?” Louis teased.

 

“Oh, piss off.” She grumbled out.

 

“Lottie Tomlinson!” Jay yelled from the doorway.

 

Lottie blushed bright red and froze before slowly turning towards Jay. “Sorry.” She squeaked out.

 

“You should know better! Especially since there’s a baby in the room!” Jay scolded.

 

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” Lottie turned towards Lou. “I’m sorry, Lux.” She mumbled out.

 

Lux just giggled and clapped her hands together, her little legs kicking out. She started making grabby motions towards Louis.

 

“I think she wants her Uncle Lou.” Lou said, smiling softly at her daughter.

 

She carefully picked up the baby and handed her to Louis, who cradled her to his chest. “Hello, baby Lux. I missed you so much. I haven’t seen you since last year. My how you’ve grown.” Louis cooed to the little girl in his arms. Harry was staring affectionately at them, his head cocked to the side. Louis looked over to him, smiling widely. “D’you wanna hold her, babe?” Louis asked softly.

 

“I don’t- I’ve never-“ Harry stuttered out.

 

“Here.” Louis stood up and stepped over to Harry. “Kind of like fold your arms together. Yeah, like that.” Louis said.

 

He carefully placed Lux into Harry’s arms, moving them around so he had a hand under her head. Harry was staring down at her with wonder in his eyes.

 

“She’s so tiny.” He whispered out.

 

“She was even smaller before. She’s actually grown quite a bit.” Lou said fondly.

 

“Where’s Tom?” Louis asked.

 

“He couldn’t make it.” Lou sighed.

 

Louis turned back towards Harry, watching him cradle Lux to his chest. Harry had a wide smile on his face as he stared down at the little girl. He carefully supported her with one arm while moving the other hand to stroke over her head. She reached out and wrapped her tiny hand around one of Harry’s fingers, pulling it towards her mouth. She started teething on his finger. Harry looked wide eyed up to Louis.

 

“What is she doing?” He asked.

 

“She’s teething. Started doing it a few weeks ago. There’s drool on everything.” Lou chuckled out.

 

“Oh...” Harry said, smiling down at the baby girl. “She’s really cute.” He murmured.

 

“Thanks.” Lou said softly.

 

Harry nodded, not tearing his eyes away from Lux.

 

“She seems to like you.” Louis said softly.

 

Harry nodded before tearing his gaze away from the baby to smile up at Louis. Louis smiled back at him before he turned back to his breakfast. Lou was staring at Harry from across the table with a wide smile on her face.

 

She leant over to Louis. “He’s a keeper.” She whispered as she watched Harry smile at Lux.

 

“Yeah... I know.” Louis sighed out. “Haz, do you want me to take her so you can eat?” He asked softly.

 

Harry nodded and looked up toward Louis. Louis got up and carefully took Lux out of Harry’s arms, pressing a warm kiss to one of the boy’s ears as he did so. A bright smile broke out on Harry’s face as he looked over to Louis. He turned back to his breakfast and started eating again.

 

When they were all done, Louis handed Lux back to Lou and grabbed his and Harry’s plates, bringing them to the sink. Harry followed him over so he could help with the dishes.

 

Lou leant over to Lottie. “He has a cute bum, yeah?” She snickered out.

 

Lottie turned around to look at Harry’s bum. “S’tiny!” She whispered.

 

“Lottie Tomlinson, are you staring at my boyfriend’s bum?!” Louis exclaimed. Lottie let out a squeak and turned around. “Hey, I want an answer.” Louis said.

 

“She put me up to it!” Lottie defended, pointing to Lou.

 

“Lou-ise....” Louis groaned out, shaking his head before turning back to the dishes.

 

Harry leant over to him. “Was she?” He whispered.

 

Louis let out a small laugh. “Yeah, babe.” He said softly.

 

“Oh.” Harry squeaked out, blushing bright red.

 

Louis just smiled at him and leant over to kiss his cheek.

 

“I can hear the cuteness!” Lottie groaned.

 

“What are you on about?” Lou asked.

 

“I-“

 

“She’s jealous of our cute relationship and wants one but she’s still too young. I guess she doesn’t think her and her boyfriend are cute.” Louis teased.

 

“Boyfriend?!” Lou exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, I just found out yesterday and they’ve been going out for ‘like a month.’” Louis said.

 

Lottie could hear the air quotes in his voice. “It’s not a big deal!” She groaned out.

 

“Uhm, yes, it is. You’re thirteen!” Lou exclaimed.

 

“Oh, not you too.” Lottie sighed. “I already got the speech from that one.” She said, gesturing to Louis.

 

Louis shut off the sink and turned around to face the table. Harry dried the last dish and put it on the counter so Louis could put them away. After their stuff was cleaned up, they went back to the table, starting up a conversation with Lou.

 

About fifteen minutes later, they heard the door open followed by feet running and seconds later the twins were running into the kitchen. They ran over to Louis and Harry, Daisy sitting in Harry’s lap and Phoebe in Louis’.

 

“And how was your sleepover, my little princesses?” Louis cooed.

 

“It was great!” Daisy said.

 

“Yeah. We had a lot of fun!” Phoebe added.

 

“That’s absolutely wonderful.” Louis said. “Oh! And I heard it was somebody’s birthday today... Hmm... Let’s see. Was it, mine?”

 

“No!”

 

“Harry’s?”

 

“No!”

 

“What about Lux?”

 

“No, Louis!”

 

“Oh, I know! It’s yours!” Louis exclaimed, tickling along Phoebe’s sides. She started laughing and tried to push away his hands. “And yours.” He said, poking Daisy on the nose, making her face scrunch up.

 

“You’re so silly.” Daisy giggled.

 

“I’m silly?! I do believe you guys are the silly ones.” Louis said.

 

“Louis! You’re naked!” Phoebe exclaimed.

 

“Am not! I’m in my underwear!” He said.

 

Daisy and Phoebe started giggling.

 

“Harry’s naked too!” Daisy giggled out.

 

“We are not!” Louis huffed out. “And you think I’m the silly one.” He muttered.

 

Just then, Jay walked in with Fizzy in tow.

 

“And how was your sleepover?” Louis asked.

 

“It was good. I’m tired though. Stayed up too late.” Fizzy mumbled out.

 

“Fair enough.” Louis said. “So, what time is the party at?”

 

“Ehm, noon.” Jay said.

 

Louis glanced to the clock, noticing it was around eleven o’ clock. “I need a shower.” He mumbled out. “Girls, why don’t you go play so Mum can get ready.” Louis said, addressing the twins. They both nodded and scrambled out of the room. “Come on, Haz.” Louis whispered.

 

Louis stood up and reached out a hand for Harry to take. They started walking out of the room.

 

“Don’t do it again!” Jay yelled after them.

 

Louis knew what she was talking about. “Alright, Mum!” He called back. He led Harry up the stairs and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. “You wanna come in?” Louis asked softly, looking down to where he was playing with Harry’s fingers.

 

“Yeah, Lou.” Harry said quietly.

 

Louis smiled up at him, part of his fringe falling into his eyes. Harry reached out and pushed the strands out of his face, threading his fingers through the boy’s hair. He cupped the back of his head as he leant down and softly pressed his lips to Louis’ before pulling back. Louis had a small smile on his face as he looked up to Harry.

 

He reluctantly pulled back from the boy and turned to start the shower. He turned back around and stepped up to Harry, hooking his fingers in the band of the boy’s briefs before pulling them down. Harry toed out of them and reached out for Louis, pulling down his briefs as well.

 

Louis stepped back and made his way to the shower, Harry following him in. Harry stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around Louis’ stomach. He started running his hands over Louis’ tummy before trailing them up his chest, lightly thumbing over his nipple. Louis’ eyes slipped shut and he let out a small sigh as Harry continued his soft movements. Harry’s hand travelled up and lightly skimmed over Louis’ neck, making him sigh and tilt his head to the side. Harry tucked his face into Louis’ neck, nuzzling into the warm skin. He started trailing open mouthed kisses across the skin before he started sucking on that one spot.

 

Louis gasped and reached a hand up to tangle into Harry’s curls. “Fuck, Hazza. You know what that does to me.” Louis whimpered out, his words only making Harry bite down lightly before sucking harder. He had one hand on Louis’ jaw to keep his head out of the way and the other pressed into the boy’s stomach. "We can't. Haz. Come on. You gotta stop." Louis groaned.

 

Harry nodded into his neck, his lips brushing over the mark he just made. He let out a shaky breath into Louis' damp skin, making the boy shiver.

 

Louis slowly turned around in Harry's grasp, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck. He leant up and kissed him softly, slowly working their lips together.

 

"I love you. I love you so much." Louis mumbled against his lips.

 

"Yeah... Yeah, Lou. I love you too." Harry whispered.

 

Louis smiled into the kiss before gently sucking Harry's bottom lip between his. Harry let out a soft noise at the action as Louis’ fingers started running through the curls at the base of his skull.

 

Louis eventually pulled back, stroking over Harry’s cheek before turning around and reaching for the shampoo. He opened the bottle and squeezed some into his palm before turning around. Louis brought his hands up to Harry’s hair and started massaging the soap into his scalp. He guided Harry under the water and ran his finger through the boy’s curls to rinse out the suds. He repeated this with conditioner before handing Harry a washcloth to clean his body. Louis cleaned himself off after, then turned off the shower.

 

He pulled back the curtain and stepped out, grabbing him and Harry towels. They wrapped them around their waists and headed across the hall, Louis bringing their boxers with them. When they were safely in his room with the door shut, he pulled off his towel and ran it through his hair before putting it in the hamper. Louis moved over to the bed and crawled in, lying back against the pillows.

 

“Come on, love. I wanna cuddle.” Louis said softly, opening his arms for Harry.

 

Harry nodded and pulled his towel off, drying off his hair before placing it in the hamper. He made his way to the bed and crawled up next to Louis, lying down next to him.

 

Louis shuffled down and curled into Harry’s side, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist. He rested his head on Harry’s chest as he moved closer to him. He wrapped his leg around Harry’s thigh as he wiggled around to get into a comfortable position.

 

When he finally stilled, he looked up to Harry, resting his chin on the boy’s chest.

 

“Alright?” He said softly.

 

Harry looked down at him, a warm smile on his face as he nodded. “Yeah, Lou. S’good.” He murmured.

 

Harry brought his hand up to Louis’ hair and started carding his fingers through the damp strands. Louis nuzzled into his chest, pressing his face there.

 

Harry let out a small sigh and turned slightly so he was on his side and could wrap his arms around Louis, his face pressing into the boy’s hair. Louis nosed into his neck before lightly pressing a kiss there as he ran his hand up and down Harry’s spine.

 

Harry let out a soft purr and pressed his palm into the curve of Louis’ back, pulling him in closer. Harry was continuously purring as Louis started lightly scratching over Harry’s back with his blunt nails.

 

“I love you, Hazza.” Louis murmured, his lips moving against the column of Harry’s throat.

 

“Mm, I love you too, Lou.” Harry hummed out.

 

Louis let out a little noise of contentment as he pressed further into Harry.

 

“You are so perfect and you don’t even know. I’m so lucky to have you. I love you so much, sweetheart.” Louis whispered, his words muffled by Harry’s skin. But the boy caught all of them, making him let out a whimper. “You’re so good. Always so good. Never a problem. Not a burden. I promise. And, God. You are so beautiful. Always thought you were beautiful, since the first day I met you. Thought you had the most gorgeous eyes I’d ever seen. Still think that. I can’t believe I have you. All mine.” Harry let out a small sniffle. “Hey, you’re alright. You’re okay.” Louis cooed, rubbing his hand in wide circles across Harry’s back. Harry’s tail flicked out, brushing over Louis’ hand. “Love your tail. Love it so much. Love how sensitive you are.” Louis said as he trailed his hand down and ran his finger along Harry’s tail, making him shudder and release a loud purr. “Yeah, just like that.” He ran his hand up, pushing it into Harry’s curls. “Love your ears too. So soft and sensitive.” Louis breathed out as he dragged his nails up the soft fur making Harry’s eyes slip shut and his back arch, pushing into Louis. “And your body. Don’t even get me started on it. I just love everything about you.” Louis murmured, his words hot against Harry’s neck.

 

Harry’s chest was heaving, trying to hold in his sobs. He was breathing harshly through his nose, his fingers curled into Louis’ back.

 

“I love you, kitten. More than you could ever know.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry couldn’t hold it in anymore and he released a broken sob, pushing his face into Louis’ hair.

 

“Yeah. You’re okay. It’s okay. You can cry, just let it out, angel. You’re alright.” Louis soothed, rubbing his hand across Harry’s back and over his sides.

 

Harry was releasing a mantra of _thank you’_ s and _I love you_ ’s over and over again as he cried into Louis hair.

 

“You’re welcome, love. You’re welcome. I love you too. I love you so much.” Louis said softly.

 

Harry started wheezing, his fingers tightly gripping Louis’ back, clenching and unclenching into the skin.

 

“Can you calm down for me? I need you to breathe for me, love. Come on. I know you can do it.” Louis said, bringing his hand up to lightly thumb over the side of Harry’s neck.

 

Harry shakily nodded as he tried to take in a big breath. It didn’t work so Louis mumbled “again” into his neck before gently rolling Harry so he was lying on his back. The new position helped him take in a big breath before releasing it.

 

“Keep going, sweetheart. You’ll be alright.” Louis said, rubbing his hand across Harry’s chest.

 

Harry nodded again and started breathing deeply, finally gaining his breath back.

 

“There you go. Perfect. You’re perfect, baby. You okay?” Louis questioned, still rubbing over Harry’s chest.

 

Harry released a heavy sigh, his breathing finally back to normal. “Yeah, I’m- Yeah.” Harry breathed out.

 

“Have you always had trouble breathing?” Louis said calmly.

 

“It’s- It’s happened before. I- I’ve- I’ve passed out, before. It- I always-“ Harry let out a frustrated groan, rubbing a hand over his face.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s alright.” Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of Harry’s chest. “When did this happen?”

 

“When- When- When, uhm, when-“ Harry choked out.

 

“Stay calm, love. You’re alright. Take your time.” Louis said.

 

“I can’t- I don’t- Don’t want-“ Harry wheezed.

 

“Shh, shh... Come on, Haz. You’re okay. I got you, baby. You’re alright. We don’t have to talk about it.” Louis said softly.

 

“No! I just- It was when Craig- When he used to beat me and lock me in the closet. I would- I always- When I cried, I couldn’t breathe. I passed out.” Harry whimpered.

 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Louis whispered, wrapping his arm protectively around Harry’s stomach. “You’re alright. I’m sorry that happened. Never again, babe. I promise.” He cooed, lightly stroking his fingertips up and down the boy’s side.

 

“I can’t- I just-“ Harry groaned, moving a hand into his hair and gripping it tightly.

 

“Hey,” Louis reached up and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away. He linked their fingers together and rested them on top of Harry’s stomach. “It’s alright, love. You’re okay. I’ll take care of you.” He murmured, rubbing soft circles into Harry’s hand with his thumb.

 

“Thank you.” Harry whispered. “Thank you so much. I just- Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, angel. I love you.” Louis mumbled, pressing his face into Harry’s chest.

 

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry breathed out, moving his free hand up to Louis’ hair, running his fingers through the damp strands.

 

Louis let out a soft noise, nuzzling into Harry’s chest as Harry started lightly scratching his scalp. Louis reluctantly disconnected their hands so he could move his to Harry’s tail, softly stroking the fur.

 

Harry let out a small purr, his eyes slipping shut as Louis continued stroking.

 

“You okay now, love?” Louis asked quietly.

 

Harry gave a slight nod. “Yeah, Lou. M’better.” He replied.

 

“Good. We’ll have to see if we can get you an inhaler somehow.” Louis said.

 

“A what?” Harry mumbled.

 

“Remember, back when I got attacked, like the day after, I was having trouble breathing?” Louis said.

 

“Oh, yeah...” Harry whispered.

 

“What my mum gave me. That’s an inhaler. It’s like medicine that helps you breathe when you’re having trouble.” Louis told him.

 

“Oh, alright. How are we gonna get one?” Harry asked.

 

“Well, normally you get them from the doctor but I don’t really think that’s an option. I’ll talk to Mum about it. She might be able to help.” Louis murmured.

 

“Okay,Lou.” Harry mumbled, shifting further down the bed so he was face to face with Louis. “Thank you.” He whispered, looking into Louis’ eyes.

 

“You’re more than welcome.” Louis said, a warm smile on his face that Harry could only reciprocate.

 

Louis brought his hand up and cupped Harry’s face, stroking along his cheek. Harry’s eyes slipped shut as he leaned into the touch, a small sigh escaping him.

 

Louis leant over and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips before pulling back. Harry let out a small whine as his eyes fluttered open, staring doe eyed at Louis.

 

The older boy smiled before leaning back in, firmly connecting their lips, capturing Harry’s between his. Harry smiled into the kiss as he started moving their lips together. Louis’ hand slipped into his curls as he moved so he was straddling Harry’s waist, kneeling above the boy.

 

Harry’s hands moved to Louis’ back, running his large palms over the smooth skin. One of his hands travelled up into the boy’s hair, gripping tightly as he pushed his tongue past Louis’ lips.

 

Louis let out a soft moan, tilting his head so he could move his tongue further into Harry’s mouth. Harry started tugging on his hair, making him keen and press down into the younger boy.

 

Harry let out a small groan as his other hand moved from Louis’ back down to his bum, gently squeezing the tender flesh.

 

“Shit, Haz.” Louis gasped, resting his forehead against Harry’s, panting lightly.

 

Harry let out a small growl and guided Louis back so their lips were connected again. He gripped one of Louis’ thighs and hiked it up before rolling them over so he was in between Louis’ legs.

 

Louis gasped, his eyes going wide as Harry’s lips moved to his neck. The boy started biting and sucking on his throat, marking the tan skin.

 

Louis tilted his head to the side as Harry’s mouth started moving down, stopping to suck on his collarbones before travelling lower. He took one of Louis’ nipples into his mouth, lightly sucking and licking before moving across his chest to the other one.

 

“Haz, fuck. Haz. Come on. Come up here.” Louis groaned, his fingers still tangled in Harry’s curls.

 

Harry licked a stripe up Louis’ chest and over his neck before he was hovering over the boy’s face. His pupils were blown wide and he was purring heavily through his nose.

 

Louis guided Harry’s head down to connect their lips. It started off slow but soon tongues were added and then their lips and tongues were colliding.

 

Harry started rocking his hips down making Louis groan. He took hold of Harry’s shoulders and flipped them over so he was straddling the boy again. He grabbed Harry’s wrists and pinned his arms down above his head as he leant down to his ear, lightly nosing at his temple.

 

“Can’t, Hazza. Told Mum we wouldn’t.” Louis breathed out before gently biting Harry’s earlobe.

 

Harry let out a whine and started squirming around, trying to press his hips up. He wasn’t hard but he was on his way there.

 

Louis moved Harry’s wrists to one hand, reaching the other one down to pin his hip to the bed, lightly rubbing his thumb into his hipbone.

  
“You’re alright, Haz.” Louis mumbled, nosing behind Harry’s ear.

 

Harry let out a soft whimper and tilted his head to the side as Louis started pressing kisses to his neck. Louis lightly bit down under his ear making him gasp, his hands struggling in the boy’s strong grip. He could feel Louis smile into his neck before he bit down again, then sucked the skin into his mouth.

 

“Lou...” Harry whined.

 

“Yeah, babe?” Louis breathed out, moving his hand from Harry’s hip so he could push himself up, hovering over the younger boy. He had a small smirk playing on his lips as he looked down to the boy beneath him.

 

Harry was staring up at him with pleading eyes. Louis just leant down and connected their lips, slowly working them together. Harry’s tongue came out, prodding at Louis’ lips. Louis smiled before parting them, allowing Harry’s tongue in. He lightly sucked on Harry’s tongue before curling his own around it making Harry whimper. Louis gently bit Harry’s bottom lip, dragging it back with him when he pulled away. He lightly nudged his nose into Harry’s before pressing a short kiss to his lips.

 

He pulled away, sitting back on Harry’s waist as he released the boy’s wrists. He grabbed his hands and guided them up to his face, kissing both wrists before moving the boy’s hands to his waist.

 

“Alright, love?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“Yeah, Lou. Y-Yeah...” Harry breathed out, panting lightly, his chest rising and falling.

 

“Okay.” Louis whispered. He started lightly dragging his fingers up and down Harry’s ribs before trailing them down his sides.

 

Harry’s eyes fluttered open and he started squirming around. Louis raised an eyebrow and moved his hands back to the boy’s sides, moving his fingertips over them. Harry’s face contorted before he released a small giggle, squirming around again.

 

Louis let out a loud gasp, resting his palms on the younger boy’s sides. “Harry Styles, are you ticklish?!” He gasped before a wicked grin spread across his face.

 

He started tickling Harry again, the boy letting out a laugh as he wiggled around.

 

“I don’t- Lou! Stop!” Harry giggled, trying to push his hands away.

 

Louis let out a small laugh as he stilled his hands, pressing them into Harry’s stomach.

 

“You totally are.” Louis smirked.

 

“I didn’t- I didn’t know.” Harry laughed out, trying to catch his breath.

 

A fond smile took over Louis’ face as he leant down, pressing a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth.

 

“I love you, Hazza.” He whispered before pulling back.

 

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry murmured, smiling up at the feather haired boy.

 

Louis spared a glance at the clock and his eyes widened. It was five after twelve.

 

“Oh, shit. We need to get dressed.” Louis said, glancing down to Harry with wide eyes.

 

Harry looked over to the clock, releasing a small ‘Oh’ when he saw the time.

 

Louis huffed out a sigh and nodded, unfortunately climbing off of the kitten eared boy. He moved to their bags and pulled out clothes for the both of them, handing Harry his when he got up. They both got dressed quickly before walking out into the hall.

 

Louis could hear girls voices, none of which he recognised.

 

“Uh, Mum?!” He called down the stairs, stopping Harry at the top of them.

 

Jay showed up moments later. “What, Lou?” She asked.

 

“Are there other people here?” He asked.

 

“Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you! Sorry! The twins invited their friends.” She said.

 

“Thanks for the warning.” Louis mumbled sarcastically, turning back to Harry, letting out a sigh. “Come on, babe. We have to go wrap you up.” He said.

 

“Oh, sorry, Lou! Sorry, Harry!” Jay called from down the stairs.

 

Louis just shook his head and grabbed Harry’s hand, leading him back to his room. He walked to their bags and pulled out his wrap and beanie before bringing them over to him. He handed the boy his beanie as he pushed his shirt up, wrapping his tail up. He took the beanie from him and placed it on his head, making sure his ears were hidden.

 

“Okay?” Louis asked softly.

 

“S’fine, Lou.” Harry replied, sending the shorter boy a small smile.

 

“Alright.” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand and leading him back out of the room.

 

They made their way downstairs to find at least six little girls sitting in the living room. Phoebe shot up from the couch and ran over to Louis grabbing his and Harry’s hands before dragging them to the center of the room.

 

“Come on! You have to meet everyone!” She exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, Pheebs. That’s fine.” Louis chuckled, following the girl to the other side of the couches.

 

Harry was staring at Louis wide eyed but the boy just smiled at him.

 

“Alright. This is Louis and Harry.” Phoebe said, addressing all of the girls. “That’s Kate.” She said, pointing to a small brunette girl, sitting on one of the couches.

 

“Next to her is Nora. And then Emily.” Daisy said. “This is Cassandra.”

 

“I prefer Cassy.” Said the little redhead sitting next to Daisy.

 

“That’s Lauren. And Lizzie. They’re twins too!” Said Phoebe, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

 

“And that’s Adrianna.” Daisy said, pointing to the last girl who was sitting in the armchair, looking at her hands that she was fiddling with in her lap.

 

“Hello, everyone. I’m Louis, Daisy and Phoebe’s big brother. And this is my boyfriend, Harry.” Louis said, nodding towards Harry.

 

“Mum says I’m not allowed to have a boyfriend until I’m older.” Said one of the girls, Emily, Louis thought.

 

“I completely agree.” Louis chuckled out.

 

“How old are you, Louis?” Cassy asked.

 

“I’m twenty since December and Harry turned eighteen last month.” Louis told her.

 

She looked up at him with wide eyes. “You’re so old!” She exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, I know...” Louis sighed out, shaking his head but he was smiling.

 

Just then, Lottie came rushing down the stairs, making her way to the door.

 

“Lottie Tomlinson!” Louis called, walking around the couch to stop her.

 

“What, Lou?!” She pouted.

 

“If I’m thinking correctly, I’m about to be introduced to somebody, am I right?” Louis said.

 

“Seriously? You were actually serious?!” She whined.

 

“Dead serious. Now, show me to him.” Louis said.

 

“I hate you.” Lottie mumbled.

 

“Hate is a bad word!” Jay called from the kitchen.

 

“Louis’ being annoying!” Lottie replied.

 

“I’m sure he’s not.” Jay said.

 

“You’re not supposed to have favourites!” Lottie whined. Jay only laughed in response.

 

“You stay here. I’m answering the door.” Louis said.

 

“What?! No!” Lottie exclaimed but Louis was already pulling the door open.

 

He came face to face with a young boy. He had curly brown hair and blue eyes and he was only about an inch shorter than Louis.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was sure I had the right house.” He said. His voice didn’t match his face, deeper than Louis expected.

 

Louis was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. “No, you do. Nathan, yeah?” Louis said calmly.

 

“Uh, yeah... I’m sorry but have we met?” He asked politely.

 

“No, but I’ve heard about you and I’m going to be very upset with someone if you haven’t heard about me.” Louis said, turning so his voice could travel into the living room.

 

“Louis, you’re so embarrassing.” Lottie groaned, rubbing a hand over her face.

 

“Oh, you’re Louis! Yeah, she’s told me all about you.” Nathan said.

 

“Good things, I hope?” Louis said.

 

“Yeah, they were.” Nathan said.

 

“So, how old are you then?” Louis questioned, still blocking the doorway.

 

“Uhm, I’m fifteen. I’ll be sixteen next month.” He replied.

 

“What...” Louis said, his eyes going wide.

 

“Yeah... My birthday’s the seventeenth?” He said.

 

“Oh, hell no. Lottie Tomlinson!” Louis yelled, turning to look at the girl.

 

“What?” She squeaked.

 

“Sixteen?! He’s going to be sixteen next month?!” Louis exclaimed.

 

“Oh, come on, Lou.” She whined.

 

“I’m not happy with you, young lady.” Louis said, putting his hands on his hips.

 

“Just give him a chance.” She said.

 

“Fine! One...” He turned back to Nathan. “You get one chance. I swear to God, if you hurt her or do anything to her, I will find you.”

 

Nathan nodded mutely, his eyes wide. Louis smiled and reached out, patting his cheek before turning and moving back over to Harry who was sitting criss cross on the floor. He dropped down and sat across the boy’s lap, hooking his arms around his neck, lightly stroking the curls peeking out of the bottom of the beanie.

 

Nathan closed the door behind him and walked over to Lottie, wrapping her in a hug. Louis was watching on.

 

“I’m watching you!” He called. “Boys... I swear.” Louis sighed, shaking his head.

 

“I’m a boy.” Harry said softly.

 

“Yes, but you’re my boy.” Louis said affectionately, pressing a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth.

 

“Ew! Louis! You’re going to get cooties!” One of the girls exclaimed.

 

Louis barked out a laugh, shaking his head.

 

Nathan was watching on to the sight. “Is your- Is your brother gay?” He whispered to Lottie.

 

“Uh... Yeah... Why?” Lottie mumbled, scratching the back of her head.

 

“Wait, really?” He asked.

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He questioned.

 

“Uhm, it’s not that big of a deal, is it?” She said quietly.

 

“Uh... I mean, it’s-“

 

“What?” She pressed.

 

“It’s not right, ya know?” He mumbled.

 

“No, I don’t know.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Just- Never mind. Forget I said anything.” He said.

 

“I’ll try.” She said.

 

+

 

“You guys are completely right! Boys have cooties! But they go away when you get older so we’re okay.” Louis chuckled.

 

“Do they really?” Emily asked.

 

“Yupp! But that’s only when you’re much older.” He said.

 

“Oh! That makes sense!” Lauren said. “That’s why my mummy and daddy can kiss and not get cooties!”

 

“Exactly.” Louis said. “I’m gonna go talk to Mum.” Louis whispered to Harry.

 

“Can I come?” Harry asked.

 

“Of course you can, sweetheart.” Louis said, smiling softly as he pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

 

He stood up from the boy’s lap and offered him a hand, pulling him up. They made their way to the kitchen, Louis ruffling Lottie’s hair when he walked past her. She let out a whine, trying to fix her hair.

 

There were two women sitting at the table along with Jay and Lou.

 

“Oh, hello.” Louis said, smiling at all of them.

 

“Hello, Louis, right?” One of the ladies said.

 

“Uh, yeah...”

 

“Oh, I’m Emily’s mum. My name’s Sarah.”

 

“And I’m Kate’s mum. I’m Lily.” Said the other lady.

 

“And you must be Harry.” Sarah said.

 

“Uh, yeah... Hi.” He said quietly, looking down to the ground.

 

Louis led them over to the table, taking the seat next to Lou and Harry taking the one next to him.

 

“So, Mum... I was, uh, I was just wondering if Mark was coming?” Louis said cautiously.

 

“Oh, yeah. He is. He’ll be here around one, he said.” She said.

 

“Oh, okay. S’just haven’t seen him in awhile. He wasn’t here for my birthday and all.” Louis said.

 

“Yeah, no. He’ll be here.” She said.

 

Louis sent her a small smile when all of a sudden, Lux let out a loud squeal.

 

Louis let out a small chuckle. “Can I hold her?” Louis asked.

 

Lou nodded and carefully handed the little girl to Louis. He cradled her in his arms, holding her close to his chest. Harry was smiling widely at them. He reached over and lightly stroked her head. She reached out and grabbed his thumb, bringing it to her mouth so she could teeth on it.

 

“She seems to like your fingers.” Lou mumbled.

 

Louis leaned over to her ear. “So do I.” He whispered quietly enough so no one but them could hear.

 

Lou gasped. “Louis Tomlinson!” She exclaimed. He just barked out a laugh.

 

“What is he saying now?” Jay mused.

 

“It’s nothing.” Lou chuckled.

 

Jay raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, instead going back to her conversation with Lily and Sarah.

 

Lou leaned over to Louis. “I thought you topped?” She whispered.

 

“We switch.” Louis replied.

 

“Ah, okay.” She giggled. Louis let out a small chuckle as he turned back to Harry, who was staring down at Lux.

 

“You wanna hold her, love?” Louis asked.

 

Harry looked up to him and nodded, a small smile on his face. Louis smiled back as he gently placed Lux in Harry’s arms. Louis pressed a kiss to his temple before pulling back, looking down at the adorable sight.

 

“You guys are cute together.” Lily said.

 

Louis looked up to her and smiled. “Thank you.” He said softly.

 

Harry glanced up at her and smiled before looking back down to the little girl in his arms. Lux let out a small squeal, her little legs squirming around. Harry looked over to Louis with wide eyes, not sure what to do.

 

“She’s fine, love.” Louis reassured him.

 

Harry nodded mutely, looking down to Lux. He brought his hand up and let her grab onto his finger, bringing it to her mouth. Harry smiled down at her, fondness spreading over his features.

 

Louis smirked and pulled out his phone, opening the camera. “Haz.” He said.

 

Harry looked over to him, still smiling. Louis snapped a quick picture making Harry’s eyes go wide. Louis smiled at him softly, leaning over to press a brief kiss to his lips.

 

Just then, Louis heard the front door open.

 

“Daddy!” He heard the twins squeal.

 

“Haz, I want you to come meet someone.” Louis said softly.

 

Harry looked at him wide eyed but nodded. He carefully handed Louis Lux who handed her back to Lou.

 

Louis stood up from the table, Harry following him out into the living room.

 

“Louis!” Mark exclaimed.

 

“Hi, Dad.” He said, moving over him and wrapping the man in a strong hug. “I missed you.” Louis mumbled.

 

“You too, Lou. I’m sorry I couldn’t be here for your birthday. I was in the States.” Mark said, letting Louis go.

 

“It’s alright. I understand.” Louis said. “Oh, there’s somebody I want you to meet.” He said, looking over to Harry and gesturing for him to come over.

 

Harry walked over to them, fidgeting with his hands as he looked at the ground.

 

“This is Harry, my boyfriend.” Louis said, looking over to the taller boy with a soft expression.

 

“They’re going to get married!” Lottie called from where she was sitting in front of the couch.

 

Mark raised an eyebrow as Louis let out a small chuckle. “Are they now?” He mused.

 

“Yupp!” Lottie replied.

 

“Well, that’s wonderful. It’s lovely to meet you Harry.” Mark said softly, sensing that the boy was nervous.

 

Harry sent him a timid smile, a light twitch of the lips.

 

“I’m gonna go talk to your Mum.” Mark told them.

 

Louis nodded and gestured to the kitchen, watching him walk away.

 

He smiled over to Harry. “Alright, babe?” Louis asked quietly.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. He’s nice.” He said softly.

 

“Yeah.” Louis whispered.

 

He grabbed Harry’s hand and led them over to the unoccupied arm chair, letting Harry sit down before sitting in his lap, cuddling up to the boy’s shoulder.

 

Louis glanced at Lottie but noticed the almost disgusted look that Nathan was giving them. He raised an eyebrow but Nathan was quick to look away.

 

Daisy came over and climbed into Louis lap, wrapping her small arms around his neck.

 

“Hi, Dais.” Louis said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

 

She let out a small giggle and turned to Louis, kissing his cheek before turning to Harry and doing the same thing. Harry’s eyes lit up, a wide grin spreading across his face.

 

“Oh my God! I didn’t get you guys anything!” Louis exclaimed.

 

Daisy let out a little laugh. “That’s alright, Lou. As long as you’re here.” She said.

 

“Yeah!” Phoebe agreed.

 

“Oh, thanks, loves.” Louis said softly, smiling at them. “So, how do you know all of these lovely little ladies?” Louis asked.

 

“Oh! So, Lauren and Lizzy are on our football team.” Daisy said.

 

“And Kate, Cassy, Nora, and Emily are from school.” Phoebe said.

 

“What about Adrianna?” Louis asked, looking down to the dark haired girl, sitting on the floor.

 

“We met her at the park.” Daisy chirped, a small smile spreading across Adrianna’s face.

 

She looked up to Louis, smiling softly at him.

 

He returned the gesture before he leant back, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry reached a hand up and started lightly carding it through Louis’ hair, running his fingers through the soft strands. Louis let out a small, content laugh, his eyes slipping shut as he pressed his face into Harry’s neck. He felt Daisy get up from his lap giving him the opportunity to bring his legs up, hooking them over the side of the chair.

 

Harry wrapped his other arm around Louis’ waist, pushing his fingers up under the hem of Louis’ shirt, stroking the soft skin.

 

Louis let out a pleased sigh, curling his fingers into Harry’s shirt. He could faintly hear the chatter coming from the kitchen

 

 

“I’ve never seen him like this with anyone before.” Mark said from where he was standing in the threshold of the kitchen before turning to look over at Jay.

 

“I know. He makes him so happy. They’re really good for each other. They really do love each other.” Jay said softly.

 

Mark smiled at her before glancing back into the living room. “I’m happy for him. I know he was broken up after his last relationship. John, was it?” He said.

 

“Oh, let’s not go there.” Jay said.

 

Mark turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. “What happened?” He asked.

 

“John came back. He tried to get Louis to go back with him but he was already with Harry. He was harassing them for a couple days but then he just disappeared.” She said.

 

“Oh... Well, I like Harry much better.” He said.

 

“So do I. Can you believe they haven’t even been together for two months?” Jay told him.

 

“Seriously?” Mark gaped.

 

“Mhm.” Jay hummed out.

 

“Crazy... And they already live together?” He asked.

 

“They’ve been living together since December.” Jay told him.

 

“How did they meet?” Mark questioned.

 

“Ask Lou. It’s a really cute story. Lou’s liked him since they came to visit for the holidays. They just got together on Harry’s birthday. February first.” Jay said.

 

“I’ll definitely be asking him about that. Maybe later though. Don’t want to interrupt.” Mark mumbled, staring at the two boys.

 

“I’m sure he’d be happy to tell you. It’s not a very happy story though...” Jay trailed off.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked, turning back to her.

 

“I don’t really know all the details. Have Lou explain that. He also needs to tell you something so just remind him when you talk to him.” Jay told him.

 

“Uh huh... Alright, then.” He said.

 

“You should go interrogate Lottie’s boyfriend. I’m sure that’ll be very amusing.” Jay chuckled.

 

“So that’s who that kid is?!” Mark exclaimed.

 

“Uh huh...” Jay smirked.

 

“He and I are going to have a nice long chat.” He mumbled, turning to walk into the living room.

 

+

 

“Lou, you okay?” Harry whispered into his ear.

 

Louis picked his head up, his nose dragging across Harry’s cheek. “I’m fine. Just really happy.” He nodded.

 

A small smile broke out on Harry’s face. “Oh, alright.” He said quietly.

 

Louis nodded again. “Mhm...” He hummed out, leaning in to kiss Harry’s cheek.

 

Harry turned before Louis could pull away and connected their lips sweetly.

 

There was a loud cough from next to them and Louis pulled back, turning to look at who it was. It was Nathan. He had a disgruntled look on his face. Louis’ brows furrowed together as he stared at the boy. Nathan glanced in their direction before quickly looking away.

 

“Lottie!” Mark exclaimed, making the girl jump and whip her head around.

 

“Yeah, Dad?” She said.

 

“Come with me, and bring him.” He told her, pointing to Nathan.

 

She let out a groan but stood up, Nathan following her.

 

Louis quickly pulled out his phone and texted his Dad. ‘ _I don’t think he likes Harry and I.’_

 

He saw Mark pull out his phone as he led them down the hall.

 

He walked into the office, closing the door behind them.

 

“What’s up, Dad?” Lottie asked, rocking on her feet.

 

“I do believe you forgot to introduce me to someone...” He said, glancing between her and Nathan.

 

“Oh...” She let out a nervous chuckle. “This is Nathan... My boyfriend...”

 

“Uh huh... And why, exactly, did you neglect to tell me about him?” He asked, crossing his arms.

 

“I- Uhm...”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He said. “So... Nathan...” He started, turning to the boy.

 

“Yes?” Nathan asked, looking over to the older man.

 

“What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?” Mark asked.

 

‘”Uhm... I don’t- I just really like her?” He said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Alright... Lottie, let us talk alone for a minute, yeah?” Mark said.

 

Lottie’s eyes went wide but she nodded, turning and leaving the room.

 

“So, Nathan... Nate. I’m gonna call you Nate.” Mark said. “Take a seat.” He told him, gesturing to the desk chair.

 

Nathan nodded, moving to sit down, looking up to Mark.

 

“So, Nate... First of all, nice to meet you.” Mark said.

 

“You too, Sir.” Nathan replied.

 

“I just want you to know, don’t hurt her. Because it won’t be pretty if you do.”

 

Nathan gulped and nodded.

 

“Oh, and one more thing...”

 

“Yeah?” Nathan whispered.

 

“Do you have a problem with my son?” He asked.

 

“Uh- Uhm... I don’t- No. I mean-“

 

“Yes or no. It’s a simple question...” Mark said.

 

“Uh... No, no, it’s alright.” Nathan mumbled, looking down to his hands.

 

Mark raised an eyebrow. “You can go.” He told him.

 

“Thank you, Sir.” Nathan said, standing up and making his way to the door.

 

“It’s Mark.” He called after the boy.

 

+

 

Lottie sauntered into the living room, plopping down on the couch, releasing a frustrated huff.

 

Louis snickered into Harry’s neck before picking his head up to look over to the girl.

 

“What’s wrong, Lottie?” Louis teased.

 

“Louis...” Lottie groaned, dropping her face into her hands.

 

“You know, I don’t think your boyfriend likes us.” Louis voiced, causing Lottie to look up.

 

“What do you mean?” She asked.

 

It was just the three of them in the living room, all of the girls out in the garden.

 

“He keeps looking at us like he’s disgusted or something. I don’t know.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Seriously? I’ll talk to him about it.” She said.

 

“Oh, come on. It’s not like he’s gonna outright say ‘I hate your brother.’ Like, why would he do that?” Louis said.

 

“I don’t kn-“

 

“Hi, Nathan.” Louis said, cutting Lottie off.

 

She turned around and smiled at the boy, gesturing for him to come sit down. He nodded and moved to the couch, sitting down next to her.

 

Lottie grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, putting on a movie. She shuffled closer to Nathan who wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in closer.

 

“I’m watching you.” Louis said.

 

Lottie turned and glared at him before turning back to the TV.

 

Louis giggled before turning and pressing his face into Harry’s neck, nosing behind his ear. “I love you, kitten.” He whispered, pressing a kiss below his ear.

 

Harry turned and pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead before tilting his head down, nudging his nose into Louis’. “I love you too, Lou.” Harry whispered back.

 

Louis smiled as he leant in and softly pressed his lips to Harry’s. Harry smiled as Louis’ hand travelled from his shirt to his neck, cupping his jaw in his small hand. Harry started slowly moving his lips against Louis’, Louis moving with him. Their lips worked together with languid movements, savouring the feeling.

 

Louis let out a small, content sigh as he put more force behind the kiss, flicking his tongue out against Harry’s lip.

 

Harry smiled before parting his lips, pushing his tongue out to meet Louis’. Louis lightly sucked on his tongue before tilting his head to the side, pushing his tongue further into Harry’s mouth.

 

“Louis!” Lottie gasped, her eyes wide as she stared at the two boys.

 

Louis broke out into a fit of laughter, resting his forehead on Harry’s shoulder. “What?!” He laughed.

 

“Oh my God!” She exclaimed.

 

“Hey, at least we aren’t naked.” Louis snickered.

 

Nathan choked on his breath. “W-What?” He choked out.

 

“Please don’t remind me.” She muttered.

 

“What happened?!” Nathan asked.

 

“Lottie here doesn’t know how to knock.” Louis laughed.

 

“They were naked and they were snogging and I walked in.” She groaned.

 

“I think we’re both mentally scarred from that. Thank you very much.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Hey...”

 

“It’s all your fault, Lottie Tomlinson. You need to knock before you enter someone’s room.” Louis said.

 

“I am not taking full responsibility for this.” Lottie said.

 

“Yes, you are. I’m allowed to do as I please in my own room.” Louis challenged.

 

“Ugh, fine! You win! It’s all my fault!” Lottie exclaimed, glaring at Louis.

 

“Much better.” Louis sneered, pressing further into Harry’s side.

 

“Can you guys go be cute somewhere else?” Lottie grumbled.

 

“Yeah! Sure! Why don’t you scooch over and we’ll come join you.” Louis smirked.

 

“I hate you sometimes.” Lottie mumbled, turning back to the TV.

 

“Hate is a bad word.” Louis giggled.

 

Lottie turned and glared at him, a disgruntled look on her face. Louis stuck his tongue out at her and she just rolled her eyes.

 

Louis turned and giggled into Harry’s neck.

 

“You’re crazy. Did you know that?” Harry mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of Louis’ head.

 

“Yeah, you’ve told me before.” Louis murmured.

 

“You remembered that?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“Of course I did. How could I forget when the boy I liked called me crazy?” Louis whispered.

 

A wide smile broke out onto Harry’s face as Louis nuzzled into his neck before pressing a kiss there. Harry let out a soft noise as he started massaging his fingers into Louis’ scalp.

 

“I can hear you.” Lottie grumbled, not looking away from the TV.

 

Nathan glanced over, his brows furrowing together before he turned his attention back to the movie.

 

Harry let out a small giggle and squirmed as Louis placed feather light kisses along his neck. He turned and captured Louis’ lips in a sweet kiss.

 

Louis’ hand trailed down his neck, his thumb lightly rubbing over the lovebites he had made the day before. Harry gasped softly as Louis pressed into them, tilting his head back, a dull but pleasant ache present.

 

Louis leant over and gently bit one of them making Harry squirm beneath him.

 

“Lou...” Harry whispered, his grip tightening on Louis’ hip.

 

Louis only smiled and trailed open mouth kisses across Harry’s neck, stopping to suck his earlobe into his mouth, gently nibbling on it.

 

Harry released a quiet whimper making Lottie’s head whip in their direction. “What are you guys doing?!” She whisper yelled.

 

Louis huffed out a laugh before he picked his head up to look at her. “Nothing, Lottie. Nothing at all.” Louis giggled out.

 

“I don’t wanna know, do I?” She mumbled.

 

“Probably not.” Louis murmured, pressing his thumb into a lovebite making Harry let out a squeak.

 

She just sighed and shook her head, turning back to the TV.

 

Just then, Lou walked out of the kitchen carrying Lux and a bottle. “Lou, do you want to feed her?” She asked.

 

“Sure.” Louis replied, smiling over to her.

 

She brought Lux over to him and carefully placed her in his arms, letting him get situated before handing him the bottle. Lou took the seat next to Lottie on the end of the couch, watching the boy.

 

Louis brought the bottle up and gently placed it between Lux’s lips. She eagerly sucked on it, trying to wrap her hands around the bottle.

 

Louis chuckled as he watched the little girl drink the formula.

 

Harry moved his arm so he was helping support the little girl in Louis’ arms. Louis smiled at him before leaning over to press a brief kiss to his lips.

 

“You wanna try, sweetheart?” Louis asked. Harry nodded softly. “Just hold onto the bottle. S’not that hard.” He said.

 

Harry moved his hand out from under Louis’ arm, to grasp the bottle, holding it in place.

 

“You guys are going to make a wonderful family.” Lou commented.

 

Louis beamed up at her before looking to Harry, the boy completely focused on feeding Lux.

 

“Thanks, Lou.” Louis said softly, looking over to her.

 

He noticed Lottie looking at them with a small smile on her face. “You really are.” Lottie agreed.

 

Louis smiled at her before he turned to Harry, resting his head in the junction of the boy’s neck. He glanced down, seeing that the bottle was practically empty.

 

“S’good, Haz.” Louis mumbled, reaching up and twining their fingers together over the bottle, taking it out of Lux’s mouth. Lux made a gurgling noise before squealing loudly, clenching and unclenching her hands.

 

Harry reached out, handing the bottle back to Lou before turning back to Louis. He tilted his head down, resting his head against Louis’ as he gazed down at the little girl.

 

Harry reached up and gently ran his fingers over the wispy hair on top of her head. Lux’s face scrunched up adorably before going back to normal.

 

They sat there in silence for a good fifteen minutes before Lux let out a loud shriek and started kicking her legs out.

 

“Oh, Mummy! Someone needs a nappy change.” Louis sing-songed.

 

Lou let out a small laugh as she got up and moved to pick up her daughter, carrying her away.

 

Louis smiled after her before turning and pressing his nose into Harry’s jaw. “I’ve always wanted kids.” He mumbled.

 

“Yeah?” Harry whispered, pulling back to look down at Louis.

 

Louis smiled and nodded. “Yeah...” He said softly.

 

“Can we?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Louis’ eyes widened. “You’d want that?” He asked.

 

“Yeah... I- I really like her.” Harry replied.

 

A bright smile broke out on Louis’ face. “I definitely want to. Maybe not soon but eventually.” He said.

 

Harry smiled and leaned in to peck his lips before pulling back.

 

“Seriously?! First you’re gonna get married, then you’re gonna have kids?! Could you get any cuter?” Lottie exclaimed.

 

“We could adopt a kitten or a puppy.” Louis smirked.

 

“Don’t you dare. I don’t think I could handle it.” Lottie groaned.

 

“Who’s having kids?” Jay yelled from the kitchen.

 

“Louis and Harry!” Lottie called back.

 

“It better not be anytime soon. I’m not ready to be a grandmother yet.” Jay chuckled, now standing in the door to the kitchen.

 

“Don’t worry, Mum. It won’t be. But it will happen eventually. You know how much I love kids.” Louis said.

 

“Eventually is good.” Jay smiled. “Discussing life plans already...” She sighed, shaking her head.

 

“Planning ahead is always good.” Louis said.

 

“I suppose. Oh, and talk to your father sometime tonight. He has some questions.” Jay said.

 

“Where is he?” Louis asked.

 

“Out back with the girls.” Jay replied.

 

“Alright, thanks.” Louis said.

 

“No problem, darling.” Jay said before turning back to the kitchen.

 

“Why don’t we just go talk to him now.” Louis suggested.

 

“That’s fine.” Harry mumbled.

 

Louis moved his feet back to the floor, standing up and stretching his arms above his head.

 

Harry got up after him, grabbing onto Louis’ hips as he followed the boy out back.

 

Louis scanned his eyes around the yard, looking for Mark but his gaze instead landing on Adrianna sitting on a bench by herself. Louis took Harry’s hand and led them down the deck, over to the little girl.

 

“Can I sit down?” Louis asked her.

 

Adrianna looked up to him, wide eyed, but nodded her head.

 

Louis smiled down at her, taking a seat next to her. Harry took the seat next to him, looking over to the girl.

 

“Not much of a people person?” Louis asked.

 

She looked up to him, nodding slowly.

 

“That’s alright. I know someone like that.” He said, his eyes flicking over to Harry.

 

“How do you make it better?” She asked quietly.

 

“Well, I guess you just have to find people you’re comfortable around. So, I’m gonna take a guess and say you’re comfortable around the twins but not the other girls? Don’t know them as well?” Louis said.

 

“Yeah, pretty much.” She whispered, looking down to her feet that she was kicking back and forth.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that. You don’t have to be comfortable around everyone. Just find a few people you really like and stick with them.” He told her.

 

“I’m not good at making friends.” She said.

 

“You don’t have to be. The twins came up to you, yeah?” Louis asked.

 

“Uh huh...” She replied.

 

“I’m sure that’ll happen more. If you’re too shy to talk to people, wait until they talk to you. If they make an effort to be your friend, they’re probably the right person.” Louis said softly.

 

“Really?” Adrianna asked hopefully.

 

“Usually. It might not happen for a bit but if you put yourself out there, it’ll be easier.” He said quietly.

 

“I’ll try.” She said.

 

“Just don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with. Don’t let people force you into things you don’t want to do and just do what makes you happy. If you’re happy being friends with a few select people, then so be it. If you want to go out and get to know everyone, then do that. Make sure you put yourself before others, no matter how hard it seems, alright?” Louis said.

 

“Yeah...” Adrianna whispered, looking up at Louis with wide eyes.

 

He smiled down at her and she returned it, noticing dimples in her cheeks. He reached out and poked one of them, making her giggle.

 

“I do that to him too.” Louis murmured, gesturing to Harry.

 

“So, you were shy?” Adrianna asked, addressing Harry.

 

“Still am. I don’t like meeting new people.” Harry replied quietly.

 

“What helps?” She asked.

 

“Louis.” Harry said softly, reaching out for the boy’s hand, twining their fingers together.

 

“Oh...” She whispered, looking down, though there was a small smile on her face.

 

Louis let out a small laugh as he squeezed Harry’s hand. “Like I said, find someone you’re comfortable around, someone that makes you happy and stick with them.” Louis told her.

 

“Alright...” She said, looking up to both boys. “Thank you.” Adrianna whispered.

 

“You’re welcome, love.” Louis said, smiling down at her.

 

“Can I hug you?” She asked quietly.

 

“Of course!” Louis said brightly, outstretching his arm.

 

She smiled shyly as she shuffled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Louis wrapped her up in his arms tightly, hugging her to his chest.

 

She pulled back and looked over to Harry. “Can I hug you too?” Adrianna questioned.

 

Harry nodded, a small smile on his face.

 

She got up and walked over to Harry, wrapping her small arms around his neck. Harry squeezed her tightly before letting her go.

 

Adrianna pulled back and smiled up at both of them. “Thank you.” She whispered.

 

  
“You’re welcome.” Both boys said at once.

 

She let out a small giggle before plopping back down next to Louis, shuffling towards him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close.

 

Harry smiled at them before he leant over and kissed Louis’ temple. He gently placed his head on the boy’s shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. “Love you, Lou.” Harry mumbled, his eyes slipping shut.

 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Louis whispered.

 

“What’s it like, being in love?” Adrianna asked.

 

“It’s wonderful.” Louis told her.

 

“It’s really nice.” Harry added.

 

“It seems like it.” She murmured.

 

“So, do you like anybody?” Louis questioned.

 

“Oh, uhm... Well, kind of...” She muttered, squirming around a bit.

 

“Ooh, secrets. Who is it? I won’t tell anyone.” Louis giggled.

 

“I- I shouldn’t... Everyone says it’s wrong.” She whispered.

 

“Why? Liking someone is never wrong.” Louis said softly.

 

“Ali. Her name is Ali.” Adrianna whispered, looking down to her hands in her lap.

 

“Oh... There’s nothing wrong with that. People are stupid to think it’s wrong. You can like who you like, or love who you love no matter what gender they are. I’m in love with Harry and he’s a boy and I’m a boy. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Louis murmured, lightly running his hand up and down the girls arm.

 

“B-But in school. They said it’s a sin.” She said quietly.

 

“Do you go to Catholic school?” Louis asked.

 

Adrianna nodded. “Saint Greg’s. It’s not too far from here.” She said.

 

Louis huffed out a sigh, pulling her closer. “It’s not a sin. Those people don’t know what they’re talking about. The bible is not something to live your life by. There’s a lot of stuff in there that people don’t follow yet they still hate gay people.” Louis muttered.

 

“Oh... Really?” She asked.

 

“Yeah. Do what you want with your life. Live it how you want to. But I completely understand why you’re not a people person now.” Louis said, smiling softly.

 

“Okay. Thank you.” She whispered, wrapping her arms around Louis and squeezing tightly.

 

Louis smiled and leant down, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“Oh, wait... I came out here to get Dad.” Louis mumbled.

 

 He picked his head up, his eyes scanning around the yard, finding the man kicking a ball with the girls.

 

“Hey, Dad?” Louis called.

 

Mark looked over to Louis. “What?” He replied.

 

“Mum said you wanted to talk to me.” Louis said.

 

“Oh, yeah!” He said, walking over to Louis. “I was just wondering how you and Harry met. And your Mum said you had something else to tell me...” Mark said, raising a curious eyebrow.

 

“I don’t know what sh- Oh...” Louis cut himself off. “We need to have this discussion in private.” He told him.

 

“Alright... Nothing bad, yeah?” Mark asked.

 

“No. Not at all.” Louis replied, smiling up at him.

 

“Okay, then. Shall we?” Mark said, gesturing towards the house.

 

Louis nodded. “You head in. We’ll be right there.” He told him.

 

Mark nodded and headed towards the house.

 

“Hey, Adrianna. We have to go inside for a bit but we’ll be back.” Louis told the girl.

 

She let out a sigh but nodded, squeezing Louis one more time before shuffling back, going back to kicking her feet out. Louis smiled at her, reaching a hand up to run it through her hair before pulling back.

 

He stood up and pulled Harry with him, leading them to the house.

 

“Is it okay if I tell Dad about you?” Louis murmured as they walked towards the door.

 

“Uhm... I mean... Yeah...” Harry sighed, giving a slight nod.

 

“He won’t tell anyone, sweetheart. I promise.” Louis said softly as he slid open the door, shutting it behind them.

 

“Okay...” Harry whispered.

 

“Thank you.” Louis replied. He stopped outside the kitchen, taking a peek in. “Dad.” He said, making the man look over.

 

“Oh, right.” Mark got up from the table. “Office? Your room? You pick.” He said.

 

“Why don’t we go to my room.” Louis suggested. “Warning you now, it’s a bit messy.” He said as they started for the stairs.

 

“Messy?! How can it be messy? You haven’t even been here for three days!” Mark said.

 

“It’s just clothes and towels I’ve neglected to put away.” Louis mumbled, finally reaching his door.

 

He pushed it open and guided Harry to the bed, sitting down next to him against the headboard.

 

“Pick a seat.” Louis said.

 

Mark sat down on the edge of the bed, looking around the room. “It’s not too messy.” He chuckled out before looking to the boys, smiling at them. “So, get to explaining then.” He said.

 

“Right... So, I guess I should probably tell you that thing Mum mentioned first.” Louis said. Mark nodded. “Just... Don’t freak out?” He asked quietly.

 

“I thought you said this wasn’t bad...”

 

“It’s not! It’s not! I promise. Just, people take it differently.” Louis reassured.

 

“Alright, then... Go on...” He said.

 

“Harry, sit forward a bit, love.” Louis mumbled.

  
Harry leant forward so his back was off the headboard. Louis reached out and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up.

 

“Uh, Lou... What are you doing?” Mark asked warily.

 

“It’ll make sense in a second.” Louis replied.

 

“Why does he have a-“

 

Louis cut him off. “I’m getting there.” He said, placing the shirt to the side.

 

He reached out for the clasps on the wrap and slowly undid it, putting it to the side as well.

 

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to be loo- Oh.” Mark said, catching a glimpse of Harry’s tail flicking out behind him.

 

Louis reached up and removed Harry’s beanie, putting it in the boy’s lap, his ears twitching when they were free.

 

“I, uhm... Okay...” Mark stammered out. “Hmm... Can I- Can I take a look?” He asked cautiously.

 

Harry looked over to Louis with wide eyes but the boy nodded.

 

“Go on.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry nodded and got up, handing Louis the beanie in his lap. He walked around the bed and stood in front of Mark with his back facing him, his eyes clenched shut.

 

Louis flicked on the bedside lamp and Mark’s eyes went wide. He started reaching out but stopped and looked over to Louis.

 

Louis nodded. “Haz, he’s gonna touch you now. But he won’t hurt you.” Louis said softly.

 

“Okay.” Harry whispered out.

 

Mark slowly reached his hand out and lightly ran it along Harry’s tail. Harry let out a small purr as a shiver ran through his body.

 

“Did he just-“

 

“Yeah.” Louis murmured, staring affectionately at Harry.

 

“Oh...” Mark breathed out.

 

“Mhm.” Louis hummed out.

 

Harry glanced over to Louis, smiling softly, Louis returning the gesture.

 

“How did this happen?” Mark asked, glancing over to Louis.

 

Harry stepped away from him and sat down next to Louis, curling into his side.

 

“Uhm, we’re not exactly sure. Something about when he was still in the womb and they were mixing his DNA with cat DNA? I’ll have to ask his mum.” Louis said as he wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder and moved his hand to the boy’s curls, lightly running his fingers through them.

 

“Why isn’t he living with her?” Mark asked.

 

“We just found out who she was not that long ago. She gave him up at birth and he’s never really had a good place to stay until now I guess.” Louis told him.

 

“What do you mean?” Mark questioned.

 

“He, uh- He was abused a lot from where he came from. He stayed at two different places before I found him. Both men were terrible to him.” Louis said softly as he lightly ran his thumb over Harry’s ear.

 

“That’s terrible. But what do you mean you found him?” Mark asked.

 

“He was living on the streets for a long time. I found him on my way home from work back in December and he’s been living with me since then. He was still just a kid at the time, only seventeen.” Louis sighed out, pulling Harry in closer.

 

“So, how did you two get together, then?” Mark said, smiling softly at them.

 

“It was on his birthday, February first. We were dancing together and I asked him if I could kiss him and he said yes. That’s pretty much it.” Louis murmured. He could feel Harry smiling into his chest where the boy’s face was pressed.

 

“Oh, well, that’s wonderful. I can tell you guys make each other happy.” Mark said quietly.

 

“Happier than I’ve ever been.” Louis whispered, Harry nodding in agreement.

 

“Good. That’s really good. Well, Harry,” Mark said, making Harry look over to him. “Welcome to the family.”

 

“Thank you.” Harry whispered, beaming up at the man.

 

Mark nodded before standing up, making his way to the door. “You guys coming?” He called back.

 

“We’ll be down in a bit.” Louis replied.

 

Mark smiled and nodded before shutting the door behind him. He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Jay, can I talk to you for a second?” He asked.

 

She looked up and nodded, making her way over to him. She followed him out of the room and down, into the office. She shut the door behind them.

 

“What’s up? How’d everything go?” Jay questioned.

 

“Let’s just say, I was not expecting that.” Mark chuckled out.

 

“I didn’t believe him at first because he told me over the phone. But then he skyped us one day and there he was. The girls love him too.” Jay said.

 

“That’s good. It’s terrible what happened to him, the poor boy.” Mark sighed out.

 

“Yeah, I know. You know, Lou told me he didn’t know what love was. That’s how badly he was treated. They just beat him and locked him up. He had to stay in a cage in one of the places he lived and the other guy always locked him in the closet. That’s why he’s so afraid of people. And he doesn’t talk a lot because the one guy didn’t let him.” Jay said, a glint of sadness in her eyes.

 

“Are you serious?!” Jay nodded. “How can people do that?! He’s such a nice kid. Why would anybody hurt him?” Mark exclaimed.

 

“There are a lot of cruel people in this world. Just not everybody is exposed to them. Unfortunately, he was twice.” Jay murmured.

 

“Wow. I’m glad he has Lou. He knows how to take care of people. Was always making people happy, he was.” Mark mumbled.

 

“Yeah. They’re lucky to have each other.” Jay said, smiling softly.

 

“I’m glad he found him.” Mark said.

 

“Me too.” Jay replied.

 

+

 

“You okay, sweetheart?” Louis murmured, pressing his face into Harry’s curls, lightly nosing at his ear.

 

“Yeah. I’m good.” Harry purred out.

 

He lifted his head up and gently pressed his lips against Louis’. Louis smiled as he shuffled down the bed so their faces were level. Harry grinned and crawled on top of the older boy, straddling his waist.

 

Louis lightly dragged his lips over Harry’s before capturing the boy’s bottom lip between his own.

 

Their lips slowly started working together as one of Louis’ hands travelled to Harry’s hair, the other going to the back of his neck.

 

Louis carefully tilted Harry’s head as he pushed his tongue past the boy’s soft lips, lightly tracing over the roof of his mouth before curling it around Harry’s.

 

Harry groaned softly, his hips twitching down. Louis let out a small chuckle but kept kissing him. Their tongues twirled together as Louis’ hand travelled down, stopping on the small of his back, right above his tail.

 

Louis moved his hand a little lower, brushing his fingers over the base of Harry’s tail.

 

Harry let out a whimper and rolled his hips down, trying to get friction on his slowly hardening cock.

 

Louis pulled back slightly, Harry tucking his face into the boy’s neck. “Haz, are you hard?” Louis whispered.

 

Harry let out a small whine as he rolled his hips down again. “Yeah, yeah. Please...” He whimpered out.

 

“Oh, babe... We really shouldn’t. Not with everyone here.” Louis murmured, rubbing his hand in circles over Harry’s back.

 

“Lou- I-“ Harry cut himself off with a broken whimper, his eyes clenching shut. He slowly travelled a hand down, cupping himself through his jeans, slowly starting to rub.

 

“Jesus, Haz.” Louis breathed out. “Real quick, okay? And you have to be quiet.” He mumbled.

 

Harry slowly nodded into his neck. His lips were parted and his heavy breaths were hitting Louis’ skin. He let out a quiet whine as he bucked forward into his hand.

 

“Babe. Take my shirt off and get your cock out. I don’t want you to come in your pants.” Louis told him.

 

Harry nodded again and slowly pushed himself up, sitting back on Louis’ waist. He reached out and grabbed the hem of the boy’s shirt, pulling it up over his head. He placed it to the side before reaching down, slowly undoing his pants. Louis reached out and pulled them down a bit so they were halfway down his thighs.

 

Harry reached into his boxers and gently pulled out his cock. There was already precome leaking out from the tip. Harry looked up to Louis with glassy eyes, his pupils blown wide. His lips were parted, little pants coming out.

 

“Go on, angel.” Louis murmured, moving his hands to Harry’s small hips.

 

Harry slowly started moving his hand up and down, thumbing at the tip when he got there. He let out a soft groan as he worked his hand over his cock.

 

He leant forward, supporting himself with one hand as he leant down to kiss Louis. Their lips and tongues tangled together, meeting with soft movements. Harry was releasing little whimpers into Louis’ mouth as he started to speed up his hand. The tip was dragging over Louis’ stomach, leaving a trail of precome wherever it went.

 

Louis moved his hands around, pushing them under Harry’s boxers and gripping his bum. Harry let out a quiet moan at the touch.

 

One of Louis’ hands travelled down the cleft of his arse, his fingers brushing over Harry’s entrance. He started rubbing them in circles over it, trying to bring the boy closer.

 

Harry let out a soft noise before parting from Louis, resting his forehead against the boy’s cheek as he let out heavy breaths.

 

“Good, babe. You’re being so good. Staying so quiet for me.” Louis whispered, pressing his fingers down harder.

 

“Yeah...” Harry gasped out, speeding up his hand.

 

“How you doin’?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“G-Good. I’m- I- I’m close.” Harry breathed out.

 

“Yeah? That’s good. Can you lick it up afterwards? Don’t have anything to clean up with.” Louis told him, still rubbing over his sensitive ring of muscles.

 

“Uh huh. Yeah... Can you- In?” He whispered.

 

“Don’t have any lube, love.” Louis murmured, spreading Harry’s cheeks with his other hand.

 

“Don’t care.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Might hurt, angel.” Louis said.

 

“Okay- That’s okay. I just- In. Please.” Harry whispered out.

 

“Tell me if it hurts...” Louis muttered, slowly pressing his middle finger into the boy.

 

“Good- It’s good. Move. Please, move.” Harry whimpered.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Only gonna do one though.” Louis said as he slowly started thrusting the finger, carefully curling it inside of him.

 

“Fuck.” Harry gasped, pressing back against Louis’ hand.

 

“There?” Louis asked.

 

“Please. God, please. Just do it.” Harry whined, thumbing over the head of his cock.

 

“Yeah, alright.” Louis said as he started thrusting his finger fast, hitting his prostate every time.

 

Harry let out a small grunt, his body tensing up. “Good, good. So good. Please- Just-“ He whimpered.

 

Louis pushed his finger into the boy’s prostate and started rubbing circles into it, Harry letting out a small sob at the stimulation. “That?” Louis questioned.

 

“Ye-Yeah... Mhm...” Harry moaned. “Cl- G-Gonna...”

 

“Come on, sweetheart. Come for me. You can do it, kitten.” Louis murmured.

 

Harry started moving his hand faster over his cock. He started trembling before releasing a high pitched whine, coming across Louis’ stomach.

 

“Good boy. You were so good. Come on. Clean it up, kitten.” Louis whispered as he pulled his hand away.

 

Harry nodded as he opened his eyes, looking down. He carefully shuffled down the bed so he was level with Louis’ stomach. He leant down and eagerly started lapping up the cum, swallowing it all. When he was done, he looked up to Louis.

 

Louis noticed a bit of cum on his nose and chin. “Come up here, babe.” Louis chuckled out.

 

Harry crawled up his body, sitting on his stomach. Louis hooked a hand around his neck and guided him down, sucking the cum off the boy’s chin and licking over his nose.

 

Louis reached down and rubbed his thumb over the tip of Harry’s cock, collecting the cum there. He brought his finger up to his mouth and sucked it off. “You alright now?” Louis asked, mouthing along the boy’s jaw line.

 

“Yeah. Thank you.” Harry murmured.

 

“Of course. But we need to get back downstairs.” Louis told him.

 

Harry nodded and sat back on Louis’ waist. Louis reached out and tucked him back into his boxers before pulling his pants back up, doing the zipper and button. Harry smiled down at him before crawling out of his lap and getting up from the bed.

 

Louis did the same, grabbing his shirt and pulling it back on. He reached out for Harry’s wrap and gestured for the boy to come closer.

 

Harry walked around the bed and stepped up to Louis, turning around so the boy could wrap his tail. Louis reached over and grabbed Harry’s shirt off the bed, pulling it on over the boy’s head. He picked up his beanie afterwards and placed it on his head.

 

“Ready?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah.” Harry replied, reaching out for Louis’ hand.

 

Louis smiled at him before leading them back downstairs, going into the kitchen. Jay was still talking to Sarah and Lily and Lou was talking to Mark.

 

Louis led them to the table, taking the seat next to Lou with Harry on the end.

 

“Everything alright, boys?” Mark asked, turning towards them.

 

“Everything’s fine.” Louis said, smiling at him.

 

Lou was staring at him curiously before glancing over to Harry. She leant in closer to Louis.

 

“Did you just do what I think you did?” She whispered.

 

“Probably not what you’re thinking but yes.” Louis whispered back.

 

“Oh my God. I can’t believe you! With all these people here?!” She whisper yelled.

 

“He got horny! I already told him we couldn’t earlier. I wasn’t gonna say no again. No harm done.” Louis said quietly.

 

“Jeez, he’s horny a lot.” She mumbled.

 

“Lot of pent up hormones. He’s never been with anyone or done anything before me. Legit nothing.” Louis muttered.

 

“Seriously? Poor boy. Well, that makes sense.” She replied.

 

“Yeah...” Louis whispered, smiling over at Harry who was looking at him curiously, his head cocked to the side. Louis just chuckled and reached out for his hand, twining their fingers together on top of the table. A small smile broke out on Harry’s face as he ducked his head down.

 

“Where’s Lux?” Louis asked.

 

“Lottie has her outside.” Lou said.

 

“Oh, God.” Louis chuckled, shaking his head out.

 

“Hey, Louis? Can you go get the girls from outside? The pizza’s here.” Jay said, pointing to the boxes on the counter.

 

“Yeah, Mum.” He turned to Harry. “Come on, love.” Louis said.

 

Harry nodded and got up after Louis, following him out to the garden.

 

“Hey, girls! There’s food in here!” Louis yelled from the deck.

 

“Pizza!” He heard Daisy scream.

 

Louis just smiled as everyone filed into the house, Lottie and Nathan coming in last. The boy shot him a dirty look as he walked by making Louis roll his eyes.

 

Louis led them inside but stopped before the living room, leaning up against the wall. He looked over to Harry and smiled before getting in between the boy’s legs, pressing his back against his chest.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, locking his fingers together above the waistband of his jeans. He leant down and tucked his face into Louis’ neck, breathing softly into his skin, the boy’s scent calming and welcoming.

 

Louis slowly turned around in Harry’s grasp, wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck and nuzzling into it. He rested his head against Harry’s shoulder, his eyes slipping shut as his fingers played with the curls on the boy’s neck.

 

Harry let out a soft sigh before turning to kiss Louis’ ear making the boy’s shoulders scrunch up before relaxing again. He lightly bit Louis’ earlobe before kissing his temple, goose bumps rising up on the boy’s arms.

 

Louis heard a camera click and he turned his head to see who it was. Lou was standing at the end of the hall with her phone in hand. Louis narrowed his eyes at her but she only smirked and walked away.

 

Louis huffed out a breath before turning and tucking his face back into Harry’s neck, nosing at the soft skin.

 

Harry unlinked his fingers and pushed his hands under the back of Louis’ t-shirt. He started lightly scratching over the boy’s back with one hand, the other pressed into the small of his back, holding him close.

 

Louis let out a little hum, pressing a small kiss to Harry’s neck. He felt Harry’s hand stop, making him let out a small whine.

 

Harry nudged his head with his chin making Louis look up to him. He saw Harry glance down the hall making him turn to look, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder.

 

He saw Adrianna standing at the end, staring at them. He smiled at her and moved his hand, waving at her before gesturing for her to come over.

 

She smiled and started walking over to them, stopping when she was standing next to them.

 

“Hi, sweetie.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Hello. Sorry. I know it’s not polite to stare.” She said, blushing light pink.

 

“Oh, it’s fine. Not a problem.” Louis replied. “You having a good time?” He asked.

 

“Yeah. I- I played football with everyone.” Adrianna said.

 

“That’s great!” Louis exclaimed.

 

She smiled widely and nodded.

 

“Why don’t you go have some pizza?” Louis suggested.

 

“Alright.” She replied, smiling before turning and walking down the hall.

 

Louis turned back towards Harry’s neck, pressing his face there. “She’s such a sweet girl.” He mumbled.

 

“Yeah, she is.” Harry agreed softly, starting to run his thumb up and down Louis’ spine.

 

Louis let out a soft moan and wrapped his arm back around Harry’s neck. “I love you so much, Harry.” Louis whispered.

 

“I love you too, Louis.” Harry replied.

 

Louis tilted his head and pressed a kiss under Harry’s ear before pulling back. He was staring up at the older boy, smiling softly as he ran his thumb along Harry’s hairline. Louis went up on his tippy toes and pressed their lips together, their eyes slipping shut.

 

Harry smiled against Louis’ lips as he pressed his palm into the boy’s back, pulling him in closer.

 

Louis captured Harry’s bottom lip and lightly sucked on it, Harry releasing a soft moan. Louis gently nibbled on his lip before soothing over it with his tongue. He pulled back, kissing his way down Harry’s jaw.

 

Harry let out a small giggle and squirmed under the press of his lips.

 

“How ‘bout we go get some pizza?” Louis murmured, his lips brushing Harry’s ear.

 

“Sounds good, Lou.” Harry replied.

 

Louis nodded before pulling back, grabbing Harry’s hand and leading them to the kitchen.

 

“You guys are adorable.” Jay said.

 

“What?” Louis asked, walking over to the counter to get him and Harry pizza.

 

Lou held out her phone for Louis to see. He took it from her, smiling at the picture she took. He walked over to Harry, showing him the picture as well.

 

“Wait... Is this on Instagram?” Louis asked, walking the phone back to Lou.

 

“I may have put it on there...” She chuckled.

 

Louis just laughed and shook his head. “Send me that picture, Louise.” He said.

 

“Of course.” She replied.

 

Louis walked back over to Harry, smiling up at him. “Come on, babe.” He mumbled, walking into the living room, Harry following behind.

 

Louis walked over to the armchair, letting Harry sit down before sitting in the boy’s lap. He picked up the piece of pizza and held it up for Harry to take a bite of. The boy happily complied, taking a bite before Louis did the same.

 

They sat there quietly, eating their pizza while listening in on what everyone was talking about.

 

Half an hour later, everyone was sitting there, watching The Little Mermaid on the TV.

 

“So she’s half fish?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“I do believe so.” Louis murmured, pressing a kiss to Harry’s jaw.

 

Harry smiled softly at the boy before turning his attention back to the screen.

 

“Does anyone want cake?” Jay called from where she was standing by the kitchen.

 

“I do!” Phoebe exclaimed, jumping up and running into the kitchen.

 

Everyone voiced their agreements and followed the girl into the kitchen.

 

Louis stood up from Harry’s lap, grabbing the boy’s hand as they walked toward the kitchen.

 

By the time they got in there, Daisy and Phoebe were sitting on one side of the table with a cake in the middle of them. Louis flicked the lights off as he walked over to the counter, leaning up against it.

 

Jay smiled at him before walking to the table, lighting all sixteen candles on the cake; eight for each of them.

 

“One, two, three...”

 

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Daisy and Phoebe. Happy birthday to you.”

 

“Make a wish!” Louis exclaimed, smiling over at the twins.

 

Their faces lit up and they leant forward to blow out the candles.

 

“Don’t tell anyone, loves.” Jay murmured as she pulled the candles out of the cake.

 

“Alright, Mum!” “Okay!”

 

Jay smiled as she moved the cake to the counter, cutting it up.

 

When everyone had their cake, they all made their way back into the living room.

 

Louis took his seat back in Harry’s lap, cuddling into his side as he fed him bites of cake.

 

Before anyone knew it, the movie was over and it was half past four.

 

“Kate! Time to go. We have to go pick up your brother from work.” Lily said.

 

Kate got up and walked over to the twins who were sitting on the other couch. She smiled at them before surging forward and wrapping them in a hug.

 

“Bye, Kate!” The twins said.

 

“Bye, guys. Bye, everyone!” Kate said as she walked over to her mum.

 

“It was lovely meeting you all.” Lily said.

 

“You too.” Louis called after her as she walked out of the door. “I liked her. She was nice.” Louis murmured, turning towards Harry.

 

“Yeah...” Harry whispered out.

 

Louis smiled before leaning over, pressing his lips to Harry’s, softly sucking on his bottom lip before pulling back.

 

Louis let out a small hum as his eyes fluttered open. “You taste yummy.” Louis giggled out.

 

Harry let out a small laugh before pressing his lips back against Louis’. One of Louis’ hands came up and cupped the back of the boy’s neck before pulling away.

 

His thumb was lightly stroking along his hairline as he tucked his face under the boy’s chin.

 

Harry let out a soft sigh as he brought his hand up to Louis’ hair, lightly running his fingers through it.

 

Sooner rather than later, the girls started leaving the party. By the time five fifteen rolled around, the only people left were Emily and her mum, Adrianna, and Nathan.

 

“I need to go to the toilet.” Emily announced.

 

“Come on! We’ll show you.” Phoebe said, Daisy nodding her agreement.

 

Emily followed the girls up and down the hall.

 

Adrianna looked over to Louis from where she was sitting on the couch. She slowly got up and made her way to the boys.

 

Louis noticed and looked over to her. “What’s up, love?” He asked quietly.

 

“Can I sit with you?” She whispered, looking down to her feet.

 

“Of course!” Louis said. “Come on up here.” He told her, patting his lap.

 

She smiled up at him before climbing on top of his lap, leaning back against Harry. “Hello.” She whispered, turning to face Harry.

 

“Hi.” He whispered back, wrapping an arm around her back so she didn’t fall off.

 

She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck, tucking her face into it.

 

“So, when are you going home?” Louis murmured, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

 

“I don’t know. I think my Mum said quarter to six.” Adrianna said, picking her head up to look at Louis.

 

“So, soon then, yeah?” He said.

 

She gave a small nod, turning to face Louis’. He smiled at her before leaning to rest his head against Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Lou-is!”

 

“What, Dais?” Louis murmured, turning to look at the twins who were now back in the room.

 

“Hi!” She exclaimed as she flopped down onto the couch.

 

Louis let out a small chuckle. “Like I said, you’re the silly one.” He muttered.

 

“Am not! You are!” She said.

 

“Whatever you say Dais...” Louis said.

 

 

Soon, six o’ clock was rolling around and there was a knock on the door.

 

“Lou, can you get that?!” Jay called from the kitchen.

 

“Yeah!” Louis called back. “Come on, love.” He muttered to Adrianna.

 

She nodded and got up from his lap, going to sit on the couch. Louis pecked Harry on the cheek before getting up and going to the door. He opened it revealing a lady that looked to be in her mid forties.

 

“Hi, I’m here for Adrianna?” She said.

 

“Of course. Come on in.” Louis said, stepping out of the way.

 

She smiled at him and walked into the house, Louis shutting the door behind her.

 

“Lou, who is i- Oh, hello.” Jay said from where she had just walked into the room.

 

“Hi, I’m Adrianna’s mum. My name is Christine.” The lady said.

 

“Lovely to meet you.” Jay said, making her way towards Christine. She outstretched a hand for her to shake.

 

“You as well, uh...”

 

“Oh, Jay. My name’s Jay.” Jay chuckled out.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Louis said quietly.

 

“Why don’t you come meet everyone?” Jay said.

 

“Oh, alright.” Christine said, following Jay to the kitchen.

 

Louis quickly left the room and came back holding a piece of paper. He walked over to Adrianna and crouched down in front of her, handing her the paper.

 

“Call me whenever you need me, okay?” Louis said softly.

 

She nodded and smiled, looking up to him. “Thank you, Louis.” She said quietly.

 

“Anytime.” He said before getting up.

 

She got up after him and walked over to the twins, wrapping them in a hug. “I had a good time. Happy birthday.” Adrianna told them.

 

“Bye!” The twins said.

 

Adrianna smiled before walking over to Louis, wrapping him in a tight hug. “Bye, sweetheart. Maybe I’ll see you again.” He said.

 

“What do you mean?” She asked.

 

“I live all the way out in London with Harry. But we visit every once in awhile.” Louis murmured.

 

“Oh, that makes sense.” Adrianna said.

 

“Yeah.” Louis chuckled out.

 

She pulled back and walked over to Harry, hugging him tightly “Bye, Harry.” She whispered.

 

“Bye.” He whispered back.

 

Adrianna pulled away just as her Mum was walking out of the kitchen. “Time to go, dear.” Christine said.

 

“Bye, everyone.” Adrianna said as she walked over to the door.

 

“Bye.” Louis called after her as they made their way out, the door shutting behind them.

 

Louis let out a small sigh before plopping back into Harry’s lap. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck and nuzzled his face into it.

 

“Hi, sweetheart.” Louis murmured, pressing a kiss under the boy’s ear.

 

“Hi, Lou.” Harry mumbled, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist.

 

“Come on, Emily! Time to go!” Sarah called.

 

Emily got up from the couch and hugged the twins before making her way over to her mum.

 

“Bye, everyone. It was lovely to meet you.” Sarah said as she opened the door.

 

“You too, Sarah.” Louis said as they shut the door.

 

Just then, Lottie and Nathan came in from the back.

 

“He’s leaving.” She mumbled.

 

“Oh, alright.” Louis said, getting up from Harry to walk over to them. He walked them to the door and opened it for Nathan. “Nice to meet you, Nathan.” He said sweetly.

 

“Uh, yeah... You too, Louis.” Nathan muttered. He turned and hugged Lottie before walking out the door, taking a seat on the front step.

 

Louis shut the door behind him but pressed his back against it, crossing his arms and looking at Lottie.

 

“What?!” She exclaimed.

 

“Not happy with you.” Louis muttered, glaring at the younger girl.

 

All of a sudden, they heard from through the open window, “No, her brother’s a fucking queer! He’s a fucking fag. Him and his boyfriend.”

 

Lottie’s eyes went wide and Louis’ jaw dropped. He quickly spun around and swung the door open, making Nathan jump and whip his head around.

 

“Hi, yeah, you’re not seeing my sister anymore and I suggest you leave before I kick your arse.” Louis said sweetly.

 

Nathan just scrambled off the stairs and walked down the street.

 

Louis shook his head and turned back into the house, shutting the door behind himself.

 

“Congrats! You’re single!” Louis exclaimed before brushing past her, going towards the kitchen.

 

Lottie let out a small sigh and turned to follow him. “I would’ve done it anyways.” She said, taking a seat at the end of the table next to Louis.

 

“Done what?” Jay asked.

 

“Lottie’s single.” Louis mumbled, dropping his head into his hands as he rubbed his temples.

 

“Why?!” Jay questioned.

 

“Becau-“

 

“Because Nathan’s a homophobic little shit, to put it nicely.” Louis grumbled out.

 

“Louis...” Jay said.

 

“Well, he is! You didn’t hear what he said!” Louis exclaimed.

 

“What did he say?” Mark asked.

 

“I’m not saying it. I hate that word.” Louis whispered.

 

“He didn’t...”

 

“Yeah, Mum. He did.” Louis said. “I’m going upstairs. Call me down for dinner whenever.” He mumbled before leaving the room.

 

Harry came in about a minute later. “Is he okay?” He asked quietly, looking around at everyone.

 

“He’s a little upset. Why don’t you go talk to him, sweetheart.” Jay suggested.

 

Harry nodded and turned to leave the room. He made his way up the stairs and stopped outside of Louis’ room, pressing his ear to it but hearing nothing. He carefully opened the door only to be met with a “Go away.”

 

“Oh, sorry. I’ll just-“

 

“Harry?” Louis whispered.

 

“Yeah, Lou?” Harry said softly.

 

“Oh, kitten. I’m sorry. You can come in.” Louis sniffled out, wiping his eyes in the dark room.

 

Harry slipped into the room, the door clicking shut behind him as he made his way to the bed.

 

“Are you crying?” Harry asked softly as he crawled onto the bed, sitting back against the headboard.

 

Louis rolled over and curled into the boy’s side, pressing his face into his shirt. “People suck.” He mumbled, wrapping his arms around Harry’s stomach and his leg around the boy’s thigh.

 

Harry let out a small sigh as he brought his hand up to Louis’ hair, running his fingers through it. “Yeah, Lou. I know.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis sniffled and tilted his head so he was looking up at Harry. The boy reached out and wiped over Louis’ cheeks, brushing away his tears. He shuffled down the bed so they were face to face, his hand still on Louis’ cheek.

 

“What happened, Lou?” Harry asked.

 

“Ugh, just- People are so stupid.” Louis groaned before tucking his face underneath Harry’s, their cheeks pressed together. “I just don’t understand why people have to be mean to other people because of who they love.” He whispered, another tear falling down his face.

 

“I don’t understand...” Harry said.

 

“Nathan. Nathan is homophobic. He hates gay people. Boys who like boys. People like me. I’m in love with you, Harry. And he doesn’t like that.” Louis said quietly.

 

“Oh... I didn’t even know that was an issue.” Harry whispered.

 

“A very big one.” Louis sighed before pulling back to look at Harry. “I just don’t want to be judged for who I love.”

 

Harry just stared at him before slowly leaning in and connecting their lips. “I love you, and I don’t care what people think. You shouldn’t either.” He mumbled before tilting his head so their lips could move together.

 

Louis nodded as he brought his hand up, pushing Harry’s beanie off so he could grab his curls. Louis let out a soft sigh, his fingertips brushing over Harry’s ear, making it twitch. A small smile broke out on the older boy’s face as he started giggling making Harry giggle as well.

 

“How ‘bout we get your wrap off, love.” Louis suggested.

 

Harry nodded, a small smile on his face as he sat up, pulling his shirt over his head. Louis sat up as well and reached out for the boy, undoing his wrap and dropping it off the side of the bed.

 

He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pulled him on top of himself, wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck, still giggling. Harry smiled down at him before pressing their lips together, purring softly as Louis’ hands stroked over his ears.

 

“Love you, kitten.” Louis mumbled before gently nipping Harry’s bottom lip.

 

Harry licked over Louis’ lips before trailing kisses down his jaw, lightly sucking on his ear. “Love you too, Lou.” He murmured before gently biting down below Louis’ ear, sucking on the skin until there was a bruise.

 

Louis let out a soft moan and moved his hands to Harry’s hair but Harry grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed.

 

“Oh...” Louis purred out, dipping his head back to give Harry easier access.

 

Louis felt Harry smirk into his skin as the boy trailed kisses across his neck, sucking and biting his way there. He stopped under his jaw and bit down before licking over the teeth marks. Harry trailed his lips down and nudged Louis’ shirt out of the way with his nose so he could suck on that one spot.

 

Louis let out a sharp gasp as Harry bit down on the already sensitive bruise there before starting to suck harshly. He let out a small whine as his legs squirmed around underneath the taller boy, his eyes clenched shut.

 

“H-Haz...” Louis whimpered out.

 

Harry dragged his tongue up the side of Louis’ neck before pushing himself up to hover over Louis’ face. He slid his hands from the older boy’s wrists so their fingers were linked together, smiling down at him.

 

Louis smiled back before stretching up to press their lips together briefly before dropping back down.

 

Harry let out a small giggle and leant down to nudge their noses together, kissing Louis’ cheek.

 

“We should go back downstairs, love.” Louis whispered out.

 

Harry gave a small nod and sat back on Louis’ lap, pulling the boy’s hands with him. Louis smiled up at him and pulled his hands back, pushing himself up. Harry crawled off of him and grabbed his shirt as he stood up, pulling it back on.

 

Louis let out a small sigh before climbing out of bed and walking over to Harry, grabbing the boy’s waist as he rested his forehead in between Harry’s shoulder blades.

 

“Come on, babe.” Louis murmured, stepping around the boy as he grabbed his hand, leading them back downstairs. He led them into the kitchen, everyone stopping their conversations as he walked in. “I’m fine.” He groaned, taking a seat at the table, Harry taking the one next to him.

 

“Alright, Boobear. You know how worried I get.” Jay sighed from where she was standing at the stove.

 

“Yeah, I know. But I’m fine. I promise.” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s hand so he could play with the boy’s fingers.

 

“Okay...” Jay said.

 

“Hey, I hate to do this, but I have to get going.” Mark said from across the table.

 

“Really?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah, Lou.” Mark sighed.

 

Louis nodded and got up from the table. He went over to Mark and wrapped him in a tight hug.

 

“Bye, Dad.” Louis whispered.

 

“Bye, Lou.” Mark whispered back.

 

Louis pulled back and made his way back to his seat while Mark said goodbye to Lottie.

 

“Bye, Harry. It was lovely meeting you.” Mark said.

 

“You too, Mark.” Harry said with a smile.

 

Mark smiled at him before leaving the room to say goodbye to the twins and Fizzy.

 

“I guess this would be a good time for me to head out as well.” Lou said.

 

“I suppose.” Jay chuckled out.

 

Lou got up from the table and walked over to Jay, pecking her on the cheek. “Bye, Jay.”

 

“Bye, darling. Tell Tom we said hi, yeah?” Jay chuckled out.

 

“Of course.” Lou replied as she moved over to Louis. Louis pecked the top of Lux’s head before Lou kissed his cheek. “Bye, Tommo. Bye, Harry.” Lou said softly.

 

“Bye, Lou.” “Bye.” They replied.

 

Lou smiled back at them before leaving the room.

 

“Sorry ‘bout your boyfriend, Lottie.” Louis mumbled, looking over to the girl.

 

“Eh, it’s okay. I’ll find someone better. Not my last relationship, yeah?” She said softly.

 

“Exactly.” Louis chuckled out.

 

“Girls! Dinner!” Jay called into the living room.

 

The twins and Fizzy made their way into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. Dinner was quick and over before anyone knew it. Louis stayed to help Jay with the dishes as Harry went into the living room with the girls.

 

When Louis was done, he went into the living room to find Harry on the couch with a twin on either side of him, petting his ears. Louis smiled as he walked around the couch and sat down in the arm chair, looking onto the sight.

 

Harry had a low purr coming out of him, his eyes barely shut. His eyes fluttered open and he glanced to the armchair where he had heard Louis sit down, smiling over at the older boy.

 

Louis smiled back as he reached for the remote, turning on the TV. “Girls, what do you want to watch? Pick something before bed.” He said, addressing the twins.

 

“Can we watch Mulan?” Phoebe asked.

 

“Sure. Now, make some room over there.” Louis chuckled out, getting up and squeezing between Daisy and Harry. He tucked himself under the boy’s arm as he put the movie on, placing the remote on the table when he was done.

 

Louis dozed off about halfway through the movie and when he woke up it was just him and Harry in the room, the boy lazily stroking through his hair. Louis let out a soft sigh and nuzzled into Harry’s neck, his eyes still shut.

 

“Tired, Lou?” Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead.

 

“Mmm, yeah...” Louis sighed out.

 

“Bed, then?” Harry asked softly.

 

“Mhm...” Louis hummed.

 

“Come on, love.” Harry whispered, gently nudging the boy.

 

Louis nodded and slowly stood up, stretching out above his head. He let out a yawn and groggily rubbed at his eyes. He started making his way towards the stairs, Harry following behind him.

 

They made their way to the bathroom to brush their teeth before going across the hall into Louis room. Louis peeled his clothes off and collapsed onto the bed, crawling under the covers. Harry did the same and got under the covers, shuffling so he was next to Louis. Louis smiled and wrapped his arm around Harry’s stomach. He leant up and kissed the younger boy softly before dropping his head down, resting it on Harry’s chest. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulder, holding the boy close.

 

“Night, Haz. I love you, kitten.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Night, Louis. I love you too.” Harry whispered before slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

+

 

Louis was awoken in the middle of the night to loud cries and sobbing coming from next to him, Harry thrashing around, his ears flat. Louis shot up and looked over to the younger boy, who was still seemingly asleep.

 

“Shit. Harry. Harry, wake up.” Louis said, shaking the crying boy. Harry let out a loud cry and tried to push Louis’ hands away. “Baby, come on. You gotta wake up. Harry!” Louis said loudly, still shaking the boy.

 

Louis’ door swung open to reveal a very worried looking Jay. “Is he alright?” She asked frantically.

 

“He’s having a nightmare but he won’t wake up! Harry! Come on!” Louis shouted, shaking him even harder.

 

Harry shot up, his eyes flying open as he moved away from Louis, cornering himself against the headboard. He was shaking and there were still tears coming from his eyes.

 

“Mum, can you go make some tea?” Louis asked. Jay nodded and left the room.

 

“Kitten?” Louis said quietly, moving towards Harry.

 

Harry let out a small noise and shuffled back, moving away from Louis, silent tears running down his cheeks.

 

Louis reached out for the kitten eared boy but Harry just pushed his hand away.

 

“What’s wrong?” Louis whispered, staring wide eyed at Harry.

 

Harry let out a quiet whimper and shook his head before pulling his legs up to his chest and dropping his head down, a small sob escaping him.

 

Louis shuffled up the bed so he was sitting against the headboard. He reached a hand out, lightly placing it on Harry’s back only to have to boy flinch away.

 

“Stop. P-Please, stop. Don’t- Don’t- Please, don’t.” Harry wheezed out, wrapping his arms around his legs tighter.

 

Louis quickly pulled his hand away. “Okay... But can you tell me why?” Louis whispered.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

“Alright... You know I love you, right?” Louis said.

 

Harry shook his head again.

 

“What do you mean no?” Louis asked.

 

“Y-You- You said- Said you- Said you didn’t. T-Told me y-you never c-could. N-Never did.” Harry whimpered out.

 

Louis let out a gasp. “No. Ki-Kitten, that’s not true. I do love you. It was just a dream. A terrible dream.” Louis whispered.

 

“Y-You- You also- You hit me, a lot. An-And y-you kicked me. I-I can feel it. Th-Then y-you threw m-me out, on the st-streets.” Harry wheezed out.

 

“I would never do that! Harry, you have to believe me. I love you more than anything, sweetheart. You really need to know that. It was just a nightmare. It never happened and never will happen. I promise you that. I swear on my life I will never hurt you or throw you out or stop loving you. I promise. You mean everything to me and I don’t want to live without you, okay? Can you please look at me?” Louis said softly.

 

Harry let out a small whimper but picked his head up, glancing over to Louis. The older boy had a sad expression on his face with tears in his eyes.

 

“I promise.” Louis whispered, a few of his tears falling.

 

Harry let out a little whine and nodded. He immediately uncurled from himself and crawled over to Louis, into the boy’s lap. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, one going to the boy’s hair. His ears were still flat and he was still slightly shaking.

 

Louis lightly gripped Harry’s hair and pulled him back so they were looking at each other. “I love you so much.” Louis breathed out.

 

Harry started nodding frantically. “I- Yeah... I l-love you too.” He whispered before leaning forward to connect their lips.

 

He immediately started moving his lips against Louis’, heavy breaths being released from his nose as he brought his hands up to the older boy’s hair.

 

Louis let out a small sigh as their lips worked together. He reluctantly pulled back, panting lightly into Harry’s mouth. “Let me show you how much I love you.” Louis breathed out.

 

Harry let out a whine and nodded. Louis kissed him again as he guided the boy so he was lying back against the pillows, moving in between his legs.

 

He had one hand supporting him and the other was running over Harry’s chest, thumbing over his nipples before trailing down. He gently squeezed Harry’s half hard cock through his boxers making the boy release a soft moan.

 

Jay was right outside the door when that happened. Her eyes went wide and she placed the tray of tea to the side of the door before turning to go back to bed.

 

“Gotta be quiet, angel. Everyone’s sleeping.” Louis murmured as he pulled back from Harry.

 

He moved from in between the boy’s legs and pulled his boxers down, off his legs. Louis pulled off his own boxer and tossed them off the bed before getting back in between Harry’s legs.

 

He reached out for the nightstand and opened the drawer, grabbing the lube. He uncapped it and poured some on his fingers, bringing them down to Harry’s entrance. Louis lightly pressed his fingers against it making Harry whine and squirm.

 

“Please... Please, Lou.” Harry whimpered out, spreading his legs further apart.

 

“I love you, yeah? So, I want to show you.” Louis whispered, lightly tracing Harry’s rim with his pointer finger.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Yeah, Lou.” Harry breathed out, nodding his head.

 

Louis leant up and connected their lips just as he pressed in his finger making Harry let out a quiet moan against his lips. He gently started thrusting his finger as he started to move his lips against Harry’s, working his tongue into the boy’s mouth.

 

He thrust his finger a few times before slowly pressing in another one, Harry letting out a soft sigh at the pleasant stretch. He dropped his head back and started purring with his eyes shut as Louis slowly scissored his fingers before he started thrusting them, curling and twisting them as he worked the digits inside the boy.

 

Harry let out a quiet meow and his back arched when Louis hit his prostate, his cock now fully hard and leaking against his stomach. He started letting out heavy breaths, his chest heaving as his hands curled into the sheets.

 

Louis started pushing in his last finger, slowly joining it with the others. Harry mewled softly, his hole clenching at the intrusion before relaxing again.

 

Louis leant down and started peppering kisses across Harry’s chest as he started scissoring his fingers in the boy. Harry let out a quiet sob as Louis’ fingers pressed into his prostate, his head dropping to the side.

 

“Lou, please... Can you, please?” Harry whimpered out, looking down to the older boy.

 

Louis looked up at him just as he took one of his nipples in between his lips, sucking on it as he nodded. He released it and sat back, gently withdrawing his fingers from the younger boy.

 

He reached out for the lube and put some in his palm, reaching down and coating his cock. He gently gripped Harry’s thighs and pushed them up, spreading his legs wider.

 

“You okay, kitten?” Louis breathed out.

 

“Uh huh...” Harry whimpered.

 

Louis reached down and gripped his cock, guiding it to Harry’s entrance. Harry let out a soft sigh as Louis’ cock brushed his sensitive ring of muscles. Louis slowly started pushing in, the younger boy letting out a small whine.

 

Harry hooked his legs around Louis’ waist and pulled him in, but Louis pushed back.

 

“Slow, kitten. We’re taking it slow, okay?” Louis whispered.

 

“Yeah...” Harry whispered, dropping his legs from their perch on Louis’ waist.

 

“I don’t want this to be another fuck. I want you to know how much I love you. I want to make love to you.” Louis said as he slowly pushed the rest of the way in.

 

Harry let out a small whimper and nodded. Louis reached up and tangled their fingers together, pressing Harry’s hands into the pillows as he slowly pulled out before pushing back in.

 

Harry was staring up at Louis with tears in his eyes as the older boy slowly started thrusting into him.

 

“I love you. Fuck, Louis. I love you so much.” Harry whimpered out, a few tears escaping his eyes.

 

Louis leant down and kissed them away. “I love you too, Harry. More than anything.” Louis whispered before pressing their lips together.

 

Their lips starting working together before Louis pushed his tongue out, running it along Harry’s lips until the boy opened his mouth. Their tongues met languidly, slowly running along each others.

 

Harry planted his feet on the bed and slowly started rocking back, meeting Louis for each thrust. The new angle had Louis hitting his prostate with every thrust. Harry let out a soft groan, clenching around the older boy.

 

“Faster, please.” Harry mumbled out, Louis nodding in response.

 

Louis squeezed his hand before letting go. He leant back and gripped Harry’s thighs, pushing his legs up as he started thrusting into him, faster than before.

 

The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing, quiet groans, and the slap of skin on skin as Louis thrust into Harry.

 

Harry let out a meow as Louis made a hard thrust to his prostate, his eyes clenching shut. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, pulling him down and connecting their lips. The kiss was sensual and slow, their tongues and lips dragging together.

 

Harry was whimpering and mewling into his mouth as he bit down on Louis’ bottom lip before pushing his tongue back into the boy’s mouth.

 

Harry let out a small whine before pulling back. “Cl- Lou, I’m close.” Harry whined as Louis pressed kisses down his jaw.

 

“Yeah... Hold on, baby. I’m almost there.” Louis whispered, his hot breath hitting Harry’s ear.

 

He started thrusting harder into the boy beneath him, Harry letting out a small cry as he hit his prostate. Louis let out a loud groan and dropped his head down onto Harry’s shoulder as he reached a hand between them, grabbing Harry’s cock and stroking quickly. Harry let out a small sob at the added stimulation.

 

“Lou- I’m-“

 

“Come.” Louis whispered and Harry did, arching his back off the bed and coming onto their stomachs as Louis released into him with a quiet moan.

 

Louis slowly put down Harry’s legs and pushed himself up to look at the boy, only to find him with tears dripping down his cheeks.

 

“Harry, baby, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Louis asked worriedly, cupping the boy’s cheek.

 

“N- I- I-“

 

“What is it?” Louis whispered out, brushing the tears off the boy’s face.

 

“I love you. I love you so much. I’m sorry. I don’t- I don’t know why-“ Harry sobbed out.

 

“No, no... Shh... It’s alright, angel. It’s okay. I love you too, sweetheart. I’m gonna pull out and clean us up and then we can cuddle or talk or go to sleep. Whatever you want, love. I love you too.” Louis whispered out, pressing a few kisses to Harry’s lips.

 

Harry sniffled softly and nodded. “O-Okay.” He whispered.

 

Louis pressed a small kiss to his lips before kneeling back. He reached down and gripped the base of his cock, slowly pulling out, Harry releasing a small whimper. Louis pressed a kiss to his bent knee before pulling back, crawling off the bed and making his way to the door.

 

He carefully opened it and peeked out, noticing the tray of tea next to it. He let out a small sigh and pushed the door open, tiptoeing across the hall. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it, cleaning himself up before grabbing another one and dampening it. He brought it across the hall and padded over to the bed, kneeling down on the side. Harry was laying there with his eyes shut, light breaths escaping him.

 

“Open your legs, babe.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry let out a noise of acknowledgement and spread his legs. Louis reached down and lightly ran the cloth over Harry’s entrance, wiping away the cum. Harry let out a little whine but remained still nonetheless.

 

“Sorry, love. Almost done.” Louis said, bringing the cloth up to Harry’s stomach, wiping away the cum there. When he was cleaned off, Louis brought the washcloth to the hamper.

 

He made his way back to the bed and crawled up, pulling the covers out from under them so he could cover them.

 

Harry let out a soft noise and shuffled into Louis’ arms, wrapping his own around the boy’s waist. He tangled their legs together as he pressed his face into Louis’ neck.

 

“Okay, so, cuddling is checked off the list. Do you want to talk or go to sleep?” Louis asked quietly. Harry let out a noise that sounded like talk. “Okay, you wanna talk about what happened?” Louis questioned. Harry nodded into his neck. “Alright, go ahead.” Louis murmured, stroking his fingers across Harry’s back.

 

“I, so...” Harry let out a whine and pushed his face further into Louis’ neck.

 

“Take your time, babe. No rush.” Louis whispered, bringing his fingers up to card through the boy’s curls.

 

“So, like... I told you I loved you and you didn’t say anything, so I asked you if- if you loved me and you- you laughed. You said you never could and you never did. An-And I started crying and you yelled at me. Told- Told me to stop. Then you hit me and you just- you just kept hitting me. And I- I fell to the ground and you kicked me. And I could feel it, Lou. I could feel it. And then you- you told me to leave a-and never come back. So, I did... And then I woke up.” Harry said quietly.

 

“No, sweetheart. That would never- I would never. Baby...” Louis choked out. He pulled back from Harry and leant down, pressing a kiss to the boy’s lips.

 

Harry let out a whimper and pulled back. “I know, Lou. I just- It was so real.” Harry whispered.

 

“I know, but you need to know that that will never ever ever happen. Ever. I promise. I love you so much.” Louis said softly.

 

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry said, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Louis’ lips.

 

Louis smiled against his lips before pulling back. “How ‘bout we go to bed, angel. It’s really late.” Louis said, glancing to the clock that read four fifty seven.

 

“Yeah, okay...” Harry sighed out, tucking his face back into Louis’ neck.

 

“I love you so much, kitten. I will always love you. Goodnight, sweetheart.” Louis mumbled out, pressing his face into Harry’s curls. He lightly nosed at one of the boy’s ears making him release a soft purr.

 

Harry pressed a light kiss to Louis’ neck. “I love you too, Louis. Goodnight.” Harry murmured out, his lips still pressed to Louis’ neck as he fell asleep.

 

Louis pulled him in closer and slowly drifted off.

 

(And if they had to deal with Lottie asking why she heard meowing in the middle of the night the next morning, then so be it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys! i'm so happy! i've been itching to start writing again and now i can!
> 
> feedback is always lovely<3 xx


	32. You're My Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just the day following the last chapter and i'm pretty sure the last chapter at louis' house
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO SIGNIFICANTLY SHORTER THAN THE LAST BECAUSE LETS BE HONEST I DON'T THINK I'LL EVER WRITE SOMETHING THAT LONG AGAIN.
> 
> TRIGGERWARNINGS: MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND IF YOU SQUINT NONCON BUT NOT REALLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my birthday is the twenty first! i'm getting my licence! and i may possibly be buying my 1d movie tickets like today. oops sorrynotsorry. 
> 
> I ALSO MY BE GETTING A CHESTPIECE OMG IM SO EXCITED. (that's a tattoo on your chest for those who don't know)
> 
> and my cousins staying over tonight!
> 
> i already know what the next chapter's gonna be too so yay!
> 
> i suppose this one was just a filler really but there's some follow up so #yolo
> 
> also i typed like the end of this with a bandaid on my finger. a lot harder than you'd think and my fucking cat kept sitting on my chest and stepping on my keyboard what a sweetheart he is.
> 
> what elese can i tell you since i don't know when i'll be updating hmm...
> 
> well i'm a senior in high school and i bought one direction school supplies..  
> i need to get some for college too! because i'm taking college courses this year yay!
> 
> OH I GOT A JOB WOOHOO  
> but they're gonna make me take out my piercings and get fillers for my gauges stupid panera.
> 
> uhmm....  
> i'm going on vaction the eighteenth!  
> and i'm going to broadway on sunday!
> 
> jeez my summer has been so much busier than i expected. which is why i've barely updated.
> 
> ugh i feel so bad about that.  
> sorry i'm like trying to get everything out because there's always things i need to tell you guys and i don't update quick enough.
> 
> OH so my brother got an underage DUI  
> because he's a fucking dumbass and he keeps buying beebee guns and HE SHOT MY LOUIS CUTOUT I'M SO PISSED.
> 
> he'll be buying me a new one thank you very much.
> 
> jesus this is long okay so i think that it.  
> i love you all very much and feedback is lovely.

“I heard screaming last night.”

 

Jay looked up from her book at the kitchen table to find Fizzy standing in the doorway. Her hair was all over the place and her eyes were barely open.

 

“Woke me up.” She mumbled out.

 

“Oh, well...” Jay cut herself off with a sigh, closing her book and putting it down.

 

“I think it woke up the twins too.” Fizzy muttered.

 

Jay let out a heavy sigh. “It, uhm, Harry... He just had a bad dream.” She said.

 

“Oh... Is-“

 

All of a sudden, the twins came running into the kitchen.

 

“Morning, Mum!” Daisy chirped, running over to the older woman and pecking her cheek.

 

“Good morning!” Phoebe said, copying her twin’s actions before taking a seat at the table.

 

“Good morning, girls. Sleep alright?” Jay said.

 

“I heard someone crying! It woke me up! Are they alright?” Daisy asked.

 

“Yes, love. Everything’s fine.” Jay said.

 

“Who was it?” Phoebe asked.

 

“It was Harry but h-“

 

“Harry?! Is he okay? What’s wrong?” Daisy asked frantically.

 

“Girls! He’s fine.” Jay chuckled out. “He just had a bad dream. Everybody gets them.”

 

“Oh... Can we go see him?” Phoebe asked.

 

“Let the boys sleep. They were up late. Just come eat some breakfast.” Jay said, getting up and going to the stove to bring the pan of eggs to the table.

 

Fizzy trudged over and plopped down into a chair just as Lottie walked in.

 

“Why did I hear meowing at like five in the morning?” She grumbled, making her way to the table and sitting down.

 

“You just missed the whole explanation.” Jay sighed. “Harry had a bad dream. But I don’t know why there was meowing. Alright, love?”

 

“Whatever.” Lottie mumbled before dropping her head down onto her crossed arms.

 

+

 

Louis woke up to a soft suction pressure travelling across his chest and neck. It was warm and wet and _oh, that was Harry’s mouth,_ Louis thought.

 

“Haz.” Louis breathed out, dropping his head to the side.

 

Harry only responded with a loud purr and a lick to his collarbone.

 

“You okay, baby?” Louis murmured, bringing his hand up to card through Harry’s curls. He lightly thumbed over one of the boy’s ears causing him to purr out.

 

“Mmm...” Harry hummed out.

 

Harry was halfway on top of Louis. He had one leg wrapped around the boy’s waist. His head and half his chest were resting on top of Louis’ and he had one hand resting next to his head.

 

Harry started rubbing his hand across Louis’ chest, thumbing over his nipple before moving down, wrapping his hand around the boy’s side. He was panting into Louis’ chest, his eyes barely shut. He nuzzled into the side of Louis’ chest before turning and sucking right next to his nipple.

 

“Jesus. Are you hard, angel? I can feel it.” Louis said softly, opening his eyes and tilting his head down so he could look at Harry.

 

He trailed his hand from Harry’s hair down to the boy’s jaw, running his thumb down it before lightly tracing the side of Harry’s lips. Harry slowly looked up to Louis with lust blown eyes.

 

“Do you know why you’re like this?” Louis murmured, gently tilting Harry’s face away from his chest so he could answer him.

 

Harry looked at him wide eyed before nodding, licking over his lips.

 

“Can you tell me, sweetheart? Tell me what got you like this?” Louis cooed, running his thumb across Harry’s swollen bottom lip.

 

“I- I had- I had a dream- a dream about you. It was- I-“ Harry cut himself off with a whine, his eyes squeezing shut.

 

Harry’s cock was hot and heavy, pressed between his stomach and Louis’ hip. Louis felt Harry’s hips twitch, his cock rubbing up against his side, precome leaking onto the tan skin.

 

“Shh, shh. Come on, kitten. Can you tell me what happened? I want to know what happened, lovey.” Louis whispered, running his fingers through Harry’s curls.

 

“S-Sorry...” Louis nodded, letting him know it was alright. “We were- You were- We- We were home- We were at home and- and in- in bed- and you were- we- you were- you were riding- me- and... Lou.”  Harry whimpered, his cheeks turning bright red.

 

“Shh... Yeah, baby, yeah. It’s alright. There’s nothing wrong with that. No need to be embarrassed. I have dreams like that too. It’s okay, sweetheart.” Louis cooed softly.

 

“Lou- I- It hurts.” Harry choked out.

 

“Shh, it’s alright. Get yourself off, babe. You’re allowed. Just gotta be quiet.” Louis murmured, lightly stroking behind Harry’s ear.

 

Harry started grinding his hips into Louis’ side but stopped. “Can I?” He whispered.

 

Louis let out a breathy chuckle. “Whatever you want, love. That’s fine.” Louis whispered, dropping his head back.

 

Harry started grinding again, rubbing his cock into Louis’ hip. He was letting out little whimpers and whines, his cheek smushed against Louis’ chest as he rocked against the boy’s body. His hand clenched around Louis’ side, fingers digging in before he moved it down, reaching in between them to grab his cock.

 

Harry let out a small sob as he started stroking, the long awaited friction feeling amazing. Louis was still stroking through his hair, sometimes scratching behind his ears. Harry was still grinding against Louis’, his balls rubbing into the boy’s side as he rocked into his fist.

 

He started moving his hand faster, thumbing at the tip when he reached it. Harry let out a quiet whine and turned his head so he could suck on Louis’ collarbone.

 

Louis let out a breathy laugh. “You’re alright, babe. So perfect.” Louis chuckled out.

 

Harry let out a low groan and lightly bit down as he pressed his thumb into his slit. He started stroking faster, twisting his hand. Louis could feel him trembling and he knew he was getting close.

 

“You close, kitten? I know you are. I can tell. You gonna come? Come all over the both of us? I bet you will. Gonna make a mess. I love it.” Louis whispered out, lightly tugging on Harry’s hair.

 

Harry whined and nodded, dropping his head down, little pants escaping him, his eyes glancing up to Louis. Louis smiled, his features soft and calm, eyes still glazed over with sleep.

 

“Hi, sweetheart.” Louis said softly. Harry was staring at him with pleading eyes. “Come on, babe. Come on. Come for me. I want you to come for me.” He murmured.

 

Harry’s breath hitched, his eyes squeezing shut as his hips twitched, coming onto their stomachs. Harry let out a small whine, still stroking himself through his orgasm.

 

“Good. That was good. So amazing. So perfect. So gorgeous. I love you so much, angel. You’re absolutely perfect.” Louis whispered, stroking his fingers along Harry’s hairline on the back of his neck.

 

Harry was panting into Louis’ chest as he carefully uncurled his fingers from around his cock. Louis carefully peeled back the covers so they wouldn’t get cum anywhere. He reached over to the nightstand, grabbing some tissues and bringing them back to them.

 

Louis looked down to see Harry with his fingers in his mouth, licking the cum off. Louis’ eyes widened but he let him, bringing his hand back to Harry’s hair to stroke through it. Harry let out a soft noise and glanced up to Louis, the boy only smiling. He glanced to the tissues then back to Louis.

 

Harry slowly pulled his fingers from his mouth and reached out for the tissues, taking them from Louis. He carefully moved so he was flat on his back before reaching down and wiping the cum off his stomach and side. He turned and did the same to Louis before dropping the tissues off the side of the bed.

 

Harry immediately curled back into Louis’ side, resting his head on the boy’s chest and gripping onto his shoulder.

 

“You okay, Haz?” Louis asked quietly, lightly stroking down the boy’s back. He was shaking and his eyes were shut. “Hazza, can you look at me, love?” Louis questioned. Harry choked out a whimper but pulled back and looked up at Louis. “What’s wrong, love?” Louis asked.

 

Harry whined and shook his head, pressing his face into Louis’ chest. His nails were digging into Louis’ shoulder and Louis could feel hot tears hitting his skin. Harry started giving kitten licks to wherever his mouth could reach.

 

“Haz, come up here and kiss me properly. Okay?” Louis told him.

 

Harry whined and shuffled up Louis’ body so they were face to face. He leant in and pressed a quick kiss to Louis’ lips before dropping his head back down.

 

“Are you scared of something? What’s wrong?” Louis asked cautiously. He reached out and wiped the tears from Harry’s cheeks but Harry flinched away.

 

Harry gave a slight nod, squeezing his eyes shut again.

 

“Okay, so what are you scared of?” Louis asked. Harry started shaking his head but Louis’ grabbed his chin making him flinch again. “You need to tell me so I can help.” Louis told him.

 

Harry let out a small whimper and whispered something so quiet, Louis didn’t hear him.

 

“I didn’t hear that, love. Can you say it again?” Louis whispered.

 

“You.” Harry sobbed out before pulling out of Louis’ grasp and moving to the other side of the bed.

 

Louis gasped, a hand flying to cover his mouth. Harry was curled into himself, facing away from Louis, little sobs escaping him.

 

“No. Kitten. Is this about your dream? From last night? Baby, please... I can’t-“ Louis choked out, wiping away his tears that were cascading down his cheeks. “It never happened. Harry, please- I- Fuck. I never hurt you, angel. I will never hurt you. You really need to know that. I love you so fucking much, Haz...” Louis choked out, letting out a small sob.

 

Louis could hear little wheezing breaths escaping the younger boy. He sat up in criss cross position and moved closer.

 

“No. Fuck! Haz, come on.” Louis said, reaching out so he could try to roll Harry onto his back but the boy fought back. “Harry, you have to lay on your back. Come on. I need you to breathe for me, babe. I can’t lose you. Please. I promise no one’s gonna hurt you. Baby, please!” Louis sobbed out.

 

Harry finally complied, rolling onto his back. His eyes were wide and there were little gasping breaths escaping him. He had tears running down his face and his eyes were red. Louis was quick to reach up and wipe away the boy’s tears, stroking over his cheeks.

 

“You’re so gorgeous. Come on, love. I need you to breathe. Deep breaths.” Louis said.

 

He moved one hand down and started rubbing over Harry’s chest in circles as Harry started taking in deep breaths, trying to regulate his breathing.

 

“Good. You’re so good. That’s it. Perfect, love. You’re alright.” Louis told him, still rubbing his chest.

 

Harry reached up and grabbed Louis’ hand, squeezing tightly as he looked up to the older boy. Louis had silent tears dripping down his cheeks as he held onto Harry’s hand. Harry’s lips were parted, still sucking in deep breaths and still crying.

 

Harry’s breathing finally went back to normal. He let out a small whine, staring pleadingly up at Louis as he squeezed the boy’s hand. Louis let out a sob and pulled Harry up into his lap, cradling him to his chest.

 

He had one hand in the boy’s hair and the other wrapped around his hip. “Shh, shh. You’re safe, you’re safe. I promise. You’re alright. It’s okay. I love you. I love you. I love you. Harry...” Louis choked out.

 

Harry was sobbing into his chest, his fingers curled into the boy’s collarbones. “I- I’m so-sorry. I di-didn’t- I can’t-“

 

“No, no, no. You’re fine. It’s okay. Everything’s fine. You’re perfect. I promise. Nothing bad is gonna happen. I’m not mad. I promise you’re safe. There’s nothing to worry about. Fuck, I love you so much.” Louis said.

 

Harry nodded frantically, his sobs dying down. Louis started rocking the boy back and forth, lightly rubbing up and down his side as he scratched behind his ears.

 

“I- I-“ Harry choked out.

 

“Shh, no. Don’t talk. Just breathe, baby. Just breathe for me.” Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple.

 

Harry nodded, his eyes slipping shut as he took steady breaths. After a few minutes, his breathing had evened out. He slowly uncurled his fingers from Louis’ collarbones, instead resting his palms on the boy’s chest.

 

Louis pulled back to look at the boy. “You okay? Don’t lie to me this time. I really need to know.” Louis said softly.

 

“Yeah... I’m fine, I think. I’m sorry. I just- The dream- It was really scary. I felt so unsafe and I didn’t know how to tell you so- so I just did what you said. Wanted you to be happy. Di-Didn’t want you to get mad. I don’t-“ Harry cut himself off with a breath.

 

“Fuck, Harry. I di- I didn’t force you into anything you didn’t want to do, right?” Louis gasped.

 

“Just wanted you to be happy.” Harry whispered.

 

“I’m always happy with you, baby. Always. But Harry, if- Fuck.” Louis said.

 

“I- Lou. It’s fine. I’m fine. You didn’t, I just... It’s alright, Lou. I promise.” Harry mumbled.

 

“No, Haz. It’s not- Fuck. When did you start feeling unsafe? Was it the whole time?” Louis asked worriedly.

 

“It, uhm. After- After I- After I got off. After I cleaned up. I just- I remembered and- Lou, I don’t-“ Harry choked out, letting out a small sob.

 

Louis started carding his fingers through Harry’s hair as he rubbed up and down the boy’s back. “You’re okay. You’re alright. Come on, love. I’m not gonna hurt you. No one is. You’re safe. You’re so so safe. I promise. I love you. I’m not mad. You’re alright. You’re so good, love. Always so good. So perfect. Calm down, sweetheart. You’re okay.” Louis murmured. Harry let out a small whimper and nodded. “Good. That’s good. I love you so much. Never gonna stop loving you.”

 

Harry choked out a whine and nodded. “I l-lo-love you too, L-Louis.” He choked out.

 

“Shh, shh. Yeah, I know. You’re alright.” Louis mumbled as he kissed the side of Harry’s head.

 

After a few minutes, Harry had calmed down. He was breathing steadily into Louis’ tear damp neck, his soft breath giving Louis chills. Louis lightly stroked his thumb along the edge of Harry’s furry ear, a soft purr escaping him making Louis smile.

 

“You okay now?” Louis asked softly.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah...” He whispered.

 

“Are you sure?” Louis questioned.

 

“Mhm.” Harry hummed out.

 

“Can you look at me, babe?” Louis asked.

 

Harry sniffled and pulled back from Louis’ neck. He reached up to wipe his face but Louis grabbed his wrist and pulled it away, reaching his own hand up. Louis gently swiped his thumb under the boy’s eyes before lightly stroking his cheek. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut, his lips twitching up into a small smile.

 

“Haz,” Harry slowly opened his eyes, making eye contact with Louis. “I love you so much. More than you could ever know. And I’ll do everything I can to protect you. I will never hurt you, ever. You need to understand that, okay?” Louis told him, voice soft but stern.

 

Harry looked at him wide eyed but nodded. “Okay, Lou.” He whispered.

 

“Good, good. Fuck, I love you so much.” Louis said.

 

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry said softly.

 

Louis smiled as he cupped Harry’s jaw, slowly leaning forward before carefully pressing his lips to Harry’s. Harry let out a small sigh and tilted his head, slotting their lips together. Louis lightly traced Harry’s bottom lip with his tongue, Harry opening his mouth to let Louis’ tongue in.

 

Their tongues met softly, slowly twirling with each other. Louis lightly sucked on Harry’s tongue, Harry letting out a quiet moan. His hands travelled up to Louis’ hair, tangling in the messy strands. He gently grabbed them as he tilted his head to the other side.

 

Harry lightly tugged on Louis’ hair, Louis keening into the kiss. Louis snaked his hand into Harry’s hair, scratching behind the boy’s ears, making him purr softly as they kissed.

 

Louis softly nibbled on Harry’s bottom lip before soothing over it with his tongue. He gently bit down and dragged the boy’s lip back with him before releasing it.

 

Louis rested his forehead against Harry’s, breathing softly as the boy released quiet purrs.

 

“Love you, kitten.” Louis whispered.

 

“Love you too, Lou.” Harry purred out.

 

Louis lightly kissed his cheek before pulling back, staring up at the boy. He pulled his hand away from Harry’s ears eliciting a quiet whine from the boy. Harry’s eyes fluttered open, looking wide eyed to Louis.

 

Louis smiled up at him before hooking his arm under Harry’s knees and the other around the boy’s back, slowly lifting him from his lap and placing him on the bed. Harry let out another whine, a small pout on his face as he looked at Louis. Louis chuckled and moved so he was lying next to Harry, curling into his side.

 

Harry let out a happy purr as Louis twined their legs together, Louis resting his head on the younger boy’s chest.

 

“Hey, Haz?” Harry let out a little noise of acknowledgement. “Can you check the time, love?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s uh...” Harry glanced at the clock and his eyes widened. “Uhm, two forty six...” He said.

 

“Shit. Seriously?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah...” Harry nodded.

 

“Eh, oh well.” Louis mumbled as he pressed his face into Harry’s chest.

 

“Yeah...” Harry chuckled out making Louis smile. There was a moment of silence. “So, I- Uhm... I just- Just wanted to- to say I’m sorry,”

 

“Haz, you have noth-“

 

“No, Lou. Just- Let- I’m sorry, okay? I really don’t know why I ever thought you would hurt me. I was just really scared that- that this turned out to be like every other time. I don’t know why. It just- I’m sorry, Lou.” Harry said, voice small.

 

Louis pushed himself up into a sitting position so he could look down at Harry’s face. The boy’s eyes were shut and he was releasing shaky breaths.

 

“Haz,” Harry opened his eyes, staring up at Louis. “Never. That will never happen. I love you so much. I will never hurt you or mistreat you. I just want to love you and take care of you and protect you. Okay?” Louis said.

 

Harry nodded mutely, tucking his lip into his mouth.

 

“Oh, baby...” Louis sighed out.

 

He carefully manoeuvred himself so he was straddling Harry’s lap. He reached out and brushed a few rogue curls out of the boy’s face before leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

 

Harry let out a small whimper as he moved his hands to wrap around Louis’ neck. One of them trailed down, pressing into the curve of the older boy’s back while the other went to his hair.

 

Louis started working their lips together, gently pressing his tongue against Harry’s until he parted his lips. Louis let out a soft keen as their tongues tangled together.

 

Harry’s hand travelled lower, moving to cover Louis’ bum. He gently squeezed his hand around the firm flesh making Louis moan softly.

 

Louis pulled back and trailed his lips down Harry’s jaw, kissing his way to the boy’s neck. He lightly sucked under Harry’s ear before biting down. He licked over the teeth marks before sucking on it again, bruising the pale skin.

 

Harry let out a quiet whine, his hand clenched in Louis’ hair. Louis kissed and bit his way across Harry’s neck, leaving small marks in his wake. He trailed his lips down and latched onto the boy’s collarbone, sucking and biting until he was bruised.

 

He licked his way up to Harry’s ear, lightly sucking on the lobe before biting down making Harry’s breath hitch. “I love you, kitten. I love you so much, sweetheart.” Louis breathed out.

 

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry whispered, moving his hand to Louis’ hip as his other hand cradled the back of the boy’s head.

 

Louis lightly kissed behind Harry’s ear before pushing himself up so he was sitting back on Harry’s waist. A devilish smirk made its way to Louis’ face as he picked up Harry’s hand from where it was resting by his side. He brought it up and started pressing small kisses to the boy’s knuckles.

 

“So... You had a dream about us?” Louis asked softly, looking up to Harry from under his eyelashes.

 

Harry nodded mutely as Louis licked up one of his fingers.

 

“Can still taste you. Taste so good.” Louis mumbled before sucking Harry’s finger into his mouth. He bobbed his head once before pulling off with a pop. “What happened in your dream, kitten? I want to know.” Louis purred out.

 

He licked up two of Harry’s fingers before sucking them into his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut as he bobbed his head.

 

“Y- We- We, uhm... You- You s-sucked me off a- b-but st-stopped before I c-came.” Harry stuttered out, more focused on Louis.

 

“Mhm...” Louis hummed around his fingers.

 

“A-And t-then we- I- I used m-my fingers on you and you- I- I used th-the vibrator on y-you,”

 

Louis pulled off of Harry’s fingers. “Oh?” He murmured. Harry nodded. “What else, sweetheart? You told me something else.” Louis whispered before taking Harry thumb into his mouth. He lightly bit down before sucking.

 

“Uh-Uhm, you, uh- You came.” Louis nodded, staring at Harry with hooded eyes. Harry’s cheeks were flushed light pink. “Th-Then I stopped b-but you pinned me to the b-bed and y-you r-rode me. Fuck, Lou. It- And th-then I woke up.” Harry choked out.

 

Louis released Harry’s thumb, looking down at the boy. “Yeah?” Louis asked hoarsely.

 

“Mhm...” Harry whimpered out, desperation clouding his features.

 

“That sounds nice. Bet, hmm... Bet you wish you came inside me. In my tight arse.” Harry nodded mutely. “I can feel how hard you are...” Harry flushed bright red at that. “Don’t be embarrassed, love.” Louis murmured, stroking over Harry’s cheek. He leant down to Harry’s ear. “I used to have dreams about you, before we were dating. Had dreams about fucking you. Knew you never had sex. Knew you were gonna be tight. It was so much better than I imagined.” Louis purred out, nosing at Harry’s cheek. Harry let out a whimper, his eyes slipping shut. “God, you’re so hard, babe. Gonna get me hard.” Louis chuckled out.

 

“Please, Lou.” Harry whispered.

 

“What do you want me to do, kitten?” Louis asked.

 

“Anything. I don’t- Just- Please.” Harry choked out.

 

“Hmm... How ‘bout I give you my mouth for a bit, then we go to the bathtub so I can clean you out from last night and then you can have my fingers. How does that sound?” Louis said, his hot breath hitting Harry’s ear.

 

Harry immediately nodded. “Yeah, Lou, yeah. Please.” He whispered.

 

“Alright, love. Gotta stay quiet.” Louis murmured before he shuffled down Harry’s body until he was kneeling between the boy’s legs.

 

Louis started trailing kisses across Harry’s stomach, the muscles jumping under the touch. Louis twirled his tongue around Harry’s bellybutton before licking down the trail of hair beneath it.

 

He reached up and grabbed the boy’s cock in his hand, licking over the tip before closing his lips around it. Harry’s breath hitched and his hands went to Louis’ hair, gripping lightly. Louis lightly sucked on the tip, tonguing at the slit before trailing his lips down, taking more of Harry in.

 

Harry let out a small whine, his fingers twisting in Louis’ hair as he dropped his head back. Louis got about halfway down before he pulled off, flicking his tongue back and forth over the head. Harry let out a loud keen as his back arched, his fingers clenching in Louis’ hair.

 

Louis took Harry back into his mouth, moving his hand out of the way as he sucked all the way down until the boy was hitting the back of his throat. Harry gasped out a breath as Louis swallowed around him. Louis started bobbing his head, keeping his cheeks hollowed out.

 

Louis pulled up after a bit and licked down the shaft, taking the boy’s balls into his mouth. Harry whimpered quietly as Louis lightly sucked. Louis hooked Harry’s legs over his shoulders and moved down further, flicking his tongue out against Harry’s entrance. Harry let out a small sob as Louis worked his tongue into his body. His fingers clenched in the older boy’s hair as he thrust his tongue into Harry’s hole.

 

“Lou, Lou. I can’t. Please, please. Bathroom, please.” Harry sobbed out.

 

Louis licked from Harry’s entrance, up over his balls, to the tip of his cock, sucking on it as he put Harry’s legs down. He licked up the precome leaking from the slit before pulling back completely.

 

“Alright, okay. Calm down, love. I got you. I’ll take care of you. Come on.” Louis said softly as he got up from the bed. He walked over to the door and peeked out, making sure the bathroom was available and there was no one around. “Come on, Haz.” Louis called.

 

Harry quickly got up and followed Louis across the hall, shutting the door after him. Louis moved over to the tub and turned it on, plugging the drain. He turned around to find Harry with his back pressed against the door and a hand on his cock. He was stroking himself and releasing little, whiny breaths, his eyes shut with his head tilted back.

 

Louis smiled to himself as he walked up to the boy, wrapping his own hand around his cock as he tucked his face into Harry’s neck, lightly mouthing at his skin.

 

“Lou...” Harry breathed out.

 

“Yeah, I know, babe. Almost. Just hold on a bit.” Louis said as he steadily stroked Harry’s cock.

 

He turned around to see the tub almost full so he pulled away and moved to shut it off. He climbed into the tub, looking over to Harry.

 

“Haz, come on. Come in.” Louis said softly.

 

Harry opened his eyes and looked over to Louis, making his way over and settling in between the boy’s legs. Louis pulled the curtain shut behind him. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and tucked his head into the boy’s neck, softly sucking on the skin.

 

Louis trailed one hand down past Harry’s cock, gently squeezing his balls before moving further. He lightly rubbed the tips of his fingers into the sensitive ring of muscles making Harry choke on his breath. Louis carefully pushed one finger in, stopping when it was all the way in.

 

“You okay?” Louis asked softly.

 

“Yeah, more. Please.” Harry breathed out, nodding his head.

 

“Yeah, baby. Of course.” Louis murmured as he kissed the side of Harry’s neck.

 

He slowly started thrusting his finger, curling and wiggling it until Harry had relaxed a bit. He lined up his middle finger and carefully started pushing it in. Harry let out a small whine, his breathing picking up. When it was all the way in, Louis let Harry adjust a bit before he slowly started scissoring his fingers. Harry let out a shaky sigh and his muscles relaxed around the fingers seated in him.

 

“Can- Can you do one more?” Harry choked out, his eyes clenching shut.

 

“Another?” Harry nodded. “I- Yeah... I can do that.” Louis whispered.

 

He continued scissoring his fingers until Harry was looser. He slowly pressed in his last finger, the tight heat swallowing it up. He gently scissored all three fingers until Harry was relaxed around them.

 

He slowly started thrusting them in and out making Harry moan softly, his head lulling back against Louis’ shoulder.

 

“Good?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah...” Harry sighed out.

 

He let out a small groan when Louis’ fingers brushed his prostate.

 

“There?” Louis questioned, pushing his fingers back into the same spot.

 

Harry let out a small whimper and nodded. Louis started flicking his fingers back and forth across it making Harry clench his eyes shut and release a small gasp.

 

All of a sudden, the door was opened, making Louis jump and push his fingers into Harry’s prostate making the boy meow. Harry’s hands flew to cover his mouth, his face turning bright red.

 

“Uh, hello?” That was Lottie’s voice.

 

“L-“ Louis cleared his throat. “Lottie, what are you doing in here?” Louis asked.

 

“I, uh- I need to pee and get ready to go?” She said cautiously.

 

“There’s another bathroom.” Louis said.

 

“Well, Fizzy’s locked the door and she’s showering. You know how long she takes.” Lottie whined.

 

“Well, we’re in the bath too!” Louis exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, well you didn’t lock your- Wait, we?” Lottie cut herself off.

 

“Yes, we! Harry’s in here too!” Louis said.

 

“Awkward... Well, I’m gonna pee and get ready and you’re gonna have to deal with it.” Lottie said.

 

“You’re such a brat.” Louis groaned.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Lottie teased. “So, why did I hear meowing last night?” She asked.

 

“Same reason you heard it now.” Louis said.

 

He had long since stilled his fingers but he slowly started rubbing them in circles over Harry’s prostate. Harry still had a hand clamped over his mouth. He started shaking his head, releasing heavy breaths through his nose.

 

“And what might that be?” Lottie asked.

 

Louis heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on. Harry had tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he desperately tried to keep quiet.

 

“That would be none of your business.” Louis said.

 

Harry quickly unclamped his hand and started panting out heavy breaths. “Lou. Lou, I can’t-“ Harry whispered.

 

“You’re alright, angel. Staying so quiet for me.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry whimpered and shook his head, turning to stare at Louis with teary eyes. Louis leant in and slowly kissed him, moving their lips together.

 

“Are you guys snogging? I can hear you.” Lottie mumbled.

 

“If you don’t like it, then you can leave.” Louis panted out.

 

He carefully started thrusting his fingers making Harry meow again.

 

“Does he meow when you snog?” Lottie asked.

 

“Not- Exactly.” Louis panted.

 

“Whatever.” Lottie mumbled.

 

Louis glanced over to Harry to see him with tears streaming down his face, releasing shaky breaths through his nose. Louis leant over and kissed him softly, working their lips together.

 

“Does it hurt?” Louis whispered against his lips.

 

Harry whimpered and shook his head. “Lou- I can’t- I need- Can’t stay quiet.” Harry whimpered.

 

“Yes, you can. I know you can. Only for a little bit longer.” Louis whispered. “Lottie, how much longer are you gonna be?” He asked.

 

“I have to finish my makeup.” She replied.

 

“Well, can you take it somewhere else?” Louis groaned.

 

“Really?! Ugh, fine.” She mumbled.

 

Louis heard Lottie moving around before he heard the door open then close.

 

He waited a few seconds before turning to Harry. “You’re good, babe.” Louis said softly.

 

“F-Fuck...” Harry sobbed out, his chest heaving as he released small sobs.

 

“You did so well, sweetheart. You were so good. So proud of you. God, you’re gorgeous.” Louis mumbled as he peppered kisses to the side of Harry’s neck.

 

“Lou... I can’t- Need- Please...” Harry sobbed.

 

“Shh, yeah, I know. I know, love.” Louis cooed.

 

He moved the hand that was resting on the boy’s stomach to his cock, stroking slowly.

 

“Good?” Louis asked.

 

Harry let out a small whine and shook his head. “I- I wanna come, Lou. Fuck. Nonono.” Harry cried.

 

“Shh, baby. Calm down. Calm down, love. I’ll take care of you. I’m gonna get you off. Don’t worry. Just calm down. You need to calm down.” Louis murmured.

 

Harry let out a whimper but nodded. “Yeah. Sor-Sorry. Yeah...” He whispered.

 

“It’s alright. You feel good?” Louis asked, rubbing his thumb in circles across the head of Harry’s cock.

 

“Y-Yeah...” Harry whined, nodding his head. His eyes were shut and his head was resting against Louis’ shoulder, little pants escaping his parted lips.

 

“Am I making you feel good? My fingers feel good? My fingers and hand? They gonna make you come?” Louis asked. Harry whined and nodded. “I know they will. Always do. Can’t wait till we get home. We can do this all the time. It’ll be so good.” Louis whispered.

 

“L- I’m close.” Harry choked out.

 

“Yeah? You gonna come for me? Come on, babe.” Louis said, rubbing his fingers in harsh circles across Harry’s prostate

 

“Lou- I- I- Fuck.” Harry sobbed out, clenching around Louis’ fingers as he came onto Louis’ hand.

 

Louis immediately pulled his hands away, soothing them along Harry’s sides as he tried to calm the boy down. “Shh, shh. You’re alright, love. So good. So perfect. I love you so much.” Louis murmured as he pressed kisses to Harry’s neck.

 

Harry was panting harshly, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Eventually, his breathing went back to normal. He turned his head and pressed his face into Louis’ neck.

 

“Alright, love?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“Yeah, Lou. M’good.” Harry mumbled. He turned his head back, resting it against Louis’ shoulder.

 

“Alright. Why don’t we clean up and get out of here. I’m kinda hungry.” Louis said softly.

 

“Mm, yeah. Alright.” Harry sighed out.

 

They proceeded to wash their hair and clean themselves off. When they were done, Louis unplugged the drain. Harry stood up first and offered a helping hand to Louis who gladly accepted it. Louis pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the tub, grabbing them both towels off the rack. He handed Harry his before he wrapped his own around his waist.

 

Louis just stood there, scanning his eyes over Harry. He reached out and lightly ran his fingers over the lovebite on the boy’s collarbone.

 

“Mine.” Louis whispered, glancing up to Harry’s eyes as he trailed his hand down the boy’s chest.

 

“Yeah, Lou. Of course.” Harry said softly, reaching up and grabbing Louis’ hand.

 

Louis smiled at him as he twined their fingers together, turning and leading them out of the room and across the hall. He shut the door behind them and dropped his towel, throwing it towards the hamper.

 

Harry pulled his off and ran it through his hair before placing it in the hamper. He turned around to find Louis half dressed and clothes on the bed for him. He walked up next to Louis and pecked his cheek before reaching out for the clothes on the bed. He quickly pulled them on and walked up behind Louis, who was standing in front of his mirror, fiddling with his hair. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and tucked his face into the boy’s neck.

 

“Haz, haven’t done the mirror in awhile.” Louis muttered.

 

“Oh... Yeah...” Harry said.

 

He looked up, catching Louis’ gaze in the mirror. Louis smiled at him before stepping out of the way so Harry could see himself.

 

Harry looked himself up and down in the mirror before glancing to Louis who nodded at him. He turned back to the mirror.

 

“I am beautiful. I am important. I am loved.” Harry said.

 

Louis smiled over at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

 

“Come on, love. Let’s go get some food.” Louis said softly.

 

He lightly ran his fingers down Harry’s arm, twining their fingers together when he reached his hand. Harry nodded and let Louis lead them downstairs into the kitchen. The house was eerily quiet but then Louis realised no one was home.

 

“Do you wanna just order something?” Louis asked quietly.

 

He and Harry were sitting at the table and Louis was playing with their fingers.

 

“That’s fine, Lou.” Harry replied.

 

“Alright, what do you want?” Louis asked.

 

“What are my options?” Harry questioned.

 

“Well, let me go find the menus.” Louis said.

 

He got up from the table and walked over to the counter next to the sink, opening up the drawer. He pulled out a couple menus and brought them back to the table. He handed one to Harry and hooked his chin over the boy’s shoulder, looking on.

 

“What’s this?” Harry asked, pointing to something on the menu.

 

“Oh! A calzone is like... Well, it’s pizza crust and it’s filled with cheese and if you want meat and vegetables. It usually comes with sauce. If you want one, I’ll split it with you.” Louis murmured, nosing behind Harry’s ear.

 

Harry let out a small purr and nodded. “Yeah, sounds good, Lou.” He purred out, his eyes slipping shut.

 

“Alright, love. Do you want just cheese?” Louis asked.

 

“That’s fine.” Harry mumbled, tilting his head to the side as Louis’ lips brushed his neck.

 

Louis smiled before getting up. He walked over to the phone, bringing the menu with him, and ordered the food. He turned around to face Harry, leaning up against the counter.

 

“They said twenty minutes.” Louis told him. Harry gave a small nod. “You wanna go watch some TV? I just have to go grab my wallet.” Louis said.

 

Harry nodded and got up from the table. He walked over to Louis and pecked the boy’s lips before going to the living room. Louis followed him in but instead went upstairs, returning moments later with his wallet.

 

Harry was sitting on the couch, a movie playing on the TV. Louis came over and sat down next to the boy, curling into his side.

 

“Oh, I love this movie!” Louis said.

 

“What is it?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“It’s one of the Harry Potter movies. It’s the fifth. There’s eight total. We have all of them if you wanna start from the beginning?” Louis told him.

 

“Alright.” Harry said, smiling softly.

 

“Yeah?” Louis asked, turning to look at the boy.

 

Harry nodded. Louis smiled and leant over to peck his lips before getting up from the couch. He moved over to the shelves next to the TV. He located the Philosopher’s Stone and put it in the player, grabbing the remote on the way back to the couch.

 

Louis curled back into Harry’s side, pressing play when the menu loaded. Before either of them knew it, the doorbell rang. Louis picked up his wallet and walked to the door. He opened it and handed the man the money, taking the food from him.

 

He shut the door and brought the food to the coffee table, putting it down before going to get utensils from the kitchen. He came back in the living room and took his seat next to Harry. He reached out and opened the box.

 

“Smells good.” Harry mumbled, turning to nuzzle into Louis’ neck.

 

A slight smile broke out on Louis’ face as he nodded. “Yeah, it does.” He said softly.

 

He picked up the small pizza box and put it on his lap. Louis picked up the utensils and started cutting up the food. When he was done, he stabbed a piece and brought it up to Harry’s lips.

 

“Be careful. It’s hot.” Louis murmured.

 

Harry just smiled and blew on the piece before taking it into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, Louis catching the movement of his ears twitching.

 

“It’s good.” Harry said, smiling at Louis.

 

Louis smiled and leant forward, softly pressing his lips to Harry’s before pulling back. “Good.” Louis said, picking up another piece of food and bringing it up to his own mouth. “Do you wanna try some with some sauce?” Louis asked quietly.

 

Harry nodded as he released a soft purr and curled into Louis’ side. Louis reached his hand out and picked up a piece of food before dipping it in sauce. He brought it up to Harry’s mouth, the boy taking it in, his lips grazing Louis’ fingers.

 

A chill shot up Louis’ arm as he pulled his hand away. “Good?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded, smiling softly at Louis. Louis smiled back before turning back to the food.

 

They continued like this for awhile until the food was almost gone, the movie forgotten in the background.

 

“Alright. I’m full.” Louis said. “What about you, Haz? You want any more?” He asked softly.

 

“No, I’m okay, Lou.” Harry mumbled. His head was resting on Louis’ shoulder.

 

Louis nodded and picked up the box from his lap, placing it on the coffee table and closing it. He settled back into the couch, wrapping an arm around Harry, his hand going to the boy’s hair. He lightly stroked behind the boy’s ears, drawing little shapes and patterns into the fur. Harry was purring heavily, a blissed out look on his face.

 

Louis pulled back a bit and moved his hand to Harry’s chin, tilting his face up so they were looking at each other. Harry’s purring stopped and his eyes fluttered open, staring doe eyed at Louis.

 

Louis lightly stroked along the boy’s jaw with his thumb before leaning in, nudging their noses together. Harry let out a small sigh through his nose and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Louis’. Louis smiled before slotting their lips together, lightly sucking on Harry’s bottom lip.

 

Harry let out a soft noise and brought his hand up to Louis’ jaw, cupping the boy’s face before sliding his hand into Louis’ hair. He gripped tightly, making Louis gasp as he tilted his head. Harry lightly pushed his tongue against Louis’ lips until the boy parted them.

 

Their tongues met in the middle, sparks shooting through their bodies just like the first time they kissed.

 

Louis lightly sucked on Harry’s tongue. The boy gently tugged on Louis’ hair, making Louis moan quietly. Louis let out a heavy sigh and moved so he was straddling Harry’s lap, his shins on either side of the boy’s thighs.

 

Harry let out a small whine and moved his other hand to Louis’ hair as well, tangling his fingers in the strands and pulling. Louis let out a loud moan and tilted his head to the side so he could push his tongue further into Harry’s mouth, running it along the roof and behind his teeth.

 

Louis pulled away from Harry’s lips, trailing kisses down the boy’s jaw.  He gently bit down under Harry’s ear before sucking, darkening the mark already there. Harry let out a small whimper, pulling Louis in closer.

 

Louis licked over the mark before lightly nibbling on his earlobe making Harry’s breathing speed up. Louis kissed his way across Harry’s jaw before he came to a stop, their lips barely touching.

 

Louis leant in and dragged his lips over Harry’s before capturing the boy’s lip with his teeth, lightly biting down before pulling back. He hooked his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled the boy down when he moved so he was lying down on the couch, Harry now in between his legs.

 

Harry reconnected their lips immediately, pushing his tongue past Louis’. Louis let out a soft moan and moved his hands to tangle in Harry’s curls, tilting the boy’s head so he had better access.

 

Harry let out a small whine before trailing kisses along Louis’ jaw. He nudged at Louis’ jaw with his nose until Louis tilted his head back. Harry’s lips found a spot on the boy’s neck and latched on, sucking and biting softly until the tan skin turned purple.

 

Louis moaned quietly, one of his hands moving up to Harry’s ears, lightly scratching behind one. Harry let out a loud purr and started licking over Louis’ neck. Louis let out a breathy chuckle and gripped Harry’s curls, guiding him up to his face.

 

Louis gently pulled him down, connecting their lips again. The kiss was softer this time, tongues twirling together and lips moving effortlessly.

 

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and pulled the boy closer. His hands trailed down before scratching up the boy’s back, pulling his shirt up as his hands moved.

 

Harry released a small growl as he bit down on Louis’ lip, pulling it back. Louis’ hands travelled down again, covering Harry’s bum with them. He gently squeezed, making Harry moan, before moving one up to the boy’s tail. He lightly massaged his fingers into the base, making Harry whimper, before running his hand along the length of it.

 

Harry let out a small whine into Louis’ mouth, the boy swallowing up the sound with his tongue. Louis curled his tongue around Harry’s, coaxing it further into his mouth.

 

Harry let out a low groan as Louis lightly tugged on his tail, the action sending a wave of heat up his spine. Louis wrapped Harry’s tail around his wrist, resting his hand on the boy’s back. His other hand moved from Harry’s bum up to his neck, his fingers toying with the hair there.

 

“Louis!”

 

Louis jolted back from Harry, glancing past the boy to see Jay and the girls standing in the doorway.

 

“Fuck...” Louis muttered.

 

Jay was staring wide eyed at them while Lottie had he eyes shut, her face in her hands. Fizzy and the twins were out of sight and Louis was thankful for that.

 

“Up, Haz.” Louis mumbled, lightly pushing on the boy’s shoulder.

 

Harry sat back on his feet, looking around the room. His gaze landed on Jay making him blush bright red, his ears twitching down. Louis sat up and reached out, fixing Harry’s shirt for him, making the boy blush even more.

 

Jay let out a heavy sigh and walked into the kitchen, Louis now noticing grocery bags. All of the girls followed her in, Daisy shutting the door behind them. The girls all went into the kitchen, seeing as they had bags as well.

 

As soon as they were out of sight, Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, making the boy jump.

 

“You okay, love?” Louis asked quietly.

 

Harry let out a defeated noise but nodded, glancing over to Louis. Louis offered him a smile which he could only reciprocate. Harry let out a small whine and curled into Louis’ side, tucking himself under the boy’s arm. Louis lifted his hand and lightly stroked down the side of Harry’s face before tucking his hair behind his ear.

 

Harry sighed softly and tucked his face into Louis’ neck, breathing him in. Louis turned his head and lightly nosed into Harry’s curls. He dragged his nose along the boy’s soft ear before pressing a sweet kiss to it, making Harry purr happily.

 

All of a sudden, Jay was standing next to the couch, stern look on her face with her hands on her hips.

 

Louis glanced over to her. “What?!” He asked.

 

“Really, Lou? Really?!” She said.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know when you were gonna be home! I didn’t even know you left until we came down here.” Louis exclaimed.

 

Jay let out a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“Just- Don’t- Ugh... No more snogging on the couch. Okay?” Jay sighed out.

 

“Mum! Yes, okay! Christ... You’re so embarrassing.” Louis groaned.

 

“I’m just saying!” She replied. She glanced over to Harry. The boy had his eyes closed and he was breathing steadily. “Is he sleeping?” She asked softly.

 

Louis glanced over to Harry, smiling at the sight. He lightly stroked behind the boy’s ear. Harry snuffled and nuzzled into Louis’ neck.

 

“Haz?” Louis said quietly. “Yeah, I think so. Must’ve been tired.” He sighed. “What time is it anyway?” Louis asked.

 

“It’s half eight.” Jay said softly.

 

“Oh. It’s a little too early for bed then.” Louis said.

 

“A bit, yeah. Just watch a movie or something.” Jay replied. “I’m gonna go put away stuff.”

 

Louis nodded and watched her walk out of the room. He heard her say, “Girls, you need to be quiet. Harry’s sleeping.”

 

Louis smiled and reached for the remote, just restarting the movie since they barely paid attention to it. It started up and he pulled Harry closer, lightly stroking behind the boy’s ear. A low purr started coming from the boy but he was still asleep.

 

Louis let out a small sigh, turning his focus to the movie. Before he knew it, it was over and it was almost ten.

 

Louis moved the hand that was around Harry’s shoulder to the boy’s neck, dragging his fingers up and down. Goose bumps broke out on Harry’s skin as the boy stirred in his sleep.

 

“Lou?” Harry mumbled.

 

“Yeah, babe?” Louis replied.

 

“Mmm.” Harry hummed out, snuggling into Louis’ side.

 

“S’time for bed, love.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry nodded into his neck, his nose dragging along the skin. He sat back against the couch, pulling away from Louis. Louis stood up, stretching his arms above his head before offering Harry a hand. Harry took it and Louis pulled him up, leading him to the stairs. They made their way up, stopping in the bathroom to brush their teeth before making their way across the hall.

 

Louis stepped up in front of Harry. He reached out for the boy’s shirt, gripping the hem and pulling it over his head. He hooked his fingers in the band of his pants and tugged them down, the fabric pooling at the boy’s feet. Harry stepped out of them before he reached out for Louis, doing the same to him.

 

Louis grabbed his hand and led him to the mirror hanging on the wall.

 

“I am beautiful. I am important. I am loved.” Harry said softly, staring at his reflection.

 

Louis squeezed his hand reassuringly before tugging him to the bed. Harry crawled across it and got under the covers. Louis followed him in, shuffling until he was pressed against Harry’s side. He wrapped his leg around the boy’s thigh and rested his head on his chest.

 

“G’night, Haz. I love you, kitten.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Night, Lou. I love you too.” Harry murmured, already drifting back to sleep, Louis following shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on tumblr!  
> [hereherehere](valiumcolouredsky.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> leave comments and stuff because they make me happy and i'm usually not happy.
> 
> so yes  
> <3xx


	33. My Love, My Love, My Love, He Keeps Me Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied. this is actually the last chapter at Louis' house!  
> but anyways here you go!
> 
> this is very domestic!fluff  
> like legit the whole thing is fluffy except for a little feels in the beginning!
> 
> **HI GUYS I'M DOING CHARACTER ASKS ON MY BLOG NOW. YOU CAN SEND THEM IN ANYDAY SO FEEL FREE**
> 
> you can ask [here](stay--spoopy.tumblr.com/ask)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fucking shit.  
> i am so sorry.  
> like you have no idea how sorry i am.  
> i can't believe it took me this long to update.  
> i'm legit finished with two of my college classes already.  
> but honestly i'm so sorry like fuck.  
> i know what the next chapter is going to be though so hopefully it doesn't take me long to write it!  
> i'm also simultaneously working on the next part of the Because I Got High series.
> 
> but anyways here's some updates about my life.
> 
> my shingles are gone.  
> i had a mental breakdown and ended up in the hospital and out of gym for a month. it was terrifying so now i'm on a higher dose of medicine.  
> uhm...  
> my brother did lose his license from his DUI but not until february cos court is weird.  
> highschool is fine. easier than i thought.  
> I CHANGED MY TUMBLR URL IN CASE ANY OF YOU GOT CONFUSED.  
> I'M NOW [HERE](stay--spoopy.tumblr.com)  
> SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION.  
> i also changed my theme.  
> OH  
> if any of you have a snapchat or kik!
> 
> you can come send me snapchats at breeezzzyyyb
> 
> and my kik is bri.rivs
> 
> so don't be shy, come say hi!  
> (ooh that rhymed)
> 
> anyways yeah that's it(:

Louis woke up the next morning still curled around Harry. A small smile spread across his face as he nosed into the boy’s chest. He placed a soft kiss on Harry’s skin before carefully rolling over to look at the clock. It was half ten.

 

Louis let out a small sigh and reached for his phone on the nightstand. He unlocked it to find a message from Lou. It was the picture she took of him and Harry. Louis smiled to himself as he saved it.

 

Harry all of a sudden rolled over, wrapping his arm around Louis’ stomach, using the boy’s chest as a pillow. He let out a quiet noise into Louis skin.

 

Louis glanced down at Harry to see the boy’s face scrunched up. Louis reached out and lightly started carding his fingers through the boy’s hair before stroking behind his ear. Harry started quietly purring, the noise vibrating through Louis’ chest.

 

Louis took notice in the fact that Harry’s hair was getting long, the strands falling past his eyes. He started rubbing his thumb over the back of Harry’s ear as he looked back to his phone.

 

He typed a message back to Lou. ‘ _Thanks, love xx’_

 

He was about to put his phone down before he got an idea.

 

‘ _You have any free time today?’_ He sent.

 

‘ _I do believe so. Whadaya need, Loubear?’_

_‘Haircuts? Possibly? I’ll have to ask Harry when he wakes up.’_

_‘For you or for him?’_ Lou asked.

 

 _‘Him. And possibly me. Not sure.’_ Louis replied.

 

_‘Well, I’m free so just let me know. Haven’t forgotten where to find me now, have you?’_

_‘No, Louise. But thank you. I’ll let you know soon.’_

_‘Alright. Just come to our place. Not the salon.’_

_‘Will do. See you soon xx’_

_‘Bye, Lewis (;’_

Louis let out a small laugh as he set his phone down. He was still stroking behind Harry’s ear, the boy steadily purring. He smiled as he picked up his phone again, opening the camera. He made sure the flash was off before taking a picture of Harry. He went into his pictures and made the one Lou took his lock screen.

 

Harry snuffled into Louis chest, rubbing his face there and squeezing his arms before his eyes slowly fluttered open.

 

“Morning, love.” Louis murmured.

 

“Mmm, morning, Lou.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Have some plans for today, if you’re up for it.” Louis said softly.

 

“Like what?” Harry mumbled out.

 

“Haircuts.” Louis said.

 

Harry let out a whimper and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“Haz?”

 

“I- I don’t- I-“

 

“Alright, love. You’re okay. It’s fine. We don’t have to. Just an idea. Hair’s getting a little long is all. Thought you might want one.” Louis whispered, rubbing his thumb in circles behind Harry’s ear.

 

“They- They cut my ears.” Harry whimpered.

 

“What?” Louis asked, a shocked tone in his voice.

 

“W-When they gave me haircuts, it was- sometimes they would-“

 

“Shit. Fuck, Harry. Are you serious?” Louis questioned.

 

“Y-Yes.” Harry whispered.

 

And then Louis felt it; hot tears hitting his chest.

 

“Oh, baby, no. It’s not- You remember Lou? From the party?” Harry nodded. “It’s her. She’d be the one doing it. I promise you won’t get hurt. She would never hurt you.” Louis said softly.

 

Louis carefully gripped Harry’s curls and pulled him back so they were looking at each other. He reached out and wiped away the boy’s tears, smiling sadly down at him.

 

“Alright?” Louis asked.

 

“Y-Yeah, Lou. M’okay.” Harry whispered, sniffling a little.

 

“Good. I’ll leave it up to you then, alright? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Louis told him.

 

“It’s- I will. It’s okay. I just- Yeah...” Harry said.

 

“You sure?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Harry mumbled, pushing his face into Louis’ chest.

 

“Alright, love. I’ll let her know.” Louis said.

 

He picked up his phone and opened his messages.

 

‘ _Yes for haircuts. Please and thank you.’_

 

 _‘Of course. Pick a time.’_ Lou replied.

 

‘ _We’ll probably eat breakfast then head over. If that’s okay?’_ Louis said.

 

_‘Sounds good. Just text me when you’re leaving.’_

_‘Will do.’_

Louis put his phone down and looked down to find Harry with his eyes shut, breathing softly.

 

“Haz?” Louis whispered.

 

“Hmph.” Harry nuzzled into Louis’ chest before picking his head up and resting his chin down. He looked up at Louis with sleepy eyes, a lazy smile on his face.

 

“Alright, kitten?” Louis murmured affectionately as he brushed some of the curls out of Harry’s eyes.

 

“Mhm...” Harry hummed out, his smile growing wider, his dimples appearing.

 

“Cutiepie.” Louis giggled out, poking one of the indentations on Harry’s cheek.

 

Harry smiled even wider and turned to bite at Louis finger. Louis gasped and pulled his finger back making Harry look up at him with worried eyes.

 

“Cheeky little thing, aren’t you?” Louis giggled.

 

Harry smiled and tilted his head down, nipping Louis’ chest.

 

“You’re silly.” Louis murmured, stroking through Harry’s hair.

 

“Am not.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Are too. My silly, little kitten with long hair.” Louis giggled, lightly tugging on the hair wrapped around his fingers.

 

“Not for long.” Harry reminded him.

 

“Very true. But you’ll still be my silly, little kitten.” Louis said.

 

“Not little, love. Bigger than you.” Harry said as he nosed into Louis’ chest. He started pressing soft kisses across Louis’ chest before lightly sucking on his nipple turning the boy’s laugh into a breathy ‘oh’.

 

“Yeah, Haz. I know. Still younger though.” Louis breathed out.

 

Harry licked over Louis’ nipple before pulling back, nodding his head. “Mhm...” He agreed.

 

“My silly, baby kitten.” Louis murmured.

 

“Not silly, Lou.” Harry mumbled.

 

Louis just let out a little hum, carding his fingers through Harry’s curls. They laid like that for a little bit, just cuddled up to each other.

 

It was a few minutes later when Louis’ eyes shot open and he started laughing.

 

“What?” Harry mumbled, nuzzling into the side of the boy’s chest.

 

“You know who I never called back?” Louis giggled.

 

“Who?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh my God. Anne. She called like, Jesus, it was, not your last heat but the one before. I just completely forgot to call her back.” Louis said.

 

“When did she call?” Harry questioned.

 

“Remember when my phone rang while I was using the vibrator on you? That was her. Oh my God.” Louis laughed out.

 

“Louis! Did she, like... Oh my God. I can’t-“

 

“She heard, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Louis giggled.

 

“Louis! What?!” Harry exclaimed.

 

“I kind of just hung up on her. I guess I should call her back.” Louis said.

 

Harry let out a defeated groan and pushed his face into Louis’ chest.

 

“Sorry, love.” Louis murmured.

 

“S’okay.” Harry mumbled.

 

He lifted his head up, resting his chin on the older boy’s chest. He blew out a puff of air, trying to move the hair that had fallen into his eyes.

 

“When are haircuts?” He asked as Louis pushed the hair out of his eyes.

 

“I told Lou we’d eat breakfast then head over. So, soon.” Louis said.

 

“Mm, alright.” Harry replied.

 

“Breakfast, then?” Louis asked softly.

 

Harry let out a soft purr and nodded as Louis tucked his hair behind his ear.

 

“Well, up you go.” Louis said, tapping the side of Harry’s head.

 

Harry let out a small sigh and rolled over, sitting up in bed. Louis smiled at him before climbing out of bed, stretching his arms above his head. Harry was staring at him with a smile on his face, his eyes scanning over the boy’s body.

 

Louis caught the boy’s gaze, both of them smiling at each other. Harry crawled across the bed, kneeling on the edge as he looked up at Louis. He motioned for the boy to come over, making Louis raise an eyebrow but step forward anyways.

 

Harry knelt up further and wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, pulling the boy down for a kiss. Louis let out a small chuckle as he brought his hands up to cup Harry’s face. Harry smiled before pulling back, grinning up at Louis. Louis let out another laugh as he pressed a kiss to the boy’s nose.

 

“Come on, love.” Louis said softly. He grabbed one of Harry’s hands and twined their fingers together, pulling him up from the bed.

 

Harry let out a small giggle as Louis led them out of the room and down the stairs.

 

“Morning, boys.” Jay said, looking up from her book from where she was sitting on the couch.

 

“Morning, Mum.” “Morning, Jay.”

 

Jay smiled at them as they walked past her, going into the kitchen. Louis led Harry to the table, pulling out a chair for the boy. He kissed Harry’s head before walking past him to the cabinets to get everything for cereal and toast.

 

He made them bowls and brought them to the table as the toast was cooking.

 

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry mumbled, smiling at the boy.

 

“Welcome, kitten.” Louis said softly as he went to get the toast and jam.

 

When he had everything, he took the seat next to Harry and started eating. They ate in silence, stealing glances at each other throughout the meal. When they were done, Louis collected their dishes and brought them to the sink. Harry followed him over and started drying the dishes Louis was handing him.

 

By the time they were all cleaned up, it was a little after ten fifteen.

 

Louis put the last dish away in the cabinet before walking up in front of Harry, who was leaning against the counter. He stepped in between the boy’s legs and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, nosing into his jaw. Louis started lightly nibbling along Harry’s jaw line, trailing his lips down, pressing a kiss below his ear. He nosed behind his ear as Harry let out a heavy sigh through his nose, locking his fingers above Louis’ bum and tilting his head to the side.

 

Harry moved his arms so they were wrapped around Louis’ back, pulling him closer. He felt Louis smile against his skin. Louis went up on his tiptoes and tucked his chin over Harry’s shoulder, wrapping his arms tighter.

 

Harry turned and nosed into Louis’ hair. “I love you, Lou.” He whispered.

 

Louis let out a pleased hum. “I love you too, kitten.” He whispered back.

 

Louis pulled back slightly, staring up at Harry. He leant up and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of the boy’s mouth before pulling back, resting his head on Harry’s chest.

 

He heard a loud groan from the doorway making him let out a small chuckle.

 

“Hi, Lottie.” He mumbled.

 

“Too early for cute.” She groaned, walking past them to the fridge.

 

“Suffer.” Louis joked. “Never too early for cute.” He giggled.

 

Lottie just groaned and sat down at the table.

 

“You wanna get ready to go soon?” Louis mumbled, pushing his head up under Harry’s chin.

 

“Sure.” Harry murmured, stroking his fingertips up and down Louis’ back.

 

“Shower?” Louis asked. Harry nodded.

 

“You guys shower together?!” Lottie called from the table.

 

“Yes, Lottie.” Louis groaned.

 

“Ew. Gross. Naked.” She grumbled.

 

“You’re so naive.” Louis sighed.

 

He pulled back from Harry and turned around to face the girl, his back pressed against Harry’s chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, his thumb stroking along the boy’s happy trail.

 

“Ew! Do you guys have sex?!” Lottie exclaimed.

 

Louis barked out a loud laugh. “Well, you’re very blunt.” He chuckled out before nodding.

 

“How does that even work?” Lottie asked.

 

“And that’s where I’m ending this conversation. Enjoy your breakfast, Lottie.” Louis said, pulling away from Harry and grabbing his hand.

 

“Use protection! Or whatever they say.” Lottie called after them.

 

Louis let out a laugh as he led them out of the room. “Not a chance!” He called back.

 

“Lou...” Harry sighed out as they walked through the living room.

 

Louis caught the gaze of Jay as they walked to the stairs. Her eyebrow was raised as she looked at them.

 

“What, Mum?” Louis giggled.

 

“Not a laughing matter! We need to have a chat.” She told him.

 

“Ugh... Later. We’re going to get haircuts right now.” Louis groaned.

 

She let out a sigh and nodded. “Go.” She sighed.

 

Louis smiled at her as he pulled Harry up the stairs and into the bathroom. He let go of the boy’s hand and walked to the shower, turning on the taps to heat up the water. He turned around to find Harry already naked, his ears twitching on his head.

 

Louis smiled at him as he pulled off his own boxers. He stepped forward and pecked Harry’s lips before pulling back, making his way into the shower. Harry followed him in, stepping behind the boy. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, pulling him close to his chest.

 

Louis turned his head so he was looking up at Harry. Harry looked down to him, their lips centimetres apart.

 

“Hi, Hazza.” Louis whispered.

 

“Hey, Lou.” Harry murmured before closing the distance between them.

 

Louis let out a heavy sigh through his nose as he started moving his lips with Harry’s, his eyes fluttering shut. One of Harry’s hands travelled up, coming to cup Louis’ jaw. Louis turned around; wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck as he lightly dragged his tongue along the boy’s bottom lip.

 

Harry let out a quiet noise as he parted his lips, letting Louis’ tongue inside. Their tongues met with soft movements, lightly running over each other’s. Louis gently bit Harry’s lip before pulling back, pressing a small kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

He pressed his face into the boy’s jaw, letting out a small giggle.

 

“Love you, kitten.” He murmured.

 

“I love you too.” Harry said softly.

 

“Good.” Louis mumbled, pressing a kiss under Harry’s jaw before pulling back.

 

He reached out for the shampoo and opened the bottle, pouring some into his hand. He reached up to Harry’s curls, massaging the soap in, paying extra attention to his ears. He pulled his hands away and let Harry rinse out his hair before handing the boy the conditioner.

 

They finished showering a little later, stepping out onto the mat. Louis grabbed two towels, handing one to Harry before wrapping the other around his waist. Harry wrapped himself up in his own towel, securing it tightly.

 

Louis bent down and grabbed their boxers off the floor before walking towards the door. He opened it and guided Harry across the hall, shutting the door behind them.

 

Louis pulled his towel off and brought it up to his hair before putting it into the hamper. Harry did the same before walking up to Louis, who was rummaging around in their suitcases on the bed, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist.

 

He nosed along Louis’ hairline before running his lips along the heated skin on the back of his neck. Louis shuddered as Harry lightly scraped his teeth along the skin there.

 

“Haz...” Louis breathed out, his hand frozen, clutched around the clothes he had.

 

“Hmm?” Harry hummed out, dragging his nose up the back of Louis’ head before pressing a small kiss to his hair.

 

Louis let out a small, breathy laugh. “Nothing, love. Here.” Louis murmured, turning around in the boy’s grip with clothes in his hand.

 

Harry had a small smile on his face as he leant in and kissed Louis’ cheek, right below his eye. Louis’ lips curved up into a content smile, his eyes slipping shut. They opened when he felt the clothes being removed from his hands.

 

Harry stepped back and started getting dressed, pulling on his pants and jeans. He left his shirt off and sat down on the bed, waiting for Louis to get dressed. He was staring at Louis, who had finally pulled clothes out of his own suitcase. Louis glanced up at Harry, who was still staring at him, and just rolled his eyes, his lips twitching into a small smirk.

 

He turned around, so he was facing away from Harry, and bent down to pull on his briefs. He didn’t even have to look to know Harry was staring at his bum. He just smiled as he pulled up his pants before glancing behind him where Harry, was in fact, staring at his bum.

 

“Enjoying the view?” Louis chuckled out.

 

Harry glanced up at him, the small smirk on his face enough of an answer for Louis. Louis picked up his jeans and stepped into them. He started pulling them up, it getting harder as they travelled up his legs. He had to do a little jump to get the tight jeans fully up his legs before buttoning them. He turned around to see Harry grinning widely.

 

“What?! They’re hard to pull up!” Louis exclaimed.

 

Harry just let out a small laugh, shaking his head out. Louis huffed out a little breath before grabbing his shirt, pulling it over his head.

 

“Up you get. Come on, love.” Louis sighed out, gesturing for Harry to stand up as he grabbed the boy’s wrap.

 

Harry stood up and stepped forward before turning around. Louis reached out and lightly dragged his fingers up Harry’s back before trailing them back down. He stopped at the base of the boy’s tail and gently rubbed his thumb into it, causing Harry to purr out loudly. He ran his fingers along the length of it before curling it up and wrapping it.

 

He grabbed Harry’s shirt off the bed as the boy turned around, handing it him once they were facing each other. Harry smiled and pulled the t-shirt over his head. Louis picked up his beanie and placed it on his head, making sure everything was covered.

 

“You ready, then?” Louis asked quietly, reaching out and grabbing Harry’s hand. He started fiddling with the boy’s long fingers.

 

“Yeah, Lou. I’m ready.” Harry chuckled out.

 

Louis looked up and smiled before dropping the boy’s hand. He stepped around him and moved to the nightstand to grab his keys and wallet. He turned back around and started walking towards the door, grabbing Harry’s hand when he passed him.

 

Harry smiled widely as Louis led them downstairs, headed for the door. They pulled on their shoes and made sure they had everything before Louis pulled the door open.

 

“Bye, Mum!” He called into the house.

 

Jay poked her head out of the kitchen. “Bye, boys. Be safe. Love you.” She said.

 

“Love you too. Bye!” Louis said before he pulled Harry out of the door.

 

He led them to his car, opening the door for Harry before getting in himself. He pulled out his phone quickly and sent Lou a text.

 

‘ _Leaving now. See you soon xx’_

 

Louis put his phone down in the cup holder and buckled his seatbelt, looking over to Harry to make sure he had his done too. He smiled at the boy before putting the car in reverse, slowly backing out of the driveway.

 

Lou only lived about ten minutes away in a little flat complex.

 

“Oh, uhm... Tom may be there.” Louis said quietly, reaching over to pick up Harry’s hand.

 

“Who- Who’s Tom?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“He’s with Lou. He’s Lux’s dad.” Louis explained.

 

“Oh, is, uhm... Okay.” Harry whispered.

 

“He’s really nice, sweetheart. Nothing to worry about. I promise.” Louis cooed.

 

“I- Okay.” Harry said.

 

“You alright, love?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m- Yeah. I’m fine.” Harry said softly.

 

Louis nodded and brought Harry’s hand up to his mouth, pressing a sweet kiss to the back of it. He glanced over to see a small smile crack on Harry’s face.

 

About two minutes later, they were pulling into a parking lot.

 

“Here we are.” Louis said softly, letting go of Harry’s hand to turn the car off.

 

He looked over to Harry, who was drumming his fingers on his knees, his leg bouncing nervously. Louis reached over and gently grabbed his hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. Harry glanced up at him only to be met with a soft smile. He smiled back nervously, his leg stopping its movement.

 

Louis kissed his hand before letting go so he could undo his seatbelt. Harry followed his actions but waited in the car until Louis came around and opened his door. He immediately reached out for the boy’s hand, squeezing tightly.

 

Louis gently squeezed his hand as he led them up to the building, pushing the door open and leading them to the lift. He pushed the button and waited for the doors to ding open. He ushered Harry inside, pushing the button with the number five on it.

 

Harry jolted when the lift started moving, his nails digging into Louis’ hand as he huddled closer to the boy.

 

When the lift stopped and the doors opened, he guided Harry out and to the door there. In the building, each floor was its own flat so there was only one door. He walked up to it and turned the knob, pushing it opened.

 

Harry gripped Louis’ hand even tighter as they entered the flat. The room they entered was the living room and Lou’s salon area all in one. There was a wall that cut off halfway up that separated the two spaces, the salon to the left and the living room taking up the center and right. There was a large window on the wall of the salon, lighting up the whole room.

 

All of a sudden, a shirtless man, covered in tattoos, walked out of the entryway that led to the rest of the flat. He was looking down but stopped dead when he saw feet out of his peripheral. He glanced up with a worried expression but it melted away as soon as he saw who it was.

 

“Louis!” He exclaimed, rushing toward the boy, wrapping him in a tight hug. Harry’s hand tightened around Louis’. Tom pulled back, grinning widely. “And other person! Hello!” He said.

 

Louis let out a small chuckle. “Tom, this is my boyfriend, Harry. Harry, this is Tom.” Louis said softly.

 

“Lovely to meet you, Harry.” Tom said.

 

Harry glanced up from where he was looking at his feet, sending the man a small smile. All of a sudden, there was a loud squeal that came from further in the flat.

 

“Ah, Lux must be up. I’ll be back in a bit. I’ll let Lou know you’re here.” Tom told them before disappearing through the door. Seconds later, Lou was walking out, only in an oversized band tee and knee high socks.

 

“Hi, loves.” She said, smiling at them as she walked over, wrapping her arms around both of them at once.

 

“Hello, Louise.” Louis chuckled.

 

“Hi.” Harry squeaked out.

 

Lou pulled back, kissing both of their cheeks before smiling up at them. “Alright?” She asked.

 

“We’re good.” Louis replied.

 

“Good. So, haircuts, yeah?” Lou questioned.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Louis said.

 

“Who’s first, then?” She asked.

 

“Haz, you wanna go first?” Louis asked softly, turning to look up at the boy.

 

“Uhm... I guess.” Harry whispered, shifting from foot to foot.

 

Louis leant over and kissed his cheek. “I’ll go first, love. It’s okay.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, his shoulders visibly relaxing as he nodded. Lou walked away to go set everything up for them.

 

Louis turned and stepped in front of Harry, wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck. He moved his hand up, pushing it under the beanie to lightly massage his fingers into the boy’s scalp. Harry’s eyes slipped shut and he started breathing heavily as Louis’ fingers brushed over one of his ears. Louis smiled and leant up, pressing his lips against Harry’s. Harry let out a heavy sigh as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ back, pulling him in closer.

 

“Hey, there’s a baby in the room!” Louis heard Tom exclaim.

 

Louis giggled as he pulled back from Harry, turning his head to look at Tom. Lux let out a small squeal when she saw Louis, making grabby motions towards him. Louis smiled widely and pulled out of Harry’s grasp to walk over to her.

 

“May I?” Louis asked, reaching out for the little girl.

 

“Yes, you may.” Tom laughed, handing her over to Louis.

 

Louis smiled as he cuddled the girl close. “Hello, princess. You’re so cute. Do you remember Harry?” Louis said, walking over to the boy in question.

 

Lux’s eyes widened when she saw Harry, letting out a small gurgle. Harry smiled down at her, reaching out to stroke her head. She, of course, reached up and grabbed his thumb, bringing it to her mouth so she could gum at it.

 

“Is she teething on you?” Tom asked, staring wide eyed at them.

 

“Yeah.” Louis said.

 

Tom burst into a loud laugh, clutching at his stomach. “Why do you let her do that, mate?” He asked breathlessly.

 

“I don’t mind.” Harry murmured.

 

“Woah. Your voice does not match your face.” Tom said.

 

Louis let out a small laugh.

 

“Lou, get your bum over here.” Lou called.

 

“Here, babe. You hold her.” Louis said to Harry, handing him the little girl.

 

Harry cradled her close as he followed Louis over to the salon. Louis took a seat in the chair in front of the sink that was there while Harry sat down in the chair across from it, smiling down at the baby girl in his arms.

 

Lou walked up next to the chair Louis was in and stepped on a lever, the chair getting higher each time she stepped on it.

 

“Alright. What are we doing, Loubear?” She asked, running her fingers through his slightly damp hair.

 

“Just a trim, please.” Louis sighed out, his eyes slipping shut.

 

All of a sudden, he was sprayed in the face with cold water.

 

He let out a groan. “Really, Lou?” He grumbled out, peeking his eyes open to look up at her.

 

“Don’t be falling asleep on me now, Tommo.” She chuckled.

 

“M’not.” He mumbled.

 

Lou just let out a sigh, and started spraying his hair with the water until it was wet. She picked up some clips and started sectioning off Louis’ hair. She combed through the section she had down and picked up her scissors. She started clipping away, moving the clips when she was done with each section.

 

“What would you do if I just shaved half your head?” She asked all of a sudden.

 

Harry’s eyes widened as he looked up to them.

 

“I would not put murder past me.” Louis grumbled out.

 

“Oh, don’t be such a drama queen. It would grow back.” Lou laughed.

 

“No.” Louis stated simply.

 

“You’re such a party pooper.” She mumbled.

 

“Am not. I just don’t fancy being half bald.” Louis said.

 

“Party pooper.” Lou grumbled under her breath.

 

Lou snipped one more bit of hair before combing through all of it.

 

“All done, princess. You want me to style it?” Lou asked.

 

“That’d be nice.” Louis murmured.

 

Lou picked up a blow dryer and a round brush. She turned the blow dryer on and started brushing through Louis’ hair, hitting it with the hot air. After a few minutes she shut the machine off and put it down before running her fingers through Louis’ now styled fringe.

 

“Alright. You’re good, babe.” Lou said.

 

Louis finally blinked open his eyes as Lou stepped out of the way so he could get up. He pushed himself out of the chair and turned around to face the mirror on the wall behind the sink.

 

“Thanks, love.” Louis said, turning to Lou. He turned around to face Harry, who was staring down at Lux. “Look okay, Haz?” Louis asked softly.

 

Harry looked up and his eyes went wide. “Yeah, I love it. Looks really good.” He said quietly, a small smile on his face.

 

“Alright. Your turn.” Louis told him, smiling softly. A look of fear washed over Harry’s face before he looked down to his lap. “Babe?” Louis questioned.

 

“S’he alright?” Lou whispered.

 

Louis looked back at her with sad eyes. “Can I talk to you for a second?” He said quietly.

 

She nodded and walked out of the area, Louis following her into the kitchen.

 

“So...” Lou drawled out.

 

“Uhm... So, Harry. He, uh... He was abused a lot from where he came from. And, uhm, when they, uh- You know how he has ears?” Lou nodded. “When they gave him haircuts, they would sometimes cut his ears.” Louis all but whispered out.

 

Lou’s eyes went wide as she stared at Louis. “Fuck. Are you- I mean... Wow. Uhm...” She glanced towards the living room before looking back to Louis. “He does know I won’t do that, right?” Lou asked.

 

“Yeah, of course. I mean, I told him but he’s still really fearful. I would be too.” Louis said.

 

“Wow. Alright, then.” Lou said, turning to walk back towards the living room.

 

“Just be extra careful, please.” Louis said, following her out.

 

They walked back into the salon to find Harry holding Lux who was gumming on his pointer finger.

 

“You alright, sweetheart?” Louis asked softly, making Harry look up.

 

Harry looked up to him, slowly nodding his head. Louis smiled before walking over to him. Just then, Tom walked in, now with a shirt on.

 

“Here, love. Let Tom take her so you can sit down.” Louis said, reaching out for Lux.

 

Harry carefully placed the girl in his arms, watching as he walked her over to Tom.

 

“Here you go, daddy.” Louis chuckled, handing him the baby girl.

 

“Thanks, Lou.” Tom chuckled, taking the girl from him and walking towards the kitchen.

 

Louis went back to the salon area and took a seat in Harry’s previously occupied chair. He looked over to Harry who was staring at him with worried eyes. Louis smiled at him, Harry sending him a nervous smile back.

 

“You’ll be alright, love. I promise.” Louis said softly.

 

Harry nodded before looking up to Lou, who was standing next to the chair.

 

“You ready, babe?”  She asked, looking down to Harry.

 

“Yeah.” He squeaked out, giving her a little nod.

 

“Alright, then. Can you take your beanie off?” Lou asked.

 

“Oh, right, yeah...” Harry mumbled.

 

He reached up and pulled the green beanie off his head, placing it in his lap. He glanced over to Louis, who was still smiling at him. He sent him a shaky smile back before glancing up at Lou, who was holding a spray bottle in her hand.

 

“I gotta wet your hair, love. Is that alright?” She asked gently.

 

“Oh, uh, yeah. That’s- That’s fine.” Harry whispered, shutting his eyes.

 

Lou carefully cupped Harry’s hair in her hands and started spraying it, Harry flinching every time. After a couple minutes, Lou picked up a comb and started combing through Harry’s now wet curls. Harry let out a small purr, Lou’s hand momentarily stopping before she started up again. She grabbed some clips and started sectioning off Harry’s hair before finally picking up the scissors.

 

Lou started snipping away at his hair, Harry’s eyes snapping open when he heard the scissors. He was staring up at Lou with frantic eyes, but she only smiled at him.

 

“You’re alright, sunshine.” Lou said softly, combing through his hair before snipping at another piece.

 

Harry let out a shaky breath through his nose before closing his eyes.

 

Before he knew it, Lou was brushing through his hair for a final time.

 

“Alright, love. You’re done.” She told him.

 

Harry let out a huge breath he didn’t know he was holding in and opened his eyes, glancing over to Louis. Louis had a wide grin on his face.

 

“Looks good, sweetheart.” Louis murmured, getting up from his seat and walking towards Harry.

 

Lou walked out of the area, saying something about Lux. Louis sat down sideways across Harry’s lap, reaching his hand up to run it through the boy’s wet curls.

 

“You alright, lovey?” Louis murmured, trailing his hand down the side of Harry’s face.

 

“Yeah...” Harry breathed out.

 

Louis cupped Harry’s face and gently turned it so the boy was looking up at him. He stroked over Harry’s cheek with his thumb, just gazing into his eyes.

 

“I love you so much, angel. I’m so proud of you.” Louis whispered, leaning down and nudging their noses together.

 

He carefully pressed his lips to Harry’s, Harry tilting his head to press more firmly into the kiss. Louis smiled against the boy’s lips as they started working their mouths together, lips softly meeting over and over again.

 

Louis let out a heavy sigh through his nose before lightly pressing his tongue against Harry’s lips. Harry parted his lips, his tongue slipping out to meet Louis’.

 

Harry let out a breath as he slowly brought his arm that was curled around Louis’ back up, his hand making home in the boy’s hair. He lightly gripped the feathery strands, pulling gently.

 

Louis let out a small laugh and pulled back from Harry’s lips, pushing his face into the boy’s neck, giggling. A small smile broke out on Harry’s face as he turned and pressed his face into Louis’ hair, nosing into the side of his head.

 

“Now that that’s over.” Lou sighed out, making Harry jump and look up, blushing brightly.

 

Lou smiled over at them, arms crossed over her chest. Harry lightly tugged on Louis’ hair, trying to get the boy’s attention.

 

“Oh, fuck.” Louis gasped out.

 

Lou cocked an eyebrow at his outburst.

 

“Lou...” Harry whispered.

 

“Hmm? What?” Louis asked softly, pulling his face out of the younger boy’s neck, looking around. His eyes landed on Lou and he smiled.

 

“Got a little hair kink there, Tommo?” Lou snickered out.

 

“Don’t be a twat, Louise.” Louis grumbled.

 

“Well, princess. You need to move so I can sweep up.” She told him, gesturing to the hair clippings strewn about on the floor.

 

“Oh.” Louis said with a laugh.

 

He removed himself from Harry’s lap and held out a hand for the boy to take. Harry grabbed his hand and let Louis pull him up from the chair. Louis started leading them towards the couch, pulling Harry into his lap after he sat down.

 

Louis brought his hand up to Harry’s neck, stroking along his hairline. Harry let out a small purr, the noise vibrating through Louis’ body from where Harry’s head was tucked under his chin. Louis smiled and trailed his hand up further, scratching at Harry’s scalp until his fingers found the boy’s ears, lightly stroking over them.

 

Harry had a steady purr coming out of him. He started nosing into Louis’ neck, dragging his nose along until it was pressed into the boy’s temple. He lightly nosed behind the boy’s ear, his eyes closed in a state of bliss.

 

He came to a stop when his lips were pressed against Louis’ ear, his purrs sending chills throughout the older boy’s body.

 

“M’tail’s trying to move. Keeps twitching.” Harry purred out.

 

“Mmm... You want me to take your wrap off, sweetheart?” Louis murmured.

 

“Y-Yeah. That would be nice.” Harry whispered, his lips dragging over Louis’ ear.

 

“Yeah? Alright, love. Y’gotta get up, though.” Louis said softly.

 

“Kay...” Harry breathed out, pulling back from Louis and standing up.

 

Louis reached up and pulled Harry’s shirt off, placing it to the side.

 

“Half naked boy in my flat!” Lou exclaimed from the salon.

 

Louis let out a small laugh as he grabbed Harry’s hips and turned the boy around. He found the end of the wrap and unhooked it, unravelling it from around the boy’s body. When it was free, Harry’s tail flitted around in the new freedom. Louis handed the boy his shirt, which Harry pulled over his head before curling back up in Louis’ lap.

 

A few minutes later, Lou came over and plopped down across the arm chair, her legs hooked over the arm.

 

“What’s the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done?” She asked, looking down to her nails before picking at one of them.

 

Louis choked out a laugh. “Oh my God. Lou, what the fuck? Where did that come from?” Louis chuckled out.

 

“I dunno, man. I feel like you’d be into that weird, kinky shit.” She said nonchalantly, still picking at her nail.

 

“Jesus. Uhm... We’re not that kinky. Like, he rode my face the first day we got here. And we have a vibrator.” Lou let out a small giggle making Louis glare at her. “He also has a thing for cum and why am I even telling you this?” Louis groaned.

 

“Oh my God. You had kinky sex in your childhood bed! Lou!” Lou chuckled out.

 

“S’not really kinky. But Lottie did walk in on us while we were snogging naked. That was traumatising.” Louis mumbled, bringing his hand up to run through Harry’s hair.

 

Harry let out a small purr, pressing his face into Louis neck, completely oblivious to the conversation.

 

Just then, Tom walked out of the kitchen.

 

“Just put Lux down. She was tired.” He said, moving over to Lou, sprawling across her lap.

 

Lou let out a chuckle. “Get off, you lump.” She giggled out, pushing at his shoulder.

 

“I’m quite comfortable, Louise.” Tom said.

 

“Ugh, you’re lucky I love you.” She groaned out.

 

“Yes, I am.” Tom sighed out, leaning down to kiss her forehead before looking over to Louis and Harry.

 

“Uh, what is that?” Tom asked, staring at Harry’s tail.

 

That snapped Harry out of his trance, making him whimper and curl into Louis.

 

“You’re alright, Haz.” Louis whispered, stroking down the boy’s back. When he reached the hem of Harry’s shirt, he pulled it up slightly revealing the base of Harry’s tail. “It’s a tail.” Louis told Tom.

 

“Like... Like a real tail?” Tom asked.

 

“Yeah, like a cat tail.” Louis said. “He also has ears.”

 

“Oh...” Tom whispered.

 

“Yeah. Science is the only explanation I have.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Alrighty, then. Well, that’s a first.” Tom chuckled out.

 

“See, Haz. It’s alright. Nothing bad is gonna happen, love. I promise.” Louis whispered, nosing into Harry’s curls.

 

Harry released a heavy breath and nodded into Louis’ neck. His ears, that had long since disappeared into his hair, slowly rose up.

 

Louis’ phone all of a sudden buzzed in his pocket, making Harry jump and his ears go flat again.

 

“S’alright, kitten. Just my phone.” Louis murmured, pushing his hand under the back of Harry’s shirt to stroke along his spine.

 

He reached with his other hand to fish his phone out of his pocket. It was a text from **Nick Grimshaw AKA Grimmy.** Louis raised an eyebrow as he opened it.

 

‘ _Hey sweetcheeks’_

 

Louis rolled his eyes before typing back a message. ‘ _Very subtle, Nicholas. But hello.’_ Louis was staring at the texts, the guy’s name looking familiar to him.

 

‘ _Bored at work. Entertain me, Louis._ ’

 

Louis rolled his eyes again. ‘ _Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, working?’_

 

“Does the name Nick Grimshaw sound familiar to either of you?” Louis asked, addressing Lou and Tom.

 

“You mean the radio host, Nick Grimshaw?” Lou asked.

 

“Aha! That’s why it sounded familiar!” Louis chuckled out.

 

‘ _The sass levels are high with this one._ ’ Louis had to suppress a groan at his text.

 

“Why are you asking?” Lou asked.

 

“Because I’m texting him.” Louis mumbled.

 

“What?!” Lou exclaimed.

 

“Yeah. He gave me his number when we were at the club.” Louis said.

 

‘ _haha. You’re so funny. You wouldn’t happen to be the radio host, Nick Grimshaw, now would you?’_

 

“Weird.” Lou mumbled.

 

“You’re tellin’ me.” Louis replied.

 

‘ _Why, yes. Yes, I am. So, you’ve heard of me?’_

‘ _I think everyone in England knows who you are.’_

 

“Is he the one that danced with you?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Louis turned and pressed his nose to Harry’s forehead, pressing a kiss there.

 

“Yeah, sweetheart.” Louis murmured softly.

 

“He danced with you?!” Lou asked.

 

“Yeah. It was weird.” Louis said.

 

‘ _You’re too kind. Haha. Hmm... We should get together sometime. Are you free the fifteenth?’_

 

“He just said we should get together sometime.” Louis mumbled.

 

_‘That’s like three weeks away. But I have off that whole week so yes, I do believe I am.’_

 

_‘Lovely. I’m having a small get together so you should definitely come.’_

__

“He’s having a ‘get together’. Would you wanna go, Haz?” Louis asked softly.

 

“Uhm...” Harry shook his head.

 

“Alright, love. I’ll tell him we can’t go.” Louis said.

 

“What? Lou, you can go. I just- I don’t want to.” Harry whispered.

 

“Don’t be silly. I’m not gonna go without you.” Louis said.

 

“Why? Lou, you can go without me. I’ll be fine. Don’t not go just because of me.” Harry said.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna leave you alone.” Louis said.

 

“Why? You leave me alone for work. It’s like the same, yeah?” Harry told him.

 

“I don’t even know what time it is, where it is, who’s gonna be there. What if I’m not home till late?” Louis said worriedly.

 

“Lou, I’ll be fine. You’ve worked the late shift before. Even the overnight shift.” Harry said.

 

Louis let out a small sigh. “Let me find out the details at least. Yeah, love?” Louis said softly, stroking behind Harry’s ear with his thumb.

 

‘ _I need all the details. Please and thank you.’_

_‘Hmm... Well, it’s gonna be around eight. Probably go till really late, or early. Whichever you’d consider two in the morning. Uhm, it’s at my place. Which is like twenty minutes from the club. What else do you need to know?’_

_‘Who all is going to be there? And what are we gonna be doing?’_ Louis typed out.

 

‘ _A few of my colleges, some people I’ve met along the way. Just a bunch of people. And idk. Just like drinking and hanging out and shit. Idk. Are you gonna bring Harry?’_

_‘No.’_

_‘Oh? Why not?’_

_‘He doesn’t want to go.’_

_‘Oh.’_

_‘Haha yeah... But let me talk to him about it and I’ll get back to you shortly. Now get back to work.’_

Louis let out a long sigh before turning to nuzzle against Harry’s hair. “So, uhm, it’s the fifteenth. It starts at eightish and goes till really late. I definitely will not know anyone there. It’s about half an hour away, I’m guessing. I don’t know, love. Are you sure you’ll be okay by yourself?” Louis asked.

 

“I’ll be fine, Lou. Don’t worry about me.” Harry said.

 

“I always worry about you, kitten.” Louis breathed in Harry’s curls, still lightly stroking behind his ear. “You promise you’ll call if something happens? And text me the whole time?” Louis questioned softly.

 

“Of course, Lou. I promise.” Harry replied quietly.

 

“Only if you’re sure, sweetheart.” Harry nodded. “Alright, angel. I’ll let him know.” Louis murmured, pressing a kiss to Harry’s head.

 

‘ _Like, I guess I’ll come.’_

_‘Wonderful! I’ll send you my address later.’_

_‘Yes, that would be helpful.’_

 

“Alrighty. And if you change your mind and you want me to stay, let me know. Alright, love?” Louis said.

 

“Yeah, Lou.” Harry whispered, a low purr rumbling out of him as Louis started scratching his ear.

 

“Well, well, well. Looks like Louis here has plans with Nick Grimshaw. Who would’ve ever guessed.” Lou teased.

 

“Haha. So funny, Louise.” Louis grumbled out.

 

“Yeah, I know. I’m hilarious.” Lou chuckled out. “So, how long are you guys staying?” She asked.

 

“How long would you like us to stay?” Louis asked back. “Although, we do need to get back and pack so we can leave tomorrow. So, probably not too long.” Louis sighed out.

 

“Well, you’re free to stay as long as you’d like.” Lou said.

 

“Alright, love. Probably not too long.” Louis said.

 

“Fine by me.” Lou said.

 

She reached out and grabbed the remote off the end table, clicking on the TV. The end of Monsters Inc. was on so they all just sat through that.

 

“Okay. I think we’re gonna head out now.” Louis announced, stroking through Harry’s now dry curls.

 

Harry picked his head up from Louis’ neck to look towards the arm chair where Tom was still sitting on top of Lou. He stood up and stretched out as Louis stood up from the couch.

 

Louis picked up Harry’s wrap from the couch before lifting the boy’s shirt. He wrapped up his tail, then covered his ears with the beanie. Louis walked over to Lou and Tom, pecking them both on the forehead.

 

“Tell Lux we love her, yeah?” Louis said.

 

“Of course, Boobear.” Lou said.

 

“Goodbye, Louise. Bye, Tom.” Louis said.

 

“Bye!” They both said.

 

Louis just chuckled as he turned and grabbed Harry’s hand, leading the boy to the door. They exited and stopped outside, Louis pushing the button for the lift. It showed up moments later revealing a woman with a Great Dane inside. Harry visibly stiffened but Louis just guided him inside, pushing the ground floor button.

 

The dog sniffed the air before turning to sniff Harry. The dog let out a loud growl and bared its teeth towards him making him flinch.

 

Louis was rubbing circles into the back of Harry’s hand with his thumb, trying to soothe the boy. The dog let out a loud bark making Harry jump and whimper.

 

“Lucy! That’s not nice!” The lady scolded. “I’m sorry. She’s usually only like this around cats.” She told them.

 

 _Of course_ , Louis thought to himself. Lucky for them, the lift doors opened and he quickly ushered Harry out and towards the door.

 

“You alright, sweetheart?” Louis asked softly, guiding him to the car.

 

Harry released a shaky breath and nodded, his eyes slipping shut. “Yeah, yeah. M’okay.” Harry breathed out.

 

Louis gently pushed Harry up against the door of the car, looking up at the boy. He reached up and cupped his cheek, lightly stroking it with his thumb.

 

“Alright. I love you, kitten.” Louis said quietly.

 

Harry’s eyes fluttered open as he looked down, his gaze meeting Louis’. “I love you too, Lou. So much.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis smiled and leant up, going on his tippy toes to connect their lips. Harry smiled against his lips and brought his hands up to cup Louis’ face. Their lips stayed connected for a few more seconds before Louis pulled back, pecking his lips for good measure.

 

“We should go, babe.” He whispered.

 

“Alright, Lou.” Harry replied just as quietly.

 

Louis reached around Harry and pulled open the door, stepping out of the way so the boy could get in the car. Louis shut the door behind him before walking around to the driver’s side, climbing in and buckling up. He made sure Harry was buckled in before starting the car and backing out of the spot.

 

They got to the house quickly, exiting the car and going to the door. The twins and Lottie were sitting on the couches watching cartoons. Louis pulled Harry inside, shutting the door behind them.

 

He walked up in front of the boy and reached up, grabbing his beanie and pulling it off. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pushing his hands up into the boy’s hair. He started carding his fingers through the boy’s curls. Harry let out a small purr, his eyes slipping shut as he leant down and tucked his face into Louis’ neck.

 

“Love you, Lou.” Harry purred out, nudging his nose into Louis’ ear.

 

“I love you too, kitten.” Louis said softly.

 

He brought his hands down and grabbed the hem of Harry’s shirt, pulling it up and pulling back from the boy. He reached out and undid his wrap before grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him towards the stairs. They made their way to Louis’ room where Louis guided Harry to the bed, pushing the boy down and climbing on top of him. Harry smiled up at Louis as the older boy straddled his waist. Louis smiled back at him as he reached out for Harry’s hand, twining their fingers together.

 

Louis leant over Harry, pressing their connected hands into the sheets above Harry’s head as he leant down to connect their lips. Harry let out a soft noise as he brought his free hand up to rest on Louis’ hip, pushing it under the boy’s shirt. Louis shivered at the contact as he started working his lips against Harry’s, pressing his tongue against the boy’s lips.

 

Harry opened his mouth and pushed his tongue out to meet Louis’. Their tongues tangled together as little noises escaped them. Eventually, they pulled apart, their foreheads pressed together, panting into each other’s mouths.

 

“I love you.” Louis breathed out.

 

“I love you too.” Harry whispered, squeezing Louis’ hand from where they were still connected.

 

Louis let out a breathy laugh as he nudged his nose into Harry’s before rolling off the boy and collapsing next to him on the bed, their hands still connected. Louis let out a content sigh before turning on his side to face Harry.

 

“We should really get our stuff together for tomorrow. We’re leaving at like ten thirty.” Louis told him.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright, Lou.” Harry said softly.

 

Louis squeezed his hand one last time before letting go, pushing himself up off the bed. He started walking around the room, gathering all their clothes that were strewn about.

 

“What can I do to help?” Harry asked.

 

“You can sit there and look pretty.” Louis giggled. “You’re already doing a wonderful job.”

 

Harry let out a small laugh but nodded, shifting up the bed so he was sitting against the headboard. Louis made a pile of their clothes on the end of the bed before he grabbed their suitcases.

 

“Have any preference on what you want to wear tomorrow?” Louis asked, looking up from where he was squatting in front the suitcases.

 

“You can pick.” Harry said quietly, moving his tail so it was wrapped around his waist so he could toy with the end.

 

“Hmm... Alright, love.” Louis said.

 

He grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of the suitcase before getting up from the floor. He put those clothes and the clothes he picked out for himself on his dresser. Louis put Harry’s wrap and his beanie on top of his clothes before turning back around. He zipped up the suitcases before exiting the room. He walked down the stairs and made his way to the supply closet where he got a big plastic bag. Louis brought it back to his room and put all their dirty clothes into it.

 

He moved that and their suitcases to the door before collapsing down onto the bed. He shuffled up so he could rest his head on Harry’s chest. Harry brought his hand up to Louis’ hair, running his fingers through the feathery strands. Louis let out a soft noise and nuzzled into Harry’s chest before turning so his chin was resting on his chest and he was facing the boy.

 

“Hi, Lou.” Harry murmured, pushing his fingers through Louis’ fringe.

 

“Hi, sweetheart.” Louis whispered.

 

They sat there for a bit, just looking at each other before Harry spoke up.

 

“Hey, Lou?” He said softly.

 

“Yeah, angel?” Louis said.

 

“Can we, uhm- Can we call Anne back?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“You- Of course we can.” Louis replied, smiling up at the boy.

 

Louis shuffled up the bed so he was sitting next to Harry against the headboard. He tucked himself under the boy’s arm before reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. He unlocked it and went to his contacts, locating Anne’s quickly. He pressed the call button and put it on speakerphone, holding it in between them.

 

It took a bit but she finally answered. “Hello?” She said.

 

“Hi. Anne?” Louis said.

 

“Louis?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, hi, it’s me. Harry’s here too.” Louis said.

 

“Hi, Anne.” Harry said softly.

 

“Oh, hello! How are you guys?” She asked.

 

“We’re good.” Louis replied. “Did you still want to get together?” Louis asked.

 

“Oh, that would be wonderful! When are you free?” She asked excitedly.

 

“Uhm, well, when are you free? Cos my work schedule can be very lenient.” Louis told her.

 

“I’m free all weekends unless I tell you otherwise and the week of the sixteenth I have off.” She told him.

 

“Ah, hmm... Yeah, we’re busy that whole week. Well, at least Harry is.” Louis sighed out.

 

“Oh... Uhm, well, I know this is really far in advance but would you be willing to come with our whole family to my boyfriend’s bungalow in, like, June?” Anne asked.

 

“Who all would be there?” Louis questioned.

 

“Oh, well... Robin is my boyfriend. And actually, uhm, Harry has a sister. Gemma.” Anne said.

 

“Oh.” Harry and Louis said at the same time.

 

“Yeah... I mean, you don’t have to, but it would be nice if you could meet them.” She said.

 

Harry looked down to Louis with worried eyes. Louis leant over and pressed a kiss to the boy’s jaw.

 

“Do they, uhm- Do they know about Harry? And his, uhm...” Louis trailed off.

 

“Oh, yes. They both know.” She told them.

 

Harry let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

 

“Alright, we will. You’ll have to tell me the exact date though. And, uhm, Harry- We can’t really so anything the week of the sixteenth. So, like, starting the sixteenth and going a week after that.” Louis told her.

 

“Oh, uhm... Do you mind if I ask why?” Anne asked cautiously.

 

“Uhm, Haz?” Louis said, looking to the boy for an answer.

 

“You can tell her.” He whispered.

 

“ Alright. Well, you obviously know about Harry’s, uhm, cat features.” Louis said.

 

“Yeah...” Anne trailed off.

 

“Well, he also has some other characteristics besides the ears and tail.” Louis paused. “He, uhm- Every month, he goes into heat.” Louis said cautiously.

 

“Oh!” Anne squeaked out.

 

“Yeah... So, that’s why we’re busy every month that week.” Louis said awkwardly. Harry was hiding his face in Louis’ hair, his cheeks bright pink.

 

Anne let out a small nervous laugh before clearing her throat. “Well, uhm, alright then...” She let out another laugh before a small sigh. “Well, just let me know when you’re free or feel like getting together. I’m sure we’ll be able to work something out.” She said.

 

“That sounds great. Oh, but, uhm... Where exactly do you live?” Louis asked.

 

“Ah, yes. Not in London. Actually kind of far from London. We live in Holmes Chapel, in Cheshire.” She told them.

 

“Oh, wow. That’s, uh- That’s really far.” Louis said before letting out a small sigh.

 

“Yeah, it’s a long car ride. But I’m in London a lot. I take Gemma there to go shopping sometimes too.” Anne said.

 

“Alright. Well, we’ll have to figure something out. I only live not even ten minutes from that café.” Louis told her.

 

“Okay. I’m sure we’ll figure it out. But, just text me anytime, or if you have any questions. Even if you just want to chat. Alright, boys? I look forward to seeing you again.” Anne said.

 

“You too, Anne.” Louis said.

 

“Bye, boys.”

 

“Bye, Anne.” “Bye.”

 

With that, Louis hung up. He tilted his head back so he was looking up at Harry, his nose brushing the boy’s jaw.

 

He pressed a soft kiss there before trailing his lips over to the boy’s ear. “Alright, love?” Louis murmured, pressing a kiss under Harry’s ear.

 

“Yeah, Lou. M’good.” Harry breathed out.

 

Louis nodded as he parted his lips and gently started sucking on Harry’s neck. Harry let out a soft sigh as he brought his hand up to tangle in Louis’ hair, gently stroking through it. Louis let out a quiet noise before pulling back, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder with his face tucked into the boy’s neck.

 

“I love you, kitten.” Louis whispered, bringing his hand up to curl into the fabric of Harry’s shirt.

 

“I love you too, Lou. So much.” Harry replied quietly, his fingers still stroking through Louis’ hair.

 

After about ten minutes, Harry heard soft, little snores coming from Louis. He smiled to himself as he shut his eyes, his hand stilling in Louis’ hair as he slowly slipped off into a light sleep.

 

+

 

Louis woke up first later. He carefully uncurled his hand from where it was still gripping Harry’s t-shirt and turned to look at the clock. His eyes widened when he saw that it was after five thirty.

 

He turned back and brought his hand up to Harry’s neck, stroking his fingers there before lightly scratching. Harry let out a shiver and a small purr, his eyes slowly fluttering open as Louis pushed his hand into his curls.

 

“Mm, hi, Lou.” Harry grumbled, his voice heavy with sleep.

 

“Hi, lovey. You sleep okay?” Louis murmured, lightly massaging his fingers into Harry’s scalp.

 

“Yeah...” Harry mumbled out, heavy purrs leaving his body as Louis’ hand travelled to his ears.

 

“That’s good. Dinner may be soon.” Louis said softly.

 

“Mm, okay.” Harry hummed out, turning to nose into Louis’ hair.

 

Louis rolled over so he was now on top of Harry, his head tucked under the boy’s chin and his hand wrapped around his neck. Harry let out a small laugh as he brought his hand up to Louis’ hair, running his fingers through it a couple times before pushing his hand under the collar of the boy’s shirt so his palm was resting on his back.

 

Louis let out a small sigh before he shifted around so their bodies were aligned, tangling their legs together so he was straddling one of Harry’s thighs. He could feel Harry’s tail thumping on the bed from where it was swinging back and forth.

 

“Hmm, we should get up.” Louis yawned out.

 

“Yeah?” Harry whispered.

 

“Mhm... Come on, Haz.” Louis murmured, not moving from his spot.

 

“Can’t exactly go anywhere with you on top of me, love.” Harry chuckled out.

 

“I’m sure you can figure something out.” Louis mumbled, pressing his face into Louis’ collarbone.

 

All of a sudden, Harry flipped them over so he was kneeling on top of Louis, making the older boy gasp and his eyes fly open, gripping tightly to the back of Harry’s neck.

 

“Jesus.” Louis gasped out.

 

Harry let out a small giggle as he pressed his nose into the underside of Louis’ jaw, dragging it along the skin there. He pressed a small kiss to the boy’s neck before kneeling back so he was sitting on one of Louis’ thighs.

 

Louis had his head tilted back with his eyes shut, breathing deeply. Harry started pawing at Louis’ stomach before releasing a small meow. When Louis didn’t react, Harry meowed again, louder this time, as he started pawing harder.

 

A small smile cracked on Louis’ face before he peeked an eye open to glace up at Harry. Harry was staring intently at him and instantly caught his gaze, making Louis chuckle.

 

“Yeah, babe?” Louis giggled out. He brought one of his hands up, resting it on Harry’s thigh.

 

Harry let out a whine and reached down for Louis’ hand, tugging on it as he crawled off the boy. Louis let out a chuckle but complied, sitting up in bed before getting up and following Harry. Harry stopped in the hallway and let go of Louis’ hand, making his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

 

Louis smiled and let out a content sigh, leaning up against the wall opposite the bathroom door. Moments later, the bathroom door opened revealing Harry who stepped into the hall and reached for Louis’ hand, pulling him down the stairs.

 

“Where’re we going, Haz?” Louis asked softly.

 

Harry just mewled softly, squeezing Louis’ hand before stopping in the living room where Jay was sitting, reading her book.

 

Jay looked up, smiling softly. “Hi, boys. Have a nice nap?” She asked.

 

Harry let out a little mew and nodded brightly making Louis laugh and nod as well.

 

“Well, that’s good.” She chuckled out.

 

“Yeah. What’s for dinner?” Louis asked, rubbing his thumb in circles into Harry’s hand.

 

“Uhm, I’m not sure. What do you want?” Jay asked.

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Louis said softly, staring at Harry.

 

“I’ll make something in a bit. Unless you just want to go in there and make yourself soup or something.” She said.

 

“I think I might do that. Does that sound okay?” Louis asked Harry.

 

Harry turned towards him, nodding softly, a steady purr leaving him. His tail was flitting back and forth through the air, sometimes brushing Louis’ side or arm.

 

“Alright, sweetheart. Let’s go then. Lead the way.” Louis said, smiling at the younger boy.

 

Harry nodded again before turning and leading them towards the kitchen. He let go of Louis’ hand and walked towards the table. Louis started moving around, getting out the cans of soup and a bowl. He put the soup in the microwave and turned it on before turning to go to the table. Just as he was about to sit down, Jay called him.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Louis told Harry.

 

Harry nodded before Louis turned and made his way to the living room.

 

“Yeah, Mum?” Louis asked.

 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten we needed to have a chat. Come sit down.” Jay said, patting the cushion next to her.

 

Louis groaned but made his way to the couch, sitting criss cross on the cushion so he was facing his mum. Jay folded her page corner and closed her book, setting it down on the coffee table.

 

She paused for a moment. “Now, Louis...”

 

“Yeah?” Louis said.

 

“I’m just gonna come right out with it. Do you practice safe sex?” Jay asked.

 

Louis’ face went from tan to bright red in less than a second. “Uhm...” Louis paused before shaking his head, looking down to his lap.

 

Jay let out a sigh. “Lou... You should know better than that. Did you not pay attention in any of your health classes?” Jay chastised.

 

“Mum, it’s not- It’s different, okay?” Louis tried, glancing up to Jay before looking back down.

 

“How exactly is it different?” Jay asked.

 

“Well, it’s not like he can get pregnant.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Yeah, I get that, but what about diseases?” Jay pressed.

 

“We’re both clean so I don’t really know what you’re implying. Harry was a virgin when we got together and I’ve only had unprotected sex one other time, which I went and got tested right after. It’s really not a big deal.” Louis said.

 

“Lou, just- Just be careful, alright? You know how much I worry about both of you.” Jay said softly.

 

Louis finally looked up at her, nodding his head.

 

“Oh, while we’re on the health topic, I need to get Harry an inhaler somehow. He gets really bad episodes where he can’t breathe and I always feel so helpless. I try to help him but I feel like an inhaler would be better. I just don’t know where I’d get one.” Louis sighed out, reaching a hand up to push his fringe out of his eyes.

 

“How long has that been happening?” Jay asked worriedly.

 

“Apparently he’s, uh- He’s gone unconscious because of it when he was younger. So, I’m really worried and I definitely don’t want that happening again.” Louis whispered.

 

“Well, you’re in luck. Fizzy had a nasty upper respiratory infection a few weeks ago. The doctor gave us like a whole box of inhalers because she was having trouble breathing. You can just take them with you.” Jay told him.

 

“Really?” Louis asked.

 

Jay nodded, smiling at him.

 

“Thank you so much.” Louis said.

 

“Of course, Boobear. Anything I can do to help.” Jay told him.

 

“Alright, well, I’ll get them in a bit. I think I heard the microwave go off.” Louis said.

 

He leant forward and pecked Jay on the cheek before climbing off the couch, going into the kitchen. He walked in to find Harry standing in front of the open microwave, cradling his hand to his chest. He looked over to Louis when he heard the boy walk in. He let out a small whine, staring at Louis with tears in his eyes.

 

Louis rushed over to him. “Kitten, what’s wrong? What happened?” Louis asked worriedly, stepping in front of the boy.

 

Harry whimpered and pointed to the bowl in the microwave before lifting the hand that he had cradled to his chest.

 

“Oh, angel. Did you burn yourself? Can I see?” Louis asked, reaching for the boy’s hand.

 

He lightly gripped his wrist and flipped his hand over.

 

“Can you uncurl your fingers, sweetheart?” Louis asked softly.

 

Harry whimpered but nodded, slowly uncurling his fingers. The pads of all his fingers and his thumb were a shiny pink.

 

“My poor kitten.” Louis said softly.

 

Louis brought Harry’s hand up and pressed feather light kisses to each burn. Harry let out a small whine, his fingers twitching as Louis stroked over his palm.

 

“Mum?” Louis called.

 

“What, Lou?” She called back.

 

“Can you come here for a second?” He replied.

 

Moments later, Jay was making her way towards them.

 

“Yeah, Lou?” She sighed.

 

“Harry’s burned himself. I don’t know, like, what to do. You’re a nurse, yeah? You’re good at these things.” Louis said.

 

“Oh! Harry, dear. I’ll be right back! Run the burn under cold water, Lou.” Jay said as she turned and left the room.

 

“Come on, love.” Louis said softly, guiding Harry over to the sink.

 

He turned on the cold water and held his finger out to test the temperature.

 

“This might hurt, Haz.” Louis said, looking to the boy for an okay.

 

Harry whimpered but nodded. Louis slowly guided Harry’s hand toward the gentle stream of running water. Harry let out a pained mewl and flinched when the water made contact.

 

“Sorry, sweetheart. I know it hurts but this is gonna help.” Louis murmured reassuringly.

 

Jay reappeared in the room carrying a handful of bandages. “Does that feel any better? It’ll help the swelling.” She told them.

 

Harry nodded and pulled his hand away from the water, holding it out to her. She put the bandages on the counter and grabbed a paper towel. She started carefully drying his hand, making sure it was completely dry so the bandages would stick.

 

Louis stepped up behind Harry and brought his hands up to the boy’s hips, pushing his hands under his shirt. He gently rubbed his thumbs into Harry’s back as he pressed kisses to the back of his neck.

 

“So good, love. You’re doing so well. So proud of you.” Louis murmured, trying to soothe him as Jay wrapped his fingers in the bandages.

 

Jay wrapped up his last finger. “That okay? It should prevent the blisters from getting infected.” She told him. “Lou, no cotton or anything that can get stuck once the blisters pop. Keep them covered but no creams or anything. No ice. It’ll only make it worse. Once they’re scabbed over you can uncover them. Harry, love, it may hurt for a bit but you can take medication for it. Alright?” Jay said.

 

“No cotton, no ice, keep covered, pain meds. I think I got it.” Louis mumbled, nuzzling his face into Harry’s neck.

 

“Alright, loves. You okay, Harry?” Jay asked softly, reaching up to push a curl out of his eye. Harry sniffled but nodded, letting out a grateful mewl. “I like the haircut, by the way.” She whispered.

 

Harry beamed at her and nodded. She smiled at him before turning to leave the room.

 

“Use pot holders!” She called back.

 

Louis chuckled from where his face was still tucked into Harry’s neck. He lightly sucked on his neck, scraping his teeth over the heated flesh making goose bumps break out on Harry’s skin.

 

“Alright, love?” Louis asked.

 

Harry let out a small meow and nodded, turning around in Louis’ grasp. Louis reached out for Harry’s injured hand and brought it up to his mouth, peppering kisses to all of the covered areas. Harry preened under the attention, dropping his head down and head butting Louis’ forehead.

 

Louis let out a small laugh as he tilted his head up to connect their lips, smiling into the kiss. Harry brought his free hand up and pushed it into Louis’ hair. Their lips stayed pressed together for a little while longer before Louis pulled back, nudging his nose into Harry’s.

 

“You hungry, kitten?” Louis asked.

 

Harry mewled and nodded, pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek before pulling back and retreating to the table. Louis smiled after him before he turned around to the still open microwave, reaching out for the pot holders on the counter. He grabbed the bowl from the microwave and brought it to the table, setting it in front of Harry.

 

He walked back over to the counter and dropped off the pot holders before opening a draw to pull out two spoons. He shut the drawer with his hip and made his way to the table, taking a seat next to Harry. He handed the boy a spoon before bringing his own down to the big bowl, scooping up some soup and bringing it to his mouth. He swallowed the liquid, happy to find out it wasn’t scorching hot anymore.

 

“Eat, Haz.” Louis said softly.

 

Harry let out a small mew and nodded, bringing his spoon to the bowl and copying Louis’ actions. They ate in silence, Harry purring quietly throughout the whole meal. When they were done, Louis brought the bowl to the sink. Harry got up to help him with the dishes.

 

“No, love. Go sit down. I got it.” Louis murmured, kissing the corner of Harry’s mouth before directing him back to the table.

 

Louis went back to the sink and quickly cleaned the bowl and spoons, drying them when he was done. He turned around to find Harry staring at him, the boy sitting backwards in his chair. Louis smirked as he walked over to Harry, leaning down to nose into the boy’s curls. He pressed a kiss to Harry’s ear before gently biting it, making Harry meow loudly and gasp at the same time. Louis’ smirk only got bigger as he pressed another kiss to Harry’s hair before turning to walk out of the room.

 

“Come on, Haz.” Louis giggled out.

 

Harry mewed softly and quickly got up, following Louis out into the living room. He found the boy sitting on the couch, curled up under a blanket. Louis had his glasses on and his nose in a book.

 

Harry walked over and lifted the blanket, curling into Louis’ side. He only stayed like that for a moment before shifting around so he was laying down the couch with his head in Louis’ lap. Louis absentmindedly started stroking through Harry’s curls causing the boy to purr loudly.

 

A small smile cracked on Louis’ face as he started lightly scratching behind the boy’s soft kitten ears. Harry let out a loud purr and started squirming around until he was on his side with his face pushed into Louis’ stomach.

 

He nosed at Louis’ shirt until it was out of the way and he could press his lips to the boy’s bare skin. He started lightly suckling on the boy’s soft tummy, bringing his hands up to knead into the back of the couch as he continued purring.

 

Louis let out a small sigh as he continued stroking through the boy’s hair. He was holding his book in one hand, the other latched into Harry’s curls. Louis started rubbing his thumb in circles across the back of Harry’s ear making the boy suck harder on his stomach.

 

Reading a book with one hand was harder than Louis expected but he managed. They sat there for a few hours, which by the end of, Louis had finished his book. Louis hadn’t noticed but Harry’s sucking and kneading had died down. His lips were still pressed to Louis’ stomach with little purrs coming out but he was otherwise still with his eyes shut.

 

A small smile made its way to Louis’ face as he stared down at Harry. He looked up to the clock to find out that it was actually after nine. He set his book to the side before reaching his hand out to stroke over Harry’s cheek. Harry’s face scrunched up adorably before he let out a quite whine.

 

“Lou?” He whimpered.

 

“Yeah, babe. M’right here, love.” Louis whispered, still stroking over the boy’s cheek.

 

“M’tired.” Harry mumbled.

 

Louis let out a small chuckle. “I can tell, sweetheart. You wanna go to bed?” Louis asked.

 

“Mm, yeah. That’d be nice.” Harry murmured, his lips brushing Louis’ sensitive stomach.

 

“Alright, love. Up you get.” Louis said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

 

Harry nodded and slowly got up off the couch. He stretched his arms above his head, letting out a small meow as his joints cracked.

 

Louis followed him up and grabbed the boy’s uninjured hand, leading them up the stairs and into the bathroom. They both brushed their teeth before making their way to Louis’ room. They stripped out of their clothes, Louis putting them in the dirty clothes bag before following Harry into bed.

 

Louis curled into Harry’s side, resting his head where the boy’s arm met his shoulder. Louis let out a content sigh as he reached for Harry’s burnt hand. He brought it up to his mouth, pressing small kisses to each of the bandages.

 

Harry let out a quiet noise, his fingers twitching under the attention. Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s palm before letting his hand go.

 

“Goodnight, baby kitten. I love you so much, angel.” Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry’s chest.

 

“G’night, Lou. I love you too.” Harry mumbled, pulling Louis in closer.

 

And that’s how they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments and kudos and come talk to me [HERE](stay--spoopy.tumblr.com)
> 
> i love you all and i'm sorry again  
> <3 xx
> 
> ALRIGHT PUTTING A DISCLAIMER I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT TREATING BURNS SO DONT FOLLOW WHAT I SAID. I USUALLY JUST LET MINE GET INFECTED AND SCAR TERRIBLY BCOS I DON'T REALLY CARE. YOLO.


	34. I'm Hot Blooded, Check It And See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> things!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE A PUBLIC APOLOGY FOR NOT UPDATING SINCE OCTOBER. I'M SO SORRY. I FEEL LIKE SHIT ABOUT IT. IT WAS NOT MY INTENTION BUT HERE'S A 14,680 WORD CHAPTER FOR ME BEING THE SHITTIEST PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE. I UNDERSTAND IF YOU ALL HATE ME AND I ACCEPT THAT.  
> I AM SORRY AGAIN BECAUSE I LEGIT SUCK. SORRRRRRRRRRYUPVJ 
> 
> UGH I SUCK SO MUCH.  
> LIKE FRICK.
> 
>  
> 
> _anyways_
> 
>  
> 
> [i keep people updated on my progress with my writing on my tumblr so you can go here to find out stuffy things](valiumcolouredsky.tumblr.com/tagged/you-found-me)
> 
>  
> 
> you can also come send me pictures of your pets and your face and stuff on snapchat. once you do your obligated to be my friend. no takesies backsies.
> 
> but snapchat me at breeezzzyyyb
> 
> and you can also kik me at bri.rivs (though kik sucks and doesnt tell me when i have messages so i'll probs force you to text me. sorry not sorry.)
> 
> anywhom... yeah
> 
> i kind of word vom and a lot of smut and some domestic!fluff happened  
> also dont judge me i keep my apples in the fridge.
> 
> i hope you like this. as you can tell it took me fucking months to get the motivation so i suck dick but not really cos i like girls mostly #yolo
> 
> but yes here u go u presh cutiepies.
> 
> i love you all.
> 
> i'm the shittiest writer alive and you have the right to throw a stuffed animal at me.
> 
> goodbye friends i am gone (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> <3 xx
> 
> title from Hot Blooded by Foreigner  
> (foreigner is my shit yo.)

Louis woke up surprisingly early the next morning; and by that I mean eight o’ five. He slowly stirred, snuffling into what he was now realising was Harry’s shoulder blade. The boy had somehow managed to turn around in his sleep. Louis placed a small kiss on Harry’s warm skin before carefully untangling himself from the boy.

 

He slowly moved off the bed and over to the dresser, pulling off his briefs and picking up his clothes that he had laid out the night before. Just as he was heading for the door, he heard a small sneeze followed by rustling.

 

“Lou?” Harry barely whispered out.

 

Louis turned around to see Harry sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He moved his hands away and blinked a couple times before looking around, his eyes finally landing on Louis.

 

“Oh, hi.” Harry murmured.

 

“Hi, babe.” Louis replied, a small smile on his face.

 

“Where ya goin’?” Harry mumbled before another small sneeze escaped him.

 

“Bless you.” Louis giggled out.

 

He made his way back over to the bed, placing his clothes on the end before crawling up it so he was straddling Harry’s lap. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck, fingers toying with the curls there.

 

Harry pushed his face into Louis’ jaw, rubbing his nose into the boy’s skin. Louis smiled as he pushed one hand into the boy’s curls, gripping lightly and pulling his head back so they were looking at each other.

 

Louis reached down and picked up Harry’s left hand; the one with the bandages. “How’s your hand, kitten?” Louis asked softly.

 

“S’okay. A little sore.” Harry replied.

 

Louis leant down and connected their lips in a brief kiss. “Okay. You sleep okay?” Louis murmured against his lips.

 

Harry nodded before pushing back into the kiss. He moved one of his hands from where it was supporting him on the bed to Louis’ hip, lightly squeezing before trailing it around to his back. He gently pressed his tongue against Louis’ lips, slipping it inside when they parted.

 

Louis let out a muffled moan and shuffled his knees so he was firmly pressed against Harry. Harry let out a small whine and moved his hand to Louis’ bum, pulling him closer. He carefully slipped two fingers down the cleft of his arse and slowly rubbed them against his hole.

 

Louis gasped and pulled back from Harry’s lips, pressing his forehead against Harry’s. He started panting as Harry rubbed soft circles into his entrance.

 

“Is this okay?” Harry whispered out, his eyes shut as he panted softly.

 

“Y-Yeah. Oh God.” Louis breathed out.

 

Harry let out a heavy breath and moved his lips to Louis jaw, trailing kisses along it. Louis’ cock was hot and heavy, pressed in between their stomachs. Harry’s was trapped in the confines of his boxers, pressing into Louis’ bum.

 

“Jesus, Haz. Let me just- Hold on.” Louis breathed out, pulling back from the boy and climbing off the bed.

 

Harry let out a whine and moved his hand to his boxers, rubbing himself through the fabric. He quickly rid himself of the clothing and took hold of his cock, stroking slowly.

 

Louis moved over to their suitcases and quickly unzipped the front pocket, reaching in to grab the lube. He made his way back to the bed and crawled on top of Harry, planting himself on the boy’s lap. Harry’s cock was nestled between Louis’ cheeks.

 

Louis slowly started grinding against Harry, rubbing himself against the boy. Louis leant down and pressed his lips against Harry’s neck, panting into the hot skin.

 

“Want you to fuck me, Haz. Want it so bad. Wanna ride you.” Louis breathed out.

 

“Yeah. Can I- Yeah. I-“ Harry groaned out.

 

Louis pushed the bottle of lube into Harry’s hand before getting up on his knees, spreading his legs out a bit.

 

Harry opened the lube and spread some on his fingers before bringing them down, underneath Louis. His fingers found Louis’ entrance and he slowly started rubbing them into it. Louis’ breath hitched at the soft action.

 

Harry slowly started pushing a finger in, not stopping until it was all the way in. Louis let out a shuddery breath and nodded, giving Harry the okay.

 

Harry started carefully moving his finger, thrusting it softly and wiggling it around until Louis had relaxed. He lined up a second finger and gently started pushing it in, joining it with the other one.

 

Louis let out a quiet groan and moved his hands to Harry’s shoulders, digging his fingertips into the muscles for support. He tilted his head down from where it was tipped back to look at Harry. The boy had his eyes trained on where his hand was disappearing.

 

“Please.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry let out a shaky breath and started scissoring his fingers, trying to stretch the older boy out. When Louis had relaxed, he gingerly started thrusting the fingers. He curled them inside of Louis’ before pulling out, repeating this over and over. Harry curled his fingers again, making Louis let out a sharp gasp and a whine.

 

Harry pushed back into the same spot, making Louis’ breath hitch and his hips twitch down. He started rubbing gentle circles into the small bump. Louis tucked his lips into his mouth as he started breathing heavily through his nose.

 

Louis was desperate for another finger but he didn’t want to break the intense atmosphere. This felt more intimate than other times. It wasn’t rushed; it was lazy and slow, savouring the feeling.

 

Harry pressed his fingers in harder, applying more pressure to Louis’ prostate. Louis released a whoosh of air before he started whimpering. Harry, taking that as a good sign, started rubbing harder, making Louis release a small sob, tears welling up in his blue eyes.

 

“H-“ Louis let out another sob. “Ha-Haz. I- Please. Harry, please. M’gonna come.” Louis sobbed out.

 

Harry tucked his face into Louis’ neck, sucking lightly on his skin as he nodded. Louis let out another sob as he started rocking onto Harry’s hand.

 

“W-Wanna ride you. Please, Haz.” Louis croaked.

 

Harry shook his head, rubbing back and forth across Louis’ prostate. “Come on, Lou. I want- Come on. Just-“ Harry panted out, rubbing harder.

 

Louis let out a sob and nodded, some tears falling into Harry’s hair. “Yeah, yeah. I’m- I’m gonna...” He choked out.

 

“You’re so good, Lou. So good. Come on. I want you to come.” Harry breathed out.

 

Louis let out a whine and nodded again. He started grinding his hips in circles against Harry’s hand, trying to bring himself over the edge.

 

Harry reached with his free hand and grabbed Louis’ hip, stilling the boy’s movements. Louis let out a whine but stopped. Harry carefully started pressing in a third finger, making Louis whine again.

 

When it was fully in, Harry waited for a moment before slowly scissoring all of the fingers. Louis was panting harshly, trying so hard to stay still.

 

When Louis had loosened, Harry immediately started curling and twisting his fingers, trying to locate the boy’s prostate. He found it seconds later, Louis letting out a harsh gasp as he clenched around the boy’s fingers.

 

Harry started working his fingers into it, rubbing back and forth and in circles over and over. Louis started hiccupping out whimpers with every breath he released, tears falling down his face.

 

And then Louis felt something weird; something he’d never felt before. He looked down through teary eyes and was shocked to see that he was coming. The cum was seeping out of the tip of his cock and running down the shaft.

 

Harry had no idea what was happening, his eyes shut and his face pressed into Louis’ neck. He started rubbing his fingers harder, making Louis sob.

 

Louis started getting lightheaded, his mind floating off, only focused on the pleasure he was feeling. He had his eyes locked on a swirl of wood on the headboard but his vision was going, almost like he had tunnel vision, solely focused on one thing.

 

He started feeling lighter and lighter and then it was as if he just floated off, letting go of whatever he was holding on to.

 

Harry still wasn’t aware of what was going on. He was relentless, working his fingers into Louis’ prostate.

 

All of a sudden, it was quiet; the only sound was Louis’ soft, shaky breaths being released.

 

“Lou?” Harry breathed out.

 

All he got was silence in response. Louis could vaguely register Harry’s voice but he couldn’t get himself to answer the boy. Louis was slumped over into Harry’s chest, resting his weight on the boy.

 

“Louis...” Still no response.

 

Harry slowly pulled his head out of Louis’ neck, trying to look at the boy’s face. Louis’ eyes were glazed over, his pupils blown wide.

 

Harry stopped his fingers, staring at Louis’ face to see if he got some sort of reaction. He didn’t.

 

“Lou... Louis, are you okay?” Harry asked softly. He got no response. He slowly pulled his fingers out of the boy and moved his hand to the boy’s hip.

 

Harry glanced down and his eyes widened at what he saw. There was cum dripping down Louis’ cock, some catching in the hair at the base and some dripping down to his balls.

 

Harry frantically looked up, reaching a hand up to cup Louis’ face. “Louis? Louis, please answer me. Are you okay? L-Louis, please. Baby, I- I’m sorry. Did I hurt you? Lou?” Harry was on the verge of tears.

 

He hiccupped out a small sob before pulling Louis into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy’s small frame. He slowly laid back against the pillows, pulling Louis with him.

 

“Lou- I- Please. What’s wrong? Louis. I- I- Fuck. Lou.” Harry sobbed out.

 

By now, he had tears running down his face, dripping onto the pillows. He cradled Louis close as he started repeating the boy’s name like a mantra, over and over again. He started running his hands up and down the boy’s back before bringing one up to pet through his hair.

 

Harry ears were hidden in his curls and his tail lay limp beside him as he cried. He let out a loud sob and turned to press his face into Louis hair.

 

“Lou, I- I love you. I love you s-so much. Please. Please, just- Just answer me. What’s wrong? Louis, please!” Harry cried.

 

He was about to get up to go get Jay when Louis all of a sudden nuzzled into his shoulder.

 

“Lou?!” Harry gasped.

 

“H-“ Louis cut himself off with a quiet groan.

 

“Oh my God. Louis. Are you okay? I’m so sorry. I- I don-don’t kn-know what happened.” Harry hiccupped out.

 

“Haz... Feel so good.” Louis murmured softly, lightly nuzzling into Harry’s neck.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I don’t- Please tell me you’re okay.” Harry sobbed out.

 

“Feel- Feel so good. High. Floaty. S’nice. S’really nice.” Louis slurred out. Harry let out another sob and pulled Louis in closer. “Kitten? Why’re you crying, angel?” Louis slowly drawled out.

 

He tried to push himself up to look at the boy but he barely made it six inches before crashing back down with an ‘oof’.

 

“S-Sorry. I feel- I feel like jelly. All wobbly n’ shit.” Louis mumbled from where his face was pressed into Harry’s shoulder.

 

Harry was breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down. His arms were locked around Louis’ back, holding the boy as tight as he could.

 

“Y-You’re still hard. You- You didn’t come yet. You should fuck me. That would be nice.” Louis murmured.

 

“Lou...” Harry hiccupped out. “Are- Are you okay? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry.” He sobbed.

 

“Wanna make you come. You- You wouldn’t fuck me. Why wouldn’t you fuck me? S’okay. Was worth it. Come on, angel. Wanna make you come.” Louis breathed out. He tried to push himself up but Harry just held on. “Gotta- Gotta let me go, love. S’okay. Just want you to fuck me.”

 

“Lou, no- I can’t-“ Harry whimpered out.

 

“You- You don’t want to?” Louis questioned softly.

 

“No- Lou- I just-“

 

“O-Okay. S’okay.” Louis barely whispered.

 

“Lou, I didn’t-“

 

“Just- Just wanna make you feel good. You made me feel so good. So so good. Love you.” Louis slurred.

 

“I love you too. I love you so much.” Harry whimpered. He slowly brought his hands up to Louis’ hair, running his fingers through the messy strands.

 

Louis slowly got up on his knees and reached under himself to grab Harry’s cock. He slowly started stroking, trying to get him fully hard again.

 

“Want you to fuck me. Why won’t you fuck me? Was- Was I not good?” Louis murmured out.

 

“W-What?” Harry choked out.

 

“Wanna be good for you. Tried to stay still. Just wanna be good.” Louis mumbled.

 

“What? Of course you’re good. Lou, I promise. Just- Let me know you’re okay.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis’ hand stilled and his breath hitched. “Haz?” Louis whispered.

 

“Yeah?” Harry shakily replied.

 

“W-What just happened?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“I- What?” Harry whispered.

 

“I- I looked- I looked down and- and I was coming and then I just- Oh.” Louis cut himself off.

 

“What?” Harry asked.

 

“I- I think- I think I went into subspace.” Louis whispered.

 

“W-What’s that?” Harry questioned.

 

“It- It’s like, like a- a natural high. I was just- gone. I don’t- I don’t know what happened. I just felt really good.” Louis said, a shocked tone to his voice.

 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Harry whispered.

 

“Oh God, no. I’m good. So good. It- It felt so amazing.” Louis told him.

 

“You- You’re sure?” Harry asked.

 

“Positive. It was so good.” Louis replied.

 

“Oh- Oh, God. I was so scared. I didn’t know what happened. You- You just stopped responding. You wouldn’t move. You wouldn’t talk. Oh my God.” Harry sobbed out.

 

“Shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. Oh God, babe.” Louis gasped.

 

“S’- S’okay. I just- I didn’t know what to do. I was about to get your mum.” Harry told him.

 

“Oh my God. Can you imagine? Oh, hi, yeah. I was fingering your son and now he won’t answer me. Jesus Christ. I think we all would’ve been traumatised.” Louis laughed out.

 

He slowly pushed himself up so he was sitting back on Harry’s thighs, smiling down at the boy. Harry had a slight smile on his face, but Louis could see the worry in his eyes. Louis reached down and picked up Harry’s hand, bringing it up to his face. He pressed small kisses to all the bandages before pressing a kiss to his palm.

 

“Are you alright, love?” Louis asked softly between the kisses he was peppering all over the boy’s hand.

 

“I’m- Yeah. As long as you are.” Harry replied softly.

 

“I’m fantastic, and I’m also exhausted. So, I think a nap would be good.” Louis said.

 

“Yeah, but Lou, you’re quite a mess.” Harry said.

 

“I- Oh.” Louis breathed out, glancing down to his lap. He was covered in cum. “Well, kudos to you on milking my prostate.” He chuckled out.

 

“What your prostate?” Harry asked confusedly.

 

“You basically just made me come. A lot. And usually it’s done with a vibrator. So, that takes some skill.” Louis leant down and pressed his lips to Harry’s. “Proud of you.” He mumbled.

 

“Yeah, yeah. You- You’re sure you’re alright?” Harry whispered.

 

“So good, sweetheart. I’m perfectly fine.” Louis murmured, trailing kisses down Harry’s jaw. “Did you come, love?” Louis asked softly.

 

“I- Uh- No...” Harry replied.

 

“Do you want to?” Louis asked.

 

“I’m- I’m okay. I’m fine. It’s okay.” Harry stuttered out.

 

“You sure? Could suck you off. Use my fingers. Both.” Louis whispered.

 

“Oh...” Harry breathed out, his breath hitching.

 

“Yeah, think I’m gonna- Just- Just relax. I’m fine. Want you to feel good. Just relax, sweetheart.” Louis murmured.

 

He leant down and softly pressed his lips to Harry’s. The boy let out a soft sigh and brought a hand up to cup Louis’ jaw, putting in more force to deepen the kiss.

 

Louis just pulled back and brought a hand up, gently pushing Harry’s chest until he was laying down, head against the pillows. Louis leant down and pressed a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth before trailing them down his jaw, lightly nipping his neck when he got there.

 

He reached and grabbed Harry’s hands, twining their fingers together as he started sucking on one of the boy’s nipples. Harry was releasing shaky breaths as he gently squeezed Louis’ hands. Louis smiled into his skin before lightly biting down on Harry’s nipple. Harry gasped at the feeling and Louis could feel his precome leaking onto his bum from where the boy’s cock was resting in the cleft of his arse.

 

“Could still fuck me, you know. Just slip right in. Already stretched. Haven’t in awhile.” Louis mumbled out as he made his way down Harry’s chest.

 

Harry let out a small whimper and clenched his eyes shut.

 

“I’ll- I’ll ride you, nice and slow. And you can- you can watch. Watch me fuck myself with your cock. Don’t wanna come again. Just want you to come. Come inside me, fill me up.“ Louis whispered, lightly sucking on Harry’s hipbone before kissing down the top of his thigh.

 

Louis made it halfway down the boy’s thigh before licking back up, his cheek brushing Harry’s cock. He turned his head, cheek resting on the boy’s thigh, staring at Harry’s cock.

 

“Such a pretty cock. I love it. I love you. You’re so lovely. Always so lovely. I love you so much.” Louis breathed out.

 

He gently pulled one of his hands out of Harry’s grasp and slowly wrapped it around the boy’s cock. Louis let out a small sigh and started softly stroking him, thumbing over the head. He pulled his other hand out of Harry’s grasp and pushed himself up so he was hovering over Harry’s lower half.

 

He leant down, pausing when he was centimetres away from Harry’s cock, breathing hot air against it. He lightly licked over the head, pressing his tongue into the slit. Harry let out a high pitched whimper and shoved his head back against the pillows, tightly gripping the sheets in his hands.

 

Louis slowly wrapped his lips around the head of Harry’s cock, sucking softly before dipping lower, taking more of the boy in.

 

He started bobbing his head as he reached out with one hand, feeling around for the bottle of lube. He located the bottle and picked it up as he pulled off of Harry’s cock, stroking him with the hand that was still wrapped around it.

 

He let go and opened the lube, pouring some in his palm before coating Harry’s cock. He pushed himself up on his knees and turned around, so he was facing away from Harry.

 

“Lou, what-“

 

“Want you to watch. Watch your pretty cock stretch me open.” Louis breathed out.

 

He reached behind himself and pressed three fingers against his entrance, pushing them in to make sure he was stretched.

 

“Jesus, Lou.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis let out a small, breathy chuckle and shuffled so he was hovering over Harry’s cock. He reached back and grabbed it, lining it up with his entrance. He slowly pressed down, taking Harry in a bit at a time. He could hear Harry’s breath hitch when the head entered, shaky breaths being released as Louis slid down.

 

Harry reached out and rested his hands on Louis’ hips just as the boy’s bum was pressing against his pelvis. Harry released a heavy breath and moved one of his hands over, gently tracing Louis’ rim with his thumb, feeling where he was stretching the boy.

 

“Yeah?” Louis breathed softly.

 

Harry let out a strangled noise and nodded softly before realising Louis couldn’t see him. “Y-Yeah.” Harry whispered.

 

“Gonna move now, love.” Louis said quietly.

 

“Okay.” Harry replied just as quiet.

 

Louis started grinding his hips in small circles before rolling back and forth. He carefully pushed himself up before rolling back down. He started a slow, steady pace, arching his back whenever he rolled his hips back.

 

Louis reached back and grabbed his cheeks, spreading them apart so Harry could see everything. “You watching, kitten? You watching me fuck myself with your cock.” Louis asked, quickening his pace.

 

“Oh God. Y-Yeah, Lou. You- You feel amazing. Look so good. So pretty.” Harry let out a small whine. “W-Wanna- Wanna lick you out, after. Gonna- Yeah, can I?” He whimpered.

 

“Course.” Louis replied. “Hold me open so you can watch. Gonna go faster.” Louis told him, letting go of his bum and moving his hands to Harry’s thighs.

 

Harry reached out and grabbed Louis’ cheeks, pushing them apart to reveal his hole. Louis used the support from his hands to start bouncing on Harry’s cock, clenching on every drag up.

 

Harry let out a small moan and moved his thumbs to Louis’ hole, rubbing them around the rim. Louis let out a small whine and clenched tightly around the boy. He was hard again, cock bobbing between his thighs, slapping against his stomach with every bounce.

 

Harry was letting out quiet groans and whimpers, still rubbing Louis’ hole.

 

Louis let out a loud gasp when Harry’s cock hit his prostate dead on, sending a shock of overstimulation through his body.

 

“Alright, Lou?” Harry breathed out.

 

“Y-Yeah.” Louis whined.

 

Harry hit that spot again making Louis gasp. Louis started grinding on the boy’s cock, rubbing the head over his prostate. Yeah, it hurt. But the pleasure was so strong and amazing that Louis never wanted it to end.

 

Harry let out a loud groan, Louis clenched tightly around him. Louis was panting harshly as he started moving up and down again, bouncing quickly on Harry’s cock.

 

“Yeah, Lou. Yeah. Just like- Just like that. Fuck.” Harry groaned out.

 

Louis let out a whine, tears forming in his eyes with every hit to his prostate.

 

“Oh God. Lou, I’m gonna-“ Harry gasped.

 

Louis whimpered and clenched as tight as he could, grinding back and forth.

 

“Fuck.” Harry breathed, releasing into Louis, his thumbs pressing into the boy’s rim.

 

Louis choked back a sob as he continued to grind on Harry’s cock until the boy’s grip on his bum loosened. He dropped his head down, panting harshly, his hole clenching and unclenching around Harry.

 

Harry moved his hands to Louis’ hips, massaging into the soft flesh. “Lou, can I still...” Harry trailed off.

 

“Y-Yeah. God, yeah.” Louis choked out.

 

He slowly pulled off of Harry and crawled next to him, lying back against the pillows. Harry sat up and looked over to Louis. The boy’s fringe was matted to his forehead with sweat and his eyes were wet with tears.

 

Harry carefully crawled in between Louis’ legs, leaning over him. “You’re beautiful.” Harry whispered before leaning down to softly connect their lips.

 

Louis kind of just panted into his mouth, trying but failing to kiss him back. Harry pulled back, looking down to Louis. Louis’ eyes were glassy, staring up at Harry as he reached out and grabbed a pillow, shoving it under his own hips for elevation.

 

Harry smiled softly at him before shuffling down the bed, laying down on his stomach between Louis’ legs. He moved forward and reached a hand up, gently grabbing Louis’ cock. He leant up and sucked the head in between his lips, tasting the cum that was still there. Harry hadn’t sucked Louis off since the first time he tried.

 

As soon as Harry’s lips closed around the head of his cock, Louis clamped his thighs shut around Harry’s head. Harry moaned softly, tonguing at Louis’ slit as he moved his hand down, his fingers pressing against Louis’ hole.

 

Louis whined loudly as Harry released his cock, turning and biting along the inside of Louis’ thigh. Louis whimpered at the feeling, his thigh muscles contracting. Harry used both his hands and grabbed the back of Louis’ thighs, pushing them up. Louis hooked his legs over Harry’s shoulders as he brought a hand down, pushing it into Harry’s curls.

 

Harry let out a small purr as he dragged his lips down Louis’ cock, kitten licking at his balls, nosing into them, before he moved lower. He reached up and pushed Louis’ cheeks apart, his soft lips finding the boy’s entrance. He moved his thumbs to Louis’ hole, spreading him apart.

 

Louis was breathing heavily, his eyes clenched shut and his hand still curled into Harry’s hair.

 

The first pressure was soft; a small lick followed by a light nip. Louis gasped, his hand clenching in Harry’s hair. Harry pushed his tongue out again, dragging it across Louis’ entrance. He gently pushed both of his thumbs into Louis’ hole, holding him apart as he started licking into the boy.

 

Louis’ thighs snapped shut around Harry’s head but the boy didn’t stop, licking into him over and over again. Harry moved his thumbs out before closing his lips around Louis’ rim, sucking on it, getting the cum out.

 

He flattened his tongue and dragged it over Louis’ entrance before pushing his thumbs back in, pressing him open. Louis had tears streaming down his face because the pressure on the inside of his walls was so intense, a strong but muted pleasure-pain present.

 

Harry was going so slow, taking his time, savouring it. He was drinking Louis in like it was the last time he was going to have water; sucking and licking and pressing so softly and so gently that Louis felt like he was going to explode.

 

Louis started lightly scratching Harry’s scalp causing the boy to start a constant purr. And Louis lost it.

 

He let out a loud sob, his thighs squeezing Harry’s skull as the vibrations from the noise travelled through him. Louis started wheezing and Harry tried to pull back but Louis didn’t let up, his thighs shut tightly around Harry’s head.

 

So Harry didn’t stop, continuing his torturous pace as Louis sobbed above him. He gently started thrusting his tongue in and out, still purring in the back of his throat. He pulled his thumbs out of the boy but instead brought two fingers up, slowly pressing them inside. He carefully started curling and twisting them while his tongue was still pressed in the boy.

 

Louis let out a harsh sob when Harry’s fingers brushed his prostate because it _hurt_ and it was _too much_ but it felt so good at the same time. His hand twisted in the boy’s curls as his chest heaved. He honestly didn’t know if he could come again. He had come so much before so if he did, it probably wouldn’t be a lot.

 

Harry pulled his tongue out, licking around the digits. He carefully spread his fingers out and gently pressed his tongue in between them, curling it inside. Louis whined, his nails dragging up one of Harry’s ears, making the boy groan loudly.

 

Harry pulled his tongue out and slightly tilted his head up, sucking on Louis’ perineum, pressing his tongue against it as he gently started massaging his fingers into Louis’ prostate. Harry brought another finger up and slowly started pressing it in, sliding in easily since Louis was still loose.

 

Louis’ cock was starting to hurt, throbbing painfully against his stomach. Harry started scissoring his fingers, doing that for a bit before curling them, trying to find Louis’ prostate. It took him a few tries but he found it and started rubbing over it. Louis clenched tightly around him, panting harshly as he tried to calm down.

 

Harry was still sucking on his skin. He gradually started sucking harder and Louis was almost positive there was going to be a bruise. He was going to be so sore after this. His body was already thrumming with a dull pain, though there was still the strong pleasure. He was so beyond overstimulation, tears steadily dripping down his cheeks.

 

Harry detached his lips, bumping his nose into Louis’ balls before turning his head, pressing his face into Louis’ soft thigh. He was panting softly through his nose, trying to catch his breath, his eyes barely shut. He turned his head and leant down, sucking on his pinky before turning his head back. He opened his mouth and started sucking on Louis’ thigh.

 

The skin was warm and soft under his mouth, muscles tense as he sucked a bruise into it. He carefully brought his pinky up and started gently pressing it against Louis’ entrance. Louis gasped loudly, his eyes shooting open as Harry slowly pushed it in.

 

Louis had never had four fingers inside him before, never been stretched this much before. He pushed himself up on his forearms, staring wide eyed at the boy in between his legs, panting harshly. His legs were clutched tightly around Harry’s head, squishing him in between.

 

When the finger was fully in, Harry stopped, letting them still for a bit. He carefully started scissoring them as he turned his head and sucked on Louis’ balls. Louis let out a high pitched whine, releasing little whimpers with every breath.

 

He was still looking down at Harry. The boy had his eyes shut, soft breaths escaping through his nose. His face was blissed out. He looked so into the moment that Louis never wanted to stop. He looked so content and happy.

 

Louis let out a small whimper and brought his hand back to Harry’s hair, stroking through it. Harry carefully started curling his fingers inside Louis. It didn’t take long for him to locate the boy’s prostate, four fingers deep inside.

 

Louis let out a scream when Harry hit it before starting to sob loudly. He really hoped no one was home because he was being really loud, but he couldn’t help it. It hurt so badly, but there was still pleasure coursing through his body.

 

Harry gently rubbed his fingers into the small bump, Louis choking out a sob. He was crying now, hiccups and sobs wracking his body. His fingers were twisted tightly in Harry’s hair, his body shaking with the intensity of what he was feeling. His muscles were all locked tightly, tension high in his small body.

 

Harry moved his thumb and started rubbing it into the space between Louis’ balls and his hole, massaging into the bruise he had sucked there. Louis’ chest was heaving, trying to keep his breathing steady but failing miserably.

 

Harry released Louis’ balls from his mouth and turned his head to the other thigh, sucking another mark there. He started rubbing his fingers harder, massaging them into his prostate. Louis cried out, his free hand clenching in the sheets.

 

“H-Haz. I- I can’t- Oh God. Pl-Please.” Louis sobbed out.

 

Harry let out a small sigh, his ears twitching and tail flicking up from where it was resting across his back, brushing over Louis’ leg. A shiver shot up Louis’ spine at the soft touch.

 

“I- I can’t. Haz- It’s- I don’t think I can.” Louis cried out.

 

Harry let out a soft purr and nuzzled into Louis’ thigh before bringing his free hand up. He pushed it in the crease of Louis’ thigh and pushed his leg out, resting his hand there. Harry slowly picked his head up, looking up at Louis.

 

He looked _wrecked_. His hair was sticking to his forehead and his lips were swollen from biting them. He had a sheen of sweat coating his torso and his whole body was trembling.

 

“Lou, d’you want me to stop?” Harry asked hoarsely, pausing his fingers.

 

“N-No. No, don’t stop. Never stop.” Louis croaked out.

 

He slowly peeked his eyes open, staring down at Harry with bloodshot eyes. Harry’s face was so fond, his eyes soft and warm. Louis let out a whine and dropped his head back against the pillows, taking deep breaths through his nose.

 

Harry gently started up his fingers again, starting slowly at first before working up to a steady pace, massaging them harshly into the boy’s abused prostate. Louis hiccupped out a sob, his hole clenching tightly around Harry’s fingers.

 

Harry brought his head down and lightly licked over Louis’ balls before taking them into his mouth, sucking softly as he started purring. Louis let out a loud cry, his fingers twisting in the sheets. Harry slowly moved his hand and pressed his forearm into the back of Louis’ thigh, pushing it up while his hand moved to the boy’s cock.

 

He carefully wrapped his fingers around it, squeezing lightly before moving his thumb to the head. He started rubbing the pad of his thumb into the slit, Louis releasing a hoarse scream. His body was on fire and now it was really starting to hurt, the pain slowly taking over. He needed to cum so badly.

 

Louis moved one of his hands to Harry’s hair, tangling his fingers in the curls and yanking, hard. Harry let out a loud groan and pulled his mouth away from Louis, panting harshly.

 

“Lou, come on. You gotta-“ Harry whimpered.

 

“I- I ca- I can’t. Haz, I can’t come.” Louis hiccupped out.

 

“You- Yes. I- Yes, you can. Come on, Lou. Just-“ Harry released a small groan and ducked his head down, licking sloppily around his fingers.

 

Louis let out a whine, tears falling down his cheeks.

 

Harry started working his fingers harder in the boy, rubbing roughly into his prostate. His thumb was still working into Louis’ slit, rubbing in circles. Harry started sucking on Louis’ rim before lightly biting down and that was it.

 

Louis’ back arched and his scream caught in his throat, letting out a strangled noise as his cock spurted weakly onto Harry’s hand, some dribbling onto his stomach. He started sobbing as Harry worked him through it, shaking his head back and forth as his body trembled violently.

 

“No. Haz, no. No, no, no. Stop. I can’t- Haz.” Louis sobbed brokenly.

 

Harry let out a soft noise and moved his mouth, flicking his tongue back and forth across Louis’ perineum as he slowly pulled his fingers out. He immediately moved his mouth back down and started sucking on Louis’ rim as he pushed his tongue into the boy’s hole.

 

He moved his hands down and spread Louis’ cheeks, holding him open as he ate him out. Harry was thrusting his tongue in and out, his face slick with spit.

 

Louis was letting out harsh sobs, bringing his hand down to weakly push at Harry’s head. “Haz, too much. Too much. Stop. Hurts. Too much.” Louis cried.

 

Harry moved his thumbs to Louis’ hole, spreading him out as he started licking long stripes across his entrance. Louis was wheezing as Harry kept working him, not letting up. He had tears streaming down his face. His thighs were trying to shut but Harry’s head was in the way.

 

“Harry, please. Please, stop. I’m- It hurts so much. I can’t- Hazza-“ Louis sobbed out.

 

Harry whined but nodded, licking over one more time before turning his head, pushing his face into Louis’ thigh. Louis was sobbing because Harry’s thumbs were still holding him open and he was sore and he was stretched and he was so _good._ He felt amazing; little shocks of pleasure and pain coursing through his body with every movement.

 

Harry was panting into his thigh, mouthing at the skin. “Lou, I want-“ Harry rubbed his thumbs into Louis’ rim, making him gasp.

 

“N-No, kitten. No more. Can’t. Too much.” Louis croaked out.

 

Harry let out a small whine but nodded. “I- Okay. Yeah...” He breathed out.

 

Harry let out another whine and pushed his face into the crease of Louis’ thigh, sucking on the warm skin. He slowly started pushing his fingers into Louis’ hole, making Louis choke on his breath.

 

“No, Haz. Give me your hands. Come on, love. You’re okay.” Louis whispered, holding his hands out.

 

He let his legs fall off of Harry’s shoulders, stretching them down the bed, and pushed his hands into the boy’s curls. Harry whimpered but moved his hands up, his own finding Louis’ and lacing their fingers together. Louis started pulling on his hands, trying to get him up.

 

Harry finally pulled back from Louis’ skin, pulling his hands out of Louis’ grip so he could push himself up, onto his knees. He was panting lightly, staring down at Louis with blown eyes. He was letting out soft purrs with every breath he released.

 

His eyes were locked with Louis, both of them staring at each other for what seemed like hours before Louis burst out laughing, a blissed out look on his face. Harry smiled at him, a soft look taking over his features.

 

Louis opened his eyes, glancing up to Harry’s face. The boy’s chin was shiny with spit and his lips were swollen and cherry red. Harry’s eyes were roaming over Louis’ body, taking in everything; his cock looked sore and red; his stomach and pelvis were coated in dried cum; he had bright bruises on his thighs. Harry’s eyes stopped in between Louis’ legs, staring at him.

 

“What, Haz?” Louis whispered.

 

“I-“ Harry reached down and gripped behind Louis’ knees, pushing his legs up to his chest.

 

“Harry- No-” Louis gasped.

 

“I just- I wanna see. Can I look?” He asked softly, looking up to Louis’ face.

 

Louis let out a whine but nodded, hooking his arms behind his legs, holding himself open for Harry.

 

“Thank you.” Harry whispered out.

 

“Yeah, just- Yeah. Just- Be careful. Hurts.” Louis replied.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t- I’m sorry.” Harry whimpered, glancing up to Louis.

 

“No, Haz. Baby, it’s okay. It was good. It’s alright. I’m fine.” Louis said gently.

 

“I didn’t- I just-“ Harry hiccupped out.

 

“Baby, it’s fine. Go take a look. I know you want to.” Louis whispered, pulling his legs up farther. “Go on, sweetheart.” He murmured.

 

Harry whimpered but nodded, slowly shuffling back and bending down. He slowly reached out, just resting his hand on Louis’ cheeks.

 

“Just-“ Harry carefully pulled them apart. “Yeah, like that.” Louis breathed out.

 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat because _wow, he did that_. Louis’ hole was puffy and bright pink, wide open. It was shiny with spit and lube, clenching and unclenching around nothing.

 

“Lou...” Harry whimpered, glancing up to his face. His eyes were shut and he was breathing softly through barely parted lips.

 

“What, sweetheart?” He whispered.

 

“Just- Let- Gimme your hand.” Harry choked out.

 

“I- Okay.” Louis replied softly. “Hold- Hold my leg.” He said.

 

Harry reached out and pressed his hand into the back of Louis’ knee as Louis held his hand out for Harry to take. Harry shakily took his hand and guided it back, holding his fingers.

 

“Haz, what’re you-“

 

Harry gently guided the boy’s hand across his hole, his fingers catching on the rim. Louis let out a sharp gasp and threw his head back.

 

“Oh God.” He gasped out. Harry gently started pressing the boy’s fingers inside, all four of them slipping in easily. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh my God.” Louis cried softly.

 

“I- You just- It’s- I-“ Harry whispered.

 

“Yeah, Haz, yeah. I just- Can I- I can’t. I need to-“ Louis choked out, slowly pulling his hand away.

 

“Sorry. Sorry, I just- I-“ Harry carefully pressed his thumb into the boy’s entrance.

 

“Harry, no. No. Haz...” Louis said softly, trying not to cry out.

 

“So pretty.” Harry whispered, pulling his hand away.

 

“Yeah?” Louis croaked out.

 

Harry looked up to him, nodding softly. “Yeah. Really, just- I- You- You should- You need to- I want you to-“ Harry’s ears twitched down, his face heating up.

 

“Hey, Haz. What is it? What do you want me to do, love?” Louis asked soothingly.

 

“I want you to see.” Harry whispered out, glancing down to his lap.

 

“Oh, I- Yeah? That what you want?” Louis questioned.

 

Harry let out a whimper but nodded.

 

“I- Yeah, babe. Grab my phone, okay?” Louis instructed softly.

 

Harry released a soft whine and nodded, reaching out for the device on the nightstand. He brought it over to them before looking up to Louis. The boy had his head tipped back, releasing soft breaths.

 

“Open the camera and take a picture, love. That’s all you gotta do.” Louis whispered. “Just- Hold my legs up with your forearm so I can hold myself open. Wanna see.”

 

Harry immediately pressed his arm against the back of Louis’ knees, pushing his legs up. He shakily opened the camera app on Louis’ iPhone while the boy reached down and grabbed his cheeks, spreading them open.

 

“Go on, sweetheart. Take a couple. Go on.” Louis breathed out.

 

Harry released a soft breath and shakily brought the phone down, taking a few pictures. He carefully moved his arm, Louis slowly putting his legs down. Harry immediately crawled up the bed, curling into Louis’ side. He hid his face in the boy’s chest as he held out the phone for him to take.

 

Louis brought his hand up to Harry’s hair, stroking and petting at his ears as he took the phone. He opened his pictures and gasped.

 

“Jesus.” He breathed out. Harry let out a whimper and pushed his face further into Louis’ chest. “Fuck, Haz. I-“ Louis whispered.

 

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t-“ Harry whimpered out.

 

“What? No, Haz. I just- Jesus. Is that really-“ Louis said.

 

“I-“ Harry nodded.

 

“Fuck. I can’t-“ Louis breathed out.

 

“I’m- I’m sorry. I’m sor- I- I didn’t- I just-“ Harry croaked.

 

“No, no. Don’t be sorry! Jesus, Haz. You have nothing to be sorry for. I just- I’ve never- Never been- Never had four. Never been that stretched. Never seen it. Fuck.”Louis gasped.

 

“I- Did- Was it- I didn’t- Was it okay? I’m sorry. I just-“ Harry whispered.

 

“It was fucking amazing, angel. It was so fucking good. I loved it. Fuck. It was- I’ve never-“ Louis groaned out.

 

“Yeah?” Harry squeaked. Louis could feel him smiling into his chest.

 

“Yeah. Fuck, it was so good, Haz. I can’t even- I don’t know how to describe it. It was- It was really intense.” Louis breathed out.

 

“It- Yeah? Are- You’re okay?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“Still, like- Yeah. God. I can still, like- Gettin’ little shocks of it when I move. Gonna be sore though. That bruise is gonna smart a bit.” Louis muttered. He brought his hand up so he could zoom in on the picture. “Jesus... You just went to town.” He chuckled out. “You’re good with your mouth, love.” Louis murmured, bringing his hand back to Harry’s hair.

 

“I- I liked it. It was- I like doing that. Tasted good.” Harry mumbled, letting out a small purr when Louis’ hand brushed his ear.

 

“Oh.” Louis breathed out; his breath hitching as he gently scratched the back of Harry’s ear.

 

Harry let out a loud purr and nuzzled into Louis’ chest, his tail thumping on the bed next to him.

 

“Haz, we gotta- We gotta clean up. Proper mess, we are.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Okay...” Harry purred out. He slowly pulled back and rolled to the side.

 

Louis let out a small sigh and pushed himself up. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up, wincing at the pain that shot up his spine. He slowly made his way to the door, waiting for Harry. The boy got up and walked over to him.

 

Louis pulled the door open and peeked out, hearing the TV on downstairs.

 

“Oh, God.” He groaned.

 

“What’s wrong, Lou?” Harry mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, nuzzling into his shoulder blade.

 

“Someone’s home! I was so loud! Oh, God. I’m never leaving my room.” Louis moaned dejectedly.

 

“We gotta clean up, love.” Harry said, pressing a kiss to the nape of Louis’ neck.

 

“I- Yeah...” Louis sighed out before pulling the door open, guiding Harry across the hall. He shut the door behind them before turning around in Harry’s grasp, wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck. “Shower or bath, sweetheart?” Louis asked softly, playing with the curls on the back of Harry’s head.

 

“S’up to you. I’ll do either.” Harry said, leaning down to bump his nose into Louis’.

 

“You’re cute. We’ll take a bath.” Louis said, a soft smile on his face.

 

“Okay, Lou.” Harry murmured, pressing a small kiss to Louis’ lips before pulling back.

 

Louis smiled at him before pulling away, stepping over to the tub. He turned on the taps, plugging the drain. He turned back to Harry, smiling up at the boy before moving over to him.

 

He stepped in front of him and wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck, tucking his face under Harry’s jaw. Harry let out a small sigh as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ back, pulling him in as he turned and pressed his nose into Louis’ hair.

 

“I love you, Haz.” Louis breathed out, his lips moving over Harry’s throat.

 

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of Louis’ head.

 

Louis let out a soft chuckle, pressing his nose into Harry’s jaw before pulling back, looking up at the boy. He moved one of his hands, cupping Harry’s face. He lightly stroked his thumb along the boy’s jaw before moving it up to tuck his hair behind his ear.

 

Harry’s eyes were shut, releasing soft breaths through his nose. Louis leant up and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips, lingering for a bit before pulling back.

 

“Should get in.” Louis murmured, pulling back to turn off the taps.

 

Harry let out a heavy sigh and walked over to the tub, climbing in first. Louis smiled as he carefully climbed in, slowly lowering himself in between Harry’s legs. He let out a soft gasp when he was seated, a dull pain becoming present in his lower half.

 

“You okay, Lou?” Harry asked quietly, wrapping his arms around Louis’ stomach.

 

“I- Yeah. M’good. S’alright.” Louis breathed out, resting back against Harry’s chest.

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry questioned, pressing his palms flat against Louis’ stomach. He started rubbing his hands across the boy’s skin before moving one down, starting to rub at the cum on Louis’ pelvis. He started with the hair at the base of his cock, rubbing softly before moving to his cock.

 

Louis let out a loud hiss as soon as Harry’s fingers brushed it. Harry’s hand flew back, moving to wrap around Louis’ chest.

 

“Lou, are you- Are you okay?” Harry whispered, pressing his face to the side of Louis’ head.

 

“I-“ Louis let out a heavy breath. “Fine. Just- It- It’s really sensitive. Hurts.” He choked out, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“I- I’m so sorry. I didn’t m-mean to.” Harry whimpered, sniffling a bit.

 

“Haz, sweetheart, are you crying?” Louis asked, bringing a hand up behind him to Harry’s hair. His hand brushed over one of Harry’s ears, hidden in the boy’s curls.

 

“I- I didn’t- Lou, I’m- I- I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Lou.” Harry choked out.

 

“Baby... Baby, no. It’s alright. I’m fine, love. Come on, angel. You have nothing to be sorry for. I feel so good. S’just sensitive. Harry, sweetheart, come on. Haz,” Louis moved his hand and grabbed Harry’s, moving it down. He gently wrapped the boy’s fingers around his cock, moving it up and down to get the cum off. Harry tried to pull his hand away but Louis kept it there, breathing heavily with his eyes shut. He moved the boy’s hand down, rubbing over his balls before moving further. He grabbed two of Harry’s fingers and guided them in his entrance, gasping out breaths as he gently moved the boy’s fingers in and out, cleaning himself out.

 

“Lou-“

 

“Haz, it’s fine. Just cleanin’, love. S’just cleaning.” Louis breathed out.

 

“Lou, you-“

 

“Harry, m’fine. Just want you to clean me up. S’alright.” Louis whispered, tilting his head to the side as he pulled Harry’s fingers out. He moved the boy’s hand up and down the cleft of his arse, rubbing away any cum left.

 

Louis let go of Harry’s hand, the boy immediately pulling it back. Louis was panting softly, head tilted to the side.

 

“Lou, are you okay?” Harry whimpered.

 

“Good. Feel a lot better. Cleaner.” Louis whispered. Harry let out a small sniffle and nodded, a few tears dripping down his cheeks. “Hazza, are you still crying?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“I- I’m sorry. I just-“ Harry choked out.

 

Louis immediately pushed himself up, twisting around so he could look at Harry. Harry still had his head turned to the side, dropping it down when he felt Louis move.

 

“Baby, look at me.” Harry just sniffled, not moving. “Haz...” Harry shook his head. Louis reached out and grabbed his chin, tilting his head up. Harry was staring at him with teary eyes. “Sweetheart, why are you crying?” Louis whispered.

 

“I- I didn’t- Didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry.” Harry hiccupped out.

 

“No, kitten. You didn’t- I’m not- I’m fine. Everything’s fine. M’ a little sore but it’s alright. You made me feel so good. Nobody’s ever made me feel like that. I love you so much and I’m so lucky to have you.” Louis said softly.

 

Harry sniffled but nodded, reaching up to wipe his eyes. Louis smiled softly at him before he carefully moved around until he was kneeling above Harry’s lap. He carefully lowered himself, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing heavily as he pressed down.

 

“Lou-“ Harry choked out, his hands moving to Louis’ hips.

 

Louis’ eyes fluttered open as he moved his arms down, grabbing Harry’s hands and twining their fingers together. He leant down and carefully pressed their lips together, his eyes slipping shut.

 

“Haven’t kissed you enough today.” Louis breathed out, dropping Harry’s hands to bring his hands up, tangling his fingers in the boy’s curls.

 

Harry sniffled as his eyes slipped shut, moving his arms to wrap around Louis’ back, pulling the boy in as their lips worked together. Louis tilted his head to the side and pressed his tongue out, slipping it into Harry’s mouth when the boy’s lips parted.

 

The licked softly into each other’s mouths, drinking the other in. Louis let out a soft keen, pushing further into the kiss as Harry’s hands pressed into his back. Harry moved one hand up, tangling it in Louis’ hair while the other moved to push into the curve of his back.

 

Louis lightly sucked on Harry’s tongue before curling his own around it, coaxing it further into his mouth. He pulled back slightly, capturing Harry’s bottom lip, sucking softly. He lightly bit down before pushing his tongue back out.

 

Harry let out a soft purr making Louis let out a small chuckle. “God, you’re adorable.” Louis whispered as he pulled back, pressing a kiss to Harry’s nose before pushing their noses together.

 

Harry had a small smile on his face as his eyes fluttered open, sight met with Louis’ face. Louis was grinning widely as he let out a small giggle. He leant in and pressed his lips to the corner of Harry’s mouth, nuzzling into his cheek.

 

“I’m thinkin’ we should shower to finish cleaning up. S’that alright?” Louis murmured.

 

Harry let out a purr and nodded, nudging his head into Louis’. Louis kissed his cheek before slowly pushing himself up, standing up on shaky legs. He turned around and unplugged the drain as Harry got up. He reached down and turned on the taps, letting out a squeak as he was hit with cold water.

 

He barked out a laugh as he turned around and curled into Harry’s chest. “S’cold!” He laughed out.

 

Harry let out a small chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ back. “You’re silly.” Harry murmured, nosing into Louis’ hair.

 

Louis let out a breathy laugh as he reached out behind himself, feeling the water. “S’good now.” He whispered, shuffling back under the spray.  He pulled Harry with him, guiding his head under the water.

 

Harry smiled as he wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him in. He reached a hand up and tilted up Louis’ chin, leaving his hand there as he leant down to connect their lips. Louis smiled against his lips before pulling back.

 

“Gotta clean up, Haz.” Louis whispered, nudging his nose into Harry’s. Harry just ducked back down and kissed him again. Louis let out a small laugh and pulled back again. “Come on, love. Gotta get ready to go.” He giggled.

 

Harry smiled and nodded, moving back from Louis. Louis chuckled and shook his head, reaching out for the shampoo.

 

They cleaned up quickly after that, stepping out and wrapping themselves in towels. Louis guided Harry across the hall, dropping his towel when the door was shut. Harry copied his actions, bringing the towel up to run through his hair. He put it in the hamper before moving over to get dressed.

 

They both pulled on the clothes laid out from the night before. Louis walked around the room, double checking that they had everything packed. They were running a little behind schedule but that was alright.

 

“Sweetheart, can you grab a bag?” Louis asked, moving over to their suitcases. He picked one up and started moving towards the door.

 

“Yeah, of course.” Harry said quietly, picking up the other bag before following Louis out into the hall and down the stairs.

 

Louis immediately flushed when he saw his mum sitting on the couch. She glanced over to him, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Morning, boys.” She said slowly.

 

“Hi.” Louis said quietly, heading towards the door.

 

“Morning, Jay.” Harry said with a smile, following Louis to the door.

 

“Just stay here, babe. I’ll come back for that one.” Louis told Harry.

 

“I can-“

 

“I know you can but not right now.” Louis said with a smile, reaching up to scratch behind the boy’s kitten ear.

 

“Oh... Right.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis smiled and leant over, pressing a chaste kiss to the boy’s lips before pulling back. He pulled open the door and walked out to the car, opening the trunk to put the bag inside. He quickly walked back in, grabbing the other bag and doing the same. He shut the trunk and went back inside, finding Harry sitting in the arm chair, watching the news with Jay.

 

Louis smiled and walked over to the boy, carefully sitting down across his lap, letting out a heavy sigh when he was fully seated.

 

“Alright, Lou?” Harry murmured, nosing behind Louis’ ear as he pushed his hand under the boy’s shirt, rubbing over his stomach.

 

Louis let out a quiet laugh and nodded. “Fine, love.” He said softly.

 

“When are we leaving?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“We can eat and then go, if you want. The girls are all at school so we won’t be able to say goodbye but they knew that.” Louis told him.

 

“That’s fine.” Harry whispered. He moved his hand, wrapping it around Louis’ waist as he nuzzled into the boy’s hair.

 

“What do you want to eat?” Louis asked.

 

“Uhm, can we have cereal?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“Of course.” Louis said with a smile.

 

“Thank you.” Harry murmured, lightly kissing Louis’ ear.

 

“My, my. Someone’s being affectionate.” Louis giggled. He turned and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips. “I like it.” He whispered before getting up, walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

 

“Lou...” Harry whined, quickly getting up and following him out of the room. Louis was facing the cabinets, searching around in them. Harry walked up to the boy and curled himself around him, wrapping his arms around Louis’ stomach and nuzzling his face into the boy’s hair.

 

“Hi, kitten. “ Louis whispered.

 

Harry let out a small purr and started dragging his lips over the back of Louis’ neck. Louis smiled and reached up to grab the cereal box. He placed it on the counter before turning around in Harry’s grip. Harry immediately ducked down, dragging his lips over Louis’ neck.

 

Louis let out a small laugh and brought his arms to wrap around Harry’s neck. “What’re you doing, angel?” He murmured.

 

Harry let out a whine and started licking over the boy’s neck. Louis let out a small sigh and tilted his head back, moving his hands to Harry’s ears. He started lightly scratching behind them, Harry starting to purr heavily.

 

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s eat. Come on, love.” Louis whispered, stroking through Harry’s damp curls.

 

Harry let out a heavy sigh and nodded, licking up Louis’ jaw before kissing his cheek. “Mm, I love you.” He purred out.

 

Louis let out a small chuckle. “I love you too.” He whispered, moving his hand down to cup Harry’s jaw, stroking over his cheek with his thumb. “Can you go sit down, love?” Louis asked softly.

 

“Yeah.” Harry breathed out. His eyes fluttered open and he ducked down to connect their lips before pulling back, making his way to the table.

 

Louis smiled after him before turning around to grab bowls out of the cabinet. He poured the cereal in and brought them to the table before going to get the milk and spoons. He brought the stuff to the table and sat down next to Harry, opening the milk and pouring it into their bowls.

 

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry said quietly as he picked up his spoon.

 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Louis replied before starting to eat.

 

They finished eating relatively quickly, Louis cleaning up the dishes afterwards. They made their way to the living room, sitting down on the couch.

 

“Mum, we’re gonna go soon.” Louis said, looking up from where he was playing with Harry’s fingers.

 

“Yeah?” Jay said softly. Louis nodded. “Alright then.” She sighed.

 

Louis smiled at her and got up from the couch, moving and sitting across her lap. “I love you, Mummy.” He said, wrapping his arms around her neck.

 

“You are way too big to be sitting in my lap, Lou.” She said softly.

 

“Definitely not.” Louis laughed out. He leant in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I think we’re gonna go. I love you a lot and I’m gonna miss you.” He whispered sadly.

 

“I love you too, sweetie. And you know I’m gonna miss you.” Jay replied.

 

“Alright. We’re leaving before I cry.” Louis said, pulling back from her. He got up and walked over to Harry. “Come on, love. We’re gonna go.” Louis told him.

 

Harry nodded and got up from the couch. He walked over to Jay, who was now standing up, and hugged her tightly.

 

“It was lovely seeing you, Harry.” She whispered, hugging him back.

 

“You too, Jay.” Harry whispered.

 

Harry pulled back, smiling down at her before moving over to the door to pull his shoes on. Louis moved over to Jay and hugged her.

 

“Bye, Boobear. I love you, sweetheart.” She whispered, sniffling a bit.

 

“Bye, Mum. I love you too.” Louis whispered back. He pulled back and pressed a kiss to her forehead before moving over to the door to pull his shoes on as well.

 

Jay walked over to them, waiting until they were ready before wrapping them both up in her arms. “Bye, boys. I love you both, so much.” She sniffled out.

 

“I love you too, Jay.” Harry said quietly.

 

“I love you, Mum.” Louis replied.

 

“Alright. Get out of here before I really start crying.” She chuckled out, pulling back from them.

 

“Yeah...” Louis said with a smile. “Haz, where’s your beanie?” He asked softly.

 

“Oh, I put it down.” Harry said quietly.

 

He walked over to the coffee table and picked up the hat, bringing it over to Louis. Louis smiled and took it from him, placing it on his head.

 

“Turn around for me, love.” Louis said softly. Harry did as told.”Hold your shirt up, babe.” Louis told him.

 

Harry pulled his shirt up his chest, moving it out of the way. Louis reached out and stroked over his tail before moving his hand down to Harry’s pants, pulling back the band and gently tucking his tail around his waist.

 

“Alright?” Louis asked softly.

 

“Yeah, s’good, Lou.” Harry said with a smile before turning around.

 

“Bye, loves. I’ll miss you. I love you so much.” Jay said, pulling the door open for them.

 

Louis smiled sadly at her and walked over, kissing her forehead. “I love you too. Bye, Mum.” He said before walking out the door.

 

Harry smiled at her before wrapping her in a hug. “Bye, Jay. Thank you for everything.” He whispered.

 

“You’re welcome, dear. See you soon, hopefully.” She said, kissing his cheek before pulling back.

 

Harry smiled at her before making his way out of the house, walking to the car and getting in. Jay waved at them from the door. They waved back and she smiled sadly before shutting the door.

 

Louis let out a sigh and started the car, backing out of the driveway. He turned on the radio and started the long drive home. Not even fifteen minutes later, Harry was asleep against the window. Louis smiled at the sight before letting out a sigh.

 

They were half an hour away from home when Harry started squirming in his sleep. He started letting out little whimpers. Louis glanced over and noticed he was sweating.

 

“Haz?” Louis said. Harry remained sleeping. “Harry?” Louis said, a little louder. Harry let out a whine and his eyes blinked open, looking over to Louis. “You alright, sweetheart?” Louis asked.

 

“I’m really cold.” Harry croaked.

 

“You’re sweating, love. Do you feel okay?” Louis questioned.

 

“I- What?” Harry whimpered.

 

“Do you feel sick?” Louis asked.

 

“I- I don’t know. I’ve n-never felt like this.” Harry sniffled.

 

“Alright, we’re almost home. I’ll take your temperature when we get there.” Louis said softly.

 

Harry let out a whimper but nodded, turning to rest his head against the window. Louis may have driven a little faster than he should of the rest of the way home. When they got there he immediately got out and walked around the car, opening Harry’s door.

 

“Come on, babe. Let’s get you inside, alright?” Louis said.

 

Harry let out a whine and nodded, getting out of the car. Louis guided him to the door with a hand on his back, the boy’s skin radiating heat. He quickly opened the door and ushered the boy inside, leading him to the couch.

 

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.” Louis said softly. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, opening up the medicine cabinet and pulling out the thermometer. He got it ready and brought it back to the living room, sitting down on the couch next to Harry. “Can you open your mouth, love?” Louis asked. Harry gave him a confused look but did it anyways. “This goes under your tongue, okay?” Louis told him, carefully placing the thermometer in Harry’s mouth.

 

Harry moved his tongue so the device was underneath it. Louis held it there until it beeped. He pulled it out and his eyes widened.

 

“Shit.” He whispered.

 

“Lou, what’s wrong?” Harry croaked before letting out a series of coughs.

 

“Oh, baby... You have a fever. You’re sick.” Louis said softly.

 

He reached out and pulled off Harry’s beanie, lightly stroking through the boy’s hair.

 

“I don’t feel good.” Harry whispered, sniffling a bit.

 

“Yeah. I bet you don’t. Why don’t we get you a blanket and some warm clothes. Just stay here. You can take off your clothes though. I’ll grab you a jumper and some joggers.” Louis said softly. Harry nodded, sniffling again. “Is your nose running?” Louis asked. Harry let out a whimper and nodded. “I’ll grab some tissues. Just take your clothes off. I’ll be right back.” Louis said.

 

He got up and pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead before walking to their room. He quickly gathered a jumper, joggers and some fuzzy socks, bringing them back to the living room. Harry was sitting on the couch in his boxers, tears brimming his eyes.

 

“Oh, no. You’re alright, love.” Louis whispered. He placed the clothes on Harry’s lap and moved over to the closet, pulling out a fleece blanket. Harry slowly pulled on the clothes, sad look on his face. “Lay down, sweetheart.” Louis said softly. Harry let out a whine and slowly laid down on the couch, curling into himself. Louis smiled sadly at him and covered him with the blanket. “I’m gonna get you some water.” He told Harry.

 

Harry nodded, letting out a cough. Louis quickly walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. He made his way back to the living room, going and sitting down in front of the couch. Harry had silent tears running down his face. Louis smiled softly and reached out to wipe his cheeks off.

 

“You’re gonna be fine. May take a few days. I can get you some medicine to help though.” Louis said softly.

 

Harry sniffled and nodded. “I hurt, Lou.” He choked out.

 

“What hurts, love?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“Everything.” Harry croaked.

 

“Oh, sweetheart. I’m sorry you feel like this. I’m gonna make a phone call, alright? Get you some medicine. I think you have the flu.” Louis murmured.

 

Harry let out a whimper, sniffling a bit before nodding.

 

“Alright. I’ll be back in a second.” Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek before getting up.

 

He walked into the kitchen and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He unlocked it and pulled up Zayn’s contact, pressing call. He brought his phone up to his ear, waiting for the boy to answer.

 

“ _Hi, Lou. How are you?”_ Zayn answered.

 

“Hi, Z. I’m okay. Actually, do you think you could do me a favour?” Louis asked.

 

 _“Just got back and you’re already asking me for things._ ” Zayn chuckled out.

 

“It’s not for me, it’s for Harry, you dick.” Louis said, smile on his face.

 

 _“What do you need?”_ Zayn sighed.

 

“Can you pick up some flu medicine and bring it over? Preferably not pills, if you can.”Louis said softly.

 

“ _Is he sick? Is everything okay?”_ Zayn asked worriedly.

 

“He’s- Yeah, he’s just really sick. Has a high fever and chills, runny nose, keeps coughing. All flu symptoms.” Louis said.

 

 _“Oh, poor lad. Yeah, I’ll pick some up. Do you want it now?_ ” Zayn asked.

 

“If you can. I’d get it but I don’t want to leave him alone. I don’t think he’s ever been sick before. Probably because he’s never really been outside.” Louis told him.

 

“ _I’m gonna leave now. I know how shitty the flu can be.”_ Zayn said.

 

“Thank you so much.” Louis said.

 

 _“No problem, love. I’ll be there soon_.” Zayn said.

 

“Thank you again.” Louis said.

 

“ _Bye, Lou._ ” Zayn said.

 

“Bye.” Louis replied before hanging up. He made his way back to the living room to find Harry whimpering and crying. “My poor kitten.” Louis said softly as he sat down on the floor again. He reached out and wiped off Harry’s cheek before tucking his hair behind his human ear. “Do you need anything?” Louis asked, stroking his fingers through Harry’s sweat damp curls. Harry let out a whine and nudged his head into Louis’ hand. A small smile broke out onto Louis’ face as he lightly trailed his hand down Harry’s neck, rubbing his thumb into the overheated skin. “Let me know if your stomach starts to hurt, okay?” Louis told him.

 

“W-Why?” Harry whispered.

 

“Well, you might throw up and I’d rather not have to clean that up.” Louis chuckled quietly.

 

“I might what?” Harry croaked out, sniffling a bit.

 

“You, uhm... I don’t really know how to explain it. It’s not fun though. It’s like, uhm, everything in your stomach comes back up.” Louis said.

 

Harry let out a loud cough. “I’ll let you know.” He choked out, a few tears falling down his face.

 

Louis let out a sigh. “Why don’t you try and sleep. You’ll feel better if you get some rest. I’ll wake you up when Zayn gets here with your medicine.” Louis said softly.

 

Harry sniffled and nodded, curling further into himself and shutting his eyes. Louis leant in and kissed his forehead before getting up. He tucked Harry under the blanket, making sure he was fully covered.

 

He walked over to the door and walked outside, going to the car. He opened the trunk and pulled out both suitcases, carrying them to the door. He pulled them inside and brought them to their room, putting them next to the dresser.

 

He picked up his laptop off the dresser and unplugged it from where it was charging, carrying it out to the living room. He sat down in the armchair and opened it, signing into Skype. His mum was online so he pressed call. She answered seconds later, her face popping up on the screen.

 

 _“Miss me already?”_ Jay chuckled out.

 

“Of course I did.” Louis said quietly.

 

“ _Everything alright?”_ She asked.

 

“Ehm... Harry has the flu, I think. He has a fever and a cough and a runny nose and he’s all achey.” Louis said sadly.

 

 _“Yeah, that sounds like the flu. Poor boy. You’ll take care of him though._ ” Jay said with a smile.

 

“Of course I will. Zayn’s on his way with some medicine. But I don’t think Harry’s ever been sick before.” Louis said quietly.

 

“ _He’s been sheltered his whole life. I’m not surprised. His immune system was probably never exposed to all the germs and whatnot._ ” She told him.

 

“That’s what I was thinking.” Louis sighed out. “Well, I just wanted to let you know. He’s sleeping right now. Passed right out.” He said.

 

 _“Sleep is good. He needs a lot of rest. And don’t kiss him, Lou. Unless you want to get sick too._ ” Jay told him.

 

Louis let out a groan but nodded, rubbing a hand over his face. “I know. But do you know how hard that’s gonna be?” He groaned.

 

“ _I’m serious, Lou. I wouldn’t even sleep in the same bed. It’s very contagious._ ” She said seriously.

 

“I can’t do that to him. It woul-”

 

 _“Lou. Unless you want the flu too, it’d be best to keep the contact to as little as possible._ ” She said sternly.

 

“I-“ Louis let out a heavy sigh and nodded. “I’ll try. I don’t know how well that’s gonna work out, though.” Louis sighed.

 

“ _Let me know how he is in a few days. You know how much I worry.”_ Jay said softly.

 

“I will, Mum. I love you.” Louis said.

 

“ _Bye, Lou. Call me soon and let me know._ ” She said.

 

“Bye.” Louis said with a smile before hanging up.

 

He glanced over to Harry to see him sleeping, the boy’s ears twitched downward. He smiled sadly, before turning back to his laptop. All of a sudden, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He put his laptop on the coffee table and pulled it out to be met with a text from Anne.

 

‘ _Hi, Louis! I have a question!’_ She said.

 

‘ _Hi, Anne. What’s up?’_ Louis replied.

 

‘ _I was wondering if you had skype?’_ She sent back.

 

‘ _Haha yeah I do. I was just on with my mum.’_ He said.

 

‘ _Would you want to skype maybe?’_ Anne asked.

 

‘ _Sure! What’s your username?’_ Louis questioned.

 

‘ _Oh, it’s anne.cox just add me.’_ She told him.

 

‘ _I’ll do that now._ ’ Louis replied.

 

He reached out and picked up his laptop, going into Skype and adding Anne. She accepted it seconds later and then called him. Louis accepted it, turning his volume down a bit.

 

“ _Hi, Louis!”_ Anne said.

 

”Hi.” He said quietly, glancing over to Harry.

 

” _How are things?”_ She asked.

 

“Ehm... Harry has the flu. Just started today. But we just got back from my Mum’s house. It was my sister’s birthday. They just turned eight.” Louis told her.

 

” _Oh, no. Is he alright?_ ” Anne asked.

 

“He, uh- I don’t think he’s ever been sick before. Or at least like this. It’s hit him kind of hard.” Louis said softly.

 

All of a sudden, there was another voice coming from the computer.

 

” _Mum! Have you seen my wallet?”_  A girl said, coming into view. “ _Mum, have you- Oh. Who’s that?”_ The girl said, coming over and looking at the computer.

 

 _“ This is Louis. He, uh- He’s, uhm..._ ”

 

“I’m Harry’s boyfriend.” Louis finished for her.

 

 _“Harry as in Harry Harry?_ ” The girl said.

 

 _“You’re brother Harry._ ” Anne said.

 

 _“He- Oh... Uhm, hi._ ” The girl said.

 

“Hi. Gemma, right?” Louis said.

 

“ _Yeah, that’s me... And you are?_ ” Gemma asked.

 

“Oh! I’m Louis.” Louis chuckled out.

 

“ _Is Harry there? Gemma hasn’t seen him except pictures from when he was a baby._ ” Anne said.

 

“Yeah, he’s- Hold on.” Louis said softly.

 

He carefully got out of the chair and moved over to sit on the floor in front of the couch, putting the laptop on the coffee table. He moved the laptop around until Harry came into view. He was sleeping soundly, his features soft and his lips barely open.

 

A bright smile broke out on Gemma’s face. “ _He’s gorgeous._ ” She whispered.

 

“Yeah, he is.” Louis said quietly.

 

Anne and Gemma were both smiling at him. Just then, Louis’ door opened, Zayn walking in.

 

“You should really lock your door, y’know.” Zayn said.

 

“Shh. Harry’s sleeping.” Louis scolded.

 

“Sorry.” Zayn whispered, walking over to sit down next to Louis. “Oh, who’s that?” Zayn asked, looking at the computer.

 

“Oh, uhm, Anne and Gemma. Harry’s mum and sister.” Louis said softly.

 

“Oh, hello.” Zayn said.

 

“ _Uhm... Hi.”_ _“Hello_ ” Gemma and Anne said.

 

“This is my friend Zayn.” Louis said.

 

“Nice to, uh, meet you I guess.” Zayn chuckled out.

 

“ _You too_.”Anne said.

 

“Oh, Lou. Here.” Zayn said, handing Louis the plastic bag in his hand.

 

“You’re the best.” Louis smiled out.

 

He pulled out the bottle of Nyquil from the bag and put it on the coffee table before turning around. He brought a hand up and started lightly stroking over Harry’s neck. The boy’s face scrunched up before his eyes blearily opened.

 

“Lou?” Harry whispered.

 

“Yeah, love. I have your medicine. Also, someone wants to say hi.” Louis said softly.

 

“ _Is he sick?_ ” Gemma asked.

 

“Flu.” Louis replied.

 

“Who is that?” Harry croaked.

 

“It’s Anne.” Louis told him.

 

“Hmm? Oh. Hi, Anne.” Harry whispered, reaching up to rub at his eyes. He blinked them open, looking around. “Hi, Zayn. Thank you for the medicine.” He said.

 

“No problem, love.” Zayn said softly.

 

Harry looked over to the computer and his eyes widened. “Who’s that?” He whispered.

 

“It’s your sister, Gemma.” Louis said softly.

 

“My- Oh. Uhm... Hello.” Harry said quietly.

 

“ _Hi.”_ Gemma said with a bright smile.

 

Harry smiled slightly before letting out a loud cough.

 

“Alright, love. Sit up so you can take this.” Louis said. He turned around and grabbed the bottle, reading over the instructions. He peeled off the wrapper and set the little cup down, lightly shaking the bottle. He took off the cap and poured the right amount in the small cup, handing it to Harry. “It might not taste too good.” Louis said softly.

 

Harry nodded and took the cup, quickly drinking it down, his face scrunching up. “It’s not too bad.” Harry said softly.

 

“Alright. You may get tired but that’s alright. Resting is good.” Louis said quietly, taking the cup from him. “You can take it again before bed, alright?” He told him.

 

“Mhm.” Harry hummed out.

 

“ _If you guys need to go, that’s okay._ ” Anne said.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry! No, we don’t.” Louis chuckled out.

 

“Hey, Lou. I’m gonna head out. Ni and I are going out to dinner but I’m meeting him at his place.” Zayn said quietly.

 

“Okay. Thank you again. I love you.” Louis said.

 

“Yeah, thank you.” Harry sniffled out.

 

“Bye, boys.” Zayn said as he got up, walking over to the door.

 

“Tell him we said hi!” Louis called as he walked out of the flat. Harry sniffled again making Louis turn to look at him. “You want some tissues?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah.” Harry whispered.

 

“Alright, kitten. I’ll be right back.” Louis said, getting up from the floor and walking down the hall. He opened the hall closet and pulled out a new box of tissues, bringing them back to Harry. Harry was sitting up, talking to Anne.

 

“They said they’re gonna be in London this weekend.” Harry said with a smile.

 

“Is that so?” Louis questioned softly, handing Harry the tissue box and sitting down next to him.

 

“ _Yeah, we’ll be there Saturday morning and we’re staying the whole day. If you wanted to meet up, we could?_ ” Anne told him.

 

“That’d be nice. If you want, you guys can come here? We’ll have to see how Harry is feeling but it’d be great.” Louis told them.

 

 _“That’d be awesome._ ” Gemma said with a smile.

 

 _“Yeah. Where do you live? You said close to the café, right?”_ Anne asked.

 

“Yeah. It’s not even a five minute drive. I could meet you there if Harry’s not feeling up to it and I could drive us back.” Louis suggested.

 

 _“That sounds great. We’d love that._ ” Anne said.

 

“That okay, Haz?” Louis whispered.

 

“Yeah.” Harry whispered back.

 

“Alright, then. We’re looking forward to seeing you.” Louis said with a smile, Harry nodding his agreement.

 

 _“Oh, Mum. Have you seen my wallet?_ ” Gemma asked.

 

 _“Did you check the kitchen counter?_ ” Anne sighed.

 

 _“Right... I’ll do that. It was nice meeting you both. I’ll see you soon!”_ Gemma said before she walked out of the room.

 

 _“Alright. I think I’m gonna go too then. Feel better soon, Harry. I’ll see you Saturday._ ” Anne said.

 

“Bye.” “Bye, Anne.” Louis and Harry replied.

 

Louis hit the end call button before turning to Harry. “How’re you feeling, sweetheart?” He whispered.

 

Harry sniffled quietly before responding. “Not good.” He croaked.

 

Louis let out a small sigh and reached out for the tissue box, opening it and pulling out a few tissues. He brought them up to Harry’s nose. “Blow out of your nose.” Louis said softly. Harry did what he said before Louis pulled away the tissues, folding them over and wiping his nose. “Any better?” Louis asked.

 

Harry sniffed in before a smile broke out onto his face and he nodded. “Thank you.” He mumbled.

 

“You’re welcome, baby.” Louis said, smiling softly at him. He carefully folded up the tissues and placed them on the coffee table. “Oh, uhm... I can’t kiss you until your better. And we shouldn’t really be touching each other.” He whispered quietly.

 

“What? Why?” Harry choked out, voice gravelly. His eyes were pleading as he stared at Louis.

 

“You’re contagious. I could get sick. I’m sorry, angel.” Louis said sadly.

 

“Lou, I-“

 

“It’s not for long. Only until you’re better, okay? And I’ll be here if you need me. I’ll call out of work if you need me to, alright?” Louis said softly. Harry let out a whine but nodded, curling into himself. “How ‘bout we get you into bed. You need to rest a lot. It’ll help you get better faster. Are you still cold?” Louis asked.

 

Harry sniffled but nodded, reaching up to scrub at his eyes. “A little.” He whispered.

 

“Baby, please don’t cry. Are you hurting or are you just upset?” Louis questioned.

 

“Both.” Harry croaked out, letting out a little whimper.

 

“Come on, love. Let’s get you to bed.” Louis said quietly.

 

He got up from the couch and grabbed the box of tissues, waiting for Harry to get up. Harry carefully got up and followed Louis to their bedroom. Louis put the tissues on the nightstand as Harry crawled into bed. Louis moved over and pulled the duvet and sheets up, tucking Harry under the blankets. He sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching over to push Harry’s curls off his forehead.

 

“You’re still really warm.” Louis sighed. “I love you so much. You’re gonna be fine.” He said.

 

Harry nodded, nudging his head into Louis’ hand. “I love you too.” He whispered.

 

“Go to sleep, love. If you need anything, just call me. Sweet dreams, angel.” Louis murmured.

 

Harry let out a little noise and nodded again, turning and curling up on his side. He shut his eyes and was asleep within the minute.

 

Louis let out a sigh and walked out of the room, going back to the living room. He picked his laptop up and sat down on the couch, legs stretched out in front of him on the cushions. He opened up facebook and started scrolling through his news feed. He noticed he had a friend request so he clicked on it. It was from Gemma. He accepted it and went to her profile. He started looking around on it. He was on it for awhile and when he checked the time it was half an hour later.

 

He let out a sigh and shut his laptop, putting it on the coffee table. He reached out for the remote and turned on the TV. He put on nextflix and started scrolling through the shows and movies. He came across one that he’d heard people talking about before. _Supernatural_. He shrugged and clicked on the pilot episode. He watched the whole episode and quickly put on the second one after. He sat through four episode before he heard a loud series of coughs.

 

He paused where he was and grabbed Harry’s water bottle that was sitting on the table, getting up and making his way to the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bag of cherry cough drops. He quickly made his way to their bedroom to find Harry sitting up in bed.

 

“Baby, here. Drink some water.” Louis said softly, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge. He handed him the bottle, the boy opening it and drinking a big sip. “Okay? Here’s some cough drops.” Louis said. He opened the bag and pulled one out, unwrapping it. “Open your mouth.” He told Harry. Harry did what he said, parting his lips. Louis placed the cough drop in his mouth. “Just suck on it. It should help your throat and cough.” Louis murmured. He lightly stroked over Harry’s cheek before pushing the boy’s curls out of his face. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” Louis asked, lightly stroking over the boy’s ears. They twitched under his fingers making him smile.

 

Harry gave an affirmative nod, sad look on his face. Louis let out a heavy sigh and scooched closer to Harry, bringing his legs up on the bed. He brought his hand up and cupped Harry’s cheek as he slowly leant in. Harry shook his head but Louis just smiled and pressed his lips to the boy’s jaw. He trailed kisses down to his neck, pressing soft kisses to the heated skin. Harry let out a small whine, his eyes shutting as Louis parted his lips and started gently sucking on his neck. He sucked softly in different spots, leaving small red and purple marks on his skin.

 

Harry let out a whimper and tilted his head to the side as Louis’ lips moved lower. Louis stroked over Harry’s cheek as he pulled back, trailing his hand down the boy’s neck.

 

“You okay, kitten?” Louis whispered.

 

“Yeah.” Harry breathed out.

 

“Good. Do you want to go back to sleep?” Louis asked quietly.

 

“Mhm.” Harry whimpered.

 

“Alright. I’ll wake you up for your medicine when it’s time. Sweet dreams, angel. I love you.” Louis said softly, pressing a kiss to the boy’s cheek before getting up.

 

“I love you too.” Harry croaked out. He shuffled down the bed and curled up on his side. Louis tucked him back in and kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

 

It was around dinnertime so Louis walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. He wasn’t too hungry so he just grabbed an apple from the fridge and brought it to the living room. He picked up the remote and resumed the show.

 

He sat through three more episodes before he realised Harry could have more medicine. He picked up the bottle and got up from the couch, walking down the hall to their room. Harry was in the same spot he was three hours earlier.

 

Louis sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. He reached over and carefully pushed Harry’s sweaty curls out of his face.

 

“Haz...” Louis said softly. Harry didn’t move. “Harry, love.” Louis said, louder this time. Nothing. Louis lightly shook the boy’s shoulder causing him to let out a quiet groan. “Hazza, come on. You need more medicine.” Louis told him.

 

Harry let out a whimper and rolled over onto his back. His eyes slowly blinked open, staring at the ceiling before looking over to Louis. Louis had a worried look on his face.

 

“Can you sit up for me, sweetheart?” Louis said.

 

Harry nodded and pushed himself up the bed, back against the headboard. Louis opened his medicine and poured some into the cup, handing it to Harry. Harry stared at it for a second before bringing it up to his lips and drinking it down.

 

He handed the cup back to Louis before reaching out for the tissues. He picked up a couple and blew his nose, scrunching up his face as he folded them up and put them down. He looked up to see Louis smiling sadly at him.

 

“Okay?” He asked quietly. Harry gave a small nod before shuffling down and curling into himself. “You gonna go to bed, angel? It’s almost ten.” Louis told him. Harry nodded again before shutting his eyes. “Goodnight, kitten. I love you. If you need me, you know what to do.” Louis said quietly.

 

“I love you too.” Harry breathed out.

 

Louis smiled before getting up and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind himself. He walked into the living room and turned off the TV. He turned off all the lights before making his way down the hall. He stopped in the bathroom to brush his teeth before walking across the hall to check on Harry. The boy was fast asleep, snoring softly.

 

Louis smiled and shut the door, walking to the guest room. He pushed open the door and walked inside, walking over to the bed. He pulled off his clothes before crawling under the covers, laying down and unlocking his phone.

 

He opened twitter and started scrolling through it until he was tired. He put his phone down and pulled the covers up to his chin. He started breathing softly and was asleep in minutes.

 

+

 

Harry woke up in the middle of the night, coughing harshly. He let out a loud whimper and reached out for his water, drinking the rest of it before grabbing a cough drop. He opened it and put it in his mouth before turning around only to be met with an empty bed.

 

“Lou?” Harry croaked, voice breaking. “Louis?” He whimpered.

 

He slowly got out of bed and started walking towards the door, pulling it open. He glanced down the hall before looking the other way, seeing the guest room door open. He slowly made his way to the room, looking inside. Louis was snoring quietly, face pushed into the pillow.

 

Harry let out a whine and made his way to the bed, walking around and climbing into the other side. He pulled the covers up and shuffled closer to Louis, reaching out so his hand was resting on the boy’s waist, though their bodies were still apart.

 

He curled his fingers into the boy’s skin, letting out a quiet snuffling noise as he shut his eyes. He was asleep in less than a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, highway to hell album by ac/dc and your first born child that i can sacrifice to satan would be nice.
> 
> <3 xx


	35. You Give Me Fever

Louis woke up curled into Harry’s chest. He nuzzled into the boy’s skin before freezing because Harry was definitely not supposed to be in bed with in. He pulled back, glancing up at the boy’s face. He had sweat beading at his hairline and he was paler than normal.

Louis let out a small sigh and started moving off the bed but Harry’s arm shot out and grabbed his wrist. “Don’t go.” Harry whispered.

“Haz…” Louis sighed out.

“Louis, please.” Harry whimpered before pulling his hand back, curling into himself.

Louis shuffled over to Harry, sitting criss cross next to him. “Baby, why are you in here? We aren’t supposed to be sleeping together.” He said quietly.

“I love you.” Harry hiccupped out.

“I love you too, sweetheart, so much. But why are you in here?” Louis asked again.

“I- I w-woke u-up and I- I c-couldn’t- I can’t- Lou, I can’t- I- I couldn’t f-find you- Couldn’t sleep. I d-didn’t kn-know where y-you were. M-Missed you. Couldn’t- Y-You weren’t there. Need you.” Harry hiccupped, letting out a small sniffle. He started breathing heavily before sobbing quietly.

“Oh, no. Baby, what’s wrong? Love, what’s wrong?” Louis asked frantically.

Harry finally opened his eyes, bloodshot and pleading as he looked up at Louis. “I hurt, Lou. I hurt and I need you.” He whimpered.

“Okay, I’m gonna get your medicine. You need your medicine.” Louis said to himself, quickly getting off the bed. He rushed out of the room and went to the kitchen, grabbing a water from the fridge before walking to their room, grabbing Harry’s medicine. He brought it to the guest room, moving back to his spot next to Harry. “Sit up, sweetheart. Come on, baby.” Louis said softly. Harry let out heavy whimpers as he pushed himself up the bed, sitting back against the pillows. Louis got his medicine ready and handed it to him. Harry grabbed it and shakily brought it up to his lips, drinking it quickly. Louis opened the water bottle and handed it to him. “Drink, love. Go on.” He murmured. Harry let out a whimper and brought the bottle up, taking a long sip of the cool liquid. “There you go. So good, angel.” Louis cooed. Harry handed him the bottle and Louis screwed the cap back on before putting it down.

Harry was staring at Louis with teary eyes. “Lou-“ He whimpered.

“What, sweetheart?” Louis asked quietly.

“I- I need you.” Harry whined, a few tears falling down his cheeks.

Louis’ face fell, a sad expression taking over. “Haz, I-“

“Louis, please. Please, Lou.” Harry hiccupped out.

“I- What do you need, Haz?” Louis asked quietly.

“You. Just- I want-“ Harry sobbed out, reaching out for Louis.

Louis immediately grabbed the boy’s hand, twining their fingers together. “My poor, baby boy. Do you want to cuddle for a bit?” He asked quietly, stroking over Harry’s hand with his thumb.

Harry let out a sob and nodded, immediately crawling over to Louis, climbing into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Louis and tucked his face into the boy’s neck, wheezing into his skin. Louis brought his hand up and rested it on the back of Harry’s neck, stroking his fingers along the overheated skin.

“Lovey, can you breathe for me? I know you can. You’re alright. I’m right here. Just relax and breathe.” Louis said softly. He gently grabbed the back of Harry’s neck before he started kneading his hand along the skin. Harry let out a loud, gravely purr and nuzzled into Louis’ neck. Louis’ eyes widened and he started kneading harder, Harry letting out a whine. “You like that, Haz?” Louis whispered.

Harry let out a whine and nodded before letting out a meow as Louis lightly dug his nails in. “F-Feels so good. So calm. Nice. Really nice.” Harry whimpered.

“Good, love. That’s good. I love you so much.” Louis murmured, going back to kneading his neck. Harry nodded quickly and started purring heavily, the purrs vibrating through Louis’ neck. “Haven’t heard that in awhile. Missed it.” Louis told him. Harry let out a whine and nodded, body relaxed and pliant. “We should get you washed up.” Louis murmured, stroking along Harry’s skin.

Harry let out a whimper and nodded, nuzzling into Louis’ neck. “I- I love you, Lou.” He whimpered out.

“I love you too, baby. I love you so much. You’re gonna get better real soon, alright, love? You’re gonna feel better in a few days.” Louis said softly, moving his hand up to run through Harry’s curls. Harry let out a whine and nodded before parting his lips, starting to suckle on Louis’ neck. “Haz, baby, no.” Louis whispered. Harry just let out a quiet whine. “Come on, sweetheart. Everything’s fine, okay?” Louis murmured. Harry pulled back and nodded, rubbing his ears into Louis’ jaw. “Want me to scratch your ears, lovey?” Louis asked softly.

“Please.” Harry breathed out.

Louis nodded and brought his hand up to Harry’s curls, running his fingers through a few times to get the knots out before he moved his hand to one of Harry’s ears. He lightly stroked his thumb along the base of it before using his nails to scratch at it. A loud purr rumbled out of Harry before he started breathing heavily. 

They just sat there for awhile, cuddled up to each other with Louis’ petting and scratching Harry’s ears. It was half an hour later and Harry’s purrs had died down, soft little breaths escaping the boy. Louis let out a soft sigh and pulled Harry closer, starting to stroke his fingers through the boy’s hair. He slowly laid back down on the bed, holding Harry against his chest.

Before Louis knew it, he was fast asleep, Harry curled up on top of him.

+

Louis woke up to quiet whimpers and a solid weight on his chest. He blinked his eyes open, vision met with Harry’s curls. He could feel the boy shaking on top of him.

“Baby, are you okay?” Louis mumbled, voice heavy with sleep. All Harry did was whimper. “Love?” Louis muttered, bringing his hand up to stroke the back of Harry’s neck, finding the skin extremely overheated, sweat beading the boy’s hairline.   
“Baby, we should get you cleaned up, alright?” Harry let out a whimper but nodded. Louis sighed, “Let me get your medicine. Why don’t you go to the bathroom and start the water, okay, lovey?” Louis suggested.

Harry sniffled and nodded before carefully moving off of Louis. “Can you sit up for me?” Louis cooed as he slowly got up, rubbing his eyes before reaching for Harry’s medicine on the nightstand. 

Harry let out a hoarse cough as Louis measured out the liquid before he sat up on the edge of the bed. Louis handed him the little cup and the boy took it before giving it back. Harry slowly got up, his shoulder and ears slumped sadly. Louis held out a cough drop for him before pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s side. Harry let out a soft hum, his shoulders relaxing and tail swishing. 

“I love you, sweetheart. Go get ready and I’ll go get you something warm to drink.” Louis murmured.

Harry nodded softly and said, “Okay,” his voice hoarse and broken.

Louis frowned as Harry slowly made his way out of the room before getting up and making his way to the kitchen to heat up some milk for the boy.

Harry turned on the shower hotter than he normally would and sat down on the counter until Louis came back. He only had to wait a little bit before Louis was walking through the door with a steaming cup in his hand.

“Here, love. Drink up.” Louis said as he handed Harry the mug.

Harry carefully took in and peered inside, his eyes brightening a bit at the prospect of warm milk.

“Thank you, Lou.” Harry mumbled before bringing the mug up and taking a big sip. He let out a content hum and quickly drank the rest of it as Louis stripped out of his boxers.

“Alright, let’s get you cleaned up.” Louis said as he guided Harry into the shower, following him in. Harry let out a heavy sigh as the hot water ran down his back, relaxing his aching body. “Feel better already, don’t you, kitten?” Louis said with a grin, reaching up to run a hand through Harry’s now soaked curls.

Harry let out a moan and nodded as Louis rubbed his ears. “Yeah, Lou. Feels nice.” Harry mumbled out.

“Good. That’s really good. Love you so much. Gonna wash your hair now, ‘kay?” Louis told him in a soft voice.

“Mm, yeah, ‘kay.” Harry whispered as he lowered his head so Louis could massage in the shampoo.

Louis smiled as he slowly rubbed around the base of Harry’s ears and the base of his skull, massaging his hands in. He moved one hand down so he could rub around Harry’s tail before moving both hands to lather it up. Harry shuddered, his shoulders shaking as he stumbled into Louis.

“Easy, baby.” Louis chuckled as he steadied him.

Harry sniffled before nodding into Louis’ shoulder. “Feels good, Lou.” He mumbled against Louis’ damp skin.

“I know, baby. I know. Just be careful. Don’t want you to fall.” Louis murmured, rubbing one hand up Harry’s back as he massaged the other into the base of the boy’s tail.

Harry let out a high whine and nodded quickly before biting into Louis’ shoulder then nuzzling into his neck. Louis smiled as he moved a hand up to run through Harry’s still soapy curls.

“Lean back for me, love.” Louis said, Harry following his instructions, letting the water wash away the shampoo. “There we are. Okay, turn around, please.” Louis said softly as he reached for the body wash.

Harry slowly turned as Louis poured body was onto a washcloth. Louis slowly scrubbed at Harry’s shoulders and back before trailing down more to wash his bum. Louis got onto his knees and started soaping up Harry’s legs, pressing a soft kiss into the small of the boy’s back. He gently nudged Harry’s thigh, indicating for him to turn around. Harry did so slowly, his breath catching when he looked down to Louis.

Louis looked up at him with a soft smile, reaching out to continue washing his legs, getting his feet as well. He brushed a kiss along Harry’s abdomen as he slowly rose from the floor, pressing a kiss to Harry’s jaw when he was fully standing. Harry nudged his cheek into Louis’, nosing into his ear before rubbing his forehead against Louis’ temple. Louis smiled softly before gently backing away so he could finish cleaning Harry. Harry leant forward automatically, Louis gently holding him by the shoulders as he stumbled again.

“Baby, you okay?” Louis asked quietly.

Harry whined but nodded. “Kiss?” He questioned pleadingly, opening his eyes to stare at Louis.

Louis sighed but smiled, nodding softly. “Really quick, okay, love?” Louis murmured.

Harry smiled hazily, nodding as he started leaning in again. Louis chuckled quietly as he brought up his hands to cup Harry’s face, stroking his jaw with his thumb before leaning in. Their lips pressed together softly, Harry letting out a soft sigh at the contact as he brought his arms up to wrap around Louis’ neck. Louis smiled and tilted his head, pressing their lips together more firmly before breaking the kiss, dragging his nose across Harry’s cheekbone

“Love you, baby. Let’s get you out now, okay?” Louis murmured, nuzzling his nose into Harry’s jaw.

“’Kay, Lou. Love you too.”Harry mumbled.

Louis smiled softly before reaching around the younger boy to turn the shower off. They got out and dried off before making their way to the bedroom to get dressed. Afterwards, Louis led Harry to the kitchen so he could make them some breakfast.

“What do you want for breakfast, Haz?” Louis asked as he walked to the fridge.

“Do we have any eggs?” Harry asked quietly.

“Yeah, of course, babe.” Louis said, smiling slightly.

Harry let out a soft hum as he lowered his head to the table. Louis set to work on breakfast, making tea and scrambled eggs for both of them. When he was done he turned to harry only to find the boy sleeping, a soft snore leaving him. Louis chuckled quietly before gently shaking the boy awake.

“Food’s ready, lovey.” Louis said as he stroked Harry’s hair back while the boy sat up.

“Mm, thanks, Lou.” Harry mumbled before digging into his eggs and tea.

Louis sat down with him and started eating his own food. “You feeling any better?” He asked Harry.

“A little, yeah.” Harry sniffled out.

“Good, baby. That’s good.” Louis smiled, reaching up to rub around Harry’s damp ears.

Harry let out a loud purr and nuzzled into Louis’ hand. “Feels so good, Lou.” Harry mumbled around his food.

Louis let out a light laugh. “I know, love. Why don’t you finish eating and we’ll cuddle up for a bit.” 

Harry let out as happy hum and started eating at a quicker pace. “Done!” He said a few seconds later, cheeks full of egg.

“Haz!” Louis laughed, “Swallow your food, babe”

Harry gulped loudly before bumping his head into Louis’ shoulder. “Cuddles now?” He asked happily.

“Yeah, Haz.” Louis said fondly before getting up.

Harry followed him into the bedroom and they both got under the covers. Harry curled into Louis’ side, nudging his head up under his chin. Before Louis knew it, Harry was snoring quietly, his warm breath hitting Louis’ skin.

Louis huffed out a quiet laugh before shutting his eyes, drifting of not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had mentioned this before YFM got deleted, but I'm going back and redoing the chapters that need it so I may only post them after I finish redoing them
> 
> But leave your feedback in the comments.


End file.
